Hollywood Living
by TTalks
Summary: Brittany and Santana tackle football games, sibling rivalry, first day of school, first loves, injuries, marital woes, and more with their 4 kids while juggling their fast paced Hollywood careers. *Laughs*Smut*Drama*Romance*Kids*Love*Brittana -Sequel to Forever Friends but can stand alone-
1. You're My Everything

**A/N This is the sequel to my other story Forever Friends...while it's not entirely necessary to read that story first (this story can stand alone), it may be kind of fun so check it out.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**April 15. 8pm**

Santana was sitting in bed going over paperwork for both her outreach center for raped and battered women **Lopez Lovez** and for Brittany's dance studio **Fierce Pierce Dance Studio** when there was knock on the door.

"If that's Noah, no you can't go to the party tonight, it's a school night. Stop asking and finish your homework." She yelled out as she continued typing on her laptop.

The knocking picked up again.

"If that's Ashton, no you cannot camp out in the backyard tonight, it's too cool out baby." She picked up some folders and went over the material inside.

The knocking picked up again.

"If that is Carter, no dessert because you didn't eat all of your vegetables at dinner." Santana called out. "You know the rules."

The knocking picked up once again. She sighed out loudly and closed her laptop. "Fine. Come on in."

The door opened slowly revealing Mackenzie, Santana and Brittany's 3 year old daughter, holding a headless Barbie doll in one hand, and her favorite stuffed animal, Shelly, a bright pink giraffe, courtesy of Mercedes, in the other. She had tears streaming down her face as she sniffled.

Santana frowned at the sight of her baby girl crying. "Mackey, what's wrong baby?"

"C-c-c-carter..." She stuttered out before her tears overtook her small body and she shook with sobs.

Santana looked down and rolled her eyes; she could only imagine what he did to upset Mackenzie tonight. Carter was the couple's 7 year old son that made it his mission to torment his siblings, especially his younger sister.

"Come here baby." Santana said softly while moving to sit on the edge of the bed and opening her arms. Mackenzie ran full speed into her mother's arms and broke down sobbing harder the minute Santana picked her up.

Santana cuddled her daughter and rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Shhhhh it's okay Mackey." She cooed softly while running her fingers through her long blonde curls. Her naturally curly hair was the only thing that set her apart from being identical to Brittany.

"What happened baby?" She asked as Mackenzie finally stopped crying long enough to talk.

"He killed her." She said sadly while holding up the headless Barbie.

Santana sighed and leaned over pressing the intercom button to Carter's room. "Carter Eduardo Lopez-Pierce come to my room now."

"I didn't do it." He quickly intercommed her back.

"Didn't do what?"

"Whatever you are going to yell at me about."

"I'm not in the mood for games tonight Carter." Santana said sternly. "Come to my room now."

2 minutes later the small curly hair boy came to the door with an X Men action figure in his hands.

"Come all the way in." Santana replied softly as Mackenzie hid her face in the Latina's chest and hugged her giraffe tighter.

"Why did you rip the head off of her Barbie, Carter?"

"She was my prisoner." He replied with a shrug.

Santana sighed. "It's not your toy to make a prisoner. How would you feel if Mackey broke Wolverine's arm off and said he was her patient while she played doctor?"

"She can't touch my stuff." Carter said quickly while putting Wolverine behind his back. He then shrugged once again. "But, I would just ask you or momma for another one."

"Is that so? Well, then don't touch her toys." Santana said while raising an eyebrow. "Can I see the toy?"

He reluctantly handed it to her with a frown. She placed it on the desk next to her bed. "Get in the shower and go to bed." She told him. He reached for his toy.

"Wolverine is mine until you learn to respect other people's property." Santana told him while grabbing his hand.

"That's not fair." He said as tears began to spill out of his eyes. "That's not fair…she's a tattle tale."

"She's 3 Carter, why do you keep messing with her?" Santana asked him.

"I'm telling momma when she gets back." He said though tears.

"Make sure to tell her you ripped the head off of Mackey's Barbie as well." Santana replied as she rolled her eyes. "Apologize to your sister.'

"Sorry." He mumbled out through tears before running out of the room.

"Shower then bed." Santana called after him.

"Mommy will buy you a new Barbie tomorrow ok baby?" Santana said softly to her daughter.

Mackenzie nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered out.

Santana smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Ready to take a bath and go to bed?"

The little blonde nodded as she yawned. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure you can." Santana told her while setting her on the bed and cleaning up the folders she had everywhere and moving her laptop to the desk.

"Is momma going to sleep with us too?" She asked.

"Momma is still in London until tomorrow sweetheart." Santana told her as Ashton, the couples 9 year old son, he was also the first son they had together after getting married, came running to the room.

"Carter keeps kicking the wall and it's knocking my pictures down." He complained. "Why is Mackey crying?" He asked while sitting next to her on the bed and hugging her.

"Hurricane Carter." Santana replied with a smile. "Sit here with your sister while I handle your brother."

Santana came back 20 minutes later with a handful of Carter's toys and set them on the desk. "Ashton, baby, go get ready for bed. Take a shower and brush your teeth." She told him while kissing him on the forehead.

"I got your pjs for you Mackey, we are going to have a slumber party." Santana said with a smile.

"No boys?" Mackenzie asked.

"Just us girls. NO boys allowed." She told her with a smile.

"Boys are mean." Mackenzie said softly. "But not Noah."

Santana laughed. "Your brothers can be mean sometimes huh?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Well tonight is mommy and Mackey night, how does that sound?"

Mackenzie's face lit up and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she hugged her giraffe tighter and stood up in the bed nodding her head excitedly.

"But first we need to take a bath, ok?" Santana told her.

Mackenzie nodded and smiled. Bath time with Santana was one of her favorite times of the day because the Latina devoted her full attention to her daughter and would sing to her. Santana went and ran a bubble bath for the two of them before undressing her daughter, and finally stripping her own clothes off. She picked up Mackenzie and carried her to the bathroom. She first sat in the tub herself to adjust the water and to make sure it wasn't too hot for her daughter. She then leaned over the tub and picked her up settling her in her lap.

She handed her a pink rubber duckie to play with before she reached over and grabbed the special soap they used for Mackenzie's sensitive skin and began washing her legs and back.

"Did you have fun by Aunt Hannah's house today?" Santana asked her, as the little blonde blew on the bubbles to make them fly around the bathroom.

"Yeah, we had a tea party." She replied happily.

"You did?" Santana asked while washing her arms. "Did you save me any tea?"

Mackenzie laughed and shook her head. "We drank it all."

Santana laughed. "Well I guess that means we need to have our tea party this weekend right?"

Mackenzie turned her head. "Really?"

"Of course." Santana smiled at her. "We can have one with momma."

"Wooowwww." She whispered out.

After Santana cleaned her up and washed her hair, she simply laid back as Mackenzie turned and leaned on her chest and slowly started to drift to sleep as the Latina sang softly to her while she rubbing her back. Santana was so relaxed that she felt her own eyes growing heavy, but she was woken up out of her daze when the house phone rang. She leaned up and pressed the intercom that was just outside of the tub.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey San what's up?_

**_Hey Q, what's going on babe?_**

_Not much, what are you up to?_

**_Taking a bath with Mackey_**

_Awwww how cute, I can call you back._

**_It's ok, I think she is sleep anyways, I don't want to move her just yet, so what's up?_**

_I just wanted to see if you were still having your bbq this weekend when Brittany gets back_

**_Yeah, if she isn't too jetlagged or anything. Otherwise it's still on for Saturday_**

_What do you want me to bring?_

**_Bring whatever side dishes you want, I'm going shopping for all the meat tomorrow_**

_Want me to go with you?_

**_Yeah that would be great actually, Brit comes home tomorrow morning but I want her to get some rest, she's been on the road for the past 2 weeks_**

_Want to go during the day then so we don't have a thousand kids with us? _Quinn laughed

**_God yes, the boys are driving me crazy lately. I will have Mackey with me though._**

_That's fine, she's such a sweetheart_

**_Yeah we have to run through the toy store though; Carter beheaded a Barbie tonight and caused a meltdown_**

_Quinn laughed hysterically. God I don't miss those days with my kids._

**_Be thankful _**Santana laughed.**_ I'm going to put her to bed Q; I will call you back in about an hour after I check on my boys_**

_Sounds good_

Santana disconnected the call and tightly held Mackenzie is one arm while pulling herself up with the other. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her daughter and laid her on the bed before running back and drying herself off and tossing on a robe.

She gently dried her off and slipped her in a duck theme pajama onesie set that came with a matching robe. It was a cool evening, but Santana liked the fresh air in the room, so she dressed Mackenzie warm by putting her robe on her as well, so she could leave her balcony door open. She then pulled back the covers and slipped her in the middle of the king sized bed she shared with Brittany sticking her giraffe under her small arm. She kissed her softly on the forehead before she left to check on her sons.

After making her rounds, she made herself a cup of tea and headed back to the bedroom. She slipped in bed and turned the TV on, before she turned off all the lights. Mackenzie stirred and woke up slightly panicking from the darkness.

"Mommy's right here baby." Santana told her softly while stroking her hair. "Go back to sleep."

After watching an infomercial for over an hour and a half and spending over $500 she decided it was best if she went to sleep. She clicked the TV off and slid down further into the covers and cuddled close behind Mackey. She smiled as the little blonde turned and cuddled into her chest. Santana kissed her forehead and wrapped her arm around her daughter as she drifted to sleep.

**12am.** A thunderclap rocked the house and woke up Mackenzie causing her tense up. A second even louder thunderclap cause the little blonde to jump.

"M-m-mommy?" She whispered as tears streamed down her face and she cuddled closer to Santana eventually waking her up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" The Latina rasped out sleepily while rubbing her back softly. Before Mackenzie could respond, another thunderclap rumbled through the sky.

"Oh… " Santana replied while opening her eyes. "Let mommy close the balcony door." Santana dragged herself out of bed and closed the door along with the blinds as well, making it even darker in the room.

She heard Mackenzie start to whimper. "It's ok Mack, I'm right here baby." She said while quickly shuffling back to bed. As soon as she laid back down she lifted her daughter to lay flush on her, she then pulled the covers over them and hummed until the little blonde fell back asleep.

She woke up the second time that night from a slow sensual kiss. She moaned softly into the kiss before opening her eyes and being met with bright blue ones dancing at her.

"This is the cutest thing I've probably ever seen." Brittany gushed while smiling at the pair. Mackenzie, who had her face resting on Santana's chest had her little arms tightly around the Latina's neck while Santana was holding Mackenzie tightly around the waist.

"What are you doing home Brit?" Santana said with a smile.

"I took an earlier flight. I missed my babies." Brittany said while slipping her shoes off and kissing Santana once more.

"Is it still storming out?" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded. "So I'm guessing that's what caused this set up?" She said softly with a smile while rubbing Mackenzie's back.

Santana smiled. "That and a run in with Hurricane Carter tonight."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Of course." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek softly before running her fingers through her curls. "I'm going to wash this flight off baby."

Santana closed her eyes momentarily. "I can take her to bed."

Brittany shook her head. "Don't wake her, it's ok. I can cuddle with you both tonight."

Santana nodded and kissed Mackenzie's forehead before closing her eyes again.

After a hot shower Brittany slipped in bed and snuggled close to the Latina who fell back asleep. She kissed Santana softly on the lips and rested her hand on her daughters back closing eyes to get some sleep as well.

**6am.**

The alarm blared through the couple's room to wake up the kids for school. Santana moved Mackenzie off of her chest and settled her closer to Brittany, who felt the little close her and wrapped her arm around her little waist pulling her closer. She then went and knocked on each of the boy's doors. "Get up! School!"

She went back to her bedroom and started to put on some clothes when Brittany woke up. "You were completely naked under that robe?" She asked with wide eyes.

Santana turned and smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning baby." The blonde replied. "Do **not** get dressed."

Santana laughed. "We have boys Brit; I can't walk around naked in front of them."

Brittany looked down to make sure Mackenzie was still sleep before getting out of bed and grabbing Santana's hands to stop her from putting on pants. She grabbed her breasts and rubbed them before kissing her softly. "Put your robe back on baby." Brittany pouted. "No clothes, just your robe...please"

Santana laughed. "Fine." She dropped the pants and slipped her robe back on.

Brittany then went over and pressed the intercom to all 3 boys room. "Get up!" She called into the intercom. "Take Mack to her room and get her dressed, and I will start breakfast." Brittany kissed Mackenzie on the forehead and left the room.

Santana nodded and picked up the little girl who woke up in the process.

"Good morning beautiful." She said to her daughter.

"Hi mommy." Mackenzie said softly while rubbing her eyes and holding Santana tightly by the neck.

"How did you sleep?" Santana asked her while carrying her to her room.

"Good." She replied softly again while laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Let's get dressed and you can play for a little bit ok?" Santana told her. She quickly dressed her daughter in pink overalls with a white shirt with pink giraffes on it, complete with her white converse. She pulled her curls into a big ponytail and tied a bright pink ribbon in her hair. She then helped her brush her teeth before carrying her downstairs.

"Where's Carter?" Santana asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Said he's not hungry." Noah replied while walking in the kitchen from the basement steps. "He's outside on the step waiting for the bus."

"Noah!" Mackenzie screamed out while running to her older brother.

Noah, now at 15 years old, was double the Latina's size. He was 6'5, 230 pounds of muscle. He kept his hair cut relatively low, but long enough to show off how curly his hair was. He was a straight A student as well as the starting Varsity quarterback while only being a sophomore. That along with the fact that Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were his mothers made him one of the most popular boys in school. He had a million dollar smile that showed off his dimples, making him a huge hit with the girls at school much to Santana's dismay.

He bent down and picked up Mackenzie tossing her in the air while she smiled and giggled.

"Mack Attack!" He yelled out to match her enthusiasm before hugging and kissing her on the cheek as he carried her to the table and set her down.

"Buenas dias mijo." Santana said to Noah as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, she then went to Ashton and kissed him on the forehead. "Good morning baby."

"Morning mommy." He replied with a smile.

She then went up to Brittany at the stove and hugged her from behind kissing her neck softly. "Good morning again."

Brittany turned in her arms. "It will be a great morning once the boys leave for school." She whispered while squeezing Santana's butt and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Gross." Noah replied while glancing at his mothers before fixing Mackenzie a plate and setting it down for her and then one for himself.

"Absolutely not!" Santana replied while taking the plate with the huge pile of bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, and 4 slices of toast off of the table from in front of him. "Make Carter a plate too before you eat the whole fridge."

"He said he wasn't hungry." Noah complained while reaching for his plate back. "And I actually am."

"I'm still cooking San, it's fine." Brittany said with a smile.

"Noah's big ass is going to eat us out of the damn house." She said softly to Brittany.

Brittany laughed, "He's a 15 year old giant football player, remember how much Finn ate when we were that age?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "We have spent over $500 on groceries already this month, and I need to go shopping again today."

"Can you get pop tarts?" Ashton asked.

"Sure baby." Santana replied over her shoulder. "What kind do you want?"

"Blueberry." Ashton said with a smile.

"Yeah buuuberry." Mackenzie add causing the entire kitchen to smile.

"Can you finish this I'm going to get Carter?" Brittany asked while handing her the spatula.

Santana handed Noah the plate back and smiled as Mackenzie reached over and grabbed one of his sausage as Noah pretended to bite her fingers. "Yeah, go ahead, he is probably mad at me still."

"He's a crybaby." Ashton replied with a smile while tucking a napkin into Mackenzie's shirt, who had now wiggled her way into Noah's lap.

Noah laughed. "Yeah he is Grey." Noah often called Ashton "Grey" because of light grey eyes.

"Stop it you two." Santana said while finishing up breakfast for her and Brittany to eat. "Stop teasing him and maybe he will leave Mackey alone for once."

Noah got picked up for school by Eli and Manny, who now had their licenses, and were sharing a brand new car shortly after breakfast. He hit Ashton on the head, kissed Mackey on the forehead, and hugged Santana tightly before leaving the house.

After seeing Carter and Ashton off on the school bus, Brittany came in and put on a movie for Mackenzie to watch in her room to keep her occupied as Santana cleaned up the kitchen.

Brittany came down to the kitchen and turned Santana around at the sink; she quickly opened her robe exposing her naked body underneath. She pulled her close and began kissing her neck softly sliding her tongue over her smooth skin slowly and running her hands over her body.

"B-b-b-rit." Santana stuttered out. "Not in the kitchen baby."

"It's been 2 weeks San….I need you, I want you…now." Brittany said while taking a nipple in her mouth.

"Shit….." Santana said while pulling the blonde back up to her mouth. "Where is Mack?" She asked when the kiss broke as Brittany ran her hands over her breasts and massaged them.

"She's watching Cinderella….so we have about an hour." Brittany said softly. Santana quickly closed her robe and grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her up the stairs to the 3rd level of the house where their room was. Once the door was closed and locked Brittany picked up the Latina and laid her on the bed leaning down on her kissing her hungrily yet passionately.

"I missed you so much baby." She whispered to the Latina while running her hands over her body. She then slowly started a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck, on her shoulder, down the valley between her breasts, over her abs, and finally one final kiss to her core.

"Same time Brit….fuck…same time I want to feel you." Santana said while sitting up and taking the blonde's shirt off as Brittany slid her pants down and spread Santana's legs open wide. She leaned down and licked her slowly a few times before lowering herself on the Latina.

"God…" Brittany moaned out while rocking slowly into the Latina. "You." Shoulder kiss. "Feel." Other shoulder kiss. "Amazing." Brittany breathed out while picking up the rhythm and capturing Santana's lips and cupping her face.

Santana grabbed Brittany's butt and pulled her closer while now rocking herself to match her rhythm. Brittany rested her arms on the side of Santana's face and began to rock as fast as she could now as she kissed her slowly.

"Fuck Brit…." Santana panted out. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She moaned out as Brittany lifted her leg and repositioned them.

"I've missed your body Sanny…" Brittany rasped out while kissing her again. "You feel so good baby." She said while rolling her hips faster.

"I'm close baby." Santana said while wiping the sweat off of Brittany's forehead slowly and wiping it on the bed.

"I'm cooooooooooming." Brittany screamed out as Santana quickly covered her mouth with her hers kissing her and rolled her hips at exactly the right angle to send them both crashing over the edge.

"Oooooooooooooooooooo!" Santana moaned out while biting her lip.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her slowly allowing their lips to mold together softly and slowly while relaxing her body and laying flush on the Latina.

"I love you so much baby." Santana said softly while ghosting her fingers over Brittany's face. "I'm still not used to you traveling for work again."

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany replied while kissing her again. "I'm still not used to be away from you or the kids anymore either. But the next couple trips are only for a few days. No more of this 2 week mess. No more traveling overseas this summer." She replied softly while tucking a strand of hair behind the Latina's ear. "I'm only teaching seminars in the states. We can even take the kids to some of the states and make a long weekend out of it."

"Ok." Santana whispered while hugging her tightly. "That would be fun."

"Come to Greece with me." Brittany said while smiling. "It's a 5 day trip, the last one before summer."

"What about the kids?" Santana asked her as Brittany rolled off of her and laid on the side of her. "They have school."

"Noah can stay with Q and Puck, he is always over there anyways, Ashton too. Carter can stay with Cedes and Zack." Brittany said softly while running her hand up and down the Latina's bare side.

"What about Mackey?" Santana said while moving closer to Brittany resting her hand on her back. "I haven't been away from her for more than 2 nights at a time since she was born. I don't think she is ready for that yet."

Brittany laughed. "She isn't or you aren't?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm not ready, she's our baby Brit."

Brittany smiled and leaned forward kissing her softly. "We can take Mackey with us, or she can stay with my parents."

Santana's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah she can keep you company while I'm working."

"Why don't we just bring your parents to Greece, they've always wanted to go and they can watch her at night, so we can play." Santana winked.

"I'm sure they will love that San, I will call them later." Brittany said while kissing her again and pulling Santana on top of her.

"Round 2?" Santana said while taking the blonde's earlobe in her mouth. "I want to taste my favorite flavor again." She said while slowly sliding down Brittany's body and opening her legs.

**3pm.**

After an afternoon of shopping for the BBQ, Santana and Mackey returned home to find Brittany fast asleep on the couch in the family room.

"Momma!" Mackey yelled out while running to couch where the blonde was sleep.

"No baby, don't wake her." Santana said softly while putting her purse down and sliding Mackenzie's Barbie backpack off her back, setting it on the recliner in the corner.

Brittany heard the commotion and fluttered her eyes open smiling brightly when she saw her daughter staring at her. "It's ok San, hey Mackey." She said softly. "Give momma a hug." Brittany said while swinging her legs off the couch and sitting up so she could lift her daughter.

"I got a new Barbie." She said happily while holding it up to show Brittany.

"Wow, she's pretty." Brittany told her while kissing her on the cheek. "Need help while the groceries babe?" She asked Santana.

"Yeah, we bought the whole store." She teased while winking at Mackey.

"We got popsicles!" The little blonde said happily.

"Wow, are you sharing with me?" Brittany asked her while standing up and walking towards Santana and kissing her on the cheek before following her out to the garage to help unload the truck.

"Yeah." Mackey said softly while resting her head on Brittany's shoulder and yawning.

"Lay her down Brit," Santana said while picking up 2 gallons of milk. "I think it's nap time."

Brittany rubbed her daughters back. "Yeah, seems that way. Let me lay her on the couch and I will be right out to help you."

"Geez, you did buy the store babe." Brittany said while looking at the pile of groceries in the car.

"Yeah, well Noah drinks like a gallon of milk just by himself a week, not including how much Ashton and Carter are starting to eat." Santana told her. "I have a surprise for you later tonight."

Brittany smiled. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "The kids will all be gone later so it's date night."

"All the kids?" Brittany asked.

"Well Mackey will be home but bedtime is early for her tonight, since we are having so much company tomorrow." Santana said while pulling Brittany into a hug. "Noah is going to a baseball game at the high school and he is taking Ashton, Carter is going over Cedes and Zack's house tonight.

Brittany pulled the Latina close and kissed her softly. "I can't wait."

"I don't feel like cooking, so does pizza work for you?" Santana asked as they finally put up the rest of the groceries.

"Yeah that's fine." Brittany said with a yawn.

"Jet-lagged?" Santana asked her while beginning to make snacks for Carter and Ashton who were due home in a few minutes.

"Yeah," Brittany replied softly.

"Go lay back down baby." She replied while kissing her on the cheek. "I will finish up in here."

**7pm.**

Brittany gave Mackenzie a bath and read her a bedtime story, she then laid in her bed with her until the little blonde fell asleep.

"Good night baby." She whispered to her, as she kissed her softly on the forehead, before plugging in her nightlight, which illuminated the ceiling with pink, purple, and yellow stars and leaving the room.

She then went downstairs where Santana was sitting on the couch in the family room. Brittany laid on the couch resting her head in the Latina's lap.

Santana smiled and leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. "Hello gorgeous, Mackey sleep already?"

Brittany nodded. "I think you and Q tired her out with all the shopping today."

Santana laughed. "She was a trooper though." She replied while grabbing Brittany's hand and stroking it.

"So what happened to date night?" Brittany asked.

"I was just waiting for you." Santana winked as Brittany sat up. "We have until around 10 when Noah and Ashton get home.

Santana stood up and led Brittany down to the basement where the indoor Jacuzzi was. There were candles lit all around with soft music playing in the background. There was a bottle of champagne and two glasses filled with a strawberry in each one. Brittany's eyes widened in amusement when she saw that Santana made a red velvet cheesecake, her favorite dessert, and had it displayed on a plate surrounded by white rose petals.

"I thought that was for tomorrow baby." Brittany said while stripping down and putting on the bikini Santana handed her.

Santana took off her sweat suit revealing her red and gold bikini and smiled. "It is, but I thought we could share a piece tonight." She winked while stepping in the Jacuzzi and waiting for Brittany to settle in next her.

Brittany immediately straddled her and kissed her. "Is the intercom on down here in case Mackey wakes up?" Brittany asked while sipping her champagne as Santana ran her hands over her back.

"Yes." Santana said while holding a forkful of the dessert to Brittany's lips to feed her.

"God! This is so freakin good baby." Brittany said while licking her lips as she leaned down and captured Santana's lips while wrapping her arms around her neck.

They spent the next couple of hours exchanging passionate kisses in the Jacuzzi until the boys came home and they went to their room where they had sex all night.

The next morning Santana woke up when she heard a knock on their bedroom door. She looked over at Brittany who was sleeping peacefully while cupping one of her breasts. She leaned over and kissed her before she pulled the covers up to their necks and answered.

"Come in." She called out sleepily.

Noah came in dressed in a tank top and shorts. "Morning." He said in his now deep raspy voice while kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning baby, what's up?" She replied with a smile.

"Do you still want me to cut the grass?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

Santana looked at the time. "Shit it's 10?" She said with wide eyes.

Noah nodded. "Don't worry I made Mackey breakfast and got her dressed after she woke me up."

Santana laughed. "What about Ash and Carter?"

"What about them?" Noah shrugged.

"Noah, go feed your brothers too please." Brittany said while moving her hand down to Santana's waist and sliding closer to her hiding her face in the Latina's neck but never opening her eyes.

"They had cereal momma." He said. "I just only cooked for Mackey, and well you both."

"Ok, cut the grass and have Ash and Carter sweep up after." Santana said. "Then have them pull the tables out of the garage and set them up."

Noah yawned. "K, then what?"

"Start the grill and put the corn on. Brit and I will be down in a few minutes to pull out the other meat and vegetables." Santana replied.

"Oh and Aunt Q is here already." Noah said while leaving the room.

Santana groaned and rolled over to face Brittany closing her eyes again as Brittany ran her hand up and down her back a few times. Santana was falling asleep again in Brittany's arms when she heard Quinn screaming into the intercom.

"Roll off of each other and get your asses down here." Quinn screamed out while laughing.

"I hate her." Santana said softly while opening her eyes and turning to press the intercom. "Go straight to hell Q, we aren't doing anything."

"Yet." Brittany whispered softly while kissing Santana's neck.

**5pm. **

The BBQ was in full swing with guests including Quinn, Puck, and their kids, Mercedes, Zack, and their son, Finn, Hannah and Jackson, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, dancers from Brittany's studio and their families, and also Mercedes and Santana' s dancers and background singers. There were also friends of Puck and Zachary in attendance.

After making their rounds Brittany and Santana joined Quinn and Mercedes at one of the picnic tables.

"Having fun ladies?" Santana asked while taking a sip of her martini.

"Great turnout San." Mercedes said with a smile. "And kudos on the bar in the corner." She added while clinking glasses with her.

Quinn laughed. "Only you would provide a full service free bar at a BBQ."

Brittany laughed and kissed the back of Santana's neck while scooting closer to her and holding her by the waist while resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder. "Hey, we know how to throw a party, right baby?"

Santana nodded. "Absolutely Brit, and Q you've had 3 glasses of champagne…you are cut off babe." Santana told her while reaching for her glass.

Mackenzie came running up to Santana with a Popsicle. "Can you open it?" She asked with her big blue eyes.

"Of course baby girl." Santana said with a smile while taking the popsicle out of her hand and opening it quickly for her.

After everyone ate Santana went to the stage they had set up for karaoke in the middle of the backyard.

"Thanks everyone for coming, keep eating, drinking, dancing, and all that good stuff. It's karaoke time!" The backyard clapped and cheered. "Before we start I want to sing my beautiful wife a song with the help of 2 of my handsome sons, Noah and Ashton."

Brittany looked around and smiled before setting Mackenzie back down on the ground, who ran straight to her Brittany's father and cuddled in his lap. Carter then led Brittany to one of the picnic tables right in front of the stage.

"I wrote this song for you Brit." Santana said with a smile.

Santana started singing as Noah began playing the keyboard and Ashton played the guitar.

_You surely must know magic girl_

_Cause you changed my life_

_It was dull and ordinary_

_But you made it sunny and bright_

_Now, I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good, girl_

_And you're all that matters to me_

She stood in the middle of the stage and winked at Brittany making sure to look her right in her eyes as she continued to sing.

_When my way was dark and troubles were near_

_Your love provided the light so I could see, girl_

_Just knowin' your love was near when times were bad_

_Kept the world from closin' in on me girl_

_I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good girl_

_And you're all that matters to me_

Brittany then jumped up and grabbed the extra microphone and went on the stage and began singing.

_Baby, you're part of every thought I think each day_

_Your name is in every phrase my lips say_

_Every dream I dream is about you_

_Honey I can't live without you_

Santana's mouth dropped in shock while Noah smiled and nodded at Brittany. Brittany winked at him and walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand and kept singing.

_You're the girl I sing about_

_In every love song I sing_

_(You're my everything) _Santana chimed in

_You're my winter baby_

_My summer, my fall and spring_

_(You're my everything) _Santana sang again.

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany softly before continuing to sing.

_Now, now, I was blessed the day I found you_

_Gonna build my whole world around you_

_You're everything good girl and you're all that matters to me_

_You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are_

_(Don't you know you're my everything) _Brittany sang with a big smile

_You're my everything, you're my everything_

_(Don't you know you're my everything) _Brittany sang_._

_You're my everything, you're my everything_

At the end of the song Santana hugged Brittany tightly and kissed her passionately as the backyard exploded with cheers and applause.

"You're my everything San." Brittany said softly while kissing her on the nose.

"How the hell do you know that song Brit?" She asked with a big smile while laughing. "I just wrote it like a few weeks ago."

Brittany blushed. "Don't be mad, but I heard you recording it before I left, so I asked Noah to download the song so I could write a verse and surprise you."

"I'm not mad at all baby." Santana said while holding her tight. "You are amazing Brit." She kissed her once again. "I love you so much."

"Ok so Santana that song better be on your next album!" Mercedes screamed out while walking on the small stage and hugging them.

"That was absolutely too cute." Quinn gushed. "I'm with Cedes that needs to be recorded as a duet."

Santana smiled as Brittany blushed. "That's up to Brit, I wrote the song but she wrote her verse and surprised me with her part."

"What?!" Mercedes asked with wide eyes as her son ran up to her and hugged her leg. She leaned down and picked him up rubbing his back and his cuddled close to her.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her." Brittany said shyly. "I owe it all to Noah though."

"That was so awesome Brit." Quinn said while shaking her head.

Noah walked over and picked Brittany up spinning her around. "That was perfect momma, even better than we practiced." He said with a huge smile.

"You helped her write that Noah?" Quinn as asked.

Noah shook his head, "I just tweaked the melody a little to match her voice a little better, and I slowed down the beat."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought I was singing slower." She said as Brittany hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. "It's much better this way."

"All those lessons in the studio paid off Noah." Zack said with a smile while grabbing Zacky from Mercedes arms and kissing her. "The job offer is still on the table for you to work with me and do some production work, you have an ear for music."

"No." Santana quickly stated.

"San..." Brittany said softly as Noah sighed and left the stage.

"I dont want him in the industry Zack." Santana replied sternly. "You know that, we are not raising Hollywood kids, I want them to have a normal childhood." Zack nodded and went after Noah.

"Nothing about Noah's childhood has been normal San." Quinn told her. "You both are superstar celebrities, look at this house, he has on Louis Vuitton sneakers right now." Quinn shook her head. "He's 15, you have to stop being so overprotective and let him grow up."

"You are absolutely right he's had an interesting childhood including watching you attack me at the age of 5." Santana said while narrowing her eyes at the Quinn

"Santana!" Brittany said quickly while letting the Latina go.

"Go to hell Santana, you cant bring that up every time you want to make a point." Quinn said as her eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm not sticking around for this never ending argument." Mercedes replied while rolling her eyes and walking away.

Quinn sniffled as a few tears escaped her eyes and she ran off the stage. Brittany shook her head at the Latina and stepped off stage following Quinn.

"Dammit." Santana whispered to herself.

* * *

**What did you think?! Leave a review**

**So how much are we loving Mackenzie already? Lol**

**The song Santana and Brittany sang was by The Temptations "You're My Everything"**

**Is Santana overprotective or justified for not wanting Noah in showbiz just yet?**

**If you read Forever Friends, I know you hate me for having Santana bring up the attack with Quinn but there is a reason she does, so dont stone me yet. Lol**

**I'm keeping it light and fluffy with this chapter well kind of Lol...but you know me...drama is on the way very very soon. Lol**


	2. Family Day!

**Thanks to _JustDelora, Razzvgirl, Gutty, Brit, Bodybroke, Brittan4Life3, BrittanaHeyaLover, Ig4az, Channy2425, QuinntanaEndgame, DominoL, NayNay1963, Icesk8er, XenaLin, Pikibear, Pheoberoz, Mata, Fegw5709, Laura, Lochy, Devilgrrl182, Br3adstix_ for your awesome reviews I replied to those of you with accounts via PM already.**

* * *

Santana put the microphone down and ran after Quinn. "Q!" She called out to the blonde who ignored her and walked in the house.

"Quinn, wait please." Santana said softly when she finally caught up to her. "Please."

Quinn turned around slowly and quickly wiped her eyes. "What!" She yelled out causing the Latina to jump.

Santana grabbed her hand and led her up the guestroom closing the door immediately. "I'm sorry Quinn." Santana said softly yet sincerely. "I'm really, really sorry." She grabbed a tissue and wiped the blonde's eyes.

"Please….." Quinn started. "Please stop bringing it up San. I thought we were past it."

"We are Q." Santana exhaled. "I knew it would hurt you when I said it, I was out of line but I swear I'm sorry."

"I dont want to keep fighting with you San." Quinn said while sniffling. "I don't want to ever relive that night, especially since i don't remember it."

"I know. It was a low blow on my part." Santana said said while looking away sheepishly.

"Yeah it was."

Santana sighed and hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch."

Quinn sighed and slightly laughed. "Yeah you are."

Santana broke the hug. "Brit calls me overprotective enough without you saying it in front of her, I don't need you adding fuel to the fire."

Quinn sat on the bed. "Well, you are overprotective, but you're right." Quinn rolled her eyes. "We've had this talk before and it's not my place to comment on how you raise your kids. I'm sorry."

Santana sat down on the bed next to her. "Thanks. I just want my kids to have a normal lives, it's bad enough that Brit travels so much that we don't have a normal family unit to begin with, then with my recording and filming; it gets hectic. I want to keep them grounded, they get enough glitz and glam from Brit and my life."

"I get it." Quinn said with a shrug. "But, this is Noah, not Carter or Mackey who are younger. Noah is 15 years old San, he's a great kid and he would be working with Zack. Who is basically a father figure to him and has been for the past 10 years. You know that Zack will keep him grounded and out of shady parts of the industry."

Santana nodded. "I know. But I don't want my kids in the business yet. I want them to be kids."

Quinn nodded. "I respect that, but you also need to respect what Noah wants too." She replied while standing up. "Thanks for apologizing, I'm going back to the party."

Santana ran her hands through her hair as she saw Carter sprint past the room. She got up quickly and followed her son.

"No running in the house baby." Santana called after him. "I don't want you to fall."

"Sorry!" He screamed over his shoulder.

**10pm.**

"Everything is cleaned up outside." Noah said while walking in the kitchen with Ashton.

"Yeah and Carter didn't help at all." Ashton complained.

Carter was standing off to the side yawning and rubbing his eyes. Brittany smiled and went over to pick him up. He immediately cuddled in her chest and rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes.

"Thank you boys." Brittany replied. "Ashton time for bed baby, take a shower first."

Ashton nodded while walking towards Brittany and hugging her. "Good night momma."

"Good night sweetheart, I love you." She said softly while kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too." He replied while running out of the kitchen.

"Want me to take Carter up to bed?" Noah asked while opening the fridge and pulling out the leftover food from the BBQ, quickly putting 3 hotdogs and an ear of corn on a plate to microwave.

"You can't be hungry right now." Santana said while laughing as she walked in the kitchen and ran her fingers through Carter's hair.

"I got him Noah." Brittany said while rubbing his back. "I'm going to put Carter to bed San." She called over her shoulder while walking out of the room.

40 minutes later Brittany walked back in their bedroom to find Santana holding a sleepy Mackenzie while she ran a bubble bath.

"Isn't it too late to give her a bath? Just lay her down San." Brittany replied while taking her clothes off.

The Latina shook her head. "She sleeps better after a bath at night." Santana told her quietly. She took her daughter's clothes off and stripped her own before she settled in the tub.

Brittany came in the bathroom and sat on the toilet watching the pair interact quietly.

"Momma you too?" Mackenzie said quietly while leaning her face on Santana's chest and closing her eyes.

"No baby, not this time." Brittany said with a smile.

"Come on in Brit." Santana replied while washing her daughter's legs.

Brittany took her clothes off and settled in their huge Jacuzzi bathtub behind Santana. She kissed the Latina softly on the neck before settling back and allowing Santana to finish bathing their daughter.

Within a few minutes Mackenzie was sound asleep on the Latina's chest hugging Santana tightly. Santana sighed in contentment while holding her daughter and continually rubbing her back with the warm water so she wouldn't get cold. Brittany began washing the Latina's back for her before washing her hair.

"Thank you baby." Santana whispered as she leaned back on Brittany's chest and sighed in contentment as Brittany wrapped her arms on top of Santana's around Mackenzie's waist.

"I miss moments like this when I'm on the road." Brittany said softly while kissing Santana on the shoulder. "I can tell you bond with her in a deep way like this."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, we usually talk about her day, ya know, what she colored, what flavor Popsicle she realized she doesn't really like anymore, or her new favorite cartoon." Santana laughed softly and ran the warm towel over Mackenzie's back again while kissing her on the top of her head. "But even when she is super sleepy, like now, I still take a bath with her and just hold her. She gets lost in the shuffle with her brothers sometimes, I just want to make sure she knows she has our attention as well."

"You do such an amazing job with them San, even when I'm gone and you are doing it alone, you do a great job baby." Brittany told her. "You've grown so much in the 9 years we've been married. I'm so proud of you."

Santana blushed and turned her head to kiss Brittany softly on the lips. "Thanks Brit."

After another 15 minutes Santana sat up. "I'm going to take Mackey to bed Brit." She turned and handed Mackenzie to Brittany who hugged her tightly to keep her warm as Santana got out of the tub and quickly dried herself putting on a robe. She then grabbed a towel and held out her arms waiting for Brittany to hand their daughter over.

Brittany kissed the little blonde on the forehead. "Good night baby, momma loves you so so much." She whispered to her before handing her over. Santana wrapped her up and dressed her in her pajamas quickly before taking her downstairs to her bedroom.

Santana was lying in bed when Brittany came out of the bathroom and quietly slipped in bed next to her.

"I can tell you are mad at me from earlier." Santana stated while turning to face her wife. "You've been gone for 2 weeks….home for 2 days and you are mad at me already?"

Brittany sighed. "I'm not mad."

"Ok, so what are you then?" Santana asked.

"I'm disappointed. Why would you say that to Quinn?" Brittany asked while turning to face her.

Santana shrugged. "I was pissed, Quinn has no business commenting on my parenting or any decisions we make regarding our kids."

"Santana…" Brittany said while closing her eyes.

"I apologized to her baby, we talked and it's okay." Santana told her as Brittany opened her eyes. "I know I was out of line, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now. I want to relax in bed with my wife, who I hardly see anymore." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany smiled back before leaning forward and kissing her. "Being with the kids the past 2 days has made me realize how much I miss being home." Brittany said while wiggling close to Santana.

"What are you saying Brit?" Santana asked.

"That after Greece, I'm done touring." Brittany told her. "I'm just going to focus on the studio and choreographing videos."

"Are you sure that's what you what you want to do." Santana asked her.

Brittany nodded. "I don't want miss another school year with them, I don't want to miss Mackey starting pre-school this fall, or Noah going to prom, or Carter's swim meets, or Ashton's recitals. I want to be around more."

"What about your dance company?" Santana asked while grabbing her hand.

"I can let Nicko to take over the seminars, the overseas ones at least. I think I want to open another location for the studio anyways, so I can offer more classes" She replied softly. "That way I can be here in LA more, I need to be home more."

Santana brushed Brittany's hair behind her ear while cupping her face and kissing her slowly. "I love you Brit, and whatever you decide to do I will support you baby 1000%."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, and I love you more than I could ever tell you."

Santana yawned and hid her face in Brittany's neck while wrapping an arm around her and closing her eyes.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked. "Do the kids have anything planned?"

"Not that I know of." Santana said quietly.

"There is a carnival, we should go." Brittany suggested.

Santana opened her eyes and leaned back. "That sounds like fun, Carter and Mackey will love that."

"So let's go tomorrow." Brittany said while peppering kisses on Santana's exposed neck.

"Works for me baby." Santana told her. "When are you going back to the studio?"

"I was going to go back right away on Monday and check on things before I head to your center and check on things there." Brittany told her while stroking her hair. "Is your schedule clear on Monday?"

Santana sighed. "No, I have an interview with E! Monday early afternoon."

"Where is the interview going to be?" Brittany asked while opening Santana's robe and running her hand up and down her back.

"We are doing it in my studio downstairs." Santana said softly. "Hair and makeup are showing up around 9, wardrobe will be here at 11."

"Well, I can take Mackey with me Monday morning, so you don't have to worry about her." Brittany said while leaning down and kissing Santana's exposed chest softly as she took a nipple in her mouth and nibbled on it causing the Latina to roll her hips slightly.

"You sure baby?" Santana replied. "She won't be a problem if she is here."

"Yeah, I can take her to breakfast for some momma time with her." Brittany said while closing Santana's robe back up for her and kissing her on the forehead.

"She will love that." Santana told her while opening her eyes and kissing Brittany slowly deepening the kiss while moaning into it.

"You are tired San, even your lips are tired." Brittany laughed.

"I'm sorry Brit, I'm exhausted right now." Santana said while lying on the blonde's chest.

"Well let's get some sleep." Brittany told her while leaning over and tossing the cover over them. Santana sat up and turned on the intercom for Mackenzie's room so they could hear the activity in her room at night, while making sure the switch is off for Noah, Ashton, and Carter's rooms.

"Turn Carter's on too San." Brittany said.

Santana looked over. "Why? We never have his on over night."

"He felt warm when I put him to bed tonight." Brittany told her while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Santana nodded. "Ok." She turned on the intercom in Carter's room before turning off the light in their room. She slid down in the covers as Brittany wrapped her arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night Sanny."

"Good night Brit Brit."

**4am.**

"Mom! Momma!" Noah called into the intercom into the girl's room.

Santana stirred in her sleep and exhaled while scooting back further into Brittany's embrace but didn't wake up.

"Mom! Momma!" Noah called into the intercom again louder.

Brittany heard and jumped out of her sleep. She leaned over Santana and pressed the intercom back. "What wrong Noah?" She asked.

"Carter is wheezing." Noah said quickly.

"Shit." Brittany said while jumping up and tossing on clothes.

Santana felt her jump up and woke up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Carter's wheezing." Brittany rushed out. Santana's eyes widened and she jumped up as well.

"We are coming baby." She intercommed into his room as Brittany ran out of the door.

They got to Carter's room and saw Noah holding him while yawning and rubbing his back. Brittany instantly picked up Carter from Noah's lap and cuddled him in her lap while rocking slightly. Santana ran in the bathroom that connected his room with Ashton's and got a wet towel and his inhaler from his respiratory infection he had last week.

Santana did a test puff to make sure it still worked before holding it up to his mouth. "Open up baby." She said softly while pumping 2 puffs of the medication in his mouth.

"His respiratory infection should have been cleared up by now." Brittany said while rubbing his back.

"Yeah it should be, it's been over a week." Santana said while furrowing her eyebrows and running the cold towel over his forehead.

"You ok baby?" Brittany asked him as his breathing got back to normal.

Carter nodded and wiped his tears away. Santana grabbed his hand and gently ran the towel over his face. She then looked at Noah, who was fully dressed.

"Why are you fully dressed?" Santana asked while lifting Carter's shirt and running the towel over his chest then handing it to Brittany to run over his back. "It's after 4am."

Brittany then looked up and noticed Noah was indeed fully dressed, she also noticed a hickey forming on his neck but decided to talk to him in private to avoid a blow up with Santana this late at night.

"Thanks for calling us Noah." Brittany said to her teenage son.

"No problem." He said softly. "Is he okay?"

Santana never took her eyes off of Noah, eyeing him up and down. "He will be fine mijo." She glanced at Carter who was holding Brittany tightly while she rocked him to calm him down some more. "Why are you dressed? I'm asking for the 2nd time now. It's 4am, did you leave the house?"

"Go to bed Noah." Brittany quickly interjected while raising her eyebrow at her son. "Thanks again."

He mouthed a thank you to Brittany and quickly left the room more than happy to avoid Santana's glare.

"My chest hurts." Carter said softly while closing his eyes.

Santana came and sat down on the bed next to them and kissed the back of Carter's head. "Does it hurt to breathe baby?" She asked.

"No." He whispered out.

"Are you sure Carter?" Brittany asked while rubbing his chest.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"Ummm, let's see how tonight goes San, if he isn't better in the morning we can take him to the ER." Brittany told her.

"Ok, that sounds good." Santana replied while running her fingers through his hair.

Carter sat up. "I don't wanna get more shots." He said with tears in his eyes.

Santana smiled. "You wont get shots baby."

"Promise?" He asked while turning to look at her.

Santana nodded. "I promise, but if you feel better when you wake up then we don't have to go ok?"

He turned and rested his head back on Brittany's chest. "Ok."

Brittany scooted up to rest her back on the headboard and pulled the covers over them. "I'm going to stay with him until he goes to back to sleep San, go back to bed baby."

Santana yawned. "Are you sure Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I will be up in a little bit."

"Ok." Santana leaned down and kissed Carter on the forehead. "Good night baby, mommy hopes you feel better. I love you."

"I love you too." He said sleepily.

She leaned over and kissed Brittany softly on the lips before leaving the room. She walked past Noah's door. She debated going in and asking for the 3rd time why he is up and dressed at this time of night, but decided against it. "One child crisis per night." She told herself while walking back up the steps to her bedroom.

Brittany leaned her head back and closed her eyes while rubbing Carter's back and humming softly.

"I like when you're home." He said suddenly. "I don't like when you leave."

Brittany smiled. "I like when I'm home too baby." She felt her eyes start to well up a little. She knew her constant absence was okay with Noah and Ashton. Noah at 15 was used to it by now, even though Ashton was only 9, he adapted to her absence very well right away. Carter on the other hand didn't take too kindly to Brittany being gone, which was usually the cause of his acting out.

He was always closer to Brittany, one of the main reasons being Santana went right back to work after having him. She landed a huge movie role that eventually skyrocketed her career. Brittany was home the first few years of his life, taking on the majority of the raising of the kids while Santana worked on her album and her movie roles. It was a fair trade off for the two since Santana stalled her career and carried Ashton.

The initial plan was for them to alternate carrying the kids but after a painful miscarriage, both emotionally and physically for Brittany, who was pregnant for only 2 months before she lost the baby, a year after they had Ashton. They then decided to let Santana carry again, thus welcoming Carter to the world. Brittany always felt a strong connection to Carter for some reason, though she loved all her kids equally, she was a littler closer to him.

"Momma will be home more now ok?" She told him while wiping her eyes.

"Thank you." He said as his little eyes finally closed and he fell asleep.

Brittany held him for another 10 minutes before laying him down and leaving the room after peppering kisses to his face to make sure he didn't have a huge fever still.

She left the room and went to Noah's, knocking on the door before walking in. Noah was laying in bed on his back typing quickly on his phone.

"So who is she?" Brittany asked while sitting down in the recliner in his room.

"Who?" He asked while putting his phone down.

"The girl that has you sneaking out and coming home at 4am with a hickey?" Brittany asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

Noah's eyes widened as he picked up his phone and turned on the camera to look at his neck. "Shit." He mumbled out.

"Watch you language in my presence." She stated calmly.

"Sorry." He said while sitting up. "I didn't leave the house I was just outside with her in her car."

"Doing what Noah?" Brittany asked while trying to keep her voice steady.

"We were just talking." He shrugged.

"Talking doesn't leave hickeys." Brittany said while raising an eyebrow. "We can do this my way or your mother's way. You know if Santana sees that hickey, she just may kill you."

Noah sighed and flopped back on his bed. "I know."

"You're grounded for a week." Brittany said while standing up.

"I didn't do anything to get grounded for." Noah said quickly while sitting up.

"No parties or leaving the house next weekend." Brittany said. "You are only 15 you are not to go outside the house this time of night Noah, especially without permission. That's unacceptable."

"I'm sorry momma." He said sheepishly.

She walked over and hugged him before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you baby boy, good night."

"I love you too." He replied.

"Put some toothpaste on your neck to dry it out." She called over her shoulder with a smile while winking at him.

He smiled and jumped up running into the bathroom attached to his room.

Brittany went back upstairs to her bedroom and slipped back in bed. She kissed Santana on the neck since the Latina was sound asleep again, and hugged her tightly before burying her face in her neck and going back to sleep.

The next morning Santana was woken up by Mackenzie who was trying to climb in their bed but was unsuccessful numerous times and kept falling on her butt. Santana heard the little blonde groan in frustration and opened her eyes and looked over the side of the bed where Mackenzie was sitting with a frown on her face with Brittany's signature pout. Yet another characteristic she inherited from her mother, along with her bubby personality, love of animals, and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Mack." She said with a smile.

"I cant do it." She said sadly.

"Here let me help you." Santana said softly while holding her hands out and grabbing her daughters. "Start climbing and mommy will pull you the rest of the way."

Mackenzie did as told and smiled proudly when she made it in the bed. She kissed Santana on the cheek. "Buenos dias." She said with a big smile as her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming in the room.

"Buenos dias mija." Santana said softly. Mackenzie then climbed over Santana and laid on Brittany.

Brittany felt the weight on her body and opened her eyes receiving a wet kiss on the forehead instantly. "Hey baby girl." She said with a smile.

"Good morning momma."

"Good morning Miss Mackenzie." She said softly while hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Noah made waffles." Mackenzie said while sitting up and jumping off the bed to run out of the room.

Santana rolled over to face Brittany. "Good morning beautiful." She said softly while leaning in to kiss her wife. Brittany immediately deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

"So, will you join me downstairs for waffles?" Santana asked. "Before all the little Lopez-Pierce's eat them all."

Brittany laughed. "I would love to."

They walked in the kitchen hand in hand. "Good morning!" Carter yelled out with a smile covered in syrup.

Santana laughed as she walked and wiped his mouth with a napkin before kissing him on the forehead. "You feeling better today?" She asked him.

He nodded and smiled. Brittany went over and hugged him from behind his chair kissing the top of his head.

Brittany then picked up Ashton and spun him around while peppering kisses on his face. "Ewwwww stop." He laughed.

"Oh, you're too old for kisses from me now?" Brittany feigned being hurt. "You hear this San?"

Santana laughed. "He better not be too old for my kisses." She said while running over and helping Brittany pepper kisses all over his face while tickling him.

"Ok, ok, ok." He laughed. "Good morning mommies." He said while kissing each one on the cheek.

Noah had his headphones around his neck blasting his music while he cooked bacon, sausage, and eggs.

"Noah made lots of food!" Mackenzie said while standing up in her chair and pointing to the piles of food on the table.

Santana smiled and picked up Mackenzie and set her down in the chair correctly. "I see, good morning mijo."

"Morning mom." He said with a smile while walking over and hugging her tightly kissing her on the cheek, before hugging and kissing Brittany as well.

As Santana sat down with Mackenzie in her lap at the table and began fixing her daughters plate, Brittany lifted Noah's headphones, which revealed a deep, very very noticeable purple hickey. Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"Figure something out." She whispered to him while grabbing two mugs of coffee. "And turn the music off."

"Here baby." She said while sitting down next to Santana at the table and handing her a mug.

"Thanks Brit." Santana replied while cutting up Mackenzie's waffles for her.

"Use your fork Carter." Brittany replied noticing him picking up his waffle and biting it with his hands.

Noah set down the remaining platters of food. "Dig in everyone!" He said with a smile.

"Take the headphones off at the table Noah." Santana said while fixing Brittany a plate.

"They aren't on." He said quickly.

"Do they need to be around your neck then?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow. "Those are $500 headphones, I'm not buying another pair if they get syrup or anything on them."

As Brittany poured juice for Mackenzie, Carter, and Ashton she noticed the fear in Noah's eyes. "Just make sure they stay off at the table Noah." She told him. "You want juice San?"

"I will just share yours baby, is that ok?" Santana replied.

Brittany smiled. "That's fine." She set the juice on the table and sat back down.

"What are we doing today?" Ashton said while cutting his waffle. "Everyone's home, we should have family day."

"We are going to go a carnival." Brittany said with a smile. "Everyone want to do that?"

Noah made a face at his mothers that basically said 'hell no' and shook his head quickly.

"Noah too?" Mackenzie asked.

Santana smiled knowing that Noah would change his mind if Mackenzie wanted him to go.

"Will you get me a bear?" She asked Noah will her big blue eyes.

Noah smiled and laughed. "I will win you a bear and a tiger." He winked at her.

"Woooooooowwwwww." She breathed out.

"Can Quinton come?" Ashton asked quickly.

"Can Zacky come?" Carter asked as well.

"No, just us today boys." Santana replied.

After breakfast was demolished, Noah went down to the work out room to lift weights while Santana took Mackenzie upstairs to get dressed.

"Ashton I want you to wash the dishes and Carter I want you to dry the dishes." Brittany said while placing Carter on a step stool. "No fighting either, work together so it gets done quickly."

Brittany then headed upstairs entered their bedroom and laid back down closing her eyes when Hannah called her.

**_Hey Han whats up?_**

_Hey I was calling because I was going to see if the kids wanted to the a carnival today, I don't work and was going to take them_

Brittany laughed **_San and I are taking them, why don't you come with us_**

_Sounds like a family day, I don't want to intrude_

**_You are family Hannah, the kids would love if you came, especially Noah, he doesn't really want to go anyways._**

Hannah laughed. _Noah is even more fun to hang out with now that he is older. Cool, count me in. What time are you guy going?_

**_Let's say 2pm, so Mackey can take a nap first._**

_Great that works, I will come over at 1_

Brittany hung up her cell phone and tossed it on the bed closing her eyes once again. Santana crept in the room and laid on her wife hugging her tightly.

"Have I said how much I love having you home Brit?" Santana said with a smile while sliding off of Brittany and lying next to her.

"I love being home." She said with a smile while kissing her. "Hannah wants to go with us today, is that ok?"

"Absolutely." Santana told her with a smile. "Jackson coming too?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't think so, well she didn't mention him at least."

"Ok." Santana yawned.

"Are you feeling ok lately?" Brittany asked while sitting up and lifting the Latina's legs into her lap so she could massage her feet. "You've been yawning a lot and you seem overly exhausted since I got back."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I'm ok for the most part."

"What does the most part mean?" Brittany asked her.

"Well I had a migraine earlier this week, like a really bad one, and I kind of feel like one is coming on now." Santana replied.

"Do you want to skip the carnival today?" Brittany asked her.

Santana shook her head. "I just took a pill so it should stop it before it gets too bad."

"Where's Mackey?" Brittany asked.

"Coloring while watching a movie in her room." Santana said softly as Brittany moved to lie back down next to her.

"Do you want to put her in ballet?" Brittany asked while pulling the Latina to rest on her chest and while she stroked her hair.

"You don't think she is too young?" Santana asked while sliding her hand under Brittany's shirt and rubbing her side.

"Nope, I just hired one of the best ballet instructors around for the studio, we can put her in the introductory class, just to see if she likes it." Brittany told her.

"She would look sooooooo cute in her tutu Brit." Santana beamed. "Just like you did when you were little."

Brittany laughed. "She would be adorable."

"Sign her up, and we can talk to her about it." Santana said softly while falling asleep.

**7pm **

After 5 hours of rides, games, treats, prizes, and fun the Lopez-Pierce family was headed back to the entrance to leave for the night. Mackenzie was getting tired and the carnival was getting way too crowded for Santana's liking with her kids out. They were already followed by the paparazzi for an hour taking pictures and videos of the family. They had also been swarmed 3x different times by groups of people wanting autographs. Hannah was called into work so she left an hour earlier.

"Can we get cotton candy?" Carter asked while looking up at Brittany who was holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah baby, let's find a stand." Brittany told him.

"There's one over there." Noah said while pointing with the huge stuffed pink tiger he won Mackenzie at one of the stands.

"Can I have one too?" Mackey asked Santana who was carrying her, while she held a giant plush rose Noah won her as well.

"Sure Mack." She replied softly.

"You okay San?" Brittany asked while glancing over at her wife.

"Yeah, I just need some water." Santana stated while handing Mackenzie to Noah. "Can you carry her mijo?"

Noah nodded and reached down lifting Mackenzie on his shoulders. "Hang on tight." He told her while tightly holding her leg with one hand. She wrapped her hands around his neck and nodded while resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Noah please be careful with her." Brittany told him while giving Ashton money to go buy cotton candy. "Get your sister a pink one and get a hotdog and bottle of water for me to share with your mom."

Brittany then went behind Santana and kissed her neck. "You have a fever." She whispered in her ear while hugging her. "How is your head?"

"Getting worse, but it's ok. I have some pills with me." Santana stated as fans asking for autographs and pictures from the pair once again suddenly swarmed them. Santana sighed softly to herself before putting on a big smile.

"Just a few minutes this time guys, we want to spend time with our kids ok?" Santana asked politely while beginning to sign t-shirts, and napkins. Brittany posed for pictures and did the same thing.

Noah took Mackenzie off his shoulders and set her on the ground. "Ashton hold her hand and do not let it go." He told him as the grey-eyed boy came back over and handed Mackenzie her cotton candy. He grabbed the hotdog and water to give to Brittany as well.

Noah went over closer and stood behind his mothers making sure no one got too close or got out of hand. He often acted as their security due to his size when they were out as a family.

"It's sticky." Mackenzie said with a smile while wiping her wet sticky hand on her shirt. She would take a hand full of the cotton candy and eat then lick her hand and grab more.

"Hold her arm Carter." Ashton said while letting go of Mackenzie's hand. "I'll get more napkins."

Carter was busy eating his cotton candy while looking at the fireworks now erupting in the sky and didn't pay attention to Ashton.

"I wanna go with you." Mackenzie called after Ashton while following after him but quickly losing sight of him in the crowd. She looked around not seeing anyone she knew and dropped her cotton candy as she tensed up and froze. "Mommy?" She called out softly. "M-momma?" She said again before she started to cry. "N-noah" She looked around frantically but couldn't find them so she took of running to find them.

"M-m-mommy!" She yelled out as she ran with tears in her eyes.

Ashton came back with a handful of napkins. "Here Mack…." He started before his voice trailed off. "Where's Mackey?" He asked Carter while looking around.

"She's with Noah." He said completely oblivious to everyone and everything going on around him. He didn't see Noah leave Mackenzie with Ashton.

Ashton shrugged. "Ok."

Once the crowd left Noah handed Brittany the hot dog and the water. "Thanks, where are Ashton, Carter, and Mackey?" Brittany asked while taking a bite and then handing it to Santana. "Eat something San." Santana nodded and took a bite while quickly chugging the bottle of water.

"They are right over here with Ashton." Noah said while leading the women back to where Ashton and Carter were now sword fighting with the toy swords they got earlier.

"Where is your sister?" Santana asked quickly when she didn't see Mackenzie.

"With Noah." Carter said while continuing to sword fight.

"I'm right here." Noah said while grabbing the swords out of their hands. "I left Mackenzie with you Ashton." He all but yelled. "I told you not to let her hand go."

"Oh God." Santana breathed out softly while looking around for her daughter quickly. She took a few steps back as her heart rate picked up and she felt dizzy and nauseous. "M-mackey."

"Carter said she was with you!" Ashton yelled back.

"Stop fighting," Brittany said quickly. "Who the hell had her last?"

"Ashton did!" Noah said while looking around hoping to catch sight of the little blonde.

Santana saw an officer and quickly grabbed him. "M-m-my daughter is missing. She's 3, she has on purple glitter leggings, a white, pink, and purple striped shirt and white glitter converse. She has b-b-blonde hair with blue eyes. Um, her um, her hair is in two pigtails with white ribbons." She quickly stuttered out as tears were streaming her face. She pulled up a picture of Mackenzie on her phone and showed it to the officer

"Find your sister now!" Brittany hissed out to Noah. "Ashton go with Noah!" She grabbed Carter's hand tightly and ran over to where Santana was with the officer. They quickly gave their officer their cell phone numbers as an Amber Alert was called out through the carnival grounds.

When the officer went running to find the little girl. Brittany pulled Santana into a tight hug. "Don't fall apart Santana…..please don't baby." Brittany whispered to her. "Deep breaths, I feel your heart beating."

"Brit…" Santana cried into her shoulder as Brittany hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "She's our baby….She's probably so scared."

"We will find her San." Brittany said while doing her best to keep her emotions in check, she quickly wiped her own tears. "Come on we have to split up and look for her. I will take Carter with me. Noah and Ashton are together looking for her."

Santana nodded as Brittany wiped the Latinas tears away. "I will go this way you go the other way." Brittany said while taking off running with Carter calling out Mackenzie's name.

Santana pulled out her phone and took off running the opposite way as well. "Mackey! Mack!" She called out while looking around frantically.

"You had one thing to do Grey!" Noah yelled. "Mackey! I told you to hold her hand and not let it go."

"Mackey!" Ashton called out while looking around. "Stop yelling at me, you were supposed to be watching her too."

"I don't know why you and Carter don't fuckin listen!" He growled out. "Mackey!"

"I'm telling that you're cussing at me!" Ashton said quickly.

"You wont be alive long enough to tell, mommy is going to kill you if we don't find Mackey!" Noah yelled again.

Ashton sniffled so Noah stopped walking and sighed. "Look I'm sorry Grey. I shouldn't be yelling at you. I just want to find Mackey ok?" Noah said sincerely.

"I do too." Ashton said sadly.

Noah rubbed the top of Ashton's head. "We will find her. This isn't your fault ok? It's mine. I should have kept her on my shoulders. Come on man, don't cry." Noah pulled out a Gucci handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to Ashton. "Wipe your face."

Ashton quickly wiped his face and handed the handkerchief back to Noah.

"You okay now?" Noah asked him. Ashton nodded. "Come on let's find Mack." The two boys took off running again while screaming out her name.

"Mackey baby where are you?!" Brittany called out while holding Carter's hand tightly.

"Did someone take her?" Carter asked with tears in his eyes.

Brittany froze. "No, no baby." She shook her head quickly. "She is probably just somewhere eating her cotton candy or looking up at the fireworks." She said as her voice cracked. While the possibility of Mackey being snatched did cross her mind she choose not to think that way. She convinced herself that Mackenzie was somewhere safe eating her cotton candy just waiting to be found.

"But where is she?" Carter asked. "I wont be mean to her anymore I promise." He said while he started to cry.

Brittany stopped walking and kneeled down in front of him pulling him into a hug. "We will find her Carter."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Come on let's keep looking." She stood back up. "Don't let go of my hand ok baby?"

"Ok." He replied quickly. "I wont."

"Mackey!" Brittany called out again as tears streamed down her face as she frantically looked around. "Where are you baby?"

Between Santana's migraine and her fear from not knowing where Mackenzie was, her body was slowly shutting down on her. Her breathing picked up as her head pounded. She stopped and went over to the side and rummaged through her purse pulling out her inhaler and taking a few puffs. "Do not have a panic attack right now." She told herself softly. "She is ok…she is ok…."

She looked at her screensaver on her phone, which was a picture of all four of her kids and kissed the screen. "Mommy will find you Mackenzie." Santana got her breathing under control and took off to find her daughter again. She ignored her throbbing head and continued yelling at the top of her lungs. "Mackey! "Mackenzie!"

* * *

**Whose fault is it for losing Mackey?**

**Brittany right or wrong for trying to help Noah hide his hickey from Santana? Lol**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Sorry

**Surprise new chapter!**

Thanks to **_Ironmaidenavenger08, razzvgirl, Prettygleekbitch, silvrd21, lg4az, Fruith, NayNay1963, Cheekymonkey312, JustDelora, CastleWalls7, Laura, BodyBroke, JustJanie, QuinntanaEndgame, Stepheyy, Maddie2324, Silva, Br3adstix, Blueskkies, Iloy-shadowchild, XenaLin, Pikibear, Channy2425, Pheoberoz, Carocg5 and all the GUEST _**for your reviews.

So interesting reading the reviews and your opinions on whose fault it was for losing Mackey. I personally blame everyone aside from Carter and Brittany. Lol

* * *

Quinn was lying on her couch drifting to sleep, enjoying the complete peace and quiet in her house for once. Eli and Manny were out doing God's knows what, since they were 16 year old boys with a car on a Saturday night. Noelle was at a sleepover, and Quinton was out of town for the weekend at a track meet. Puck was over at Zack and Mercedes's house doing some work with Zack for his new sitcom he was writing. The green-eyed blonde had just closed her eyes when there was banging at the door startling her, and causing her to fall off the couch.

"What the hell?" She groaned out while pulling herself up to her feet just as Mercedes came running in the house.

"Turn on the news!" She screamed out.

"Hello to you to Cedes, come on in." Quinn teased while tossing the diva the remote.

"This is serious Q." Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

Quinn's smile faltered. "W-what's wrong? W-why are you crying?" She said slowly.

Mercedes turned on the news and pointed at the screen. "Mackey is missing." She said softly as Quinn stumbled back on the couch staring at the screen. There was a picture of Santana and Brittany holding Mackenzie and smiling with the headline.

**"Mackenzie, daughter of Grammy award winning actress/singer Santana and wife Brittany Lopez-Pierce went missing an hour ago at a local carnival, details still emerging."**

Quinn momentarily lost her breath before she quickly grabbed her phone calling Santana.

"I've been calling Brit and she hasn't answered. I texted them both." Mercedes said. "Puck and Zack are on their way to the carnival to circle the surrounding streets, and Zack called their security and bodyguards to go meet them there."

"Why are they out with no bodyguards or security anyways?" Quinn asked while texting Santana. "Especially at a carnival?"

**TO SAN: Call me babe!**

"I don't know." Mercedes said softly as they watched the news cameras flip flop from following Santana around the park to following Brittany and Carter around. "I should go down there."

Quinn shook her head. "You will cause a bigger media frenzy."

"Dammit you're right." Mercedes said while sitting down next to Quinn as the blonde wiped her stray tears away.

"Dear God please let them find Mackey." Quinn said quietly as her and Mercedes's phones start to go crazy with phone calls, texts, emails, and tweets.

Quinn picked her up phone and texted Eli.

**TO ELI: Drive by Santana's house and see how much paparazzi is out there.**

**FROM ELI: We are trying to call Noah right now but he keeps sending us to voicemail. We will drive by and let you know**

**FROM MANNY: If someone snatched Mackey, Im kicking their ass….that's a guarantee.**

**TO ELI: Don't call him just text him baby**

**TO MANNY: I want you both to come straight home so you don't do anything stupid.**

"What should we do?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"I, I don't know." Mercedes said sadly. "I don't know Q."

Quinn picked up her phone and called Santana once more.

Santana was now down to slow walk while screaming out. "Mackey! Where are you baby?! Mommy is right here!" Her head was pounding, her chest felt tight, and her breathing was choppy. Her phone rang again; she pulled out her earpiece and answered.

**_Hey Q _**She choked out

_Breathe San…stop for a second and breath baby_

**_I have to find her I cant stop Q…..she…..she…._**

_San, sweetheart, just stop for one second and breathe. Please_

Santana stopped and sat on a bench dropping her head into her hands.

_Deep breaths San, I'm going to stay on the phone with you until you find her. I want you to calm down so when you find Mack, she sees you in a calm state and she doesn't panic more than she probably already is. She needs to see you and Brit strong._

**_What if we don't find her? _**Santana sobbed.

_You will Santana….dont even think like that. We are **not **thinking that way. Zack called your security so Sam and Tom are on the way._

**_Thanks, I guess it's on the news?_**

_Every channel… _Quinn replied. She heard Santana break down sobbing and wiped her own eyes.

_Come on San…..breathe baby…._

Santana wiped her face and took a few deep breaths while pulling out her inhaler once again.

_I'm still here San….I'm not hanging up ok?_

Santana took another deep breath and stood up slowly. **_I don't want to yell in your ear Q_**

_Go ahead….I'm not hanging up until you find her_

**_Thanks _**Santana then began walking again looking frantically for her daughter.

"Dammit, where are you Mackey?" Brittany said to herself as her and Carter made their way through the park.

"There she is!" Carter screamed out.

"Where baby?!" Brittany asked quickly.

"Over there." Carter pointed while running and pulling Brittany. Mackey was sitting under a picnic table crying while holding her rose Noah won for her. She had her head in her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

Brittany picked up Carter and ran as fast as she could. She set Carter down and got on her hands and knees. "Mackey…..come here baby….momma is here." She said softly.

Mackey looked up quickly when she heard Brittany's voice and ran out as fast as she could into her mother's arms. Brittany hugged her tightly while they both cried. "I'm so sorry Mackey." She whispered in her ear. "I'm so so sorry."

Brittany pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Carter. "Text mommy and Noah, tell them we are by the big root beer stand."

Carter nodded and texted them before sitting down as close as possible to Brittany while she held and rocked Mackenzie who still hadn't calmed down and was crying inconsolably. Brittany kept peppering kisses to her to her head while whispering soft words in ear as she rubbed her back. "It's ok baby, you are safe now."

A few minutes later Santana came running full speed over to them and hugged Mackey tightly around Brittany. "Thank God! I'm glad you are ok mija." She said while kissing the back of her head over and over as she rubbed her back. Santana lifted her hand and wiped Brittany's tears away before wiping her own. "Stay close Carter, come here baby." She said while opening her arms to Carter who cuddled close.

Noah and Ashton came running up with Sam and Tom, the girl's bodyguards. "I'm sorry Mack." Noah said quickly while rubbing her head gently.

Mackenzie still had her face buried in Brittany's chest with her arms tightly around her mother hiding her face. Brittany kept rubbing her back to calm her. "I got you now baby." She said while kissing her head.

"We have a limo coming ladies." Sam replied. "Let's get a move on, every news channel and media outlet possible is here, let's get these kids out of here."

Santana sighed. "Have someone drive the truck back to our house." She tossed Tom her keys. "Brit I want to take her to the hospital to get looked at." Santana said quickly while rubbing Mackenzie's arms and legs as she looked them over. "Just in case."

Brittany nodded. "Okay, let's go." Santana reached down and grabbed Mackenzie so Brittany could stand up. Mackenzie instantly latched on to Santana's neck and hid her face as she cried softly.

"You are safe now Mack." Santana cooed in her ear as Mackenzie held her tightly around the neck. The little blonde rested her head on the Latina's shoulder hiding her face in her mother's neck as tears still streamed out of her little eyes. "Noah pick up Carter please baby, Ashton grab Brit's hand."

Brittany walked over and felt Santana's neck. "Can you hold her San? You look like you are going to pass out." Brittany said softly taking in Santana's red droopy eyes that were glazed over.

Santana nodded. "I'm okay. I got her Brit. I just want to get out of here and get Mackey home."

"Wait…." Sam said to the group while listening to something in his earpiece. "We have extra security on the way. Hold tight."

Noah picked up Carter while sliding his shades on to hide his red eyes, as the paparazzi gathered around the group screaming out questions and taking pictures. Carter hid his face in Noah's neck as Noah took his baseball cap off and put it on Carter's head to hide his face. Carter especially wasn't a fan of the paparazzi and would usually hide his face when his mothers were surrounded.

"Put your sunglasses on baby." Brittany said to Ashton while sliding hers on. Santana slipped hers off of the top of her head and put her hand up to cover Mackenzie's eyes from the tons of bright flashes going off all around them.

"You okay Mackey?" Santana asked. Mackenzie didn't answer she instead just hugged the Latina tighter, who sighed softly and bounced slightly to try to calm her down some more.

Moments later a limo pulled up and the family quickly hopped in. Santana held Mackenzie tightly as the little blonde straddled her and refused to show her face, instead she hid her face in Santana's chest. Brittany sat close to the pair and wrapped her arm around Santana while rubbing Mackenzie's back.

"Are you okay Mack?" Santana asked again but Mackenzie wouldn't still wouldn't answer or talk, she just held her mother tighter. "Why won't she talk Brit?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Give her some time San, she is still shook up." Brittany said softly while leaning down and kissing the top of her daughter's head softly. "She will talk when she is calm enough."

Sam hopped in the front seat of the limo. "Which hospital ladies?"

"St Joseph's." Santana replied.

"Make sure the paps are far away please. I think it's scaring her more Sam." Brittany added.

"Security will be there ladies." He replied.

"Noah don't tweet or get on Facebook baby ok?" Santana said while stroking Mackenzie's hair as tears started streaming down her eyes and she began wincing in pain. "Um, uh text Mercedes and Quinn that we are going to St. Joseph's. I hung up on Q when Carter texted me that they found Mack."

"San….." Brittany said noticing how much pain Santana appeared to be in.

"I'm ok Brit." Santana replied while turning to look at her wife.

Brittany shook her head. "No, you aren't baby." She replied while wiping Santana's tears. "Close your eyes and lay your head back until we get there. I want you to get looked at too."

"Mackey is first priority." Santana said while holding her daughter tightly.

"Of course baby, but I want you looked at after. Your migraines are starting to scare me. You've had a lot lately and they are getting worse." Brittany replied as Carter cuddled closer to her side. She looked down and smiled at him while putting her arm around him. "You ok Carter?" He nodded and leaned further into her embrace as she kissed the top of his head.

As they pulled up to the hospital the limo was immediately swarmed with reporters and fans. Sam jumped out as the other security jumped out of their trucks and pushed the crowd back so the family could walk comfortably into the hospital. Santana handed Mackenzie off to Brittany while Ashton held Santana's hand tightly. Noah also walked close behind Santana noticing how weak his mother was. The pair took Mackenzie in the room and let the doctor look her over.

When the exam was over, revealing she was perfectly fine just a little shook up and scared still, Noah opened his arms to take her from Brittany while she went in the back with Santana, but she wouldn't leave her mother's side, quickly hiding her face in Brittany's neck while shaking her head. Brittany hugged her tighter.

"Don't take it personal Noah, ok?" Brittany said softly while rubbing her back. "She's still shook up."

He nodded and sat back with his head in his hands while Carter leaned into his side. He looked up and wrapped his arm around his younger brother. "Come here Grey, come sit by me." Ashton got up and sat close while Noah wrapped his other arm around him.

Quinn came running in the waiting room with Tom, who then resumed his post outside the door. Sam waited outside of the Santana's exam room.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked while hugging Ashton tightly before picking up Carter and hugging him.

Noah nodded. "Yeah she is just scared still the doctor said."

"Ok, that's good." Quinn said while sighing in relief. "You boys ok?"

They all nodded that they were. Quinn sat down next to the boys and waited for Santana and Brittany to come out. Santana emerged out slowly holding Brittany's hand tightly. Quinn jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hey Mack, you okay sweetheart?" She asked softly to the little blonde. Mackenzie nodded slowly but hugged Brittany tightly.

"She's not talking Quinnie." Brittany explained as she hugged her green eyed friend.

"That's ok, she's had a rough day. I wouldn't want to talk either." Quinn told the little girl with a smile with kissing her on the cheek. "Glad you are safe honey." She then tightly hugged Santana who exhaled deeply.

"Thanks for coming Q." Santana replied.

"Of course, Mercedes sent her security to your house to push them back so you can go home quietly." Quinn stated.

"Thanks Q." Santana replied while sitting down.

"What else do you need me to do?" Quinn asked.

"Can you call my agent, um cancel my interview for tomorrow." Santana said while running her hands through her hair as Brittany sat down next to her with Mackenzie in her lap. "Oh, and have her issue a statement."

Quinn nodded and pulled out her phone. "What do you want the statement to say?"

"Uh, we are happy that our baby girl is back in our arms safe and sound." Santana started but winced in pain and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. Brittany placed her hand on her wife's thigh and rubbed it softly.

"And that we would appreciate privacy at this time." Brittany added.

Quinn nodded while she quickly wrote up a statement on her phone and showed it to Brittany. "Is this okay?"

Brittany nodded. "That's perfect, thanks Q."

Later that night, Santana was lying in bed with a cold compress on her forehead as Brittany carried Mackenzie out of the bathroom from giving her a bath and sat on the bed. "I'm going to have her sleep with us tonight San." Brittany said while laying their daughter next to her.

Santana opened her eyes. "Ok, I want her to." Brittany slipped in bed on the other side of Mackenzie, who still wasn't talking.

Santana sighed and turned to face her daughter and wife; she kissed Mackenzie on the forehead and rubbed her back slowly. "I'm sorry Mackenzie, I promise you that will never happen again baby." She said softly. "Mommy and momma are so sorry mija, you should have never had to go through that today."

Mackenzie opened her eyes. "Promise?" She whispered out with tears in her eyes.

Santana nodded and wiped her daughter's tears away. "I promise baby girl."

"I was scared." She whispered.

"Me and mommy were too baby." Brittany told her while stroking her hair.

Mackenzie turned her head and faced Brittany. "I got lost." She said sadly.

"It's not your fault Mackey, ok baby?" Brittany told her while peppering kisses on her forehead. "It wasn't your fault."

Mackenzie nodded while playing with Brittany's fingers as she yawned and her eyes fluttered.

"Let's go to sleep ok?" Brittany said softly.

Mackenzie closed her eyes feeling safe lying between her mothers and fell asleep within minutes.

"San?" Brittany said softly so she didn't wake Mackenzie or startle her.

"Yeah Brit?" Santana said weakly.

"How's your head?"

"It's ok, whatever the doctor gave me helped." She replied while opening her eyes.

"Why are you crying baby?" Brittany asked while leaning over kissing her tears away.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Santana said shakily while laying her hand gently on Mackenzie's back. "I d-don't know what I would without you or any of the kids. I just d-don't know." She stuttered out. "I can't l-lose a-any of you."

Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. "Relax baby, everyone is home and safe." Brittany kissed her softly. "Relax your mind."

**Friday April 23, 8pm**

Santana walked in the family room where Mackenzie was sleep in Noah's lap while he watched a movie. Santana sat down and turned the TV off.

"Take your sister to her room and come back here so we can talk mijo." She said while quickly replying to an email.

"Ok." Noah picked up Mackenzie and took her upstairs before coming back down noticing Brittany was now sitting next to Santana.

He sat down and looked between the women uncomfortably.

"It's Friday night, and you are home." Santana started. "That's different, don't you think Brit?"

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah a little bit."

"When we were teenagers the last place we wanted to be on a Friday night was at home with our parents." Santana said with a smirk on her face. "Why are you home Noah? No plans?"

Noah shrugged. "No, Nothing going on tonight I guess."

"Really? Eli and Manny are going to a party; party of the century, well that's what Quinn said. She called and asked were you going." Santana said while setting her phone down on the table.

"Yeah, I uh, didn't, I don't want to go." He said quickly.

Santana sighed. "I don't tolerate lying Noah, you know that. There is no reason for you to lie to me or to Brit."

"Ok, I can't go." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because momma grounded me." He replied.

"Did she ground you because of the hickey or because you obviously snuck out of the house?" Santana asked him while raising her eyebrow and crossing her legs as both Brittany and Noah's eyes widened.

"How did you know he had a hickey San?" Brittany asked.

"I saw it that night baby." Santana said softly never taking her eyes off of Noah. "I know my babies bodies, I know when there is a new mark."

"For being out late." He replied while turning bright red in the face.

"Well no allowance next week." Santana told him. "You know you are not allowed to leave the house that late, especially not sneaking out and you just lied unnecessarily."

"Ok." He replied quietly.

"So who is this girl that thinks it's appropriate or hell even thinks its lady like to go to someone's house at 4am? Is she worth being grounded and losing your allowance for the month?" Santana asked.

Noah shrugged. "I really like her, mom, like I really really like her." He said while blushing slightly.

"Does she like you for you baby? Or does she see dollar signs when she looks at you?" Santana said softly. "Look Noah, it's not that I don't want you to date, you are at that age where your hormones are racing, you are a teenage I want you to date and enjoy these years. I loved high school and lived up every bit of it, and I want that for you too, but you are the star quarterback as a sophomore, your mothers are celebrities, you have a bowling alley and a movie theater in the basement. People look at you Noah and they see money, you have a dollar sign dancing on top of your head, they see opportunity. I don't want anyone to take advantage of you for that. If this girl really likes you she will respect our rules and see you at a decent hour."

Noah nodded. "I get what you are saying."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Brittany asked him.

"Not long, we've only hung out a few times." He replied.

"Have they all been late night visits?" Santana asked while crossing her arms.

Noah quickly shook his head. "That um, that was an accident; we usually just hang out after school in the courtyard."

"Make sure that accident doesn't happen again." Brittany told him.

He nodded. "Ok, it won't momma."

"Will she be at the party tonight?" Santana asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, um everyone from school will be."

"So she goes to your school?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah her name is Karly, she is a sophomore too." Noah said shyly.

"So if you see her at the party tonight there is a 0% chance of her coming over at 4am tonight right?" Santana asked.

Noah began to smile. "Yeah, she won't be coming by that late anymore. I promise."

"Ok, well go get dressed; Eli and Manny will be here to pick you up soon." Santana said with a smile.

"Home by 1am Noah." Brittany replied. "No exceptions, no extensions, no excuses."

"I want to meet her too. Invite her to dinner on Sunday." Santana replied.

"Really?" Noah asked with raising his eyebrow. "Wait...is this a set up, you aren't going to show up at the party and like embarrass me and make come home are you?"

Santana laughed. "No mijo, now go get dressed before I change my mind."

Noah jumped up and hugged Santana and Brittany tightly kissing them both on the cheek before running out of the room.

"You amaze me everyday." Brittany said while turning the Latina's face to kiss her. Santana deepened the kiss while cupping face.

"I know." Santana winked while leaning back into the corner of the couch and opening her legs so Brittany could rest on her chest.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Brittany asked while leaning back flush on the Latina.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Mad at you for what?"

"For not telling you about Noah's hickey?" Brittany said while rubbing Santana's thighs.

"No, you dealt with the situation that night the way you saw fit and I respect that." Santana said while running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"How did you know?"

"The intercom was still on in Carter's room, I heard you leave his room but you didn't come to bed for another 30 minutes. So I figured you went and talked to Noah." Santana told her.

"So you aren't mad he had a hickey?"

"We have to pick our fights with him baby. While I don't appreciate him being careless enough to get a hickey...I rather he bring home a hickey than a pregnant girl at 15." Santana said softly. "Wait...you don't think he is having sex do you?"

Brittany shook her head. "No baby I don't, but we should have that talk soon."

Santana covered her face. "I'm not ready for this." She whined. "So what hickey trick did you tell him to cover it?"

Brittany laughed. "The toothpaste trick."

Santana hugged her tighter and laughed. "Toothpaste? You know that didn't work for me in highschool, so it probably wouldn't work with Noah. You know that the frozen spoon works better."

Brittany nodded. "Yes I do."

"You baby are an evil genius." Santana said while massaging her wife's shoulder.

Brittany laughed and turned around to hold Santana while laying flush on her chest now. "Can I give you a hickey tonight?" She whispered in her ear seductively before kissing it softly causing Santana to roll her hips.

"You are so bad Brit." Santana laughed while catching Brittany's lips and kissing her while running her hands under her shirt and rubbing the small of her back.

"Ew...kissing is gross." Carter said with a scowl as he and Ashton walked into the family room and stood in front of the pair on the couch.

Brittany laughed and laid her head back on Santana's chest. "What's up boys?"

"Can we watch a movie in the theater downstairs?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Santana answered. "Do you remember how do to it Grey?"

Ashton nodded. "Yeah, can we use the popcorn machine?"

"I will come do that for you." Brittany said while kissing Santana on the cheek and getting up. "You want popcorn baby?"

"Sure Brit, we can watch a movie up here." Santana replied.

Brittany went downstairs to the movie theater they had built in the basement. The room looked like a movie theater, there was stadium seating with 8 huge black recliners and 2 love seats set up, each chair had a cup holder and holder for a box of popcorn. Each of the kids had their name embroidered in gold thread on the chairs; Santana and Brittany had "mommies" on a special love seat in the back middle of the room. There was a projector that showed movies on the giant screen that scrolled down from the ceiling.

They had an old-fashioned popcorn machine off to the side next to a small concession stand that Santana kept fully stocked with candy and junk food. The kids were given special Lopez-Pierce dollars to cash in to use at the concession so they wouldn't eat a bunch of junk in one sitting. It was also Santana's way of teaching them responsibility and the value of money. In addition to their allowance, they were given the "LP Bucks" when they helped out around the house without being asked, did exceptionally well in school, or when Brittany and Santana just felt like treating them.

"I have to go get my movie money." Carter said quickly while jumping up. "I wanna get gummy bears."

"It's ok baby, you don't need it tonight, the treats are on me." Brittany said with smile while starting the popcorn machine. "Come pick out one box of candy each."

Ashton and Noah quickly ran over and picked out something before Brittany locked the stand back up. She went to the mini fridge and tossed them each a bottle of flavored water. "What do you boys want to watch?"

After deciding on a movie, Brittany turned out the lights for them and left the room. She went back to the family room with a bowl of popcorn for her and Santana turning off the lights and grabbing a blanket getting comfy on the couch. Santana came in with a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. "I just checked on Mackey, she's sound asleep still." Santana stated.

"She's had a long week." Brittany said softly while taking the champagne flute from her wife and taking a sip and opening her arm so Santana could cuddle into her side. Santana snuggled close and picked up the remote and began scrolling through the movie list.

"Yeah she has." Santana said softly as Brittany rubbed her side. "What do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter." Brittany replied. "You pick."

"So you aren't going to scare away Noah's little girlfriend are you?" Brittany asked while laughing.

"She's **not** his girlfriend Brit." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"Not yet." Brittany said with a smile. "Did you see how his eye twinkled when he talked about her?"

Santana covered her ears. "I'm not talking about this."

Brittany laughed and removed her hands from her ears. "Face baby, our little boy is almost a man."

"Well he is a giant." Santana laughed. "But he will always be my little boy Brit."

"Yeah he will, but we need to let him become a man as well." Brittany said while opening her legs so Santana could lay on her.

"I'm trying Brit." Santana replied while sipping her champagne.

"We could always have another baby." Brittany said slowly.

Santana turned her head to look at her wife. "You want another baby?"

"I want to try to carry again." Brittany said softly.

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany slowly. "Are you sure Brit?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I am."

"You had a rough first few months being pregnant with Mackey remember?" Santana asked while rubbing her side as she peppered kisses on her neck.

"Yeah but I loved being pregnant, it made feel so….god I can't even describe it San." Brittany blushed as Santana caught her lips again.

"Well we can definitely discuss that Brit." She whispered when the kiss broke. "Whatever you want to do baby I'm behind you. If you want to have another baby, then let's seriously discuss it."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you more Brit."

Brittany smiled. "Too bad we can't make one ourselves."

"In a way I'm kind of glad…." Santana said while sitting up and straddling Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked with a slight frown.

"As much as we have sex." Santana began peppering kisses to the blonde's neck. "We would have hundreds of kids." She laughed softly against Brittany's lips. "And I don't know about you but I love our sex life." Neck kiss. "And I don't want to have to worry." Earlobe kiss. "About getting pregnant." Forehead kiss. "Every time I want to make love to my wife." Santana dragged her tongue across Brittany's lips.

Brittany deepened the kiss and pulled Santana's bottom lip through her teeth while sliding her hands under the front of her shirt and massaging her breast. "You don't have a bra on." She said as her eyes widened. Brittany began lifting the Latina's shirt when Santana stopped her.

"Let's go upstairs before we watch the movie." Santana winked while leaning down and kissing Brittany before jumping up suddenly and running out of the room.

Brittany smiled and jumped up quickly and followed her wife.

**1am**

Noah came in to the house quietly and saw his mothers fast asleep on the couch with the TV playing credits from a movie. Brittany was laying flat on the couch spooning Santana from behind, holding her tightly. Noah smiled and tossed the blanket from the back of the couch over the pair and kissed them both on the cheek. He picked up the notebook that was on the table and scribbled out "Thank for letting me to the party. I love you both so much. Noah" He placed it on the table and turned the TV off.

He then went up to check on his little brothers, he first stopped in Carter's room and saw he was sleep so he turned his lamp off and plugged in the nightlight that Carter hid from Ashton, who teased him for sleeping with him one.

He then went to Ashton's room who was up playing his Xbox. "It's late Grey, finish the game and go to bed." He told him. Ashton never took his eyes off the screen and nodded. "Ashton…"

"Ok Noah, I just want to beat this board….but I keep dying." Ashton replied softly.

"Here let me try for you." Noah said while sitting on the bed next to this younger brother. Ashton handed over the controller and watched in awe and Noah tackled the board and beat it minutes later. Noah saved the game and turned it off setting the controller on the dresser.

"Thanks Noah." Ashton said with a smile as Noah pulled the covers back for him. "Good night."

"Good night Grey." He replied while leaving the room. "Love you little bro."

Noah's last stop was Mackenzie's room; he opened the door slowly and peeped in and saw her sitting up holding her pink giraffe. "Hey Mack, why are you up?" He asked quietly as he sat on the end of her bed.

"There's a monster in the closet." She said softly while pointing.

Noah frowned. "Who said that?"

"Carter." She replied.

Noah groaned. "How about I get him out for you?"

She quickly shook her head. "He will get you."

Noah laughed. "I'm pretty tough, I think I will be okay." Noah animatedly jumped on the floor and held up his finger over his lips. "Shhhhhhh so he doesn't hear me coming." He whispered.

Mackenzie nodded and put her little finger of her mouth as well. Noah then army crawled to the closet slowly making sure to exaggerate his every moment to put on a show for his little sister. He peeped his head up for second and winked at Mackenzie who smiled back, before he opened the closet slowly and jumped in.

Mackenzie eyes widened in amusement as she held her giraffe tightly. Noah made a few fighting sound effects, much like a Disney movie, before ruffling up his shirt to make it look like he got in a fight with a monster. He then jumped out with his hands in the air triumphantly.

"I got him for you Mack." He said while making a muscle.

Mackenzie jumped up and stood straight up. "He's gone?" She asked cautiously.

"Yep, want to check with me to make sure?" He asked her while sitting on the bed. "Climb on my back."

She hopped on his back while Noah picked up her Barbie flashlight that was next to her bed and turned it on handing it to her. They walked to the closet. "Shine the light all around." He told her. "See him?"

Mackenzie smiled and shook her head. "He's gone." She replied happily.

"Told ya." Noah told her while walking back to the bed. He quickly flipped her over causing her to smile. "Bedtime Mack." He laid her back down and pulled the covers over her.

"Thanks Noah." She said through a yawn.

He winked at her. "Anytime Mackey, I will do anything for you. If you ever need me I'm here." He told her as her eyes fluttered close. He smiled and sat with her for a while until he knew she was in a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

He finally went to his room and changed into pajamas pants falling asleep soon after.

* * *

**Mackey is back safe and sound! Hip Hip Hooray! Lol**

**A little Quinntana fluff sprinkled in**

**I haven't forgotten about Ashton, he is a big part of the next chapter and you learn a little more about his personality and interests.**

**Can you imagine how crazy that dinner is going to be when Noah brings Karly over for dinner? Mackey, Carter, and Santana make it a dinner that girl will never forget. LoL**

**How did you like Santana and Brittany's convo with Noah about sneaking out and being grounded? Santana knows EVERYTHING that goes on in that house...keep that in mind. Lol**


	4. Meet The Parents

**Ok so 30+ reviews on one chapter is insane! Lol Glad you all liked the last chapter.**

**Thanks to _Bodybroke, Razzvgirl, desshaje, SantanLover16, Pikibear, XenaLin, Fruith, Stephed101, FirewithFire, iRead, NayNay1963, Blueskkies, icesk8er, samsterthesuperhamster, Prettygleekbitch, P.A.M4Life, ig4az, pheoberoz, castlewalls7, Br3adstix, Kchrmd345, Njhousefan, Channy2425, DominoL, QuinntanaEndgam, AlabamaMiles, Maddie2324, CheekyMonkey212 and all the anonymous Guest reviews._**

**Glad you all loved the Noah and Mackenzie moment at the end of the chapter. Mackey is such a sweetheart and yes Noah is a great big brother.**

**Mixed reviews on a new Lopez-Pierce baby eh? 5 kids is a handful but keep reading to find out what happens.**

* * *

**Some questions I responded to via PM that others may be wondering.**

**Yes Noah does still dance ** Noah, Ashton, and Carter all look Hispanic, while Mackey looks exactly like Brittany ** The girls are 39 years old**

**Yes Santana is hands on with her outreach center ** Brittany's parents still live in Lima ** Hannah is now 26 years old**

* * *

**A lot of foreshadowing in this chapter...pay attention to EVERYTHING! Lol**

* * *

Santana walked through the kitchen door and smiled instantly at the sight in front of her. Noelle had Mackenzie in her lap while they decorated cookies together as they sang nursery rhymes. Noelle was the older sister that Mackenzie didn't have. She often came over play dress up and Barbie with her, she would color and watch movies with her, and she was just overall more gentle with Mackenzie than Ashton and Carter. Noelle, having 3 brothers herself, knew first hand what it was like to not have anyone to play with sometimes. She was also very close to Santana, who was her godmother, so she hung out at the Lopez-Pierce house whenever she could.

Santana pulled out her phone and took a few pictures from the doorway before recording a quick video.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie said happily when she looked up and noticed the Latina.

"Hey baby girl." Santana replied with a smile while walking over and kissing her on the forehead several times causing the little blonde to giggle.

"Hi Aunt Sanny." Noelle said sweetly as Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, is your mom here?" Santana asked her.

Noelle shook her head. "No, my dad dropped me off. I wanted to hang out with Mackey, and my brothers were driving me crazy today."

Santana laughed softly. "Well you are always welcome here sweetheart, you know that. You like when Noey comes to play with you don't you Mack?" She asked her daughter with a smile.

Mackenzie nodded and gave Noelle a kiss on the cheek mimicking Santana's earlier actions, causing Noelle and Santana to smile.

"Thanks." Noelle replied while opening a second can of frosting and handing Mackenzie a rubber knife to spread it on a cookie.

"Here mommy." Mackenzie said holding up a cookie packed with frosting and sprinkles to Santana. The Latina bent down and bit the cookie.

"Mmmmmmmm good." Santana replied with a smile as Mackey ate the rest. "You two are doing a great job."

"Where is your Aunt Brit, Noelle?" Santana asked while picking up a wet napkin and wiping Mackenzie's mouth.

"I'm right here San." Brittany replied while walking up the basement steps slowly and entering the kitchen with an apron on. Brittany then limped over to her wife and pulled her into a kiss. "Hey you." The blonde mumbled against he wife's lips while resting her hands on the Latina's hips as they connected foreheads.

"Hey baby." Santana whispered when the kiss broke. "Why are you limping?" She then asked with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"My leg is bothering me today." She said quickly and hushed causing Santana to raise her eyebrow. She decided to talk to Brittany about it in private a little later.

"How was your meeting?" Brittany asked her while opening more sprinkles for Mackenzie and Noelle.

"It was good, let's talk about it later." Santana told her. Brittany nodded in agreement. "Where are the boys?"

"Ashton and Carter are in the backyard; Noah is down in the workout room." Brittany replied while putting the cookie sheets in the dishwasher.

"Here have a seat Brit, let me clean this up for you, relax your leg." Santana said quickly while taking the dishes out of her hand. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit down next to Noelle, as she began to decorate a cookie herself.

"I'm in a play next week at school." Noelle said softly. "Will you both come?"

Santana turned around with a big smile. "Of course we will be there Noey." She reassured her. "I bought tickets to all 3 shows." Santana winked at her.

"You too Aunt Brit?" Noelle asked with a smile.

"I will try honey, I may be out of town for work, but if not I'm there front and center." Brittany told her with a smile.

"Cool….thanks." She said shly.

Santana sat down at the table on the other side of Noelle and picked up a cookie to decorate when she saw Mackenzie yawning and rubbing her now very red eyes.

"Did she take a nap today Brit?" Santana asked while putting the cookie down and wiping off her hands to stroke her daughter's hair.

Brittany shook her head. "She wouldn't lay down early." She then looked at her watch. "It is 2pm though, I'm sure she needs one."

"Come here baby." Santana said softly while reaching over and picking up her daughter, who instantly cuddled into her chest. "Noey, you can have Ashton and Carter decorate the rest if you want to watch a movie or something honey."

"You sure?" Noelle asked while wiping her hands off.

"Absolutely sweetheart, go relax in the family room. Watch whatever you want." Brittany told her.

"Take some cookies if you want, and grab something to drink." Santana told her while standing up. "Brit, call the boys in to decorate the rest of the cookies and meet me upstairs please, I'm going to lay Mackenzie down."

"Ok baby." Brittany said while limping over slowly and kissing Mackenzie on the top of the head.

Santana then lifted Brittany's head and kissed her softly on the lips before ghosting her fingers over her face and then watching her wife limp to the patio doors to call the boys.

Santana carried Mackenzie, who fell asleep in her arms, up to her room and slipped her sneakers off before laying her down. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back as she saw Noah walk quickly down the hall.

"Noah?" Santana called out while standing up and leaving Mackenzie's room, leaving the door cracked.

"Yes?" Noah answered while peeping his head out of his room.

Santana walked in and looked around. "You need to clean up in here baby." She replied while frowning as Noah quickly cleared some clothes off the recliner so she could sit down.

"I know, I need to do laundry." He said nervously while picking up clothes quickly that were scattered around the room.

"Toss them in the hamper and I will do it for you this evening mijo." Santana replied. "Ummm, has Brit been limping all day?"

Noah sat down on his bed. "Yeah, she said her leg was hurting this morning while she made breakfast. She said it to herself but I heard her."

Santana frowned and furrowed her eyebrows while sighing. "Ok." She said while standing up and shaking her head.

"Is she sick?" Noah asked worriedly.

Santana smiled. "No baby, I'm sure she is ok. Probably just a sprain, or pulled muscle, or something, she's been pushing herself dancing lately. With the touring and teaching she is putting her body through a lot." She went over and kissed him on the forehead. "How was your workout?"

"Good." He replied while making a muscle and winking at her.

"You need to stay focused Noah," Santana said sternly. "Puck found you a new trainer, so we are meeting with him on Tuesday after school, he's going to work with you and Manny."

Noah nodded. "Ok, I'm going to do some practice throws in a little bit."

"With the target machine?" Santana asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah I will set it up outside, so I can work on my aim."

"Ok, I'm going to start running with you too." Santana told him.

"Think you can hang with me old lady?" Noah teased.

Santana laughed. "Watch it mijo. I'm old**er** not old but I'm in great shape."

Noah laughed. "So we are running together before school."

Santana nodded. "As long as Brit is in town to watch Grey, Carter, and Mackey, otherwise we can run afterschool, and Hannah can watch them."

"Sounds good." Noah said while pulling his sneakers off.

"I'm proud of you baby." Santana said while a smile. "I'm really really proud of you Noah."

"Thanks mom." He replied while blushing.

"Get cleaned up, and keep an eye on your brothers and Noelle for me for a little bit." Santana told him before leaving the room. "Mackey is taking a nap."

She went upstairs to her room where she found Brittany sitting in bed and slowly lifting her legs on the bed. Santana closed the door and rushed over helping Brittany. As she was lifting her wife's legs she noticed how swollen her right leg was. Santana sat down and slid Brittany's yoga pants leg up.

"Brit, baby your leg and ankle are really swollen." Santana said softly while slowly rubbing her leg.

"It's ok San." Brittany told her with a shrug.

"Brittany, look at your leg." Santana whispered out. "This isn't okay." She sighed shakily. "You need to take a break from dancing."

"No." Brittany replied quickly.

"You are killing yourself." Santana told her. "You are 39 years old Brit, it may be time to stop dancing and touring. You can still teach but dancing professionally needs to stop. You're body can't handle it anymore."

"No." Brittany said while shaking her head. "I just need to stretch my leg out."

Santana sighed as a tear fell from her eye; she quickly wiped it away before Brittany could see. "I, uh, I will run you a bath and you can soak for a while to see if it helps a little. Then I, uh, I will give you a rub down afterwards and massage your legs."

Brittany nodded. "Thanks." She said while picking up her phone and checking her email.

Santana quickly got up and went to the bathroom letting out the breath she had been holding. She gripped the sink and exhaled deeply as a few tears streamed out of her eyes. She stared in the mirror at her reflection for a few moments before taking a deep breath and turning around to run a bath for her wife. She added a mixture of bath salts and sat on the toilet while the tub filled up. Her phone vibrated so she pulled it out of her pocket.

**FROM CEDES: Hey chica…what's up?**

**TO CEDES: Hey…**

**FROM CEDES: Up for a glass of wine and a little girl talk?**

**TO CEDES: Can you come over here? Noelle is over and Brit isn't feeling the greatest so I don't want to leave her with all the kids.**

**FROM CEDES: Sure, I have Zacky with me, is Carter home?**

**TO CEDES: Yeah he is.**

**FROM CEDES: See you in a little bit**

Once the tub was filled up Santana turned the water off and went to help Brittany to the bathroom. "Hey baby, your bath is ready."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks, can you help me up?"

"Sure." Santana said softly as Brittany took her shirt off.

"Oh, I have to go Italy next week for a meeting, I'm leaving Tuesday morning but I will back Friday afternoon." Brittany told her. "We are so close to opening the dance studio over there." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's great B, but do you think it's wise for you to take such a long flight with your leg swollen like this?" Santana said softly.

"My leg is fine Santana, the bath will help, plus my sexy and gorgeous wife offered to massage it." Brittany said while leaning forward and kissing Santana on the lips quickly deepening the kiss while attempting to lift Santana's shirt off.

"Come on, so the water doesn't get cold." Santana said softly while breaking the kiss.

She pulled Brittany up and slid her pants down for her while the blonde balanced on one leg to step out of them. When Santana stood back up Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist pulling her closer while she began kissing her neck.

"You smell amazing right now." Brittany said in between soft kisses down her neck. Santana melted into Brittany's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Even though she was upset with the blonde she had never been able to resist Brittany's sweet lady kisses. It was something in Brittany's touch that acted as a magnetic force instantly bringing Santana to her.. No matter how mad or upset they were with each other, a simple kiss would erase those feelings momentarily and they would get lost in each other's eyes and nothing else would matter. She leaned up and kissed Brittany on the lips while sliding her hands up and down her bare back.

"I'm worried about you." She said while hugging the blonde tighter. "I can't lose you baby. I can't." She said sternly while looking Brittany square in the eye as tears fell from her own eyes. "You have to take better care of yourself." Brittany kissed the tears away before catching her lips and molding them slowly together.

The blonde then pulled them both back down on the bed bringing Santana to lay flush on her. She lifted the Latina's shirt off and quickly unclasped her bra. She then kissed her chest and laid her hand over Santana's heart. "You will never lose me because I always have and always will be right here." She then took Santana's hand and laid it on her chest. "The same goes for you."

Santana nodded as her eyes glistened with more unshed tears. Brittany hugged her tightly as Santana hid her face in her neck and sobbed softly. Brittany rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. "Everything will be ok San."

Santana sniffled and held Brittany tighter. "I hope so."

"Want to take the bath with me?" Brittany asked softly while they both sat up.

Santana shook her head. "I will tonight, I want to go check on the kids, and spend a little time with Noey." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany softly on the neck. "Come on, let me help you up."

Once Brittany was settled in the tub, Santana ran and grabbed her crutches out of the closet and set them in the bathroom. "Use these if you need to Brit, don't limp or hop around."

Santana then went downstairs as Noah was letting Mercedes and Zacky in the house. Zacky run up to Santana and hugged her tightly.

"You are getting so big Zacky." She gushed. "You are going to be as tall as me pretty soon."

"That's what my mommy says too." He replied with a smile. "Go find Carter and Ashton, they should be in the kitchen."

Mercedes took one look at the Latina and knew something was wrong; she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before eyeing her up and down. "Let's talk."

Santana nodded and led Mercedes down to her studio, she turned on the intercom for Mackenzie's room and handed the diva a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"I want Brit to retire and stop dancing." Santana said softly.

"Wow…ok.…what brought this on?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shifted nervously and thought before speaking. "I want her home more, the kids want her home more, and she wants to have another baby. So she needs to be stop dancing and touring to do that."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow. "Brit has been touring majority of your marriage…what's the real reason San? Because I know that's not it. Oh, and we will talk about this baby in a minute."

"We are getting older and I think Brit's body is starting to shut down, she always sore, her ankle is always wrapped up, she constantly exhausted or jetlagged, and now her leg is really swollen." Santana said sadly. "I'm just worried about her."

Mercedes smiled. "Did you tell Brit that?"

Santana nodded. "She is convinced she is ok, and said not to worry but she refuses to stop dancing."

"Dancing is her dream." Mercedes shrugged. "It's not going to be easy for her to just stop and walk away from it."

"She can still teach." Santana said quickly.

"True, but that's not the same." Mercedes told her. "Think if someone wanted you to stop singing and performing and they said well Santana, you can always give singing lessons." Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "It's not the same."

"True, but if it affected my family…I would stop." Santana replied.

"Switching gears, this family?" Mercedes laughed. "Don't tell me you two have so much sex that you found a way to get each other pregnant."

Santana fell over laughing. "Trust me, if that could happen Brit and I would have definitely figured it out by now and we would have stock in a condom company because we would need it."

Mercedes smiled. "You two are still just as horny as ever."

"Hey, I have a super sexy wife and I love her freakin body." Santana winked.

"Ok, ok, ok enough of your sex life." Mercedes teased. "So you are going to have another baby….we are almost 40."

"Brittany wants to carry again." Santana said softly.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked.

"I want whatever will make her happy." Santana replied honestly.

"Ok, that I know, you are totally whipped by Brittany, always have been, always will be. But do **you** want another baby Santana?" Mercedes asked her seriously.

"I….." Santana started.

**7pm**

Santana went to the family room where Ashton, Carter, Noelle, and Mackenzie were watching TV. Mackenzie was falling asleep cuddled into Noelle's side; the older blonde had her arm around her holding her tightly. Carter was stretched out sleep leaning on Ashton.

"Noey do you want to stay the night? Your parents are still at work, or I can drop you off at home with Eli, Manny, and Quinton." Santana asked while picking up Mackenzie who immediately cuddled into her chest and exhaled.

"Can I stay?" Noelle asked.

"Sure." Santana said with a smile. "Do you want the guestroom or do you want to sleep with Mackey in her room?"

"I can sleep with Mackey; I don't want to be any trouble." She replied softly.

"You aren't any trouble honey, you know that." Santana assured. "I will call Quinn, and you know where your extra clothes are right?" Santana kept extra clothes for Eli, Manny, Noelle, Quinton, and Zacky at their house in case any of the kids unexpectedly stayed the night, she wanted to make sure they were always comfortable over there and felt like it was their 2nd home.

Noelle nodded as Brittany came in the room. "You are walking a little better." Santana said with a smile.

"Told you I was fine Sanny." Brittany said softly while kissing her.

"You want to give Mackey a bath and get her ready for bed?" Santana asked while handing over their daughter.

"I would love to…come here Mack." Brittany said while grabbing their daughter, who groaned softly and rubbed her eyes. "Bath time baby." Mackenzie nodded and laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. Santana leaned up and kissed her cheeks. "Good night sweetheart." She said softly to her while running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll be down in my office, if you kids need anything." Santana told them. "If Carter is still sleep at 8 wake him up and have him go get in his bed Grey."

"I'll be up in a little while Brit." Santana said quietly.

"Let's watch a scary movie." Ashton said with a smile to Noelle.

She nodded back as her eyes twinkled. "Okay."

Brittany nodded and made her way upstairs to their room to give Mackenzie a bath. She ran the bath and sat down on the toilet to take Mackenzie's clothes off first. "Momma is going to get it in with you; my leg hurts too much to bend it right now."

"Ok." Mackenzie replied happily with a sleepy smile.

Brittany winced and sat down in the tub and carefully lifted Mackenzie in and settled her on her lap. Mackenzie reached for her rubber duckie as Brittany began washing her legs.

"Did you have fun with Noey today?" Brittany asked her while kissing the top of her head.

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, I like cookies, and I like Noey."

"Making cookies is fun right?" Brittany asked while running the warm water over her back.

"Noey looks like me." Mackenzie said happily.

Brittany laughed knowing exactly what the little blonde meant. "How does she look like you baby?"

"Her hair is yeyow like mine." Mackenzie replied while sliding the duck over Brittany's thighs making quaking sounds.

"**Yellow** like yours is right." Brittany told her. "We call that blonde."

"Like yours?" Mackenzie turned and asked.

Brittany nodded. "Just like mine and Aunt Q's."

"Oh, yeah it's yeyow so she looks like me." Mackenzie shrugged.

"What color is the duckie?" Brittany asked.

Mackenzie held it up high in the air. "Duckie is pink." She said happily while making it quack again.

"That's right baby, can you point to something else pink?" Brittany asked while washing her arms.

Santana came upstairs to help with Mackenzie's bath and bedtime routine but heard their interaction through the bathroom door and smiled softly before deciding to let the two of them bond since Brittany was gone so much. She instead went back downstairs to watch TV with Noelle, Ashton, and Carter.

Mackenzie looked around the bathroom and pointed to Brittany's toenails. She had her right leg elevated while in the tub to help with the swelling. "Your toes are pink." She said while laughing which was cut short with a yawn.

"That's right." Brittany said while wiggling her toes. "Momma's toes are pink." Mackenzie lifted her small feet and wiggled her toes too.

"I want pink toes." She said with a pout.

"We can paint your toenails tomorrow sweetheart." Brittany reassured her.

"Like yours?" Mackey asked.

"Yep, just like mine or a different color. Whatever you want." Brittany told her while hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I like red." Mackenzie said while leaning forward to touch her feet.

"How else do you say red?" Brittany asked while washing her back.

Mackenzie thought for a minute. "Rojo!" She said happily.

Santana was adamant on teaching the kids Spanish, so they would often ask Mackenzie what different words and phrases were in Spanish to see how much she was retaining. Noah was nearly fluent like Santana, since her parents spoke so much Spanish to him before they died. Ashton caught on very well and was able to have a full conversation with just a few slip ups. Carter struggled a little with his Spanish, so Santana would work with him every night for 20 minutes after he did his homework.

"Muy bien." Brittany praised her. "Good job Mackey."

Mackenzie yawned again and leaned back on Brittany's chest. "Let's wash your hair then we can get out sweetie." Brittany quickly washed her daughter's hair as Mackey's head was now bobbing as she drifted to sleep.

Once Brittany finished washing Mackenzie she turned the little blonde to straddle and lean on her chest since she was sound asleep. Brittany sat and held her for close to 15 minutes. When the water started to cool down she attempted to stand but her leg was now numb.

"Dammit." She whispered. She leaned up and pressed the intercom to sound throughout the house.

"Santana, can you come to our room please?"

A few minutes later Santana came in the bathroom. "Sorry I was putting Carter to bed."

Brittany smiled. "That's fine, can you lift Mack?"

Santana looked around and grabbed a towel off the sink and held it open as Brittany lifted Mackenzie, who much like Santana didn't like to be woken up, she scrunched her face up and whimpered as Santana grabbed her.

"Shhh Mackey, we just have to dry you off baby." Santana said softly. "Brit do you need help getting out?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah my damn leg fell asleep I think."

"Let me lay her on the bed." Santana said while sighing. She laid Mackenzie down on their bed making sure the towel was wrapped all the way around her so she wouldn't get cold and ran back to the bathroom to help Brittany.

She grabbed another towel and tucked it under her arm before holding Brittany firmly by her arm and pulling her up. "You okay?" She asked Brittany who slowly stepped out of the tub.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Yep, thanks." She leaned down and kissed Santana softly. "Are you taking Noey home?"

Santana shook her head as she held Brittany's arm while she limped back to their room. "She is going to stay the night."

"Is the guestroom ready?" Brittany asked while sitting on the edge of the bed as Santana pulled out pajamas for her and set them next to her. She then pulled out footed pajamas for Mackenzie and began drying her off.

"She is going to sleep with Mackey she said." Santana replied.

Brittany smiled. "They are so cute together. Mackey said Noey looks like her since they both have blonde hair."

Santana laughed. "That is cute, it's like she has a big sister, and Noey is so good with her." She quickly dressed Mackenzie and picked her back up. "I'm going to quick put her to bed and check on everyone else. Then we can watch a movie up here."

"Or make a movie." Brittany said seductively while slowly drying herself off and winking.

Santana's eyes went straight to her wife's glistening chest. "W-we need to t-talk first." She said while licking her lips and shaking her head.

Brittany laughed and put her t-shirt on. "Hurry back."

Santana came back 30 minutes later and crawled in bed next to Brittany. "How's your leg feeling?" Santana asked.

"It's ok." Brittany shrugged.

"Brit…." Santana said softly while blinking slowly.

"Stop worrying baby." Brittany told her while hugging her.

"I can't help it." Santana whispered out.

Santana sat up. "Here let me massage your leg."

Brittany sat up and smiled as she swung her legs over on the Latina's lap.

Santana leaned down and kissed up Brittany's swollen leg before she starting to slowly rub and massage it.

"So…tell me about this Italy trip." Santana said softly.

**8am**

The next morning Santana was jolted awake when Noah was yelling through out the intercom. "Everyone get up, Karly will be in 7 hours, we need to get ready."

Brittany laughed softly as Santana groaned and turned off the intercom in their room. "He can't be serious." The Latina rasped out. She snuggled closer to her wife and hugged her tighter while attaching her lips to her neck and kissing softly.

Brittany moaned softly and tilted her head back to give Santana better access while sliding her hand down the Latina's shorts running her finger through her folds. "How did you wake up wet baby?" Brittany asked while bringing the finger up to her mouth and sucking it slowly tasting her wife.

"I was dreaming about you." Santana said softly.

"You are so cheesy." Brittany laughed while leaning forward to kiss Santana sensually on the lips as she slid her wife's shorts down. Just as Santana was lifting Brittany's shirt over her head there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked as Santana began placing soft wet butterfly kisses on her chest causing her hips to rock.

"It's me." Carter replied.

"What do you need baby?" She asked again as Santana moved closer and intertwined their legs and began rocking against Brittany's thigh while taking a now rock hard nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"Can I have Cheetos?" He asked.

"Yes!" Santana screamed out in pleasure as Brittany had now opened her legs and rolled on the Latina lowering herself and rocking slowly.

"Santana…." Brittany whispered harshly.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard, but he can have whatever gets him away from the door right now." Santana whispered as Brittany rolled her eyes and picked up the rhythm.

"Wow really?!" Carter screamed. "Ashton guess what?" He yelled out as they heard his feet run down the hall.

Santana grabbed Brittany's face and steadied it so she could look in her eyes. "I love you Brit." She whispered while leaning up and kissing and allowing her tongue to explore Brittany's mouth.

Brittany began to thrust faster and harder into Santana's core. "God baby." The blonde cried out as Santana matched her rhythm causing them both to peak at the same time. Brittany collapsed on her wife as Santana peppered kisses to her face and neck.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too baby, I love you so much." The Latina whispered back.

An hour later the pair emerged downstairs to find Noah vacuuming with Mackenzie hanging on tightly on his back. Carter was eating a bowl of Cheetos, while Ashton was eating a piece of toast. Noelle was watching TV.

"Ok, Carter and Ashton, no eating in here go to the kitchen please." Brittany said softy as Santana grabbed Mackenzie off of Noah's back.

"Did you eat breakfast mija?" Santana asked while kissing her all over her face before setting her down as she ran to Brittany who bent down and picked her up and kissed her as well.

"Yeah I fed them breakfast." Noah said while turning off the vacuum. "We need to go to the grocery store and get stuff for dinner."

"It's 9am baby." Santana said while sitting on the couch as Noelle cuddled into her side. The Latina smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her. "We have everything we need for dinner already anyways."

Brittany's leg was no longer swollen but it still hurt so she had a small limp still that slowed her down. She went over and grabbed Noah's hands. "Relax baby."

"Noey shuddled with me last night like mommy does when I'm scared.." Mackenzie explained to the room.

"You did what?" Santana asked with a smile.

"We cuddled." Noelle said while laughing. "She woke up at like midnight and couldn't go back to sleep so I held her until she did."

"You didn't have to do that sweetie, you could have gotten one of us." Brittany told her as Carter and Ashton came back in the room. Carter immediately ran to Brittany and climbed in her lap.

"It's okay, I've always wanted a sister." Noelle said shyly.

"Careful Brit." Santana said softly while locking eyes with her wife. "Ok, Noah is having a guest for dinner this afternoon, so I want everyone to be on their best behavior." Santana stated.

"Is it a girl?" Carter asked with a frown.

"Yeah, her name is Karly." Noah said with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Noelle asked with a smile.

Mackenzie ran over and hugged Noah's leg. "No."

Brittany looked at Santana instantly foreseeing a problem. Santana quickly looked away, feeling the same way as her daughter. For the past 11 years, since her parents died Noah had been the man in her life, her little boy. She wasn't thrilled on sharing him with anyone, let another a teenage girl who would no doubt take up his free time. While the Latina was able to comprehend the situation and adapt, Mackenzie on the other hand wouldn't quite understand.

"I'm not leaving Mack, you can sit right by me at dinner. How does that sound?" Noah said while picking her up. She hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Ok." She said softly while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we all get dressed, Noey want to help me and Aunt Sanny cook dinner later?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Quinn lets you help cook right?" Santana asked. Noelle nodded. "Well you can help me if you want too sweetheart." Santana kissed her on the forehead. "Go get dressed."

"I'll get Mackey dressed San." Brittany informed her. "Come on Mack." Brittany held out her hand as Noah set her back on the ground.

"What's wrong Ashton?" Santana asked noticing he was rather quiet.

"I have to show you something." He said sadly while pulling a letter out of his pajama pocket and handing it to his mother.

Santana eyed him up and down before taking the letter. "What is this?"

"From my teacher." He said quickly.

Santana sighed. "Let's go to my office." She said while standing up.

They went to the Latina's office. "Sit down Grey." She said softly while closing the door and sitting behind her desk.

She quickly read over the letter and looked up at Ashton who had tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying Ashton?" Santana said softly.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked timidly.

"Not at all sweetheart." Santana got up and walked around the desk and sat next to him on the couch. "Thank you for not reading the letter before showing it to me. That was very responsible of you." She said with a smile.

"My teacher said give it to you and have you sign it." Ashton said while wiping his face. Santana grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

"Why do you think the note would mean you are in trouble?" Santana asked hoping to get more information out of her son before telling him what is happening.

"Because I've never had a note sent home and when Carter does he is in trouble."

Santana laughed. "Very true." She pulled Ashton closer to her. "This note is saying that your teacher doesn't think the curriculum at school is challenging you enough, so she wants to recommend middle school for you next year instead of 5th grade."

"She wants to skip me?" Ashton asked as his grey eyes sparkled.

"Yeah she does." Santana said with a smile. "Do you think you are learning enough in school right now?"

Ashton shrugged. "Kinda, I mean I always finish my homework early then I just sit there until the bell rings."

"Why didn't you tell me school wasn't challenging enough?" Santana asked him

"I thought I was supposed to get done with my homework fast." Ashton said with a shrug.

"Well, yeah you are. But if you feel you aren't learning enough or if it's too easy I want you to tell me or momma things like that." Santana told him.

"Ok...so I'm going to 6th grade instead of 5th next year?" He asked.

"Skipping a grade is a big deal honey, you would be leaving all your friends, and more importantly you would be going to a different school. You would be at the middle school now, I want to make sure you really need to skip a whole year. I don't want you to skip ahead and then you don't do well and they send you back. Do you understand that?"

Ashton nodded. "I like learning new things."

Santana smiled. "I know you do."

"Can I skip then?" He asked with a smile.

"Momma and I need to talk about this first, then we will all talk with your teacher, if we feel you are ready, after our talk, then we will let you make that decision." Santana told him.

"Ok, sounds good." Ashton replied.

"I'm proud of you baby. This is a really big deal Grey. Not a lot of people skip a grade." Santana said while hugging him tight.

"Thank you." He said while blushing. "Since I'm not in trouble can I ask for something?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can I take photography lessons?" He asked shyly.

"You like photography?" Santana asked.

He quickly nodded. "I've been taking pictures of the sunset and sunrise with my iPod, the pictures would look better with a real camera though." He pulled his iPod out and showed it to the Latina.

"Wow Grey, these are good." Santana said softly. "Let's go get you a camera this week, and we can talk to momma about photography class."

"Ok, thanks." He said while putting the iPod back in his pocket.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mommy."

**2 pm. **

Santana was chopping vegetables at the counter while Brittany lit the grill outside when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Aunt Sanny." Noelle said while jumping up and running to the door closely followed by Mackenzie who ran as well.

"Only open the door if you know who it is Noey." Santana called out.

A few minutes later Quinn entered the kitchen with Mackenzie in her arms.

"Is she here yet?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Santana shook her head. "Not yet, are you staying for dinner?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course, no way I'm missing this." She laughed while giving Santana a hug.

Brittany came in limping slowly once again. "Hey Quinnie." She said with a smile with hugging the smaller blonde and pinching Mackenzie's cheeks.

"Thanks for keeping Noelle last night." Quinn said while sitting down at table with the little blonde in her lap and handing Mackenzie a raw carrot to eat. "I didn't expect to be at the office that late."

"She's always welcome here Q, you don't have to thank us babe." Santana said while smiling at Mackey who obviously didn't like the raw carrot and was spitting it out. Quinn noticed and took it away as she held a napkin up to her mouth to let her spit out the chewed up carrot. She then gave her a celery stalk instead, which she happily ate. "She kept Mackey busy yesterday."

"We had fun." Mackenzie said while leaning back on Quinn's chest.

"Which let me keep San busy." Brittany said while hugging her wife from behind and kissing her neck while rocking her hips forward.

"TMI Brit," Quinn said while glancing at Noelle.

Brittany smiled. "Sorry." She kissed the Latina on the cheek who was laughing at Mackenzie, who was now spitting out the celery.

Quinn looked down and laughed. "You don't like vegetables today Mack?" She asked while holding up a napkin to her mouth once again and taking the celery stalk from her. Santana quickly cut up an apple and spread it out on a napkin.

"She's more of a fruit girl." Santana said with a smile while biting one of the apple slices and eating it before handing the rest of it to Mackenzie.

The doorbell rang again. "Noey, get the door baby." Quinn told her.

Mercedes came in with 2 bottles of champagne. "Did I miss it? Is she here yet?"

"What is going on here?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I personally came to see San lose her shit over Noah's girlfriend." Mercedes laughed while high fiving Quinn and kissing Mackenzie's cheeks.

"She's not his girlfriend!" Santana said quickly while seasoning the steak.

"Aunt Cedes!" Mackenzie gushed.

"Hey baby cakes." Mercedes said with a smile while tickling her. "And I came to see my favorite blonde….well aside from Noey." She winked at Noelle, who blushed and smiled back.

"Oh so what are we Brit?" Quinn laughed.

"Old married women." Mercedes teased.

"Well I love my old married blonde." Santana said while leaning over and kissing Brittany on the cheek as she sliced up oranges to place on the salmon.

**3pm.**

The four women were in the family room chatting while sipping champagne when the doorbell rang. Noah ran through the room and opened the door; he had a hushed conversation with the girl before hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek. He then presented her with a bouquet of flowers. To which she smiled brightly and kissed him back on the cheek.

"How does she look?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Is she pretty?" Quinn added while straining her neck to see.

"She better be." Mercedes replied.

"He's a Lopez….we have good taste." Santana quipped. "I'm sure she is."

"Lopez-Pierce." Brittany corrected with a soft kiss on the cheek. "And yes we do have good taste."

"He gave her yellow roses...see they are just friends." Santana whispered.

"There is a red rose in the middle." Mercedes whispered back. "That means _I love you_."

"He is not in love with her." Santana hissed out while rolling her eyes

"It's a yellow rose with a red tip." Brittany clarified. "That means _friendship_."

"It also means _falling in love_.'" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Go to hell both of you." Santana said while standing up to greet the girl who shyly walked in. "He does **not** love her."

"These are my moms." Noah said with a smile. "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

Santana extended her hand out to shake it. "You must be Karly, nice to meet you sweetheart."

"H-hi Mrs. Lopez, I mean Lopez-P-Pierce." She stuttered out nervously.

Santana smiled. "Why don't you just call me Miss Santana, it's probably easier that way."

Karly nodded. "O-ok."

Brittany then went over and hugged her, startling the girl. "Sorry, I'm a hugger, nice to meet you Karly." She said with a big smile. "You can call me Miss B."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you both." She said with a smile. "I've been a big fan of you both since forever." She gushed.

"Why did you hug her?! She's the enemy!" Santana whispered quickly to Brittany.

"Stop it….she is not. You better behave yourself today." Brittany said with a smile while kissing her on the lips.

"She's trying to win cool points." Mercedes leaned over and whispered to Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn quipped back. "Next she will fawn over you."

"Hey Ima big deal." Mercedes said while elbowing Quinn.

"Dammit and so are your elbows." Quinn said while pushing the diva back. "That shit hurt." She hissed out.

"And those two in the back probably whispering about you are my aunts, Quinn Puckerman and Mercedes Atkinson." Noah added with a smile while laughing.

"Oh my god, Miss Jones…I mean Atkinson, I have all your albums." Karly said quickly as Mercedes hugged her. Quinn leaned over. "Told you."

"She doesn't have yours San?" Quinn whispered while laughing.

"Shut up." Santana said while rolling her eyes as Brittany laughed.

"Here Karly, I'll put your flowers in water until you leave honey." Brittany said while nudging Santana who was glaring at the girl, looking her up and down. "San, why don't you help me?"

"No thanks," Santana replied with her hands on her hips.

Brittany smiled and grabbed her hand practically dragging her to the kitchen.

"What the hell Brit?" Santana said while now glaring at her wife.

"Save the glare for someone who is afraid of it." Brittany told her while pulling her into a hug and locking her hands behind her back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I like her." Santana said while melting into Brittany's embrace and resting her head on her chest.

"We don't even know her yet." Brittany countered.

"Her eyes are shifty." Santana rasped out in Brittany's neck.

"No they aren't. Santana you said you would try for Noah." Brittany pouted.

"I can't resist your pout." Santana whined as she leaned up and kissed her poked out bottom lip. "Fine, let's go get to know the girl that apparently has my baby boy's heart." Santana said sadly.

They walked back out with a tray of sparkling apple juice and hors d'oeuvres. Santana set the tray down on the table. "So Karly, tell us a little about yourself honey." She asked while sitting down on the couch quickly crossing her legs.

"Well….." Karley started as she looked up and saw Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes all staring at her.

* * *

**Is it time for Brittany to retire from dancing and maybe just teach?**

**Does Santana really want another baby?**

**Ashton is a genius huh? Lol**

**Quinn and Mercedes will no doubt make the dinner even more entertaining**

**Carter was quiet this chapter but he comes alive next chapter.**

**On a scale of 1 - 10 how nervous would you be if you were Karly right now? Lol**


	5. Secrets

**Surprise new chapter!**

* * *

**As always thanks to _Silva, Vsaint, Blueskkies, Arielle, icesk8er, Razzvgirl, StephaniieC, Prettygleekbitch, JustDelora, QuinntanaEndgame, CaaCs, Iloy-shadowchild, NJHousefan, Freshie95, AlabamaMiles, XenaLin, Cheekymonkey212, 15Solo, Channy2425, Fruith, iRead, Castlewalls7, Slbsp-33, Pheoberoz, Pikibear, and all the Guest _for your reviews**

* * *

Nice to see everyone concerned over Brittany's leg injury, so it's safe to say Santana isn't overreacting.

**Blueskkies** – I PMed you already but yes San has cried a lot Lol but in her defense and my defense for writing it, lol. She is very passionate and emotional when it comes to Brittany and her kids. She has only cried 2x….when Mackey was missing and over Brittany's leg situation. Maybe there is a deeper problem over her leg that caused so many tears…..

Guest: Yes Noah calls Brittany "momma" and Santana "mommy" or "mom"

Great convos yesterday with XenaLin, JustDelora, icesk8er, NJHousefan, and iloy-shadowchild via PM yesterday

* * *

_They walked back out with a tray of sparkling apple juice and hors d'oeuvres. Santana set the tray down on the table. "So Karly, tell us a little about yourself honey." She asked while sitting down on the couch quickly crossing her legs._

_"Well….." Karley started as she looked up and saw Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes all staring at her._

"Well, I'm 16, I'm a cheerleader at school, just moved to LA from Kansas last year. I'm an only child, my mom died while she was in labor with me and my dad died in a car accident last year, so I live with my grandfather now." Karly said softly.

Brittany instantly put her hand over her heart. "You poor thing." She said softly while resting her hand on Santana's thigh, who sat with a stone face and stared at the girl.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and glanced at Quinn who quickly reached for a glass of champagne. Santana caught the blonde's hand and passed her a glass of sparkling apple juice instead, never making eye contact with her.

"Sorry to hear that sweetheart." Santana replied. "I know how painful it can be to lose a parent." Santana cleared her throat softly as Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before kissing her softly on the temple.

"I remember reading about you losing your parents in some magazine." Karly quickly added. "I felt so bad for you."

Santana frowned slightly. "Thank you."

Mercedes stifled her laughter with a cough earning a glare from Brittany who shook her head and mouthed "stop" at the diva. Mercedes shrugged and nudged Quinn to pass her a glass of champagne.

"Um, aren't you like 16?" Quinn asked her while putting on her reading glasses, which all the girls and Noah knew meant she was getting ready to grill this poor girl. Noah dropped his head in his hands, Santana winked at the blonde and smiled brightly, Brittany sighed, and Mercedes smiled over her glass of champagne.

"Yes ma'am, I just turned 16 last month." Karly replied with a smile.

Quinn nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "So that means you were what, 6 years old when Mr. and Mrs. Lopez died?"

Karly nodded. "Y-yeah, I believe so."

"You were reading newspapers and gossip magazines at 6? Impressive." Quinn said with narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Well no." Karly laughed nervously. "I did some research on the 4 of you when Noah invited me for dinner."

"Studying?" Mercedes asked while cocking her head to the side. "What exactly did you look up about us?"

"Mercedes and Quinn." Brittany said quickly while shaking her head.

"Probably our net worth." Santana mumbled while taking a sip of her champagne as Brittany softly elbowed her.

"Ow." Santana replied while looking over at Brittany and pouting. Brittany smiled and kissed her softly before turning her attention back to Karly.

"K-Karly likes to sing mom, just like you." Noah said quickly hoping to get on Santana's good side. "And she has an A- grade point average." Santana was a stickler when it came to school, so he knew that would win her over if the singing didn't.

Santana leaned forward. "Really?" She asked with a smile. "That's great, so when do you study? I'm assuming during the day since you have all night to visit Noah….usually around 4am right?"

Noah and Karly's faces went bright red, Mercedes choked on her champagne from laughing, as Quinn spit out her apple juice. Brittany quickly picked up a few napkins and handed them to Quinn who blushed as she began to wipe up the mess she made.

Before anyone could say anything else Noelle, Ashton, and Mackenzie came in the room. Noelle was holding a crying Mackenzie who now had a cut on her leg that was dripping blood.

"Aunt Sanny." Noelle said softly. "Sorry to interrupt but Mackey needs a band aid."

Santana and Brittany's eyes widened as Quinn quickly passed Santana a napkin back. The Latina stood up with her napkin and pressed it on Mackey's leg who screamed from the pain. "Sorry it needs pressure baby." Santana said softly while kissing on the top of the head and taking the little blonde in her arms.

"What happened guys?" Brittany asked while standing up and running her fingers through Mackenzie's curly hair to try to calm her down.

"We were on the jungle gym in the backyard, when Carter said we couldn't play on it because it was his and Zacky's fort." Ashton started as Noelle rolled her eyes.

"So we started walking to the swing set to push her on the swing but Carter tripped her." Noelle said softly.

Brittany sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "He did what?!"

"His mean streak is getting out of hand." Santana stated while looking Brittany in the eye.

"I know, we need to talk to him." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"I'll get some band aids and peroxide San." Mercedes replied while standing up and running back to the living room with the items as Santana sat down with her daughter in her lap and began cleaning up her leg.

"It's ok baby." Santana cooed softly as Mackenzie wiped her tears away.

"Carter did it." She said sadly.

"I know he did, mommy will talk to him later ok?" Santana said while quickly cleaning the cut.

"I will handle Carter." Noah said with fire in his eyes while standing up quickly. "Sorry Karly, I will be right back." She nodded and smiled.

"Do **not** put your hands on him Noah." Santana said sternly. "Just talk to him."

"Hi, I'm Ashton, I'm Noah's brother." He said while extending his hand out to Karly.

"Hi, I'm Karly." She replied while a smile while shaking his hand.

"And this is Noey, she's like my best friend." He said while smiling at Noelle. The younger blonde extended her hand out as well.

"Nice to meet you both." Karly replied with a smile while looking around at all the people in the living room. "All of you."

"Noey, why don't you and Grey go watch a movie upstairs." Brittany suggested.

"Ok." Noelle smiled at Ashton as her eyes once again twinkled, she held out her hand and pulled Ashton behind her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the pair and smiled before shrugging as Mercedes sat down next to her again. "Did you see that?" She asked while glancing at the pair running up the stairs. Quinn nodded as Mercedes smiled. "Cute."

Noah came back a few minutes later and sat down next to Karly again on the love seat as they watched Santana clean up Mackenzie's leg. Santana then kissed her Band-Aid several times before she leaned back into the couch and rocked Mackenzie in her lap. Mackenzie laid on the Latina's chest but stared at Noah and Karly the entire time.

Once all the commotion died down in the room. Brittany spoke up again. "So, where were we?"

"The 4am visits." Mercedes replied. "Does your grandfather know about that?"

"Do you not have a curfew?" Quinn asked. "A lady doesn't make late night visits like that."

"A lady of the night does." Mercedes added quickly.

"Oh my God, it wasn't that type of visit was it?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"Aunt Cedes." Noah pleaded.

Mercedes laughed and mouthed sorry to him.

"Let's move on to something else." Brittany said quickly seeing Noah get extremely uncomfortable.

"Who's she?" Mackenzie asked softly while pointing at Karly.

Noah smiled. "This is my friend Karly." He said softly. "Karly, that is my baby sister Mackenzie, but we usually call her Mackey."

"Hi Mackey." Karly said while waving. "Hope your leg feels better."

Mackenzie didn't respond she instead gave the poor girl Santana's signature glare.

"She looks like Brit but has Santana's glare and smirk." Quinn whispered to Mercedes. "Priceless."

"Mackey what do you say sweetheart?" Brittany coaxed her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wiggled to get out of Santana's grip and ran over to Noah and climbed in his lap. "He's my Noah." She said loudly while holding his neck tightly and once again glaring at the girl.

"This is better than I thought it would be." Mercedes teased while sipping her champagne once again.

Santana looked at Mercedes and Quinn who were both trying their hardest not to laugh out loud and smirked at them. "She has the perfect glare doesn't she?" Santana whispered to her friends.

"Why don't you two go hang out down by the bowling alley, while we finish up dinner." Brittany suggested.

"You have a bowling alley in your house?" Karly asked.

"Wasn't that on Google when she searched you." Quinn whispered to Santana who discreetly stuck up her middle finger at her best friend.

Noah blushed. "Yeah, it's just two lanes, not a big deal."

"No." Mackenzie said quickly as Noah tried to stand up.

"Momma?" He said quickly to Brittany, who walked over and grabbed Mackenzie.

"Come on Mack, let's go get a Popsicle." Brittany offered as Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled.

"She doesn't need a Popsicle Brit, we are eating dinner soon." Santana countered.

"It's not a big deal San." Brittany whispered back.

"Yes it is Brittany, do not give her a Popsicle." Santana responded back quickly.

"I want a red one." Mackenzie said quickly.

"No popsicles today baby." Santana told her while kissing her on the cheek.

"Uncle Puck is here to save the day." Puck's voice boomed as he, Quinton, and Zack walked in the living room.

"Shit, are Hannah, Granddaddy P, and Mama P coming over too?" Noah asked quickly.

Puck hit him on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth in front of the ladies boy."

"Speaking of you ladies, leave him alone, go to the kitchen with your wine." Zack teased while shaking Noah's hand.

Puck and Zack began greeting each of the women and talking animatedly.

"These are my uncles." Noah said tiredly. "Noah Puckerman, and Zackary Atkinson. You can call them Puck and Zack, and the little guy over there on the ipad is Quinton." Quinton briefly looked up and waved. "Grey and Noey are upstairs otherwise Carter and Zacky are outside."

"Grey and Noey are boring, all they do is stare at each and smile stupidly." Quinton said quickly. "I'm going outside."

"You are named after your uncle?" Karly questioned.

Noah nodded. "He went to high school with my mom, and they were really good friends, so since my dad was a major douche, he was kind of like my father. He helped my mom out with Lamaze class and stuff. So she named me after him."

"I thought your mom was gay?" Karly asked.

"Yeah she is." Noah replied. "Is that a problem?"

Karly shook her head. "No, not at all. But if she is gay, where did you come from?"

Noah furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know, I never really asked her that. Maybe a drunken night?" He shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you?" Karly questioned. "That you don't know the truth about your existence?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, I have two parents. I love both of my moms, I don't care to know anything about the jerk that knocked up my mom up, so let's just drop it ok?" Noah said quickly.

With all the commotion going on upstairs Noah stood up quickly and pulled Karly down to the basement with him to the bowling alley and quickly closed and locked it.

"Sorry about that. I thought it would just be my moms and siblings." He said while running his hands through his hair.

She smiled. "It's ok, is your house always this crowded?"

He pulled her into a hug. "Kinda, but there is always somewhere quiet to hide." He winked at her. "You look great today." He told her while kissing her softly on the lips.

Karly stood about 5'6, she was Hispanic and had long black hair with auburn highlights. She was wearing skinny jeans with knee high boots. She had on a bright purple blazer with a white V-neck t-shirt underneath.

"Thanks, you do too. I don't think your mom likes me though, or your aunts." She said softly.

He laughed. "Which mom?"

"Santana….thee Santana Lopez." Karly teased.

"She doesn't like anyone right away." Noah laughed with a shrug. "She will warm up to you."

"I hope so." She replied while standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips again. She quickly tried to deepen the kiss but Noah pulled away.

"S-so, let's bowl." He said with a smile. "We have brand new pairs of extra shoes in the garage. I will grab you some, what size do you wear?"

"I wear an 8." She replied.

"Cool, be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" Brittany asked quickly after Puck and Zack took Mackenzie outside as the women were back in the kitchen plating the food for dinner.

"Calm down Brit." Santana said softly while cutting up the steak and putting it on a platter.

"You are all being ridiculous." Brittany replied softly while cutting the salmon into pieces. "You're embarrassing him."

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other. "You don't really believe her sob story about her family do you Brit?" Quinn asked.

"Who would lie about that?" Brittany asked quickly while gasping and wincing in pain before dropping the knife in her hand.

Santana looked up quickly. "Brit…"

Brittany took a deep breath. "I'm ok."

"Dammit, no you aren't Brittany." Santana hissed out.

"Santana…" Mercedes said quickly hoping to avoid a fight between the two women.

"Give us a minute please." Santana said to Mercedes and Quinn who nodded and quickly left the room.

Santana led Brittany to the bathroom off the kitchen and closed the door. "Talk to me, now."

"I just had a sharp pain in my leg." Brittany replied while leaning down to touch her toes and attempt to stretch her leg out.

"The same leg that was swollen?" Santana asked softly.

"Yeah," Brittany said while standing back up.

Santana bent down and rubbed Brittany's leg. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Santana asked while squeezing Brittany's leg in different areas.

Brittany shook her head. "Told you I'm fine."

"We are going to the doctor tomorrow." Santana told her while kissing Brittany's leg and standing back up.

"I cant, I have meetings all morning." Brittany told her. "I have to get ready for this trip."

"This isn't up for discussion." Santana replied while shrugging. "We are going to the doctor in the morning."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana while wrapping her arms around her pulling her closer. "Ok, fine."

Santana let out a deep breath and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you."

Brittany pushed Santana back against the bathroom wall and deepened the kiss slowly at first, before heating up the kiss. She began smiling in accomplishment when the Latina moaned and pulled her closer. She then began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse.

Santana smiled. "No way, we cant right now, I will make it more than worth the wait for later." She kissed Brittany softly one last time and left the bathroom.

Brittany sat down on the toilet and slowly lifted her leg and rubbed it quickly. "Come on, don't do this again." She said to herself while wincing in pain as she rotated her ankle and flexed her leg muscles.

She pressed the intercom to Ashton's room to check on him and Noelle but accidentally pressed the button for the bowling alley as well.

After listening for a few minutes she got up quickly and rejoined the girls in the kitchen.

Brittany walked quietly into the kitchen and began fixing plates for the younger kids.

"You ok baby?" Santana asked. "You looked flushed."

"Perfectly fine." Brittany said quickly while pouring herself a shot of tequila and knocking it back quickly.

**5PM**

Everyone was gathered around the dining room table. Santana sat at the head of the table next to Brittany, Noah and Karly were next, followed by Mercedes and Zack, and finally Quinn and Puck to round off the group. The remainder of the kids ate in the kitchen.

After saying grace, everyone ate in a comfortable silence. "You are a really good cook Miss Santana, this is amazing." Karla spoke up.

Santana smiled, "Thank you sweetheart."

"So Karly, do you cook for you grandfather or are you not domestic at all, you don't really seem like the domestic type?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes widened as she looked over at her wife. Quinn coughed discreetly, while Puck finished off his beer and cleared his throat while glancing at Zack, who shrugged and laughed softly.

"I uh, I can cook small things but nothing major like this." She said with a smile.

"Well Noah, is used to proper meals, me and his mother cook everyday for our kids." Brittany said curtly. "So whoever he decides to date should know how to cook a real meal."

Santana leaned over. "Ok, what's going on? I'm supposed to be the bitchy mother today not you."

"Nothing," Brittany replied never taking her eyes off of Karly.

"Well maybe you and mommy can teach her how to make some stuff." Noah said with a smile. "They are both great cooks." He told Karly with a smile.

"I would really like that." Karly said while smiling.

"I'm sure we can work something out sweetheart." Santana smiled at her. "I love cooking so I wouldn't mind showing you a few dishes."

"We are busy San, we don't have the time." Brittany quipped quickly. "We do have careers and 4 kids to raise."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Brittany before locking eyes with Santana who shrugged.

Feeling the uneasy tension at the table Zack now spoke up. "So Karly, Noah says you are an aspiring singer?"

"Yeah, I've always loved to sing." She said happily.

"What other interests of ours do you conveniently share? I'm sure you love dancing or have an interest in real estate too." Brittany snapped. "Wait…let guess you want to produce music or write movies and TV shows?"

"Momma." Noah said quickly.

"Ooooooooooook." Santana said slowly while staring at Brittany trying to figure out what cause this sudden mood swing. "How about some dessert everyone?"

Santana quickly got up and went to the kitchen to bring out the cake she made.

"Can I go with you?" Mackenzie asked quietly from her position on Noelle's lap at the kitchen table.

"Did she eat Noey?" Santana asked.

"Yea she did Aunt Sanny." Noelle confirmed.

"Ok, come on baby." Santana told her as Mackenzie ran behind her mother back into the dining room. Santana set the cake on the table. "Q, can you cut this for me?"

"Sure." Quinn stood up and began cutting the cake passing out pieces. "Did you only make one?"

Santana shook her head. "There is another one in the kitchen for the kids."

"I like cake." Mackenzie said happily while clapping as Quinn set a piece in front of the little blonde as Santana lifted her in her lap.

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead before turning her glare back to Karly who was now whispering something to Noah causing him to smile brightly. She watched them whisper back and forth for a while.

"Let's keep our hands on the table where everyone can see them please." Brittany said sternly.

"Oh sorry." Mercedes said while putting her hands on the table and winking at Zack.

"Wanky." Santana said while laughing at Mercedes.

"I'm referring to the non married underage kids at the table." Brittany said. "Karly, your hands shouldn't be in Noah's lap."

"They aren't momma." Noah said quickly.

"Well I can't see that if her hands are under the table." Brittany replied.

Santana turned and raised an eyebrow once again at Brittany. "Why don't we all just relax a little bit?" Santana suggested. "Everyone put your hands on the table." She laughed.

Mackenzie started laughing and shaking her head. "Mommy didn't say Simon Says."

"Very true Mackey." Mercedes said while laughing. "She got you there Satan."

Santana laughed and broke up the cake into smaller chunks for Mackenzie. "Very good mija but we aren't playing a game right now baby." Santana explained. "We can play that later ok?"

Mackenzie nodded and became distracted by her cake and happily began stuffing the chunks of chocolate cake in her mouth. Quinn leaned down and whispered in Santana's ear. "What the hell is wrong with Brittany?"

"I don't know." Santana replied.

"Well do something." Quinn responded. "She is eating this girl alive, worse than what you would have done."

Santana sighed. "Yeah she is."

Brittany picked up a napkin and wiped the chocolate frosting from all around Mackenzie's mouth. "Let's get you cleaned up baby girl." She said softly while standing slowly and picking up their daughter from Santana's lap and limping out of the room.

"I'm sorry Karly." Santana said quickly. "Her leg is bothering her today so she is a little moody."

Karly smiled back. "It's ok, if I had a handsome son like Noah I would be overprotective too." She leaned over at kissed Noah on the cheek, causing him to blush and his deep dimples to show.

Santana nodded slowly. "Yeah so, why don't you two finish your dessert, and top the night off with a movie." Santana added. "It's a school night."

**9pm**

Brittany was downstairs giving Mackey a bath and laying her down. Santana was lying in bed when reading a book when Ashton came in slowly.

"It's bedtime Grey." Santana told him softly.

"I know, but I have a question, a really quick question." He said while fluttering his grey eyes.

Santana smiled. "Ok, what's up?"

"Are we going to Noelle's play?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah of course we are baby, you don't want to go?" She asked with a frown.

"No I do!" He said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Oh." Santana shrugged. "Yeah the whole family is going Friday night."

"Cool, can we get her flowers like they do for actresses in movies?" He asked with a smile.

"That's a great idea Grey." She replied. "Ok, now it's bedtime." She hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

Brittany came limping in the room a few minutes later. "Mackey and Carter are both down for the night." She said softly while laying down in bed.

"Good," Santana leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before sitting up and once again massaging her leg. "So…." She started. "Want to tell me what made you spazz out at dinner?"

"I didn't spazz out." Brittany said softly while closing her hands.

"Oh please Brit, you would have scared Snixx away." Santana teased. "I had to play nice mom today, which I wasn't prepared for mind you."

Brittany opened her eyes and laughed while leaning back on her elbows. "I don't like her."

"Why?" Santana asked while pulling Brittany's sock off and grabbing some oil to rub on her leg. "I mean you liked her at first….it's almost like you snapped right before we sat down for dinner."

Brittany was about to answer when Noah knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey baby." Santana said softly while looking up at him. "Is Karly gone?"

"Yeah she left about 30 minutes ago, I was cleaning up the movie room." He replied while leaning on the desk. "I wanted to say thanks for you letting Karly come over for dinner."

"Sorry if we embarrassed you." Brittany replied while wincing as Santana massaged a particular part of her leg.

Santana noticed and made a mental note of what part of her leg hurt the most. "Yeah, sorry baby."

Noah laughed. "It's fine, I kind of expected it. She said she had a great time though, shockingly."

"That's good." Santana said with a smile. "So I guess we will be seeing more of her around here?"

Noah nodded. "If that's okay."

"Not after 8 on school nights, not after 11 on weekends." Santana told him.

"Okay, that works." Noah said with a smile. "She's pretty huh?"

"Yeah she is Noah, but remember what I told you?" Santana asked.

"Beauty is only skin deep." Noah told her.

"Exactly, there is more to a person than their physical appearance." Santana added.

"Just be careful with her Noah." Brittany said. "I know she is pretty but don't let your hormones do all the thinking for you, use your brain too baby."

"Got it, good night." He said while leaning down and kissing them both on the cheek before leaving their room and closing the door.

Santana put Brittany's leg down and crawled back up and laid on her wife kissing her softly as Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's long dark locks. "Let's take a bath." Santana suggested.

"Sounds good." Brittany replied while sitting up. Santana ran to the bathroom and lit candles as the tub filled up.

Once they were settled in the tub Santana leaned back on Brittany's chest. "So why exactly don't you like her?"

Brittany placed a few kisses on the Latina's shoulder before sighing. "Well for starters she called you a bitch."

Santana turned her head to look at her wife. "What? When?"

"Remember when we were in the bathroom talking about my leg?" Brittany asked while running her hands up and down Santana's sides. Santana rested her head back on Brittany's shoulder and nodded. "I pressed the intercom to check on Grey and Noey but I accidentally pressed the intercom for the bowling alley. And I heard her on the phone."

"Saying what?" Santana asked.

_Once Noah left to go grab the bowling shoes Karly looked around and pulled out her cell phone to make a call._

**_Hey, yeah I'm here_**

**_There is a shit load of family here, well not really family but like close family friends_**

**_I told the exact story we planned about my family, yeah they sooooo ate it up_**

**_One of his moms is a super bitch_**

**_Hahaha guess which one_**

**_Yeah he is like putty in my hands….this will be a cake walk_**

**_Hell he already has me meeting his mothers…his celebrity mothers at that. All I need is one time to make this happen._**

**_No, not tonight….I told you its too many people in this house right now._**

**_Don't worry I wont mess this up….look I gotta go I hear coming him back down._**

"Are you sure Brit?" Santana said while sitting up.

Brittany nodded and ran her hands over Santana's body splashing the warm water over her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Santana asked while leaning forward. Brittany peppered kisses on the back of her neck and pulled her back on her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Because you would have probably tried to kill her."

"Damn right, I want to kick her ass now." Santana hissed out. "So she is using Noah, told you her eyes were shifty."

"Sounds like it." Brittany said softly.

"We have to tell him." Santana said quickly.

"He won't believe us. He's completely smitten with her." Brittany reasoned. "We have to make him see for himself."

"I don't want him getting hurt in the process Brit."

"He's a boy San, a teenage boy, this wont be his one and only girlfriend or crush."

"You never know, I married my first love." Santana said while turning her head and kissing Brittany, who immediately deepened the kiss.

"True, but I have a plan on how to deal with Karly." Brittany replied with a smirk.

Santana laughed and turned around to straddle Brittany. "I think I'm rubbing off on you in all the wrong ways."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's collarbone while bringing her hands up and rubbing her breasts. "There is nothing wrong with you rubbing anything on me." She whispered out while catching Santana's lips and starting a passionate kiss with her.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's back. "L-let's get out."

Once they got out Brittany limped slowly to the bedroom while Santana drained the tub. She then dried off and walked in the room naked and sat on the bed behind Brittany and slowly dried her off while placing soft kisses over her back. "Scoot back baby." Brittany nodded and scooted back to the middle of the bed.

Santana crawled over and straddled her while hungrily kissing her wife. Brittany let her hands roam over the Latina's body before resting them on her butt and pushing Santana closer to her.

"How's your leg?" Santana asked while rocking her hips.

"I don't care about the pain right now. I need you." Brittany said while kissing over the Latina's chest.

"I have an idea." Santana said while jumping off the bed and pulling a box from underneath the bed. She then went and locked their bedroom door. She pulled out a strap on dildo. "This way you don't have to bend your leg, you can just there ok?" Santana said while kissing Brittany as she slipped it on.

"You sure San?" Brittany asked while staring at her wife.

Santana nodded. She opened Brittany's legs and stuck her finger in first to see how wet she was. She then leaned down and began licking her slowly and humming adding extra sensation, which cause Brittany to shake slightly and begin to drip in arousal. Santana took the head of the strap on and slid it slowly up and down her folds to lubricate it so it would slide in easier.

She then sat back on Brittany's lap. "Ready?" She whispered against her lips.

Brittany nodded as she braced herself on her elbows and opened her legs wider. Santana pointed the head towards Brittany's core and slowly entered her, thrusting very slowly to give Brittany time to adjust to the fullness.

"Keep going San." Brittany moaned out as Santana began a slow rhythm of pumping in and out of her wife. Brittany began rocking her hips and thrusting back against Santana causing the piece that was inside of the Latina to rock against her clit.

"Fuck Brit…." Santana moaned out while now thrusting as fast as she could inside of Brittany while now leaning on the blonde and swallowing her moans with kisses.

"I'm close San….baby I'm close." Brittany moaned out as Santana rolled her hips one last time and sent Brittany crashing over the edge. Santana keep pumping until she climaxed herself and collapsed on Brittany kissing her deeply.

"I love you so much baby." Santana said while panting.

Brittany leaned up and wiped the sweat off of her head and kissed her forehead. "I love you San."

Santana rolled off of Brittany and took the strap on off and tossed it in the tub to clean it in the morning. She then laid back down spooning her wife kissing her lazily and running her hands all over her body until they fell asleep.

**9am**

"Brit are you ready to go?" Santana asked from Mackey's room through the intercom.

"Yeah, I'm on the way down now." Brittany replied.

"Are we going to the park?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"No baby, momma is going to the doctor." Santana said while sliding her sneakers on her.

"Why?" Mackenzie asked while looking up at the Latina.

"Ummm, well her leg hurts so hopefully the doctor figures out why." Santana told her.

"Will she get a band aid?" Mackenzie asked while pointing to the pink and purple polka dot Band-Aid on her leg from the day before.

Santana smiled. "Not this time baby."

Brittany came to the door. "There are my favorite ladies." Brittany said with a smile as Mackenzie jumped off the bed and ran over to Brittany. She bent down and picked her up and peppered kisses to her face. "Hey baby girl." Brittany then set her back down.

"Grab your giraffe Mack, so we can go baby." Santana told her while walking over to Brittany and kissing her softly. "You ready?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," The doctor stated while walking back in the room. "You have arthritis forming in your leg, which attributes to the swelling and pain you are experiencing." He pointed to some problems areas on a slide as he talked. "The shooting pains are coming from your joints and muscles. The swelling is from a lack of blood flow to the leg after strenuous exercise."

Santana looked over at Brittany quickly and grabbed her hand as Mackenzie played in the corner with a set of blocks. "So what exactly does that mean?" Santana asked the doctor. "She is a dancer."

"I'm not going to stop dancing." Brittany said quickly. "It's how I make a living."

"Brittany." Santana said softly.

"Santana…"

"How have you been treating it before?" The doctor asked.

"This is the first flare up." Santana answered for the blonde.

Brittany quickly looked down.

"This **is** the first flare up right Brittany?" Santana asked again while staring at her wife.

"Highly impossible." The doctor answered. "Look at the problem spots." He said while pointing to a few darker areas on the slide. "I would say you've had this for at least 6 months now maybe longer. I would assume the pain started a while ago as well."

Santana's eyes widened as she dropped Brittany's hand. "Is that true?" She whispered.

"This has happened overseas a few times." Brittany said quickly.

"Why the hell am I just now finding out about it?" Santana asked angrily.

"Because you want me to retire and I'm not going to." Brittany replied. "I did some research and I've read that it came be controlled with steroid injections."

"You are not pumping your body with drugs so you can keep dancing Brittany….no." Santana said quickly.

"Um, yes, steroid injections is one way to control it, but you will also need to cut back on dancing." He explained. "The injections are just a temporary fix, not a long term one."

"That's fine. I just need to get through the summer." Brittany explained. "I told you this is my last tour San."

"Brittany no." Santana said. "Please…"

"If left untreated and she continues to dance, amputation could be an end result. She is putting a lot of strain on her muscles, and this leg is very weak." The doctor said.

"Amputation?" Santana shrieked.

"Well, what's happening is blood is not flowing to her leg correctly, so if she continues to dance and overexert that leg…yes amputation may be an end result, that is, if left untreated." The doctor explained. "The leg will essentially be dead weight and become more prone to infection which could spread throughout the body, so to avoid that…. amputation would take place."

"So basically she needs to stop dancing." Santana asked.

"I would advise her to cut back, yes." The doctor said. "Why don't I grab some pamphlets on the steroid treatments?" He said as he quickly left the room.

"Sanny…"

"You've been lying." Santana said softly.

"Sanny please…."

"Do **not** Sanny me, Brittany." Santana hissed out. "So you knew you were sick….you knew your leg was going out but dancing is that fuckin important to you."

Mackenzie looked over quickly. "That's a naughty word." She whispered.

"Watch your mouth in front of Mackey." Brittany glared at her.

"Sorry baby." Santana said softly. "Keep playing with the blocks ok?"

Mackenzie smiled and nodded while picking up the blocks again.

"Why should I watch my mouth in front of her? You don't give a damn about this family since you are willing to kill yourself to keep dancing Brit." Santana said sadly. "I'm not interested in looking at the steroid pamphlets, I don't want you to take them. We will be in the car." Santana stood up and went over to pick up Mackenzie.

"Santana let's talk about this please." Brittany asked her.

"Nothing to talk about Brit." Santana said softly.

"Is momma coming?" Mackenzie asked while staring at Brittany.

"Momma is coming in a few minutes." Brittany told her with a smile.

"Let's go get a snack." Santana told their daughter while a smile, while wiping her stray tear and glaring at Brittany as she walked out of the room.

Brittany groaned loudly. "Shit….."

* * *

**Brittany went crazy on poor Karly…how many people expected Santana to bring Snixx out?**

**Mercedes and Quinn totally made dinner worse Lol but they were hilarious to write.**

**Mackey is basically always cute and adorable. Lol **

**What do you think Karly goal is?**

**Should Brittany and Santana tell Noah or let him figure it out for himself.**

**Ashton and Noelle….**

**So Brittany has been hiding her leg injury from Santana….I predict a huge argument when they get home. Expect fireworks…**

**Will Brittany stop dancing or will she start the steroids injections to finish out her last tour overseas?**

**i reply to all reviews and PMs so dont be too shy to leave one with your thoughts, concerns, criticisms, or comments ;)**


	6. Its Not Fair

**Thanks to Laura, Bodybroke, icesk8er, njhousefan, blueskkies, xenalin, razzvgirl, alabamamiles, P.A.M4Life, NayNay1963, Samsterthesuperhamster, Silva, Devilgrrl182, Lozzy62, Boo, QuinntanaEndgame, Channy2425, DominoL, Brittana4Life3, Doodle91xxx, JustDelora, slbsp-33, cheekymonkey212, VSaint, Pikibear, Prettygleekbitch, Pheoberoz and the Guest for your reviews and awesome PM conversations I had.**

* * *

**Anyone know how Guest accounts work? Like how do they follow and see updates? Or they just people that sign out of their account to review. If you know send me a PM...I've always wondered.**

* * *

**Story recommendations – If you haven't already check out _"Finding The Way Back" by LeighKelly_**

* * *

**Glad you all loved Mercedes and Quinn last chapter….they were so much fun to write**

**Anywho...new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Santana, are you going to ignore me the whole car ride home?" Brittany leaned over and whispered to her wife, who was staring straight ahead as she drove her face devoid of any emotion.

"Can we have nuggets?" Mackenzie asked suddenly.

"You want chicken nuggets for lunch baby?" Santana asked while glancing in the rear view mirror at Mackenzie.

The little blonde nodded happily while clapping her hands causing Santana to smile.

"Santana…." Brittany whispered again.

"Let's get a Happy Meal ok Mack?" Santana said cheerfully while turning into McDonald's drive through.

"Yay!" Mackenzie shrieked as her big blue eyes sparkled when she saw the golden arches from her booster seat. Santana and Brittany didn't often take the kids for fast food, so when they did it was definitely a treat.

"So I guess you are going to ignore me? Real mature Santana." Brittany sighed out.

"You really want to talk about maturity right now?" Santana hissed while raising an eyebrow at Brittany. The blonde turned her head and looked out of the window. "I thought not." Santana added.

"Toys!" Mackenzie screeched looking at the toys that were displayed showcasing what was in the Happy Meals that week.

"Hungry?" Santana asked Brittany in a monotone voice while still looking straight ahead.

"Yeah a salad is fine." Brittany sighed out while pulling out her credit card and handing it to the Latina.

Santana ordered and paid. She then leaned her head back and closed her eyes while counting softly to ten. After pulling up and getting the food she pulled out of the lot slowly and turned the radio on.

"Mommy singing!" Mackey said with a smile as Santana's voice was coming through the speakers playing one of her songs.

"Very good Mackey, that is mommy singing on the radio." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana smiled at her daughter through the rearview mirror as her phone rang. She pressed her Bluetooth to answer

_**Santana Lopez**_

_**Shit…..I completely forgot about that…..yeah we are still going**_ She glanced over at Brittany quickly while rolling her eyes.

_**Okay, have hair and makeup come at 5, wardrobe can come at 6.**_

_**Yeah, I booked the room when I sent in the RSVP for us….so it's fine**_

_**Cancel the rest of my meetings and appointments for today**_

_**Ok bye**_

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"I forgot that we have the VMAs to go to tonight." Santana replied. "Can you walk the red carpet?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I'll wear a long dress and have my leg wrapped up underneath. The doctor gave me some medication so I should be fine by tonight. I will just lay down when I get home I guess."

"Ok." Santana replied. "We have the hotel room overnight, so I will have Hannah watch Mackey tonight, and Noah can watch the boys at home."

"You are comfortable leaving the three of them home alone?" Brittany asked.

"They will be fine; Noah is 15 years old and pretty responsible. I'll have Sam or Tom send someone over to circle the house every few hours or Hannah can just stay at the house until bed time." Santana sighed. "We will work something out."

After lunch, Mackenzie was down for her afternoon nap, Santana was in their bedroom laying down staring at the ceiling. Brittany came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to her wife.

"Can we please talk about this?" Brittany asked softly.

"Nothing to talk about Brittany." Santana replied while closing her eyes.

"Santana, please we have an event to attend tonight, and I would rather we not go angry at each other." Brittany reasoned.

"I'm an actress, I will **act** happy." Santana said exhaling deeply.

"Sanny please." Brittany pleaded while resting her hand gently on her wife's and rubbing it slowly.

Santana rolled off her back and laid on her side facing her wife. "Fine, talk." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry Santana." Brittany started. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my leg sooner."

Santana nodded but remained quiet.

"I didn't think it was that bad. It's only been swollen and hurt twice, and both of those times I sat out and didn't dance." She added quietly. "I'm sorry I'm hurt."

"Brit…" Santana sighed. "I'm not mad that you are hurt, I don't want you to think that. Let me just make that clear." Santana said while sitting up. "I'm furious that you didn't tell me. Do you know how embarrassed I was in that doctor's office? I should have known before we had the appointment."

Brittany looked away briefly.

"We've been married for 9 fuckin years! 9 Brittany!" Santana screamed. "You stay on my case constantly about talking to you about everything, but I guess there is a big ass double standard in this house."

"Santana that's not fair and you know it." Brittany replied.

"No, what's not fair is you thinking it's okay to dope up so you can parade around the world and shake your ass while you twerk and do the tootsie roll." Santana hissed out.

Brittany stood up. "Do **not** insult my craft or my dance company like that Santana!" The Latina stood up as well while the two of them exchanged glares.

"Retire Brittany." Santana said simply. "I want you to retire."

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I told you, this is my last world tour, I just need to get through the summer, and then I will cut back, and just focus on teaching at the studio."

"Retire!" Santana screamed out as angry tears clouded her eyes threatening to fall and she balled up her fists at her side.

"No." Brittany replied while taking a step back. "I'm under contract San, I can't stop this summer tour. Do you want to give back the $2 million dollar advance I got?"

"I will write a check for $5 million out of my personal account if it means you stop dancing Brit." Santana said quickly. "I don't give a damn about the money, and you know that."

"I…" Brittany started.

"I care about my wife's health." Santana said bitterly. "But then again you don't care about your damn health so why should I?" She said with a shrug. "And you have the nerve to want another baby?" Santana laughed incredulously. "You don't keep your ass home now with the 4 kids we have, why would we have another baby Brit?"

Brittany gasped and blinked back tears. "What happened to 'for better or for worse' and 'in sickness and in health'? You remember our vows don't you?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce don't you **dare **try to turn this around on me. I clearly remember our vows….hell I wrote additional vows that I sang to you at the fuckin wedding….or did your leg fuckin hurt then too and you were in too much pain to remember?" Santana yelled again. "You are putting your health in danger that's different." Santana ended quietly.

"That's not fair Santana…." Brittany said softly as her eyes welled up. "This is my career."

"And this is **our **life." Santana stated. "We are a unit Brit."

"I know that San." Brittany said weakly.

Santana sat on the bed and ran her fingers quickly through her hair. "I don't want you to die or lose your leg baby." She whispered. "You have to stop dancing before something really bad happens."

"I'm not going to die San." Brittany said softly while coming around the bed and sitting down next to her wife. "And I'm not going to lose my leg." Brittany added while lifting her leg up.

"Why can't you just stop Brit?" Santana asked softly while turning to look at the blonde. "Isn't me asking you to please stop dancing, for your health, for our kids, for me…..isn't that reason enough?"

Brittany sighed. "I love you and the kids so much San." Brittany picked up Santana's hand and kissed it. "You know how much I love you all baby."

"Then why can't you stop Brit?" Santana asked. "Why can't you retire now before you seriously hurt yourself?" Santana sighed. "I don't want to get phone call in the middle of the night because you collapsed on stage." Santana sniffled slightly."That would break me Brit, you know it would."

"I just want to finish the summer tour San, and baby I promise you I'm done." Brittany told her. Santana looked away and blinked back her tears. "Please look at me San." Brittany stood up and kneeled down in front of Santana resting her hands on the Latinas knees. She raised her hand and lifted Santana's chin to look at her. "I promise you I'm done after this tour."

Santana sighed. "How many dates are left?"

"Greece, Amsterdam, 2 shows in London, Paris, Brussels, Cairo, Prague, and Tokyo." Brittany listed off.

"That's too many Brit." Santana complained. "We need a compromise."

Brittany sighed. "What if I only did half of each show?"

"Or half of the cities?" Santana quickly countered.

"I have to dance every show…I'm under contract." Brittany told her.

"Fuck the contract Brit." Santana lashed out. "We have another contract as well." She pointed to their wedding rings. "But I guess one contract is more important to you than the other."

"Don't make me pick between my career and our marriage Santana…you know that's not fair." Brittany said through tears.

"It shouldn't be a hard decision." Santana replied.

"I would never ask you to choose Santana." Brittany whispered out.

"You would never have to." Santana said coldly while standing up and leaving the room slamming the door behind her.

**4pm**

Santana and Brittany gathered their kids in the living room to talk to them.

"Are we having a family meeting or something?" Ashton asked while sitting down with his notebook.

"You don't need to take notes Grey." Santana said with a smile. "We are just talking right now sweetheart.

"Tonight me and mommy are going to the MTV Awards, so we won't be home." Brittany started as Carter came and sat in her lap resting his face on her chest.

Santana noticed Carter's clinginess to Brittany since she got back from London and knew he wouldn't take it well that she was leaving again tomorrow for Italy.

"We are staying at the hotel overnight since we have press before and after the show." Santana added. "Noah, you are in charge of your brothers tonight. I trust there is money still on your credit card to order some pizzas. There is to be absolutely no company in this house." Santana said while making sure to look him directly in the eye. "I will know if there is."

"No Karly." Mackenzie added.

"Exactly." Santana quickly stated. "She is not to be in this house if we aren't home."

"I know mom." Noah replied.

"Are you and momma going to be on TV?" Ashton asked with a smile.

Brittany smiled as Carter hugged her tighter. "Maybe Grey, you can watch the red carpet to look for us."

"I wanna go with you." Mackenzie said softly while climbing in Santana's lap.

"You can't come this time baby." She said gently as Mackenzie's eyes started to water.

"Why?" She asked as a few tears dropped.

"Come on Mackey….you are going to make mommy cry." Santana said softly while trying to blink her own tears away. "I promise to be home as soon as I can tomorrow morning ok?"

Mackenzie shook her head and buried her face in Santana's chest as she began to sob. Santana hugged her tightly and rocked slowly side to side while rubbing her back.

"It's ok Mackey, don't cry." Ashton said while staring at his little sister. "We can play a game tonight…or I will do a puzzle with you."

"Mackey is going by Hannah's house Noah." Brittany explained. "So you won't have to worry about her."

"She's no problem." Noah said quickly. "She can stay here….I want her to stay."

Brittany and Santana locked eyes and had a silent conversation with one another. "Hannah will stay here until the awards go off then, ok?" Brittany added. "Mackey should be sleep by then."

Noah nodded and smiled. "I will make sure we have fun Mackey." He told her.

"Come on baby, stop crying, please Mack." Santana said softly as Brittany leaned over and wiped her tears away.

"I um, I'm going to Italy tomorrow afternoon as well. I have some meetings, but I will be back on Friday morning." Brittany said with a smile.

Carter looked up at Brittany as tears streamed down his face. "You just came back." He said shakily.

"Mackey, can you go to Noah for a minute baby?" Santana asked since the little blonde had calmed down. Santana saw Carter on the brink of a meltdown and wanted to be prepared. Mackenzie nodded as Noah got up and grabbed her and sat back next to Ashton. Noah pulled out his phone and started a game for Mackenzie to play.

"I know but momma has to work." Brittany told him. "I'll be back home before you know it." She said with a smile.

"No…." He said while shaking his head as more tears flooded out of his eyes. "It's not fair!" He yelled out while jumping off Brittany's lap and sliding the stack of magazines off the table and onto the floor before running out of the room.

"Carter!" Brittany called after him.

"Carter, wait baby." Santana jumped up and went after him, followed by Brittany.

"Carter's sad." Mackenzie said softly to Noah. He kissed her on the forehead and restarted the game for her.

"Yeah, but we are ok right?" He asked her. She nodded and leaned into his chest.

Carter ran in his room and laid on his bed as he cried. Santana quickly caught up to him and sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back. "You don't like when momma leaves do you?" She asked him.

"She's n-n-never h-home anymore." He said while sitting up and cuddling into Santana's side.

"Momma has to work Carter." Santana said as Brittany stood quietly in the door listening. "You know we don't have normal jobs sweetheart, we have to leave home a lot for work."

"B-b-b-but you're always h-here." He choked out as Brittany walked in the room with tears in her eyes.

Santana looked up at her. "Still think dancing is so important?" She told her while rubbing Carter's back.

"Don't…Santana…..please." Brittany replied quickly. "Can I talk to him alone for a minute?"

Santana nodded and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room. Carter grabbed his black dinosaur that was on his bed and held it tightly.

"Carter, I'm sorry you're upset honey." Brittany said while sitting down on the bed.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered out.

"I know you don't Carter. Sometimes I don't always want to go either." She told him while lifting him in her lap.

"Then why do you?" Carter asked while looking up at her with his big brown eyes. Brittany wiped away his tears gently with the pad of her thumb

"It's my job, you know how me and mommy have always told you to finish when you start something?" She asked while running her fingers through his curly hair. He nodded against her chest. "I have to finish what I started, lots of people come to me dance and it wouldn't be fair to them if I didn't show up."

"But it's not fair to me." Carter said softly while playing with the hem of Brittany's shirt.

"No, it's not fair to you." Brittany agreed. "And I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings, I never ever want to hurt your feelings baby."

"I don't want you to go." He said sadly.

"I will be back before you know it baby." Brittany told him. "I will call you every day and we can Skype."

He looked up at her. "Promise?"

She smiled. "I promise" She held up her pinky to link with his. She then kissed their linked pinkies to seal the deal. "I love you so much Carter."

"I love you too." He replied while hugging her tightly.

**7pm**

The pair was in the limo headed to the red carpet. The mood was tense and solemn. They hadn't spoken much while getting dressed at the hotel.

"How's your leg?" Santana asked while turning to face Brittany. "We can skip the red carpet if you want."

"It feels pretty good. The pill he gave me really helped." Brittany replied.

"That's good, glad you feel better." Santana told her truthfully. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"I know you do, I hate seeing you upset." Brittany told her while sliding closer to her in the limo. "You look gorgeous tonight."

Santana was wearing a short strapless black dress that showed off her toned legs, and hugged her curves perfectly. She had on a black diamond necklace and matching bracelet, she had on bright pink 6 inch heels. Her hair was down in loose curls, and she opted for a natural look with her makeup.

Santana blushed. "Thank you baby, so do you." She whispered out while gazing lovingly at her wife.

Brittany was wearing a long burgundy dress, with gold embellishments; she had on little makeup, with gold heels. Her hair was pinned up with a few curls framing her face. Santana leaned over and kissed her exposed neck softly.

"Let's forget about everything for a few hours and have a great time." Santana suggested while holding her hand out. Brittany quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly before leaning closer and kissing Santana softly on the lips.

"I love you San."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied against her lips.

The limo stopped and they stepped out on the red carpet immediately exposed to thousands of camera flashes going off taking pictures of the couple.

They posed for pictures separately and together in front of MTV VMAs sign. When posing together, they would often do a few serious poses before having fun on the red carpet. They took a few of them gazing into each other eyes, a few with them kissing each other on the cheek, and a few of them whispering to each other.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand tightly and kissed it as they made their way towards the entrance. They were stopped by Sway from MTV.

"Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce!" He yelled out and waved them over. "I know you hot ladies weren't going to pass me up." He said with a smile as they hugged and greeted each other.

"So who are you most excited to see at the awards tonight?" He asked.

The girls both looked at each other and screamed out. "N Sync!"

Santana laughed. "How could you not be excited to see N Sync back together?!"

Sway laughed. "Very true, what's your favorite song by the group?"

"Bye, Bye, Bye for sure." Brittany said with a big smile.

"Mine is Gone." Santana chimed in. "I mean that's if I had to pick."

"So Miss Santana, word has it that front man Justin Timberlake is on your upcoming album." Sway said while raising an eyebrow at the Latina.

Santana smirked and shrugged. "Who knows?" Brittany laughed softly. Santana never revealed who she was working with or was who rumored to be on her album in interviews until her album was completely finished.

"Ok, ok, ok always one to play coy." Sway laughed.

"Miss Brittany, I heard you have a new DVD series coming out." He then stated.

"That's true; my new set of instructional dance videos will be hitting stores this fall." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok, before I let you ladies go….when can we expect to see you two working together on something again?" Sway asked with a smile.

Santana whispered in Brittany's ear as they both laughed. "Soon…." They said in unison.

"No scoops for me tonight?" Sway feigned hurt. "You owe me San."

Santana laughed. "I know, I know, I owe you big." She smiled. "You were one of the first video hosts to play my very first single."

"You ladies look gorgeous tonight….enjoy the show." Sway told them with a huge smile.

As they were making their way to the entrance Miley Cyrus came running up to them and hugged Brittany tightly as Santana stared at her.

"Brit you never called me back about being in my new music video…I need you in there." Miley said with a smile.

Santana looked at Brittany and mouthed "No" slowly. Brittany smiled at Miley. "We can chat this week."

"Great, see you girls at the after party!" Miley screeched out while walking away and running towards Rihanna, who blatantly ignored her and walked past her.

"You are **not **doing a video with her Brit." Santana whispered. "And she looks dirty tonight….gross."

**Now coming to the stage Miley Cyrus!**

"Oh God….I should have called for a seat filler so I could go to the bathroom." Santana groaned.

"I like her new song." Brittany said with a smile while wrapping her arm around the Latina's shoulders.

"She is a joke Brit….what's with all the fake ass twerking" She does. "As a dancer you should be a offended." Santana hissed out.

Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Santana whispered to Brittany as Miley Cyrus began to twerk on a giant teddy bear and stick her face in one of her dancer's butts. "God I hope the kids aren't watching this."

Brittany sat motionless with wide eyes. "I…..this….I…" Was all she could muster up to say.

"This is pure fuckery Brit." Santana whispered as Rihanna turned around and laughed giving the Latina a high five before going back to her phone.

Santana's phone vibrated and she pulled it out.

**FROM CEDES: I think I just threw up in my mouth watch Miley**

**TO CEDES: I feel like I need a damn shower with bleach I feel beyond dirty watching this shit**

**FROM CEDES: And she is ruining Robin's Thicke's song Blurred Lines for me, so much for song of the summer now**

**TO CEDES: I hope Mackey isn't watching, she will be terrified of teddy bears after this shit**

**FROM CEDES: LMAO I'm scared of Teddy Bears now after watching this, Im so calling Paula tomorrow to talk about this, while is she grinding on Robin like that?**

**TO CEDES: The real question is why is Robin dressed like Beetlejuice**

**FROM: CEDES: Touché LMAO **

**TO CEDES: You were totally robbed of that award**

**FROM CEDES: You know damn Taylor Swift wins everything she doesn't deserve. Lol. It's all good I have my fair share of VMAs in the trophy case at home**

**TO CEDES: We are def winning everything next year once we put out this duet.**

**FROM CEDES: Damn right chica…thank God that awful shit is over**

**TO CEDES: Right! Bring out NSync!**

**FROM CEDES: Talk to ya after the show babe**

Santana slipped her phone back in her clutch and glanced over at Brit, who had her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now Brit….that bullshit is over."

Brittany laughed softly. "I think she blinded me."

"I'm so disgusted." Santana hissed while shaking her head. "Seriously Brit it was like watching some circus orgy or some shit."

"Stop it." Brittany said while laughing.

"And why the hell is Lady Gaga still wearing that damn shell bra and thong….she has her bare ass on the seat!" Santana whispered. "I'm so ready to go…."

**Midnight**

"You sure you are ok with skipping the after parties San?" Brittany asked while slipping her heels off once they entered the suite at the hotel.

"Yeah, perfectly fine baby." Santana said softly. "I didn't want to end up cussing out or slapping Miley for begging you to be in one of her videos again."

"Be nice to her San." Brittany laughed.

"Nope, I would rather not." Santana smiled softly.

"I saw you fangirling out over NSync backstage." Brittany teased.

"Hey I was just getting Noelle an autograph from Justin." Santana said while slipping her shoes off.

"You are officially the best god mother ever." Brittany told her.

"I know right, she will love it." Santana smiled.

"What did you think of Kanye's performance?" Brittany asked her.

"I love that song but the performance was eh...it was like watching a shadow puppet show. Carter would have loved it." Santana replied.

"The awards just kind of sucked altogether." Brittany stated.

"Can you unzip me?" Santana asked.

Brittany slowly unzipped the Latina's dress and placed a soft kiss on her neck when she was done. Santana turned around and kissed Brittany on the lips. "I'm going to hop in the shower." She said while going to the bathroom.

As Santana was showering, Brittany slipped in and began kissing down her body slowly and softly. "I don't like when we fight Sanny." She whispered out when she met the Latina's lips again while resting her hands on her wifes hips.

"I don't either." Santana told her. "That convo is not other though Brit, I haven't changed my mind."

Brittany sighed. "Santana…I thought we were dropping it."

"We dropped it for the moment." Santana said while picking up a warm towel and washing Brittany's chest and arms. "I still want you to retire Brit, that's not going to change."

"I need to finish the summer Santana, then baby I swear I will stop touring." Brittany told her while washing Santana's arms.

"How do you know your leg will hold up the summer Brit? Why risk doing more damage?" Santana asked her.

"I can get the steroid shots just for the summer." Santana quickly shook her head. "Hear me out San….please."

Santana blinked slowly and exhaled. "Let's get out."

They quickly finished their showers and put on the hotel robes and laid down in bed facing one another. "I can get the shots just for the summer Sanny."

"I don't want you injecting drugs in your body just to dance Brittany, I just don't think it's worth it." Santana told her as Brittany rested her hand on her hip and rubbed circles there with her thumb.

"It's more like a medication San." Brittany replied softly. "I can get monthly shots…low doses. It's just to keep my leg strong."

"What if you have a bad reaction to it?" Santana asked her nervously. "Or it doesn't work or you get addicted?"

"I wont get addicted to it San." Brittany said with a small smile. "I really need to do this baby, please. I need your support."

Santana sighed shakily. "Just for the summer Brittany?"

"Just for the summer." Brittany confirmed while leaning forward and kissing Santana softly on the lips.

"I'm still not big on the steroids baby, I'm just not comfortable with it." Santana told her.

"Well, when I get back we can schedule an appointment with the doctor to get more information." Brittany suggested.

"I will go but I'm not saying I will agree to them, just keep that in mind." Santana said sternly.

"Ok, that's fair." Brittany said with a small smile.

Santana moved to Brittany and hugged her tightly while hiding her face in her chest. "I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow."

"I know, I feel like I just got back home." Brittany told her while rubbing her back.

"I want you to retire not only because of your leg but because of the effect its having on the family Brit." Santana told her.

"Carter has been moody lately." Brittany said. "We talked today and he's okay now."

Santana leaned back. "No, he's not Brit." Santana sighed. "You being gone affects the kids more than you know and more than they let on to you." Santana paused. "It hurts me more than I let on too."

Brittany sat up slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Noah loses focus when you are gone, he doesn't work out as much, he doesn't practice as hard, Ashton is quieter than he already is, his beautiful grey eyes are dull and almost black. Carter has a nightmare the first night you are gone…every time Brit, every single time you leave, he has a nightmare the first night, then Hurricane Carter picks up and terrorizes everything and everyone in his path. Mackey just doesn't understand."

Brittany covered her mouth with her hand.

"When you went to London, Mack didn't understand you were gone for 2 weeks, she thought you were playing hide and seek. She ran around the house for 2 hours Brittany, screaming out 'I seek you momma', only after she went through every room, opened every door, looked under every bed, did she finally stop. I found her under the pool table sobbing that she lost the game and couldn't find you." Santana exhaled deeply. "I can't keep dealing with that Brit, its hard on the kids, it's hard on me. It's hard on my sanity. I've been using my inhaler more and more lately to stop panic attacks."

Brittany laid back down and held Santana. "I need you home more and so do the kids."

"I will be Santana." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead. "I promise I will be."

Brittany held the Latina until she fell asleep.

**2am**

Brittany stretched out her hand to pull her wife closer but when she stretched her hand out she didn't feel Santana. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She slipped out of bed and walked to the living room portion of the suite, where Santana was curled up on the couch singing softly into the phone.

_Lullaby, and good night,_

_With pink roses bedight,_

_With lilies o'erspread,_

_Is my baby's sweet head._

_Lay you down now, and rest,_

_May your slumber be blessed!_

_Lay you down now, and rest,_

_May thy slumber be blessed!_

_Lullaby, and good night,_

_You're your mother's delight,_

_Shining angels beside_

_My darling abide._

_Soft and warm is your bed,_

_Close your eyes and rest your head._

_Soft and warm is your bed,_

_Close your eyes and rest your head_

"Is she sleep again?" Santana whispered into the phone. "Ok, good night mijo, we'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked while coming over and sitting behind Santana on the couch pulling her to lean back on her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I'm used to hearing Mackey snoring softly through the intercom. I had a feeling that she wasn't sleep so I called home." Santana said shyly.

"Why is Noah up?" Brittany asked.

"Mackey woke him up." Santana explained as Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Nightmare?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think so, well he didn't say at least." Santana said while turning to lay flush on Brittany's chest.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and stressing you the past couple days about my leg." Brittany told her.

"I know you are Brit." Santana replied. "Are you dancing in Italy?"

Brittany shook her head. "I swear it's just meetings over there."

Santana nodded. "Promise me you won't dance this week Brittany." Santana sat up so she could look Brittany in the eye. "Promise me you wont dance until we get this all figured out."

Brittany kissed her softly on the forehead then on the lips. "I promise you I will not dance in Italy. When I get back, I'm home until we go to Greece which isn't for a month."

Santana smiled at her. "I have you for a whole month?"

"You have me for a whole month." Brittany told her with a wink. They laid in each other arms for a while in silence. "San.."

When the Latina didn't answer, Brittany looked down and moved some hair out of her face, and saw she was fast asleep. "San, baby let's go get in the bed." Brittany coaxed while rubbing her back. Santana stirred and groaned softly before opening her eyes and nodding. Once they got back in bed Santana cuddled as close as possible to Brittany, hiding her face in the blonde's neck and falling back asleep quickly.

**9am**

Santana woke up when the warm body next to her keep moving and wiggling.

"Lay still Brit." Santana rasped out softly.

The body keep moving so she fluttered her eyes open and was met with a wet kiss on the forehead from Mackenzie. The Latina's face curled into a big smile as she hugged her daughter tightly and peppered kisses to her face causing her to giggle.

"Morning baby, what are you doing here?" Santana asked as Mackenzie laid down on her chest.

"Momma brought me." She said softly.

"You smell like syrup." Santana said with a smile.

"We have breakfast." She said happily while sitting up and straddling her mother.

Santana smiled and sat up. "Climb on baby." She gestured for Mackenzie to climb on her back, which the little blonde happily did.

Santana walked in the living room portion of the suite and saw Brittany fixing her a plate. "Morning gorgeous." Brittany said with a smile.

"I woke up mommy like you said." Mackenzie said proudly while resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

"Good job Mack." Brittany praised her.

Santana set Mackenzie back down in front of what was obviously her plate, a plate of pancakes full of syrup and whip cream. She then walked over to Brittany and kissed her. "Good morning." She hugged Brittany tightly and inhaled the blondes scent before kissing her softly over and over on the neck. Brittany rubbed her back gently.

"Here, sit down and eat. Mackey and I ordered all your favorites." Brittany said with a smile. "Right Mack?"

Mackenzie, who had a face full of cool whip, smiled and laughed. "Mommy likes pancakes like I do."

Santana leaned over and wiped her mouth. "Yesh I do baby." She laughed. "When did you do all this Brit?"

"I thought about what we talked about about last night, so I went and got the kids ready for school this morning, and brought Mackey back here to surprise you." Brittany said shyly. "I want to be around more and help you out more with the kids. I, I haven't been fair, I haven't been a really good parent lately." She whispered.

"You are a great mom Brit, don't you dare think you aren't." Santana told her sternly. "Ok? Don't think that baby." She lifted Brittany's hand and kissed it. "There is no other person I would rather raise my beautiful 4kids with."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, thank you."

"You should have woke me up. I would have went home with you." Santana stated while pouring syrup on her stack of pancakes.

Brittany shook her head. "You do that every morning; I wanted to let you sleep in today." Brittany told her. "You looked so peaceful and relaxed this morning when I woke up."

"Well thank you Brit." Santana said softly. "How was Carter this morning?"

"He was so excited to see me." Brittany beamed. "He was so happy San, like it literally made my day."

Santana smiled. "I'm sure he was baby."

After breakfast, Mackenzie was in the living room playing with some toys while Santana got dressed for the day, Brittany was on her ipad replying to emails.

"We should get home so you can pack Brit." Santana said as she began brushing her hair in the mirror.

"I don't need to." Brittany said softly while continuing to type.

Santana turned around. "When did you pack?" She asked with a frown. "I didn't see any suitcases at the house."

"I'm not going." Brittany said with a smile.

"What?' Santana asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't necessarily need to be there in person, I need to trust Nicko more with opening this studio, I told him he can conference call me in." Brittany said with a smile while standing up. "I want to be home with you and the kids." She walked over and hugged Santana from behind kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Santana said with a huge smile with turning in Brittany's arms and kissing her over and over. "Thank you."

"So what are we doing today?" Brittany asked her. "What meetings and stuff do you have?"

"I cleared out my schedule actually to spend time with the kids, I usually try to stay free the first day you leave to give them a little extra attention." Santana told her.

"We can do something with the kids when they get out of school." Brittany suggested.

"Sounds good Brit." Santana smiled. "I have an idea…."

"What's up?" Brittany asked while softly kissing down Santana's neck and unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

"Let's do a girls day with Mack, you know get our nails and toes done, the two of us can get facials." Santana moaned out as Brittany cupped her breasts and began massaging them.

"Sounds perfect." Brittany whispered against the smooth skin on her stomach as she planted butterfly kisses.

"M-ma-mackey is in the other room Brit." Santana moaned out while fisting Brittany's hair and arching her body towards the blonde craving more contact.

"I'll be quiet if you can." Brittany said while standing up and lifting Santana , the Latina wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Your leg Brit, put me down." Santana said with a smile.

"It's fine." Brittany told her while capturing her lips and walking her over to the bed and laying her down. She crawled on Santana and kissed a trail down her body.

**3pm**

After a girls day at the spa, Santana carried a sleeping Mackenzie in to the family room and laid her on the couch to finish up her nap. Brittany went to the kitchen to start making snacks for Ashton and Carter, who would be home off the bus soon. Santana came in the kitchen and pulled out a cutting board to slice up fruit to help Brittany.

"Oh, I added Mackenzie to the ballet class that starts next week San." Brittany said over her shoulder.

"What time is the class? I want to go watch." Santana asked her while slicing up oranges for Ashton and limes for Carter. Limes were Carter's favorite fruit, which Santana thought was hilarious, so everyday after school in addition to his snack she would slice up two limes for him.

"I put her in the morning class, so it's from 8am – 9am." Brittany told her. "I'm helping teach that class."

Santana's eyes widened. "Are you two going to perform together?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yea, I do very little dancing at the recital but I do perform with the class." Brittany said while grinning.

"That is going to be probably the cutest thing I will ever see. " Santana said softly. "I can't wait to see my favorite girls dancing."

Santana paused. "What about your leg?"

"I'm cutting back baby, I told you. The recital isn't until Christmas, and by then my leg will have rested enough to perform with my classes, it's nowhere near as strenuous as what I'm doing now on tour." Brittany reassured her. "I will be fine."

Santana looked deep in Brittany's eyes and nodded. "Ok."

Brittany leaned down to kiss her softly. "Don't stress over my leg ok?"

"It's hard not to Brit, you are 39 with arthritis." Santana said sadly.

"Yeah, but luckily we caught it sooner than later. Let's stay positive okay?" Brittany said with a small smile.

"Ok, we need to go shopping and get Mackey stuff for ballet. I'm probably more excited than she will be." Santana said happily.

**8pm**

Brittany and Santana were on the couch in the living room. Carter was sleep in Brittany's lap as she read a book. She had her legs on Santana's lap, who was massaging her bum leg with her eyes closed. The Latina had on her ipod listening to some new beats Zack sent her for her album.

Noah walked in the room and sat down in the recliner. Brittany looked up and smiled. "Hey Noah, what's up?"

"Can I go in the studio?" He asked timidly.

"You need to ask your mother." Brittany told him. "That's her studio not mine."

"But you can say yes." Noah said hopeful.

"I could, but I think you should ask her." Brittany told her while wiggling her leg to get the Latina's attention. Santana opened her eyes and slipped her ear buds out.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed Noah was sitting there.

"Can I go in the studio?" Noah asked quietly.

Santana turned her music off. "For what?" She asked while raising her eyebrow.

"I want to practice making beats." He told her.

"Noah…" Santana sighed out.

"Is your homework done honey?" Brittany chimed in.

"Yeah it is, and I worked out, and practiced my throws and everything already." Noah said hurriedly.

"No." Santana shrugged and put her ear buds back in. "You don't need to do anything in the studio, go watch TV or something."

"That's bullshit, and it's not fair." Noah yelled out.

"What did you just say to me?" Santana hissed while tossing her iPod on the floor and standing up glaring at her son.

"Noah, show some respect." Brittany said quickly as Carter stirred from the noise and woke up.

"I said it's **bull shit**, why can't I go in the studio and practice? That's not fair." Noah said angrily.

"You better watch your tone and choose your words very, very carefully right now." Santana hissed out. "I've never hit you but I will slap the taste out of your mouth if you ever take that tone and swear at me again." Santana yelled.

Brittany quickly stood up seeing red in her wife's eyes. "Noah take Carter to his room, and go to yours right now." Brittany said sternly.

Noah didn't move. "That wasn't a suggestion Noah, now!" Brittany said loudly.

Noah glared at Santana before walking over and picking up Carter and leaving the room.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on in this house, but I will absolutely not be disrespected by one of my kids." Santana hissed while her breathing sped up as she glared in the direction Noah walked out of the room in.

Brittany quickly pulled her into a hug. "I feel your heart beating….breathe San." She said softly in the Latina's ear. "Calm down." She cooed while rubbing her back feeling how tense the Latina was.

Santana took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Brittany ran and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Santana mumbled out.

Brittany thought for a moment before speaking. "Don't you think you are being a little unfair to Noah?" She asked carefully.

"Did you not just hear him swear at me?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did, and I will be talking to him about that in a minute." Brittany said while placing her hand on Santana's knee. "You are too wound up and I see fire in your eyes, so I don't want you to go to his room. The situation will only get worse."

"Good idea…because right now I want to choke him." Santana replied while leaning in to Brittany's side.

"Why can't Noah practice creating beats right here in the house San?" Brittany asked.

"I don't want him in the music industry at the age of 15 Brit, we agreed." Santana said as Brittany leaned them back on the couch.

"No, you agreed. I don't see a problem with him working with Zack." Brittany said as Santana wrapped her arm around her waist and sighed.

"He's a kid Brit, I want him to enjoy his teenage years, the music industry can be shady. I don't want him mixed up in it." Santana stated.

"Yeah, he is a teenager, but we were too when we joined glee club. What if your parents would have told you to quit or that you couldn't join. You love to sing, how upset and frustrated would you be." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead and standing up. "Think about it."

Santana looked up at Brittany defeated and closed her eyes while leaning back on the couch.

"I'm going to go talk to Noah." The blonde said softly over her shoulder.

* * *

**Will Santana cave and let Brittany get the steroid shots?**

**Who thinks Brittany will actually cut back?**

**Noah going head to head with Santana...yikes!**

**Brittany canceling her trip to Italy was a step in the right direction right?**

**Let me know what you thought?**

**Yes those were my personal thoughts on the VMAs lol**


	7. I Get It Now

**Super Saturday! I updated all 3 stories…my brain is fried from frantically writing. Lol**

* * *

**Thanks to mag01, bestguestever, razzvgirl, Ig4az, NayNay16, Br3adstix, AlabamaMiles, Stepheyy, FirewithFire, Icesk8er, XenaLin, bodybroke, Pikibear, Silva, Samsterthesuperhamster, naynay1963, Blueskkies, Channy2425, Laura, azwildcats, Prettygleekbitch, cheekymonkey212, QuinntanaEndgame, NJHousefan, and the Guest for your reviews and awesome PM conversations I had.**

* * *

**Story recommendations – If you haven't already check out _"The Bucket List" by NayaFan1_**

**And now on to the main event - the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Noah?" Brittany called out while walking into his room.

"I know you are coming to yell at me." He said sadly while tossing a football in the air as he laid on his back on his bed.

"No...well yeah I am." Brittany said softly while closing the door and sitting on the bed next to him. She caught the football as it was coming down and set it on the floor. "You know the way you talked to your mother was completely unacceptable tonight right?"

Noah nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know."

"You don't talk to us like that ever, do you understand me Noah?" Brittany said sternly. "Actually, sit up when I'm talking to you." She snapped.

Noah sat up quickly and faced his mother sheepishly.

"You do **not** swear at us Noah, we didn't raise you be blatantly disrespectful." Brittany chastised him. "And to make matters worse you did it front of Carter, what if he thinks it's okay to swear and yell at us?"

"I didn't think about that." He whispered.

"Your younger brothers look up to you baby, you are their idol, their hero, their mentor...you have to be careful what you do and say in front of them." Brittany said gently. "They are 9 and 7...those are very impressionable ages."

"I'm sorry momma." Noah said while sniffling.

"I know you are sweetheart." Brittany let him wrap his big arms around her. "You need to apologize to both your mother and Carter."

Noah nodded. "Ok, I will."

"You can add another week to your punishment now." Brittany said when the hug broke. "The only reason you can leave the house this weekend is for Noey's play. We are **all** going as a family on Friday night."

"Can Karly come?" Noah asked quickly.

Brittany internally rolled her eyes. "Ask your mother about that, she bought tickets already."

Noah was quiet for a minute and nodded. Brittany got up to leave his room but turned around at the door and came back and sat down.

"You really like doing music don't you?" She asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, and I'm really good at it. Zack says I have an ear for music."

Brittany smiled. "You absolutely do Noah, the way you arranged the song I sang with San at the barbeque was perfect."

"Why won't mom let me do music? She's in the industry." Noah asked with big eyes. "I just don't get it."

"She is just worried about you getting mixed up with the wrong people. The industry is great, but there are a lot of shady people, and she's doesn't want you to get taken advantage of." Brittany told him. "But I can tell how passionate about it you are, so I will talk to her about it."

Noah smiled quickly. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Brittany said with a smile before leaving the room.

**3am**

Santana was tossing and turning in bed, which woke up Brittany. The blonde sleepily reached out and grabbed Santana around the waist and pulled her closer.

"What's wrong Sanny?" She mumbled out with her eyes closed.

"Sorry I woke you up." Santana whispered.

Brittany opened her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Santana on the forehead. "It's ok….talk to me." Brittany said while lifting Santana's shirt and rubbing the soft skin on her back to soothe her.

"I can't sleep." Santana whined causing Brittany to smile at her pouting. She leaned forward and kissed her out jutted bottom lip.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked her while sitting up and patting her lap for Santana to lay on. The Latina rested her arms on Brittany's thighs and laid her head down as Brittany ran her fingers through her long dark locks.

"I'm still a little upset over what happened with Noah I guess." Santana said softly while closing her eyes and blinking slowly.

"That's understandable, that was kind of your first fight with him." Brittany told her.

"He was so out of line Brit." Santana replied angrily.

"Was he really **that** out of line? No, he absolutely should not have sworn at you. I agree with that." Brittany quickly stated. "But I don't think he wasn't justified for his response.

"Are you serious Brit?" Santana almost yelled while attempting to sit up.

"Relax, baby, please relax." Brittany said softly while laying the Latina back on her lap and rubbing her back. "I don't see why you wont let him work here in the studio at home?"

"I just…." Santana started but quickly closed her mouth unable to find the right words. "Because..."

"Don't answer me now, just think about it." Brittany told her while leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Think about what I told you downstairs right after it happened.

Santana sighed softly. "You weren't limping too bad this evening."

"No, my leg feels pretty good right now." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's good." Santana told her with an equally soft smile. "So it's getting better?"

"I dont know about better, but it's not as sore. Which is good." Brittany explained.

They sat in a comfortable silence with Brittany rubbing the Latina's back before she spoke up. "I have an idea."

20 minutes later the two were laying out on one of the sofas on the balcony wrapped in each other's arms with a blanket on them.

"10 years ago we sat on the balcony in the middle of the night like this after you had a nightmare." Brittany started while rubbing Santana's side. "We talked about where we be in 10 years. Do you remember?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah that was one of the worst nightmares I've probably ever had, but when I woke up all I saw was your blue eyes staring at me as you ran a cold towel over my back." Santana hugged Brittany tighter. You didn't say anything you just looked into my eyes and I knew I was safe and I started to calm down."

Brittany kissed the top of her head. "We talked about what kind of family we wanted, how we wanted our careers to go, our dreams, and just about life in general."

"Yeah…." Santana looked over at Brittany. "Are you satisfied with your life, did your dreams from that night come true?"

Brittany quickly nodded. "I have the wife of my dreams, 4 beautiful kids, and my career is exactly where I want it to be. What about you?"

"My biggest dream came true when I married you baby, you have always been the love of my life Brit. I love all my babies; Noah, Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie are more than perfect to me. I got my wish of a little girl that looks just you." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the collarbone. "My career is beyond where I thought it would. I'm satisfied."

"So if you have your dreams...don't try to stop anything else from reaching or achieving theirs." Brittany said softly.

Santana sighed. "That's not what I'm doing Brit."

"Not purposely but you are indirectly. San."

"I'm sorry." Santana said softly.

"So what keeps you up at night?" Brittany asked. "This isn't the first time you have tossed and turned all night."

"I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." Santana said sadly. "I just don't know what it is."

"Oh…." Brittany replied quietly. She didn't say anything else she instead held Santana tighter.

**Thursday night. 7pm.**

"This lasagna was good mommy." Ashton said with a smile while wiping his mouth.

"Good!" Mackenzie mimicked with a face full of sauce. Brittany smiled and leaned over wiping her mouth and her hands with a napkin.

"Glad you liked it baby." Santana replied with a smile. "It was extra good because you guys helped me tonight." She stood up and began clearing the table.

"So thank you to Carter who gently and carefully placed the noodles in the pan." She kissed him on the forehead as he blushed and leaned into Brittany's side.

"Thank you to Ashton, who helped me make the sauce tonight." Santana stated while kissing him on the forehead with a smile.

"Thank you to Mackey, for helping me spread all the cheese on top." Santana said with a smile while bending down and letting Mackenzie kiss her on the cheek.

"Cheese!" Mackey said happily while raising her hands in the air.

"Noah didn't help!" Carter said quickly while pointing at his older brother and sticking his tongue out. Mackenzie followed his lead and stuck out her tongue as well.

"Carter Eduardo." Brittany said sternly. "Do not stick your tongue out at the table."

"What if I'm eating a popsicle?" He asked with his big brown eyes and Santana's signature smirk.

"Popsicles! I want a red one." Mackenzie said while looking at Santana with a slight pout and big blue eyes.

"No popsicles tonight baby." Santana told her. "And Carter don't stick your tongue out at people, that's nasty and rude."

Brittany got up and grabbed some dishes putting them in the sink. "I like when you stick your tongue out at me….and in me." She whispered in the Latina's ear.

"I will later." Santana whispered back with a smirk.

"So we can only stick out tongue out for popsicles? What about…ice cream cones?" He asked.

Santana laughed to herself. "Are all of our kids characters babe?" She leaned over and kissed Brittany softly before lifting Mackenzie out of her chair and setting her on the ground.

"I wonder where they get it from?" Brittany teased while winking at the Latina.

"Ashton and Carter, I want you boys to do the dishes." Santana stated. "Mackey, momma is going to take a bath with you tonight ok?"

Mackey ran over to Brittany and hugged her leg. "Ok."

"I will still come read you a bed time story." Santana told her.

Brittany bent down and picked up Mackenzie. "I thought we were alternating bath nights with her San?" She asked with a confused face.

"Take a little extra time with her tonight baby." Santana said with a smile. "Noah, can you meet me in my office please."

"Sure mom." He said while standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Come on Mack…bath time baby." Brittany said happily as Mackenzie held on tightly to her neck.

Once in Santana's office, she set down a set of keys and a notebook on the desk.

"What's this?" Noah asked while glancing at the items.

"This…" She said slowly. "Well these are your keys to the studio." She said while tossing the keys to him.

Noah quickly caught the keys in the air and smiled. "Wait…are you serious?"

Santana nodded with a small smile. "I heard you loud and clear the other night, while I don't appreciate the swearing at me." She rolled her eyes. "You made your point, and your mother helped me see your point as well."

"So I can use the studio?" Noah asked excitedly.

Santana nodded. "Yes, but I have rules."

"Ok, anything." Noah said with a smile.

"I don't want anyone in the studio Noah, there is a lot of expensive equipment in there, so absolutely no company in there unless Zack, Brit, or I am in there with you. That goes for Eli and Manny as well." Santana said sternly.

"Ok, I understand." He replied quickly.

"No eating or drinking while you are working on the equipment, make sure everything is turned off when you are done, and this is not a closet or your bedroom. I don't want clothes and shoes all over. Keep it clean." Santana finished. "By clean I mean mommy and momma clean, not Noah clean."

Noah laughed. "I promise to follow all the rules."

"This notebook is a schedule of when you can use the studio mijo." Santana stated while opening the notebook, which was a planner. "The hours circled in red are when you can go in and experiment on your own and get a feel for the equipment. The hours circled in blue are when I will be in there with you to explain what I know about the equipment and answer any questions. The hours circled in green are when Zack will come to the house and work with you. And the hours circled in black are when you will produce the song me and Brit sang at the BBQ." Santana ended.

"I thought that song was going on your album?" Noah asked with a big smile.

"It is, and I want you to produce it baby." Santana told him with a smile. "Now, if your homework isn't done, or you're chores are done, or you start to slack with football and dance hours will be cut and crossed off."

Noah nodded that he understood.

"Ok, come on and follow me." Santana said while getting up and going to the studio. "I had some new equipment delivered to help you practice more." She pointed to the new devices. "There is also new software loaded on the monitors, and I got you a pair of new studio beats by Dre headphones." She finished.

Noah suddenly picked her up and spun her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said over and over while kissing her on the cheek.

Santana giggled and smiled. "Put me down mijo." She said through a laugh. When Noah put her down she sat on the small couch and patted the space next to her. Noah came and sat down next to her.

"I don't want to keep your from following your dreams or something you are truly passionate about baby." Santana said softly. "But this can't interfere with school and your responsibilities around the house, they still take precedent."

"It won't interfere mom, I swear to you." Noah told her.

"Ok, now hand me the keys back please." Santana asked while holding out her hand. Noah frowned and reluctantly gave them to her. "You swore and raised your voice at me so I'm grounding for another week."

"Momma already did." He told her.

"I know, I'm adding another week. That level of disrespect wont be tolerated Noah, at all." Santana said sternly. "Am I clear?"

Noah quickly nodded. "I'm sorry again for swearing at you."

"I know you are baby, you have the Lopez temper." Santana said with a smile. "You will get the keys back in 2 weeks."

"Ok, that's fair." Noah said while nodding his head.

"So, how are things with Karly?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good, I've been walking her to lunch everyday at school." He said shyly.

Santana couldn't help but smile proudly at the gentlemen she raised. "That's cute. Keep an eye on her. Keep thinking with your head….the one on your neck not in your…."

"Mom!" Noah said mortified as he cut her off while scooting back a little.

"Hey, I don't want to have that talk either but tough luck." She said quickly. "Just be careful with her Noah."

He nodded. "Can she come to Noey's play with us tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I already bought her a ticket. She can meet us there. Afterwards, she goes home or wherever she goes at night, and you are coming home, straight home." Santana told him. "Remember, you are on punishment."

The next afternoon Santana was in her daughters room getting Mackenzie dressed for Noelle's play when Ashton came in. "Which tie looks better mommy?" He asked while holding up a black and pink striped tie and a white and pink-checkered tie.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing the white polo and jeans you have on now?" Ashton nodded in confirmation. "Does the tie have to have pink in it?"

"Pink is Noey's favorite color." He said quickly.

Santana raised her eyebrow once again. "Ok well, go get the grey and pink tie you got for Christmas last year."

Ashton's grey eyes flickered and he ran out of the room quickly.

"Are we playing dress up today?" Mackenzie asked.

Santana smiled. "You want to dress up baby girl?"

Mackenzie smiled and nodded. "I want to wear a pretty dress."

"Well you have lots of pretty dresses so let's pick one out together." Santana lifted her off the bed and they went to the little blonde's walk in closet.

"San?" Brittany called out.

"I'm in the closet baby." The Latina replied.

"Not since you were like 17." Brittany said with a smile as she walked in the room and kissed Santana on the neck and grabbed Mackenzie from the Latina's arms kissing her on the cheek.

"I heard that." Santana said with a smile. "What about this one Mack?" The Latina asked while holding up a purple and white frilly dress.

Mackenzie's eyes lit up and she clapped. "Yay a dress like momma's."

Santana looked at Brittany and noticed she was also wearing a purple dress. "Yep, you will look even more like momma tonight." Santana told her with a smile.

"So does Ashton have a job we don't know about?" Brittany asked while sitting on the bed and putting Mackenzie's tights on her, which was a struggle since the little blonde was just as antsy as Brittany and kept moving.

"Sit still mija." Santana said softly while going through Mackenzie's dresser drawer to find ribbons for her hair. "A job?"

Brittany smiled. "He has on a tie, I think he drowned in Noah's cologne, which I'm sure will cause a fight later, and he is now gelling his hair."

Santana laughed. "I think he has a crush on Noey."

Brittan's smile tripled. "No way, are you serious?"

"Yeah, you haven't noticed the way they look at each other?" It's so cute." Santana smiled. "Oh and he used his allowance to buy her flowers to give her after the show."

"So you freak out about our 15 year old dating but are ok with our 9 year old?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"Our 9 year old has a crush it's just puppy love and he isn't thinking about S-E-X." She replied over her shoulder.

"You don't know that." Brittany said quickly.

Santana spun around. "That's not funny Brit." She said exasperatedly.

Santana found the ribbons she wanted for her daughters hair and laid them out before helping Brittany put the dress on the wiggling blonde. "Did she have candy at Mercedes's house today?"

"I'm sure she did." Brittany said with a smile.

"We had cupcakes and fishes." Mackenzie answered for them.

"Great, she will be bouncing all over tonight at the play." Santana groaned out. "I swear I'm pumping Zacky full of sugar the next time he is over here, Mercedes does this on purpose."

"Yeah she does." Brittany laughed as Carter came running in the room holding himself.

"Hands Carter!" Santana told him when she saw where his hands were.

"I have to use the bathroom!" He screeched while bouncing up and down.

"Why are you using the one in Mackey's room?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"Grey is in ours with the door locked." He said while straining as his face turned red.

"Go before you have an accident Carter." Santana sighed while pointing at the door. The small curly haired boy ran full speed in the bathroom.

Santana put Mackenzie's hair in a big ponytail and tied the purple and white ribbons around her curls. "There you look just like momma now." She said with a smile while kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I look like you tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked sweetly. "Carter looks like you….I wanna look like you too."

Santana looked over at Brittany frantically, who gave a weak smile and shook her head not knowing what to say.

"Ummmm, maybe baby." Santana said softly while picking her up.

"Carter, wash your hands when you are done." Brittany yelled out as they left the room.

"With soap!" Santana added.

The family was sitting downstairs in the living room waiting for Ashton to finally emerge from his room.

"Ashton's slow." Mackenzie said from her position on Noah's lap.

"Grey! Let's go!" Santana yelled out while cleaning off her sunglasses.

"I'll get him!" Carter said while jumping off the couch.

"No, you stay right here." Brittany said while grabbing his arm and lifting him in her lap. "You will somehow get lost or dirty if you go upstairs."

Ashton came running in the room with the bouquet of white lilies sprinkled with pink glitter in his hand. "I'm here."

"Don't you look handsome!" Brittany gushed. He was wearing a white polo shit, with a grey pink and white striped tie, he had on dark denim jeans, and a pair of grey loafers. He had his already spikey hair gelled into a slight Mohawk.

He blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

"Who are you trying to impress?" Noah asked.

"Think about it." Santana whispered to him.

Noah thought for a moment and smiled. "Here let me fix your tie Grey."

Halfway through the play Mackenzie crashed from her sugar high and fell asleep with her head resting on Santana's chest as she straddled her mother. Santana bounced her legs slightly to keep her sleep throughout the noise of the play.

"Want me to take her San?" Brittany asked after 30 minutes.

"No, I'm fine Brit." She said with a smile. "Thanks baby." She whispered.

"He has his arm around her." Brittany whispered while staring at Noah and Karly.

Santana looked over and sighed while nodding. "I see. It's ok Brit."

"No, it's not." Brittany replied quickly.

"We agreed to let him figure this out baby." Santana told her while grabbing the blonde's hand. "Come on, relax." She squeezed her hand before rubbing circles with her thumb.

"You know how I feel about her." Brittany replied. "I don't like her."

"I don't either Brit, but we agreed." Santana said softly as Mackenzie stirred. Brittany fixed the little blonde's dress and rubbed her back.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" A voice from behind them hissed.

"Did I just get shushed?" Santana hissed out while making a face.

"Yes now shhhhhhhhh I cant hear." The voice said quickly

Santana put on her best glare while turning around and staring at the man. "Saying shhhhhhhhhhh makes more noise than the people talking. You do know that right?"

"Santana…." Brittany said softly.

"His loser child probably isn't even on stage right now." She replied to Brittany.

"Santana…please don't cause a scene right now." Brittany said with a small smile trying not to laugh. "And don't call kids losers."

"Some kids are losers….remember Jewfro?" Santana asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" The voice said again.

"Dammit you shhhhhhhhhh!" She replied angrily while turning araound.

"Hey, your Santana Lopez." The man said with a smile.

Santana internally cursed herself for even turning around, hoping this wouldn't distract from the play and cause a scene around her and Brittany.

"Hey, can I have an autograph." The man asked while wrapping his arms around her neck with a pen in one hand a piece of paper in the other.

"Get your arms from around my mom." Noah hissed out while turning around and grabbing the man's arm.

Santana's bodyguard, who was standing over to the side, quickly came over and whispered something to the man, who then quickly sat back in his seat and didn't say another word the rest of the play.

After the play was over Ashton waited impatiently and nervously for Noelle to come out.

The blonde running over with a big smile straight to Puck's arms who picked her up and hugged her tightly. "You did great job baby girl." He beamed.

"You looked beautiful honey." Quinn told her while hugging her as Puck set her down.

"She's a Santana, we are born to perform." The Latina chimed in. "You did great sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Santana told her with a smile.

"Go ahead Grey." Noah whispered to his younger brother while softly pushing him towards Noelle.

Ashton walked over to Noelle and held out the flowers. "These are for you." He said confidently.

Puck raised an eyebrow and started to speak but Quinn quickly covered his mouth and shook her head at him.

"Thanks Ashton." She said sweetly.

"You did great Noey." He said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek.

The little blonde blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

Quinn and Santana locked eyes and smiled at each while Puck frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Calm down daddy." Santana teased while nudging him.

"I don't like this at all ladies….not one damn bit." Puck said bitterly.

"Oh stop it." Quinn said with small smile.

**11pm.**

Santana came up the bedroom after working in the studio for a couple of hours after the play. She noticed the light was out from under the door, and figured Brittany had gone to sleep early. She opened the door and gasped.

There were candles lit all over and Brittany was sitting on the bed wearing a pink leotard, with white ribbons tied around her wrist and a long stem red rose in her mouth.

Santana closed the door and walked in with a smile. She instantly sat on her wife's lap and took the rose from her mouth with her own and kissed her.

"What's going on baby?" Santana asked with a smile.

"I have something I want to do for you." Brittany said with a smile. She lifted the Latina off her lap and set her on the bed. She then ran over to the iPod dock on the wall and turned on a slow instrumental of classical music.

She began to slowly move her body gracefully while doing an interpretive dance. Twirling her arms slowly causing the ribbons to cascade and fly through the air. She twirled on her toes and did a number of moves Santana had never seen her do.

The Latina sat back and watched with awe as her wife beautifully danced in front of her. By the time Brittany finished, Santana had tears streaming down her face.

"Wow." Was all she could squeak out. "Come here baby." She said softly with her arms outstretched.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked shyly as she sat on the bed and fell into Santana's embrace.

"That was so beautiful Brit, you had so much emotion and passion in your eyes and your movement." Santana said softly. "You were really into it."

"What is your escape from the world when you are stressed or having a bad day?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana blinked slowly. "You." She quickly replied. "Being in your arms makes everything better." She added shyly causing Brittany to blush and lean over to kiss her on the lips.

"Such a charmer San," Brittany said softly. "What about when I'm not here…when I'm on the road. What do you do to escape from reality?"

Santana thought for a moment. "I go to my studio, blast the music, and write a song, or I put on my iPod and zone out."

"Why?" Brittany asked her.

"Music relaxes me." Santana said with a shrug. "It takes me to a different place kinda."

"The way you feel about music is how I feel about dancing." Brittany told her. "When I'm on stage, it's like an out of body experience sometimes. I feel free…I feel lighter…I feel complete in a way."

Santana sat up slowly and stared at Brittany. "I should make you feel complete baby."

"You do San." Brittany told her while peppering kisses to her face quickly. "Dancing completes me a different part of me in a way nothing else can. I've been dancing since I was 3 Sanny. Dancing is who I am. It's all I know."

Santana nodded that she somewhat agreed.

"You have acting and singing. If you couldn't act, you could always fall back on singing and vice versa. But if you take dancing away from me...it will break me." She whispered out. "Because I don't have an alternate career to fall back on."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Brittany." Santana told her.

"I don't want to get hurt either San." Brittany laughed slightly. "I have to finish this summer tour baby…and I need your support and your blessing. Please."

Santana closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Brit." Santana started as she opened her eyes up and grabbed the blonde's hand. "You are so right." She nodded. "You are absolutely right baby. It's not fair for me to try to take dancing away from you. It's your livelihood."

"It is baby, it's a big part of me." Brittany told her.

"Well then I support you Brit…." Santana whispered out while climbing on Brittany straddling her. "I will support you baby, but I still want you to cut back a little. I still want you home more."

"I promise I will San." Brittany told her while looking straight into her eyes. "I promise you I will." She repeated while kissing Santana and hugging her tightly.

"I want you to see a different doctor too, I didn't like the other one." Santana said while leaning forward and laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Brittany rubbed her back. "Why didn't you like him?"

Santana shrugged. "He was kind of casual, like he didn't seem concern you could lose your leg."

Brittany laughed. "I wish you would have never heard that part. Look at me San."

Santana sat up and linked her arms around Brittany's neck and stared into her blue eyes, which were now twinkling in the moonlight.

"I'm not going to lose my leg just from arthritis baby, it will be sore sometimes yes, it will hurt sometimes yes but that's where the shots come in." Brittany said softly while tracing her finger around the Latina's collarbone while looking into her eyes. "You left the office before he could explain anything. I don't have any infection or fluid or anything like that in my leg or knee….so the chances of me losing my leg from continuing to dance are slim to virtually none."

"Are you sure Brittany?" Santana asked her quietly.

"I'm positive, and the next doctors visit explains all of that as well." Brittany told her with a smile.

Santana nodded. "Brit?" She said shyly while looking down. "I, uh, said some terrible things about your dancing career and not being home that I need to apologize for."

Brittany rested her arms around Santana's waist and massaged there to coax the Latina on. "Yeah you do."

"I'm sorry Brit, for saying you parade around the world and shake your ass. I know that you dance company is so much more than that. I was just mad and scared and nervous." Santana said before clearing her throat.

"Thank you for apologizing." Brittany said with a small smile. "It really means more than you know."

"I don't want you to think I don't take your career serious because that's not the case." Santana tried to explain. "I was just mad, and I actually felt bad about it as soon as I said it. The look on your face was hard to stomach."

"Why do you always look to say what will hurt people the most?"

"I don't know…..defense mechanism I guess. Hurt them before they hurt me." Santana shrugged.

"You shouldn't think that way with me though baby." Brittany said while lifting her hand and cupping her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I'm not out to hurt you." Brittany leaned forward and slowly melded their lips together as Santana leaned into her embrace.

"I love you Brit." Santana whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Sanny. I love you so much." Brittany told her. "Thank you."

Santana slowly began kissing Brittany on the neck while rolling her leotard down allowing her perky breasts to pop out and bounce in front of her. Santana leaned down and kissed them softly. Brittany cupped her core and felt the heat coming from Santana.

Santana leaned them back so she was on top of Brittany and slowly took the rest of her clothes off before taking her own clothes off and lying flush on her wife. They simply laid naked and held each other for several minutes before Brittany positioned her thigh between Santana's legs and began rocking.

Santana moved Brittany's leg over. "I want to feel you baby." She whispered while settling between the blonde's legs and rocking. She rested her hands on Brittany's face to hold it still so she could look in her eyes. She smiled softly at her wife and kissed her on the lips as they picked up the rhythm.

"Oh god." Santana moaned out while resting her head in the blonde's neck. Brittany ran her nails slowly up and down Santana's spine as the Latina lazily kissed her neck.

"You feel good Sanny….don't stop baby." Brittany said softly while rocking up at a quicker pace.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeee." Santana moaned out while clutching Brittany tightly. "Mmmmmmmmmmm"

"Don't stop baby, don't stop…." Brittany said quickly as Santana's body tensed and slowed down. Brittany knew she was close so she flipped them over and kept the rhythm going.

"Sorry….I'm close." Santana panted out while closing her eyes tightly as her face twisted. She grabbed Brittany tightly and pulled her as close as possible.

"Hold on a little longer baby." Brittany whispered while lifting the Latina's leg on her shoulder and rocking faster. "You are so wet baby…." Brittany stopped for a moment and ran her finger through Santana's folds and stuck the finger in the Latina's mouth.

Santana sucked on her finger and moaned while biting her bottom hard to stop herself from peaking. "Beeeeeeee … can't h-h-h-h-h-h-old onnnnnnnn." She rasped out while gasping and panting.

Brittany swallowed her lips in a heated kiss while rocking as fast and as she could into the Latina. "I'm coming San….." Brittany whispered.

With one last thrust the two women peaked as Santana screamed out in ecstasy while dragging her nails down Brittany's back as the blonde collapsed on her and peppered kisses to her chest and neck.

"That….was…..intense…." Santana croaked out as Brittany rolled off of her and laid beside her running her hand up and down the Latina's now slick body.

"Every moment I'm with you is intense baby." Brittany said while cuddling close to Santana and kissing her as she fell asleep.

"I get it now…." Santana said softly to the blonde after she noticed she was sleep. "I get it baby, don't stop dancing until you absolutely cant anymore." She kissed her on the forehead and allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Santana finally letting Noah into the studio...**

**They are back at the doctor next chapter**

**Ashton is such a little gentlemen. Lol So cute**

**Do you think Santana finally really understands why Brittany wants to keep dancing?**

**Mackenzie starting to notice doesnt look like Santana and her brothers is big.**


	8. How Do You Do It?

**Surprise Update**

* * *

**Thanks to Mag01, Silva, Razzvgirl, Icesk8er, NayNay1963, Blueskkies, Shumer, Dannycena42, desshaje, Brittanagleek25, Prettygleekbitch, AlabamaMiles, Br3adstix, Channy2425, XenaLin, iloy-shadowchild, QuinntanaEndgame, Fruith, DominoL, Pikibear and all the Guest for your reviews and awesome PM conversations I had.**

* * *

**Monday 4am**

Santana's alarm on her phone went off jolting both her and Brittany awake. The Latina leaned over and turned the alarm off before snuggling back close to Brittany. Brittany groaned softly while nestling her face further in the Latina's neck and kissing her. Santana sighed in contentment.

"It's 4am already?" Brittany whispered out.

Santana smiled and kissed her on the temple. "Yeah, I gotta get up baby. I have to be on set ready for hair and make up by 6." She made no effort to move, she instead melted further into Brittany's embrace and began peppering kisses on her neck and collarbone. Brittany rocked her hips into Santana slowly and ran her hands over the Latina's back.

"Ok." Brittany said softly. "Start getting ready while I make you some coffee and breakfast." She attempted to get up but Santana softly pushed her back down.

"Stay in bed baby, I will stop by Starbucks on the way to the lot and grab a coffee and a scone." Santana told her as she kissed her on the cheek and hopped out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep."

The Latina sang softly to herself as she showered before it finally sunk it….she was going back to work today. Santana landed a reoccurring role on a popular sitcom. She was scheduled for at least 6 episodes, meaning she would be waking up before the crack of dawn every morning to head to hair, makeup, and wardrobe and she wouldn't be coming back home probably until late. She would miss breakfast with the kids, midday naps and coloring sessions with Mackey, and dinnertime with the boys, where she learned how their day went at school. She sighed to herself and got out the shower and quickly got dressed.

She went to each of the boy's rooms and peppered kisses softly to their sleeping faces before leaving them each a good morning message. Carter had chalkboard on his on wall, Ashton had a cork board, and Noah….well she just texted him.

She then went to Mackenzie's room and picked her up slowly, careful not to wake her and carried her up to her bedroom. She laid her down next to Brittany, who fell back asleep. She recorded a good morning message on the ipad for Mackey and left Brittany a post it note to play it once the little blonde woke up.

She leaned down and kissed Brittany softly on the neck, forehead, cheek, and finally her lips smiling when Brittany began kissing her back.

"What time are you done today?" Brittany asked through sleepy eyes.

"I don't know baby, they said around 8 or so on the call sheet they emailed me last night." Santana said sadly. "I will probably miss dinner."

"Ok, I will wrap up a plate for you. Have a good day Sanny." Brittany said with a smile. "Good luck."

Santana kissed her one more time before running her fingers through Mackenzie's hair and kissing her cheek. Her heart melted when the little blonde smiled in her sleep and cuddled closer to Brittany.

"I'll call you when I get a break Brit." Santana whispered as she left the room.

**6am**

The alarm sounded through the house for the boys to get up for school. Brittany woke up and followed the routine Santana set for the boys to get up. She first went and knocked on everyone's door 3 times before opening the door and telling them to get up. She then came back to her bedroom and got dressed before sending a second wake up call through the intercom. She got Mackenzie dressed for the day and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked while made pancake batter for the boys. She glanced over at Mackenzie who was holding her giraffe tightly while resting her head on the kitchen table.

"M-m-mommy didn't say bye bye when she left." The little blonde said sadly with a few tears in her eyes.

"Shit, I forgot." Brittany whispered to herself. "Be right back baby girl." Brittany ran upstairs and grabbed the ipad off the desk before coming back and setting it up playing the message Santana recorded for her. Mackenzie happily watched the video and giggled as Santana told her jokes, while Brittany finished up breakfast.

Carter and Ashton came crashing into the kitchen 20 minutes later. Carter instantly reached over and took a sausage off of Mackenzie's plate and ate it. This caused a meltdown since Mackenzie was one of those kids that didn't want her food to touch, or anyone outside of Brittany and Santana touching her plate or fork while she ate.

"Carter." Brittany sighed. "It's too early for this honey, why would you do that?"

Carter smirked and shrugged as Brittany sat his plate down. "I'm hungry."

"You're a bully." Ashton hissed at him while hugging Mackenzie. "It's okay Mackey, we have more." He told her softly.

"Shut up Grey!"

"Hey Carter! We don't talk like that to each other." Brittany said quickly.

"C-c-carter t-t-t-ouched it." She stuttered out as tears streamed down her face.

"Time out after school Carter." Brittany said calmly. "And yes, I will remember."

"You won't be here after school, mommy will be." He replied smugly.

"**Mommy**." Brittany told him. "Will be at work still, so yes I will be and yes you have a timeout. You need to leave her your sister alone, stop messing with her." Carter's face instantly dropped.

"Thanks for breakfast momma." Ashton said with a smile as Brittany set a plate in front of him, and a set a new plate, free of Carter germs, in front of Mackenzie.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She replied while kissing him on the head.

"Morning everyone." Noah's deep voice boomed as he entered the room. He kissed Brittany on the cheek, before kissing Mackey, smacking Carter on the back of the head, and fist bumping Ashton. "I have a meeting with the football coach before school so I gotta run."

"Ok, have a good day Noah." Brittany said as he left the house.

30 minutes later, the school bus pulled up and blew the horn. "Bus!" Brittany yelled out. "Let's go!" Ashton and Carter went running out of the house towards the bus. Brittany waved and smiled from the front door as Mackenzie stood next to her hugging her leg.

Brittany bent down and picked up the little blonde. "Just us two today baby girl." She said with a smile.

"What are we going to do?" Mackenzie asked while laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Well, first you start ballet this morning." Brittany told her with a big smile. "Remember all the stuff mommy and I bought you yesterday?"

"The tutu." She said happily.

"Right, you get to wear the tutu today." Brittany told her.

"You too?" Mackenzie asked when Brittany set her down in her bedroom and packed a small duffle bag for her to take to the studio.

"Yep, I'm going to wear one just like yours." Brittany told her as she tapped her softly on the nose.

Brittany and Mackenzie walked in the studio hand in hand, with Brittany carrying both of their duffle bags.

"She looks just like you Brittany." Anthony, one of the new dance instructors beamed while hugging Brittany tightly, for a few seconds longer than Brittany would have liked, she quickly tensed in his embrace as he squeezed her forearm.

"Hey sweetie, ready to dance today?" He asked while kneeling down so he was eye level with the little blonde.

"My momma dances." Mackenzie whispered softly.

"Yeah she does, she's a great dancer, so I'm sure you will be too." Anthony said with a smile while looking in Brittany's eyes and winking.

Brittany felt an uncomfortable shiver flow through her body. "Santana, **my wife**, is a great dancer as well, so I'm sure she inherited some of her awesomeness too. Right Mack?" She stated while picking up Mackenzie and giving her a high five.

"Mommy dances too." Mackenzie replied with a smile.

"Come on Mack, let's go get changed for class." Brittany said while walking to her office and closing the door quickly locking it.

She quickly changed Mackenzie into her dance outfit and slipped her tutu on. She then changed into her clothes. She pulled out her phone and took several pictures of Mackenzie and sent them to Santana.

The entire time Mackenzie was in her first class Brittany stood off to the side and recorded her so Santana could see her in action. She was a natural, she caught on quickly to every move the instructor taught, and she moved with as much grace and finesse as Brittany did.

After class finished Mackenzie ran quickly over to Brittany. "I did it!" She said happily.

"You did sooooooo good baby girl." Brittany told her while peppering kisses on her face and tickling her. "I'm so proud of you." Mackenzie blushed and smiled. "How about we go to the park and play for a little while?"

Brittany was packing everything up in her office when Anthony came and knocked on the door. "Hey, you up for a little coffee meeting, I have some ideas for one of the hip hop classes."

Brittany shook her head quickly. "I, uh, I cant. I'm taking Mackey to the park, then she needs a nap after."

"I can always go to the park. I like to swing and slide." Anthony said with a smile.

Mackenzie looked up from her snack that Brittany laid out on the table for her and stood behind Brittany's leg peeping out.

Brittany looked down. "It's ok baby." She said softly to her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Anthony smiled. "Hmmmmm, maybe next time then." He said softly while smiling at her before leaving the office.

Brittany shuddered. "Come Mack, let's finish our snack so we can go play."

After a few hours of playing at the park, and lunch Mackenzie was fast asleep on the couch in the family room. Brittany was sitting on the couch next to her when Santana called.

**_Hey baby, how's work?_**

_It's okay; I forgot how boring trailer life can be…I miss you_

**_Awwww, you know I miss you baby…when do you go back on set_**

_Not for a few hours I don't think, so I'm just going over lines_

**_Did you watch the videos of Mackey I sent you?_**

_Yeah I did, she is so cute in her tutu…I hate that I missed it. Hopefully I have a later call time next week and can come watch her_

**_Yeah me too…hey San…something weird happened today at the studio_**

_What do you mean?_

**_I think one of the new dance teachers was flirting with me_**

_Are you sure Brit?_

**_Yeah, I think so, but you trust me right? You know that I would never ever cheat on you right?_**

_Of course I trust you baby, don't worry about that. Hey, I have to go Brit, but we can talk about this when I get home tonight ok?_

**_Ok, love you Sanny_**

_I love you too Brit, kiss the kids for me. Bye baby...see you tonight_

Brittany hung up the phone and sighed while leaning back on the couch. She laid down behind Mackenzie and held her tight kissing her on the forehead softly before falling asleep her herself.

* * *

**7pm**

"How come Mackey isn't eating?" Ashton asked while glancing at his sister.

"Not hungry Mack?" Brittany asked while rubbing her back. Mackenzie shook her head softly.

"Can I have her meatball?" Carter asked quickly while sticking his fork towards her plate.

"Do not touch her plate Carter." Brittany said sternly. "I don't want a repeat of this morning."

Brittany scooted her chair closer to Mackenzie's and rubbed a few circles on her back before finishing her meal.

"Ashton and Carter, start the dishes please." Brittany said as Noah cleared the dinner table.

"Mackey didn't eat anything." Noah said to Brittany while looking at the plate of spaghetti still in front of her. She was laying with her head on the table and her eyes closed.

"I know, I don't think she feels well." Brittany said softly while walking over and feeling her forehead. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts." She whispered out.

"You don't want to try to eat a little bit?" Brittany asked while kneeling down in front of her.

Mackenzie shook her head.

"Noah, wrap up her plate, maybe she will eat a little later." Brittany said while rubbing her back. "Let's take a bath and go to bed okay?" Brittany stood up and went to the fridge to grab some white soda for her.

Carter went over and stood in front of Mackenzie and started poking her in the arm.

"Leave her alone Carter." Noah said quickly. "Do what momma told you to do."

Carter kept poking her while smiling. "Carter….dishes now." Brittany said sternly.

Carter didn't move he instead kept poking her this time aiming for her stomach. Mackenzie sat up suddenly and threw up all over him, herself, and the floor.

"She did it on purpose!" He screamed out before starting to cry while jumping up and down shaking his hands. Ashton, Noah, and Brittany all turned around.

"How do you do this by yourself all the time San…." Brittany whispered to herself before running over and rubbing Mackenzie's back. "You okay baby?"

"That's what you get." Ashton teased.

"Grey." Brittany said quickly. Ashton's smile dropped and he finished the dishes. Noah went over and picked up Carter under his arms..

"I told you to stop messing with her Carter." Noah said while laughing before carrying him out of the room and up to this bathroom. He turned on the shower. "Clean yourself up and stop crying." Noah said before leaving the room.

He went back to the kitchen where Mackenzie was once again throwing up as Brittany rubbed her back.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"She will be okay." Brittany said softly as she picked her up. "Noah can you mop the kitchen while I clean her up?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded while making a face at the mess on the floor.

Brittany took Mackenzie upstairs and took her clothes off and settled in the tub with her. "You okay Mackey? Tummy still hurt?" Brittany asked her softly as Mackenzie laid her head on her shoulder.

The little blonde nodded and whimpered a little.

"It's ok." Brittany cooed to her while washing her up quickly. "Momma has you."

After Brittany cleaned her up, she got out of the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel before lying her in the middle of her bed. "I will be right back Mackey." She said softly.

Brittany quickly ran down downstairs and grabbed some Pedialyte and made a cold compress for Mackenzie. As she was pouring the juice into a sippy cup, Carter ran up to her.

"Can you help me with my math?" He asked while holding up a ruler.

"Um, in a second baby, I have to check on Mackey first." Brittany told me.

"But I need help now." Carter yelled.

"Carter, stop yelling. Mackenzie is sick and I need to check on her. I will help you in a few minutes." Brittany told him.

"You and mommy always help her!" He screamed out while running out of the kitchen.

Brittany sighed. "Carter…" She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and groaned.

She was putting ice in an icepack to try to break Mackenzie's fever when Ashton came in. "Momma can you proofread my essay." Ashton asked while holding up a folder.

"Ummm, I will after I check on Mackey, and help Carter with his math." Brittany said softly.

"But I like to have mommy proofread it first, then I read her adjustments, and I rewrite it again." Ashton told her. "I like to stay on strict schedule after school before I watch TV."

"Ok, when is it due Grey?" Brittany asked.

"Next week." He replied while holding it up to her face.

"And you are done already?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do my essays right away, homework is important." Ashton replied casually.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes to take care of your little brother and sister, baby, please." Brittany said quickly while pressing the intercom to listen to the activity in their bedroom.

She heard Mackenzie throwing up again and dropped everything running upstairs quickly. The little blonde was laying on her stomach with a small pile of throw up next to her.

"Y-you left." She said through tears.

"Momma is so sorry baby." Brittany said while picking her up and cuddling her closer rocking her to calm her down.

Carter came to the bedroom. "Can you help me now?"

"Not right now baby, please." Brittany said desperately.

Noah then appeared tripping over Carter who stomped out of the room. "I know I'm on punishment but I need my credit card back momma."

"Not now Noah." Brittany said while carrying Mackenzie to the bathroom and washing her face and arms once again. She ran a hand towel under the cold water and dabbed it over Mackenzie's chest and forehead.

"Momma!" Ashton called out. "Carter won't leave me alone."

"I need to order some new practice clothes momma. I need my credit card back." Noah all but whined.

"Where is you debit card? Use your checking account." Brittany told him.

"Momma!

"I'm telling!

"Momma please I need my credit card back."

"M-my t-t-t-tummy hurts." Mackenzie cried.

Brittany cuddled Mackenzie close in one arm and ripped off the soiled sheets of the bed tossing them in a ball in on the floor.

"Momma!"

"Stop it Carter!"

"Let me see it!"

"You are going to break it!"

"ENOUGH!" Brittany yelled out causing Mackenzie to jump slightly. "I'm sorry baby." She cooed while kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair.

"Noah, no you can't have your credit card back, Ashton I will check your paper and give it back to you tomorrow, Carter, baby I promise to help you in a few minutes when your sister calms down, otherwise Ashton please help your brother with his homework." Brittany said quickly.

All three boys simple stood and stared at her. "Now everyone leave the room, so I can take care of your sick sister." Brittany said while sitting in the recliner and positioning Mackenzie to straddle her. Brittany let the recliner back and leaned back rubbing Mackenzie's back as the little blonde rested her on her chest and whimpered softly sporadically.

* * *

**11pm**

Santana came into the bedroom and saw Brittany holding Mackenzie in the recliner. Mackenzie was wrapped in a towel while Brittany was holding her tightly. Santana smiled and went down to Mackenzie's room and grabbed some pajamas for her. She then grabbed her out of Brittany's arms, who instantly woke up.

"Hey." Santana said with a smile while leaving down and kissing Brittany on the lips.

"Oh hey San." Brittany said while opening her eyes, which were red and tired.

"What happened here tonight?" Santana asked quietly while slipping footed pajamas on their daughter. "The kitchen was a mess, there was a pile of vomit on the floor, Carter was passed out sleep with a ruler in his hand on the floor in the family room, and there aren't sheets on the bed in here." Santana raised an eyebrow. "I just spent an hour cleaning up downstairs."

"I'm sorry San….Mackey got sick and kept throwing up, then Carter needed….and Ashton…." Brittany tried to get out before she was overcome with tears and broke down.

Santana's mouth dropped open. "Brit, what's wrong baby?" She leaned over and wiped her tears away as Mackenzie stirred. Santana kissed the little blonde's neck and forehead to check for a fever. When she noticed she did have one she stood up. "Here, let me take her to bed."

After Santana left the room. Brittany wiped her face and stood up quickly grabbing clean sheets and making the bed. She then picked up the sheets that Mackenzie threw up on and placed them in the hamper. She then began to clean out the tub. She was on her knees scrubbing the tub as she sobbed quietly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lean her back.

"Shhhhhh" Santana said softly in her ear while hugging her tightly. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm ok." Brittany sniffled.

"No you aren't sweetheart." Santana said softly while reaching around her and wiping her tears away. "Come on, let's go the bedroom….the bleach smell in here is giving me a headache." Brittany nodded and allowed Santana to pull her up.

They stripped their clothes off and laid in bed. "Is it your leg?" Santana asked while scooting close to her wife. "I can massage it for you."

"Today was a disaster." Brittany said softly. "I don't know how you do it with all 4 kids by yourself everyday."

Santana laid quietly and listened while rubbing Brittany's back.

"There were meltdowns today, Carter swallowed a toy sword I think, Mackey was sick, I had to make dinner, Noah needed money, Ashton needed his homework checked…" Brittany said sadly. "How do you do it San?"

Santana took a deep breath. "Practice…I never said it was easy Brit. It's been trial and error. I make adjustments as I go along."

"I'm sorry for not being home more." Brittany started while gazing into Santana's eyes. "It's not fair that I've left you with all of this plus your career while I traveled." Santana blinked slowly and nodded. "I'm so sorry baby." Brittany said as few tears trickled out of her eyes. "I messed everything up today."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly. "You will get the hang of it." She wiped the tears from Brittany's eyes. "You didn't mess anything up. The kids are all still alive and in one piece." Santana smiled. "You did fine, you are just a little out of practice."

"I cant do it." Brittany whispered.

Santana stroked her hair. "Yes you can, you will be fine baby. I know you can do it." Brittany nodded and closed her eyes as Santana cuddled closer to her. "Tomorrow will be better."

"I hope so." Brittany said softly.

They laid quietly in each other arms. "How was it being back on set filming today?"

"Amazing…well it should have been. All I thought about were the kids." Santana laughed.

"You are a great mom, that's why." Brittany said with a smile.

"You are too baby." Santana told her while kissing her softly.

"You look exhausted." Brittany said quietly. "Let's get some sleep."

"I am exhausted, but I want to hear about this flirting incident." Santana said while sitting up slightly.

Brittany sat up as well. "One of the new dance instructors, Anthony. I just felt like he was making a pass at me."

"You mentioned you are married right?" Santana asked quietly.

"Of course, I also had Mackey with me." Brittany said quickly. "He just made me uncomfortable."

"Do you want to take security with you?" Santana asked. "He didn't like touch you or anything inappropriate did he?"

Brittany shook her head. "He hugged me, that's it."

Santana nodded and laid back down. "Ok."

"That's it? You aren't mad?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Why would I be mad baby?" Santana asked while cuddling close to her. "I trust you Brittany." She kissed her on the neck. "You are fuckin hott baby, when you stop getting hit on then we can worry." She winked at her.

"When did you get so mature and confident?" Brittany teased while rolling on top of the Latina.

"Oh…..around 9 years ago when I married the woman of my dreams." Santana smiled as Brittany leaned down and kissed her passionately before rolling off of her.

"Let's get some sleep baby." Brittany whispered as she wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

"Good night baby."

"Good night Sanny."

* * *

The next afternoon Santana was in her trailer on set listening to music on her ipod when there was knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door swung open and a little ball of blonde came running full speed and jumped on the Latina. Santana's assistant, Emily laughed and waved at Brittany.

Santana smiled and picked up Mackenzie and began tickling her while leaning back on the couch peppering kisses to her face.

"Hey baby girl." She said while continuing to tickle blonde. "Feeling better today?"

Mackenzie nodded and leaned into Santana's chest. "Me and momma made cupcakes." Mackenzie said happily.

"You did? Did you bring me one?" Santana asked with a smile.

Brittany held out the bag to Mackenzie and winked at her. The little blonde dug in the bag and pulled out a cupcake and handed it to Santana proudly.

"Look how lucky I am Emily?" Santana said with a smile. "Thank you baby girl."

"Welcome." Mackenzie whispered while hugging Santana tightly.

"Emily why don't you show Mackenzie where she can get a popsicle from." Santana asked.

"I would love to." Emily said with a smile. "After you Miss Mackenzie." She said while extending her hand to the little blonde, who giggled, and accepted her hand. "Nice to see you as always Brit."

"Nice seeing you as well Emily." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana followed them to the trailer door and locked it after they left. She turned around and hugged Brittany tightly. "Hey Brit Brit." She whispered while capturing her lips. Brittany ran hands under the Latina's shirt and rubbed her back while they both deepened the kiss. Santana moaned softly before breaking the kiss for air. She then led Brittany over to the couch and sat down. "Ready for your appointment today?"

Brittany shrugged. "I guess." She replied while leaning into Santana's side.

"It will be fine Brit." Santana told her.

"Ok." Brittany said with a smile while kissing her again.

"How did this morning go?" Santana asked while lifting Brittany's legs in her lap and massaging her right calf.

"This morning went really well. No meltdowns...thank God." Brittany said with a smile.

"I told you that you could do it Brit." Santana leaned down and kissed her leg softly. "I just need to go and pick up my script rewrites for tomorrow and we can go to your doctor appointment."

"Ok sounds good." Brittany told her.

* * *

"OK Brittany, after taking a look at your x-rays you have a very common form of arthritis called _osteoarthritis._" Dr. Walls replied while sitting down in front of Brittany and Santana.

"What exactly is that?" Santana asked. " I mean, like, what does it mean or affect?"

"Well, It occurs when the cartilage covering the end of the bones gradually wears away." He explained while pointing to a dark spot on the x-ray underneath Brittany's knee. "The problem area is right here."

"So why was her leg swollen?" Santana asked.

"Well leg swelling is fairly common with this condition." He said while looking between the two women. "During a flare in arthritis, Brittany may experience swelling in her legs and possibly her ankles."

"Do I need to stop dancing?" Brittany asked while glancing at Santana, who surprisingly smiled softly at her.

"I wouldn't say you need to stop completely but if you are experiencing a flare up, I would take it easy for at least a week after you have it under control.." Dr. Wilson told her. "It's really up to your body, you know what you can handle. Your body will talk to you Brittany." The doctor said softly. "The most important thing is for you to listen to what it tells you."

"I plan to cut down, I want to be home more with my wife and our kids." Brittany said while squeezing Santana's hand. "There are a couple of tour dates that I absolutely have to dance in. Those cities have 6 shows in 2 nights each." Brittany explained. "I'm worried about my leg and knee during those trips."

Santana looked over at Brittany. "What cities are those?"

"I'm only going to Greece, Tokyo, Paris, and London." Brittany told her.

"That's 4 cities." Santana said with a frown.

"Greece is only 2 shows, and you will be with me." Brittany told her. She then turned to the doctor. "I was thinking of getting cortisone shots before those dates to keep my knee strong and minimize the risk of injury."

"Well, that is an option." Dr. Wilson stated. "A typical shot will offer comfort for anywhere between 6 to 12 weeks."

"So she would only need one shot?" Santana asked.

"That's on average, it depends on how well Brittany's body reacts to the shot." He said while handling them pamphlets. "It may not last as long."

"Are there any side effects?" Brittany asked.

"The only real side effect would be weakening of the tissue we inject the shot into, and that's if it's done numerous times." He told her.

"Well, I only plan on getting the one shot." Brittany stated confidently.

"In the meantime, while we decided on this shot, is there anything we can do if she has a flare up?" Santana asked. "I hate seeing her limp and in pain."

"Well massages work good to loosen up the muscles, otherwise heating pads, or hot baths will work." Dr. Walls explained.

"Ok, I can handle that." Santana said with a smile.

"Good, did you want to schedule your appointment now?"

Brittany quickly shook her head. "I think we need to talk about it a little more." She said while looking at Santana who nodded in agreement.

"Well, take these pamphlets with you to look over and if you have any additional questions, don't hesitate to call me." He stated while standing up and shaking both of their hands.

Once they were back in the car Brittany spoke up. "So what do you think?"

Santana sighed. "I still don't like the idea of a shot into your knee, it makes me nervous, but it sounds safe enough."

"It is baby." Brittany told her.

"I didn't know you decided to cut down on the number of shows you perform in." Santana stated while glancing in the mirror at Mackenzie, who was sleep in her booster seat.

"Yeah, I told you I want to be home more. I promised you I would be home more." Brittany told her. "I bought myself out of the contract, but I couldn't get out of those cities."

"Wow...how much did that cost us?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed. "You don't even want to know."

"That much Brit?" Santana asked while frowning.

"Well you know we are more than comfortable money wise, so it's ok." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you baby."

"I did plan us a short trip this weekend." Brittany whispered. "Just us two."

Santana looked over at her and smiled. "Romantic get away?"

"Absolutely baby, I think we need it, don't you?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah we do, who is watching Mackey?" Santana asked while pulling in to the driveway at their house.

"I'm flying my parents out for the weekend to stay with the kids." Brittany told her while opening the door and unstrapping Mackey.

"Damn, we are going to miss your parents?" Santana pouted.

Brittany kissed her pout. "They are staying for a week baby."

"Good." Santana smiled.

* * *

**10pm**

Santana was paying bills online on her laptop as Brittany laid with a heating pad on her leg and watched footage from the dance classes she was teaching on her ipad.

"Brit?" Santana said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you spend $300 at the pharmacy?" Santana asked.

Brittany turned off the ipad and looked over. "I didn't."

"I'm looking at the charge right now Brittany." Santana said while turning the laptop to face her. "$300 at St. Paul's."

"My card ends in 4056." Brittany told her. "That's not my transaction." Brittany took the laptop and set it on her lap. "That's card number 4058."

"Is that Ashton's or Noah's?" Santana asked.

Brittany opened the bedside table on her side of the bed and pulled out the list of debit cards to the family account. "That's Noah's card."

"Why the fuck is he spending that kind of money at a pharmacy?" Santana said softly. "Especially a pharmacy inside of a clinic?"

"Wait….." Brittany said as her eyes widened.

"No….he better not have!" Santana whispered, she quickly leaned over and pressed the intercom to Noah's room.

"Noah Antonio Lopez-Pierce! Get your ass in here now!" She screamed into his room.

"Oh God…." Brittany whispered while locking eyes with Santana.

* * *

**What did Noah buy or pay for?**

**Brittany learned first hand how hard Santana had it with all 4 kids at once and she bought herself out of the contract. Proud of her or still skeptical?**

**Santana is slowly coming around to the idea of the cortisone shots now that she understands more.**

**Baby talk, dancing talk, tour talk, and smut on the romantic getaway next chapter.**

**And everyone's favorite new character Karly is back. LMAO Ok...I'm joking. I know you all hate her. She is back next chapter though.**

**Thoughts?**


	9. Memory Lane

**Thanks to Mag01, Silva, Razzvgirl, Icesk8er, NayNay1963, Blueskkies, Shumer, Dannycena42, desshaje, Brittanagleek25, Prettygleekbitch, AlabamaMiles, Br3adstix, Channy2425, XenaLin, iloy-shadowchild, QuinntanaEndgame, Fruith, DominoL, Pikibear and all the Guest for your reviews and awesome PM conversations I had.**

* * *

**Why does everyone think Noah is buying steroids? Lol**

**Interesting how some ppl think Anthony and Karly are working together. Lol. Hmmmmmm**

**Guest: I do get some harsh reviews but I love all my reviews…it usually means people are emotionally vested. Lol Well, that's how I think about it at least.**

* * *

**I reposted the chapter because I forgot to put in another A/N so sorry for the double email - I have a new Brittan fic I will be posting on Saturday with another update for this story. The new story is AU and is called "_A Dollar and A Dream" - _if you would like to know what the story will be about you can PM me and I will give you the summary and synopsis and that that good stuff.**

**Story recommendations - ROOM 47**

* * *

_Brittany opened the bedside table on her side of the bed and pulled out the list of debit cards to the family account. "That's Noah's card."_

_"Why the fuck is he spending that kind of money at a pharmacy?" Santana said softly. "Especially a pharmacy inside of a clinic?"_

_"Wait….." Brittany said as her eyes widened._

_"No….he better not have!" Santana whispered, she quickly leaned over and pressed the intercom to Noah's room._

_"Noah Antonio Lopez-Pierce! Get your ass in here now!" She screamed into his room._

_"Oh God…." Brittany whispered while locking eyes with Santana._

"Santana….please stay calm baby." Brittany said while grabbing her hand and rubbing circles with her thumb.

"I am calm Brit." Santana replied quickly.

Noah knocked on the bedroom door and peeped his head in.

"Come in and sit down." Santana said sternly.

"Close the door behind you." Brittany added.

Noah nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. Santana reached over and grabbed the laptop off of Brittany's lap.

"Are you having sex Noah?" Santana asked slowly while quickly closing her eyes and slowly opening them back up.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head quickly. "No, I-I haven't yet."

"If you are having sex, you can tell us sweetheart." Brittany told him, making sure to look him square in the eye. "You know you can tell us anything."

"I'm not having sex yet momma." Noah said quickly while beginning to blush.

Santana sighed. "Noah, if you are…just say so. Lying to us right now is not in your best interest."

"I swear, I'm not. I-I don't know how to prove it to you." Noah said quietly and awkwardly while looking between the two women. "But I am not…."

"So why did you spend $300 at the pharmacy in St. Paul's clinic?" Santana asked quickly.

Noah's eyes widened and he put his head down while running his fingers through his short curls.

"Surely you didn't think we wouldn't find out….your debit card is linked to the family account." Brittany replied while raising her eyebrow.

"Which I check weekly." Santana added.

"Why, I mean we are rich right? It's not like you need to monitor the money." Noah asked softly.

"Correction, your mother and I are rich….we just decide to share our money with you kids." Santana snapped before take a deep breath.

"Noah, you spent $300 at the pharmacy on your debit card." Brittany explained. "So either you can tell us what you paid for or we can call the pharmacy and ask them….your choice."

"I didn't use it…Manny did." He whispered.

"What?" Santana asked. "Why the hell is Manny using your debit card?"

"You can't tell Aunt Quinn." Noah pleaded.

"You are really in no position to tell us what we can and cannot do right now Noah." Santana hissed.

"What did Manny use the card for?" Brittany asked growing impatient.

"Ummm, he got this girl pregnant and…."

"Oh God! You didn't help him pay for an abortion did you?" Santana shrieked before covering her mouth.

"No!" Noah yelled accidentally. "No." He said quieter. "Manny promised to pay me back if I bought her some prenatal vitamins and stuff."

Brittany gasped. "Manny got a girl pregnant?"

Noah nodded. "Vitamins aren't $300 mijo." Santana said softly.

"I, uh, paid for her doctors visit, and some other tests they wanted to get done….and we got a 3D ultrasound package." Noah added. "They wanted pictures and a DVD."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair scratching her scalp while sighing. "Noah, while what you did was great, and helpful. Manny and what's this girls name?"

"Alexandria…but we call her Lexy." He said with a small smile.

"Ok, Manny and Lexy need to talk to their parents…you guys are kids." Santana said softly. "They need their parents help with this baby."

"Am I in trouble?" Noah asked.

"No, you aren't." Brittany told him. "Where are Lexy's parents?"

"I don't know." Noah shook his head.

"I have to tell Quinn baby, I'm sorry." Santana said softly. "Brit can you hand me the phone?"

"Go to bed Noah, we can talk more about this tomorrow." Brittany said softly while handing Santana the house phone. Noah sighed and walked over to Brittany and hugged her tightly. "Good night baby." She whispered to him as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Q….are you sitting down babe? I, I uh, I need to tell you something." Santana asked in to the phone as Noah kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Thursday 8am**

Brittany came up to their bedroom while Mackey ate her breakfast as she watched cartoons in the family room. Santana had the beginnings of a migraine the night before so Brittany let the Latina sleep in while she got all the kids up and off to school. Brittany carefully laid in bed next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Santana fluttered her red eyes open. "Hey, good morning." She rasped out just above a whisper.

"Good morning beautiful, are you feeling better?" Brittany asked while slowly dabbing her head with a cool towel.

"Yeah, it's just a headache this time." Santana said softly while closing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 8, I wanted to let you sleep in."

"So the boys are all at school?" Santana croaked out.

Brittany smiled at her as she brushed some hair out of Santana's face. "Yes, the boys are gone."

"Where's Mackey?"

"She's eating breakfast." Brittany whispered. "Well she's eating a giant breadstick with cookie butter, that's all she wanted."

"Ok, bring her up to lay with me when she's done ok?" Santana told her.

"She's really hyped up today San; I don't want her to make your headache worse." Brittany told her while rubbing her back.

"She will lay still if I am laying down with her." Santana said quietly. "I just want to lay with you both for a little bit; it will make me feel better a lot faster." She added with a small smile.

"Ok baby, we can cancel the weekend trip if you want?" Brittany suggested knowing Santana's headache could take a turn into a migraine at any moment.

"No, I will be fine Brit; it's really just a headache this time. I can tell the difference." Santana told her. "We are going to have our romantic weekend." Santana smiled at her.

Brittany kissed her on the lips and slid out of bed and went back downstairs. "All done with your breadstick Mack?" She asked Mackenzie who was standing in the corner of the couch holding her giraffe, while she danced and jumped around, her eyes glued to the TV as her pig tails flew through the air.

The little blonde nodded happily. "I want a popsicle."

Brittany frowned. "No, it's too early for popsicles sweetheart. You can have one after lunch." Brittany went and sat on the couch next to her. "I have a big job for you to do."

Mackenzie's eyes widened and she clapped happily. She was always happy when Brittany or Santana told her they needed her help, she absolutely loved helping her mothers, even if it was with the simplest tasks.

"Mommy doesn't feel well, so will you lay down with her and keep her company while I clean up down here?" Brittany asked.

"What about cartoons?" Mackenzie asked while pointing at the TV.

"Ummm, maybe if you are really quiet and lay really still mommy will let you watch them in our room." Brittany told her with a smile.

"On the big TV?" She asked in amusement.

"Yep on the big TV." Brittany nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, I will look at mommy, while she sick." Mackenzie said proudly while hopping off the couch.

"Thank you sweetheart. Let's get mommy some juice." Brittany held her small hand while they walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade for the Latina.

Brittany carried Mackenzie in the room, while the little blonde held the Gatorade tightly in her hands. "Mommy I came to look at you." She whispered.

"Sanny, baby…" Brittany said a little louder. Santana stirred and slowly opened her eyes, instantly smiling at her daughter.

"I came to look at you mommy." She repeated with a smile.

"Look at me?" Santana asked with a smile.

Mackenzie nodded. "Momma said you sick, so I come to look at you."

"Oh, look _after_ me." Santana realized. "Well thank you, I feel so lucky." She said with a smile.

"You have to lay still Mack, ok?" Brittany said while laying the little blonde down next to Santana. "Here's some Gatorade San, I'm going to clean up the kitchen and pack for us before my parents get here."

Santana wrapped her arm around Mackenzie and kissed her on the forehead, as she wiggled close to her. "Thanks Brit."

"Can we watch cartoons?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure baby, Brit can you can turn the TV on for her." Santana said softly. "I think the remote is by you."

Brittany clicked on cartoons and turned the volume relatively low. "Is that too loud?" She asked Santana.

The Latina closed her eyes. "No, that's fine." Mackenzie wiggled out of Santana's arms and sat up against the headboard while holding her giraffe in one hand and mimicking Brittany's previous actions and running her tiny hands through Santana's hair. Santana opened her eyes slightly and smiled. She rested her hand on the little blonde's legs and rubbed them softly before closing her eyes once again and going back to sleep.

Brittany smiled at her 2 favorite girls and how cute they were together before winking at Mackenzie and leaving the room. Brittany went down and cleaned up the aftermath of morning breakfast before mopping the kitchen floor, she then vacuumed and dusted in the family room, picking up the stray toys and belongings from each of the kids and placing them in their rooms.

She went back to the kitchen and made a small fruit salad for Santana to eat when she woke up and placed it in the fridge, she also made fruit kabobs for Mackenzie to snack on, knowing she would want fruit if Santana was eating fruit. She then went to the garage to pull out one of the small coolers and make sandwiches and other snacks for the small road trip to two would be on that evening. She also packed a few other food items to surprise Santana with for later that night.

She then went to the guestroom to change the sheets and get everything ready for her parents. She placed a greeting card with a prepaid credit card with a few thousand dollars on it inside the envelope as well, as a thank you for watching the kids for the weekend. She went to Mackenzie and Carter's room and cleaned up, changing their linen as well.

She finally made her way back to the bedroom 2 hours later where Mackenzie was now fast asleep laying on Santana's chest. She smiled before kissing them both on the cheek and going to the closet to pack. She was sitting on the floor in between two suitcases when Santana crept in and sat next to her leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Brittany asked while feeling her neck then kissing her on the forehead.

Santana lifted her head to kiss Brittany on the lips. "No, our squirmy daughter did." Santana laughed. "I need to get up anyways."

"How's your head?" Brittany asked her.

"A lot better." Santana said with a smile. "I can help you pack."

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I'm picking out appropriate clothes for the weekend." She laughed. "I have a few things planned and I want you to be surprised."

Santana raised an eyebrow at her wife before kissing her again and standing up. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Ok, I made a fruit salad for you to eat as well." Brittany said with a smile.

"Thank you baby." Santana said softly while leaving the closet and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

**7pm.**

"This place is amazing Brit." Santana gushed while turning around and hugging her wife tightly. "This is seriously awesome baby." She added while grabbing her face and peppering kisses to her.

Brittany rented out a single bedroom cabin in the mountains. There was a large living room with a huge comfy couch, a flat screen TV on the wall, a fireplace, and a table full of games, movies, puzzles, and books. The kitchen was completely furnished with the latest appliances and a fully stocked fridge.

The bedroom had a king size bed, with another flat screen TV on the wall, there was an en suite connected with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate steam shower.

"This is so nice Brit…" Santana beamed. "That bed looks all kinds of inviting." Santana said seductively while grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it softly.

"Let me show you the best part!" Brittany said excitedly while pulling the Latina through the kitchen to the back door. "Close your eyes." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear while covering her eyes. She then opened the door and walked her out slowly while one hand over her eyes, and the other hand tightly around her waist.

Once they were outside she took her hand off of Santana's eyes. "Look." Brittany whispered in her ear while kissing her neck softly.

Santana's mouth dropped open in awe as she opened her eyes. The cabin sat on the cliff of the mountain and gave them a beautiful view of the landscape, the sun was slowly setting so the sky was lit was splashes of orange, red, and purple.

"It's beautiful Brit," Santana breathed out as the blonde held her tighter and rested her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

"_You_ are beautiful San." Brittany said with a smile as she turned the Latina around and captured her lips kissing her slow and sensual. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you more Brit Brit." Santana breathed out before kissing her wife again.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Brittany asked when the kiss broke and Santana rested her face on her chest while rubbing her back.

"Relax….I just want to lay in your arms all night while we pig out on junk food and watch TV." Santana said softly.

"Well, lucky for you I brought all your favorite snacks." Brittany said with a smile. "I have Swedish fish, M&Ms, sunflower seeds, skittles, basically anything you can think of I got it.

"Oh….did you add cavities to the list?" Santana laughed. "I can't wait."

Brittany laughed and hugged her tighter.

"I can cook dinner." Santana replied as they walked in the kitchen.

"I ordered food from the restaurant by the main office while you were snoring in the car." Brittany teased. "It should be here shortly."

"I don't snore." Santana said quickly. "And what kind of food is it?"

"Ummm, yeah you do baby…but it's cute." Brittany told her while kissing her on the nose. "I ordered Chinese."

* * *

After calling and checking on the kids, the two were sitting in front of the now lit fireplace on a blanket, sipping wine while eating dinner. Santana had her eyebrows furrowed while she attempted to pull out a piece of sweet and sour chicken with her chopsticks. She finally gave up and stabbed it with the end of the chopstick and shoved it in her mouth. She glanced up at Brittany who expertly ate her shrimp fried rice with her chopsticks. Santana sat and watched her wife and smiled and how adorable Brittany was.

"How come you can use these so good and I cant?" Santana pouted while holding up the chopsticks.

Brittany looked up from her carton and laughed while shrugging before using the chopsticks to pick up some rice and hold it up to Santana's mouth. Santana happily accepted the food and smiled as she ate it.

"Try again." Brittany told her while handing the Latina the carton and picking up her glass of wine sipping slowly.

"I know I can't do it with rice." Santana said shyly.

"Try again with your chicken." Brittany encouraged. Santana sighed and picked up her carton of sweet and sour chicken again. After several attempts she gave up and stabbed the chicken again and picked it up that way causing Brittany to fall over laughing.

"You've been to China like 5 times….no fair." Santana whined. "Help me…" She added while poking out her bottom lip.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Ok." She got up and went to sit behind the Latina wrapping her arms around her while adjusting the chopsticks in her hand. "Crap, you're left handed. Ummm, I can show how to do it with your right hand."

"That's fine." Santana said while nodding.

"Ok," Brittany replied. "Keep the bottom chopstick still right here on your thumb, and between the ring finger and middle finger. Now take this chopstick and hold it like a pen or pencil, using the tips of the thumb, index finger, and middle finger. Now this chopstick you move to pick up the food and hold it between the sticks." Brittany demonstrated while moving her fingers for her while they successfully picked up a piece of chicken.

"Ok, let me try." Santana said softly while sticking her tongue out slightly and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. After 3 failed attempts, which resulted in a t-shirt full of sweat and sour sauce she successfully got the chicken in her mouth.

"No wonder Carter is such a messy eater." Brittany teased while kissing some sauce off the side of her mouth.

"Hey…" Santana said while laughing and looking down at her shirt. She then turned and kissed Brittany, who quickly deepened the kiss. "Let's test out that Jacuzzi tub."

"I thought you would never ask." Brittany said while a smile. "Why don't you run the water and I will clean up in here."

The two were settled in the tub with soft candles lit around the bathroom. Brittany was running her hands over the Latina's thighs softly while Santana leaned her head back on the blondes shoulder sighing in contentment.

"We need to look for a preschool for Mackey." Santana whispered.

"I know, I can't believe she is going to preschool this fall." Brittany agreed. "We wouldn't have to look for a new school, if you wouldn't have brought Snixx out when Carter was in preschool."

"Fuck that teacher Brit…" Santana snapped. "She was so unprofessional."

"Santana you slapped her." Brittany laughed.

"She deserved it!" Santana shrieked.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, calm down." Brittany said while massaging her shoulders as she laughed to herself. "You don't think you overreacted a little bit San."

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged. "No….well maybe."

_"Good afternoon Mrs. Lopez-Pierce and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."_

_"Please just call us Brittany and Santana." Brittany said while a smile while extending her hand._

_"No, she can call me Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Santana hissed._

_"Very well then." Mrs. Adams, Carter's preschool teacher replied with a stoic look on her face._

_"Why haven't you been giving Carter his snack?" Santana hissed out quickly._

_"Carter refuses to take a nap so he doesn't receive a snack." Mrs. Adams replied curtly._

_"Well is he disruptive during naptime?" Brittany asked. "He says he still lays down."_

_"He refuses to sleep, he is being disruptive." Mrs. Adams repeated as the Latina glared at her._

_"Well is he laying down?" Brittany asked again not understanding how he was being disruptive._

_"Yes he lays down, but the rules are no nap, no snack." _

_"That's bull shit, it's a god damn graham cracker." Santana said while standing up. "Not like you are handing out lobster tails."_

_"Santana…" Brittany said softly while standing up next to her and placing her hand firmly on her lower back._

_"So this is where Carter gets his temper from." _

_"Excuse me?" Santana snapped while tapping her foot quickly._

_"He mentioned something about Lima Heights when he was put in time out." Mrs. Adams frowned. _

_Brittany coughed to hide her laughter. "We will talk to him about that."_

_"No we won't Brit, he deserves a graham cracker like all the other kids. He lays down, you can't make someone go to sleep, what type of shit school is this?"_

_"Maybe if he had better home training…." Before Mrs. Adams could finish the statement Santana slapped her._

_"Shit! San!" Brittany said quickly while grabbing her wife._

_"How dare you insult our parenting, maybe your fat ass is eating all the damn graham crackers and there aren't any left for my baby!" Santana hissed out as Brittany carried her out of the classroom while she screamed in Spanish._

_"Déjame ir Brit así que puedo golpear el culo!" She screamed out._

"You are lucky we didn't get sued." Brittany said while laughing at the memory.

"She was starving Carter." Santana said defensively.

"She was not." Brittany laughed. "It was a graham cracker baby, and you bought a pallet of graham crackers that night at the store."

"Ok…..so maaaaaaaaaaybe I overreacted a little." Santana said while resting her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany peppered soft butterfly kisses to her exposed neck. "I love how passionate and protective of our kids you are." She whispered while running her hands over the Latina's breasts. "We can look for a new preschool next week some time."

"Sounds good." Santana whispered while moving her head to give Brittany better access to her neck. "Speaking of Carter, what are we doing for his birthday?"

"Party?" Brittany suggested while still kissing Santana's neck and now moving up closer to her ear.

"We can do an X Men party…he loves Wolverine." Santana suggested while rubbing Brittany's thighs.

"That works, we need to talk to him about his behavior though baby." Brittany said as Santana sat up.

Brittany sighed. "Yeah I know, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well he has always had my temper." Santana said softly. "But I don't like the way he treats Mackey, I'm scared he is going to really hurt her one day."

"Yeah I thought about that too." Brittany replied. "And he was the most excited when we announced I was pregnant with Mackey."

_"Hey boys come in the family room, momma and I need to talk to you." Santana said with a smile._

_Noah, Ashton, and Carter came trotting in the room. Carter instantly ran up to Brittany and climbed in her lap. _

_"Careful Brit." Santana said with a soft smile while she watched her wife lift Carter into her lap and pepper kisses to his face while he laughed and blushed._

_"Are we in trouble?" Noah asked._

_"No sweetheart." Brittany said with a smile. "We wanted to let you boys know that I'm pregnant so we are going to have a baby."_

_Noah groaned at first. "Is it finally a girl? I still want my baby sister to protect and beat up bullies for." _

_Ashton smiled. "Wow! I'ma be a big brother again." He said happily._

_Santana laughed. "Actually it is a girl Noah, so yes you will finally get your little sister. You will be a great big brother Grey, just like you are now."_

_"Where's the baby?" Carter asked._

_"The baby is growing right in my stomach." Brittany said softly while setting Carter on the couch next to her._

_Carter looked up at her and smiled with his big brown eyes. "Was I in there too?" He asked softly while placing his hands on top of Brittany's on her stomach._

_"You were inside my stomach mijo." Santana said while going over and picking Carter up and sitting him on her lap while she sat next to Brittany._

_"When is she coming?" He asked. "Can she hear me?" He then leaned down and said hello into Brittany's stomach before quickly putting his ear to her stomach._

_Santana and Brittany smiled at one another as a tear came out of Brittany's eye. Santana slowly wiped the tear away. "She can't talk to you yet baby, but I'm sure she heard you." Santana told him while rubbing his back._

_"She's going to be my best friend." He said happily while hugging Brittany's still flat stomach tightly._

"Do we not pay enough attention to him?" Santana asked worriedly. "I don't want him to get middle child syndrome."

"I don't think that's the case, I think he just needs something to channel his energy to."

"Like a hobby?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, Noah has football, Grey has his photography and he plays the guitar, Mackey has ballet and just being cute. " Brittany laughed. "I think we need to help Carter find something he is really interested in."

"That's a good idea Brit." Santana said softly. "We can take him to dinner or something, just the three of us, and talk to him."

"Sounds perfect." Brittany told her. "I love this little stroll down memory lane., we have some great memories."

"We do have some good memories." Santana smiled. "And we have some not so good memories. Remember when we got in that huge fight right after Ashton was born."

"Oh yeah….I thought you were going to leave me." Brittany said softly. "But you wrote me that beautiful song instead."

"Love and War?" Santana asked with a smile. "That was my first number 1 hit, it stayed on the top of every chart for weeks. You've always been my inspiration baby."

Santana began to sing the song softly.

_Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,_

_Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied_

_We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."_

_Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."_

_And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah_

_'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse_

_I wanna feel it even if it hurts_

_If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh_

_We stay on the front lines_

_Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops_

_We go so hard we lose control_

_The fire starts then we explode_

_When the smoke clears we dry our tears_

_Only in love and war_

_Sometimes you're my general, you quarterback all these plays_

_Sometimes you're my enemy and I'm throwin' grenades_

_We'll just be chillin' and laughin', I'm layin' on your chest_

_Don't know what happened 'cause things just went left_

_But here we go back down that road_

_That's just the way that it goes_

_'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse_

_I wanna feel it even if it hurts_

_If I gotta cry to get to the other side, as long as you're there I'll survive oh_

_As long as we make up after every fight when it's over_

_You know I'm comin' home right there where I belong_

_I'm takin' off this armor oh-oh-oh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh_

"That may be my favorite song of yours." Brittany said with a smile.

"It's mine too." Santana told her while lifting her hand to kiss it. "Ready to get out?"

They got out and dried each other off slowly before deciding to sleep naked. While Santana lit the fireplace in the bedroom, Brittany put out the fire in the living room and turned off the lights. Brittany slipped in bed and snuggle close to Santana from behind.

"Can you believe Quinn and Puck are going to be grandparents?" Santana asked softly. "I'm still in shock."

"Yeah, I am too." Brittany said while turning the Latina over and slowly rubbing her back. "Quinn seemed so broken about it."

"Yeah, I hated having to call her. I did the right thing though right?" Santana asked while looking Brittany in her eyes.

Brittany kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you did baby, Manny and Lexy need their parents help with this. We can't have Noah paying for all that stuff, because then it's really just us paying for it." Brittany reassured her. "Quinn would never forgive you for keeping that from her."

"You're right." Santana nodded. "Well now, we have another little one to spoil." Santana said with a big smile.

"Or….we could have one of our own to spoil." Brittany said slowly.

Santana leaned back. "You are serious about having another baby Brit?"

"Yeah I am….I thought you were too?" Brittany asked while raising her eyebrow.

"I thought you were just being nostalgic and emotional that day." Santana told her. "We have our hands full with our 4 kids and our careers baby, I don't think another baby is the best idea right now, especially with your leg."

"My leg won't affect me carrying the baby San." Brittany said quickly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Brit, sweetheart, you have arthritis in your leg." Santana said softly. "I, I don't think you should carry a baby, what if it makes it worse?" Brittany closed her eyes as a few tears fell. "Please don't cry baby." Santana pleaded while kissing her tears away. "Let's talk to your doctor about the risks before we make any snap decisions ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Ok, thanks."

"Let's talk more about this after your doctor's visit ok?" Santana told her before leaning forward to kiss her, hoping to relax her in the process. She sighed in contentment when she felt Brittany's body relax into hers as Brittany deepened the kiss and began moaning softly into the kiss.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Santana asked to change the mood. "I know you have something up your sleeve."

Brittany smiled. "Well, I do have a full day planned." She pulled Santana on top of her. "So get your rest tonight….you will need it."

Santana raised her eyebrow before leaning down and kissing Brittany on the lips and hugging her tight before resting her head in the nook between the blonde's neck and shoulder. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Im a pro at using chopsticks. Lol Just wanted to point that out.**


	10. Memory Lane - Part II

**Thanks to dannycena42, ttandme69, desshaje, Cosasmalas3, , mag01, mag01, AlabamaMiles, XenaLin, razzvgirl, Fruith, icesk8er, brittanagleek25, azwildcats, Blueskkies, Channy2425, domino, cheekymonkey212, pheoberoz, and all the GUEST for your reviews**

**Italics are flashbacks or songs**

* * *

_Brittany looked down at the item in her hand and couldn't contain the huge smile on her face. She had been waiting for this day for practically her whole life. Her body was warming and tingling as she giggled softly to herself as she bounced on the bed. She heard Santana calling her name and quickly hid the item behind her back._

_Santana walked in the bedroom and instantly smiled. "What are you so happy about?" She asked while leaning down and kissing Brittany on the lips before sitting down next to her._

_"Because today another dream of mine came true…..finally." Brittany gushed. _

_Santana leaned over and began kissing Brittany softly on the neck. "You know it's just us two tonight." She whispered. "The boys are all gone."_

_"Just us three." Brittany gushed._

_Santana detached her lips from the blonde's neck. "Are we having company?"_

_Brittany excitedly. "For the next 9 months."_

_Santana's eyes widened. "B-b-b-b-b-bb-b-rit!" She screamed out. The Latina jumped and kneeled in front of Brittany placing her hands on the blonde's stomach. "You're pregnant?" She asked softly while looking up at her wife with unshed tears clouding her big brown eyes._

_Brittany nodded slowly as her big smile became contagious and Santana couldn't contain her smile either. Santana lifted Brittany's shirt and placed numerous soft butterfly kisses. "I can't wait to meet you little one." She whispered as tears streamed down her face. She sat back on the bed and pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss, her hands never leaving the blonde's stomach._

_"I'm pregnant San." Brittany whispered out when the kiss broke. "I'm really pregnant." She said through her own tears. _

_Santana kissed Brittany's tears away. "I hope we have a baby girl that is just as beautiful as you are baby, I want her to have your personality, I want her to love animals like you do, I want her to dance like you, I want her to have your gorgeous blue eyes."_

Brittany woke up from her dream suddenly and opened her eyes. She was inches away from Santana's face, the Latina was still sound asleep, snoring slightly. Brittany smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. Santana stirred slightly and wiggled impossibly closer to Brittany tightening her grip on the blonde.

Brittany began slowly moving her hands up and down the Latina's back massaging as she went. Santana once again stirred and intertwined their legs while exhaling deeply. "What time is it Brit?" Santana rasped out.

Brittany turns her head to look at the clock. "It's 7am." She said while rubbing Santana's back once again.

"Why are you awake baby?" The Latina replied while slightly opening her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I'm fine Sanny, sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep sweetheart." Brittany whispered before kissing her on the forehead. Santana kissed her on the neck before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Brittany, however, couldn't fall asleep. The pair finally had an entire weekend to themselves to sleep in, have random sex wherever they wanted all over the cabin, and just lay in each other's arms and Brittany couldn't stay sleep. She keep replaying the day she found out she was pregnant and shared it with Santana. She wanted more than anything to feel that joy again, the joy of bringing a little life into the world.

She gently rolled out from under Santana's grip and went to the kitchen to put her romantic day in motion. She first made several phone calls to set everything up, she then ran back to the room and checked her luggage making sure she remembered to bring everything she needed.

She put her iPod on, so the music wouldn't wake her wife. She then put on a fresh pot of coffee and began cooking breakfast. She was half way through preparing the meal when her cell phone lit up. She glanced over and saw it was Noah calling, well the call was from his phone.

**_Hello_**

_Hi momma_

**_Hey Mackey, good morning baby_**

_Good morning_

**_What's up baby girl? Having fun with Grammy and Pop Pop?_**

_We made a sand castle!_

**_Wow! Did Grammy take a picture for me and mommy so we can see?_**

_Pop Pop did_

**_Well I cant wait to see it, I'm sure its awesome_**

**_Did you have breakfast?_**

_Grammy is making waffles with buuberries_

**_Wow, what a special breakfast, Grammy always makes good stuff when she comes to visit doesn't she_**_?_

_Yeah, I want mommy now_

**_Mommy is still sleep Mack, but when she wakes up I will have her call you._**

_Ok_

**_Bye baby, miss you and love you_**

_Love you_

Brittany smiled while as hung up the phone and finished up breakfast. She then went outside and picked some flowers from the trail, she sprinkled some petals around the breakfast tray she set up and placed the remaining flowers in a small vase. She tiptoed back to the bedroom, where Santana was still fast asleep hugging a pillow.

Brittany set the tray on the table next to the bed and climbed in. She leaned forward and kissed the Latina awake. Santana woke up slowly and deepened the kiss before opening her eyes and smiling.

"Good morning." She rasped out.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I made breakfast." Brittany whispered out as she brushed some stray hairs out of her face and kissed her again.

"I don't mind being woken up by your sweet lady kisses." Santana replied with a smile while climbing on Brittany and straddling her before attacking her lips again and passionately kissing her.

When the kiss broke Brittany let out a shaky sigh as she rubbed her hands over the Latina's naked body. "We are so finishing that later." She whispered out as she placed a few wet kisses over Santana's breast. "But first let's eat before it gets cold."

Santana kissed her one last time before turning around and sitting between Brittany's legs and leaning back on her chest. Brittany reached over and grabbed the tray setting it across their laps.

"Whoa, you made a feast Brit." She said with a smile.

Brittany kissed her shoulder. "I want this weekend to be perfect, so we need the perfect breakfast to kick start it."

"Anytime I'm with you is perfect Brit." Santana said shyly while turning her head to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

After they ate, Brittany cleaned up the kitchen while Santana called and talked to Mackey. When the phone call ended Santana came in the kitchen, where Brittany was finishing the dishes at the sink. She lifted the blonde's t-shirt and kissed her lower back. She then stood up and ran her hands under the front of Brittany's shirt and began massaging her breast while kissing her neck.

"That feels so good San, please don't stop baby." Brittany said softly while leaning her head back and gripping the sink. Santana use her foot to spread Brittany's legs open wider. She then stood as close as possible behind her wife and ran a finger through her folds.

"You're ready for me." Santana smirked while kissing her neck again. She slowly stuck 2 fingers in while rolling Brittany's nipple around with her fingertips with the other hand.

"God San…" Brittany moaned out as the Latina picked up her rhythm.

"This is my thank you for breakfast." Santana whispered while grazing her tongue over Brittany's ear.

Brittany's body arched and she let out a shaky breath while tightly gripping the sink, she quickly moved one hand behind her and grabbed Santana's butt. "Sanny…..shit baby."

Santana picked up the rhythm and moved her hand as fast as she could inside of Brittany while moving her hand from the blonde's breast and bracing her around the waist. Brittany was close and was now hunched over the sink panting heavily.

"I'm close San, baby don't stop…I'm fuckin close." Brittany moaned out while rocking her core into the Latina's hand.

Santana lifted Brittany's shirt and kissed her back while curling her fingers into the blonde causing her to scream out in ecstasy and peak. Santana kept the rhythm going as Brittany shook and rode out her orgasm. Once Brittany calmed down she turned and hugged Santana tightly as the Latina licked her fingers clean.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her, tasting herself on the Latina's lips. "You're turn." She whispered while lifting the Latina and setting her on the kitchen counter. She quickly opened her legs and began licking her as Santana fisted her hair.

After a few steamy orgasms in the shower the girls were dressed in shorts, sneakers, and t-shirts. Brittany handed Santana a backpack full of goodies, while she put another on her back.

"We are going hiking Brit?" Santana asked with a smile.

"I thought it would be cool to see the view." Brittany nodded while putting the camera around her neck. "We can take some pictures for Grey too."

"That's a good idea." Santana agreed. "I told him we would buy him a camera so he could take new pictures."

"Really?" Brittany shrugged. "Ok, we can go to the camera shop and find a good one for his age."

"Sounds good." Santana said. "Here let me massage your leg a little before we go Brit." She took her backpack off and sat down on the couch and patted her lap.

Brittany smiled softly. "It's fine San, it feels good today."

"Please Brit, it will put my mind at ease a little." Santana replied softly.

"Ok, but just a quick one." Brittany said with a smile while sitting down and lifting her leg in Santana's lap.

The Latina smiled before peppering kisses to her leg and slowly massaging her calf. "You are up to something Brit." Santana said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Well, you keep checking your watch, you keep blushing, more than usual, and you seem a little different this morning." Santana said thoughtfully. "Not a bad different or anything but just different."

"I'm fine Sanny." Brittany told her while leaning up to kiss her.

"Ok, so how far are we hiking?" Santana asked while continuing to massage the blonde's leg.

"Just a few miles," Brittany said casually while pulling a map out of her pocket. "I want to get to here." She pointed to a spot on the map. "It's supposed to have the best view of the mountains."

"Sounds good." Santana said with a smile. "Does your leg feel warmed up?"

Brittany playfully wiggled it. "Feels awesome, thank you." Brittany swung her legs over and stood up. "Ready to go?" She extended her hands out to pull Santana up.

* * *

After an hour and a half of walking the girls finally reached the point Brittany wanted to reach. Brittany took her backpack off and laid out the blanket. "Isn't it gorgeous San?"

The Latina was standing close to the edge and turned around and smiled. "This is best view I've ever seen Brit." She breathed out as she pulled out her phone and took numerous pictures.

"Come sit with me." Brittany said while motioning to the Latina as she pulled some sandwiches out of her backpack.

"You packed a lunch too?" Santana asked with a big smile while sitting down across from the blonde.

"Of course, we will need our strength to get back." Brittany replied softly with a smile. The two girls ate in silence, when they were done Santana crawled over and cuddled in Brittany's side.

"This was a great idea baby, it's so peaceful and beautiful out here." Santana stated while grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Can you believe that in a few months we will have been married for ten years?" Brittany said while laying down on the blanket and facing the Latina as she laid down as well.

"It went by fast didn't it?" Santana said softly while resting her hand on Brittany's side and rubbing.

"Do you remember the song you sang to me at our wedding?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

Santana blushed. "Of course I do. I meant every word Brit, and I still mean every word."

"C-can you sing it now?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana nodded and moved closer to Brittany and held her tightly.

_Some people they call me crazy_

_For falling in love with you_

_They can take me and lock me away baby_

_'Cause there's nothing those bars can do_

_I'll be the rising moon after the setting sun_

_Just to let you know you'll always have someone_

_I'll be the clearest day when the rain is done_

_So you'll always know_

_Through the shake of an earthquake_

_I will never fall_

_That's how strong my love is_

_Like a ship through the storm_

_We can risk it all_

_That's how strong my love is_

_I used to feel kinda lonely_

_Cause the world it can be so fake_

_All that matters I'm telling you_

_Is you and me only_

_And the fortress from love we'd make_

_I'll be the water you need in the desert land_

_Just to let you know you'll always have my hand_

_I'll be the woman you need to be a better man_

_So you'll always know_

_Through the shake of an earthquake_

_I will never fall_

_That's how strong my love is_

_Like a ship through the storm_

_We can risk it all_

_That's how strong my love is_

_Oh, can't nothing break us down_

_Oh, 'cause we are heaven bound_

_Like the mountain standing tall..._

_Immovable; we're here to stay_

_Oh, can't nothing get in the way_

_Through the shake of an earthquake_

_I will never fall (I will never fall)_

_That's how strong my love is (that's how strong my love is)_

_Like a ship through the storm_

_We can risk it all (we can risk it all)_

_That's how strong my love is (that love is)_

_Through the deepest waters_

_I won't let you drown (I won't let you drown Ohh!)_

_That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love, my love, my love)_

_Cause we're the moon in the sky_

_That will never come down (never come down)_

_That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love is)_

_That's how strong my love is_

_That's how strong my love is_

_(A/N the lyrics in parentheses is Brittany joining in singing)_

"You always write the beautiful songs to sing to me San." Brittany told her with a smile.

"It's not hard to write songs for you Brit, I love you so much baby." Santana smiled before leaning forward and capturing her lips. She rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss. When the kiss broke she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and sighed in contentment as Brittany hugged tightly.

Brittany slipped her phone out of her pocket and took some pictures of the two. "Let's get some shots of us with the mountains in the background." Brittany suggested.

"Ok." Santana kissed her and sat up. The two took a number of pictures being sure to include the scenic view in the background. The last picture they took was the two of them kissing. "I'm going to be cheesy and put this on Instagram." Santana laughed.

She uploaded the picture with the caption. "I love this woman more and more every day."

"Your fans are going to go crazy." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed as they sat back down on the blanket. "They go crazy for pictures of Mackey more than anything."

"I've had some girls swoon over Ashton's eyes when I post pictures of him." Brittany said as slowly lifted Santana's t-shirt over her head.

"Oh he will definitely be a little heartbreaker." Santana said as Brittany began kissing her abs.

"Have you ever made love on top of a mountain?" Brittany asked while unbuttoning the Latina's shorts.

Santana giggled. "In about 30 minutes I can say yes." She responded while leaning Brittany back and climbing on her.

* * *

"I'm so tired Brit, are we almost back?" Santana whined softly.

Brittany glanced over and held her hand. "Yep, just a few more minutes. I can carry you." She laughed.

Santana laughed. "You don't need to carry me, I'm ready to take a bath and relax on the couch with you. We should make sundaes tonight." Santana suggested excitedly.

"I was hoping you would be dessert tonight." Brittany told her while leaning down to kiss her on the temple.

"Hmmmmmmm I like the sound of that." Santana smirked. "Well, since you made breakfast, and packed our picnic lunch, I will cook dinner tonight. The fridge looks fully stocked."

"It is fully stocked, but nope you aren't cooking tonight." Brittany said softly while opening the front door to the cabin.

"Why not?" Santana asked while flicking on the light and losing her breath momentarily. The cabin was full of red roses everywhere, complete with red rose petals all over the floor. The fireplace was lit and there was a chef in the kitchen preparing fresh sushi.

"Because I have dinner covered." Brittany smiled.

"Brit….." Santana breathed out.

Brittany kissed her on the neck. "Let's take a bath, by the time we are done, dinner should be ready."

Santana turned in her arms. "I knew you had something planned." She said with a huge smile before running to the bedroom.

Brittany went to the kitchen and talked to the chef to make sure everything would be ready for them and he would beg one by the time they got out. After a long hot shower the two emerged wearing fluffy robes.

The living room was set up for them to eat dinner with a bottle of champagne chilling. After they ate, Brittany had the Latina lay on the couch on a towel, on her stomach. She took Santana's robe off and grabbed some oil and began massaging her body, the Latina was slowly falling asleep when Brittany abruptly stopped and ran out of the room. Once Brittany stopped Santana peeped up and looked around noticing the blonde was no longer in the room. Santana sat up and blinked slowly. "What the hell is going on?" She said to herself while slipping her robe back and walking towards the bedroom.

"Brit, are you sick babe? What happened?" Santana called out.

She opened the door to the room where Brittany was one knee holding a ring 3x the size of Santana's current wedding ring.

"10 year ago we made the decision to marry one another, to form a bond and build a family. It hasn't been an easy road; we've had our fair share of ups and downs. But we've had more ups and I want to continue having more ups with you. I love you so much San. The feeling I get when I wake up and see your beautiful face in the morning is unexplainable, the feeling I get when I watch you take care of the kids, or when I watch your sing and perform goes beyond being a proud wife baby. You've let down you guard when it comes to love and you allowed me to love you and take care of you while you love and take care of me unconditionally. Will you marry me Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce, well again?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana dropped to her knees in front of Brittany and pulled her into the most passionate kiss the two have ever shared while sniffling. "OF course I will Brit. I love you so much baby."

Brittany slid her current wedding ring off and slipped the new huge rock on her hand. "So we are renewing our vows?" Santana asked while staring at the ring.

Brittany nodded. "Right on our ten year anniversary. Noah can walk you down the aisle, while Ashton walks me down, Carter is our ring bearer, and Mackey is the flower girl."

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's perfect Brit, I can't wait to marry you again baby."

Brittany smiled brightly and tackled the Latina into a huge hug. "Thank you." She whispered out while peppering kisses over her face leading to a slow and sensual love making session.

* * *

**11pm**

The two were wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. "Brit are you sleep baby?" Santana asked while rubbing the blonde's back. When Brittany didn't answer Santana looked down and noticed she was indeed sleep.

"I love you so much Brit." She whispered before kissing her on the top of the head and tightening her grip on the blonde. She then began to sing softly.

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always be around,_

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_I feel like this is the beginning,_

_Though I've loved you for a million years,_

_And if I thought our love was ending,_

_I'd find myself drowning in my own tears, whoa oh oh ah_

_You are the sunshine of my life,_

_That's why I'll always stay around, mmm mmm yeah yeah_

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

Brittany stirred and unconsciously kissed the Latina on her collarbone while wiggling to get a little more comfortable. Santana closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

_"Sanny, Sanny…" Brittany said softly while rubbing the Latina._

_Santana quickly opened her eyes. "What's wrong Brit?" She then sat up quickly. "Is the baby coming?!" She asked through tired eyes._

_Brittany giggled. "No, I'm only 5 months pregnant San, Mackenzie is still cooking." She replied while rubbing her stomach._

_Santana smiled and leaned down to kiss Brittany's stomach. "What do my two ladies need?" She asked while rubbing the blonde's stomach and yawning._

_"Ummm, a sandwich." Brittany said shyly._

_Santana glanced over at the clock. "It's 3am Brit, you sure you are hungry?"_

_Brittany nodded. "Yea I am." _

_"Ok baby, I will go make you a sandwich." Santana said softly while getting out of bed. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"_

_"Ummmm, turkey, ham, swiss cheese, mayo, ketchup, pickles, bbbq sauce, and M&M's." Brittany said with a smile._

_Santana raised an eyebrow. "M&Ms Brit?" Santana asked with a smile._

_"Yeah those are for Mackey." She smiled._

_"So she has a sweet tooth like her momma huh?" Santana said with a smile._

_Brittany nodded in confirmation. "Oh can you fry the pickle first?"_

_Santana gagged slightly to herself. "Sure baby, be right back." She put on a sweatshirt and headed downstairs. She was pulling out ingredients for Brittany's sandwich when the blonde intercommed into the kitchen._

_"San?"_

_Santana pressed the button by the stove. "Yea Brit?"_

_"Can you toast the bread?"_

_Santana yawned. "Sure." She reached over to plug up the toaster. Once the sandwich was made the Latina eyed it up and down before debating taking a bite to see how in the world Brittany would want to eat something like this. She instead shook her head while shuddering and putting it on a napkin._

_Brittany buzzed again. "San?"_

_"Yes baby?" Santana replied while cleaning up the mess she made._

_"Can you cut the crust off? Brittany asked sweetly. "Mackenzie doesn't like crust either."_

Santana laughed to herself. "Of course baby, I already cut the crust off for you."

_"She said thank you." Brittany giggled._

_Santana laughed to herself as she walked back up to the bedroom. She handed Brittany the napkin with the sandwich in it. _

_"Thanks!" Brittany exclaimed happily while she began eating her sandwich._

_"You are too cute Brit." Santana said softly while rubbing her stomach as the blonde ate, she would lean down every few minutes and kiss her stomach._

_"You want to try it?" Brittany asked while holding the sandwich towards Santana._

_"Uh no." Santana quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry Brit but it looks disgusting." Santana laughed._

_Brittany looked down and examined the sandwich by turning it all around. "Looks good to me." She shrugged. "Try it." She said with a smile while holding it to Santana's mouth after taking another bite._

_The Latina moved her head back and tightened her lips while shaking her head. _

_"Come on Sanny, we both want you to." Brittany said while placing her hand on her stomach and pouting._

_"No, no, no, no." Santana said with a smile. "Don't use that pout with me Brit, and you can't use Mackey against me either." Santana laughed. "You don't want me to try that sandwich do you Mack?" She said to Brittany's stomach._

_Brittany held the sandwich closer to the Latina's mouth. "Please Sanny, just a little bite." Brittany once again pouted._

_Santana groaned. "Fine Brit." She said with a small smile. "You know I can't resist your pout, if Mackey has your pout I'm done for." She laughed before kissing Brittany's pout away. "This is for you baby girl." She said to Brittany's stomach before kissing it again as well._

_Santana closed her eyes and took a bite of the sandwich and slowly chewed while making a face._

_"How awesome is it?!" Brittany asked while taking another bite herself._

_Santana suddenly went pale in the face and jumped up and ran to the ensuite and threw up._

_"Oops," Brittany said while getting up and going to the bathroom. "Sorry Sanny." She said softly while placing a hand on the Latinas back and rubbing softly._

_Santana flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth before she quickly brushed her teeth. She then smiled at Brittany. "It's ok Brit, but I will leave the sandwiches to you and Mackey." She said while kissing her on the lips and grabbing her hand. "Come let's go back to bed."_

Santana woke up from her dream when she felt Brittany stir in her sleep again and get up and trot off to the kitchen. The blonde quickly chugged a bottle of water and came to lay on Santana again.

"I was thinking Brit, maybe a new baby wouldn't be so bad." Santana said softly while stroking her hair.

Brittany's eyes lit up and twinkled. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "I was just dreaming of how adorable you were pregnant, and I would love to take care of you while you are pregnant again baby."

Brittany smiled while peppering kisses all over the Latina's face.

* * *

**Short fluffy chapter**


	11. Believe Me

**Found some stable WIFI at the resort so here's a new chapter...**

**Thanks to dannycena42, Laura, XenaLin, Silva, NayNay1963, Blueskkies, Fruith, Razzvgirl, Jelleykakes, Pheoberoz, DominoL, JTour, Prettygleekbitch, Mag01, Br3adstix, Gutty, icesk8er, cheekymonkey212, Pikibear, and all the other Guest for your reviews - you guys are awesome!**

**Laura - Brit's miscarriage is a flashback and it is coming...hang tight :)**

**NayNay1963 - The girls did use donors that looked like each other, and I will still be addressing Mackey not looking like her brothers...gotta build it to it first.**

* * *

**Sunday 4am**

Brittany woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins baking. She opened her eyes and noticed the Latina wasn't in bed anymore. She sat up and looked around the room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She slipped on a t-shirt and some shorts before making her way to the kitchen where Santana was drinking a cup of coffee looking out the window in the dark.

"Hey." Brittany said softly while wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her from behind.

Santana leaned back into Brittany's embrace and smiled slightly. "What are you doing up?"

Brittany kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her sides. "I woke up because my beautiful wife wasn't next to me. I can tell when your body leaves mine, even in my sleep. What are _you_ doing up? It's 4am and you are drinking coffee and baking muffins." The blonde asked while taking the mug from Santana and taking a sip before handing it back to her. "What's wrong?"

Santana shrugged. "I couldn't stay asleep; I didn't want my tossing and turning to wake you up. So I thought I would make some fresh muffins for breakfast."

Brittany took the mug from the Latina again and set it on the counter; she then turned Santana in her arms. "What's on your mind?"

"I still feel like something really bad is going to happen Brit, and it's freaking me out." Santana told her while hugging her tight and resting her face on the blonde's chest.

"Hmmmm, I, I don't know how to put your mind at ease baby." Brittany cooed in her ear while kissing the top of her head. "I don't think anything bad is going to happen though...believe me baby"

"It's a gut feeling I guess." Santana told her. The oven beeped indicating the muffins were done, so Santana took them out and set them to the side to cool.

"Well since we are both awake, why don't we bundle up and have a breakfast picnic while we watch the sunrise. I'm sure it's gorgeous out here." Brittany suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Go get some clothes on." Brittany told her, since the Latina was just wearing a robe. "I will load everything up and grab some blankets.

The pair sat outside on a blanket, Santana in between Brittany's legs while leaning back on her chest. Brittany also had a blanket draped around the two of them, with her arms wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana would eat a piece of muffin before breaking a piece off and holding back to Brittany's mouth.

"These are really good Sanny." Brittany told her while softly kissing her on the neck.

"Glad you like them." Santana said while relaxing further into Brittany's embrace.

"You know there is only a month left of school for the boys." Brittany started. "This is going to be a hectic summer."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I know, I need to sign Grey and Carter up for some camps or activities or something."

"Why don't we take a family trip right after school lets out?" Brittany suggested. "That way we can all spend some time before I finish up this summer tour."

"Sounds like a good idea." Santana agreed. "Where should we go?"

"Hmmmm, let's go to Hawaii or Jamaica. We need a place where Ashton and Carter can tire themselves out during the day, and Noah won't be bored." She laughed.

"Let's get another beach house in Hawaii." Santana said while turning in her arms to hug Brittany.

"Sounds like a plan. I will book a house when we get home later today. Check your schedule so we can coordinate a good week to go." Brittany told her just as the sun started to rise. "What a gorgeous sight." Brittany breathed out while staring at the sky.

"Yes it is." Santana whispered, her eyes never leaving Brittany's as she leaned up and captured lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**11am**

"Alright San, do we have everything?" Brittany asked while looking around the truck before closing the cargo door.

Santana walked up behind her and hugged her while leaning her head on the blonde's back. "Yep, I double checked the entire cabin."

Brittany turned in her arms and leaned back on the truck pulling Santana closer. "What's wrong? You look sad." She asked while stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm not ready to go back to reality yet." The Latina whined while slipping her hands under Brittany's shirt and cupping her breasts. "This was the most relaxing weekend we have had in a long time baby. Thank you so much."

Brittany smiled before kissing her on the lips, allowing Santana to quickly deepen the kiss. "You are so welcome." Brittany replied. "Thank you for coming with me. I would love to stay but Mackey and Carter have each called like 10x so we need to get back." Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded. "I do miss my babies." She smiled. "You want me to drive?"

Brittany pecked her one last time. "Nope, I like listening to you snore when I drive." She said while laughing and opening the truck door.

Santana frowned. "I do not snore." She then went to the passenger side and hopped in the truck.

"Besides, you have an early call time in the morning so I want you to rest. I'm sure the kids will keep us busy all evening, so you won't get a chance to nap at home." Brittany said while reaching in the back seat and grabbing a blanket tossing it at the Latina as she let the seat all the back to lay down. "So get comfy."

An hour into the ride, Santana stirred in her sleep and began whimpering softly. Brittany glanced at her wife noticing she was sweating, so she pulled the cover down from her chest and rubbed her thigh softly until she calmed down. She saw a Starbucks billboard and got off on the next exit to grab a coffee. As she was pulling in, Santana jolted awake and sat up panting heavily while trying to catch her breath. Brittany quickly pulled into a parking spot in the back corner and turned off the truck.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked hurried while grabbing a napkin and wiping the Latinas sweaty head.

Santana closed her eyes tightly and blinked slowly while trying to steady her breathing but she couldn't get it under control. "Don't panic San." Brittany quickly hopped out the truck and opened the cargo door and rummaged through Santana's purse to grab her inhaler. She shook it quickly and did a test puff before hopping back in the truck and handed it to the Latina.

"I already shook it and tested it baby, use it right away." She said gently while rubbing Santana's back slowly. The Latina nodded and quickly put the inhaler to her mouth and took a few pumps before leaning into Brittany's open arms, and allowing the blonde's scent and embrace to relax her even more. Brittany held her in silence for several minutes knowing that when the Latina had panic attacks even slight ones she needed a moment to herself to calm down.

"Thanks." Santana whispered out while sitting up and leaning her head on the cool window.

"What just happened?" Brittany asked her.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged.

"Have you woken up to a panic attack before? Like when I was gone?" Brittany asked her.

Santana shook her head. "No."

Brittany leaned over and placed her hand on the Latina's chest. "I can feel your heart beating baby, come on and relax for me."

"I'm trying to." Santana whispered while placing her hand on the blonde's.

Brittany climbed over the center console and pulled the Latina to lay flush on her. She then took Santana's hand and placed it on her chest so the Latina could feel her steady heartbeat. She peppered kisses to her forehead while taking deep breaths. "Deep breaths with me." Once Santana calmed down completely. She let out a long shaky sigh. Brittany hugged her tightly. "You ok now?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah...I don't know what happened."

"I don't either, luckily I was pulling into Starbucks anyways." Brittany said as she kissed her temple sliding back over to the driver's side. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Santana shook her head. "I don't think I was dreaming at all."

"Hmmmm, that's weird." Brittany said softly while grabbing the Latina's hand. "Sure you are ok now?"

"Yeah I am, thanks Brit." Santana said with a small smile.

Brittany lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm going to grab an iced coffee, you want a lemonade?"

"I want a iced latte." Santana replied while laying back down.

"Uh, yeah, no. You are not getting caffeine right now San, you just had a panic attack baby." Brittany told her.

Santana groaned loudly before sighing. "Fine, can it at least be a green tea lemonade?"

Brittany nodded. "Want to share a scone with me?"

"Sure." Santana said through a yawn while pulling her phone out and checking her messages. "Quinn asked if Noey can stay the night again."

Brittany ordered and pulled up to the window. "Where is Quinton?"

Santana shrugged. "Probably a teammates house."

"Well you know I don't mind." Brittany said while handing the cashier her credit card.

Santana nodded and quickly typed a reply to Quinn. "She has to sleep with Mackey again since your parents are in the guest room."

"I get the feeling Mackey will be sleeping with us tonight." Brittany said while laughing.

Santana took her drink and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think about that."

* * *

**4pm**

The couple arrived home and was met with complete silence. They set their bags down and walked into the living room. Mackenzie was cuddled on Mr. Pierce's lap while the both of them were sleep in the recliner.

"Cutest sight ever." Brittany said softly.

"Mackey loves her Pop Pop." Santana said with a smile while taking a picture with her phone and grabbing a blanket from the couch tossing it on the pair.

"Let's go find everyone else." Brittany whispered. They went down to the bowling alley where Carter, Ashton, and Noelle were bowling with Mrs. Pierce and Hannah.

"My turn!" Santana said loudly as they walked in the room with a smile.

"Mommy!" Carter screamed out while running full speed towards Santana and hugging her leg.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you so much." She said while bending down to hug and kiss him on the forehead. "Did you behave for Grammy and Pop Pop?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

Carter nodded while jumping into Brittany's arms. "Hey Carter." Brittany said with a smile while peppering kisses to his face as he tightly hugged her.

Ashton and Noelle came running over and greeted them both. "You are staying the night again Noey." Santana told her. "So same rules as the boys. Some studying after dinner to refresh your mind from the weekend, then bedtime at 9:30."

"Ok, Aunt Sanny." She said sweetly while smiling at Ashton, who blushed and turned his head.

"Hi mom!" Brittany said while hugging her mom tightly.

"How was your trip?" Hannah gushed while smiling at the two ladies. "Make a new baby? I'm ready for a new niece or nephew."

Santana choked on a laugh while Brittany turned a shade of bright red. "Hannah!" Mrs. Pierce said quickly. "Manners."

Hannah laughed. "Sorry, but those two…."

Mrs. Pierce quickly cut her off. "I'm going to start dinner."

"You don't have to cook Mrs. P." Santana told her while hugging her. "I can cook dinner."

"Relax sweetheart, I want to cook." Mrs. Pierce responded with a smile. "Spend some time with your kids."

"You know it's about time you gave us a niece or nephew." Santana said while lightly pushing Hannah and laughing.

"Hopefully soon." She whispered.

Santana's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hannah turned red and nodded. "But shhhhhhh I don't want to jinx it."

Santana hugged her tightly. "Your secret is safe with me honey."

"Where is Noah?" Brittany asked while sitting down with Carter in her lap.

"Next door in the theater with Karly, she seems like such a sweetheart." Hannah said with a smile.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Can you go get him please?"

Santana sat down next to Brittany and kissed her softly behind the ear. "Be nice baby." She whispered.

Noah came in the bowling alley with Karly hand in hand. "Hey mom, momma." He said with a big smile while hugging and kissing them both on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Miss Brittany, Miss Santana." Karly said softly while extending her hand to shake theirs.

"You look sick sweetheart." Santana said to Karly who was very flushed in the face. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked while standing up to get a better look at the girl.

"I have a bit of a stomach ache." She said softly. "Um, woman problems." She mumbled out quickly.

"I will get you some pills to take." Santana told her while leaving the bowling alley.

"Can she stay for dinner?" He asked while nodding.

"That's fine, but home after dinner, it's a school night." Brittany replied. "Go tell Grammy she is staying for dinner."

* * *

**7pm**

Santana came in the family room and saw Ashton and Noelle quickly jump apart. Santana eyed them and sat down on the end of the sectional; she picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Brit?" She called out.

Brittany came walking in the family room with Mackenzie in her arms; the little blonde hadn't left Brittany's side since she woke up from her nap earlier. "What's up?" She said while sitting down next to Santana and placing Mackenzie on the floor, who began balancing her arms on the blonde's knees and hanging upside down.

Santana glanced down at her and laughed before regaining her composure quickly. "Ummm, maybe Mackey shouldn't be around for this conversation." Santana said quickly. "Baby girl, can you go check on Pop Pop for me?"

Mackenzie smiled and flipped right side up. "Pop Pop gave me a dollar!" She quickly reached in the pocket of her jeans and held it up proudly.

"Wow, go see if he will give you another dollar so you can buy some candy at the mall tomorrow." Santana said with a smile.

"I get candy?!" She screeched.

"Tomorrow Mack." Brittany laughed as the little blonde went running out of the room screaming 'pop pop' at the top of her lungs.

"Did you see her balancing upside down, we are signing her up for gymnastics this summer. We could have a little Gabby Douglas on our hands." Santana said quickly to Brittany, who nodded in agreement.

"So why did Mackey have to leave the room?" Brittany asked while resting her hand on the Latina's thigh.

'"When I walked in the room, these two." She gestured towards Ashton and Noelle. "Did the old jump away from each other move."

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "So Ashton, what's going on with you two?"

"I like Noey." Ashton said quietly. "Like I really like her."

Santana then turned to Noelle. "Noey?"

Noelle turned bright red. "I think Ashton is really cute and really nice and I like him too." She said confidently.

"Were you too kissing?" Santana asked before quickly closing her eyes and slowly opening one to look at them.

They both quickly shook their heads. "I was just holding her hand." Ashton said.

"Let's do this, whatever little relationship or puppy love you have going on with you two, lets put a small hold on it until tomorrow when we can talk to Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn all together." Santana replied.

"I have to ask Uncle Puck if I can be her boyfriend right?" Ashton asked. "The guy always asks permission from the father."

Santana smiled. "You are such a little gentlemen, but yes that's correct."

Ashton quickly looked down. "Uncle Puck is kinda of scary."

Brittany laughed. "You'll be fine. Showers and studying for you both now."

"You are sleeping with Mackey, Noey is that ok?" Santana asked as they both stood up.

"That's fine." She nodded.

"I will come on check you both a little later." Santana replied.

"Thanks Aunt Sanny." Noelle said with a smile while grabbing Ashton's hand and running upstairs.

"They aren't going to shower together are they?" Santana asked quickly while watching them run up the stairs.

"I doubt it San." Brittany laughed while laying down on the couch pulling the Latina with her.

Santana turned to face her and began kissing her softly while slipping her hand under the blonde's shirt and rubbing her back. "Your dad didn't look too good at dinner."

Brittany closed her eyes and exhaled. "I uh, I'm going to give Mackey a bath and get her ready for bed." She said softly while attempting to sit up but Santana held her down.

"Brit…what's going on?" Santana asked quickly. "Is your dad sick again? Is the cancer back?"

"I don't know, but I can't talk about this right now. I don't want to think about this right now." She said softly. "Please."

Santana kissed her on the forehead. "Don't shut me out, ok?"

"I won't." Brittany told her while kissing her softly on the lips and burying her face in the Latina's neck momentarily. "Take a bath with me and Mackey."

Santana nodded. "Ok, let's go."

**11pm**

Brittany was sitting in bed against the headboard holding Mackenzie, who was cuddled in her chest fast asleep while Santana sat next to her on her laptop.

"We should get an accountant." Brittany suddenly suggested.

Santana looked over at her and took her glasses off. "Why? I pay all the bills on time."

Brittany smiled. "I'm not saying you don't baby, but look at how much time you spend going over the accounts, for both home and our businesses."

"I don't trust someone else with our money Brit; you hear far too many stories of shifty accountants not paying bills. The next thing you know we are headed to jail for tax evasion or something. Nope." Santana replied quickly.

"Ok, baby." Brittany whispered out while rubbing Mackenzie's back and rocking side to side slowly.

Santana leaned over and kissed Mackenzie on the forehead while she ran her fingers through her blonde curls. "She's been attached to you today." Santana said with a smile. "She's like a piece of Velcro."

Brittany smiled. "I know, I love it." She kissed their daughter on the forehead as well. Mackenzie scrunched her face and wiggled causing them both to laugh.

"So tomorrow Carter has a half day of school, then a doctor's appointment. Do you want to drop me off at the studio in the morning? Then after you pick up Carter you can swing through to get me for his appointment?" Santana asked while closing her laptop and setting it on the desk next to her bed.

"Sure, that works. I can pick him up after Mackey gets done with ballet." Brittany said through a yawn. "We have a meeting with Ashton's teacher tomorrow too."

"Dammit, I forgot about that." Santana said quickly while picking up her iPhone and checking her calendar.

"Are you able to go or do you have to get back to set?" Brittany asked while slowly sliding down to lay flat on the bed.

"I can make it, I did have a meeting with my agent but I'm cancelling and rescheduling right now." Santana said while quickly typing up an email and setting the phone down. She reached over and turned the intercom for the all the kid's rooms off and flicked the light switch. She then cuddled close to Brittany, pulling the covers over them both and rested her hand on Mackenzie's back. "Good night Brit, love you baby."

"Night San." Brittany responded as she turned her head to kiss her wife. "Love you too."

* * *

**1pm**

"You were so good today at the doctor Carter." Santana praised him. "I'm proud of you."

"I got a shot." Carter said sadly.

"Yeah, but you were super strong and brave just like Wolverine is." Brittany said while turning and winking at him.

"I didn't get a shot." Mackey chimed in while sticking her tongue out at Carter. Carter quickly stuck his back out at her.

"Mackenzie Ashley Lopez-Pierce what did we say about sticking our tongue out at people sweetheart?" Santana asked while glancing in the rearview mirror.

"No tongue." Mackenzie replied quickly.

"Right, do not stick your tongue out at Carter or anyone else. Ok?" Santana told her.

"Ok." Mackenzie said while putting her little hands over her mouth.

"Carter, you know better. I don't want to see another tongue out of anyone's mouth." Santana stated sternly.

"Not even mine." Brittany said lowly while licking her lips.

Santana glanced over at her. "We will have ours out all night." She whispered causing Brittany to grow flush in the face.

"You want to take them to lunch baby, and we can talk to Carter?" Brittany asked.

"I guess, I wanted us to talk to Carter alone though." Santana whispered back.

"Mackey won't leave my side." Brittany whispered back. "She wouldn't stay home with my parents after ballet. She can color or something while we talk to him."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she probably won't pay attention anyways."

Santana pulled into an Italian restaurant. "Want to get some lunch guys?"

Carter and Mackey both nodded excitedly as Brittany unstrapped Mackenzie and lifted her out of her booster seat. Carter quickly grabbed Santana's hand as they walked in. Once they were settled in the booth and ordered lunch, Santana reached in Mackenzie's backpack and pulled out a coloring book and some crayons for the little blonde who happily began to color in her Cinderella coloring book.

"So Carter, your birthday is coming up." Brittany started with a smile.

Carter nodded while eating a piece of bread Santana buttered for him. "Grey said it's in two weeks."

"That's right." Santana added while handing Mackenzie a piece of bread. "May 14. So what do you want for you birthday?"

"A snake." He answered quickly.

Santana choked on her water and shook her head quickly. "No baby, we aren't getting a snake."

"Why?" He asked with a pout.

Brittany laughed. "Mommy is scared of snakes." Brittany replied while smirking at the Latina.

"We have enough pets at home Carter." Santana explained. "We have Tubby, the 5 turtles, and the huge aquarium with all the fish."

"And we have the smaller aquarium with the little sharks you wanted for Christmas." Brittany added. "Do you want a birthday party?"

Carter shook his head. "No." He said softly.

Brittany frowned. "Why not?"

"Who would come?" He asked.

"Well, your friends at school, ummm Quinton and Noey, Zacky." Santana began to list off.

"Can Wolverine come?" He asked with big eyes.

Brittany and Santana locked eyes and nodded. "Only if your behavior improves." Santana told him. "You have been behaving terribly Carter, you got 2 notes sent home from school last week, and you keep terrorizing Mackey." Santana glanced down at the little blonde who was in her own little world coloring, completely oblivious to the conversation at the table.

"Why do you bother your sister so much?" Brittany asked.

"She won't play with me." Carter said angrily. "And she doesn't do what I tell her to."

"Calm down." Santana told him. "Well, you don't control her Carter, she doesn't have to do what you want to do all the time. That's not playing fair. We taught you better than that. You have to play things with her that she likes too, she doesn't want to wrestle and jump off the swing set al the time."

"I don't want to play Barbie." He said quickly while shaking his head.

"I don't want you to play Barbie with me, mommy and momma do. And Noey does too." Mackenzie stated while glaring at Carter.

Santana sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Ok, Carter you don't have to play Barbie, there are tons of other things you can do with your sister that you both will enjoy. So tonight I want you to make a list of all the fun stuff you can do with Mackey."

"He put sand in my hair last time." Mackey said softly. "I don't want to play with Carter." She said with tears in her eyes.

Brittany picked her up and set her in her lap. "San, I'm going to take Mackenzie to the bathroom, why don't you give Carter a big brother pep talk."

Santana nodded as Brittany walked away. "Ok Carter, you can't keep tormenting your sister. You see how it hurts her feelings?"

"Grey hurts mine." Carter replied. "He doesn't play with me anymore….he only wants to play with Noey, Quinton, and Noah. I want a new little brother."

It clicked in Santana's head that Carter might feel like out with his brothers. Noah does spend more time with Ashton, but the two have more in common. Ashton was more in to sports like Noah, and they had similar personalities and tastes in clothes, movies, and music. Carter was still young and didn't really have any solid sports interests or hobbies at all yet.

"You know what?" Santana said while turning sideways to face him. "I bet if you told Grey how you feel, he would try to hang out and play with you more. But tormenting your sister is not the answer and you will stop."

Carter nodded. "Ok."

"How about we find a sport for you to play?" Santana suggested while giving him a hug.

"I can play football like Noah." He said with a smile.

"If you want to try football, that's fine." Santana told him as the waiter brought out their meals. "We will find you a sport or a hobby baby ok? Think of what sports you like and we will sign you up this summer."

Cater smiled and began to eat his lasagna just as Brittany came walking back with Mackenzie. "Ready to eat baby girl?" Santana asked the little blonde while tucking a napkin in her shirt and laying one across her lap so she wouldn't get her bright pink tutu, that she refused to take off, dirty.

Mackenzie glanced at Carter and smiled at the Latina. Brittany leaned over and cut up Mackenzie's spaghetti and meatballs for her. "Everything okay now?" She asked Santana.

Santana winked at her and nudged Carter. "Sorry for putting sand in your hair and teasing you Mackey." Carter whispered.

Mackey looked over at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. "Ok." She said happily.

Santana laughed. "Yeah she is definitely your daughter Brit, that was way too easy."

"So we can get a snake now?" Carter asked.

"No." Santana said sternly. "We are not getting a snake."

"What about a lizard?"

"No."

"A frog?" Carter asked while laughing.

"No more reptiles." Santana said while putting a childproof lid on Mackenzie's cup.

"What's a reptile?" Carter asked.

"When you figure it out, then you can get one." Brittany said with a smile while looking at Santana for confirmation.

The Latina rolled her eyes and sighed. "But not a snake."

After a day full of meetings and appointments Santana was lying on the couch with head on Brittany's lap watching TV when Mackenzie came running in the room. "Can I have a popsicle?"

"What is with the kids in this house and popsicles?" Santana groaned out. "Not tonight Mack, why don't you come lay down with mommy, it's close to bath time." She stated while opening her arm. Mackenzie smiled brightly and ran into Santana's arms and climbed on the couch. Santana began tickling the little blonde and peppering kisses to her face. Brittany looked down and smiled before picking up her phone and checking her email.

"Oh my god San!" She screamed out.

Santana turned on her back to look up at Brittany. "What's up?"

"They accepted my offer on the studio in New York!" Brittany said happily.

"Really Brit?" Santana said while sitting up. "That's awesome!" She smiled while kissing her. "I'm so proud of you baby. "So Fierce Pierce Dance Studio is going national finally?"

Brittany nodded while kissing Mackenzie on the cheeks, the little blonde giggled and blushed before hopping off the couch and running out of the room. "I have to fly out in a few weeks to finalize everything, drop off the check, and sign the papers."

"Wait….so how much time will you be spending in New York?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm hiring a full staff to run the studio out there baby, don't worry. I'm using one of the managers here in the LA studio and offering them the position to run the New York studio, they will do majority of the busy work and the hiring." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her. "I promised to be home more and I absolutely will be."

"Do not break this promise Brit." Santana said quickly.

"I won't San, believe me baby." Brittany told her while grabbing her face and giving her a chaste kiss. "Please believe me."

Santana nodded. "Ok, I believe you." She then tackled Brittany into a big hug. "I am happy for you Brit."

Later that night in bed, Santana came out of the bathroom and immediately straddled her wife. "You know." She whispered softly while unbuttoning Brittany's pajama top. "We need to celebrate…" She finished as she opened Brittany's shirt and licked her collarbone while palming both of her breasts and slowly massaging them.

Brittany moaned lightly and locked her hands behind the Latina's neck. "So the ice cream sundaes" Brittany started before capturing Santana's lips and quickly sticking her tongue deep in the Latina's mouth. "Wasn't celebrating." She ended with a smile.

Santana shook her head. "That was for the kids. I had something else in mind for us." She winked.

"I like the sound of that." Brittany replied while quickly flipping them over so she was on top of Santana. She was just about to slide the Latina's shorts down when there was at knock at the door.

"Fuck." Santana mumbled out.

"Apparently not yet." Brittany teased with a smile before kissing her as the Latina buttoned enough of Brittany's shirt so she was presentable.

"Who is it?" Santana called out as Brittany laid behind her spooning her while kissing her neck.

"Carter Eduardo Lopez-Pierce."

Brittany laughed. "You can't get mad he interrupted us when he is being so cute right now."

Santana laughed. "True, come on in baby." She called out as both women sat up in bed. "What's up mjo?" She asked while lifting him in the bed.

"I came to say good night, and I made a list of games to play with Mackey." Carter told them while holding up a sheet of paper.

Brittany took the list and looked it over quickly. "Why don't you read it to us."

Carter nodded. "We can do puzzles, we can color, we can watch movies, we can bowl in the basement, we can play Frisbee, we can ride our skates together, I can pull her in the wagon, and we can play board games."

"Look at all the stuff you came up with Carter." Santana said with a smile. "And none of it involves girl stuff."

"So Wolverine can come to my party now?" He asked with a smile.

Brittany smiled. "I will call him in the morning and invite him."

"Whoa…." He breathed out.

"Ok, bedtime baby, it's late." Brittany told him while giving him a hug and kissing him on the forehead.

"Night mommy, night momma." He said with a big smile before kissing them on the cheek and running out of the room.

"You do know that Carter is just going to ask Grey what a reptile is right?" Brittany laughed.

"Damn, I didn't think about that." Santana rolled her eyes. "We are not getting a snake Brit."

"It won't eat Tubby will it?" Brittany asked.

"Do we really even have that damn cat still? I feel like I haven't seen it in forever. You sure it's not dead?" Santana said as they both laid down and she moved forward to kiss Brittany while stroking her cheek.

"That's not funny Santana." Brittany said seriously while moving her head back.

Santana laughed. "I'm sorry Brit Brit...come on baby, give me a kiss."

Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned forward kissing the Latina softly.

"So I guess we have a party to plan now." Santana said with a smile while rolling back on top of Brittany and kissing her neck.

"Yeah we do." Brittany agreed while running her fingers through the Latina's hair. "Do you work all week?"

"No, I only film Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday." Santana replied while once again opening Brittany's shirt and kissing down her body. "We can send out invites on Tuesday and find a Wolverine to come on Thursday when I'm off."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak was left speechless when Santana slowly began licking her. The only sound she was able to make was a small whimper as her body arched into the Latina's mouth.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Puppy Love

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

**A few asked what the kids full names were**

**Noah Antonio Lopez-Pierce (named after Puck and San's father)**

**Ashton Daniel Lopez-Pierce (named after Mercedes middle name and Brit's father)**

**Carter Eduardo Lopez-Pierce (named after San's father)**

**Mackenzie Ashley Lopez-Pierce (named after Mercedes's middle name)**

* * *

**6am**

The alarm blared through the room to wake up Brittany and Santana to get the boys up for school; Santana quickly turned it off and put a pillow over her head before groaning. Brittany heard her wife groan and giggled as she took the pillow off of her head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It can't be 6 already Brit." Santana whispered out, still with her eyes closed.

Brittany wiggled closer to her and brushed some hair out of her face before rubbing her arm soothingly. "I didn't even hear or feel you slip in bed last night. What time did you get home?" She asked as Santana turned on her side to face her and rested her hand on her hip.

"Like 3am." The Latina said as she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Brittany. She leaned forward and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Brittany whispered back with a big smile. "You had a long day on set."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I took a shower and went right to sleep; you looked so cute last night in bed. Do you always sleep sprawled out in the middle, holding my pillow when I'm not home?" Santana laughed softly.

Brittany blushed and nodded her head. "It's comfy that way."

"More comfy than cuddling with me?" Santana pouted.

Brittany kissed her pout away. "Nothing is better than cuddling with you." She whispered out while stroking Santana's hair and deepening the kiss. She leaned back and just stared at the Latina for several minutes.

Santana stared back at her. "What's wrong?"

_Every time I look at you, it's like the first time _Brittany sang softly while caressing Santana's cheek. "I will never get tired of waking up to you San, seeing your gorgeous face, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, those dimples when you smile. _You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _Brittany added while leaning forward to kiss Santana. "I just love you so much baby."

"I love you too Brit." Santana blushed. "Only you would find a way to turn the song I sang to break up with you into a declaration of love." Santana laughed softly.

"Well, every storm has a rainbow at the end right?" Brittany asked with a smile. Santana nodded. "We had a huge storm and now you are my rainbow." Brittany said happily.

"And you are still a unicorn Brit." Santana added. "Probably moreso now than in high school." She whispered while stroking Brittany's hair."I didn't see the white BMW in the driveway last night. Where is it?" Santana asked as Brittany begin rubbing her back and softly kissing her neck.

"My parents stayed at Hannah's house last night, so they have it." Brittany told her while rolling the Latina on her stomach and climbing on her butt. She slipped Santana's shirt off and slowly began to massage her back. "You are so tense."

"That feels good baby." Santana moaned out softly as her eyes closed.

Brittany leaned over and pressed the intercom. "Cereal for breakfast today guys, everyone get up and get dressed."

"You aren't cooking breakfast?" Santana asked.

"Not today." Brittany told her. "I don't like how tense your back is; I want to work out these kinks in your back. I think they will survive with cereal for one day."

"We are spoiling them with a full course breakfast every morning." Santana laughed. "I had pop tarts and Starbucks all through high school for breakfast."

"You know if they aren't satisfied, Noah will cook for them." Brittany said with a smile while kneading her fists into Santana's back. "Go back to sleep baby, I will see them off to school." Brittany turned on the intercom in their rooms to make sure they were up and moving around.

Within a few minutes Santana was fast asleep again as Brittany continued massaging down her body placing a light kiss when she finished a section. She was about to take the Latina's pajama pants off to massage her thighs when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Me."

Brittany laughed. "One second baby girl." She picked up Santana's shirt. "San, put your shirt back on baby."

Santana sleepily sat up and put her shirt back before instantly laying back down. "Come in Mackenzie." Brittany called out.

The door swung open and the little blonde came running in. "Buenas dias." She screamed out happily.

Brittany lifted her in the bed, hugging her, and kissing her on the cheeks. "Buenas dias sweetheart." Mackenzie stood up and leaned over Santana, who was falling asleep again. "Mommy sleep."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah she is, so why don't we go downstairs so we don't wake her up."

Mackenzie nodded happily. She then leaned down and kissed Santana on the forehead causing the Latina to smile and open her eyes. "Thank you baby girl." She croaked out.

"She not sleep anymore, so now we can play." Mackenzie said happily while laying on Santana. The Latina hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's tired baby." Brittany tried to explain.

"It's ok Brit; I will just take a nap when she does in a few hours." Santana replied while sitting up.

"You sure?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Mackey can you go find some blue jeans and a pretty pink shirt to put on?"

"I can dress myself." She replied confidently.

"I know you can baby, me and momma will see you downstairs." Santana told her as Brittany lifted her off the bed and set her on the floor.

Once the door closed, Brittany laid down and pulled the Latina to lay on her. "You know we have brunch with Quinn and Mercedes today right?"

Santana closed her eyes. "I forgot about that, are we cooking?" Brittany nodded. "Ok, well I really need to get up then. Want to help me wake up by showering with me?"

Brittany smiled and looked at the clock. "We have about 45 minutes until the boys leave for school."

"Just enough time." Santana said with a wink before sliding off Brittany, quickly stripping her clothes off and sauntering towards the bathroom while glancing at the blonde over her shoulder and calling her over with her finger.

By 10am Santana was busy in the kitchen with Brittany cooking brunch while Mackenzie sat at the kitchen table eagerly waiting to be asked to help. Santana glanced behind her at the little blonde and smiled. "Do you want to help baby girl?"

Mackenzie smiled and quickly nodded her head. "Ummmm, why don't you sprinkle this cinnamon sugar on the apple slices for me." She walked over to the little blonde and handed her the shaker as Brittany set a tray of apple slices in front of her.

"A whole bunch?" She asked as her eyes twinkled. Baked apple slices with cinnamon sugar were one of her favorite snacks, mainly because Santana always let her help make them.

"As much as you want." Santana winked at her before heading back to the stove to check on the crepes she was making.

"Is that it San?" Brittany asked looking around all the food they prepared.

"Yeah, Quinn is bringing champagne for mimosas." Santana told her as the doorbell rang.

"I'll grab it." Brittany stated. "Make sure she doesn't use the whole shaker San." She added while laughing.

She returned to the kitchen with Quinn, who was carrying a 2 bottles of champagne.

"Hola abuela Q." Santana teased with a smile while hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Fuck off Satan." Quinn quickly responded. "It's still too soon for jokes."

"Small ears girls." Brittany added while nodding towards Mackenzie who was staring at the pair.

"Tia Quinn!" Mackenzie said happily as Quinn lifted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tia?" Quinn said with a laugh while hugging Brittany

Brittany nodded. "She had Spanish class with San this morning, so she is on a roll today."

"Awwww that's so cute that she is bilingual already." Quinn gushed.

"Almost bilingual." Santana replied. "We are getting there though, right mija?" Mackenzie nodded happily as Santana fixed her ponytail.

"Is she joining us for brunch?" Quinn asked while sitting down with Mackenzie in her lap.

"I'm going with Pop Pop to the mall." She answered.

"My parents are spending the day with her; they should be here any minute from Hannah's house." Brittany told her. "Let's get washed up baby, so you are ready when Grammy and Pop Pop come." She lifted her out of Quinn's lap and carried her to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"How is Brit's dad?" Quinn asked quietly after Brittany let the room.

Santana shrugged and poured them a glass of champagne with orange juice and a strawberry. "I think he is getting sick again, but Brit won't talk about it."

Quinn nodded. "It's probably hard for her." She stood up and put the apples in the oven.

"Yeah but we communicate a lot better now than when he was sick the first time, so I will make sure she is ok." Santana said with a smile. "But how are you?"

Quinn sighed and sat down at the table. "I've been better but let's talk about it later."

Santana nodded as the doorbell rang. "Ok, that's fine. Can you put the apples in the oven for me while I grab the door."

Mercedes came in with Mackenzie in her arms. "Hey G Ma." She said to Quinn with a smile while bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I hate you both." Quinn groaned out.

Mercedes sat down with Mackenzie in her lap. "I brought my favorite little blonde something."

Mackenzie's eyes lit up. "Me?" She asked shyly.

"Yes you." Mercedes laughed while pulling digging in the bag and pulling out 4 Barbie dolls that looked exactly like Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and her.

"Mommy!" She screamed out while looking at the Santana doll.

"Shit Mercedes, where did you get these made at?" Santana said while quickly handing Mackenzie Brittany's doll, so she could look at her own doll. "I look so hott as a Barbie."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Way to stay humble San."

"Part of my new business venture." Mercedes said with a smile. "This is the "Divas" set of dolls. You should see how flexible I made Brit's so when you two play…" Mercedes covered Mackenzie's ears. "You can discover new moves."

Quinn fell over laughing. "You are sick Cedes."

"I have some for Noey too." Mercedes told her.

"She will love this." Quinn replied. "Thanks."

"I'm assuming we get paid for you using our likeness." Santana asked while raising her eyebrows. "My good looks aren't free."

"Ummmm, Grammy award winning singer, professional choreographer to the stars, real estate agent to the stars….you bitches are rich already." Mercedes replied. "But yes, I have contracts stipulating how much you will receive, if you want more or whatever just let me know. Unless you girls want to invest in the company and become partners with me."

"I am all for investing, I gotta check with Brit first though." Santana quickly said. "These are amazing Cedes."

"Are you making a full New Directions line?" Quinn asked while reading the contents on the back of the package…you call us the "TroubleTones" as well."

Mercedes nodded. "That's the plan. I need to contact everyone first."

Brittany walked back in the kitchen. "Grammy and Pop Pop are here baby girl."

"Thanks Aunt Cedes." Mackey said with a big smile.

"I'm going to see Mackey out. Why don't you guys take the food out to the gazebo, we can eat out there." Santana suggested while lifting Mackenzie out of Mercedes's arms.

After the ladies ate, they were sitting around on the couches in the gazebo chatting. Brittany and Santana were cuddled close exchanging innocent kisses while whispering to one another.

"You think they remember we are here?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"I hope so, I don't want my eyes to be victimized by them having sex in front of us again." Mercedes said loudly.

"That was one time and we were drunk." Santana laughed.

"You could have left the room." Brittany replied while kissing Santana softly and picking her up champagne glass.

"We were in a limo Brit!" Mercedes said while laughing. "You had sex in the back of a limo."

"On a road trip." Quinn added. "How the hell you managed that is beyond me….but Santana you being a screamer is just wrong. Oh God B… Yo te quiero mucho bebé. Aye Aye Ayyyyyyyeeeeeee" Quinn mocked her while laughing.

"You screamed out in some mixture of English, Spanish, and I want to say German." Mercedes teased.

"Whatever Q, you probably came just watching us….we are fucking hot while fucking." Santana laughed.

"You messed up my limo!" Mercedes screeched.

"Hey, I paid to have it cleaned." Santana added while laughing.

"Damn right you did!" Mercedes told her.

"That was one of my best orgasms." Brittany smiled brightly as Santana winked at her.

"Ok….let's change the subject." Quinn said quickly. "I'm having flashbacks and no….just no." She replied while raising her hand.

"So we are having a huge birthday for Carter next Saturday, so bring your kids." Santana replied. "It's Wolverine themed."

"You need help cooking?" Mercedes asked while pouring more champagne for everyone.

"We are getting a caterer I think." Brittany said while frowning slightly. "Or are we cooking?"

"If you and Q are willing to help cook, then we can cook." Santana stated.

"I'm in." Quinn replied while quickly downing her champagne.

"Slow down Quinn." Santana said quickly while locking eyes with her and then looking at her glass.

"So how do you feel being the "other woman" in Noah's life now?" Mercedes teased.

Brittany laughed softly as Santana cringed. "I'm not the 'other woman' ass hole, and Karly isn't really over that often."

"He hasn't been sneaking out or anything so things are going well." Brittany added.

"I need a another opportunity to grill her." Mercedes laughed. "I thought of so much new stuff to bust her ass with."

"You called her a lady of the night." Santana laughed. "I think that's bad enough."

Quinn laughed. "Did you see her face when she said it?! Classic." Quinn reached for the champagne bottle but Santana quickly grabbed it first and shook her head.

"I can drink if I want San." Quinn huffed while storming in the house.

"That's our cue Brit." Mercedes said while sighing.

"What's going on with her?" Brittany asked.

"Probably the stress of Manny getting a girl pregnant." Santana said softly. "She shouldn't be doing this much drinking, it's going to trigger something and offset her medication. We, mainly I, do not want another episode at Carter's party."

"Cedes why don't we clean up while San goes and talks to Q." Brittany suggested.

"Good idea, San I have a song I want to go over with you when you are done, so I will be in your studio." Mercedes told her while clearing plates.

"Works for me." Santana said softly while handing the champagne bottle to Brittany. She leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before walking in the house.

"So Brit, how's the leg?" Mercedes asked. "I still need you to choreograph my mini tour for me."

"I don't need to travel with you do I?" Brittany quickly asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm not having Santana kick my ass." She laughed. "Just put together some routines for me."

"My leg has been pretty good. San massages it every chance she gets to keep it loose. I have another doctor's appointment to see about getting cortisone shots for my summer tour." Brittany told her while stacking up the plates and walking in the kitchen.

"You walk differently when Santana isn't around." Mercedes said while raising an eyebrow.

Brittany turned around quickly. "Huh?"

"You limp when San isn't around." Mercedes clarified.

"I feel better around her." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Cut the shit with me Brit….are you in more pain that you are letting on?" Mercedes asked quickly and quietly.

Brittany didn't answer; she instead just began loading the dishwasher.

"Ok Brit, then you are fired." Mercedes said softly.

"You can't do that Cedes, I'm your top choreographer!" Brittany said quickly with tears forming in her eyes.

"You are my friend first Brit, I can't and won't be responsible for you seriously hurting yourself. So I have to let you go until you are cleared by your doctor." Mercedes said softly. "You can hate me now for firing you or I can ignore this and let you dance and you can hate me 20 years from now when you are in a wheelchair because it hurts too damn much to stand up and walk. I rather you hate me now Brit."

Brittany exhaled slowly. "Cedes please…."

Quinn was sitting in Mackenzie's room on her bed looking out of the window holding one of the stuffed animals she gave the little blonde from Christmas last year. Santana walked in slowly and closed the door behind her. She then sat on the bed next to Quinn.

"She has the best view of the backyard, doesn't she?" She said softly to the blonde.

"Yeah she does." Quinn replied.

"Talk to me Q." Santana pleaded. "You can't let this with situation with Manny drag you down and send you spiraling out of control. You know you shouldn't be drinking this much on your medication."

"Drinking relaxes me." Quinn shrugged.

"So now you are an alcoholic?" Santana hissed out. "Come on Q, don't do this to yourself, to Puck, or most importantly your kids. You are letting this get the best of you."

"I'm a grandmother at 39." Quinn said while dropping her head in her hands.

Santana sighed and rubbed her back slowly. "You will get through this Q, Puck is a grandfather at 40." Santana started off. "You hare still fuckin gorgeous, that lucky baby has a young, hip, beautiful, talented grandmother who is friends with THEE Santana Lopez." She laughed. "You will be fine Q, you aren't alone in this."

Quinn sat up and leaned into Santana's embrace. "Thee Santana Lopez is my friend huh?" Quinn teased. "I'm so lucky."

"Actually I'm lucky to have Thee Quinn Puckerman as my friend Q." Santana told her. "Remember when we went to Vegas and I was slipping away?"

Quinn nodded. "You told me that you wouldn't lose me to my nightmares and anxiety." Santana started. "I won't lose you to your condition either."

"I'm on my pills still Santana, I take them faithfully every morning." Quinn said quickly.

"I know you do." Santana reassured her. "Look, why don't you just take a nap and relax a little bit." Santana looked at her watch, it's only 1:30pm."

"You want to lay in our room?" Santana asked while standing up.

"God no, I'm sure you two had sex in that bed this morning if not last not." Quinn laughed.

"Actually we had shower sex this morning." Santana laughed. "You can lay down in the guest room though, I have plans for Brit and the bed in a few minutes."

"Gross." Quinn gagged while sticking out her tongue. Santana quickly popped her hand. "Owww, what the hell?"

"We have a strict no sticking tongues out rule in this house." Santana laughed.

Quinn laughed as well. "Does that apply to you and Brit?" She asked while leaving the room.

**4pm**

Santana finally had a chance to take a nap, so she was sprawled out on the sectional in the family room dead to the world. She fell asleep as soon as Mercedes and Quinn left earlier. She felt a body climb on her and she groaned softly before turning scrunching her face. She heard Mackenzie giggle and smiled softly. She felt a tongue lick her forehead.

"Gross Mackey." Santana laughed as she opened her eyes and jumped back into the couch out of shock. "What the…."

"We got puppies!" Mackey said happily as she was holding a small golden American Cocker Spaniel puppy. The puppy jumped back when Santana did.

"Brit!" Santana called out quickly and loudly while sitting up and grabbing the puppy from Mackenzie so the little blonde could climb on the couch next to her. She then placed the puppy back in her lap. "Don't let him on the couch Mack." Mackenzie nodded and held the squirmy puppy tightly. "Actually, let's sit on the floor with the puppy baby girl." Santana lifted her and set her and puppy on the floor. "Brit!" She screamed out again.

Brittany came running in the room with 2 more puppies at her feet. Santana's eyes widened. "What are these?!" She said while gesturing to the 3 small puppies now playing and climbing on Mackenzie all trying to get her attention and lick her face. "Are you okay Mackey?" Santana quickly asked.

Mackenzie didn't answer she instead just giggled and tried to pet all three puppies at the same time. Santana couldn't help but smile for a moment at how cute she looked with the puppies before she again looked up at Brittany. "What the hell Brit?"

"Don't blame me, my parents bought Carter, Ashton, and Mackenzie puppies today." Brittany quickly said.

Santana sighed knowing she couldn't do anything about the situation now. "They are kind of cute huh?" She said softly while picking up a black one with two white paws and rubbing his head. "We need to get cages and bowls, and food, and toys." She began to list off.

"My parents bought all of that." Brittany told her.

"We got toys!" Carter yelled out while running in the family room with Ashton with tennis balls, rubber bones, and treats.

"Be careful not to step on them boys, they are really little." Brittany said while sitting on the floor and letting the puppies climb over her legs. Santana set the puppy down, and joined the family on the floor.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her on the neck. "How was your nap?"

"It was great until that one licked my forehead." Santana said while pointing to the puppy now licking Mackenzie's face. "Mack don't let him or her keep licking your face baby."

"I like it." Mackenzie's giggled. "She's my friend."

Santana smiled. "I know, but not on the face ok?"

"So the greyish blue and white one is Grey's, naturally." Brittany started to explain.

"His name is Gris!" Grey quickly said as puppy latched on to his new ragbone and played tug of war with him.

"Cute name Grey." Santana smiled.

"The black one with white paws is Carter's." Brittany added.

"His name is….is….is…" Carter furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't know." He ended sadly.

"Call him Sox baby," Santana suggested. "It looks he is wearing socks on his front paws."

Carter smiled brightly. "I like it, yeah his name is Sox."

"And the little golden one is Mackey's." Brittany finished off.

"Come here baby girl." Santana said while opening her arms. Mackenzie got up and walked over to Santana and sat on her lap, her puppy quickly followed her and licked the Latina's knee cap. "What's her name Mack?"

"Cinderella." She said confidently.

"That's a dumb name." Carter whispered.

"Carter…" Brittany warned.

"Sorry," He said quickly. "I like the name Mackey."

Mackenzie smiled. "She's my best friend." She said while rubbing the puppy, who now rolled on her back.

"She wants you to rub her stomach Mack." Santana encouraged while demonstrating.

"I thought I was your best friend?" Noah said sadly with a smile as he entered the room with Karly.

"Noah!" Mackenzie screeched. "We got puppies!" She said happily.

"I see," He said quickly while sitting on the floor and laughing as three puppies ran towards the new person in the circle and sniffed him.

"What's with the puppy mill?" Karly asked.

"Actually a puppy mill is dog breeding operation that places profit over the well-being of its dogs—who are often severely neglected, they also practice incest breeding." Ashton quipped back. "We just have new puppies."

Santana cleared her throat and smirked. "Well, well, well."

"You have studio time tonight Noah." Brittany informed him.

"Yeah I know, Karly just gave me a ride home from school, she isn't staying." Noah said quickly.

Cinderella wobbled back over to Santana and laid down with her head on the Latina's foot and closed her eyes.

"I think she likes you San." Brittany teased.

Santana sighed. "Great, another blonde to steal my heart." She smiled and rubbed the puppy behind the ear.

"Pizza for dinner Brit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that works, I will order some." Brittany stood up and went to the kitchen as all three puppies followed her. Cinderella quickly ran back to Santana's side and sat down.

"Yeah I like you the best already." Santana laughed.

**8pm**

After dinner Santana headed down to the studio where Noah was working. "Sounds good so far." Santana said while sitting down on the couch.

Noah quickly turned the song off. "Can I hear the whole thing?" She asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

Noah shook his head. "No, it's kinda private."

"Oh, well excuse me then." Santana laughed. "Writing a song for someone special?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, and I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Music is an expression of what you are feeling mijo. You should never be nervous or uncomfortable with your feelings. I raised a confident man." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Noah blushed. "I, uh, wrote another song for your album. I mean if you want to use it or not it's cool."

"You wrote me a song to sing?" Santana asked while standing up and sitting next to him at the computer.

"Yeah." Noah said shyly. "I made the beat with Zack a while ago, and I've been working n the lyrics. I think it's fits your voice perfectly."

Santana smiled. "Play the beat for me."

"Really?" Noah said happily.

Santana nodded as Noah quickly printed off the lyrics and handed her the sheet. Santana closed her eyes and sat back as she listened to the beat. She began nodding her head and rocking to the beat. Noah nodded his head as well and couldn't stopped smiling.

Once the instrumental stopped. Santana opened her eyes. "Mijo that beat is crazy….I love it. I'm going in the booth right now."

"You want to record it?" Noah asked.

"Absolutely. Let's do a test through while I read the lyrics first." Santana replied as she stood up. "You ready to produce a song?"

Noah replied. "Y-yeah."

"More confidence baby." Santna said with a smile.

"Yes." Noah said sternly.

"Let's do it baby." She gave him a high five and headed to the booth.

Brittany knocked on the studio door and came in. "Noah why are you still in here? It's after 11pm?

"We are recording a song baby." Santana replied while standing up and kissing her softly. "You are just in time to hear me sing the final version."

"Which one are you recording?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"A song that Noah wrote for me to sing." Santana said while hugging her huge son over the back of his chair.

"Mom my hair." He groaned. Santana rolled her eyes and headed to the booth.

Brittany sat down next to Noah at the computer as he started the beat. Santana's raspy voice started singing.

_I see it clear, my heart is here_

_We got each other, let's take it from there_

_And if I could I'd love you forever at a time Oh, oh, oh_

_What we been through no one else knows_

_Cause all that matters is how far this goes_

_And it will go until it starts again, Oh, oh_

_Me and you are built like armor_

_Nothing can stop love from loving on us_

_You know I'm not asking for much_

_Just a couple of forevers_

_A couple of forevers_

_I'm the only one, you are the only one_

_Together til never_

_I'm talking about forever_

_Just a couple of forevers_

_I'm the only one, you the only one_

_Together til never_

_It can get hard, damn it gets rough_

_It can get crazy but not for us_

_Guess we gotta struggle just to stay apart_

_Me and you are built like armor_

_Nothing can stop love from loving on us_

_You know I'm not asking for much_

_Just a couple of forevers_

_A couple of forevers oh, ooh_

_I'm the only one, you are the only one_

_Together til never_

_All I'm talking about forever_

_Just a couple of forevers_

_A couple of forevers, oh_

_I'm the only one, you the only one_

_Together til never, never never_

_Can you see it, oh oh ooh oh_

_Can you see the signs from above_

_It's so blinding, there's no denying you and me_

_You and me are built like armor_

_Nothing can stop love from loving on us_

_And I'm not asking you for much_

_A couple of forevers_

_Ever, Ever_

_I'm the only one, you the only one_

_Together til never_

"You wrote that Noah?" Brittany gushed when Santana came out of the booth.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it Noah!" Brittany picked up Santana and spun her around. "You sound amazing as always baby." She whispered while kissing her when she set her back down.

"Congratulations Noah, you just earned $20,000 for writing and producing this song for me up front. This is my new single baby." Santana told him.

"Tw-twenty thousand?!" Noah shrieked as his eyes widened.

"You just wrote and produced a song mijo." Santana smiled. "It will be in your savings in the morning."

"Can I write and produce another?" He asked quickly as his mind went crazy with all the stuff he wanted to buy.

"You will not be spending that money on shoes and clothes and chains either." Brittany told him. "Save and invest some of it." Brittany winked.

"Go to bed mijo." Santana said softly while hugging him. "Thanks for tonight."

**1am**

The pair was in bed after taking a long shower together. Santana was resting her head on Brittany's chest as the blonde stroked her hair.

"Thank you for convincing me to let Noah back in the studio." Santana told her. "It was so amazing being in there with him Brit. He truly is a natural."

"That song is amazing Santana, he knows you so well baby, that is the perfect song for you." Brittany agreed.

"Yeah it is." Santana replied.

"Are you still mad about the puppies?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed. "I'm not mad…it's just…we just got 3 new babies Brit." Santana laughed softly. "We have to buy food, toys, vet bills, and all whatever else those puppies will need."

"Yeah, but look how happy it made the kids." Brittany said softly while rubbing her back. Santana sat up and moved to lay flush on the naked blonde. She kissed her softly on the chest before laying her head on her chest again.

"It will teach them responsibility." Santana added. "That's for sure."

"Get some rest baby." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead. Santana lifted her head and captured Brittany's lips in a heated kiss.

"You up to putting me to sleep?" Santana teased while ducking down and taking a nipple in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it.

Brittany opened her legs as she moaned softly. Santana settled between her legs and began rocking. "I love you Brit.:

"Love you more Mrs. Lopez Pierce." Brittany said with a smile as the Latina laid on her and swallowed their moans in a kiss

**Saturday afternoon 3 pm**

"Come on Cinderella, jump!" Mackenzie said happily while playing with her puppy in the family room as Brittany sat on the couch and watched the other dogs wrestle with one another.

Ashton came running in the family room. "Do I look ok?" He asked Brittany.

He was wearing dark denim jeans, with black loafers, a pale pink button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, he had on grey suspenders that hung down at his sides, and a grey and white tie hanging loosely around his neck..

"You look adorable." Brittany gushed.

"I cant look adorable, I have to look macho like I can protect Noey if I want Uncle Puck to let me be her boyfriend." Ashton said quickly.

"She's my Noey, we have yeyow hair." Mackey said quickly.

"Can we share her Mackey?" Ashton asked with a smile.

"Will she still play with me?" Mackenzie asked.

"I will make sure she does." Ashton nodded in confirmation.

"Ok." Mackenzie said with a smile. "She can be your Noey too."

Ashton gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Santana came in the family room. "Brit can we move the puppies to the sunroom?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, Mackey start walking to the sunroom so the puppies follow you." Brittany said with a smile.

"Come on puppies!" Mackenzie said happily as she took off running."

"Careful baby girl!" Santana called out after her.

An hour later Puck, Quinn, and Noelle arrived for lunch. After exchanging pleasantries everyone was seated in the living room.

"So you want to talk to me Ashton?" Puck growled out.

"Noah…." Quinn warned. "You promised."

Puck nodded. "I got this Q."

"Y-yeah." Ashton said while standing up. "I like Noey, and I want to ask your permission to be her boyfriend."

Puck eyed him up and down. "What do you like about her?"

"She's really pretty like Aunt Q," He turned at winked at the older blonde, causing Santana, Brittany, and Quinn to all giggle.

"Ladies please." Puck said with a small smile. "You are killing me here."

"Sorry." Santana quickly said.

"She's really nice to me, I like how she plays with Mackey, she helps my moms cook, she laughs at my jokes, even though some of them are kind of bad, and she makes me happy whenever she is around." Ashton said while sitting back down next to Noelle, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Ok, what if she is sad, how would you cheer her up?" Puck asked. "That's my little girl so you have to know how to keep her happy or you have to deal with me." Puck said sternly while making a muscle.

"Don't threaten my son." Santana said quickly.

"Stay out of this Santana." Puck said quickly.

"Well, I would do what my moms do for each other when they are sad." Ashton said causally.

Brittany's eyes widened. "W-what is that exactly Grey?"

"Buy her flowers, or sing to her, or we can dance, or just sit in silence while I hold her hand so she can think." Ashton said shyly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." All three women said at the same time.

"So do I have your blessing?" Ashton asked.

Puck ran his fingers through his hair. "Ashton…."

* * *

**Puppies for all!**

**Karly finally reappears for a good chunk of next chapter with a run in with Mercedes, Quinn, Hannah, and Mackey...yes Mackey Lol**

**Also Carter's party is next chapter and Santana goes all out for her baby boy. Lol**

**Oh the song Noah wrote for Santana is Chrisette Michele x A Couple of Forever and Naya Rivera would sound amazing if she actually sang it since Chrisette has a raspy voice as well. Go check out the song if you haven't heard it before.**


	13. What's a Snixx?

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews...I appreciate it. **

**im taking a break from Unexpected Guest - not abandoning it - just shelving it for now. But you can check out my new story A Dollar and A Dream - it's AU Brittana so you may enjoy it.**

* * *

_"So do I have your blessing?" Ashton asked._

_Puck ran his fingers through his hair. "Ashton…."_

"Ashton, you are a little rock star son, and you are a really good kid." Puck said with a smile. "I'm going to trust you with my baby girl." Puck said while standing up and extending his hand.

Ashton smiled and stood up quickly shaking Puck's hand.

"This relationship will stay PG." Santana added quickly. "No below the belt touching, or looking. Got it?" She looked both Ashton and Noelle in their eyes and gave them a look that they knew meant she wasn't playing.

Ashton and Noelle quickly nodded in agreement. Ashton then suddenly jumped to his feet and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a silver bracelet with a small pink heart on it. "Here I got this for you in case I got permission today."

Noelle's eyes widened as a huge smile covered her face. "Noah helped me get it engraved, and I used some of my allowance on it."

"How much is his damn allowance San?" Brittany asked quickly while looking at Santana.

"Well….." Santana said softly while avoiding Brittany's gaze. "He gets good grades Brit."

"He is supposed to Santana." Brittany said while sighing.

"What does the engraving say Noey?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"It says _'To Noey, my best friend. From Grey'_" She said while blushing.

"So freakin cute." Santana whispered out while leaning into Brittany, who kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We raised a true gentlemen." Brittany gushed.

Later that night after dinner, Santana was cuddled in a blanket on the couch watching Mackey and Carter play with the puppies when Brittany came in and sat down next to her on the couch. She leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder causing Santana to smile.

"Hey you." The Latina said softly.

"San, we should get a kennel to keep the puppies contained in the sunroom at night and during the day even." Brittany suggested. "So they can still walk around and play with each other if they want."

Santana rubbed her eyes. "That's a good idea Brit." She said softly. "I will look one up tomorrow and we can see what the best one to buy is." She replied while resting her head back on the arm of the couch.

"I don't want to keep them in cages all day ya know?" Brittany told her.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me babe." She replied quietly while closing her eyes.

"You ok?" Brittany asked her while turning the Latina's head to look at her.

Santana rubbed her face harshly. "Yeah, I guess. I just feel weird right now."

"Weird? Like sick?" Brittany asked while feeling her neck.

"I don't feel sick just…I don't know. I can't explain it." Santana replied while leaning over the couch and tossing the tennis ball that rolled over by her back to Carter's puppy.

"The gut feeling again?" Brittany asked while rubbing her lower back as the Latina laid back down.

Santana nodded. "I hate that I can't shake it. I could just be really tired from work and everything else this week too."

"Well, maybe a huge cuddle fest with our babies will help you." Brittany said with a smile.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked while raising her eyebrow.

"It's raining out, let's pile the kids in bed with us and watch tv." Brittany told her.

"Hmmmmmm, you know that means they will end up sleeping with us tonight, Carter and Mackey at least." Santana told her while sitting up and leaning into Brittany's embrace.

Brittany kissed her on the forehead. "Fine with me if it's fine with you."

"Yeah, I need hugs and cuddles from the loves of my life right now." Santana said with a smile. "Why don't you make some popcorn and grab some drinks, I will help the kids take the puppies out."

"Sounds good." Brittany told her while softly caressing her cheek and kissing her.

"No Cinderella…" Mackey said quickly while jumping up.

Santana and Brittany quickly broke the kiss and glanced over at Cinderella who was now peeing on the floor.

"Fuck." Santana mumbled out. "She was my favorite puppy too."

"She went potty on my leg." Mackenzie said sadly while pointing to the wet spot on her pants.

Santana sighed. "Yeah she did baby, it's ok. She didn't do it on purpose. It's bath time anyways." She stood up and lifted Mackenzie in her arms.

"Why don't you take her up San, and I will clean this up." Brittany said while lifting the puppies. "Where is Grey's puppy?"

"He put the cage is his room." Carter explained while grabbing tissue from the tissue box and trying to clean up the carpet.

"Carter, baby why don't you go take a shower, so you can watch a movie with me and momma." Brittany told him.

"Noah said I could watch sports with him tonight." Carter said quickly. "Can I do that?"

Brittany smiled. "Of course you can sweetheart; still go take a shower, Sox was climbing all over you."

After Brittany cleaned up the mess in the family room, took the puppies out, gave them fresh water, and set them in the sunroom in their cages and smiled as they both quickly laid down. She then headed up to the bedroom. She saw Santana was still in the bathroom with Mackenzie. She popped her head in and saw the Latina sitting on the floor next to the tub giving Mackey a bath.

"Carter is going to watch sports with Noah and Ashton, so just us girls tonight. You didn't get in with her?" Brittany asked while sitting on the floor next to her wife and smiling at Mackenzie who was now blowing the suds in the air.

"No, not this time." Santana said quietly while laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You are scaring me baby." Brittany whispered. "Sure you are ok?"

Santana kissed Brittany on the neck. "I'm sure, nothing cuddling with my 2 favorites blondes won't cure."

"We have yeyow hair." Mackenzie stated.

"Yes you do baby girl." Santana said with a smile. "Cómo se dice en español?"

Mackenzie turned and looked at Santana while furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Yes you do baby, think about your colors." Santana coaxed her.

"Let's name the colors together Mack." Brittany chimed in seeing how frustrated the little blonde was getting.

"That's a good idea Brit." Santana whispered with a smile.

"Rojo, azul, verde, blanca," Brittany began to list out slowly while pointing to the items in the bathroom that color. She then pointed to the Santana's tshirt.

"**Amarillo**." The little blonde screamed out happily while clapping.

"That's right princess. Muy bien." Santana praised her while giving her a high-five as Mackenzie blushed.

"Good job Mackey." Brittany added with a huge smile.

"Ready to get out?" Santana asked her.

"My fingers are wrinkly." Mackenzie said while nodding as she stared at her little hands.

Brittany quickly stood up and grabbed the towel off the sink and lifted the little blonde out peppering kisses to her face as she hugged her and dried her off.

Santana stood up and kissed Mackenzie on the forehead while using part of the towel to dry her long curly hair. She then kissed Brittany softly, just barely allowing their lips to touch. "I'm going to hop in the shower Brit, then I will join you girls ok?"

Brittany nodded and ghosted her fingers over Santana's face staring deep in her eyes, hoping to figure out what was bothering her. "Ok, Sanny. Want a sundae instead of popcorn?"

Santana smiled. "Sounds good, are we sharing?'

Brittany nodded. "Of course."

45 minutes later Mackenzie was sitting in the middle of the girl's king sized bed with an ice cream sundae with her little blue eyes glued to the cartoons Brittany turned on. Brittany set sundae she was eating down and went to the ensuite, since the Latina still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"San?" Brittany said softly as she closed the door behind her. She opened the shower door and saw the Latina sitting on the edge of the tub. "Baby what's wrong?"

Santana lifted her head slowly. "Please don't go dance in Greece, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it Brit."

"Come on and get out baby." Brittany said while turning off the shower and holding up a towel to wrap her in.

"Brittany promise me you won't go to Greece and dance." Santana pleaded.

Brittany hugged her tight. "San, we agreed on these 5 tour dates." Brittany said calmly. "Come on baby, I will be fine San."

"I just have a bad feeling about the trip." Santana told her while shaking her head.

Brittany steadied her face. "Relax San, everything will be ok baby." Santana sighed. "I want you to go see your therapist next week." Brittany added while slowly drying her off then handing the Latina her robe to put on. "You anxiety has been really bad since I've been back from London."

"That may be a good idea. Maybe it's all in my head." Santana agreed. "Do you want to come?"

Brittany smiled. "If you want me to go with you, then I'm there." She pulled Santana into her and hugged her tightly while rubbing her back. "Now, I left Mackenzie in our room with 2 sundaes, so we should go join her if we want ice cream tonight."

Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her on the cheek. "Ok, I'll be right there." The Latina whispered out .

A few minutes later Santana emerged from the bathroom in a big fluffy robe and sat down on the bed next to Mackenzie, who just finished her sundae.

"Momma made ice cream." Mackenzie said happily while climbing on the Latina. Santana smiled and grabbed a tissue to wipe the chocolate sauce from around her mouth.

"Was it good?" Santana asked her.

Mackenzie nodded before wiggling out of Santana's arms and sitting between the women once again holding her giraffe and staring at the television.

Brittany held a spoonful of ice cream to Santana's mouth who quickly accepted the dessert. The shared the bowl of ice cream and settled back on the headboard watching TV.

"I think someone is sleepy Brit." Santana said with a smile as Mackenzie was now yawning and rubbing her eyes. Mackenzie nodded slowly while resting her head on Brittany's lap as Santana rubbed her back. "I'm going to take her bed Brit."

Brittany looked down at the little blonde, whose eyes were now closed. "Yeah, probably a good idea. If she falls asleep now hopefully she sleeps through the storm."

"Hopefully." Santana stated while now yawning herself.

"I will take her to bed San, lay down baby, you look like you are about to fall asleep yourself." Brittany said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks." Santana leaned down and peppered soft kisses to Mackenzie's sleeping face. "Buenas noches gir del bebé, te amo tanto." She whispered to her.

"Be right back San." Brittany whispered out while slowly lifting Mackenzie so she didn't wake her and leaving the room.

Santana always loved the sound and smell of rain, it calmed her down and she slept better through night rain showers and storms. So she stood up and opened the balcony door and the bay window so she could hear the rain a little better before lying back down in bed. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard the bedroom door open and close.

"I'm going to hop in the shower quick San." Brittany told her while heading to the bathroom. The Latina nodded slowly as her eyes involuntarily closed thanks to the patter of raindrops on the balcony.

30 minutes later Brittany came out of the bathroom, and turned the lights off; she turned on the intercom for Mackey and Carter's room and slipped in bed behind the Latina, spooning her closely. She kissed Santana on the neck. "Good night baby."

Santana turned so she was facing Brittany cuddling into her. "Night Brit Brit." She mumbled against the blonde's neck. Brittany felt her body relax as it molded into her fitting perfectly like a puzzle. With one final deep exhale from Santana, Brittany knew she was drifting in to a deep sleep, so she rubbed her back a few times before closing her own eyes and quickly falling asleep.

**2am**

A loud thunderclap rocked the house and woke every member of the Lopez-Pierce house out of their sleep; including the 3 puppies who were now howling, loudly. Santana jumped a little as Brittany held her tightly. "Are they really howling Brit Brit." Santana whined while nestling her face further in Brittany's neck. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

"Calm down Sanny, they are babies." Brittany replied. "They are probably scared."

"They are dogs Brit." Santana mumbled out while wiggling to comfortable in Brittany's arms again.

"I will check on the puppies." Noah said calmly into the intercom.

"Let me close the door San." Brittany mumbled out while staggering to the balcony and closing the door. Once she got out of bed Santana turned on her back and fell back asleep.

"M-m-m-mommy" They heard softly through the intercom from Mackenzie's room.

"I'll go get her San." Brittany said while aimlessly walking out of the room. She returned a few minutes with the little blonde who was clutching tightly to Brittany's neck, with a few tears streaming down her face.

Santana was back in a deep sleep by the time Brittany returned. She placed the little blonde next to Santana and slipped in on the other side of her. Mackenzie whimpered softly as another thunderclap echoed through the sky and jumped closer to Brittany.

Brittany wiped her tears and rubbed her back to calm her down. "Me and mommy are right here Mack, you are ok sweetheart, it's just a little thunder. Let's try to go back to sleep ok?" Mackenzie nodded into Brittany's chest, as she continued to rub her back. "I will hold you the whole time, I promise you are safe baby."

Moments later there was a knock at the girl's room. "Come in." Brittany said softly while lifting her head up to look at the door.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" Carter asked quietly.

"You aren't scared of storms Carter." Brittany said with a confused face.

"Tonight I am." He said while rubbing his eyes.

Brittany sighed softly. "Ok, come on baby. Don't wake mommy up, get in bed quietly. Come over on my side."

Carter quickly ran to the other side of the bed. Brittany lifted him in bed laying him between Mackenzie and Santana. Santana felt Carter cuddle in her chest and stirred waking up slightly. She wrapped an arm around his little waist pulling him closer and rubbed his back a few times before she mumbled something incoherently in her sleep.

Brittany laughed and leaned over kissing her softly on the lips, before having Mackenzie lay on her chest once again so she could try to relax her enough to fall back asleep. Brittany finally got Mackenzie settled down and felt the little blonde's body becoming dead weight, so she knew she was falling asleep when Ashton slowly opened the door. Brittany lifted her head.

"What's wrong Grey?" She asked quietly. "You okay?"

"I can't fall back asleep." He said quietly. "Even though I'm timing the thunder coming after the lightning, it still takes me by surprise. It's just science, so I should expect it. Right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Brittany smiled. "So I guess you want to lay down too?" Ashton nodded shyly. "Ok, close the door and lay on the other side of mommy quietly."

After softly closing the door, Ashton climbed in bed next to Santana. The Latina was laying on her back with her arm holding Carter, so Ashton laid on her chest and wrapped his arm around his mother. He raised his head and kissed her on the cheek before laying back down and closing his eyes.

**7am**

Santana woke up to use the bathroom and slightly panicked when she couldn't move at all. "What the hell?" She whispered out while opening her eyes. She saw her two younger sons cuddled close to her and smiled. She looked over and saw Mackenzie sleep on Brittany's chest and smiled even hard. She slowly untangled herself from her sons and ran to the bathroom. When she was done she climbed in the middle of the bed and cuddled with her sons again.

"Good morning." Brittany said quietly.

Santana opened her eyes again and turned her head to look at her wife. "Good morning beautiful." Santana rasped out with a smile while leaning over and kissing Brittany. Brittany quickly slipped her tongue in to deepen the kiss causing Santana to moan softly. "That was a hell of a good morning kiss." She whispered out while pecking the blonde on the lips again. "What caused this set up?" She whispered out so she didn't wake her kids.

"You didn't hear the storm last night?" Brittany asked.

"I remember the puppies howling and that's it." Santana replied while rubbing Mackenzie on the back.

"Feeling better today?" Brittany asked her softly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah I am, I didn't realize how tired I was yesterday." Brittany leaned over and kissed her again slowly caressing her tongue against the Latinas. "Come on Brit, you know the kids are in here right now. You are teasing me." Santana laughed softly.

"It's just a kiss." Brittany replied with a smile.

"I want a kiss." Mackenzie said sleepily while opening her eyes.

"Ready Brit?" Santana said with a smile while locking eyes with the blonde who nodded and smiled. They both then began peppering kisses to Mackenzie's face causing the little blonde to laugh wildly.

"Shhhhh Mackey." Carter groaned out angrily.

Santana laughed before turning over and peppering his face with kisses and tickling him, only stopping when he turned red in the face. "Morning mijo." She said with a smile while ruffling his curly hair.

"Good morning." He laughed out.

"Grey sleep." Mackenzie said while sitting up and looking at her brother.

"Yeah he is baby girl." Brittany replied.

"I want him up." Mackenzie demanded.

Santana laughed while sitting up and reaching over grabbing the little blonde and setting her on Ashton's back. "Well wake him up then Mack."

"Mack attack!" Mackenzie screamed out while tickling Ashton until he woke up.

"Since everyone is up, let's go out to breakfast." Santana suggested.

"Why don't you guys go wake up Noah and feed the puppies before getting dressed." Brittany told the trio.

After the 3 of them left the room Santana picked up her phone. Brittany quickly leaned over and took the cell phone and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey." Santana frowned. "I was calling Tom to send security and a limo over so we can go to breakfast."

Brittany slid over to straddle the Latina; she kissed her neck softly while untying her robe. "That can wait." She whispered while running her hands over the Latina's body quickly unclasping her bra while placing butterfly kisses on her collarbone.

One week later, Santana woke up at 5am to open the balcony door, since she was extremely warm. She noticed Brittany wasn't in bed when she opened her eyes so she threw on a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt, before she headed downstairs to look for her wife. She checked all 4 kids rooms, Brittany's office, the kitchen, the sunroom, and the family room before it dawned on her that she was probably in her studio. She heard music faintly coming out since the door was cracked open.

She peeped in and saw Brittany wearing only a sports bra and shorts. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Santana could tell she was sweating heavily by the way her skin was extremely red and glistening. Santana immediately noticed Brittany had her knee wrapped up as well as her ankle. She leaned on the doorway and watched as the blonde repeatedly struggled to stick the landing of a ballet move that Santana had seen her master time and time again before with ease.

After falling for the 6th time in a row, Brittany screamed out in frustration and collapsed angrily to the floor. She took a sip from her water bottle before throwing it as hard as she could against the wall, cracking one of the mirrors. "Fuck!" She yelled out again when she noticed she broke the mirror. She then leaned back on the floor as sobs consumed her body; and covered her face with her hands.

Santana quickly closed to the door to the studio and ran over to her wife. She sat next to Brittany and lifted the top half of her body into her lap while stroking her hair. "Shhhhhh." Santana cooed as Brittany turned in her lap and held her tightly while sobbing into her thigh.

"I can't do it anymore." She said through tears. "I've been trying for over an hour….my fuckin leg won't let me do it. It's a simple move San."

Santana sighed. The one thing she absolutely hated more than anything in the world was to see Brittany cry, especially when it involved a situation of the Santana's control.

"Maybe you are just having a off day Brit." Santana said softly while running her fingers through her hair. "You know you can do the move, you are the best dancer in the world baby, don't doubt your talent."

Brittany sniffled softly as Santana wiped her tears away slowly. "Thanks San, I needed to hear that." Brittany whispered out while sitting up. Santana then pulled Brittany in her lap and hugged her tightly.

"I'll always be your biggest cheerleader baby, remember that." Santana told her before kissing her gently on the lips. "You look pretty wrapped up today." She said softly as she moved Brittany off her lap and lifted her legs in her lap instead.

"Yeah, well you know I always wrap up my ankle when I dance." Brittany told her. Santana nodded in agreement. "But ummm, my knee has been hurting more this past week."

Santana frowned and ran her hands over Brittany's knee rubbing it. "Hurt to the touch, of just when you dance?"

"Dancing and walking lately." Brittany whispered.

"Even with all the massages and hot baths?" Santana asked her. Brittany nodded. "When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Wednesday, you are coming right?" Brittany asked quickly.

"Yes, I'll be there." Santana assured her as she started to massage Brittany's leg. "Is your leg tight at all right now?" Brittany shook her head no. "So just your knee then huh?"

"Yeah." Brittany whispered out while leaning back on her elbows and wincing as Santana squeezed her knee.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard this morning?" Santana asked. "I mean you beat up the mirror." She teased while motioning towards the cracked mirror.

"Shit, sorry about that. I will have a new one delivered this week." Brittany said quickly.

"This is your studio not mine baby, you come break the mirror in my studio then you can apologize." Santana said with a smile. "What's going on?" She asked in a more serious tone, while rubbing Brittany's knee.

"Mercedes fired me." Brittany mumbled out.

"What?" Santana asked for a frown. "I didn't catch what you said."

"I said Mercedes fired me!" Brittany yelled out in frustration.

"The fuck? Why?" Santana said angrily. "You're the best damn choreographer she's ever had, hell you've done every single tour and show she's ever done….that ungrateful bitch."

"Put Snixx up before you call and cuss her out San." Brittany said with a sigh. "She saw me limping after we had brunch and said I was fired until my doctor cleared me."

Santana sighed. "Well she is getting a call still, but it's so I can thank her." Santana exhaled slowly. "What is it going to take for you to rest your body Brit? Will it take for you to be bike riding with Carter and your knee goes out, no let me guess while you are out hiking with Grey as he takes pictures, or better yet when you are carrying Mackenzie up to bed and your leg gives out then as you fall down the steps."

"You aren't being fair Santana." Brittany said sadly.

"No Brit, you aren't being fair….you aren't being fair to yourself and to your body." Santana countered back.

"I can't retire San." Brittany said quietly. "I just can't."

"We discussed that, and I respect your decision to keep dancing Brit, but you have to rest your body baby. You have to rest sometime. You've been touring and dancing for the past 10 years non stop aside from the 9 months you were pregnant with Mackey." Santana reminded her. "Your body is begging for a break Brit, and if you don't listen it's going to shut down."

Santana then stood up and reached out her hands to Brittany. "Let's go get in the shower so we can start Carter's birthday breakfast."

Brittany accepted Santana's hands and allowed the Latina to pull her up. "I love you so much Brittany, so so so much baby. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Brittany nodded. "I know San." She replied while hugging her tightly.

**3pm**

The Lopez-Pierce house was full of screaming 8 year olds running through the backyard. Santana went well above and beyond the budget her and Brittany set for the party.

The Latina had a huge moon bounce, carnival games, a magic show scheduled, a clown, face painting, a photo stand where the kids could dress up like the characters from X Men and take pictures, a taco bar, a candy bar, a make your own pizza bar, and an ice cream sundae bar. Each guest received a gift bag that was full of candy, a handwritten thank you note from Carter, and other miscellaneous party favors.

Carter's birthday cake was in the shape of Wolverine holding up the number 8; it stood close to 3 feet tall, and was as detailed as a portrait. Every parent and child fawned over the cake when they arrived, taking pictures as keepsakes.

"So you want to throw me a party for my birthday San?" Mercedes asked while walking up and standing next to the Latina.

"What theme do you want?" Santana asked while laughing.

"I want a diamonds, champagne, and caviar party." Mercedes said quickly.

"You're too expensive." Santana teased.

"I can't believe you spent this much on your little devil child." Mercedes laughed.

"Watch it Cedes." Santana warned.

"I love Carter, you know that, but he's bad Santana." Mercedes laughed. "You have to admit that."

"He's misguided some days…I will confirm that." Santana laughed. "But this wasn't too bad of a party."

"This wasn't exactly cheap baby." Brittany added while wrapping her arms around the Latina and hugging from behind while kissing her on the neck. "You feel warm San." She whispered out.

"I'm ok Brit." Santana said quickly.

"I haven't seen you eat." Brittany noted. "You always forget to eat when we throw barbeques because you are so busy trying to entertain and host."

"I ate a taco Brit, but I will get some pizza if it makes you feel better." Santana told her.

"It will, thank you." The blonde replied while kissing her on the neck again to gauge if she had a fever or was just warm from the weather.

"The kids are having a great time." Quinn noted while handing Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana each a glass of champagne.

"The bar for the parents was a great addition." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Do you hear how loud it is?" Santana smiled. "Everyone over 21 deserves a drink right now."

"Or 3." Quinn whispered out softly.

Santana reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "Noey and Quinton's gift was so cute."

"You think he really liked it?" Quinn asked.

"He loved it Q, don't worry about it." Brittany assured her.

Noelle and Quinton put their money together and got Carter a box of Wolverine items, including comic books, socks, t shirts, house shoes, and DVDs.

"Aunt Cedes gift will be the most talked about by the end of the party." Mercedes teased with a smile.

"Better than the Wolverine custom painted mini bike from Puck and Quinn?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes nodded with a smirk as Quinn quickly frowned.

"Better than the life size Wolverine action figure, that will scare the hell out of him one night, from Finn and Berry?" Santana asked.

Mercedes once again smirked.

"Better than the tickets to the X Men show at Disney Land with backstage passes Hannah got him?" Brittany asked.

"BET TER!" Mercedes said with a cocky grin.

Mackenzie came running over to the women. "I, uh, I h-have to go p-potty." She stuttered out while bouncing side to side as Noelle came running up behind her.

"I told her I would take her." Noelle said.

"I can take her." Karly said while walking over to the women.

"No, you can't." Mercedes stated quickly.

"Why not?" Karly asked.

"Do you really need any of us to answer that for you." Quinn hissed out while glaring at the girl. "She doesn't know you well enough for you to take her to the bathroom."

"Can Noey take you baby girl?" Santana asked her.

Mackenzie looked up at Noelle and quickly nodded. "She just needs you to wait outside the door and then help her wash her hands." Brittany explained.

"Ok Aunt Brit." Noelle said with a smile. "Come on Mackey." She quickly picked up the little blonde and ran to the house with her.

"I didn't mean to over step any lines or anything." Karly stated. "I just thought I would offer."

"Well thank you." Brittany said curtly as Santana leaned back into her embrace.

"Did you bring a gift?" Quinn asked while taking a sip of her champagne.

"Uh, no, I, uh didn't have any money to get a gift." Karly stuttered out.

"He's 8, you could have gotten him a X Men temporary tattoo and he would have been happy." Mercedes said while shrugging. "But hey, way to get in good with his moms. Keep up the good work chica." Mercedes added with a wink and a thumbs up.

Quinn laughed so hard she started to cough. "Geez, excuse me, that was a good one Cedes."

"But you have money for a Louis Vuitton belt?" Brittany hissed out.

"She probably used all her money on gas….you know for those late night visits." Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah can't run out of gas over here at Snixx's house." Quinn joined in. "That could be lethal."

"Dangerous." Mercedes chimed in.

"Risky." Quinn added with a smile.

"Tumultuous" Mercedes countered while laughing.

"Hazardous." Quinn said while laughing. "Ok, I'm done."

Santana cleared her throat to keep from laughing, as it was getting harder for her to keep her bitch mask on.

"What's a Snixx?" Karly asked.

"Stay on my good side and you won't have to find out." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Karly mumbled out.

"Excuse me." Santana said quickly while turning with a glare to face the young woman. "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not one of your little friends at school, you are in **my** house eating **my** food, drinking **my** soda, watching **my** entertainment that **my** wife and I provided today, you **will** show me some damn respect in my house. "

"Oh shit." Mercedes whispered.

"So that means when you answer any of us it's yes ma'am or no ma'am. Got it?" Santana took a deep breath. "Now, I'm being very nice to you by even letting you come in my damn house, but you are pushing me to act like the bitch you called me on the phone in the bowling alley." Karly's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Yes, I know about the phone call, I know everything that goes on in this house, let me make that very very clear to you. So if you want me to start acting like the bitch you called me on the phone, it would be my absolute pleasure. I'm tolerating you at this point but you have one more time to disrespect me or any of these ladies right here and I swear…"

Quinn quickly grabbed the Latina's arms as Santana was inching closer and closer to Karly. "San…" She interrupted to avoid the Latina from threatening the girl and causing a huge mess. "She's a minor babe." Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Is that a threat?" Karly asked with wide eyes.

"She didn't threaten you." Mercedes snapped. "Watch what you say…"

"Y-yes maam." Karly said softly. "I'm going to go find Noah and Eli."

"That would be a very good idea right now." Brittany added.

"I almost slapped the shit out of her." Santana said angrily. "She obviously doesn't know who I am." Brittany rubbed the small of her back to calm her down while placing her other hand on the Latina's chest.

"Calm down Sanny." Brittany whispered in her ear. "I can feel your heart baby."

"She definitely knows who you are now." Mercedes laughed. "Good call on stopping the threat Q; she could have used that against you San. You have to be careful."

Quinn let out a shaky breath and downed her glass of champagne. Santana was about to say something when Quinn held up her hand to the Latina and shook her head. Santana nodded and closed her eyes to steady her breathing. Once, she was calm she turned around kissed Brittany softly.

"So back to the gift situation….your gift won't be better than what Brit and I have planned in oh 20 minutes." Santana added while looking at her watch.

"Wanna bet?" Mercedes asked.

"You're on Wheezy." Santana said get irritated. "Put your money where you big mouth is."

"Are you two really doing this right now?" Quinn asked while laughing.

Santana glared at the diva. "What are we betting Cedes?"

Mercedes smirked. "How confident are you?"

"More than confident." Santana stated quickly.

"You are going to let them do this Brit?" Quinn asked while laughing still.

"Hey, there is no stopping them at this point." Brittany replied with a smile while running her hands up and down Santana's sides slowly.

"$2000?" Santana said confidently.

"Santana!" Brittany said quickly. "Are you serious…you don't even like to gamble."

"It's not a gamble when you know you are going to win baby." Santana said with a smile before glaring back at Mercedes.

"Deal." Mercedes replied as they shook hands.

"So Santana, what's your surprise?" Quinn asked.

"We hired a bunch of actors to dress up like the X Men characters and put on a fight scene." Santana said excitedly.

"Whoa….awesome." Quinn nodded. "Cedes what did you do?"

"I have Hugh Jackman coming." Mercedes stated calmly while taking another sip of her champagne. "And he's bringing some friends."

"Bullshit!" Santana said quickly as her eyes widened.

"No way Cedes!" Brittany squealed.

"They are coming at 6." Mercedes stated proudly.

"I am so throwing you a diamonds, champagne, and caviar party now Cedes!" Santana said while hugging her tightly. "Carter has been obsessed with Hugh jackman since he saw the movie."

"You are the best god mother ever!" Brittany added while hugging her tightly.

Quinn frowned. "You both do know I'm standing here right?" She added. "What the hell am I?"

"You are flawless babe, don't forget that." Santana said with a smile. "And you are an awesome godmother to Noah and Mackey."

"Very true, Mackey adores you Q." Brittany added.

"So I want my 2 g in quarters." Mercedes stated.

"Go to hell, I'm not paying you in quarters!" Santana laughed. "You will get a check."

"Give me another glass of champagne and we can call it even." Mercedes smiled.

"Deal." Santana replied. "Thanks Cedes!" She exclaimed again while hugging her tight.

* * *

**Midnight**

"The party was a huge success." Brittany said happily while slipping in bed.

"Yeah it was." Santana said slowly while laying down and quickly closing her eyes.

"I mean I've never seen Carter so happy San, you really outdid yourself with this party." Brittany smiled. She moved closer to the Latina and began kissing her neck before stopping. "Hey are you okay?" She asked while quickly sitting up and turning the lamp back on. "You are sweating buckets right now baby." Brittany said while jumping up and grabbing a cold wet towel. She ran back to the room and pulled the covers off the Latina and began running the cold towel over her face, neck, and chest. She rested her palm lightly on the Latina's chest.

"Shit you are having a panic attack San." Brittany said softly as the Latina began to wheeze and struggle to breath. "Stay calm baby." She jumped up and ran to the bathroom grabbing an inhaler. "Here, you have to sit up to take it."

Santana nodded and sat up slowly, with Brittany's help. After a few puffs, the Latina began to calm down as her breathing was now under control. "I don't know what's wrong Brit." She said as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"What hurts right now?" Brittany asked while moving the Latina to her lap and rubbing her back.

"My chest is tight." Santana whispered.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Brittany asked her while running the cold towel over her face again, carefully wiping away her tears.

Santana shook her head. "I should be able to sleep it off."

"What's bothering you baby?" Brittany asked.

"I d-dont know Brit, it's just gut feeling that I have that's eating at me." Santana said sadly. "Something is going to happen, something bad."

"Ok, let's lay down. I want you to lay on me tonight, so I can hear if your breathing changes." BRittany told her while turning off the light and laying down bringing the Latina flush on her.

"I'm sweating though Brit." Santana told her.

"It wont be the first or last time I have your sweat on me." Brittany said with a smile. "Try to relax Santana ok?" Brittany whispered out while resting her hands underneath the Latinas shirt and rubbing her, now extremely sweaty back. "Here let's take your shirt off."

Once the Latina's shirt was off Brittany grabbed a magazine and fanned it over the Latina's body as she started to fall asleep. "Wake me up as soon as you can't breath or you are in any pain Santana. If you can't talk, hit me, or push or kick me or something. Do whatever it takes to wake me up."

Santana nodded and took a few deep breaths while resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

* * *

Brittany stirred and woke up when she felt Santana clutching her sides tightly and digging her nails into her skin. As she was coming further out of her slumber she felt the Latina's tears forming a pool in her neck and noticed she was struggling to breath once again.

"San?" Brittany said softly. "What's wrong baby?"

The latina couldn't speak and instead just grabbed her chest and shook her head. Brittany reached for her inhaler. "Here baby." Brittany said as calmly as she could while shaking the inhaler.

"P-p-paramédicos." Santana choked out through tears.

"Oh God..." Brittany said quickly when her eyes finally focused and she saw how bad the Latina now looked. She reached over and grabbed the phone. "Stay calm I'm going to call 911." She placed Santana's hand on her chest. "Deep breaths with me." Santana nodded as her face got redder and more flush.

Brittany dialed 911 while rubbing Santana's back. "Keep taking deep breaths San." Brittany said softly while trying to keep her own tears in. After she called the paramedics she held the inhaler up to the Latina's mouth again but she wasn't able to calm her down this time. "Shit!" Brittany said quickly while sitting up and laying Santana flat on the cool floor in their bedroom. She picked up a paper bag from the pharmacy off the dresser and ran back to the Latina on the floor.

"L-l-let's try breathing through this Sanny." She said quickly as Santana began trying to breath in the bag. "Stay as calm as you can."

Brittany jumped up and ran to the intercom. "Noah, baby get up."

"I'm up momma." He responded back.

"Call Hannah, Quinn, and Mercedes and tell them to get here now. I need to get your mom to the hospital." Brittany rushed out.

"What...what's happening?" Noah shrieked out.

"Momma...momma? Momma!" He yelled in the intercom when Brittany didn't answer back.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN **

**SANTANA IS IN FULL SNIXX MODE WITH KARLY SO SHE BETTER WATCH OUT NOW**

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR HANNAH TO COME BACK IN THE STORY...SHE IS A HUGE PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ... THAT'S WHEN SHE GOES HEAD TO HEAD WITH KARLY OVER MACKEY**

**HOW AWESOME WAS CARTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY? JEALOUS? LOL**


	14. Be My Strings

Brittany was pacing quickly back and forth in the waiting room when Quinn stood up and grabbed her pulling her into a big hug. "She will be fine Brit. Santana is strong, you know that." She said softly in the blonde's ear while rubbing her back to calm her down. "Come sit down and relax."

Brittany allowed Quinn to lead her over to a love seat. "I should have stayed awake, I shouldn't have gone to sleep." Brittany said through a stream of tears. "I should have been awake watching her to make sure she was ok."

"Hey, don't do that Brit." Hannah replied quickly while walking over to the pair. "Quinn can you take Mackey so I can talk to Brit?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course." She stood up and grabbed the little blonde, who stirred but remained asleep as Quinn went to the other side of the waiting room and laid her down on a blanket she grabbed from the nurses station on her way in. Ashton and Carter were cuddled together on another couch by Puck sound asleep as well. Noah was off to the side by himself staring out of the window, while texting in his phone.

Once Mackenzie realized she was no longer in anyone's arms she immediately woke up. "No…." She said through tears while reaching up for Quinn.

"Ok, come here sweetheart." Quinn said softly while quickly picking her back up and holding her tightly while rocking her as she fell back asleep.

Brittany looked over at Mackenzie when she heard her small voice but Quinn held up her hand that she was fine. "I wasn't even that tired Hannah; I don't know why I went to sleep." Brittany said as Hannah wrapped her arms around her older sister and stroked her hair. "I would have heard her struggling sooner and been able to help her."

"You said you had her lay on you right B?" Hannah asked softly. Brittany nodded. "That was brilliant. She wouldn't have been able to wake you up if you didn't think of that beforehand." Hannah told her. "You stayed calm for her so she wouldn't panic more, that's the most important thing. You moved quickly, you knew exactly what to do and what to say to keep her calm and to keep your kids calm. You did great B."

Mercedes came running in the waiting room. "I was in the studio, I got here as fast as I could." She ran over to Brittany and hugged her. "What happened?"

"S-san had a b-bad p-panic attack and couldn't breathe….the only thing she said was paramedics in Spanish, so I knew it was bad so I called 911 right away." Brittany stuttered out while leaning back into Hannah's embrace.

"What about her inhaler?" Mercedes asked while rubbing Brittany's back. "It wouldn't catch her breathing?"

Brittany shook her head. "I was so scared, I thought she was going to die."

"We aren't thinking like that Brittany." Hannah said quickly as Noah turned his head to look at the women.

Mercedes got up and went over by Noah and hugged him tightly before sitting next to Quinn and having a hushed conversation with her while kissing Mackenzie on the cheek and stroking her hair.

A few minutes later a doctor stepped in the room. "Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?"

Brittany quickly stood up. "Is she ok?"

The doctor nodded. "Hi, I'm Doctor Salling, Santana had a very severe panic attack, but she will be just fine after a few days of rest. Does she have a medical history of panic attacks?"

Brittany nodded. "She's had panic attacks for over 10 years now, ummmmm anxiety too."

"Is she on medication for her anxiety?"

"Not a regular basis," Brittany responded quickly while shaking her head. "I grabbed her pills in case you needed them for anything." She added. "They are in my purse."

"Great, I will take a look at those. She may need to go on back on them for a while, was she sweating before or can you give us any of her symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yeah when we first laid down for bed she was sweating real bad, and she said her chest felt tight, um she seemed kind of unsteady, but she said should could just sleep it off so I had her lay on me incase she got sick or anything so she could wake me up easier." Brittany rushed out quickly.

"RIght now she isn't really talking, she needs to calm down from all the excitement, so we don't know what triggered it just yet, but she is asking for you." Dr. Salling stated.

"Can, I see her?" Brittany asked while wiping her eyes.

"Of course, she is hooked up to a few machines, but it's just to assist with her breathing and monitor her heart, we don't know if she will have another attack, so we want to be sure." Dr. Salling said while reading over Santana's chart. "Her blood pressure was dangerously high, and we noticed an irregular heartbeat, but that could just be from the panic attack. I would like her keep her for the next 24 hours at least to monitor her."

"Ok, I just need to see her, please." Brittany said softly as Hannah stood up next to her sister and steadied her by placing her hand on her lower back.

"Sure, come with me." The doctor replied with a smile.

Brittany walked in the room slowly and saw the Latina curled up in her hospital bed hugging a pillow with her eyes closed, she had a oxygen tube in her nose, a heart rate monitor hooked up, and an IV hooked up like the doctor warned, but it still took Brittany off guard and she had to grab the end of the bed to steady herself.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her legs softly. "Sanny?" She whispered out as the Latina exhaled and slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "It's just me, there are no doctors around. I know you aren't sleep baby."

"Brit." Santana rasped out with a weak smile.

Brittany nodded. "Hey baby." She said while leaning forward and kissing Santana on the lips gently while brushing some hair out of her face. Brittany ghosted her fingers over the Latina's face. "How do you feel?"

Santana shrugged. "Like shit."

Brittany frowned. "What hurts still?"

"Feels like a truck ran over my chest." Santana said while closing her eyes and exhaling deeply before opening them back up and locking eyes with Brittany. "I will be ok Brittany. I'm okay Brit, don't worry."

Brittany nodded. "I know you will be." She turned her head and sniffled, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Where are the kids? Is Mackey ok?" Santana asked while sitting up.

"She's ok." Brittany nodded. "They all are, they are in the waiting room with Hannah, Mercedes, and Quinn."

"It's ok to cry in front of me Brit." Santana said softly while grabbing Brittany's hand. "It's just us in here right now. You can put your guard down."

Brittany leaned forward and hugged Santana tightly while exhaling. "I thought you were going to die." She said through a sob. "You were really red in the face, and watching you struggle to breathe is the worst thing to ever live through San. I don't know if I will forget that mental image."

"I'm sorry to put you through that Brit." Santana told her. "I'm so sorry baby." Santana kissed the top of her head while hugging her wife.

"What's going on Santana? You've been super stressed and sickly since I got back from London." Brittany asked her while sitting up back. "Are you keeping something from me? What don't I know baby?"

"I told you Brit, I just have been having a hard time with you being gone lately." Santana told her with a shrug.

"But I'm back now San, and your anxiety has been through the roof." Brittany stated.

"You are just leaving again next week, then with your leg, this Karly mess, Quinn is sick again, I can tell even if she won't admit it, she is slowly loosing it. I have to get this album done this year, my filming schedule is crazy and taking me away from the kids. I can tell your dad is sick again, Carter's behavior is ridiculous, the new puppies…." Santana rambled off.

"Shhhhhh." Brittany said quickly while grabbing the Latinas hand and holding them. "You are stressing yourself out." She lifted Santana's hands and kissed them. She ran her fingers over the IV entrance gently before kissing it as well. "You have to relax. What if I was down in the studio, or in the shower, or on to.." Brittany cleared her throat. "Or on tour." She whispered at the end.

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled. "San, do you want me to retire because you are scared of having a panic attack and me not being home?" Brittany asked.

"No, I want you to retire so you stay healthy, and I miss you so much when you tour for weeks on end." Santana shrugged. "But it is a huge fear of mine for one of the kids to find struggling to breath because of a stupid panic attack."

"Oh San." Brittany said while hugging her tightly.

**Back in the waiting room….**

"Mercedes!" Tom called out as he peeped his head in the room.

She got up from beside Quinn and walked over. "What's up Tom?"

"This young lady wants to wait with you in the room." He pointed to Karly, who was holding a single white tulip and balloon that said 'Get Well'.

Mercedes sighed softly to herself. "Karly let's talk for a minute over here." Mercedes pointed to the stairwell.

Karly reluctantly nodded and followed the diva. "I'm not going to tell you to leave, so relax." Mercedes said softly. "Sweetheart, do you know why Santana and Brittany are so hard on you?"

Karly shrugged and looked away.

"I think you do Karly." Mercedes replied.

"Miss Santana overheard my phone call in the bowling alley." She whispered.

"Actually Brittany over heard the phone call." Mercedes told her while motioning to the steps and sitting down. "Santana was actually trying really really hard to be nice to you. She was very nice to you throughout the entire dinner, which shocked all of us." Mercedes laughed. "Noah is her oldest child, but he is still her baby boy. It's hard enough for her to let him date already, but when you find out that the girl you are trusting your son's heart with is scheming and up to no good, it's hard to be nice to that person."

"But…" Karly quickly said.

Mercedes held up her hand. " Let me finish, please." Karly nodded. "You said Santana is your idol right, you are a huge fan?"

Karly nodded. "Yes maam."

"Well then you know she struggles with anxiety, it's been all over the media before. Her worrying about whatever you are plotting on Noah, is not helping her honey. She won't admit it but it's probably making it worse." Mercedes said softly.

"I **was** involved in a scheme against Noah, but I really like him, so I backed out of it." Karly said quickly. "I wasn't supposed to fall for him but I did."

"Well my advice is to come clean with Noah, and his mothers, so the extra stress can leave the family, since you plan on sticking around. Noah deserves to know the truth." Mercedes said while standing up. "On Santana and Brittany's behalf, thanks for coming tonight, she will appreciate your presence."

"C-can I ask a question?" Karly said quickly.

"Sure." Mercedes replied while wiping the dust off her pants.

"Why do you and Miss Quinn give me such a hard time?" Karly asked.

Mercedes laughed. "We are Noah's godmothers, he is like my other son, we've watched him grow up, it's our job to rough you up a little to prepare you for his mothers."

"Oh." Karly said softly.

"Word of advice, if we don't talk to you at all." Mercedes replied. "Then I would worry."

"Hannah never talks to me," Karly said quickly.

"Well you know who you need to try to win over." Mercedes replied. "Hannah is not only Noah's aunt but probably his best friend, they spent a lot of time together when they were younger, and she is more overprotective of her niece and nephews than I've ever seen an aunt be. So my guess is Hannah knows something is up." Mercedes smirked while opening the door. "Go sit with Noah, he needs you." Mercedes motioned with a smile. "She's fine Tom."

Tom nodded and opened the door for the girl. She ran straight to Noah and hugged him. Quinn was about to protest but Mercedes locked eyes with her and shook her head. So Quinn sat back with Mackey, and wrapped the blanket around the little blonde again while humming softly.

**8am**

Hannah came in Santana's hospital room quietly holding Mackenzie's hand. Brittany was now lying next to the Latina in bed holding her while she slept.

"Brit." Hannah called out quietly. "Brit!"

Brittany fluttered her eyes opened and looked over at Hannah, then down to Mackenzie who was staring with wide eyes at Santana. Mackenzie quickly turned and hid her face in Hannah's leg. This was her first time seeing the Latina; Santana didn't allow Mackenzie in the room last night when the boys came in to visit her. She didn't want her daughter to see her hooked up to machines and with tubes in her.

"She's keeps crying for Santana, I didn't know what else to do." Hannah said sadly. "Sorry."

"It's ok Han." Brittany said while untangling herself from Santana and rushing over to pick up Mackenzie who now had tears streaming down her face. "Come here baby."

"Can you take the boys home, they don't have to go to school today if they don't want. If you have to go to work, they can go to Quinn's house." Brittany replied.

"I called in." Hannah added quickly. "I was going to take them home to pack bags and have them stay at my house, San has to stay for a few days right?"

Brittany nodded while rubbing Mackenzie's back. "She has to stay tonight for sure, that's all we know for now."

"I will bring you some extra clothes later, and some for Mackey as well." Hannah told her. "Call me when you want the boys to come back."

"Thanks for everything Hannah." Brittany replied as Hannah hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Mommy's broken." Mackenzie whispered while pointing at the Latina. "She has strings to hold her together." She added referring to the IV in the Latina's arm, the heart rate monitor on her finger, and the oxygen tube in her nose. Mackenzie sniffled a little while whimpering. "Somebody broke her."

Santana heard Mackenzie crying softly and woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Brittany trying to comfort the little blonde. She quickly took the oxygen tube out of her nose and covered the IV in her arm with her blanket as she sat up slowly. Brittany heard Santana shuffling and looked up.

"Careful San, slow down." Brittany told her. Santana nodded and moved a little slower.

"Bring her here B." Santana said while reaching for her daughter with her free arm.

Mackenzie looked up at Santana with sad red eyes, and Santana felt her heart shatter and explode. "Come here Mackey, come to mommy."

Brittany walked her over and set her on the Latina's lap. Santana kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning."

"Who broke you?" Mackenzie asked sadly.

"I'm not broken baby." Santana said with a smile. "I'm ok, I'm all better now that you are here."

"The boys will be back later San." Brittany told her. "I'm going to run to the bathroom." She then quickly left the room, knowing Santana wanted to talk to Mackey.

"You have strings to hold you together." Mackenzie said sadly while pointing to the cords on the machines next to the bed.

Santana let out a shaky breath. "Just a few strings, but I don't need them for long." She responded while rubbing Mackenzie's back, the little blonde seemed scared to touch Santana, so keep her hands in her lap tightly clasped together. "I have an idea." Santana whispered out to her. "What if you held me together so I don't need those silly strings?"

"Really?" Mackenzie asked as Santana used her left hand to run her fingers through Mackenzie hair, being careful to keep her right hand, which had the IV, covered.

Santana nodded. "Can you lay on mommy's chest and hug me so I don't need the strings? I want you to be my strings." Santana asked shakily trying her hardest not break at how scared Mackenzie looked to touch her. "I need you more than the strings."

Mackenzie shook her head quickly. "You can hug me baby it's ok Mackenzie, you wont hurt me, I promise."

Santana turned the little blonde as best as she could with one hand so that Mackenzie was now straddling her, "Come on baby, give me a hug, it's okay." Santana encouraged. Mackenzie slowly and hesitantly leaned forward towards Santana. She looked up one final time at the Latina who smiled at her before she closed the gap and hugged her mother tightly.

When Santana felt her daughter's arms around her, she allowed the few tears collecting in her eyes to finally fall and she rested her hand on her back returning the hug. "Thank you Mackenzie, I really needed this hug baby girl."

"Te amo." Mackenzie whispered out.

"Te amo mija." Santana whispered out while kissing the top of her head.

**Friday night 8pm**

Santana was lying on the couch in the family room with Mackenzie watching Animal Planet. Mackenzie now made it her mission to hold the Latina together so she didn't need the "strings" anymore. She was now more attached to Santana than ever and didn't want to be away from Santana for anything. Santana got home from the hospital on Tuesday morning and Brittany made sure the Latina didn't lift a finger and stayed relaxed.

Brittany cooked breakfast and got the kids off to school; she ran errands early in the morning, cooked Santana and Mackenzie lunch everyday, and cleaned up around the house during the afternoon. She helped Carter and Ashton with their homework before cooking dinner, she cleaned up after the puppies and put everyone to bed nightly. She would take a bath with the Latina and give her a full body massage to end the night hoping to keep her relaxed.

Brittany came in the family room with 2 huge baskets of laundry and sat down in the recliner to fold the clothes. "You need anything San?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "I need you to come lay down with us and watch TV." She replied. "Come relax baby, it's Mother's Day weekend."

"Ok, after I fold this laundry, put it away, and throw a few more loads in the wash." Brittany told her with a smile.

"Brittany, come here please." Santana said softly. "Mackey, baby can you go mommy a Popsicle? A red one."

Mackenzie smiled happily. "Me too?"

Santana nodded with a smile. "Yes, get yourself one too." The little blonde kissed Santana on the cheek and jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Brittany sat down next to Santana on the couch. "What's wrong San?" Brittany asked frantically while placing her hand instantly on the Latina's chest to check if she was breathing ok.

"I feel fine Brit," Santana stated as she pulled Brittany down and kissed her, quickly deepening the kiss. Brittany moaned when she felt Santana's tongue slide against hers. She then laid down on top of the Latina and kissed her hungrily while running her fingers through the Latina's hair.

"What was that for?" Brittany breathed out while running her thumb over the Latina's lips.

"For taking care of me the past few days, for taking care of everyone and everything actually." Santana smiled while leaning up and kissing Brittany again. "For being my strings outside of the hospital." Brittany relaxed her body further on Santana and this time slowly darted her tongue in and out of Santana's mouth.

Mackenzie came running back in the room. "I got popsicles!" She said happily before dropping one of them and screaming. "Nooooooooo!" She threw the other Popsicle at the pair.

Brittany and Santana both jumped. "What wrong Mack?" Brittany asked while sitting up quickly.

"Y-y-y-ou going to b-b-b-reak m-mommy again." Mackenzie sobbed out as tears streamed out of her blue eyes. "N-n-n-o s-s-s-trings here." She stuttered out.

"Awwww baby." Santana said while jumping up quickly and picking her up and hugging her tightly. "I'm ok Mackenzie." Santana cooed in her ear while rubbing her back. Mackenzie held her tightly around the neck and cried.

Brittany stood up slowly and walked to the pair. "I'm sorry for scaring you Mackenzie, I would never hurt mommy." Brittany told her while placing her hand on her daughter's back.

"I don't need the strings anymore baby." Santana told her while bouncing to try to calm her down. "Momma wasn't hurting me."

"Look at me Mack." Brittany said softly. Mackenzie slowly lifted her head and looked at the blonde. "I would never hurt mommy ok? I will never ever break her, don't worry about that."

"P-promise?" Mackenzie asked with tears still falling.

Brittany nodded and wiped her tears away. "I promise." She then kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Ok." She replied while laying her head back on Santana's shoulder.

"She's had a long day Brit, it may be time for a bath and bed." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"I wanna stay with you." Mackenzie said quickly while holding Santana tighter.

"Ok, ok, ok." Santana said quickly. "I will take a bath with you then we can lay down for bed together." Santana suggested. "That sound ok?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Ok."

Brittany picked up the popsicles. "I'm going to put these back in the freezer.

Santana went and sat back down on the couch while still trying to calm Mackenzie down.

Noah walked in hand in hand with Karly. "Hi Miss Santana, hi Mackey." Karly said with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart." Santana responded with a small smile. Mackenzie buried her face into Santana's chest.

"Is Mackey ok?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Santana said softly. Noah leaned down and kissed them both on the cheek. "What do you say when someone speaks to you Mackenzie?" Santana asked her.

"I don't like her." Mackenzie whispered.

Karly cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Mackenzie Ashley." Santana said softly. "Please say hello to Karly."

Mackenzie lifted her head to the young girl and waved. "She's had a rough night, I'm sorry Karly."

"I will take a wave." Karly replied with a smile.

"We are just going down to the theater to watch a movie. Is that ok?" Noah asked as Brittany walked back in the room.

Santana locked eyes with Brittany, having a silent conversation. "Yes that's fine baby." Brittany replied. "Hi Karly."

"Hi Miss Brittany." She whispered out.

"Thank you for the balloon, card, and flower when I was in the hospital. That was very sweet and thoughtful." Santana told her. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Karly replied.

"Mackey can you go with Noah for a second to the kitchen?" Santana asked.

"No." Mackenzie whispered and shook her head.

"Please baby, I just need a few minutes to talk to Karly." Santana said while looking up at the girl.

"We can get a cookie." Noah suggested to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie's eyes started to water but she allowed Noah to pick her up. "5 minutes baby girl." Santana said as Noah carried Mackenzie out of the room.

"Have a seat Karly." Santana stated. "I'm going to make this quick, I need to get back to Mackey. I want to apologize for swearing at you at Carter's party, I don't apologize for what I said, but how it came out."

"I was disrespectful…I deserved it." Karly said sheepishly. "And I'm sorry for calling you a bit..for calling you out of your name."

"You know we heard the phone call, so we are going to give you exactly one week to come clean with Noah over whatever the call was about otherwise he will hear from us." Brittany chimed in.

"I know you told Mercedes you backed out of whatever the plan was….but I think you should still tell him about it. You don't want to start a relationship or build a relationship on a lie. Noah deserves to know the truth and then decide from there if he still wants to see you." Santana told her. "I won't allow you to break his heart if I can avoid it."

Karly nodded. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you." Santana replied quietly.

Noah came back in carrying Mackenzie. "She won't stop crying mom." He said while handing her back to Santana.

"Yeah it's bedtime." Santana said softly as Mackenzie hugged her tightly again. '

"Your brother's are in the bowling alley, tell them they have one more hour then they need to come up and take showers."

"Ok." Noah replied as he led Karly out of the room.

"I'm impressed San." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I'm trying to stay calm." Santana told her while smiling back. "And dealing with Mackey is more important right, but I wanted to get that out."

"Why don't you give her a bath while I take the puppies out and clean up down here." Brittany said while standing up.

"Ok," Santana replied while standing up and kissing Brittany quickly on the lips. "Come on baby girl let's go take a bath."

**Later that night**

Brittany came out of the bathroom and put on some pajama pants and a tank top and got in bed next to Santana. Mackenzie was straddling the Latina fast asleep while Santana had her hands linked behind the little girls back.

"Tonight was scary with Mackenzie huh?" Brittany stated while turning off the lamp and helping Santana slide down so she was lying flat.

"Yeah, I've never seen her react like that." Santana said. "That's why I didn't want her to see me in the hospital."

"I know, sorry for having her in the room." Brittany said quickly.

"Nothing to apologize for baby." Santana told her while leaning over to kiss her. "As much as I want to, I can't shelter her from everything." Santana kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "Hopefully, that's the last time she ever sees me like that."

Brittany nodded. "Hopefully the last time we all ever see you like that baby." She whispered while wiggling closer to cuddle with her wife and daughter.

"Sorry I'm not going to Greece with you anymore." Santana said after a long silence. "I know you really wanted me to go."

"The doctor said you need to relax San, and taking that long of a flight wouldn't be a good idea. I understand." Brittany told her. "Which is why I'm not going either."

"What?" Santana asked while turning her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm dropping out of the summer tour completely, I demoted myself to an alternate dancer. So I only go if someone else absolutely can't." Brittany told her. "You scared me so bad Santana, and now all I can picture is that happening and me being overseas somewhere across the world."

"Brit…." Santana breathed out.

"It's a done deal. No arguments, I'm home for the summer, unless I have a meeting that I have to go to." Brittany told her. "I wouldn't be able to focus over in Greece this week San, and my knee just isn't ready for 6 shows in 3 days. Even with the shot it won't be ready."

"Are you sure you are okay with not going?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Making sure you are okay is more important Santana." Brittany leaned forward and kissed her slowly molding their lips together. "You come first."

"Thank you." Santana said softly. "What about New York, you have to go drop off the check and sign the lease for the studio baby."

"I know, I'm going next weekend to do that." Brittany told her. "I'm leaving Friday morning and I will back Saturday afternoon. I promise to just do the paperwork and come right back."

Santana nodded. "Ok."

Brittany kissed her again. "Let's get some sleep."

"I love you so much Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"I love you more than I could ever show or tell you Santana." Brittany whispered out while kissing her on the neck a few times and resting her face on the Latina's shoulder, wrapping her arm around Mackenzie and Santana. She kissed Mackenzie softly on the cheek and closed her eyes.

**Sunday 8am**

Brittany and Santana were sleep with Brittany spooning the Latina and holding her tightly.

"Ok, everyone remember what they are supposed to do?" Noah asked his siblings with a smile out in the hall. They all nodded happily. "Ok let's go."

Noah knocked on the door. Santana stirred and opened her eyes. "Come in." She called out sleepily as Brittany held her tighter.

"Happy Mother's Day!" All four kids screamed out.

Brittany and Santana opened their eyes and sat up to a big surprise. Mackenzie had two bouquets of flowers in her little hands. Ashton had two jewelry boxes, Carter had 2 fist fulls of balloons. Noah was holding a tray of breakfast.

"What is all of this?" Santana asked while a huge smile as Mackenzie climbed in bed.

"It's mommy's day." She said with a smile while looking back at Noah, who winked at her. "Momma gets yeyow flowers cuz her hair is yeyow." She said while handing the bouquet of yellow long stem roses to Brittany. "And mommy gets flores roja cuz her cheeks get red when she's happy." Mackenzie replied with a smile while handing Santana the bouquet of red roses.

"Gracias mijia." Santana said with a smile from ear to ear while kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks!" Brittany added happily while hugging Mackenzie tightly before the little blonde crawled over and sat in Santana's lap.

"Go ahead Carter." Noah coaxed.

Carter stepped forward while he opened his hands and let the balloons fill the room, he then pulled out a bag of confetti tossing it in the air and a can of silly string and sprayed everywhere with a smile. Mackenzie's eyes widened as she tried to catch the confetti floating through the air. Santana scooted closer to Brittany as the blonde wrapped her arm around her.

Carter then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I have a poem." He said shyly.

_My mom is really great;_

_She's sweet as she can be;_

_When I need some help, I know_

_She's always there for me._

_Mom loves me all the time,_

_Even when I'm a pest;_

_She always takes good care of me;_

_My mother is the best._

"Both of you." He whispered. "Happy Mother's Day."

Santana wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Carter." She said happily. Brittany nodded. "That was sweet baby."

"Grey." Noah stated.

Ashton handed the ladies each a ring box. "We put our money together….well mostly Noah's money." He laughed. "You have to open them at the same time."

They both opened the boxes and gasped loudly. They each had a white gold half of a heart. Santana's was covered in yellow diamonds, while Brittany's was covered in pink diamonds.

"Me and Noah's first name's are on your piece mommy and our middle names on yours momma." Ashton started. "And the reverse for Carter and Mackey's names."

Brittany and Santana quickly flipped the hearts over. "So when you put the pieces together it makes our names, with your initials underneath." He ended with a smile. "Because both no matter what science says, you both made us and are our mothers."

"These are beautiful!" Brittany beamed.

"Noah, how did you afford these?" Santana asked slowly.

"I wrote and produced a song for a Grammy award winning diva that happens to be one of the 2 main ladies in my life, and and I'm lucky enough to call her mom." Noah stated. "The other main lady is married to her." He winked at Brittany. "So I had a little money to spend, and who better to spend it on than my mothers? Happy mother's day to you both."

"Oh and here's some breakfast." He added with a smile while setting the tray on the bed, which contained pancakes, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and toast. There was orange juice in champagne flutes and a mug of coffee for the two of them to share.

"Are these mimosas?" Santana asked while raising her eyebrow.

Noah shook his head. "Just OJ."

"Thank you all so much." Brittany said as they all exchanged kisses and hugs.

"Ok, let's go ready for the 2nd part." Noah said with a smile while lifting Mackenzie.

"2nd part?" Santana asked while eating a sausage.

"Yeah, part 2 starts in 2 hours in the family room." Noah said.

"Don't be late." Carter yelled out while running out of the room.

"We have the world's greatest kids." Brittany said after Ashton waved and closed the door.

"Yeah we do." Santana replied while moving the tray and straddling Brittany. "Happy Mother's Day baby." She said softly while slowly peppering kisses to Brittany's face.

"Happy Mother's day to you." Brittany said with a smile while hugging Santana tightly. "Thank you for giving me the gift of motherhood even before I carried Mackenzie." She kissed Santana passionately while rolling her hips up. "You will get your gift a little later." She winked. "Right now I want some breakfast."

Santana turned around quickly and held up a sausage to the blonde's mouth. "I love you Brit." Santana mumbled in between bites. "Right now mainly for teaching Noah how to make pancakes exactly like you….these are damn good."

Brittany laughed. "Stop hogging them and share."

2 hours later Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch in the family room, they were presented with pictures that Mackenzie and Carter colored, as well as a scrapbook of photographs Ashton had been taking of the family with his camera.

Noah came in carrying the keyboard from the studio. "Uh, that's not supposed to leave the studio Noah." Santana said quickly. "Please be careful that's very very expensive."

"I will." Noah said with a smile. "You heard me working on a song a while ago and asked who it was for." Santana nodded. "I told you it was for someone special." Santana nodded slowly again. "I wrote the both of you a song."

"You are going to sing it?" Brittany asked with as huge smile.

Noah nodded as he started playing the melody on the keyboard.

_You taught me everything_

_And everything you've given me_

_I always keep it inside_

_You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything_

_Or anyone I can be_

_And it just wouldn't feel right_

_If I didn't have you by my side_

_You were there for me to love and care for me_

_When skies were grey_

_Whenever I was down_

_You were always there to comfort me_

_And no one else can be what you have been to me_

_You'll always be you always will be the girls_

_In my life for all times_

Ashton and Carter then joined

_Mamas, mamas you know I love you_

_Oh you know I love you_

_Mamas, mamas you're the queens of my heart_

_Your love is like_

_Tears from the stars_

_Mamas, I just want you to know_

_Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

Noah began singing by himself again.

_You're always down for me_

_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_

_You showed me right from my wrong_

_Yes you did_

_And you took up for me_

_When everyone was downin' me_

_You always did understand_

_You gave me strength to go on_

_There were so many times_

_Looking back when I was so afraid_

_And then you come to me_

_And say to me I can face anything_

_And no one else can do_

_What you have done for me_

_You'll always be_

_You will always be the girls in my life, ooh oh_

By the end of the song Brittany and Santana had full streams of tears flowing from their eyes.

"N-noah." Santana stuttered out. "That was so beautiful baby."

"We have a song writer on our hands." Brittany said to Santana.

"I love you both so much." He said while walking over to them and hugging them tightly.

That night Brittany and Santana got out of a long hot bath together and were settling in bed to continue their night. Santana slowly took Brittany's towel off and kissed down her body. "We haven't had sex in a week Brit." Santana noted while massaging the blonde's breast. "I need and want you so bad right now, my chest is better, my heart feels strong." She pulled Brittany's bottom lip through her teeth. "I need you baby."

Brittany nodded and flipped them over. "Mackenzie is fast asleep in her own bed, so I think we can play tonight." She said while nibbling on the Latina's collarbone. "Your body is beautiful San." She whispered while lying next to Santana and running her hand up and down the Latina's body slowly while kissing her on the neck.

There was a knock on the door. Santana sighed. "One second." She called out while the two of them slipped under the covers quickly pulling them up to their neck.

"Come in." Brittany said after checking to make sure they were completely covered.

Noah peeped his head in. "I just wanted to say good night, and hope you enjoyed your day."

"Today was amazing Noah." Santana said with a smile. "Thanks for everything you did baby."

"You're welcome" He said shyly. "I also wanted to say it was really cool that you apologized to Karly the other night."

"She told you about that?" Brittany asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

"She's using you Noah, well she was at least, she had a change of heart I guess." Santana blurted out.

"San!" Brittany said quickly.

"Shit, sorry, I couldn't keep it in anymore." Santana said softly. "I'm sorry Noah."

Noah smiled. "Don't be, I knew she was up to something, I knew she was using me from the first time she came over here. I heard her phone call when I was in the garage."

"Why are you okay with that?" Santana asked.

"Because I'm using her too." Noah replied with a shrug. "Good night." He said while kissing them both on the cheek and leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Santana asked while looking at Brittany.


	15. Surprise

**Surprise update - thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Brittany came home from teaching a few classes at her studio and dropped her duffle bag by the door. She was stunned at how quiet the house was. She knew Santana was home since her truck was in the driveway, which was odd considering the Latina never left her truck out in the driveway. Santana got a brand new red Mercedes truck from the record label a few months ago when her last album was officially certified as platinum. She treated that truck like a 5th child and always put it in the garage, even if she was only home for a few minutes, so the truck being in the driveway was odd to Brittany. Brittany walked further into the house and immediately grew uncomfortable with the silence. There was virtually no noise aside from the faint squeaks of toys coming from the puppies blanketing the house.

It was noon so Brittany expected to hear the TV, Mackey talking or playing, Santana maybe singing as she made lunch, or even just hear her talking on the phone, but nothing...complete silence. Brittany instantly began to panic and ran through the house looking for the Latina. She went down to the studio, the game room, the bowling alley, and Santana's office. She then ran up to Mackenzie's room, which was empty as well. She finally ran up to the third level of the house towards their bedroom. "San!" She yelled out, immediately fearing the worse.

"San!" She screamed out while busting through the bedroom door and sighing in relief when she saw the Latina laying down napping with Mackenzie.

Santana stirred from the noise and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily as Brittany sat down on the bed and quickly kissed all over her faceher while looking her over. "Brittany what's wrong?" She asked again while rubbing Mackenzie on the back to make sure she stayed asleep.

"Your truck is outside and the house was so quiet I thought something happened." She said shyly.

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand kissing it softly. "I'm fine Brit. The truck is outside because I have a surprise for you in the garage. I'm only laying down because Mackey wouldn't leave my side today, so I ended up taking a nap with her."

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked while leaning down and kissing their daughter softly on the top of her head. The little blonde stirred and exhaled while moving closer to Santana. The Latina rested her hand on her daughters back and rubbed lightly to settle her back down.

"Yeah, I think so. She's just been really clingy since I got out of the hospital. She's even worse when you go to work." Santana said while patting the space next to her daughter. "Lay down with us."

Brittany smiled and slipped her shoes off before lying down on the other side of Mackenzie facing Santana. She placed her hand on the Latinas chest to check her heartbeat, which had become routine for Brittany when she laid down and got up. She was constantly checking to make sure the Latina was breathing normally and her heart wasn't racing. She then leaned forward and kissed Santana again while stroking her hair. "I'm glad you are okay."

"How was your class?" Santana asked while reaching over and slipping her hand under Brittany's t-shirt and running her fingers over her abs.

"Good." Brittany told her while smoothing out Mackenzie's shirt. "I didn't wrap my knee up today." Brittany said proudly.

"Really?" Santana asked with wide eyes. "You taught 3 classes this morning right?"

Brittany nodded. "They were only 40 minute classes and I mean I'm not dancing hard core in them but that's still good."

"Yeah it is Brit," Santana assured her with a smile. "So the exercises the doctor gave you last week are working? I mean, they are keeping your knee loose right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Brittany agreed. "I still want to get a cortisone shot San, I still get stiff sometimes after."

Santana blinked slowly while exhaling. "I know you do Brit, and I thought about it and I'm willing to compromise since you pulled out of the summer tour. If the shot will help your knee stay somewhat strong so you can keep teaching then I will agree for you to get one shot." Santana cleared her throat. "I want you to be loose and ready if you need to dance as an alternate."

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Just one shot Brit." Santana said quickly while holding up a finger. "I want to get as much information as possible beforehand. Let me do enough research to where I feel comfortable first. I want to know all the risks, side effects, everything baby. Ok?"

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana hungrily. "Of course San! Hell you can pick the doctor if you want." Brittany rushed out with a smile.

Santana laughed. "How does your leg feel right now?"

Brittany lifted her leg and bent her knee a few times. "It feels pretty good still. I'm going to do a little dancing down in the studio, to keep it warmed up."

"Sounds good." Santana said through a yawn. "I booked your flight to New York on Friday for you this morning, and I got your hotel for you."

"Thanks baby." Brittany said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Your flight leaves at 5am so you will probably have to say goodbye to the kids tomorrow night. I printed everything out and put it on the dresser for you."

"Ok, I will spend all evening with them tomorrow then. Did you eat lunch yet?" Brittany asked.

"No, she literally won't leave my side; she's been in my lap all morning watching cartoons." Santana replied.

"San…." Brittany said warningly.

"I know, I know Brit," Santana whispered out. "This week has been rough on her though."

"You are clinging to her as well baby." Brittany told her. "I'm going to make a light lunch for us, go back to sleep." She kissed Santana before standing up and leaving the room. Santana closed her eyes again and held Mackenzie tighter as she fell back asleep herself.

* * *

Santana woke up over an hour later and saw she was alone in bed. She rolled over and checked her phone and saw she had a missed call from Hannah. She stretched and sat up to call her sister in law back.

**_Hey Hannah what's up babe_**

_Hey San, I called to see how you were feeling_

**_I feel good; Brit still wont let me lift a finger around the house so I'm stress free_** She laughed

_You know you scared her shitless right?_

**_Yeah I know, Mackenzie seeing me in the hospital has her super clingy as well_**

_Yeah, Brit told me, she still going to New York this weekend?_

**_Yeah I just booked her flight and hotel, she leaves Friday morning and comes back late Saturday night_**

_I'm going to come over and help you with the kids this weekend_

**_Han I'm fine honey, you don't have to do that_**

_I love hanging out with my niece and nephews….you know that. It would be my pleasure._

**_Ok, well I can run a few errands and hopefully get this song recorded at the studio with Zack_**

_Well, then it's settled, I'll be over Friday morning so you can take Brit to the airport_

**_Great thanks Han, I will talk to you later honey_**

_Ok, tell Brit to call me_

Santana slipped her phone in her pocket and went downstairs to find Brittany and Mackey. She went to the sunroom and gave the puppies fresh water in their bowls and laughed at how fast they all ran over to drink. "You guys were thirsty huh?" She reached down and rubbed Cinderella's head who always came over and rubbed her head on the Latina's leg when Santana fed or gave them fresh water before drinking. She then tossed a few pieces of lettuce in for the turtles, and feed the fish in both aquariums. "It's a freaking zoo in this damn house. We are _not_ getting more pets." She mumbled while changing the litter box for Tubby.

She then grabbed a bottle of water for Brittany and a juice box for Mackenzie and headed downstairs where she suspected Mackenzie was watching Brittany dance. Santana walked in the studio quietly and smiled when she saw Brittany and Mackenzie wearing matching outfits, white leotards with bright pink tutus, and doing a ballet routine together.

Santana pulled her phone out and began recording the pair as Brittany did a few lifts with the little blonde, who was going through the routine perfectly. Once the song finished and the girls ended the routine Santana stood up and clapped and whistled, getting their attention.

Brittany laughed as Mackenzie ran straight in the Latina's arms. "Did you see me mommy?" She asked happily. "I'm a ballerina!"

"I sure did, you are the prettiest bestest ballerina I've ever seen." Santana told her with a smile. "You two are too cute for words!" She gushed while kissing Mackenzie on the check before setting her down and opening her juice box for her. "Drink slowly Mack, don't spill in here ok?"

Mackenzie nodded and sat down on a mat Brittany had in the corner and drank her juice. Santana then handed Brittany a bottle of water, she picked up a towel and dabbed her wife's face to get the sweat off before giving a chaste kiss on the lips and resting her hands on her hips. "Watching you dance still gives me goose bumps." She whispered out with a smile.

"Thanks baby." Brittany blushed. "We really looked good?" Brittany asked while drinking.

"Absolutely, and I'm not just saying that because I'm biased." Santana laughed. "To only be 3 she's really good B, you are doing a great job with her."

"Thanks, I'm going to move her to a more advanced class after her recital." Brittany said while bending her knee and shaking her leg.

"Leg ok?" Santana asked quickly.

"Still feels good." Brittany gushed happily.

"When is her recital?" Santana asked while glancing over at their daughter, who was now twirling perfectly in the corner.

"June 20 for her current class." Brittany told her. "I think she has a solo."

"Shit Brit!" Santana said happily. "Are you serious?!"

Brittany nodded. "Come to the next class."

Santana pulled out her phone and went over her calendar. "I can come Monday, I have afternoon and evening shoots on Tuesday and Wednesday."

"I made some sandwiches for lunch." Brittany told her. "I wanted to wait for you to eat, so they are in the fridge. Ready for lunch?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, I want to give you your surprise in the garage as well."

After lunch, Mackenzie was in the sunroom playing with the puppies, whom were all climbing over each other for her attention. Santana led Brittany to the garage; she walked behind the blonde with one arm around her waist and the other hand over her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Brittany you completed another dream and goal by buying this new studio." Santana started. "You inspire me so much baby by your determination, your business savvy, your tenacity, just by being you." Santana whispered while kissing her on the neck softly. "You loved my truck when I got it from the label, so I got you matching white one." She moved her hand from Brittany's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed out while running over to the truck that had a huge white bow on the hood. The truck was completely decked out and top of the line, it was identical to Santana's in features and interior, the only difference was this truck was white. "San..." Brittany breathed out.

"You deserve it baby." Santana gushed as Brittany pinned her against the truck and kissed her quickly sticking her tongue deep in the Latina's mouth and moaning softly when Santana's tongue became dominant. Brittany leaned on Santana and softly attacked her neck as the Latina ran her hands over Brittany's back.

"Thank you so much San." Brittany said with a smile. "You spoil me so much."

Santana smiled. "You spoil me with love." She whispered while kissing Brittany again.

"You two are gross, in the garage really?" Mercedes laughed as she stuck her head out in the garage.

Santana groaned. "Why are you here Cedes?"

"To visit Mackey, duh." Mercedes replied with a smirk while sticking her tongue out.

"No tongues out!" Santana laughed. "You know the rules."

"Does Brittany because pretty sure her tongue…" Mercedes started.

"Ok, ok, ok." Brittany laughed while quickly cutting her off.

"We will finish this later." Santana whispered to Brittany while kissing her again and quickly squeezing her breasts. "Take your truck out for a spin." She smiled while tossing Brittany the keys.

Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and hopped in quickly. "I'm just going to go around the block."

Santana walked back in the house and saw Mercedes letting the puppies out in the backyard as Mackenzie chased them. She went and sat down at one of the patio chairs and waited for the diva to join here. Mercedes walked over and greeted her properly finally.

"Your key is for emergencies." Santana laughed. "Not to interrupt our sexy times."

"You two have sex all damn day." Mercedes teased. "It's a toss up no matter what time I come. I see B's truck got delivered, was she surprised?"

Santana smiled. "Yeah, thanks for all your help with it, she will be more surprised when she finds the plane tickets to Brazil and the new wedding band in the center console.

"You two spoil each other so much." Mercedes said with a big smile.

"I can't help." Santana blushed. "I fall more and more in love with Brit everyday."

"So you two are renewing your vows right?" Mercedes asked.

Santana nodded. "Would you mind singing?"

"Absolutely not!" Mercedes smiled. "Of course I will sing."

"Thanks. Can you believe we've been married 10 years?" Santana said shaking her head. "It seems unreal."

"You two were made for each San, you will be married for 100 more years." Mercedes winked.

"Careful Mackey!" Santana called out as the little blonde was running and tripped. "Get up sweetheart you are okay." Mackenzie got up slowly and wiped her legs off before running again and chasing the puppies, which were very much into the game.

"So you got your wish, Brit pulled out of the tour." Mercedes stated. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, but it's bittersweet." Santana said softly.

"Santana, what the hell? You damn near threatened this woman with your marriage to retire and now that she is practically doing that, and you are having 2nd thoughts?" Mercedes hissed out.

Santana dropped her head in her hands. "I just want Brittany happy Cedes, and healthy."

"Dancing makes her happy San, you know that." Mercedes said softly. "Don't let Brit throw her career away if she doesn't need to. You can't have it all San." Mercedes looked down at her watch. "I gotta get to the studio, Zack need your there at 6 tonight, to finish your song."

Santana nodded. "Ok, I will call you later."

* * *

**Friday 3am**

Santana's alarm went off to wake the pair up so she could take Brittany to the airport. She rolled over and kissed her wife awake. "Wake up baby." Santana said softly while rubbing Brittany's back. The pair planned a romantic evening that was supposed to lead to a passionate love making session, but they were too tired and settled for sleeping naked just so they could feel each other's body.

Brittany sighed and opened her eyes. "Good morning." She whispered out while kissing Santana softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." Santana smiled. "You?"

"Amazing." Brittany replied. "You were in my dreams."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany once again before nestling her face in the blonde's neck and hugging her tight. "Ready for today?"

Brittany nodded. "The signing is actually Saturday afternoon at 1pm, I officially get the studio then, you know the keys and stuff. Today I'm just meeting with some of the potential staff Nicko interviewed."

"So you are just doing interviews today?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, and maybe a little shopping this afternoon for my babies." She winked. "I need to pick up some new bikinis. I can't wait to go to Brazil with you San, are the kids going?"

Santana shook her head. "Just us baby, we need a vacation. A real vacation." Santana told her. "The Hawaii trip with the kids should be enough to keep them from going stir crazy. I booked that house yesterday too."

"Sounds good." Brittany leaned forward and began kissing all over the Latina's chest. "We haven't had sex in like 2 weeks Sanny." Brittany whined while taking a quickly erected nipple in her mouth. "I want you so bad baby...I need you."

Santana opened her legs so Brittany could slip in between them. "We keep getting interrupted or are too tired." Santana moaned out as Brittany swirled her tongue over her nipple and blew softly on the wetness.

"There is no way we could get interrupted now." Brittany whispered out in Santana's ear as she slowly slid her hand down and ran a finger through the Latina's dripping folds already. "Everyone in this house should be sleep." Santana brought Brittany's mouth back to hers and kissed her. Brittany was just about to stick her finger in when there was a knock on the door.

"The universe hates us!" Santana whined out.

"Shhh….maybe they will go back to sleep." Brittany said softly. There was another knock on the door.

Santana picked up a pillow and placed it over her face screaming into it. Brittany sighed. "Who is it and why aren't you sleep?" She called out while rolling off of Santana.

"It's me." Ashton said softly. "I wanted to see you before you left, so I set my alarm."

"One second baby." Brittany called out. She moved the pillow and kissed Santana's pout away before quickly putting on some clothes and tossing clothes to Santana. "Come on in." She called out once they were fully clothed.

"I set my alarm to say bye to you." Ashton said while hugging Brittany.

"Awwww, I'll be back tomorrow night honey." Brittany assured him.

"I know." He replied. "I still wanted to say bye, you won't be here tomorrow when I wake up."

"That's true, how about I Skype you?" Brittany suggested. "We can say good morning that way."

Ashton smiled at her. "That works."

"Go back to bed baby, you only have a half day of school today." Santana told him with a smile.

"Can you take some cool pictures for me?" He asked with a smile.

"I promise to take the coolest pictures I can find." Brittany said with a smile. "Bye baby, I love you."

"I love you too." He said shyly while leaving the room.

"Let's start getting you ready Brit, I don't want you to miss your flight." Santana said while standing up and getting out of bed.

* * *

"Did you remember everything Brit?" Santana asked as she stood in the airport with Brittany. "Got the check?"

Brittany nodded. "I have everything San."

"Your phone charger?" Santana replied while raising her eyebrow. Brittany's eyes widened. Santana laughed and pulled it out of her purse and handed it to her. "You always forget it, so I grabbed it. This is why we have like 50 iPhone cords all over the house. You end up buying one on every trip you take."

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile while pulling Santana close and holding her tightly. "Are you sure you are going to be ok this weekend?" Brittany asked while staring into Santana's eyes.

Santana kissed her softly. "I'm fine Brit, don't worry baby." She said confidently.

"I just don't want to get a call that you had another panic attack." Brittany said worriedly.

"That was 2 weeks ago baby." Santana whispered while glancing around. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Brittany rested her hand on the Latina's chest and smiled. "Ok."

"Go take New York by storm B." Santana said with a big smile.

Brittany looked down at her watch. "Ok, I gotta get to the gate." She hugged Santana tightly rubbing her back before kissing her passionately as dozens of camera flashes went off at the pair. "The paps found you." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. "Get out of here safely."

"I will, love you baby, see you tomorrow." Santana whispered back.

"I will call you as soon as I land." Brittany told her. Santana nodded and kissed Brittany on the neck before slipping her sunglasses on and letting her go.

* * *

**1pm**

Santana was driving home after picking up Ashton and Carter who had a half-day of school since it was the last day. "How about we go to lunch?" She suggested.

"Mackey's not here." Carter said quickly.

"Mackey is with Aunt Hannah." Santana replied while glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "I thought just the three of us could go to lunch." She smiled.

"Can we get spaghetti?" He asked happily.

Santana laughed. "If that's what you want sweetheart."

"Where are we going?" Ashton asked.

"Let's go get Italian, is that ok?" Santana asked. Both boys nodded quickly.

Once they entered the restaurant and ordered. Santana cleared her throat. "I wanted to talk about what happened to me a few weeks ago and answer any questions you boys may have." She said softly.

"You got sick." Carter said quickly. "So we went to the hospital."

Santana nodded. "That's right."

"Noah said you couldn't breathe," Ashton said quietly as his eyes turned red. "You can die if you can't breathe." Carter's eyes instantly widened as he glanced over at Santana quickly.

Santana reached over and grabbed both of her son's hands. "I'm not going to die baby." She said quickly while looking between the two of them. "I'm not, I'm okay."

"What happened?" Ashton asked as Santana leaned over and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"Umm, well I got really nervous, and it made me sick. Like, let' say you have a test for school and you study really, really hard, and you think you are prepared, but when the teacher puts the test on your desk, you freeze up?" They both nodded. "You get that weird feeling in your stomach and chest." She added softly. "Sometimes I feel that way suddenly without warning, and it takes me off guard."

"So you get so sad and you can't breathe?" Carter asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Umm, kind of. I start to panic and it makes it hard for me to breathe sometimes." Santana tried to explain.

"Fight or flight." Ashton said quickly. "Your body doesn't know which one to do, and it causes an internal struggle."

Santana smiled. "You are such a little genius baby, that's right."

"Are you sick now?" Carter asked while wringing his wrist, a nervous habit he inherited from Santana.

Santana stilled his hands. "No baby, I'm fine now."

"Good." Carter said happily.

"Can I learn CPR?" Ashton asked as the waiter brought out their lunch. "So if momma is gone I can help you?"

Santana smiled. "That's a great idea Grey."

"Me too." Carter said quickly while stuffing spaghetti in his mouth.

"How about we all learn CPR, in case anyone in the house needs it?" Santana suggested while moving Carter's glass of juice closer to her, sensing he would knocking it over sooner or later.

They ate in silence for a while before Santana spoke up. "So, we are going to Hawaii for vacation this summer. You guys excited?" She stated with a smile to lighten up the mood at the table. Ashton and Carter both began to talk excitedly over each other.

* * *

**8pm**

Brittany got back to her hotel room carrying a few bags from her impromptu shopping trip. She pulled out her cell phone to call Santana, when she noticed a pile of rose petals outside her room door. She leaned back and looked at the number next to the door to make sure she was at the right room. She shrugged and opened the door dropping everything when she saw Santana sitting naked on a pile of rose petals on the couch in the living portion of her suite. The Latina was holding a glass of champagne and a long stem rose.

"Surprise." Santana said with a big smile.

She ran quickly to Santana, who stood up, and hugged her tightly before kissing her. "What are you doing here?" She asked happily.

"I didn't want to miss your big day tomorrow. I want to be right by your side when you get the keys Brit." Santana told her with a smile. "I'm so proud of you baby."

Brittany picked her up and laid her on the couch. "I'm assuming the kids aren't here since you are naked." Brittany said while laying on the Latina.

Santana shook her head while unbuttoning Brittany's shirt. "They ditched me for Aunt Hannah this weekend." Santana said in mock hurt. "As if Hannah is more fun than me." She laughed.

Brittany finished taking her shirt off as Santana unbuttoned her jeans. "Of course Aunt Hannah is fun." Brittany smiled. "But I'm glad you are here." She whispered out as she kicked her pants off and kissed Santana. "How long have you had this planned?"

Santana unclasped Brittany's bra and tossed it over the couch. She then sat up so Brittany was straddling her and began kissing her chest while running her hands up and down the blonde's back. "Spur of the moment trip." Santana rasped out while moving her hands and massaging her wife's chest. She leaned forward and licked a trail from Brittany's neck down between the valley of her breast. "Mmmmmmm" She moaned out.

Brittany's head rolled back as she shuddered when Santana licked the same trail back up and began sucking on her pulse point. "I need you now San." Brittany said quickly while standing up and carrying Santana to the bedroom. She laid her down and slowly spread her legs open kissing her thighs before slowly sticking her tongue in Santana. The Latina moaned and rolled her hips into Brittany's mouth. Brittany kept a slow but steady pace of licking the Latina, making sure her tongue touched every part of her wife's core that she could reach. "I've missed your body baby." Brittany whispered into her core but flicking her tongue over Santana's clit. She gripped Santana and wrapped her legs around her back pushing her face as far into Santana as she could.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeee." Santana moaned out while fisting Brittany's hair and pushing face impossibly closer into her core. Brittany smiled and sucked hard on Santana causing her to scream out and squirt into Brittany's mouth. Brittany smiled in accomplishment and continued licking her until the Latina's body relaxed. She then crawled up Santana's body and laid on her kissing her passionately allowing Santana to taste herself.

Santana flipped them over and licked her fingers before quickly sticking them in Brittany and pumping. "I love you baby." She whispered out while kissing Brittany's neck and picking up her rhythm. "I love you so much Brit." She repeated while kissing the blonde on the neck softly. Brittany began rocking her hips into Santana's hand and moaning loudly. "Faster Sanny...deeper baby." Santana moved down and flicked her tongue over Brittany's clit while pumping as fast as she could. With one final flick of her tongue and the perfect curl of Santana's fingers Brittany's body tensed and went over the edge. Her mouth was open to scream out in ecstasy but she was rendered speechless and instead simply pulled Santana back up and held her tightly while peppering kisses on her face.

They spent the next few hours getting reacquainted with each other's bodies over and over.

* * *

**Back in LA**

"Aunt Hannah can I go outside?" Carter asked while running in the kitchen with all 3 puppies close on his heels.

Hannah shook her head. "It's late and it's getting dark out Carter, you can play with the puppies in the sunroom." She replied over her shoulder. "Dinner is almost done anyways."

"Dinner's almost done." Mackenzie mimicked from her stop on the counter, where she was shaking cheese on the salad.

"Shut up Mackey!" Carter said angrily.

"Carter!" Hannah said quickly. "Why would say that?"

"No one was talking to her." He shrugged.

"Why don't you go sit in your room for a while." Hannah suggested.

"Why?" He countered back.

"Because that's not how you talk to your sister Carter, I know your moms don't allow that, and I'm not going to either." Hannah said while kneeling down she was she looking in his eyes. "Go on up to your room and I will come get you when dinner is ready."

Carter sighed and ran towards his room bumping into Noah and Karly on the way. "Hey Aunt Hannah." Noah replied. "Is it okay if Karly stays for dinner?"

Hannah looked over at the pair. "Sure, I guess."

"Can I do anything to help?" Karly asked.

Mackenzie made a face. "I don't like you." She said with Santana's signature glare. "He's my Noah, not yours."

Noah laughed and kissed Mackenzie on the cheek. "You can't share me Mackey?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "You're mine." She said sadly while hugging Noah as he lifted her up.

"Why don't we watch cartoons until dinner is done? Just us two." Noah told her causing her to smile happily as he carried her out of the kitchen.

"You don't like me do you?" Karly asked Hannah while setting the salad on the kitchen table.

"You should be more concerned if San and Brit like you than me." Hannah said softly while pulling the chicken out of the oven.

"Yeah, but you are important to Noah too." Karly responded while leaning on the counter. "He talks about you all the time."

Hannah sighed. "Ok, no I don't like you, and I probably never will. I heard about the phone call and while I've also heard that you had a change of heart and aren't going to go through with whatever the plan was, I don't care. You've made a terrible first impression on the family and I can't look past that. I love Noah like a son, he's my first nephew, and we spent a lot of time together when we were younger, and I'll do whatever I can to protect him. San and Brit may have forgiven you but I haven't and I won't."

"That's a little unfair isn't it?" Karly asked.

"It's unfair for you to start a relationship with someone with the sole intent of deceit." Hannah hissed out. "Look, we should just stay out of each other's way. I'm not his mother so I don't have to play nice with you."

"That's not what happened." Karly said quickly.

"So what did?" Hannah hissed back.

Karly swallowed thickly as Noah walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "Everything okay in here?" He asked while sensing the tension and looking at Karly.

"Ask your aunt." Karly snapped.

"I asked you." Noah countered back.

"You are so spoiled Noah, do you run behind your mother, aunts, and fake aunts for everything?" Karly asked. "You always take their side."

"Whaa…what the hell?" Noah growled out. "What are you talking about? All I did was ask a question."

"Nothing." Karly replied. "I need to get home, I will text you later." She said while picking up her purse. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly left the house.

Hannah quietly began fixing plates for everyone. "What just happened?" Noah asked Hannah.

"Karly's true colors are starting to come out." Hannah shrugged.

Noah sighed and left the kitchen.

Later that night after Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie were asleep. Hannah went down to the workout room where Noah was attacking the punching bag. She knocked lightly on the door and came in when Noah turned around.

"Hey." Hannah said with a smile. "Who's face are you picturing on the that bag right now?" She laughed. "Because I sure wouldn't want to be them."

Noah stopped punching the bag and hugged it to stop it from moving. He then took the gloves off. "Richard's."

Hannah coughed as she lost her breath, not expecting that answer. "Richard as in your father?"

Noah sat down on the bench press and nodded. "He isn't my father! He's a stupid sperm donor. Did you know he raped my mom and that's how I was conceived?"

Hannah steadied her breathing and sat down. "Yeah I did." She said softly. "How did you find out?"

"Karly showed me an article she found on the Internet." Noah said angrily.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hannah asked him. Noah nodded while unlacing his shoes. "What do you see in Karly past her looks?"

"When I first met her, she was really pretty. Then we hung out a few times at school and she seemed really cool. She didn't seem to care that my moms were gay and rich. She just seemed interested in me." Noah responded.

"And now…" Hannah probed.

"I heard her on the phone that she was scheming on me, and I lost respect for her." He growled out.

"So why are you still dating her?" Hannah asked. "Noah you probably have girls lined up to date you, or just get a hello from you. Why pick someone you know is using you?"

"Because I'm using her too." Noah said with a shrug.

"Using her for what?" Hannah asked quickly.

"Her uncle is a PI, private investigator, and I hoping he can give me more information about Richard." Noah said. "I don't think he is really dead."

Hannah gasped loudly. "What…why? No, he's dead Noah, I was at the house when the police came over and said he hung himself in jail."

"Karly said that happens all the time, and she thinks that they got they got inmates mixed up or something."

"He's dead Noah." Hannah repeated.

"Then why did I get a letter from a Richard Garcia, from the LA Department of Corrections a month ago." Noah told her while fire in his eyes.

"Oh my God." Hannah whispered out. "San doesn't know about this?" Noah shook his head. "You have to tell her Noah….what did the letter say?"

Noah sighed. "Well…."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger!**


	16. Congratulations!

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews and PM conversations...I love chatting with you all. **

**The italics this chapter is a flashback**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**12am New York**

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed in each other's arms in and out of sleep after making love slow and sensually to one another for the past few hours. Brittany opened her eyes and smiled when Santana was staring right back at her. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I thought you were sleep." She whispered out while sliding her hand from the Latina's back down to her butt and back up again slowly.

"No, I was watching you sleep." Santana said shyly. "You are beautiful even when you are sleep baby." She added with a smile.

Brittany blushed and kissed her again slowly slipping her tongue in and caressing it against Santana's causing the Latina to moan softly in to the kiss and lightly sink her nails in Brittany's back. "I can't go another round right now Brit." Santana laughed. "I wouldn't last longer than a few minutes."

"Why don't we order some room service so you can get your strength back up?" Brittany said with a smile. "Want to share a burger with me?"

"Sounds good." Santana replied while laying her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany reached over and grabbed the phone to order. "Get a fruit salad too B." Santana said softly while closing her eyes.

After Brittany ordered and put the phone back, she began massaging Santana's shoulders while kissing them softly. "You're tense San."

"I'm ok Brit." Santana said quickly.

"San…you know what the doctor said baby." Brittany sternly.

Santana turned her head to face her wife. "I'm fine Brittany…I promise baby, but I do want to talk about something a little later."

"Ok." Brittany nodded. "But we are going to take full advantage of this hotel room and no kids tonight." Brittany said with a smirk while lifting Santana's arm and kissing down to her fingers and then sucking seductively on them.

"W-we sure will baby, we are staying until Sunday night." Santana told her while intertwining her legs with Brittany's to move closer. "I have the room for the weekend, so we can go to a nice dinner to celebrate tomorrow night as well."

"You are full of surprises this week aren't you?" Brittany said happily.

"I just want you to be happy baby." Santana said softly. "If you are happy, then I am too."

"You always make me happy Santana, I love you so much baby." Brittany said softly as the two began another heated make out session. "Want to take a shower with me and get cleaned up before the food gets here."

"I would love to." Santana replied with a smile.

The two took a hot shower together washing each other slowly while exchanging soft kisses all over their bodies which led to Brittany not being able to help herself and grinding on the Latina's thigh and climaxing once more while Santana held her tightly and peppered wet kisses to her neck as she came down. They then got out of the shower and put on the hotel robes before they headed out to the living room portion of the suite just as room service knocked on the door. Brittany answered the door and reached in Santana's jacket, which was by the door, and gave the man a tip.

Brittany wheeled the tray over and cut the burger in half for the both of them to share while scooping the fruit salad on their plates and handing one to Santana with a big smile. They ate in silence, well Brittany ate, Santana poked around her food. Brittany looked over at the Latina with a mouth full of ketchup and mustard. "Don't like the burger?" She asked.

Santana laughed softly and leaned over kissing the ketchup and mustard off. "I think Carter gets his messy eating from you not me."

Brittany blushed and licked her lips. "Thanks for getting that. Seriously, why aren't you eating?" She asked again while dipping a fry in ranch and holding it up to the Latina's mouth.

"Are you happy right now Brit?" Santana asked while taking a bite of the burger.

"Yeah, this burger is amazing. I mean it's just hotel food, and could be because I'm starving," Brittany said happily. "But I like it." She finished with a shrug.

Santana smiled at her. "You are so adorable. I mean are you happy in life, like let's say the Rapture came right this minute and the world ended. Would you be pleased with the way your life was if it ended right now?"

Brittany swallowed the food in her mouth and took a drink of water. "Oh…" She whispered out. "Of course I'm happy. I have you my amazingly beautiful, intelligent, and loving wife, we have our 4 kids that I don't know what I do without any of them, we have great friends and family. We are more than comfortable financially, we are able to provide our kids, and my parents with whatever want and need. I wake up next to you and feel loved every morning. I'm more than happy San." Brittany said softly while picking up Santana's hand and kissing her fingertips. "A-are you not happy?" She asked hesitantly.

Santana sighed. "I'm happy baby, trust me I am." Santana reassured her. "You didn't mention your career. You used to always mention your career whenever someone asked you that. You would mention me, the kids, and dancing was right after. Why didn't you mention it this time?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just didn't think of it I guess."

"You **always** mention dancing Brit." Santana repeated.

"What's the big deal San?" Brittany asked getting agitated.

"I was talking to Mercedes, and she mentioned that dancing makes you happy." Santana started while looking deep into Brittany's eyes. "And I thought about it, and it does, you are always so happy when you call us from different counties or states, or wherever you are. The way you talk about performances and rehearsals, your eyes light up in a way that nothing else can Brit, and I don't want to take that away from you. It's not fair for me to take that away from you." Santana took a deep breath. "I don't want to force you to end your career before you need to. I don't want you to look back 10 years from now and have regrets or resentment. So I want you to get the shot, and finish your tour this summer."

Brittany smiled and leaned over to kiss Santana softly. "Santana, baby, I've had a great career, I've toured the world, met amazing people, danced in front of millions with Beyonce, Rihanna, Ciara, and that's just to name a few. I pushed my career to the limits, while you put yours on hold." Brittany started. "You've retained your career so we could start our family, you stalled it again when I couldn't get pregnant and l-lost a baby." Brittany whispered the last part suddenly being overcome with emotion before she paused to collect herself. Santana reached over and grabbed her hands and squeezed them before softly kissing them over and over knowing how painful it still was for Brittany to talk about her miscarriage. It was extremely painful for Santana to remember that night as well. She quickly wiped away the tear that slipped out of Brittany's eye away with her thumb.

_Santana came running in the house. "Brit? Baby I'm here." She called out while heading straight towards their bedroom. She walked in and saw the blonde curled in a ball on the bed as Quinn sat next to her with a cold towel on her head._

_"Sanny?" Brittany said weakly while opening her eyes._

_"Hey love." Santana said with a soft smile. "Morning sickness turned into afternoon sickness huh?" Brittany nodded and closed her eyes again._

_"Thanks for coming over Q." Santana replied while quickly laying down next to Brittany and kissing her forehead while grabbing her hand and slowly rubbing her thumb over it._

_"No problem, I'm going to take Noah and Ashton to my house for the night, so you can focus on Brit." Quinn said softly._

_"You don't have to do that Q." Santana replied while rubbing Brittany's stomach and planting kisses there._

_"It's not a problem San, I already packed their bags." Quinn told her while rubbing Brittany's back. "Feel better Brit."_

_"Let me walk you to the door Q." Santana stated. "Brit, baby I will be right back up." Santana kissed her softly and stroked her hair as Brittany nodded._

_"She's been throwing up all morning San, and she had some spotting too." Quinn told her when they reached the living room. "She also has a fever. If the fever stays, take her to the hospital. She's pregnant, so you don't want to risk anything."_

_"Spotting is normal right? I mean it's okay?" Santana asked nervously._

_"A little is I think, but just keep a close eye on her, you know how hard it was for Brit to even conceive." Quinn said softly._

_"I know Q, thanks." She replied. "You boys are going to a sleepover by Aunt Q's house." She said happily to Noah, who was now 7, and Ashton who was just over a year."_

_"Momma's sick." Noah told her._

_"Yeah she is but I'm going to make her all better." Santana said with a smile while bundling up Ashton and handing him to Quinn. "Take care of your little brother for me, ok?"_

_"I will." Noah said proudly while picking up his backpack and heading outside._

_Quinn hugged Santana with her free arm. "Call me if you need anything at all and Puck or I will be right over."_

_Santana nodded. "I will, bye bye baby." She said while kissing Ashton on the forehead, earning a smile from him._

_Santana then went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of white soda, pouring it in a glass for Brittany; she then grabbed a bright pink curly straw, hoping that would brighten up her wife a little. She then made her a ham and cheese sandwich, and grabbed a sleeve of saltine crackers._

_She placed everything on a tray and grabbed a rose out of the vase on the kitchen table and headed upstairs. She went back in the room and saw Brittany crawling into bed. She quickly set the tray down on the dresser and ran over to Brittany. "Careful baby." She said softly. "Want to try to eat a little bit?"_

_"I don't know." Brittany croaked out while lying down. "I don't think the baby likes food, I can't keep anything down." She teased._

_Santana laughed. "Well, I know you like food, so you need to try to eat a little bit."_

_"Ok, I guess." Brittany said while exhaling slowly._

_"Let's eat a little lunch together." Santana suggested while setting the tray on the bed and climbing in bed behind Brittany, leaning the blonde back on her. "Baby LP is fussy today huh?" Santana said with a smile while rubbing her stomach._

_"Yeah, they aren't happy." Brittany smiled weakly back._

_"Here drink a little soda; it will help settle your stomach." Santana suggested while lifting the cup._

_"Cool straw." Brittany said happily before drinking._

_"Thought you would like it," Santana replied while picking up half the sandwich and offering it to Brittany. Brittany took a tentative bite and leaned back while Santana continued to rub her stomach. "What's going on in there little guy or baby girl? Not happy swimming around today." She whispered to Brittany's stomach. "You gotta relax and just float around so momma can feel better."_

_After eating Santana laid with Brittany in her arms hoping the blonde would be able to take a nap without getting sick again from eating a sandwich. Santana stayed awake and watched Brittany as she slept. "You are so beautiful while pregnant Brit, I can't wait to watch our baby grow inside of you." She whispered before falling asleep herself._

_Santana woke up around 7pm when she felt Brittany get out of bed and run to the bathroom. She reached her hand out and felt that the bed was wet. "Did you throw up baby?" Santana asked while inwardly cringing at the thought of sticking her hand in a puddle of vomit. "Brit?" She called out again when she heard Brittany groaning and retching in the bathroom._

_"Saaannnnn!" Brittany cried out._

_"I'm coming baby." Santana said quickly while jumping up and running to the bathroom. Brittany was leaning over the toilet holding her stomach while throwing up. Santana then looked down and noticed a trail of blood._

_"No…" She breathed out while freezing in place. "No." She said firmly "Dammit no!" She said angrily to herself. She then ran closer to Brittany and hugged her from behind gently rubbing her stomach. "We gotta get to the hospital baby, you're bleeding."_

_"It hurts San." Brittany cried out._

_"I know baby, I'm so sorry." Santana said while sniffling as another sharp pain rocked Brittany and she screamed out in pain._

_"Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyy" She cried while grabbing her stomach as another puddle of blood seeped through her shorts._

_"I g-g-g-got you B." Santana held her tightly across her chest and peppered kisses to her neck. "Squeeze my hand baby." Santana said while grabbing Brittany's hand as they sank to the bathroom floor._

_"What's h-h-happening." Brittany stuttered out._

_"We gotta get to the hospital baby ok." Santana said as tears streamed down her face. She laid Brittany flat and ran to the sink and got a cold towel and placed it on her forehead. "Don't move Brit, lay real still."_

_Santana then went to the bedroom and slipped on the first pair of shoes she saw and flicked on the lamp, she saw the puddle of blood in the bed and looked down at her hands and saw they were blood stained as well. Her hands began to shake and her breathing quickened. "Stay calm Santana." She told her herself over and over. Her body then betrayed her and she threw up on the bed. After wiping her mouth, she grabbed the blanket that was folded up at the end of the and shakily ran back to the bathroom and picked up Brittany bridal style. Wrapping her in the blanket._

_"I'm scared San." Brittany cried out._

_"I am to Brit, but I got you." Santana said quickly while running down the stairs and straight to the truck. She laid Brittany in the front seat and reclined it all the way before quickly jumping in the driver's seat and speeding to the hospital. "Hold my hand baby." Santana said shakily while grabbing Brittany's hand. "Squeeze it if you need to."_

_"The baby is dying isn't it?" Brittany choked out._

_"I I don't know Brit." Santana said unable to keep her own tears in. "We are going to think positively thought right?"_

_Brittany didn't answer she instead just sobbed quietly. "Right Brit? Positive thoughts."_

_"Ok."_

_They got to a red light and Santana impatiently tapped on the steering wheel as Brittany began to squeeze her hand while groaning and sobbing. "Brit…baby" She said while looking at her wife._

_"Oooooooooooooooooo." Brittany cried out in pain. "It hurts Sanny." She sobbed out as her face tensed up and she curled in a ball in the seat._

_"You look pale Brit, don't pass out, stay with me baby please." Santana cried out while frantically blowing the horn at the car in front of her. "Dammit! Move the fuck out the way!" She yelled out angrily._

_"Brit?" Santana said while quickly glancing over. "Keep talking to me baby please. We will be there in 2 minutes. I promise."_

_"San…" Brittany said weakly._

**_For you, there'll be no more crying, _**

**_For you, the sun will be shining, _**

**_And I feel that when I'm with you, _**

**_It's alright, I know it's right_**

_Santana sang softly. "Sing with me baby." She pleaded as Brittany squeezed her hand tightly again and groaned in pain._

**_To you, I'll give the world _**

**_To you, I'll never be cold_**

**_ 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_**

**_It's alright, I know it's right._**

_They sang through tears just above a whisper. Santana sped in the ER entrance of the hospital and parked in the ambulance bay. She jumped out and picked up Brittany running through the doors._

_"Hey! You can't park there!" A man yelled out._

_"Go to hell!" She screamed back in tears. "Stay awake Brit, we're here baby." She said softly while kissing her on the lips. "I love you baby, I swear I do." She added._

_"My w-wife she's pregnant and bleeding and I don't know, she's bleeding and she's pregnant and bleeding and bleeding and bleeding." Santana kept repeating while sobbing as a group of nurses and doctors quickly rushed over and took Brittany laying her on a gurney._

_"Saaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!" Brittany screamed out again as another pain tore through her stomach._

_Santana ran towards Brittany but a nurse stopped her. "We have her from her ma'am."_

_Santana looked down at herself and saw Brittany bled through the blanket and onto her clothes. "I love you Brit, and I love you Baby LP." She whispered as Brittany was pushed through a door and she couldn't see her anymore._

_An hour later Santana was in the waiting room rocking back and forth as Mercedes held her tightly and hummed softly._

_"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" A tall salt and peppered hair doctor called out softly._

_"Yes!" Santana jumped up quickly._

_"You're wife is fine, she lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a blood transfusion and she will recover wonderfully."_

_"And the b-baby?" She asked._

_"I'm sorry, but she lost the baby."_

_That was all Santana heard as she sank to the ground slowly, numb with emotion. "Does she know?" She whispered out._

_"No, she is still asleep." The doctor replied._

_"Can I be the one to tell her?" Santana asked sadly._

_"Of course, sorry for you loss." The doctor added before leaving the waiting room._

_Mercedes ran over to Santana and held her tightly as she began to sob uncontrollably._

_Brittany didn't wake up until midnight so Santana sat in the room and stared at her as silent tears streamed out of her eyes for their unborn baby. The little bundle of joy that just a month ago they were so excited about. Brittany coughed and slowly opened her eyes. Santana smiled and quickly wiped her tears before running over to the bed._

_"Hey beautiful," She whispered while brushing some hair out of Brittany's face and kissing her gently on the lips._

_"Hey." Brittany whispered out._

_"The baby is gone isn't?" She asked as her eyes started to water up._

_"Yeah Brit, the baby is gone." Santana said softly placing her hands on top of Brittany's, which were now on her stomach._

_"I killed it." Brittany said sadly as tears streamed from her now dark blue eyes._

_"Brittany, you didn't kill the baby, you didn't do anything wrong sweetheart." Santana quickly replied._

_"It's my fault the baby is gone." Brittany said through sobs._

_Santana shook her head and placed her hands on Brittany's face. "It's not fault baby, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. I don't care what anyone says….this is **not** your fault Brittany. Ok?" Santana told her sternly while kissing Brittany's tears away._

_"Do you still love me, even after I lost the baby?" Brittany asked as more tears streamed out._

_"I will **never ever ever ever **stop loving you Brit, especially not from something like this." Santana reassured her while leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you more now than I ever have." Santana crawled carefully in bed and laid behind Brittany holding her tightly around the chest as they both sobbed._

Brittany cleared her throat and continued. "You constantly made sacrifices so I could keep pushing ahead with both **Just Dance **and **Fierce Pierce Dance Academy**. I mean all the trips the studio takes the kids on to dance or watch performances, not including me going to supervise even if I wasn't dancing."

"We agreed that **we** would raise our kids not a nanny Brit." Santana told her.

"I know, and it's been mainly you since I've been working and touring." Brittany nodded. "San, baby, you made all the sacrifices, not me. You've turned down movie roles, concerts, and different appearances so you could stay home with the kids. I love you more than you know for that. I love you so, so much Sanny. But it wasn't fair to you. So now it's my turn for push my career to the side and help raise the kids and be home more so you can live out your dreams."

"Our family is my dream Brit." Santana said quickly. "And you were home for a year when Ashton was born while I finished my album."

"I know but you deserve your dream career too. We are 39 years old, and as much as I don't want to admit it, my career as a background dancer is pretty much over. There are hotter, younger dancers that are getting those jobs now; I lived out my dream career San. So while mine may be ending at 39. Yours baby, is just starting." Brittany said with a soft smile. "The trophy room at home is full of Grammys, MTV Awards, American Music Awards, and more….let's add an Oscar to that collection."

"An Oscar?" Santana said with a frown.

"Your other dream is to play Amy Winehouse in a movie about her life, and I've heard you got offered the part." Brittany said while leaning back into the couch. "Why is your agent still waiting on an answer?"

"I, uh, I, cuz...how did you hear about that?" Santana stuttered out.

"I'm in the industry too San, I find out everything, and I was asked to choreograph for the movie." Brittany told her. "Why haven't you said yes?"

"You were supposed to be on tour, one of us has to be home with the kids." Santana said quickly.

"San, baby never put your career behind mine. You deserve that part, go get it." Brittany told her with a smile.

"Are you sure you are okay with not touring Brit?" Santana asked once last time.

Brittany pulled Santana to straddle her. "I want you to look me in my eyes Santana." Brittany placed her hands around the Latinas face. "I promise you I'm ok being an alternate and not touring. You are going to take that part, film that movie, win the Oscar, and we are going to have the biggest party we have ever had to celebrate. Let me be your biggest cheerleader now."

Santana smiled. "I love you so much Brit."

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too San." She whispered against the Latinas lips.

"Do you want to call and check on the kids?" Brittany asked her after they hugged and held each other for several minutes.

Santana shook her head. "I'll just text Hannah, I don't want to run the chance of Mackey hearing my voice and freaking out because I'm not home."

"What are we going to do about her San?" Brittany asked. "She is really clinging to you baby."

Santana shook her head. "I talked to Grey and Carter today about what happened, and explained it to them."

"Really? How did that go?" Brittany asked as Santana lifted her legs in her lap and began massaging her leg and knee.

"Actually really well…a little emotional but they understand." Santana replied. "I don't know how to convince Mackey I'm fine."

"Kids are more intuitive that a lot of people think. She may be feeding off of whatever energy you are letting off." Brittany said with a shrug. "If she senses you are stressing she will cling to you. Stay relaxed around her. Even if you start to panic or feel your anxiety settling in, step away from her, leave the room or something."

"She's my cuddle partner when you aren't around, and I'm a little down." Santana said shyly.

Brittany laughed. "I know she is baby, it's just a thought. I really think she can sense when you are sick and sad though."

"Ok, I will try it. Let's finish eating so I can cuddle with my favorite cuddle partner." Santana said with a wink.

After they ate they climbed back in bed and held each other tightly. Brittany planted soft kisses on her neck until the Latina fell asleep. She placed her hand on Santana's chest to check her heartbeat and breathing before finally closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Back in LA**

Carter sat awake in his bed holding his dinosaur tightly. He insisted on watching a horror movie with Noah and Ashton earlier and now was unable to sleep. He constantly heard noises and creaks. Every time the wind blew and the leaves on the tree outside of his window and the leaves rustled he would jump and quickly turn on his Wolverine flashlight and point it towards the window.

He then heard a loud noise outside and quickly jumped out of bed running full speed through the bathroom into Ashton's room jumping in bed with him, waking him up.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm scared." Carter said quickly.

"Of what?" Ashton asked while turning on his side and leaning on his elbow.

"Something's in my room." Carter said while laying his head down quickly. "Can I just sleep in here with you." He whispered. "Please…"

Ashton sighed. "Sure, get under the covers." He tossed a pillow at Carter and laid back down.

"Thanks Grey." Carter said shakily.

"You're welcome." Ashton said while facing his Carter noticing how truly scared he was. He then smiled at his little brother. "You're safe in here in me. Noah's been teaching me boxing. So I can beat whatever is in your room up for you if it comes in here."

"You would beat someone up for me?" Carter asked while wiggling to get comfortable as Ashton fixed the covers.

"Of course I would, you're my little brother. Noah would beat people up for us." He stated simply while shrugging. "You would beat someone up that bothered Mackey wouldn't you?" Ashton asked.

Carter nodded quickly. "Yeah, only I'm allowed to bother Mackey. I'll go Lima Heights on someone for her."

Ashton laughed. "You don't even know what that means."

Carter shrugged. "Mommy says it when she's mad."

"She's actually from Lima, Grandpa and Grandma Lopez were rich I think, he was a doctor, so I don't think she was really from there." Ashton said while furrowing his eyebrows. "Aunt Quinn said mommy lived around the corner from her and she never talks about Lima Heights."

"You know everything Grey." Carter laughed. "You're like the dictionary."

Ashton laughed back. "I like learning stuff, it's cool."

"Do you think mommy is going to die?" Carter asked suddenly.

Ashton shook his head quickly. "Mommy's not going to die Carter, don't worry about that." Ashton told him.

"But what if momma isn't here to help her breathe like last time." Carter asked.

"Then we can help her." Ashton said confidently. "I'll look up some stuff on the Internet tomorrow and then explain to you what I found. Then I'll teach you how to help her too. That way mommy knows she is safe with us too, not just with momma."

"Ok." Carter said softly while sniffling.

"Don't cry Carter." Ashton said quickly while sitting up and grabbing a tissue and handing it to him. Carter quickly dried his eyes and handed the tissue back to Ashton, who frowned and it and tossed it on the desk. He then rested his hand on Carter's back. "Good night Carter."

"Good night Grey…..thanks for always taking care of me." Carter whispered.

"I always will." Ashton told him.

* * *

"Mommy?" Mackenzie said softly. "M-mommy."

Hannah was in the guestroom sleep when she heard Mackenzie frantically calling out Santana's name. She jumped up and went to across the hall to her niece's room.

"Hey Mack, why aren't you sleep honey?" Hannah asked when she sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her little legs.

"M-m-mommy didn't say good night." Mackenzie said sadly. The little blonde fell asleep in Hannah's arms after a warm bath and a Popsicle as they watched cartoons earlier in the evening. So Hannah carried her up to bed and tucked her in without letting her call Santana like she promised.

"Your mommy is helping your momma with work in New York, but they will be back in a few days. You don't like hanging out with Aunt Hannah?" Hannah asked her with a smile. "I like hanging out with you." She added sweetly.

"I do." Mackey replied while rubbing her eyes.

"You are so sleepy sweetheart, why don't you come sleep with me tonight?" Hannah suggested while yawning.

"Ok." Mackenzie replied through a yawn herself.

"Ok, let's go Mack Attack." Hannah said with a smile while lifting her niece in her arms. "Grab Shellie." Mackenzie quickly grabbed her elephant and hugged it tightly while resting her head on Hannah's shoulder, as she made her way back to the guestroom.

She set Mackenzie down in the middle of the bed and laid down next to her. "Did you know that you are my favorite niece?" Hannah asked while tickling Mackenzie a little, sighing in relief when Mackenzie seemed to calm down and forget about Santana for the moment.

"You're my favorite tia." Mackenzie told her.

Hannah felt her heart swell in pride. "Really?" She asked with a smile. Mackenzie nodded and blushed. "Well that makes this a super special slumber party."

"This is a party?" Mackenzie asked while biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"You are so much like your momma." Hannah laughed. "How about we get some sleep so we are nice and rested for our tea party tomorrow?"

"Ok" Mackenzie said softly as her eyes started to flutter closed. "Te amo tia Hannah."

"I love you too sweetheart. Good night." Hannah said with a smile as Mackenzie cuddled close to her aunt and finally feel asleep.

* * *

**New York 8am**

"Sanny, wake up baby." Brittany said softly while rubbing the Latina's back to wake her up. Santana stirred and scrunched up her nose but didn't wake up. "Sanny." Brittany sang out while kissing her on the tip of her nose. Santana exhaled softly but still didn't wake up.

Brittany giggled softly and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the desk and lightly tickled Santana on the nose. Santana stirred again, and swatted at her nose in her sleep, before sneezing. Brittany had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She then ghosted the tissue over the Latina's ear lightly, tickling the shell. Santana screamed and slapped herself in the face before sitting up quickly and panting while violently rubbing her ear. She then looked over at Brittany who was toppling over red with laughter while waving the tissue at her.

"That's not funny Brit, you are worse than the kids." Santana pouted while flopping back down on the bed and closing her eyes. "My face hurts now." She whined with holding the side of her face.

"Awwww I'm sorry baby." Brittany giggled out while crawling on the Latina and moving her hand. She began ghosting her finger over the side of her face, which was turning now turning a deep shade of red. "You really wacked yourself San." Brittany added softly.

"I thought it was a bug." Santana mumbled out.

"Awww baby, what can I do to show I'm sorry?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Kiss it to make it better." Santana replied with a smirk.

Brittany smiled and leaned down lightly kissing the red mark. "Better?"

Santana shook her head. "Not yet." She said quickly while wrapping her arms around her wife.

Brittany laughed and began peppering soft kisses on the small bruise while stroking the Latina's hair. "Better now?" She asked again with a smile.

Santana quickly shook her head. "Nope." She smiled.

"Now, who is worse than the kids?" Brittany laughed while kissing her face again, then moving to her ear and taking her ear lobe in her mouth nibbling softly. She then kissed a slow trail over to Santana's mouth and licked the crease between her lips. Santana immediately parted them and allowed Brittany to slip her tongue in. Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's bare back before resting them on her butt.

"Now I feel better." Santana rasped out when the kiss broke. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Brittany replied back while kissing her again. "Can I take you out to breakfast?"

"This is your day baby; I'm supposed to treat you." Santana told her.

"It's our day San, you put up majority of the money for the studio." Brittany reminded her.

"I'm a silent partner Brit, this is all you baby." Santana smiled.

"You can treat for dinner, how does that sound?" Brittany suggested.

Santana nodded. "Deal." She quickly answered while holding up her pinky. Brittany wasted no time linking pinkies with the Latina. They both then kissed their fingers to seal the deal. "Where are we going? I brought Tom with me for security." Santana asked.

"Sweet, we don't have to go somewhere low key now." Brittany said with a big smile. "It's a surprise in that case; I will call a limo to come get us at 10am."

"Ok." Santana agreed. "Why so late?"

"We have plans until 9am." Brittany said while kissing down Santana's body and opening her legs.

"Beeeeeeeeeee." Santana moaned out as Brittany quickly began licking her and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

* * *

After breakfast the pair did a little shopping, well in Santana's case a lot of shopping for the kids. She also picked up a few gifts for Hannah, who even at the age of 26 was still extremely spoiled by the Latina.

"I can't believe you bought all this stuff San." Brittany said while shaking her head.

"Carter is going to love these Wolverine walkie talkies, you know that." Santana quickly countered.

"Yes, but did Mackey need 3 new pair of shoes, Noah definitely did not need the new watch, and Ashton didn't need a new the new Xbox controllers; our kids are too spoiled San." Brittany laughed.

"Maybe, but they are good kids B. I can't help if I like to spoil my babies. All of them." She winked while handing Brittany a bag.

Brittany laughed. "What is this?" Brittany asked.

"I got us the new iPhone." Santana said with a smile.

"The gold one?!" Brittany shrieked out happily while digging in the bag.

Santana nodded. "You know I like my bling, and I want you to have bling too."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana. "Thanks Sanny." She said happily while kissing her again quickly. She grabbed the Latina's hand and held it tightly as they walked the next block to Brittany's new studio.

"Here we are Brit." Santana said while handing her bags to Tom, and wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "You ready to make this official?"

Brittany nodded and turned and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for being here, I'm happy to share this moment with you Santana." She kissed her softly before walking in.

After they signed the papers, and Brittany received the keys, they walked the realtors to the door. Santana whispered something in Tom's ear. He nodded and handed her a duffle bag before he left the studio. Santana quickly locked the door and pulled the blinds closed. She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the huge office in the back. She unzipped the duffle bag and laid out a blanket. She then set up the ipad and set up a group chat with Hannah, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"We are celebrating your new studio." Santana smiled as she pulled out a bottle of champagne and set down two champagne flutes. She handed Brittany a glass as everyone began to come into focus on the screen.

"We all have our apple juice ready!" Hannah said with a big smile while holding up a glass herself.

"Hi mommy!" Mackenzie waved at the screen. "Hi momma!"

"Hey baby girl." Brittany smiled back while waving. "Where are the boys?"

"Here!" Ashton and Carter quickly answered while running into the room with their apple juice. Noah came in as well. "Congratulations momma." His deep voice boomed.

While Brittany was talking to the kids; Santana was busy sprinkling rose petals around the two of them.

"Gross, you two are so having sex as soon as we hang up aren't you?" Mercedes laughed out while nudging Quinn, who was at her house.

"Our kids and parents are synced in Wheezy, watch it." Santana said quickly with a smile. "But of course we are." She whispered to Brittany who had tears in her eyes, Santana sat behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Santana asked with a smile.

Hannah adjusted the camera so all of the Lopez-Pierce kids were in the picture. Ashton and Carter held up a banner that said "Congratulations Momma!" while screaming it out with Noah and Mackey.

Over at the Atkinson residence, the 4 Puckerman kids along with Zacky held up a banner that said "Congratulations Aunt Brit!" while they screamed it out as well. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Zack all raised their glasses to toast.

"Congratulations Brit, you deserve all this and more." Puck said with a huge smile. "I knew you were a star when we performed Valerie back in Glee." He winked.

Santana then popped the cork on the champagne as poured Brittany a glass, and poured herself one. "Congrats baby, I love you so much, and am more than honored to share this day with you." She said as everyone took a sip and Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips

After a few more toasts and congratulations, Santana shut down the ipad and the video chat. She moved to face her wife. "Brittany, baby, I'm so, so, proud of you. Cheers baby." She whispered out while clinking champagne glasses with her and taking a sip before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. "I love you Brit." Santana whispered out while leaning Brittany back on the blanket.

"I love you more San." Brittany added as tears streamed out of her eyes. "You are simply amazing baby." Santana kissed her tears away before slowly undressing Brittany and christening the new studio in true Brittana fashion.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Back in LA next chapter where Santana handles Noah's new discovery**


	17. Dead or Alive?

**New updates on A Dollar and A Dream and Unexpected Guest coming this weekend as well...go catch up or refresh your memory if you need to. Lol**

**Thank you for the bday wishes I received via PM - You guys are awesome**

**As always thanks for all your reviews.**

* * *

Santana entered her bedroom with a scorching hot towel that she juggled between her hands. "Lay down Brit." She said quickly to her wife, who was walking out of the bathroom. "I noticed you limping a little earlier, so let me work on your leg for a few minutes."

"Ok." Brittany replied while lying down in bed, resting back on her elbows. Santana then sat on the edge quickly lifting Brittany's legs in her lap and placing the hot towel down. "That's way too hot San." She winced out while jumping.

"You need the heat baby; it will loosen your knee up." Santana said softly while repositioning the towel so it covered her whole knee. She then reached over and picked up a bottle of oil and began to massage her calf. Brittany exhaled deeply and nodded. "Noah was pretty quiet at dinner tonight." Santana stated.

Brittany shrugged. "You think so?"

Santana looked up at her wife. "You don't?"

"I don't know, I mean, he's a teenager San, he's usually on his phone texting when he's around us anyways. How do you even know what's quiet for him anymore?" Brittany teased. "Not to mention Mackenzie told nonstop stories through dinner." She added while laughing.

"She has the most vivid imagination, it's so cute." Santana smiled. "I think he was upset, like something was bothering him."

"Well, what bothered you as a teenager?" Brittany asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Ummm, I was madly in love with my best friend but too afraid to admit it." Santana replied softly with a smile.

Brittany smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I was always in love with you too." She kissed her again while rubbing her thumb against her cheekbone. "Noah's best friend is Eli, and Noah is more than into girls, so I don't think that's the case for him baby." She laughed.

"Well something is up with him. He would barely look at me today." Santana said sadly. "Do you think he's mad I went to New York this weekend?"

Brittany laughed. "You've traveled Noah's whole life, I doubt that at 15, it would suddenly start to bother him."

"Yeah you're right. But he didn't even seem remotely happy I was back yesterday. He gave you a huge hug and just kind of avoided me." Santana said sadly.

"Don't stress over this San, he's a teenager, he's naturally moody; and he's your son so he's extra moody." She laughed.

"Hey." Santana said quickly with a frown.

"You are known to go from sweet Sanny to scary Snixx in the blink of an eye." Brittany stated. "Noah and Carter both have your temper, you know that." Brittany told her while grabbing Santana's hands to still them. "We just got back from a great relaxing weekend baby, don't stress over this, and ruin it."

Santana sighed. "You're right." She kissed Brittany softly and took the towel off her knee. "Ready to get some sleep?"

Brittany nodded and pulled the covers back. "We can sleep in tomorrow, since Grey and Carter are out of school. Noah wakes himself up anyways, since he's been going to school early the past 2 weeks or so."

"What about ballet for Mackey in the morning?" Santana asked through a yawn while turning the lamp off.

"We can skip it; I can give her a lesson myself in the afternoon down in the basement." Brittany told her while snuggling close and lying on the Latina's pillow.

Santana turned to face her wife and immediately leaned forward to kiss her. "Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned out after the kiss broke. "So how tired are you right now?" Santana whispered out against Brittany's lips as she slowly ran her hands up under the blonde's shirt and palmed her breasts.

"Never too tired for this." Brittany slowly slipped her tongue in the Latina's mouth while rolling to lie on her.

* * *

**7am**

Santana was lying on her back with one arm stretched out hanging off the bed. Brittany was lying on stomach with her arm around Santana's waist, cuddled as close as possible to her wife. She had her face nestled in Santana's neck, and every time she exhaled, the small hairs on the back of the Latina's hairline would blow in the air. Mackenzie opened the door slowly and poked her head in at her mothers smiling when she saw them. She then ran in the girl's room and attempted to climb in the bed on her own, but was unsuccessful as usual.

"Mommy help." She said softly while standing on her tiptoes to tap the Latina's hand. "Mommy…" She said sadly.

Santana stirred and opened one eye. She saw Mackenzie pouting and groggily sat up to lift her in bed before laying back down, instantly closing her eyes again. Mackenzie smiled at Santana and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mommy." She said happily.

"Lay down baby girl." Santana mumbled out while turning on her side and facing Brittany wiggling closer as she rested her hand on the blonde's back.

"Ok." Mackenzie said with a smile before climbing over her and sitting on Brittany's back.

Brittany opened her eyes and turned her head. "What's wrong baby?" She asked softly.

"Will you play with me?" Mackenzie asked sweetly.

Brittany groaned and looked at the clock on the wall before sighing. "Can we play in a few hours baby?"

Mackenzie quickly shook her head. "I'll forget by then." She said sadly.

"Forget what." Brittany asked her as Mackenzie laid flat on her mother's back wrapping her little arms around Brittany to hold her tightly.

"My story." She replied happily.

"Oh, ok." Brittany said sleepily as Mackenzie rolled off her back and onto her side so she could face her mother. "Let's be quiet so we don't wake mommy up." She kissed her on the forehead and set Mackenzie on the floor before she slowly got out of bed. "You dressed yourself." Brittany said with a smile as she finally looked at her daughter fully.

Mackenzie was wearing her Snow White costume with a tiara on her head, her bright pink rain boots, and a Superman cape. She nodded happily before suddenly doing a cartwheel. Brittany laughed softly then frowned. "Why do you have Carter's Superman cape on?"

"So Snow White can fly." Mackenzie said happily.

"Oh, of course." Brittany nodded while yawning.

"Duh." Santana whispered out with a smirk while slightly opening her eyes, earning a playful glare from Brittany, who softly hit her wife on the leg.

"You have to wear this!" Mackenzie yelled out while running to Santana's side of the bed and picking up another tiara and running back to Brittany. Brittany bent down so her daughter could place the tiara on her head. "You look pretty now."

"Momma's always pretty." Santana said with a smile while slipping her hand under Brittany's shirt and discreetly rubbing her back.

Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, but she is princess pretty now." She said with a nod.

"Want mommy to come play too?" Santana asked as she sat up.

"No, we play later." Mackenzie said quickly. "Just momma now." She then grabbed Brittany's hand and led the blonde out of the room.

Santana smiled at the pair and laid back down, falling asleep within minutes.

"Can momma get some coffee first?" Brittany asked while rubbing her eyes.

"No we have tea." Mackenzie said softly as she opened the door to her bedroom. "Tea party!" She screamed out happily while jumping up and down.

Brittany laughed. "Wow, you got everything all set up." Brittany said while looking around her daughter's room. The little play table she had in the corner had a pink tablecloth, her tea party play set was organized perfectly around the table. Her giraffe Shelly, sat in a bright pink chair and her huge teddy bear from Hannah sat in a bright purple chair, both wearing tiaras as well.

"This seat is yours." Mackenzie said while pulling out a white chair for Brittany.

"Ok." Brittany yawned and sat down. Mackenzie smiled happily and sat down in the blue chair. She began to pour the imaginary tea for everyone, and pass out graham crackers as well.

"You get 2 momma." She said with a shy smile.

"Thank you." Brittany beamed. "How come I get two?"

"Cuz it's a celebration party for your work in the York." Mackenzie explained while placing a napkin on Brittany's lap.

"That's _New York_ sweetheart." Brittany corrected her. "And this party is for me?" Mackenzie nodded shyly. Brittany leaned over and hugged her tightly kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you so much, this is the best party I've ever had."

"Really?" Mackenzie asked with a big smile as her blue eyes twinkled.

"Really." Brittany nodded in confirmation. "So…." She started while pinking up the little teacup and sipping the imaginary tea. "What's the story for today?"

"Ummmm, it's about a princess and a dinosaur, and a turtle." Mackenzie smiled.

"I can't wait to hear it baby." Brittany told her while running her fingers through her curls.

"We have to eat first." Mackenzie informed her.

"Of course," Brittany winked at her while taking a bite of her graham cracker.

* * *

**11am**

Santana was finally awake and doing a few household chores. She decided to start with some laundry before making lunch for everyone. Brittany and Mackenzie were down in Brittany's studio practicing, while Ashton and Carter were riding their bikes outside. She gathered the hampers from her room, and then Mackenzie's. She then went to Carter and Ashton's room. "How does Carter get this dirty every day?" She sighed out while examining the grass and dirt stains on his jeans before tossing them in the hamper as well. "It's like he rolls in the damn dirt when he plays."

As she walked past Noah's room she faintly heard music playing. She assumed Noah left the radio on in his room and decided to turn it off when she grabbed the laundry out of there in a few moments. She threw a load of laundry in the wash, and ran back upstairs to grab Noah's hamper. When she entered his room, she noticed his backpack sitting on his bed.

She frowned and picked it up to see if it was empty. To her dismay it was full of books. She went over to the intercom. "Brit, can you come to Noah's room?"

"Is it important San, we are kind of busy." Brittany chimed back in.

"Yes." Santana said sternly.

"It can't wait like 30 minutes, so we can finish this routine?"

"Brit….please." Santana replied.

"Alright, here I come." Brittany said while sighing.

5 minutes later she came in Noah's room. "Seriously San, you know once Mackey loses focus we are done for the day, and I want her to nail this routine."

"Noah skipped school today." Santana hissed out.

"What?" Brittany frowned. "How do you know?"

Santana picked up his back up and tossed it at her wife. Brittany stumbled back a little, since she expected the bag to be empty. "Maybe he took a different backpack today." Brittany shrugged while setting it in the recliner. "Or maybe he forgot it."

Before Santana could respond her cell phone rang.

**_Hello?_**

**_Yes this is Santana_**

**_He isn't?_**

**_Ok…..thanks for calling._**

"Well that was Noah's guidance counselor. He didn't show up to school today, and he missed a fuckin meeting with both his football coach, and his summer league coach." Santana yelled out while throwing her phone on the floor.

Brittany bent down and picked the phone up. "Ok, so maybe something _is_ going on with him." She replied while handing the phone back to Santana. "We can talk to him when he comes home."

Santana rolled her eyes. "This shit is ridiculous. That little heffa Karly has his mind all warped and he's acting completely out of character Brit. This isn't the son we raised. "

"I know we will get to the bottom of it." Brittany said calmly.

"Why are you so calm Brit?" Santana asked her while glaring at her wife.

"Because you are on 1000 right now Santana, what good would it do for both of us to spit fire right now? We still have 3 other kids, that don't deserve for their mothers to lash out at them because they are mad at one child." Brittany reasoned.

"Him skipping school is unacceptable Brittany, you know that." Santana said harshly.

"I do know that, I never said it wasn't. What are you yelling at me for?" Brittany said softly.

"Because you are acting like you don't care!"

"How? Because I'm not screaming and cursing?! That's your way to process things, not mine Santana. So put Snixx up and save the damn attitude, I'm not in the mood for it today."

"Whatever Brit." Santana said while rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Brittany sighed and turned the radio off before leaving the room and tripping over Mackenzie, who was sitting on the floor outside the door. "Sorry baby, I didn't see you."

"Did mommy hurt your feelings?" Mackenzie whispered sadly. "She yelled at you…"

Brittany sat on the floor on the other side of the door. "Come here baby." Mackenzie slowly walked over and stood between her mother's legs. Brittany hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek before resting her hands on her little hips and playing with the hem of her tutu. "Sometimes mommy gets upset, and then she yells. She, um, she doesn't do it to hurt anyone's feelings; she just can't help it sometimes. It's how she expresses herself."

"Like when Carter yells?" Mackenzie asked while leaning into Brittany's chest.

"Yeah, Carter gets that from mommy." Brittany confirmed.

"Carter looks like mommy too." Mackenzie added softly. "I want to look like mommy and Carter. Carter looks like Noah too."

Brittany smiled weakly. "You don't like looking like me?" She asked carefully.

"Mommy said we are twins." Mackenzie said happily.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, you are my little mini me. When I was your age, I looked exactly like you."

"But I wanna look like mommy too." Mackenzie said through a yawn while rubbing her eyes. Brittany stilled her hands, so she wouldn't irritate her eyes.

"Why don't we talk about this after your nap sweetheart?" Brittany said while rubbing her sides. She then stood up and carried Mackenzie to her room and laid her down. "Sweet dreams princess." She whispered to her while stroking her hair softly and kissing her on the temple. She rubbed her back slowly until Mackenzie finally gave in and fell asleep.

She then went downstairs where Carter and Ashton were rummaging through the fridge. Actually, Carter was now climbing in the fridge.

"I'm hungry." Carter said quickly.

"Ok, I will make some lunch for you both." Brittany said while picking Carter up and moving him from fridge. "You know better than to step in the fridge Carter. Go give your puppies a treat." She added.

"Mackey's puppy too?" Carter asked.

"Yes please." Brittany sighed as she pulled out ingredients to make sandwiches.

Santana came in the kitchen and stared at her wife. "I thought I was making lunch today?"

"Fine, then make it." Brittany said while stepping away from the counter quickly.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked while leaning on the counter to face Brittany.

"I'm just trying to avoid an argument Santana, make lunch; I'm going to do a little dancing downstairs." Brittany said while leaving the kitchen.

Santana groaned and made lunch for Ashton and Carter, she also made a sandwich for Mackenzie and wrapped it up placing it in the fridge for her to eat when she woke up. She then took a sandwich down to Brittany.

She sat on the mat in the far corner of the room and watched Brittany dance. Brittany attempted a turn and fell when her knee buckled.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked quickly.

Brittany looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to work this new turn in the routine but I can't seem to stick it." Brittany shrugged.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Santana said softly. "You fell pretty hard."

Brittany stood back and smiled. "I'm pretty tough; I think I'll be okay." She began to attempt the turn again and once again fell. She sighed, and tried once again, this time she didn't fall but had a wobbly landing.

"Getting better," Santana said with a smile.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Brittany told her while walking over and sitting next to her on the mat. "Thanks." She added when Santana handed her the sandwich.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier." Santana said sheepishly.

"That's fine. Mackey, however, thinks you hurt my feelings." Brittany told her while slowly taking a bite of her sandwich. "She heard our conversation."

"Dammit…." Santana sighed. "I will talk to her later."

"She also brought up wanting to look like you again. She even mentioned that Carter looks like Noah, and they both look like you. I don't know how to explain it to her."

"I don't really either. We've never had to deal with this with the boys." Santana replied. "Let's talk to her a little later."

"Ok," Brittany nodded while holding the sandwich up to the Latina's mouth, offering her a bite. Santana took a bite and chewed slowly.

"Should I text Noah?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, let him come home at his normal time, and see if he lies to us about going to school."

"Ok, can you keep an eye on the boys. I need to call my agent." Santana said while standing up. "And I want to write a little more for this song I'm working on."

"Sure." Brittany told her.

* * *

**7pm**

"Ok Brit, it's 7 and Noah still hasn't come home or called." Santana said while pacing back and forth in the family room.

Brittany was laying on the floor coloring with Mackenzie. "Grey!" Brittany called out. Ashton and Carter came running in the room. "Have you talked to Noah today? Like has he texted you?"

"No." Ashton replied. "Can me and Carter go bowl?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Brittany replied.

"I wanna bowl too." Mackenzie said while standing up suddenly.

"Take you sister with you." Santana told the boys.

Carter groaned. "Come on Mackey." The little blonde jumped up happily and ran after her brothers.

Brittany gathered up the crayons and coloring books placing them on the table before sitting on the couch. "Come here San." Brittany said while patting her lap. Just as Santana was walking towards Brittany, Noah walked in with Karly.

"Karly, sweetheart I think you should go home." Santana said quickly. "We need to talk to Noah."

Karly noticed the glare in Santana's eyes towards Noah and nodded. "Oh ok."

"You don't have to leave Karly." Noah said quickly while grabbing her arm.

"What did your mother say Noah." Brittany said while turning off the TV.

"She's a liar." Noah said while glaring back at Santana.

"What the hell? Excuse me Noah." Santana hissed out while walking towards her son. "Do **not** show out because you are trying to impress your little girlfriend."

"Why didn't you go to school today Noah?" Brittany asked. "Your guidance counselor called."

"I went to talk with a private investigator." He replied.

"Karly go home now." Santana said quickly, her eyes never leaving Noah's.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked. "What do you need a private investigator for?"

"Because your wife lied to me about my father, my dad, whatever he is, my sperm donor." Noah snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked.

"Richard Garcia raped you." Karly said softly. "And that's how Noah was conceived."

Santana cleared her throat. "I, I'm not talking about this." She whispered out as Brittany stood up next to her and placed her hand on the small of the Latinas back.

"What does that have to do with a private investigator?" Brittany asked still confused.

"Is it true or not?" Noah yelled.

"Yes! I was raped." Santana said quickly while turning to leave the room. "Thanks a lot Karly."

"He's still alive!" Noah said quickly. "You lied and told me Richard died."

Santana stopped and turned around slowly. "What did you say?"

"He's still alive." Noah repeated. "And If I ever see the bastard, I will make sure he's dead."

Brittany looked over at Santana and quickly placed her hand on the Latina's chest. "I'm fine Brit." She whispered while slowly sitting down.

"Richard is dead Noah." Brittany said slowly. "He hung himself in jail over 10 years ago."

"Then why did I get a letter?!" Noah said as his eyes turned red. "He wrote me a letter."

"I should leave." Karly said quickly while shifting uncomfortably. Brittany quickly took notice of Karly's body language.

"Karly's been helping me figure out where I came from, like who my father is and stuff, so I hired the private investigator to do some background checking." Noah said.

"Letter? What letter?" Santana asked shakily.

"This one!" Noah said while pulling the envelope out of his pocket. Santana jumped up and snatched the letter; she quickly ripped it half and ran out of the room.

"Karly please go home, Noah go to your room." Brittany said while running after Santana.

Noah picked up the letter. "Dammit…I didn't get to read it." He groaned out. "Maybe I can tape it."

"I know what it says…" Karly said slowly.

"What….how?" Noah asked her.

"Because I wrote it….." Karly whispered before she turned and ran out of the house.

"San!" Brittany called out looking for her wife. "Santana!"

"I'm out here." Santana said softly while quickly lighting a cigarette. Brittany ran out on the balcony next to her, just as she was taking a long drag. "Please Brit, I need this one, ok?"

Brittany nodded and sat down next to her on the patio furniture. "Richard's dead Santana, we both know that, please don't let this spiral you back into that dark place."

"I can't deal with this Brit, I just can't right now." Santana said softly while leaning forward on the railing. "Ummm, can I just have a few minutes alone."

Brittany leaned forward to kiss her on the temple, but Santana flinched. "San…."

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered.

"I'm going to run you a bath." Brittany told her.

Brittany went to the bathroom and began filling the tub up so the Latina could relax when Carter came running in. "Can me and Ashton camp outside tonight?"

"Not tonight Carter." Brittany told him as she sprinkled bath salts in the water.

"Why?" He asked angrily while crossing her arms across his chest.

"Because I said so." Brittany told him. "We can all camp out this weekend ok?"

"Everyone?" He asked with a smile.

"Whoever wants to." Brittany told him.

"Cool!" He said happily while running out of the room.

Brittany went out to the balcony. "San, your bath is ready."

Santana nodded slowly. "Thanks."

Santana came in the bathroom, trying her hardest to put on a smile, but Brittany saw right through it. Brittany moved close to her wife and hugged her, Santana initially flinched causing Brittany's heart to break. "I'm sorry Brit." She whispered while wrapping her hands around her wife.

"It's ok." Brittany said while sniffling. "Relax a little. I'm going to get Mackenzie ready for bed." Santana nodded. Brittany let her go and grabbed the hem of her shirt to undress her when she noticed Santana's face tense.

"P-please don't…." Santana said while closing her eyes.

"Ok." Brittany whispered while slowly letting the shirt go. "I love you Santana." She told her. "Open your eyes San." Santana slowly opened her eyes. Brittany locked eyes with her wife. "I **love** you baby."

"I love you too Brit." Santana replied.

Brittany then left the bathroom closing the door behind her. She went downstairs and saw Mackey sitting on the couch leaning into Ashton falling asleep. "Ashton can you put your sister to bed for me?"

Ashton nodded. "Sure, come on Mackey. I can read you a bed time story." He said with a smile.

Brittany then went to Noah's room, she knocked on the door and walked in. "We need to talk." She said while slamming the door.

"I don't want to talk." He replied.

Brittany walked over and snatched his phone out of his hand. "Fine, I'll talk, you listen. First, you will not talk to your mother that way again, am I being clear Noah?" Brittany snapped. "You will start showing her more respect. Secondly, throwing the rape in her face isn't fair to her Noah. There is a reason we didn't tell you that. We wanted to wait until you were older, you could have come to use instead of going behind our back and getting an investigator."

"She would not have told me the truth." Noah said quickly.

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked. "You've never had an interest in Richard before, what's changed?"

"Karly said I should know the truth about my existence." Noah told her.

"So this was Karly's idea?" Brittany hissed out. "You know what, I don't want her in the damn house anymore, at all."

"She won't be back, she uh, she told me that…she um, she said…" Noah stuttered out. "The damn letter is fake! She said she wrote it!" He yelled as angry tears came out of his eyes.

"What?" Brittany asked quickly.

"She wrote the letter and sent it to me." Noah said while picking up the letter and ripping it to shreds violently. Brittany got up and went and sat next to her son grabbing his hands. "I was okay not having a father cuz I have Puck and Zack and Finn but she made me constantly think about my real dad just to lie to me."

Brittany sighed. "So she basically just tried to tear our family apart?" Brittany ran her fingers through Noah's hair. "Look, tonight has been rough and emotional…so let's talk about this tomorrow with your mother."

Noah nodded. "Ok."

"You are grounded for 3 weeks for skipping school and yelling at your mother." Brittany told him before leaving the room. "And clean up in here….it smells like feet." She added before closing the door.

* * *

**5am**

Santana got up to head to film for the TV show she was guest starring on. She had a restless night so she was exhausted and emotionally drained. She slowly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Brittany felt Santana get out of bed and woke up. Last night was rough, Santana flinched every time Brittany touched her and shook periodically in her sleep. Brittany was scared she would have a panic attack so she stayed awake majority of the night to watch her and make sure she was ok.

She went downstairs and quickly made the Latina a small breakfast and a smoothie. She was finishing up cooking when Santana came in the kitchen. "Good morning baby." Brittany said with a smile.

"What are you doing up?" Santana asked her.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." Brittany told while giving her a hug and sighing in relief when Santana quickly hugged her back and didn't flinch this time. "How are you feeling?"

Santana shrugged. "Exhausted, I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

"You don't look too good either." Brittany told her. "Let me drive you to set."

"You sure Brit?" Santana asked while eating a piece of toast.

"Yeah, let me go grab some shoes." Brittany said while kissing her on the cheek and running out of the kitchen.

The drive to Paramount was rather quiet; Santana had a stoic look on her face as she stared out the window. "So do you think Karly's plan was to destroy our family?" Santana asked.

"I don't know baby, I can't believe she wrote that letter." Brittany said angrily.

"I was physically sick when you told me that, I think I threw up everything I've eaten for the past week last night." Santana groaned out.

"Yeah, you kind of scared me." Brittany told her. "So what do you want to do about Noah?"

"I don't want to talk about my rape Brit…that's not a story I want to tell him." Santana said quickly.

"I know but if he has questions about Richard, you should answer them so he doesn't feel he needs to hire someone." Brittany told her while parking the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Santana told her with a smile. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Call me when you get off and I will come back to get you."

Later that afternoon, Santana was in her trailer going over her lines for her next scene when there was a knock at her trailer door. "Come in." She yelled out.

Noah walked in with a bouquet of flowers. "Hi mom." He said sheepishly while handing her the flowers.

"Hey." She said while raising an eyebrow at him. "Thank you for the flowers." She said with a small smile as she put them on the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for yesterday." He said while sitting down on the couch next to his mother.

Santana sighed. "Noah, if you have questions about Richard, ask me. Don't go fishing through the internet or waste money on a investigator."

"I, I never really had questions until Karly brought it up." Noah said quickly.

"I didn't tell you I was raped because even thought it was almost 16 years ago, it's hard for me to talk about and it flairs up my anxiety. I cant deal with it, so I choose not to." Santana told him. "But right now, just this once, I will answer any questions you have."

"Who was he?" Noah asked.

"Richard was a cast mate of mine that didn't understand or care that I was gay and not interested in him, and he raped me in my apartment." She said quietly.

"And you are sure he's dead?" Noah said quickly. "Because if not I will kill him myself for hurting you."

"He's dead baby, when he died he left everything to you. So you have a trust fund with half a million dollars in it." Santana told him.

"I don't want it." Noah told her.

"It's yours Noah, as much as I hate him. He was your father and he left it to you." Santana replied.

"I don't want it, donate it or something. I don't want anything from him or any part of him." Noah repeated.

"Ok, ummmm, how about we set up a foundation or a scholarship with it?" Santana suggested. "Thats what I did with the money he left me. I started my center."

"Ok." Noah agreed.

"So what are you going to do about Karly?" Santana asked.

"I broke up with her." Noah said quickly. "So now you had momma are the only women with my heart again, well and Mackey." He laughed.

Santana smiled. "We don't want to be the only women with your heart baby, we just want you to find a girl that deserves you. A girl that likes you for you."

"I know." Noah told her.

"Well, since you are here, want to watch me film my next scene?" Santana asked with a smile.

"I can do that?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course." Santana said while leaning over and hugging him tightly.

* * *

**1am**

"San your cell phone is ringing." Brittany said while sitting up and rubbing the Latina's arm to wake her up.

Santana groaned. "I know, I was trying to ignore it." Santana sat up and answered as Brittany laughed and laid back down.

**_Hello?_**

_Aunt Sanny?_

**_Noey? What's wrong sweetheart? Are you crying?_**

_I think something is wrong with my mom._ Noelle choked out through tears.

**_Calm down sweetheart, tell me what's going on_** Santana said quickly while getting out of bed and looking for shoes to put on. Brittany sat up quickly and looked at Santana.

_My mom is in her room but she keeps screaming and like crying really loud. I'm scared. Now it sounds like she is throwing up. Her door is locked and I can't get in. _

**_Get away from the door Noey. Where's your dad?_**

_He took my brothers to San Francisco with him._

**_I'm coming over right now. Wait for me in the living room ok?_**

_She needs my help_

**_Noelle, baby, please go downstairs. I need you away from the door. This will sound bad, but stay away from your mom until I get there._**

_Why?_

**_You trust Aunt Sanny right?_**

_Yeah_

**_Ok, then stay away from the door, go down in the living room honey until I get there, if your mom comes out I want you to go in the bathroom, lock the door, and call me back right away. _**

_Ok_

Santana quickly threw on a sweatshirt. "I gotta get to Quinn's house Brit."

"What's going on San?" Brittany asked her while jumping up herself.

"Sounds like Quinn is having an episode." Santana said while putting on clothes. "I don't want her to hurt Noey, she is the only one home with her.

"You don't think she will hurt her do you?" Brittany asked nervously.

"We didn't think she would slap me did we?" Santana said while putting her hair in a ponytail. "I want to be sure." She added while running out of the room.

"I'm coming with you baby, let me tell Noah we are leaving." Brittany said while putting on pants and following Santana out of the room.

* * *

**Karly is gone for now...but she may pop back up a little later in the story.**

**Santana and Brittany explain to Mackey why she doesnt look like Santana next chapter**

**How cute was Mackenzie's tea party for Brit? Lol**

**Quinn...**


	18. Noah Gone Wild

******Sunday Funday - Surprise Update**

**Whoa huge reaction last chapter...glad you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**New updates on A Dollar and A Dream and Vacation Love - check those out.**

* * *

"San, are you sure it's a good idea for us to go over here." Brittany stated as Santana sped to Quinn's house. "Shouldn't we just call the police or something?"

Santana quickly shook her head. "If the police comes they may say Noey is in an unstable environment and take her away or something. And that's not true." She said softly. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Ok." Brittany agreed while grabbing Santana's hand. "Relax baby, you are shaking."

"I'm nervous Brit….I don't know what's going on over there. I don't want her to hurt Noey, or herself." Santana told her.

"Do we have a plan?" Brittany asked as they pulled into the Puckerman driveway.

"Um, you stay downstairs with Noey, and I will go see what's going on with Quinn upstairs." Santana said while hopping out of the car.

"San…."

"I'll be fine Brit, I swear." Santana said quickly while running to the door and pulling out her set of keys to their house. "Noey?" She called out while looking around the dark living room for the girl.

"Noelle?" Brittany called out while running to the kitchen.

"Noelle! Baby where are you?" Santana called out before she remembered she told her to go to the bathroom and lock the door if Quinn came out.

Santana ran to the bathroom off the kitchen and knocked on the door. "Noey? Sweetheart its Aunt Sanny and Aunt Brit, come on out."

The lock on the door slowly clicked and the door opened slightly. Santana slowly pushed the door all the way and sighed in relief when she saw Noelle was unharmed. "Come here sweetheart." Noelle ran into Santana's arms and hugged her tightly as she cried. "It's ok, it's ok." She whispered into her hair.

"Where's your mom Noey?" Brittany asked her while looking around the house.

"She ran down here and then she went to the basement, but I ran in the bathroom like you said." She said softly. "I don't know where she is now."

"Good, good baby. Thank you for listening." Santana told her. "I'm going to find your mom and check on her. I want you to sit here with your Aunt Brit ok?" Noelle nodded and ran over by Brittany. "Brit, baby, text Puck, and call Mercedes and see if she can come over too."

Santana went upstairs and saw that Quinn's bedroom door was once again closed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Quinn." She called out softly. "Q are you okay in there?"

"S-san?" Quinn whispered back.

"Yea it's me." Santana said shakily. "Can I come in?" When there wasn't a response Santana tried to open the bedroom door but it was locked. "Open the door Q."

"Go away!" Quinn screamed out.

"Quinn please open the door." Santana said softly while knocking on the door again. "I'm on your side Quinn….remember?"

"I, I…." Quinn started to say but suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs again.

Brittany was downstairs and heard the screaming. "Noey, stay right here, I'm going to pack you a bag and you are going to stay with us tonight ok sweetheart?"

Noelle nodded quickly. "Is my mom ok?"

"Ummm, I want you to wait right here for Aunt Cedes by the door okay." Brittany told her. She quickly ran upstairs and saw Santana sitting on the floor leaning on the door.

"What's going on?" Brittany whispered.

"The door's locked." Santana said.

"Noey is freaking out with the screaming so I'm packing her a bag so she can stay with us until Puck gets back." Brittany told her.

"Ok, good idea." Santana whispered.

Brittany kneeled down in front of her and wiped the tears streaming out of Santana's eyes away. "You are a great friend Santana." Brittany whispered to her before kissing her softly and standing back up. "If you need me yell, I'm going to take Noey to the basement."

Santana sniffled and stood back up. "Quinn, please open the door hun." Santana said weakly. "Please Q…."

Quinn started screaming and crying again loudly before there was a loud noise. Santana frantically started banging on the door. "Open up Q….please!" She screamed out while kicking at the door handle hoping to bust her way in.

Another loud scream from Quinn followed by sobbing echoed through the house….before silence blanketed everything.

"Oh God!" Santana cried. "Q!" She screamed out again while banging on the door. "Please open up!"

Zack came running up the stairs followed by Mercedes. "Stand back San."

"I gotta get in there." She screamed out while turning the handle violently. "She's not making noise any more!"

Mercedes grabbed her and held her tightly. "Come on Santana, keep it together baby. Quinn needs you and Noey needs you more right now."

"Quinn!" Zack yelled out. "Q if you are by the door, move back babe." His deep voice boomed as he took a running start and ran in to the door trying to knock it down.

"Be careful baby." Mercedes said quickly never loosening her grip on Santana. Zack took another running start and ran into the door knocking it off the hinges. Santana broke free from Mercedes's grip and quickly climbed through the door.

"Quinn?" Santana said shakily while looking around the now disshelved room for the blonde.

"S-san." Quinn cried out from the bathroom.

Santana stepped over the broken vase and entered the bathroom slowly. Quinn was sitting next to the toilet in a ball, her hair was all over her head, her face was extremely red and flushed, her eyes were swollen from crying.

"It smells like vomit and tequila in here." Mercedes said softly while walking in the room and looking around.

"Stay back Cedes." Santana said quickly while kneeling on the floor in front of Quinn. Mercedes nodded and a step back out of the bathroom. "Quinn, baby it's ok." Santana cooed quietly while extending her hand. "Come on Q, let's get you cleaned up."

Quinn didn't move at all. "San…" She whispered out.

"It's me Q." Santana told her while looking around the bathroom and gagging slightly from the vomit puddles and the stench.

"Hand me a towel San, there's vomit everywhere in here. I want to try to clean it up." Mercedes whispered.

Santana stood up and grabbed a towel from the shelf and handed it to Mercedes, she then handed her a sponge and some cleaner. "It's vomit everywhere in here too. I think she drunk on top of everything." Santana sighed out.

"San…" Quinn said softly. "I'm sorry." She rasped out before she began sobbing again.

"I'm going to have Zack take Brittany and Noey to your house, and I'll stay here with you to help." Mercedes said softly before the leaving the room.

Santana crawled over to Quinn. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry San." Quinn repeated before suddenly screaming again. Santana jumped back initially in case Quinn became violent.

"Don't apologize ok?" Santana told her. "Let's get your up." She stood up and reached out a hand to Quinn. "Take my hand Quinn, come on."

Quinn slowly took the Latina's hand and allowed Santana to pull her into a hug. "You're ok….I got you." Santana whispered while hugging her tightly and letting out a shaky breath. "I got you now."

Quinn relaxed into Santana's embrace and sobbed while Santana held her tightly and rubbed her back slowly. When the blonde finally calmed down, Santana reached in the shower and turned it on.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then I'm going to take you to my house, so you can get some sleep and see Noey." Santana softly.

"N-Noey" Quinn slurred out at first. Hearing her daughters name seemed to bring her back to reality and she instantly panicked. "I didn't hut her did I?" She slurred out once again.

Santana shook her head. "No, she's with Brittany. She's okay." Quinn swayed a little but Santana held her tightly. "How much did you drink Q?" Santana groaned. "You smell like a bar babe."

"Bottles." Quinn said while closing her eyes.

"Ok, looks like I'm helping you shower. " Santana said softly. She pulled down Quinn's pants and took her top off. "Step in Q."

Brittany came upstairs and in the room. "Oh God." She said softly while looking around. She then peeped in the bathroom and saw Santana holding the naked blonde trying to get her in the shower.

"Ummmmm." Brittany quickly spit out.

"I'm just helping her Brit, please don't freak out baby, she's drunk and clearly off her meds." Santana said quickly. "I'm not getting in with her, if it makes you feel better you can wait right there and watch the whole time."

Brittany took a deep breath. "I trust you San, it's fine. I just came to see if you needed help. I sent Mercedes to our house with Noey, so I could stay and help you."

"Thanks Brit." Santana said while holding Quinn tightly around the waist and grabbing the shower head to spray her down and clean up the vomit on her. "Can you pack a bag and grab her some clothes." Santana said softly as Quinn's head drooped back.

"Sure." Brittany ran in the room and quickly packed some clothes up while Santana finished rinsing Quinn off.

20 minutes later Santana came stumbling in the room carrying Quinn around the waist with a towel wrapped around her. "She passed out B, can you get her dressed while I clean up the bathroom, it's vomit everywhere."

"Yeah sure." Brittany said while jumping up and grabbing Quinn. "San….are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm not Brit, but I have to act like I am for now." She said softly.

Brittany sighed and nodded as she quickly dressed Quinn and laid her down on the bed. Brittany then went in the bathroom to help Santana, who was on her knees scrubbing the floor. Brittany went and wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her tightly. "Stop baby…..stop San."

Santana nodded and stilled her arms allowing Brittany's embrace to calm her down. Brittany kissed her softly on the back of the neck a few times. "Let's get home ok?"

Santana sniffled. "Ok."

Brittany picked up Quinn bridal style and carried her down to the truck and laid her in the back seat. "I'm driving Sanny." She said while grabbing the keys from Santana's hand. "Sit in the back with Quinn incase she gets sick again."

* * *

Once they get home and had Quinn laying down in the guestroom. They go their bedroom, Santana runs and turns on the intercom to the guestroom immediately. Brittany grabs Santana by the hand and pulls her to the bathroom. She slowly undressed her and turned on the shower. She then took her clothes off and stepped in with her.

Brittany and Santana stood in silence as they held each other under the stream of water. Brittany rubbed Santana on the back as the Latina rested her face on her chest and cried, finally letting all her emotion out. Brittany didn't say anything she just held her tighter. They got back in bed in still in complete silence, Brittany spooned her wife and held her tightly once again, knowing that's all the Latina needed right now.

"Are you asleep baby?" Brittany whispered after several minutes of silence.

Santana turned in her wife's arms. "No."

"San, I'm not comfortable with Quinn being here with our kids right now." Brittany said softly.

"Brit…I can't argue about this right now." Santana said weakly. "Please."

"I don't want her here in her condition putting our kids in jeopardy, that's not fair to them." Brittany said softly. "So I locked her in the room, and when Puck gets here, she needs to leave."

"I can't believe you Brittany." Santana said quickly while sitting up.

"I can't believe you aren't thinking about your kids right now Santana." Brittany told her. "Mackenzie is 3, Carter is 8, Ashton is 9, they wont know what to do if she flips out Santana, I will **not** put my kids in harms way."

"I'm not dealing with this right now." Santana said while laying back down with her back to Brittany.

Brittany sighed and got out of bed. "I can't sleep, I'm going downstairs to wait for Puck." She said over her shoulder before closing the door.

* * *

**9am**

Brittany was down in her studio dancing her frustration away when Santana entered the room. "You uh, you didn't come back to bed after Puck picked up Quinn and Noey last night."

"Yeah I know." Brittany said while continuing to dance.

"She's my best friend Brittany."

"I know she is Santana, I didn't say anything." Brittany replied.

"So why didn't you come to bed?" Santana asked while sitting down on the mat.

"I wasn't tired." Brittany said quickly.

"It looks like you slept down here." Santana said slowly while motioning to the pillow and blanket folded in the corner.

"Last night was stressful Santana, I don't want to be in situations like that, I don't want you in situations like that, I damn sure don't want those situations in my house around my kids." Brittany snapped.

"I don't believe you right now Brit." Santana said while shaking her head.

Brittany came over and sat next to Santana on the mat. "San, baby, I love Quinn, you know that. But the effect of what happened had on you last night I can't deal with, and I don't want you to have to deal with. Your well being and sanity is more important to me."

"I know…" Santana whispered out.

"How did you sleep?" Brittany asked while leaning back on the wall and patting her lap to have Santana lay her head down.

"I didn't." Santana whispered out. "I wonder what made Quinn flip out."

Brittany sighed and began stroking Santana's hair. "I don't know, do you think she's off her meds again?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, I hope not, the room smelled like tequila."

"Well she shouldn't be drinking heavily on her meds." Brittany said softly while beginning to massage Santana's back.

"I know." Santana replied while closing her eyes. "I'm going to go over there this weekend and talk to her."

"Be careful San…" Brittany said softly.

"She won't hurt me Brit." Santana said while lifting her head up to look at her wife.

"I know, but I still want you to be careful, make sure you have your inhaler with you." Brittany said while leaning down to kiss her. Santana flinched before closing the gap and kissing her back.

Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry Brit…"

"You need to go back to your therapist San." Brittany told her. "You need to talk about what Karly started with the whole Richard thing."

"I'm fine Brittany." Santana said quickly. "I'm going to take the kid and puppies to the dog park up the street. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Brittany agreed. "Then I want you to lay down and take a nap when we get back."

"Are you napping with me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Brittany told her.

* * *

**8pm**

"Dinner is done San." Brittany said softly to the Latina who was falling asleep on the couch.

"Ok." She nodded slowly while standing up and wobbling slightly. Brittany grabbed her quickly.

"You okay?" She asked her wife.

"Yeah I'm okay Brit." Santana said with a smile while leaning up and kissing Brittany. "I'm ok." She repeated. "Just a little tired."

Brittany fixed plates and passed them out to everyone. "I don't want chicken." Carter whined.

"Well then don't eat Carter." Santana said softly. "That's what momma made for dinner tonight."

"But I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Well then eat the chicken." Santana said with a shrug while cutting up Mackenzie's chicken for her.

"Can I sign up for driver's ed?" Noah asked as he sat down at the table. "I'll be 15 and a half next week, so I'll be old enough to sign up."

"Me and your mother need to talk about that Noah." Brittany said while locking eyes with the Latina, who nodded in agreement.

"What's to discuss?" Noah challenged.

"Your behavior for starters." Santana replied quickly while cutting up Carter's chicken and passing him the plate back. "You've skipped school, snuck out of the house, and swore at me in the past month. I don't think you deserve to sign up for driver's ed right now."

"That's bullsh…" Noah started but stopped when Brittany shot him a glare.

"What is with your mouth lately?" She snapped. "Do not swear in front of me, your mother, or your siblings. I am not going to tell you again."

"I wonder where I can get it from?" Noah mumbled.

"Go to your room." Santana said quickly. "I'm not dealing with this tonight, you can eat after everyone else is finished. I'm tired of the back talk and disrespect from you Noah, so no you can't take drivers ed, case closed. Get out of my face." She hissed out while waving her hand at him. Noah got up from the table knocking his chair over.

"I'll pick it up." Ashton said while jumping up and grabbing the chair.

"Thank you baby." Santana said while sighing.

"Can I take karate?" Carter asked while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Why karate Carter?" Brittany asked him while taking a drink of her water.

"So I can beat up people that bother Mackey." He stated proudly. "That's why big brothers do, that's what Grey said."

Ashton turned red. "I didn't mean we fight just because but if someone bothers Mackey when she starts school we can protect her." He quickly explained.

"You are going to middle school next year sweetheart." Santana reminded him. "Remember? We signed the papers to have you skipped already. You won't be at the same school as Mackey and Carter."

Ashton nodded. "Yeah so I can't protect Mackey cuz I won't be there so Carter has to do it now."

"The purpose of karate isn't to learn how to beat people up Carter." Santana said while holding a napkin up to Mackenzie's mouth as she started to spit out her broccoli.

"I don't like it." Mackenzie said softly.

"Ok baby, you don't have to eat it." Santana said while scooping the broccoli to her own plate. "Is there more corn Brit? She needs a vegetable still."

Brittany nodded and gave the little blonde a scoop of corn instead. "You don't like broccoli today baby girl?" She asked with a smile. Mackenzie shook her head and yawned.

"She's probably just tired Brit." Santana said while rubbing her back as the little blonde yawned again and slowly ate her corn.

"She didn't sleep at Aunt Hannah's house today." Ashton explained.

"Ok, thanks Grey." Brittany said with a smile.

"I took a nap." Carter said happily while stuffing chicken in his mouth causing Santana to laugh.

"Karate is okay with me if it's okay with your mom Carter." Santana replied.

"Yeah that's fine. Grey do you want to take karate this summer too? You guys can do it together." Brittany asked while pulling out her phone and typing a memo to herself to look up classes to enroll the boys in.

Ashton shook his head. "I wanna take boxing." He replied.

"N-no." Santana said quickly. "I don't want your handsome face to get messed up, let's start with karate first."

"Ashton will win, he's tough like Noah." Carter said while picking up his juice and spilling it. "Sorry!" He said quickly.

Santana got up and grabbed some paper towel. "It's ok baby." She said while wiping up the juice.

"Why don't you guys finish up eating and start the dishes." Brittany suggested. She then glanced over at Mackenzie who had now fallen asleep in her plate and starting laughing. Santana looked up to see what Brittany was laughing at and smiled.

"Well bedtime it is for someone." She whispered while lifting Mackenzie's head and wiping the food of her face before picking her up.

"Brit can you give me a hand?"

Brittany nodded. "Sure, Ashton you wash, Carter you dry." Brittany explained. "Then take the puppies outside and make sure you pick up their poop after they go."

"Can we have dessert?" Carter asked while eating the chicken off Mackenzie's plate.

"Maybe, do your chores first." She said with a smile.

She then went up to Mackenzie's room to see what the Latina wanted bumping into Noah on the way. "Where are you going?" She asked him noticing he was dressed with his backpack and headphones.

"To the library." He said quickly.

"No, you aren't leaving the house." Brittany said quickly.

"I need to study." He challenged.

"Study in your room, you are grounded or did you forget?" Brittany asked.

"it's too loud here to study." Noah said quickly.

"Then go to my office or use your mother's office in the basement, but you are not leaving the house." Brittany said sternly.

Noah groaned loudly and slammed the door to his room.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked while coming out Mackenzie's room, which was across from Noah's room.

"Noah is losing his damn mind." Brittany replied. "Mackey sleep yet?" She asked while following Santana back in the room.

"Yeah, I was changing her into pajamas." Santana said softly so they didn't wake up the little blonde. "I've had it up to here with Noah, Brit, I'm sick of his attitude when he doesn't get his way."

"Let's talk about this in our room San." Brittany said while motioning towards Mackenzie who was now stirring in her sleep.

"Ok." Santana peppered soft kisses to the little blonde's face while rubbing her back. "Good night baby girl." She whispered out while standing up so Brittany could say good night to her as well.

"Mommy!" They heard Carter scream out from the kitchen.

"Leave him alone Noah!" Ashton yelled.

"Shit, what now." Santana said while running out of the room followed closely by Brittany. They got to the family room and saw Noah holding Carter in the air by his collar. Carter was kicking his legs and hitting Noah on the arms while crying.

"Put me down." He cried.

"What the hell?!" Santana yelled out. "Put him down now!" She hissed out.

"What is going on?" Brittany asked Grey.

"We were watching TV and Noah came and took the remote and turned the channel so Carter took the remote back and took the batteries out." Ashton said quickly.

"Good Lord." Brittany said while rolling her eyes. "There are 10 TVs and a theater in this house, why fight over one?"

"Noah Antonio Lopez-Pierce I said put your brother down now!" Santana yelled while grabbing his arm, noticing Carter was starting to panic and turn red. "Dammit Noah now!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Noah dropped him on the couch as Carter started crying and ran over to Brittany while holding his neck. Brittany lifted his shirt off to make sure Noah didn't choke him. "You are okay sweetie." She said while rubbing his neck.

"Did you just choke your brother?" Santana hissed out while pushing Noah softly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He doesn't have marks on him San." Brittany said while picking up Carter who hugged her tightly. "He just had his collar."

"Ashton go to your room." Santana said while glaring at Noah.

"Carter baby go with Ashton." Brittany said while setting him back down. "I promise to check on you shortly."

After Carter and Ashton left the room Santana stood on the couch and got in Noah's face. "I don't know what the damn problem is with you Noah, but I suggest you get it together very very soon, and if I ever see you put your hands on your brother or any of your siblings again, I will put my hands on you….and trust me you do not want that." Noah rolled his eyes. "Am I making myself clear?" She yelled right in his face.

"Crystal." He smirked while walking out of the room.

"He's trying to give me a heart attack, he wants to kill me. I'm convinced." Santana said while flopping on the couch.

* * *

**Friday 1pm**

"Mommy can I have a breadstick?" Mackenzie walked in the Latina's office and asked her.

"You want a breadstick baby?" Santana asked with while looking up from her laptop. Mackenzie nodded quickly while holding her giraffe. "Ok, let's get a breadstick." Santana said with a smile while standing up and grabbing her hand leading her back up to kitchen.

Santana went to the freezer and pulled out a box of frozen breadsticks and turned on the oven just as Brittany came in the kitchen.

"Hey ladies." She said with a smile while leaning down to kiss Mackenzie on the cheek. She then wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her.

"I just dropped the boys off at karate class." She said with a smile.

"Do you think karate is the best idea for Carter baby?" Santana asked while putting 3 breadsticks on a cookie sheet to bake them. Brittany handed her the tub of butter. "I mean he does have my temper." She whispered while coating the breadsticks.

"Maybe it will teach him some discipline." Brittany said with a shrug. "Oh Mercedes is picking the boys up for a sleepover at her house tonight with Zacky, for his birthday."

"Just us girls tonight?" Santana said with a smile. "Well and Noah after his practice."

"Just you two ladies tonight." Brittany said. "I'm meeting with my dancers for a late business meeting."

"Awwww." Santana pouted. "Just us tonight baby girl, how about a princess movie marathon and….pizza." Santana asked with a smile.

"Then I can look like you?" Mackenzie asked.

"Ok, it's time Brit." Santana said with a nervous smile.

"Mackenzie sweetheart, you uh, you can't look like mommy." Brittany said softly while picking her up and sitting down with her in her lap.

"Why?" Mackenzie asked while furrowing her eyebrows. "Carter does."

Santana pulled up a chair right in front of the pair so she could face them. "Well Carter looks like me, because he was in my stomach, you were in momma's stomach so that's why you look like her."

"But I wanna look like you too." Mackenzie said sadly.

"How do you look like momma?" Santana asked her.

"We have yeyow hair and buue eyes." Mackenzie said softly while leaning back on Brittany's chest.

"Very good baby." Santana smiled.

"You may look like me but you are more like mommy." Brittany told her.

Mackenzie shook her head. "I look like you momma."

"Yeah you do, but your personality is a lot like mommy." Brittany smiled up at the Latina. "Because when you were in my stomach, mommy talked to you every day and every night."

"Wow." Mackenzie said with as shy smile.

"How are you like mommy?" Brittany asked her.

"I sing like mommy, and mommy likes popsicles like me." Mackenzie said happily.

"That's right, you laugh at the same jokes as mommy, you have her glare." Brittany laughed while looking over at Santana who nodded proudly and winked. "You sleep on your stomach like mommy, you snore like her too."

"I don't snore." Santana and Mackenzie both said quickly.

Brittany laughed. "You have the same denial issues as mommy."

"You don't have to look like me baby girl, we are so much alike that God didn't think we needed to look alike." Santana said with a smile.

"Do I have a baby in my stomach too?" Mackenzie asked while looking at her stomach.

"No!" Santana and Brittany both almost yelled. "Maybe one day but no time soon Mack." Brittany added.

"How about for Halloween, we get you a Cheerio outfit and you can go as mommy when we trick or treat." Santana suggested.

"Then I can look like mommy?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"Then you can look like mommy." Brittany confirmed.

"Ok." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Now, how about we make our breadsticks and color?" Santana said while standing up to put the breadsticks in the oven.

"Why don't you go play with the puppies baby girl." Brittany said while setting her on the floor.

Mackenzie nodded and ran to the sunroom. Brittany got up and stood next to Santana at the counter. "You think she understands now?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "At least until Halloween." She said with a small laugh. "Seriously, I think she understands though."

"Good." Brittany said softly.

"Does it bother your Brit that she wants to look like me?" Santana asked while grabbing Brittany's hands.

"A little, but I keep reminding myself that she is only 3 years old." Brittany admitted. "So, I don't take it personal."

"Please don't take it personal baby." Santana told her while pulling her close and linking her hands behind the blonde's back.

"I'm trying not to." Brittany told her while resting her head on the Latina's shoulder.

* * *

**11pm**

Santana and Mackenzie were sound asleep on the couch in the family room, full of soda, cookies, and pizza from their 'mommy/ Mackey night'.

Santana's phone rang causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Mackenzie laying flush on her. She smiled and rubbed her back while leaning over to answer the phone.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey Hannah whats up?_

**_Is Brit home? I've been calling her cell and she's isn't answering_**

_No, she had a late dinner meeting with some of dancers, she isn't home yet_

**_Oh ok, why are you whispering?_**

_I have a sleeping 3 year old on my chest _Santana smiled

**_Hahaha, you are such a sucker for her._**

_I know, she's my baby_

**_Well can I hang out with your baby tomorrow? _**Hannah asked.

_Sure, you want to come pick her up or should I drop her off?_

**_I'll come over so I can see the boys too, speaking of which Noah was supposed to come cut my grass today, and he never showed up_**

_Dammit, I don't know what's going on with him but he is stressing me out Han, maybe you can talk to him and find out what's going on with him._

**_Sure, I can definitely talk to him for you_**

_Thanks I really appreciate it._

**_Hey, how's Quinn? I heard about what happened earlier this week_**

_I don't know. I've been calling her but she hasn't answered the phone or called me back. I plan on going over there tomorrow to see what's going on, I want to pick Noey up too and take her shopping._

**_Ok, sounds good. Well I will let put Mack to bed._**

_Thanks, I will have Brit call you if she doesn't get home too late._

Santana hung up and picked up Mackenzie carrying her to bed. She then went to Noah's room to see why he didn't go cut Hannah's grass. She knocked on the door and walked in to an empty room

"I don't believe this." She said in disbelief. "He's not even home." She pulled out her phone and called him.

"Noah get your ass home now…" She said into his voicemail before hanging up and going up to her room. She took a long shower and laid down in bed. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was now after midnight.

"Brit should be home by now." She said to herself while dialing her wife's number. She shook her head when she got her voicemail.

"Hey B, it's me baby, just calling to see where you are. I'm a little worried it's after midnight. Call me back when you get this so I know you are ok. Love you." She hung up the phone and laid down.

After tossing and turning for over 30 minutes, she got out of bed and went down to Noah's room, hoping he was now home. She pulled out her cell phone and called him again.

"Noah baby, I'm worried now, you were supposed to be home by 8 after practice, it's after midnight. You need to call me and let me know where you are."

"Maybe he's at Q's house." She dialed Quinn's number but got her voicemail right away, as she did Puck's. "Mercedes would call me and let me know if he was there." She said to herself.

She paced back and forth in the living room before sighing and going to the bathroom grabbing her inhaler. "I just need to relax and calm down. I'm probably stressing over nothing." She took a few puffs of her inhaler and went up to Mackenzie's room. She laid down in the bed with the little blonde, who immediately cuddled in her chest and closed her eyes.

20 minutes later, Santana's cell phone rang. She sat up quickly and answered.

**_Noah, Brit, Q?_** She rushed out.

_This is Detective McHale, I'm looking for a Santana Lopez-Pierce_

**_T-this is her_**

_Your name was given as an emergency contact. We need you to come down to the 37th precinct right away_

**_Oh my God why?_**

_We currently have ….._

* * *

**_So much happened...let me know what you thought :)_**

**_Noah is acting out..._**

**_Quinn is losing it..._**

**_San is frustrated..._**

**_Brit is worried..._**

**_And someone is in jail? What the hell am I doing? Lol _**


	19. You're The Quarterback

**WHOA! at the reviews from the last chapter...you guys like drama eh? Thanks for all the reviews and PMs - much appreciated :)**

* * *

Santana shakily got out of bed and quickly ran up to her room, she threw on a hooded sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and slipped on some sneakers. She called both Brittany and Noah's phones once again and groaned loudly when neither one answered. She then tried Quinn's cell phone one last time, but it went straight to voicemail as well. She grabbed her purse and ran back downstairs to Mackenzie's room. She then quietly but quickly rummaged through the little blonde's drawers and found a pair of fleece footed pajamas with a hood and started to slip it on her over her pajamas.

"No." Mackenzie whined while rubbing her eyes and squirming as she started to wake up. She was very much like Santana that she absolutely hated to be woken up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up baby, but we have to go for a ride." Santana said softly. "Mommy is just putting warmer pjs on you because we don't have time to get dressed, and I don't want you to get cold." Santana added as she only zipped it half way in case Mackenzie got too warm. She then slowly picked her up, which earned more whines from the little blonde, who eventually held her tightly around the neck and quickly laid her head on the Latina's shoulder, closing her eyes immediately again. Santana was walking quickly out of the room when she paused and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She turned around and walked back in the room and picked up Mackenzie's giraffe for her. "Hey baby, grab Shelley." She whispered while handing her the giraffe.

"Mommy." Mackenzie whined while fidgeting in Santana's arms.

Santana rubbed her back. "I know this sucks baby, mommy is so sorry, but I can't leave you here alone. You can go back to sleep in the car ok?" She cooed in her ear as she stroked her hair a few times while rocking slowly, hoping to quickly coax her back to sleep and settle her back down. When her whines subsided and her breathing evened back out, Santana put the hood over her head kissing her softly on the forehead and continued downstairs while rubbing circles on her back the entire way to soothe her.

Santana got outside and went towards the first car she saw, which was the white BMW they usually let their out of town guests drive, rather than pull her truck out of the garage. She sighed in relief when she saw a booster seat was in the car already. She dug in her purse for her keys to unlock the door. She then carefully set Mackenzie in her booster seat strapping her in and setting Shelley in her little arms. She then opened the trunk and got out one of the little blondes airplane pillows to put around her neck, so she could sleep somewhat comfortably in the car. She then tossed the blanket from the backseat over her. "Ok baby, let's go." She whispered while softly closing the car so she wouldn't wake her back up.

She was closing the trunk when the gates to the yard opened and Brittany's truck came into the long driveway. Brittany stopped halfway and jumped out of the truck and ran towards the Latina. "Hey where are you going?" She asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, you're ok!" Santana said quickly as she ran over to her wife and hugged her tightly. "Thank God." She said softly while kissing her wife over and over.

Brittany instantly reciprocated the hug and rubbed the Latina's back. "What's going on San?" Brittany asked. "Where were you going?"

"Where the hell have you been Brit?" Santana then yelled as the hug broke. "I've been calling you like crazy….it's fuckin 1am in the morning."

"My phone died, and I lost track of time. I've been at work San, I told you I had a late meeting. Why didn't you call the studio or my office?" Brittany said softly. "I'm sorry I had you worried, you weren't going to look for me where you?"

Santana shook her head. "We gotta get to the police department." She said while running back to the car. Brittany frowned and ran to the car as well and got in the passenger side.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Brittany asked again.

"I got a phone call from a detective McHale that I need to get to the precinct right away and pick someone up."

"Who?" Brittany asked while glancing in the backseat at Mackenzie, who was staring at Brittany with red tired eyes. "Hey baby." She said with a smile. Mackenzie waved slightly.

"My phone lost service or something and I didn't hear." Santana said quickly while speeding out of the driveway. "I thought maybe something happened to you."

"Mommy…"Mackenzie once again whined while rubbing her eyes.

"Shhhhh go back to sleep baby." Santana said softly. "She's so whiney right now." Santana whispered.

"Well it's 1am in the morning and you woke her up to leave the house San, of course she's going to whine, she's tired. Why didn't you leave Mackey with Noah?" Brittany asked while leaning in the backseat and rubbing her leg. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Noah's not home." Santana hissed out.

"What? Where is he?" Brittany asked quickly while turning around.

"Hell if I know! No one answered their fuckin phone tonight." Santana hissed out.

"San, I'm sorry baby, I swear to you I'm sorry. We were working on routines and going over film and just lost track of time." Brittany said. "And my phone died, like I said." Brittany sighed. "I swear once I saw the time, I sped right home. I'm sorry I didn't call but I honestly assumed you were sleep."

"This is why I tell you charge your phone before you leave the house Brit, and to carry a charger with you or better yet, you need 2 phones, one for work, one for personal use maybe it won't die so fast all the damn time, or stop playing fuckin Candy Crush all day long." Santana hissed.

"Ok, pull over." Brittany said slowly.

"What?" Santana asked while glancing over. "I told you we have to get to the police department."

"Pull over now." Brittany snapped.

Santana sighed and pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and threw the car in park. "What?"

"We will be right back baby, go back to sleep sweetheart." Brittany said softly to Mackenzie who was nodding back off to sleep, while getting out of the car and going around to Santana's side and opening the door, she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

"What the hell Brit?" Santana said as Brittany pulled her a little ways from the car. The Latina jerked her arm away from Brittany while glaring at her.

"I'm not going to argue in front of Mackenzie, because it confuses her. I am not your fuckin child Santana; I'm not Noah, Ashton, Carter, or Mackenzie, I am your wife." Brittany snapped while holding her wedding ring up in the Latina's face.

"I, I know that Brit." Santana said softly while dropping her glare completely.

"Well dammit, act like it Santana! Stop talking to me like I'm one of the kids, I'm sick of it. This is why Carter talks to Mackey the way he does, and the reason that Noah is losing his damn mind and being disrespectful right now. They hear you speak to me that way and think it's ok to talk to each other like that, and apparently to us like that. You are going to stop and you are going to stop now. I've had it up to here with this shit San, seriously." She ended before walking back to the car.

Santana sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Brit…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Santana said softly. "I, I'm really sorry."

Brittany walked back over and hugged her. "I'm tired of arguing baby; I'm tired of the back and forth ok? I need you to relax and calm down. We are in this together Santana, it's us against the world baby, I need to know and feel like I'm your partner, your equal and not your lackey or groupie."

Santana nodded. "I'm sorry, I do think of you as my partner, you are my equal Brittany, you're my everything. I'm so sorry if I made you feel less than that. It wasn't on purpose B. I swear it wasn't."

"I know." Brittany said while kissing her on the forehead. "We have to watch the way we talk to each other in front of the kids and just in general San. Ok?" Brittany kissed her softly and hugged her tightly once again. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Here let me drive, get in the back with Mackenzie so she can go back to sleep, and you can relax a little, you're really on edge right now." Brittany added while placing her hand on the Latina's chest and lifting Santana's hand to rest on hers, allowing the Santana to feel Brittany's calm steady heartbeat and mimic it.

They headed back to the car and Santana sat in the back with Mackenzie, lifting the whimpering little blonde out of her booster seat, cuddling her in her chest holding her tightly, and tossing the blanket over the two of them. She peppered kisses to her head and rubbed her back. "You are so tired baby. Go back to sleep mija."

"San, you don't think Noah got arrested for doing something stupid do you?" Brittany asked quietly.

"You know what Brit; if he did, we are leaving his ass in there for the weekend like a common criminal." Santana spit out. "So he better hope he isn't."

"This is the worst week ever." Brittany sighed out.

They pull up to the police department and Brittany opened the door so Santana can step out with Mackenzie, who was once again sleeping peacefully in the Latina's arms.

"Let me take her San." Brittany said quietly as she grabbed her daughter and held her tightly. Mackenzie stirred slightly but exhaled once Brittany pulled her hood off and settled back to her slumber, as Brittany ran her fingers through her soft curls slowly.

Santana ran up the steps and in to the building finding the first officer she could. "Hi, I'm San…"

"Santana Lopez-Pierce!" The young officer said happily. "I'm a huge fan."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, thanks. I gotta call from…"

"Wow, you are even more beautiful in person." He gushed before looking around. "Can I take a picture with you? You know, to show my buddies, they won't believe me if I tell them." Santana quickly glared at the man.

"You can't be serious right now…." She hissed out.

"That's a little unprofessional isn't it?" Brittany said quickly as she walked up next to Santana and placed a hand on her back.

"S-sorry." The officer said sheepishly.

Santana sighed and reached over on the desk and quickly scribbled out her autograph. "No pictures." She then rolled her eyes. "I got a call from a detective McHale that I needed to pick up someone."

"Oh yeah, they've been waiting on you." He said while picking up the phone at his desk and making a quick call."

"Brit, I swear to God if it's Noah…" She whispered out harshly while closing her eyes tightly. Brittany remained quiet and rubbed Mackenzie's back slowly, hoping to keep the little blonde sound asleep.

"Aunt Sanny!" Noelle cried while running full speed over to her and hugging her tightly. Brittany's quickly eyes widened in shock when she saw the girl.

Santana opened her eyes and quickly hugged her back. "Noey?" She bent down to hug her tighter. "Sweetheart, wh…" She whispered out noticing she was only wearing pajamas shorts and a t-shirt with converse.

"We found her walking down the street, she said she was trying to get to your house," Detective McHale stated as Santana quickly took her sweatshirt off.

"Put this on sweetheart." She said while slipping the sweatshirt over Noelle. "Why were you out walking?"

"We can't release her to you." The detective quickly said.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked quickly. "You said Santana was her emergency contact, why did you call her then?"

"Yes we weren't able to get a hold of her parents so we called you to inform you of her whereabouts, but we prefer a parent or legal guardian come and pick her up, we would like to question them."

"Q-question them for what?" Santana asked quickly. "This is my niece; I'm one of her guardians, my name is listed as emergency contact on everything she does, from school to sports, to camp. I live literally like 10 minutes away from her. She's always at my house."

"She's considered a run away." He stated quietly.

"God Lord." Santana groaned out. "I assure you, she wasn't running away from home." Santana said while stepping in front of Noelle.

"Please just let us take her home with us." Brittany pleaded. "We will call her parents as soon as we get home."

"Please." Santana said softly.

The detective sighed. "Fine, but if it happens again, her parents will need to come get her."

"I understand, thank you." Santana said while extending her hand to shake his.

Once they got back at home, Santana laid Mackey back in bed. She then gave Noelle new pajamas to put on and had her sleep with Mackenzie. Once the two were settled in bed and sleep she went down to the kitchen where Brittany was sitting at the table.

Santana called Quinn again but still received no answer. "I'm going over there Brit."

"No you aren't Santana." Brittany said quickly just as Noah walked in door eating a burger. "Where have you been Noah?" Brittany asked quickly.

"Out." He replied.

"Is this a joke?!" Santana screamed while snatching the burger out of his hand and throwing it on the table. "Have you lost your damn mind?!" She said while jumping quickly in his face. "I've been worried sick about you…do you have any idea what you put us through tonight."

Brittany sighed. "Out where Noah?"

"A friends house." He said with a shrug. "I fell asleep."

"I hope that friend is Jesus, because only he can save you from me right now." Santana yelled.

"That's inexcusable Noah. You are grounded; you were supposed to come right home after practice. It's after 2 in the morning, that's after your normal curfew anyways." Brittany informed him.

Santana took a deep breath. "Where is your phone?" She hissed out. He pulled it out his pocket. "Call the house right now."

"What?" He asked with raising an eyebrow.

"Do it!" She yelled. Noah sighed and called the house. "Look Brit, he does know the number and his phone does indeed work." Santana hissed out. She then snatched the phone and threw it against the wall.

"What the hell?!" Noah yelled as he watched the phone shatter to pieces.

"What did I say about swearing in front of us Noah?" Brittany said quickly.

"Get out of my face before I throw you next Noah!" Santana yelled while closing her eyes as angry tears spilled out. "I swear to God if you leave your room in the next 24 hours you will absolutely regret it."

"Whatever." Noah said while trying to move but Santana jumped in front of him.

"Do not test me Noah." She said angrily.

Noah kicked one of the pieces of his phone as he left the kitchen.

"I can't deal with this Brittany….I can't." Santana whispered out as she sat down at the table and put her head down quickly as she groaned loudly. "He wants to kill me….he does…he wants me to have a fuckin heart attack."

Brittany sighed. "Sit there really still while I clean this up. Calm yourself down."

30 minutes later the two were lying in bed facing each other. Brittany gently stroked the Latina's cheek. "What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"How I just want to disappear right now." Santana said while closing her eyes. She then opened them slowly. "Am I gone yet?"

Brittany shook her head and moved closer so she was lying on Santana's pillow, she rubbed her side. "I would miss you too much if you disappeared."

"I can't believe Noey is scared to be home right now, so she started walking here at 11pm Brit." Santana said.

"Yeah, that's going to break Quinn's heart." Brittany said softly.

"She's scared of her own mother right now. I wonder why they aren't answering the phone, that's not like Puck." Santana said. "Can we please go over there?"

"No," Brittany shook her head. "If they aren't answering their cell phones maybe they aren't even home."

"But…."

"Santana, no baby, I don't want the added stress on you right now." Brittany said while leaning forward and pecking Santana on the lips. "Try to get some sleep, and we can figure everything out tomorrow."

* * *

**8am**

Santana was in the kitchen making breakfast, since she was unable to sleep last night. Noey quietly came in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Santana turned around to set a platter of sausage and bacon on the table and was startled to see Noelle.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning." She said softly while walking over and giving the young blonde a hug. "Did you sleep ok with Mackey last night? I know she was kind of whiny."

"I slept okay." She said softly. "She was fine."

"Ok, fix yourself a plate honey." Santana told her while grabbing a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and handing her a glass.

"Am I in trouble?" Noelle asked.

"Ummm, yes and no." Santana told her while sitting down. "Yes for leaving the house by yourself that late at night. You know that's unacceptable Noelle, you could have been snatched Noey, it's too dangerous out for that. I called your parents again this morning and they still aren't answering, what was going on last night at your house?"

"My dad took my mom to the hospital after dinner." She said quietly.

"So who was home with you?" Santana asked quickly.

"My brothers." She said as tears started to form. "I think my mom is really sick."

Santana quickly pulled her into another hug. "It's ok sweetheart." She sighed out. "I'm going to call Eli and let him know you are here…he and Manny probably don't even know you left." Santana got up and left the kitchen to grab her cell phone.

Noelle was laying her head on the table when Mackey came running with her giraffe tightly in her hand. She tried to climb in the chair but couldn't.

"Noey help." She said softly.

Noelle lifted her head and smiled before picking Mackenzie up and sitting her in the chair. "I'll fix you a plate Mack." She said while placing 2 strips of bacon on the plate, a scoop of eggs, and spreading butter on a piece of raisin toast.

Mackenzie smiled happily when her breakfast was placed in front of her. "Thanks Noey."

"You're welcome Mackey." She said while fixing her own plate.

"Can you sleep with me again tonight?" Mackenzie asked while happily eating her strip of bacon.

"Maybe, I don't know." Noelle said while sitting back down with her own plate.

"Like a sleepover." Mackenzie shrugged.

"Hey girls." Noah said while walking in the kitchen.

"Noah!" Mackenzie yelled out.

"Hey baby sis." He said while winking at her and quickly picking her up and tossing her in the air before kissing her on the cheek and setting her back in her chair. "Hey Noey." He added while kissing her on the forehead.

"You're in trouble." Mackenzie then whispered while glancing at Santana who was glaring at Noah.

"Noelle, you are going to stay with us for the weekend sweetheart, I just got off the phone with Eli." Santana told her, never taking her eyes off of Noah.

"Do you want to fix a plate before I do mom?" He asked Santana softly.

"I'm not hungry anymore actually." Santana replied. "Noey, can you clean up the kitchen when you kids are done eating please?"

"Sure." She said with a nod. "What did you do Noah?" Noelle then asked when he sat down at the table next to her.

"Everything." He said while groaning and holding his head back.

* * *

**5pm**

Brittany and Santana were cuddled on the couch. Brittany was watching TV, as Santana napped on her chest. Noah came in the family room and sat down staring at his mothers.

"What Noah?" Brittany asked softly.

"I wanted to talk to you both." He said.

Brittany nodded and rubbed Santana on the back to wake her up. "Sanny, wake up baby."

Santana stirred and moaned softly while hugging Brittany tightly. "Why?" She rasped out.

"Noah wants to talk to us." Brittany told her. "Come on San, wake up, you've been sleep for like 3 hours."

Santana exhaled slowly and opened her eyes. "What do you want Noah, you aren't getting off punishment and I'm not buying you a new phone."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the past few days." He started.

"No, save it." Santana said quickly while standing up. "Aren't you sick of apologizing just to do something even worse a few days later Noah?" She said softly. "I've raised you like a little prince, I've given you everything you have ever asked for…. everything. The best schools, designer clothes, we have traveled the world, you have never ever wanted for anything. I've loved you unconditionally baby. All I ask back in return is for you to get good grades and respect me." Santana wiped the tears streaming down her eyes. "Brit, I cant…." She whispered while walking out of the room.

Noah sighed. "I tried." He then shrugged and started to stand up.

"Sit down Noah." Brittany said while turning the TV off. "You are hurting your mom sweetheart, more than you know right now. You of all people know she has anxiety; she was just in the hospital from a major panic attack. You are stressing her out. Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged again.

"What's going on with you?" Brittany asked again. "Please, talk to me Noah."

"I just….it's nothing." He said while looking down.

"Well until you can finally come to terms with whatever is bothering you, do me a favor and give your mothers heart a rest. Please." Brittany added while leaving the room.

Noah got up and left the room as well and went back to his bedroom flopping down on his bed.

"San?" Brittany said softly while walking in their bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Santana was sitting with Cinderella out on the balcony off their room. She had the small puppy lying next to her while she rubbed her slowly.

Brittany smiled. "I knew you liked the puppies."

Santana shrugged. "I have a thing for blondes." She winked at her wife while scooting over so Brittany could sit on the other side of her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked her again.

Santana shook her head. "I'm so stressed Brit. I can't deal with this. Quinn, Noey, Noah, work….I just need the world to stop…I want everything to stop." She said while leaning into Brittany's embrace.

"I'm your rock San." Brittany told her while hugging her. "If you fall, I'll be right here to catch you. I promise."

"I know Brit." Santana turned her head and kissed her softly. "I love you so much for that." She kissed her again. "I need you so much right now baby."

"I'm right here." Brittany assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to go to New York next Thursday for some interviews, and I'm performing on Good Morning America, do you want to go and do some work for your studio?" Santana asked.

"That works perfect actually, why don't we take the kids and stay for a while, let's take a break from LA." Brittany suggested. "I can get some work done on my studio and you can relax."

Santana laughed. "Relax in crazy busy New York?"

"We can take the kids to some museums, maybe catch a show, do some shopping; I don't think we've taken Mackey there yet." Brittany told her while wrapping her arm around her and kissing her on the neck softly. "Maybe you will find some inspiration for a new song or two out east."

"How long are we staying?" Santana asked.

"As long as you want…well until the 15th at least. Mackenzie's recital is the June 20th, I can work with her on her solo personally, but she needs to learn the choreography with the other girls."

"So about a week and half?" Santana calculated quickly.

Brittany nodded. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah works for me baby." She replied while closing her eyes.

"Noah was trying to apologize San." Brittany told her.

"I don't know what's gotten into him B, ever since he met Karly he's been … I don't even know how to describe him right now." Santana said sadly. "I asked Hannah to try to talk to him."

"I have a better idea." Brittany said with a smile. "I know the perfect person to talk to him."

* * *

**One week later**

Noah was walking out of football practice and groaned when he didn't see either one of his mother's trucks in the parking lot to pick him up. He had a rough practice and struggled with a lot of plays, resulting in him having to run extra laps. After not coming straight home the week before, he wasn't allowed to ride in the carpool anymore. Even though Santana hadn't spoken more than 2 words him, she still was very prompt at picking him up, even to the point she left set early a few days when Brittany was stuck at work. Noah went to reach for his cell phone to call, but remembered Santana smashed it a week ago, so he instead sat on the bleachers and waited.

He was going over the playbook when suddenly a football hit him in the chest nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"A quarterback should have great eyes, they should always be aware of what's happening on the field." Finn said while quickly throwing another football at him. Noah dropped his book to catch the ball this time.

"Hey Uncle Finn, what are you doing in town?" Noah asked while jumping up and hugging him.

"I came to see you, see how football was going." Finn said while taking his loafers off and slipping on a pair of cleats. "I saw your practice today."

Noah quickly looked down. "I was having an off day."

"Off?" Finn said with a smirk. "You played better when you were 5, than you did today. Get on the field."

"My moms will be here soon." Noah said.

"Not today, I'm your ride home." Finn told him. "Get on the field."

Noah sighed and got up and ran towards the field as Finn trotted behind him. Finn then went and grabbed the practice target. "Your aim is off, you've lost your focus." Finn told him while tossing a ball at him. "Hit the red X."

Noah threw the ball and missed. "What happened?" Finn asked him while handing him another ball.

Noah shrugged. "I missed."

"Is that the excuse you would give the wide receiver?" Finn asked him.

"Maybe he wasn't in his spot." Noah said defensively.

"You are the quarterback Noah, you make the plays both on the field and off. Your job is to get the ball to the receiver, whether they are in the right spot or not, you have to make it happen." Finn told him. "Try again. Focus; remember that you are in control right now. The receiver is depending on you." Noah took a deep breath and gripped the ball tighter. "You are in control Noah." Finn repeated.

Noah launched the ball and hit the red x smack in the middle.

"See." Finn told him. "When you focus and accept responsibility, the rewards are sweet."

"Yeah I guess." Noah said with a shrug.

"How are things at home?" Finn asked.

"My moms have been on my case." Noah mumbled out as Finn handed him another ball.

"You are the quarterback at home as well." Finn told after Noah successfully hit the target again.

"I'm not in charge at home." Noah said quickly. "Thee Santana Lopez makes that very very clear all the time."

"There is more to being quarterback then being in charge, you set up plays, you rally the team, you keep everyone together." Finn explained. "Your mothers need you as their quarterback, because last I checked, Santana was in the hospital from a panic attack a few weeks ago, and Brittany is close to retiring because she has arthritis in her knee."

"What does that have to do with me?" Noah asked.

"They need your help with everything at the house right now, you are the man of the house Noah, time to start acting like it man." Finn told him while handing him another football.

"I don't want to be, I'm 15, I want to be a teenager." Noah replied quickly.

"I've been where you are. My dad died when I was young too. I had to be the man of the house. Yeah, it's a lot of pressure and responsibility but it's worth it when you notice how much your moms appreciate what you are doing." Finn replied. "The skipping school, breaking curfew, the swearing at your moms, not cool, especially since you have two younger brothers. Ashton and Carter look up to you, they follow and mirror everything you do."

Noah sighed. "I tried to apologize but my mom won't listen."

Finn laughed. "I'm guessing Santana right?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

"When you were first born, she idolized you Noah, and I remember you never wanting to leave her side. Puck was worried you would be a momma's boy." Finn laughed. "You are just like Santana when she was a teenager, you hide your feelings and pain; you have to find a way to breakthrough to her, so she understands that you are truly sorry."

"She won't talk to me, she won't even look at me barely." Noah said with a shrug.

"When we were in high school, I outed your mom." Finn started. "I never thought she would talk to me again or forgive me."

"How did you get through to her?" Noah asked. "You are really good friends with her now."

"The best way to get through to Santana is with music." Finn said while walking over to the bleachers and changing his shoes, he picked up Noah's duffle bag. "Grab all the balls and meet me at my truck to drop them off, you are running home."

"What?! That's like 4 miles; I just had a 3 hour practice." Noah said quickly.

"Then your lungs should be nice and ready." Finn told him. "Hurry up, I have a flight to catch."

Noah groaned and ran to gather all the footballs and dump them in the bag Finn handed him.

* * *

**8pm**

"We have an early flight, so go double check your suitcases Ashton and Carter; make sure you have everything you want to take, we will be gone for almost 2 weeks. I will come check them in an hour before bedtime." Santana told them as she peeped her head in the family room where they were playing checkers.

"Bath time Mackey," Santana said with a smile to her daughter that was surrounded by the puppies in the sunroom giggling.

"Momma too?" Mackenzie asked as Santana picked her up.

"We can ask her." Santana said with a smile while heading down to Brittany's office.

"Bath time!" Mackenzie yelled out with a smile as they entered the room.

Brittany laughed. "Ok." She agreed while standing up and grabbing her from Santana. She leaned down and kissed Santana softly. "I don't think I thanked you for dinner." She said to her wife.

"Hmmm, I don't either." Santana smiled while kissing Brittany again. "Thank me later?" She suggested with a wink.

Brittany nodded slowly and licked her lips. "I can't wait."

"Thank you for dinner mommy." Mackenzie chimed in.

"You are so welcome baby girl." Santana told her with a smile. "Let's go get cleaned up for bed."

Santana stripped her clothes off and sat down in the tub making sure the water wasn't too hot for Mackenzie, when she nodded to Brittany that it was ok, Brittany handed the squirming little blonde to her before stripping off her clothes and climbing in as well. Instead of her normal position behind the Latina, Brittany chose to sit across from her in the huge tub.

"Why are you over there?" Santana asked while beginning to wash Mackenzie's arms.

"I want to look at my two favorite girls." Brittany said sweetly while kissing Mackenzie on the forehead.

"We are going to the York tomorrow." Mackenzie said suddenly while reaching for some toys to play with.

"That's right baby." Santana confirmed. "We are going on the airplane."

"In the sky?" Mackenzie asked quickly.

Brittany nodded as Santana handed her the towel to wash the little blonde's legs. "Yeah, in the sky."

"With the birds?"

"Yes with the birds baby." Brittany once again nodded.

"Can you name 2 birds Mackey?" Santana asked while setting back in the tub and relaxing.

Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows. "Big Bird!" She said happily.

Brittany and Santana both laughed. "That's right, do you know any other birds? Remember at the zoo we saw all the different pretty birds." Santana asked her.

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip while she thought. "Robin!" She screamed out.

Brittany's eyes widened in amusement as she smiled ear to ear, "Good job Mackenzie!" She praised her while giving her a high five.

"Can you remember anymore baby?" Santana asked. "Remember the one that talked to us?"

"He had colors." She nodded while smiling. "Like the rainbow."

"Yeah he was pretty, wasn't he?" Brittany added while turning Mackenzie around to begin washing her hair, since Santana had begun to massage her legs under the water.

"What was he called, Mackenzie, think real hard, mija." Santana coaxed.

"Parrot!" She said while clapping and splashing the water.

"You are so smart baby girl, that's right." Santana smiled and winked at her.

Santana was about to say something when Noah came through the intercom.

"Should I put the top on the pool since we will be gone for so long?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Santana said back quickly. "Thanks."

"A-anything else you want me to do?" He replied.

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's trying Santana." Brittany whispered while covering Mackenzie's ears. "I want to have a nice trip baby, please."

Santana sighed and pressed the intercom again. "Can you make sure all the gates in the yard are locked, and turn off all the equipment in the studio please?"

"Sure." Noah said. "C-can we talk when you are done giving Mack at bath? Please mom…"

Santana closed her eyes and blinked slowly before locking eyes with Brittany, who nodded at her. "Sure mijo,"

"Ok." Noah replied. "Good night Mack Attack."

"Bye Noah." The little responded happily, while she played with her rubber duckie, making it crawl up and down Brittany's thigh while quacking.

"What sound does a bird make Mackey?" Santana asked softly.

"Chirp chirp." Mackenzie said quickly while smiling.

Santana laughed softly. "Muy bien baby girl, good job."

After Mackenzie's bath, Brittany took the little blonde back to her room to read her a bedtime story. Santana went down to Noah's room; she knocked softly before walking in.

"Hey.." She whispered out. "You cleaned up in here." She added while looking around.

"Yeah, I uh, had some free time since I'm grounded." Noah said sheepishly.

Santana sat down in the recliner and crossed her legs. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for my behavior." He said while turning his iPod on to an instrumental track. "I really, really mean it this time." He added quickly. "I know you said you are tired of me apologizing but I uh, I wrote you a song that shows how thankful I am for you, and how much I do appreciate you, and like all you do for me."

Santana tried not to smile but a small one broke through. "Ok."

Noah went and sat by the keyboard in his room and began playing along with the track. He shyly looked up at Santana when he missed a note.

"It's ok, keep going." Santana encouraged him.

_Mother before I forget_

_Thank you for all that you have been to me_

_And just in case you are wondering I love you_

_I know that our difference caused_

_Us to waste so much of our time we could have used_

_Getting to know each and one another_

_But now that I've grown into my own_

_And learned some things about life_

_I now can see that it wasn't easy to raise someone like me_

_Mother before I forget_

_Thank you for all that you have been to me_

_And just in case you are wondering I love you_

_I remember those days when you used to sit me down_

_And try to school me about the plenty opportunities in life_

_Hoping and wishing and praying that something would stick_

_And somehow click within this mind of mine_

_See you used to say, if you throw enough on the wall_

_Something is bound to rub off_

_And I'm here to tell you _

_That you don't have to really worry about me at all_

_Mother before I forget_

_Thank you for all that you have been to me_

_And just in case you are wondering I love you_

_Listen now_

_There was no limit to all the things that you've done_

_And would have for me my sisters and brothers_

_And I'll never understand how you would talk all day long_

_And just as you said, in one ear and out the other_

_Isn't it funny how things change when you get older?_

_Now I know that I'll never find another _

_Love like yours inside anyone else_

"Uncle Finn said you connect better with people through music." Noah explained.

"That was beautiful Noah; you are such a good songwriter baby." Santana said with a big smile.

"Thanks." He responded quickly.

"What is going on with you Noah?" Santana asked. "This isn't the son I raised."

"I don't know…I just feel like I'm under a lot of pressure, then Karly put all these thoughts in my head about Richard, and how you lied to me all these years…and I took out my frustration on you and momma." Noah told her while shrugging. "Which was wrong…and I'm sorry."

"You have to talk to us Noah, if something is bothering you, you have to let me or Brit know." Santana told him. "What do you feel pressure from?"

"I feel like I'm growing up too fast, I'm the man of the house." He told her.

Santana laughed softly. "You are growing fast baby, life goes quick. Yes, you are the man of the house, but we don't expect you to pay bills or anything like that. We want you to enjoy your teenage years and have the time of your life, but you need to be respectful and take care of your responsibilities."

"I know…"

"Do you think I put too much pressure on you?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I think I put it on myself." He said truthfully.

Brittany knocked lightly. "Can I join?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, come on in babe." Brittany came in and sat down next to Noah on the bed.

"Noah feels he is under a lot of pressure, so he lashed out." Santana summarized quickly.

"Are we pressuring you?" Brittany asked.

Noah shook his head. "When I talked to Uncle Finn, he explained how I need be a quarterback off the field and at home too. I need to help you both out more because you are the wide receivers, so I'm supposed to set up plays, so you two can score the touchdowns for the family."

Santana frowned. "We were just cheerleaders; you need to break that down a little." She laughed.

"I need to pull my weight more, and take more responsibility so you and momma can take care of the family with no worries. I don't want you to get sick again, and I don't want momma to have to push her leg more and get hurt." Noah told them.

"Thank you." Brittany told him while kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to check on Ashton and Carter and make sure they actually packed clothes and not just toys and electronics."

"I didn't like when you weren't talking to me." Noah told Santana once Brittany left the room. "It made me feel horrible."

"It hurt me too Noah, but I can't deal with stress right now baby, I can't. You had me so upset it felt like I was going to have a heart attack." Santana told him. "We are too much alike." She laughed. "I know how my temper gets, and I know how yours gets, so I needed to step away. It wasn't easy for me baby, trust me. You are my first born Noah, even at 15 you are still my baby, and you will always be my baby boy." She added.

"I know." He smiled.

She got up and hugged him tightly. "Te amo mijo."

"Te amo." Noah responded back.

"Are you packed?" Santana asked when the hug broke.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, I'm all packed."

"Ok, see you in the morning, set your alarm, we need to get to the airport by 6 to make our flight, so everyone needs to be ready to go and leave the house by 5, that's when the limo is coming." Santana told him while kissing him on the forehead, before she left the room.

Santana went upstairs and saw Brittany was sitting in bed holding a glass of champagne for her. The lights were out and Brittany had a few candles lit around the room. "I thought you could use this." She said with a smile.

"Yes!" Santana quickly ran to the bed and grabbed the glass from Brittany. She leaned over and kissed her before taking a sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome baby." Brittany replied while holding up a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it. "Look what I found in the fridge?" She sang out slowly.

"I hope you're sharing." Santana said with a smile. Brittany nodded and held up a forkful to the Latina's mouth.

Santana smiled and happily ate the forkful. "God, that's good." She said while licking her lips.

"You do make the best cheesecake San." Brittany agreed while eating a forkful herself.

"What do you think about Noah saying he feels like he is under a lot of pressure?" Santana asked as she leaned back between Brittany's legs and rested on her chest.

"I think he probably did." Brittany stated while holding another piece of cheesecake to the Latina's mouth, before taking a sip of her champagne. "Noah is so much like you Santana, it's almost scary." She laughed. "In high school, and even now sometimes, when you were under pressure, usually self inflicted pressure, you would lash out and try to hurt people with your words all the time. That's basically what Noah is doing. Karly hurt him, whether he wants to admit it or not. He really really liked her, and she tried to tear our family apart, and most importantly she tried to tear him apart. He's hurting, so he's acting out."

Santana nodded. "That makes sense." She accepted a final bite of cheesecake from Brittany. "I just wish he would talk to us more, you know?"

"Yeah, but I think the talk with Finn went over well." Brittany said while setting the plate on the table next to the bed and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist hugging her.

"Yeah, that was a great idea Brit." Santana agreed.

Brittany nodded. "We should take Finn to dinner sometime next week while we are in New York."

"Gross, that means we have to see Berry." Santana complained.

"San…it's been 10 years since the whole mess with Quinn let it go baby." Brittany whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly.

"I'm over that." Santana said quickly. "I forgave her at Mercedes's glee picnic a few years ago remember?"

"Yes, and I was so proud of you baby." Brittany told her while slowly beginning to rub her thighs. "She hasn't seen the boys in a few years, and she's never met Mackenzie. But she always sends them Christmas and birthday gifts." Brittany added. "Let's have dinner with them."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess if Finn is crazy enough to get back together with the hobbit then she must be a good person deep somewhere in her troll of a body."

"I'll call her when we land tomorrow and get settled in the hotel." Brittany told her while taking the champagne glass from Santana and set it on the table. She then slid down so Santana was lying flush on her. The Latina quickly turned around and kissed Brittany. "So what's your schedule like in New York?" Brittany asked while now running her hands over the Latina's body.

"Crazy." Santana said softly. "I have a few interviews, a photo-shoot, and I'm performing a song on GMA." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany. "But, I will make sure to spend as much with you and the kids as possible." She then moved to Brittany's neck. "Especially you." She whispered against her neck.

"Mmmmm." Brittany moaned softly as Santana began sucking on her neck. "Well, we are all packed, the kids are all packed, and the little ones are in bed." Brittany said while sliding her hands in Santana's pants and rubbing her butt.

Santana leaned on her elbows and rested her forehead on Brittany's. "I love you so much Brit." She whispered as Brittany slid her pants down and ran a finger slowly through the Latina. Santana rolled her hips into the blonde. "Get undressed baby." Santana rolled off the bed and went to lock their bedroom door before undressing and slowly walking back to the bed.

Brittany sat up and curled her finger towards the Latina. "Come here you." She said while licking her lips.

Santana smiled and laid on top of Brittany kissing down her body slowly going straight to her core and licking her. "Damn Brit…" Santana moaned out while licking Brittany hungrily. "You are sooooo wet." She said while slurping up her wife's arousal. Santana placed a firm kiss before sticking two fingers in and slowly pumping.

"God San…." Brittany moaned while fisting the Latina's hair and wrapping her legs around her back.

Santana leaned back down and began rolling her tongue around her clit and humming for extra sensation. "You are so good Brit…." Santana whispered while beginning to lightly suck on her clit while picking up her rhythm.

"Saaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn" Brittany panted out while closely her eyes tightly. "Faster…don't stop."

Santana picked up the pace while sucking harder on Brittany and slurped every drop of arousal that seeped out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Brittany screamed. "I'm close, I'm close, I'm close!"

Santana curled her fingers in the blonde and sucked as firm as she could causing her wife to shake violently and crash.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!" Brittany moaned out as Santana slowly licked her to bring her down. She then crawled up Brittany and kissed her passionately as the blonde held her tightly. "I need a minute baby, that was….."

Santana laughed. "You are worth the wait Brit."

* * *

**8am**

Brittany was asleep on the plane leaning on Santana's shoulder, with her arm tightly around her waist and her face nestled in her neck. Santana was dozing off herself; the two were up late making love and ended up only getting a few hours of sleep.

"Where are the birds?" Mackenzie asked while patting Santana on the arm to get her attention.

Santana stirred and fluttered her eyes open slowly. "What baby?" She asked adjusting her eyes and noticing Mackenzie had her face smashed against the window looking out.

"Where are the birds?" Mackenzie repeated.

"We are too high up for the birds." Santana said softly while picking up the blonde, who was standing in her seat, and sitting her down.

"Oh….marshmallows!" She then screamed out as the plane went through a patch of clouds.

"Shhhhhhh baby." Santana said softly. "The clouds do look like marshmallows huh?" Mackenzie nodded and smiled before yawning. "Why don't you try to take a nap?" Santana said while lifting the armrest and patting her lap, hoping to entice the little blonde to lie on her and go to sleep.

Mackenzie had talked non-stop the first hour of the flight. Noah, Ashton, and Carter sat in the row in front of the girls, and talked to their sister for at least half hour before one by one falling asleep.

"But we won't see the birds then." Mackenzie said sadly.

"Ummm, mommy will make sure we see some birds today." Santana told her while folding up her sweatshirt to make a pillow for Mackenzie. "Come on, lay down baby."

Mackenzie blinked slowly and looked out the window one last time before lying down on Santana's lap. Santana rubbed her back slowly until she fell asleep.

A bit of turbulence woke up Brittany who exhaled sharply against Santana's neck waking her up as well.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she glanced down at Mackenzie, making sure she was still sleep.

"Nothing." Brittany whispered back. "Go back to sleep."

Santana nodded and turned her head to kiss Brittany softly. "You too, we have a crazy week ahead of us."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**We are headed to NY next chapter for photo shoots, interviews, and one the Lopez-Pierce kids breaks into showbiz...**

**Pure Hollywood and Family life chapter**


	20. New York, New York

**Thanks to kbleichroth, icesk8er, justhangingonthemoment, Fruith, XenaLin, Blueskiies, StephaniieC, Sillygoose69, Dannycena42, Laura, Brittana4Life3, BrittanaSantittany11111, and all the GUEST reviewers**

* * *

Santana opened the door to the suite and smiled as she looked around. "This looks amazing Brit," She said softly while walking in the suite. Brittany booked a huge suite for the family, since they were staying so long, she wanted to make sure the kids were comfortable, since they weren't use to hotel life like her and Santana were. The massive suit had a huge master bedroom on one end, complete with an ensuite, balcony, and fireplace. There was a fully stocked kitchen, a living room with a big screen TV, and a dining area with a balcony. On the other side of the suit were 3 smaller bedrooms and another bathroom.

"I know, it looked awesome on the website, but this looks amazing in person." Brittany gushed while walking in with Mackenzie in her arms. The little blonde had her head resting on Brittany's shoulder while she held her tightly around the neck.

Once they were all in the living room portion, Santana spoke up. "Room assignments, Noah has his own room, Ashton and Carter are sharing a room, and Mackey gets the room in the middle."

"Why does she get her own room?" Carter quickly argued.

"Yeah she will probably just end up sleeping with you two." Noah added with a shrug while sitting down on the couch, and taking his headphones off.

"And Carter will end up in Ashton's room anyways too." Brittany chimed in. "Go to the rooms, get unpacked, and let's meet back here."

The boys all nodded and went to their respective rooms for the next 2 weeks. Brittany set Mackenzie on the couch and handed Shelley to her. "You okay baby?" She asked the little blonde, who was unusually quiet from the plane ride. Mackenzie rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly as laid down holding her giraffe tight. Santana gave the bellhop a tip and looked over at her daughter.

"She's had a long morning Brit, she may be tired." Santana said while walking over to the closet and grabbing one of the extra pillows out, she lifted Mackenzie's head and placed the pillow down for her to lie on. "Here baby." She said softly noticing Mackenzie was rubbing her eyes once again. "Don't rub your eye Mack." She said gently as she rubbed her little legs softly.

"They itchy." She whispered out.

Santana kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Look at mommy baby girl." Mackenzie opened her eyes and looked sadly at her mother. Santana then softly blew in her eyes a few times before kissing each eyelid. "Keep them closed for a few minutes ok?"

"Want to unpack San?" Brittany asked while answering an email on her phone.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, then we can get some lunch with the kids." She said through a yawn as they walked back to their room.

"Or we can get room service and let everyone relax and nap for a few hours, and go to a really nice dinner tonight." Brittany suggested. "Or are you working today?"

Santana shook her head as she began unpacking their clothes. "No, I'm not working today; I wanted to hang out with you and the kids. I have a full day tomorrow though."

Brittany nodded and went over to her pulling her quickly into a hug; Santana sighed into her embrace and leaned up to kiss her. Brittany slowly deepened the kiss while running her hands over the Latina's back. "So lunch, nap, shopping dinner?" Santana asked.

"Shopping?" Brittany laughed. "Why don't we hang out by the pool instead and let the kids swim and stuff and shop this weekend when we have a little more time."

Santana nodded. "Sounds good, we should have brought a stroller for Mackey, she's going to get tired of walking." Santana noted while unpacking Mackenzie's clothes in their room as well.

Brittany sat on the bed "I didn't think of that, I guess we need to buy one then, or just carry her."

"Mommy!" Carter screamed out.

"There goes the peace." Santana said with a smile as she left the bedroom and headed out to the living room.

"What's wrong Carter?" Santana said while sitting on the couch and lifting Mackenzie to cuddle in her lap, the little blonde exhaled softly and quickly leaned on her mother's chest.

"Ashton won't let me have the bed by the window." Carter complained.

Santana sighed. "Is it really a big deal sweetheart?" Carter nodded quickly. "Grey!"

Ashton came walking in the room. "I need the bed by the window so I can use my camera to takes pictures of the sunrise and sunset to send to Noey."

"Why don't you two take turns sleeping by the window, Grey when it's Carter turn, just come in here and take pictures ok?" Santana suggested. "Noey will like the different views a little better than the same one all the time." She winked with a smile.

"Fine." Ashton agreed with a shrug as she sat down on the couch opposite his mother.

Noah came out of the room and sat down next to Ashton. "I'm hungry."

"You always are." Santana laughed while rubbing Mackenzie's back slowly. The little blonde whimpered and rubbed her eyes. Santana looked down at her and grabbed her arms to stop her as she kissed her on the forehead. Santana exhaled slowly and rolled her eyes before kissing her forehead again. "You feel warm Mackey, do you feel icky anywhere baby?"

The little blonde leaned further into Santana but didn't respond. She instead just closed her eyes.

"Mackey's falling asleep!" Carter yelled out while jumping on the couch.

"Carter, you know better than to stand on furniture with your shoes on. Al suelo ahora." Santana said sternly. Brittany walked in the room and caught Carter in mid jump off the couch, she began spinning him around and peppering kisses to his face.

"Stay off the furniture." She whispered to him before softly tossing him on the couch next to Noah. "Sorry San, I had a phone call with my agent, I have a photo shoot tomorrow."

Santana nodded. "With who?"

"PEOPLE Magazine wants to do a piece on my new studio, so they are starting with a photo-shoot." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's great baby." Santana said while leaning over to kiss her softly. "This is going to get tricky now."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I think Mack is getting sick, she feels warm." Santana said softly while stroking her hair.

"I think it's just her allergies San, she was rubbing her eyes in the airport earlier." Brittany told her. "Open your eyes baby girl." Mackenzie slowly opened her eyes, which were extremely red. "Yeah look how red her eyes are too."

"Did you bring her medicine?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I thought you grabbed it."

Santana shook her head back. "I didn't expect her allergies to flare up. I will call her doctor and see if they can get a prescription for her out here, I saw a pharmacy up the street. I'll send Emily to get it."

"Ok, that sounds good." Brittany nodded. "A nap and her medication will make her all better." She said with a smile while winking at Mackenzie, who gave her a small smile back as Brittany leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Ok, so you boys know this is a working trip for me and momma." Santana started.

Brittany nodded. "But we will still make sure to something fun with you boys every day."

"We really need your help the next two weeks Noah, just keep an eye on your brothers for us ok?" Santana asked.

Noah nodded. "No problem."

"Do we have to stay in the hotel while you work? Cuz I wanna go outside." Carter said quickly while looking over at the huge glass windows.

Santana smiled. "No, we brought a full security staff with us, so while me and momma are working, you can have Tom or Sam take you boys out to the mall or something. But, Ashton and Carter you absolutely cannot wander off, you need to stay with Noah at all times if you aren't with us." Santana looked right in Carter's eyes. "Do you understand Carter?"

He nodded quickly. "Use your words Carter." Brittany added while raising an eyebrow, knowing that when Carter simply nodded, he was half listening.

"Yes, stay with Noah." He said quickly.

"Or you boys can come with us, well me at least. I don't know what stuff of your mom's you can actually go to." Brittany added.

"Ummmm, some of my stuff they can come to." Santana agreed. "Let's take it day by day ok?"

"What are we doing today?" Ashton asked.

"We are going to order some room service for lunch, " Brittany said while glancing at her watch. "Then we are going to relax for a little bit, then maybe go down by the pool or we can watch a movie up here until dinner."

"Do we have to dress up for dinner?" Carter asked with a scowl.

"Yes, jackets and ties tonight guys, we are going somewhere really nice." Santana told him. "Babe, do you want to order room service while I call Dr. Riley?"

"Yeah, boys grab the menus and let's pick lunch. What do you want San?" Brittany asked.

"Doesn't matter, a burger I guess." Santana told her while standing up. "You want a burger Mack?" She asked her daughter.

"I want nuggets." She responded. "And fries."

Brittany smiled. "Ok baby"

After lunch Ashton and Carter were in the living room area watching TV, Noah ducked off to his room and was on his laptop listening to music, Mackenzie was fast asleep in the girls room, having now had her medicine, leaving Santana and Brittany sitting out on the balcony off their room.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Santana asked while glancing over at Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "We are relaxing right now Santana," She said softly while pulling her wife close to cuddle with her. "Relax your mind baby, this is why we brought our assistants, hell this is why we have assistants." Brittany reminded her. "Emily is putting together an itinerary and said she will bring it over once she is done. The boys can decide in the morning what they want to do. My photo shoot is just in the morning, and then I'm free afterwards all day, unless I go to the new studio and start picking out colors and stuff. The boys can still come with me to do that."

"Can you take Mackey with you in the morning; I have sound check for my performance before my radio promo rounds?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, of course. I know you can't take her on the radio rounds with you." Brittany told her while yawning. "I don't know about you but I'm still pretty tired from last night." Brittany said with a smile. "Want to take a nap with me?"

Santana leaned up and kissed her. "A nap, or a nap nap?"

Brittany laughed. "It's 2 in the afternoon and all the boys are awake, and Mackey is in our bed so just a nap."

Santana playfully pouted, "Ok." She climbed over to Brittany's lap and straddled her leaning down to kiss her passionately. "Let's go nap with our baby girl."

A few hours later Santana felt little fingers poking her all over her face. She pretended to still be asleep and slightly opened her mouth to playfully nibble on Mackenzie's fingers when they poked her in the mouth causing the little blonde to scream out in laughter. Santana smiled and opened her eyes; she looked behind her and noticed that Brittany wasn't in the room anymore.

"I'm all better, so now we play." Mackenzie said quickly while climbing on Santana and straddling her.

"Let me see your eyes first." Santana said softly while stilling the little blonde's head. "Do your eyes itch Mack?" The little blonde quickly shook her. "Are you sure baby? They are still kind of red."

"I wanna play." Mackenzie said quickly with her mother's signature glare.

Santana pulled her to lay flat on her so she could feel her neck and kiss her on the forehead to see if her fever was gone. "Ok, well you aren't as warm anymore." Santana said softly. "Let's go find everyone else."

Mackenzie jumped up quickly and smiled before she slid off the bed and ran out of the room. Santana picked up her phone to check the time and her messages, quickly responding back to an email and tossed the phone on the bed.

She went out to the living room and saw Brittany playing Monopoly with Ashton and Carter. Mackenzie was standing over the side with a handful of the houses in her hands. "I wanna play mommy." She said sadly.

"You are too little for this game baby girl." Santana told her. "Brit, I have to go to meeting, I'm sorry."

Brittany looked up. "That's ok, are you going to make it to dinner?" She asked while rolling the dice.

"If you guys don't mind a late dinner, we can go at 8." Santana suggested. "Otherwise, you go ahead with the kids."

Brittany shook her head. "8pm is fine San, I can have Tom or Sam just go grab the boys a snack if are starving to hold them over."

"Can I go?" Mackenzie asked quickly while running over to Santana. "I wanna go with you."

"Ummmm, sure baby." Santana sighed.

"You sure San?" Brittany asked her. "She can stay with me and the boys."

"I actually need Noah to come with me too." Santana said. "So it's fine. Noah!"

Noah came out of the room. "We have a meeting in an hour baby, I need you to get changed quickly."

"Meeting for what?" Noah asked while raising his eyebrows. "I don't know anyone in New York."

"Ummmm, a record label wants to hire you to write a song for them." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Are you serious Santana?!"

Santana nodded with a smile. "It's just an introductory meeting with the label, but they want to hear any other demos you have written, you have your laptop right?"

Noah nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, I can be dressed in 10 minutes!" Noah said excitedly while running back to his room.

"Noah's going to be famous." Ashton said with a smile. "That's cool."

"I want to be famous." Carter said quickly.

"I don't." Ashton replied back with a shrug. "I don't like the cameras that follow us now with mommy and momma. It's invasive. You don't like them either Carter."

"Oh yeah, I don't want to be famous either." Carter quickly retracted his previous statement. Carter had now entered the phase where he wanted to do everything Ashton did. So if Ashton like something, Carter automatically did too, if Ashton didn't like something, Carter would quickly change his mind.

"San, can I talk to you in the room?" Brittany said while standing up. "Why don't you two go grab your swim trunks and we can head to the pool?"

Ashton and Carter quickly jumped up and ran to the room. Brittany turned on the TV to cartoons. "Mackey sweetheart, can you watch cartoons so I can talk to mommy for a few minutes."

Mackenzie nodded and allowed Brittany to pick her up and place her on the couch. Brittany then took Santana's hand and led her to room. "So Noah has a meeting with a record label?"

Santana nodded. "They loved the last song he wrote and produced, and someone is interested in his work. They didn't say who though."

"And you're okay with this?" Brittany asked while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah Brit, remember we agreed not to shelter the kids and hold them back as much." Santana said while sitting on Brittany's lap. "This could be a big opportunity for him."

"You should call Zack and get his opinion." Brittany suggested. "I mean, you are signed to his label after all."

"That's who emailed me." Santana smiled. "He's the one that set up the meeting. He's in town scouting locations for Mercedes's video shoot."

"Wow, well leave Mackey here San, she doesn't need to go." Brittany told her. "She can go swimming with the boys. I don't want her to get in the way and mess this up for Noah."

"You're right; you may need to bribe her with more than swimming." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany nodded. "I'm not worried." Brittany winked. "You should start getting ready." Brittany hugged her tightly and kissed her before leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later, Brittany, Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie were down in the pool at the hotel. Much to the other guests' dismay, one quick call from Santana and the pool was closed for 2 hours so the Lopez-Pierce kids could play without Brittany having cameras shoved in her face.

Brittany was sitting on one of the lounge chairs watching Carter and Ashton dive and dunk each other in the water, while blowing up arm floaties for Mackenzie to put on.

"Not so rough boys." She called out.

Mackenzie stood next to Brittany, wearing a matching white with red stars 2-piece bikini. "I want to swim." Mackenzie said while leaning on Brittany's legs.

Brittany smiled. "Ok, momma has to come with you." Brittany picked her up and set her next to her on the lounge chair, and carefully slid her floaties up her arm.

"Look momma I can swim faster than Grey." Carter said happily.

"No you can't." Ashton quickly retorted.

"I bet I can." Cater smirked while dunking his head in the water quickly and shaking his hair so water flew everywhere.

"Why don't you boys race and Mackenzie can be the judge." Brittany said while picking Mackenzie up and going to the shallow end of the pool. She went down the stairs slowly, so Mackenzie's legs and feet could get used to the coldness of the water first.

"I'm the winner!" Mackenzie said happily.

Brittany laughed. "No baby, you are the judge." Brittany explained to her.

"I want to be the winner though." Mackenzie said sadly.

"Well, you're my special little winner." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead. Mackenzie smiled and splashed in the water as Brittany held her tightly, not wanting to let her go with the boys getting ready to race.

"You know what to say Mack?" Brittany asked her.

Mackenzie nodded. "March! Set! Go!"

Carter and Ashton both took off swimming towards the women at full speed, Carter pulled ahead quickly and was almost a full body's length in front of Ashton.

"Yay Carter!" Mackenzie screamed out happily.

"Come on Grey!" Brittany cheered him on with a big smile.

Carter finished well ahead of Ashton and jumped out of the pool doing a victory dance. "Told you!" He screamed at Ashton, who just shrugged.

"That's only thing you can beat me in." Ashton laughed.

"No it's not!" Carter said angrily.

"Hey, it's nothing to argue about." Brittany said quickly while looking at the clock on the wall. "Mommy and Noah will be back soon, so swim for another hour then we need to start getting ready for dinner."

Carter nodded and quickly did a front flip into the water swimming around the pool quickly. Ashton jumped in after him and tried to keep up with his little brother.

"Want momma to teach you how to swim Mack?" Brittany asked slowly.

Mackenzie nodded. "I wanna swim with Grey and Carter."

Brittany shook her head. "Not yet, we have to learn first." Brittany turned the little blonde on her stomach, holding her very tightly, kick your legs baby. Mackenzie started to kick her legs while Brittany walked through the shallow end of the pool, making it seem like she was doing all the work.

"Good job Mack." Brittany praised her once they reached the opposite wall. "Want to try going back now?"

Mackenzie smiled and quickly nodded. "Ok, let's go." Mackenzie began to quickly kick her feet again and Brittany made engine noises to prove how fast she was going.

"Good job again baby!" Brittany gushed when they reached the wall. "Ok, let's try adding arms this time."

* * *

**Back in the limo**

"You really impressed me in the meeting mijo." Santana said with a smile to Noah.

"Thanks." Noah said proudly.

"So do you fully understand everything you offered you?" Santana asked him.

"It's a publishing deal with a $60,000 advance." Noah said with a big smile.

"Sounds good at first listen right?" Santana said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it does. That's a year salary for some people, and I would get it all one time." Noah added.

"How much did you make when you wrote and produced just one song for me?" Santana asked him.

"$20,000."

"For one song right?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…." Noah dragged out, now understanding what his mother was telling him.

"After dinner look up what a publishing contract is, do a little research, I will talk to your mom about the contract and get Zack's input as well." Santana told him.

"Ok." Noah nodded.

"Keep in mind you don't have to accept the very first deal that's offered to you." Santana told him.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Mackenzie is out like a light." Santana said while walking back in the girls' bedroom. "You must have tired her out at the pool, she was falling asleep during dinner." Santana smiled while climbing in bed.

Brittany turned on her side to face Santana. "Yeah, I started to teach her how to swim."

"Awww, I missed it." Santana pouted. "How did she do?"

Brittany laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss her pout away. "She did good actually, I'm going to try to take her down to the pool every day for a little bit so hopefully by the time we get home, she has the technique down."

"I bet she was so cute kicking her little legs." Santana smiled brightly as she wiggled closer to Brittany.

"She was, and Carter is quite the swimmer, he raced Grey, and blew him out of the water San." Brittany replied while slipping her hand under Santana's shirt and stroking her stomach. "We should see if he wants to join a swim club this summer."

Santana thought for a minute. "He's really that good?"

Brittany leaned forward and began softly kissing Santana on the neck. "Yeah he is."

Santana titled her head to the side allowing Brittany more access. "That feels so good Brit." She moaned out softly while running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany smiled and placed a final kiss to her pulse point before leaning back. "How did Noah's meeting go?"

Santana opened her eyes again. "It went well actually, Noah was so professional B, I was so proud of him. I want you to look over the contract tomorrow when we have some time."

Brittany nodded. "Ok, why doesn't Zack just hire Noah as one of his songwriters?"

Santana moved closer so she was practically lying on her wife. "I think he wants to see how serious Noah is before offering him a better deal, you know, see where his head is." She leaned down and softly attacked Brittany neck while lifting the blonde's shirt up slowly.

"Makes sense." Brittany whispered out while finding Santana's lips and quickly slipping her tongue in. Santana slipped Brittany's shirt off and tossed it on the floor as she straddled her wife. Santana then took her own shirt off and quickly took her bra off.

She leaned down and peppered soft kisses to Brittany's collarbone. "You look so beautiful right now Brit." Santana whispered out as she slowly began grinding into her wife.

"You have to be up in a few hours San, you sure you want to?" Brittany asked while reaching up and cupping Santana's breasts squeezing them while rolling her hips up into her wife.

Santana nodded. "Yes." She leaned down in whispered in Brittany's ear before placing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear.

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly while helping the Latina slide her panties down. Santana began to slowly grind on her wife's thigh as Brittany rubbed her back and swallowed her lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

**9am**

"Brittany!" Alexis yelled out as Brittany walked in the photography studio hand in hand with Mackenzie.

"Hey I haven't seen you in forever." Brittany chimed in while hugging the photographer.

"Oh my gosh, is this your little one?" She asked while smiling at Mackenzie, who looked up at her with big eyes and smiled.

"I'm Mackey." Mackenzie whispered.

"She is so cute Brit, and she looks just like you." Alexis gushed.

"This is my momma." Mackenzie added while hugging Brittany around the leg.

"Sorry I had to bring her, San has a radio promo tour this morning and some other interviews." Brittany apologized while leaning down to pick up Mackenzie.

"No problem at all." Alexis told her while leading Brittany back to where wardrobe was for the shoot. "Where are the boys?"

"They didn't want to come to the photo-shoot, so they are at the hotel with security, I'm picking them up after this to go watch Santana film a special New York episode of Ellen." Brittany explained.

"Are we taking pictures?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"No baby, just momma today." Brittany told her while setting her down on the couch. She reached in her bag and pulled out some coloring books for Mackenzie, to hopefully keep her occupied for a while. She also pulled out a juice box and a baggie of animal crackers. "Drink slowly and carefully baby ok?"

Mackenzie nodded and scooted way back on the couch to watch Brittany get prepped for the photo-shoot. Mackenzie watched with wide eyes are Brittany transformed to several different looks for the 5 different scenarios they presented for her photoshoot.

After every outfit Brittany would run over to Mackenzie, who was sitting with security to make sure she was okay. Brittany never took any of the kids with her while she was working, so she was constantly worried about Mackenzie, and would pepper her with kisses whenever she checked on her.

"Ok baby, momma's all done. Ready to go see mommy on TV?" Brittany asked after her last shoot.

"What about Cinderella?" Mackenzie suddenly asked.

Brittany sat down on the couch while she retied Mackenzie's sneakers. "Cinderella is at home with Aunt Hannah and the other puppies."

"She's not coming to the York?" Mackenzie asked sadly.

"No sweetheart, we will see her when we get home next week.

"She wont know me." Mackenzie whispered.

"You're her best friend Mack, she won't forget you baby." Brittany told her while kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Brit, you mind if we take a few pictures with you and Mackenzie?" Alexis offered. "Just to take home with you?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled. "Want to take some pictures with momma?"

Mackenzie's eyes widened and she smiled brightly while nodding. 'With the big camera?" She asked while pointing.

Brittany nodded. "Yep." She picked her up and made her way to the green screen.

"You two are already matching, so this is perfect." Alexis said with a gig smile.

Brittany was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans, brown knee high boots, with a white and pastel pink silk shirt. Mackenzie had on pink overalls with a white shirt and white glitter converse sneakers. "All you have to do is smile baby girl." Brittany told her.

They took several pictures with Brittany holding Mackenzie and kissing her on the cheek, some with Mackenzie on Brittany's back peeping over her shoulder at the camera. A few had Brittany chasing Mackenzie while the little blonde held a bouquet of flowers, and a final set of them playing with bubbles.

"They look great Brittany." Alexis said while showing Brittany the pictures on the monitor. "Mind if include a few in the magazine."

Brittany thought for a moment on what Santana's reaction would be and quickly nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"We go see mommy now?" Mackenzie asked as Alexis handed her a huge lollipop.

"Yep, we need to go change first." Brittany told her with a smile while lifting her up. "Thanks for everything Alexis."

"No problem Brit, my pleasure. I will email your agent the proofs. Bye sweetheart." She waved to Mackenzie, who shyly waved back.

* * *

"Santana always a pleasure to have you on the show." Ellen smiled as the Latina sat down after performing her new song.

"I'm a huge fan of the show Ellen, it's my pleasure to be here." Santana told her with a smile.

"Well my people found out from you people that you were in New York this week, and since we are shooting this special New York episode I had to have you on the show to perform that great new song of yours." Ellen told her.

"Thank you, I love being in New York." Santana told her.

"So what was the inspiration behind Couple of Forevers? I'm assuming it's about your wife." Ellen asked with a smile.

"Of course, every love song I sing is about Brit, she's truly the love of my life." Santana blushed. "I didn't write the song though, my handsome son Noah did, he produced it as well." Santana said proudly as a picture of Noah and Santana was displayed on the monitor behind her.

"He's huge now." Ellen said with wide eyes. "I haven't seen Noah in a few years. Isn't he handsome ladies?" Ellen asked the audience, earning whistles and screams from the audience, causing Santana to blush even harder.

"Yeah he's not the same 5 year old that came and danced on the show for you, on my first appearance." Santana laughed while glancing at the picture.

"So what new projects are you working on aside from the new album?"

"Well, I just signed on to play Amy Winehouse in her biopic so I'm beyond excited about that, I'm also working with Mercedes on something super special for our fans." Santana added with a smile. "And I will have a Christmas album coming out with Brit and the kids all singing on there."

"It's not secret you are a huge Amy fan? So how excited are you to play this part?"

"I cant even explain how honored and excited I am Ellen, it's literally a dream come true, and I have to thank my wife Brittany, for pushing me to take the role." Santana smiled as a picture of the two of them was displayed on the screen.

"You two are quite the power couple, Brittany is taking the dancing world by storm with a new New York studio right?" Ellen asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah she is, I'm so proud of her. Fierce Pierce Dance Academy now has a New York location that will opening this fall, and she's working hard at opening at studio in Paris as well."

"Is Brittany here?" Ellen asked. "I want to show her my moves, I think I can give her a few tips." Ellen said while standing up. "Brittany I know you are here, come on out." Ellen called out while looking around.

Brittany was offstage with the kids. She laughed and smiled at her kids. "Be right back guys." She said while dancing her way on stage, to which Santana jumped up and joined her in a tango to the couch.

"You are officially my new favorite couple." Ellen said while laughing at the women.

Suddenly Mackenzie came running out on stage. "Momma wait!" She called out.

The audience quickly erupted in a boisterous. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" Mackenzie stopped and froze in her tracks not realizing how many people were watching her.

Santana laughed and stood back up and ran over picking up her daughter and carrying her back to her chair sitting down with her hugging her tightly.

"Well, I'm assuming this your mini me Brittany." Ellen said with a smile.

"Say hi Mackenzie." Santana said with a smile.

"Hi." Mackenzie said happily while waving at Ellen.

"Do you dance like your mom?" Ellen asked her.

Mackenzie nodded quickly with a big smile.

"She absolutely took after me with dancing." Brittany said proudly. "She is a little ballerina back home in LA."

Ellen smiled. "Can we get some music?" Ellen called out. "I want to have a dance off with Mackey."

Brittany laughed as Santana set Mackenzie down on the floor. Beyoncé's Crazy in Love blasted through the studio. As Ellen began to dance, Mackenzie quickly joined in and danced with her, leaving Santana and Brittany beaming with pride.

After the commercial break Ellen had Noah, Ashton, and Carter all join them on stage. "So your mom's are famous singers and dancers. Do you all sing and dance?"

"I do." Noah's deep voice boomed, earning more whistles and howls from the women in the crowd.

"Hey, hey, hey he's only 15." Santana said quickly as Brittany laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Noah, you play football right?" Ellen asked. Noah nodded. "So is your dream to play in the NFL?"

"Absolutely, otherwise I want to keep writing and producing songs." He answered with a smile.

"So Ashton, I hear you are a little genius." Ellen asked him.

"I just like learning new stuff, I really want a clothing line." He answered quickly.

"Well you are definitely dressed very spiffy." Ellen told him noticing his outfit. Ashton had on a blue and white checkered shirt short sleeve button up shirt, a yellow tie, dark denim jeans, yellow suspenders down at his sides, and brown loafers.

"I like to look good." He said quickly. "Hi Noey!" He then added while waving at the screen.

"Noey?" Ellen smiled. "Is that a girlfriend?"

Ashton nodded shyly. "Yeah, she's my best friend too."

More awes from the crowd echoed through the studio. "With those gorgeous grey eyes you will always have a girlfriend." Ellen laughed.

"I'm Carter!" Carter said quickly realizing it was his turn to talk.

"You look exactly like Noah when he was your age." Ellen laughed. "You have super strong genes." She said to Santana.

Santana laughed as Mackenzie cuddled in her chest. "It's almost scary isn't it?"

"What do you do Carter?" Ellen asked.

"I do karate, and I'm a faster swimmer than Grey." He said happily.

"So you think you can beat up my sound tech John?" Ellen asked.

Carter nodded. "Yep."

"Good, I may need you to one day." Ellen teased while winking at him. "How awesome is the Lopez-Pierce family everyone?" She asked getting a standing round of applause from the audience.

* * *

**7pm**

"I ordered pizzas from the shop up the street San." Brittany said while walking in their bedroom. "Emily went to go grab them.

"That's fine Brit." Santana said while glancing up at the blonde as she typed on her laptop. Brittany sat down next to her. "How was your photoshoot?" She asked Brittany. "Anything interesting happen?"

Brittany shrugged. "Not really, they said they would email me the proofs."

"Well, something must have happened that I just got an email asking if Mackenzie needs an agent." Santana said while closing the laptop and raising her eyebrow at her wife.

"Alexis, took some pictures of me and Mack, she said since Mackey was so patient during my shoot." Brittany told her. "She was supposed to email them to me."

"Well she uploaded them to the internet instead." Santana said softly while reopening the laptop lid and turning the screen to Brittany.

Brittany's eye widened at the headline over the pictures of Mackenzie.

**Is Mackenzie the next star out of the Lopez-Pierce household?!**

"Ummm, I didn't sign her up for anything Santana." Brittany said quickly, knowing how strongly Santana was against the kids being in the business.

"My email is full of offers for Mackenzie to do commercials and model children's clothes." Santana told her. "Check your email."

Brittany pulled out her phone and looked at her email, which was full as well. "You're okay with that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know yet, are you?" She asked Brittany.

"I don't think her doing a few ads would be so bad, it's just taking pictures, and one of us would be with her the entire time." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hand. "I say we let her try one ad, and see if she likes it."

"Well…" Santana started.

* * *

**Will San let Mackey break into the world of modeling?**

**Next chapter is dinner with Finn and Rachel, where they discuss Quinn's set back**

**Brittany gets a phone call that turns her world upside down**


	21. New York, New York II

**Surprise Update!**

**To the Dantana reviewer…no sorry I wont be writing any Dantana stories, there's only been one episode, I don't think anyone has a full grasp on her personality to write a story about them just yet. Also I have 4 stories currently going on I don't even know when I would have time to update or start a new story. But I'm glad you like my writing. :)**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews and PMs**

* * *

"Well," Santana started. "How did she do at the shoot with you today?"

Brittany sat on the bed Indian style to face Santana. "Great San, she listened to everything Alexis told her, she didn't whine, she didn't get bored." Brittany said with a smile. "She did so good San."

Santana smiled. "I'm going to follow your lead on this Brit, if you think Mackenzie can handle this, then I think we should do it. I'm leaving this decision up to you baby."

"Are you serious San?" Brittany asked her.

"Absolutely Brit," Santana told her. "You know Mackey's work ethic better than I do. You saw her in action today, and you work with her for ballet all the time. You know what she can handle."

"I honestly think she can do this San." Brittany told her.

"Well then let's do it." Santana smiled. "But I want you to be her manager, we can get an agent to book things, but I want you at every single shoot Brit, ok? You are completely in charge of this."

"Absolutely!" Brittany said while tackling Santana and hugging her tightly. "You trust me to be Mackey's manager?"

"Of course Brit, I trust you with everything." Santana told her as she leaned up to kiss Brittany. "We need to talk to her and see if she even wants to do it before we get too excited."

"Think about how adorable she would be in a GAP kids ad or a commercial for Oreos!" Brittany laughed. "Would we get free Oreos then?" Brittany added excitedly.

Santana laughed. "That would be beyond awesome if we got free Oreos."

"Yeah it would be." Brittany agreed while leaning back down and kissing down Santana's neck, causing the Latina to moan softly.

"Can I have a cookie?" Mackenzie asked softly while holding Shelley tightly in her little arms.

Brittany and Santana both sat up with a smile. "You have to eat some pizza first baby girl." Santana told her.

"With cheese?" Mackenzie asked. "Carter said it wont have cheese."

Brittany laughed as Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes baby, momma ordered cheese on it." Santana told her. "Mommy and momma want to talk to you for a minute ok?"

Mackenzie smiled and ran further in the room straight into Brittany's waiting arms. She lifted the little blonde in the bed and set her between her and Santana on the bed.

"Did you have fun with momma today?" Santana asked her.

"We took pictures with the big camera." Mackey said excitedly.

"Yeah you did, you looked very pretty." Santana told her with a smile.

"Would you like to take more pictures with the big camera?" Brittany asked.

"With you again?" Mackenzie asked.

Santana and Brittany both exchanged a glance. "Maybe by yourself, or with some other kids?" Brittany asked.

"What about you?" Mackenzie asked sadly.

"I promise to be there, but momma just wants _you_ to take some pictures. Would that be okay?" Brittany asked her as Mackenzie slowly climbed in her lap.

"Promise?" Mackenzie whispered out.

"I pinky promise sweetheart." Brittany told her while holding out her pinky. Mackenzie quickly linked pinkies with her mother as Brittany leaned down and kissed their fingers.

"Ok." Mackenzie said with a shrug.

"Why don't you get wait for the pizza with your brothers mija." Santana suggested while kissing her on the cheek and setting her back down on the floor.

Once Mackenzie left the room, Brittany looked over at Santana. "We need to comb through those emails and find a shoot for her that's by herself to start off with."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Brittany asked the Latina.

"We can do something with the kids, maybe the zoo or a museum?" Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded. "Sounds good, you know we have dinner with Rachel and Finn tomorrow."

"Gross." Santana said while flopping back down on the bed.

"Come on baby, Rachel's not that bad anymore, she's really matured in the past years." Brittany told her.

"Not that much, I got all 35 of her freaking emails." Santana said while closing her eyes.

"They are our friends Sanny." Brittany said sweetly.

"Oh no," Santana stated while standing up. "Friend is too strong of a word to describe my relationship with Berry."

"Well she is my friend." Brittany said softly. "I see her whenever I'm in New York."

"I know Brit." Santana sighed out. "We are going to their house right?"

Brittany nodded. "And I scored us a romantic date night on Tuesday." Brittany said proudly. "So I am taking my gorgeous wife to dinner, a play, and then we can put on our own show when we get back."

Santana smiled. "How did you score that?"

"Finn is taking the boys to a baseball game, that starts a 7, so they are gone for the night." Brittany explained. "He's bringing them back to the hotel around midnight."

"Ok, what about Mackenzie?" Santana asked. "God, and please don't say she will be with Berry, I don't want her coming back a 3 year old showtune singing Vegan."

Brittany fell over laughing. "No, she will be with Emily next door having a princess movie marathon."

"So we really have the suite to ourselves?" Santana said with a big smile while standing up on her knees and clapping.

"6 whole hours." Brittany gushed. "Everything is already set, I just need you to have your sexy self ready to go at 6."

Santana crawled over to Brittany. "I can't wait."

Mackenzie came running back in the room with a slice of pizza in her hand, and sauce all over her once white shirt and even more on her face. "It has cheese!" She screamed out happily.

"Are you picking the cheese off and just eating that Mackey?" Santana asked with a smile while standing up.

"Looks like she is biting it off." Brittany laughed. Sure enough Mackenzie held the huge slice up to her mouth and licked the cheese off leaving more sauce on her face and shirt.

"Let's go sit down sweetheart." Santana said while lifting the little blonde and take a bite of the soggy cheeseless slice of pizza her daughter offered her. "Mmmmmm good." She choked out while turning and making a face at Brittany, who was trying to stifle a laugh as she grabbed a tissue and held it up to the Latinas mouth so she could discreetly spit it out.

One they entered the living room they saw the boys all devouring the pizza, Ashton and Carter were hovered over one pizza while Noah had a pizza to himself in his lap. Santana set Mackenzie down on the floor and grabbed a towel to cover her lap with predicting more sauce everywhere.

"How many pizzas did you order Brit?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Noah shared with me." Mackenzie said softly while licking more cheese off.

Noah smiled. "That's right Mack, best friends share right?" He winked at her.

She nodded happily as her slice fell on her lap. "Let's get a new slice baby." Brittany told her while picking up the soggy slice and throwing it away. She went to Noah's pizza and gave her a new slice. " I ordered 4 San, oh and some for security, and one for Emily."

Santana nodded. "Ok, cool." She replied while opening a new box that was on the table and placing a few slices on a plate for the two of them to share. Santana then sat on one of the couches and waited for Brittany to join her.

"Tomorrow we are going to the zoo, then to Rachel and Finn's house for dinner." Brittany announced.

"Cool." Noah shrugged while quickly inhaling another slice of pizza.

"Who's that?" Carter asked while wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Use a napkin please Carter." Santana said softly. "Rachel and Finn are friends of ours from high school. Ashton and Noah should remember them."

Ashton nodded. "Rachel is a thespian."

Santana laughed. "Maybe we should just skip him to high school and bypass middle school." Brittany nodded and reached for another slice of piece from the plate on the Latinas lap.

"That's right, she's on broadway." Brittany clarified. "You want soda baby?" Brittany asked Santana while standing up.

Santana shook her head. "Water is fine Brit."

Brittany returned shortly after handing Mackenzie her sippy cup with water and handing Santana a bottle of water.

"So everyone, Carter, needs to be on their best behavior tomorrow." Santana told the kids.

"Why me?" Carter asked defensively.

"We all know why Carter." Noah laughed.

"Did you eat that whole pizza?" Santana asked while laughing as he set the empty box down.

"I shared with Mackey." He said. Mackey lifted her slice and smiled. "See."

"Can we see the tigers tomorrow?" Carter asked.

Brittany nodded. "We can see whatever you want to see."

"Birds!" Mackenzie said quickly. "Mommy said we see birds."

"I did promise her to see birds to get her to go to sleep on the plane." Santana whispered.

"I'm sure we will see birds at the zoo Mack." Brittany assured her, causing the little blonde to smile and go back to her pizza.

"Like an aviary?" Ashton added while grabbing another slice.

"What an aviary?" Carter asked with a scowl.

"It's a large area for birds to fly around, so they aren't in cages." Ashton explained.

"Oh…" Carter said with wide eyes. "That's cool."

"Pittsburgh has the National Aviary, it's like 500 different kinds of birds there." Ashton added.

"That sounds like something we should take Mackey to Brit." Santana said softly to her wife.

"Yeah it does, let's look into it, maybe we can sneak down there sometime next week." Brittany told her.

"I know what a reptile is now." Carter said suddenly.

"Oh God." Santana whispered while closing her eyes. "What is a reptile baby?"

"It's a cold blooded verttichay with scaly skin." He said proudly.

"Vertebrate." Ashton whispered to him.

"Yeah I mean vertebrate." Carter quickly corrected himself. "So can I get a snake now."

"No." Santana said quickly.

"You said!" Carter yelled out.

"Carter, watch your tone and lower your voice immediately." Brittany snapped.

"I said you could get a reptile, but we aren't getting a snake." Santana told him. "I'm sorry baby, no snakes."

"Snakes are scary." Mackenzie whispered while standing up and running over towards Noah, who frowned at his sauce covered sister before grabbing a napkin and wiping her little face for her. He then picked her up and let her lean back on his chest.

"You just got a puppy Carter, we don't need more pets at home sweetheart." Brittany told him.

Carter's face got red and his lip quivered. "Here we go." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"B-but you said." He whined.

"We can get him a lizard San." Brittany compromised.

"And when it gets out of the tank, who is going to look for it Brit?" Santana replied quickly.

"I will." Noah added. "I will help him out with it."

"You sure Noah?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," He added as Mackenzie turned in his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"We have a damn zoo at home already Brit." Santana complained.

"So one more lizard won't hurt." Brittany said with a smile as she pecked her on the lips.

"Fine." Santana huffed. "But if the damn thing gets loose, I'm vacuuming it up."

Brittany glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late boys, finish up eating and showers."

"We have to go to sleep?" Carter asked.

"No, you guys can watch TV until 11pm, then its lights out for Ashton and Carter." Santana told them while standing up. She went over to Noah and picked up Mackenzie. "Bath time baby girl."

After giving Mackenzie a bath, she fell asleep right away so Santana laid her in their bed. "She can just sleep with us Brit, is that ok?"

Brittany nodded. "That's fine. Hey, feel like sitting outside with me for a little bit?"

"Sure," Santana told her as she followed Brittany out on the balcony. "You okay?" Brittany turned and hugged her wife tightly exhaling slowly. "What's wrong Brit?" Santana asked quickly while hugging Brittany back tightly. The blonde didn't respond she just held Santana tighter.

"I, uh, I just needed a hug." Brittany said softly while sitting down on the couch on the balcony.

Santana sat down close to her. "Hey, talk to me." She said softly.

"I sent my mom the pictures of Mackey and she hasn't responded back yet." Brittany said. "She always responds back right away when I send her pictures of the kids."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands. "Maybe they went out to dinner or something Brit, it's not like you to worry baby."

"I know, but you said my dad looked sick and he did and…" Brittany rambled out.

"Brit, maybe he was just tired that day, I mean they did watch all 4 of our kids for 2 days." Santana said with a smile. "2 days with Carter will drive anyone crazy that's not used to his energy."

Brittany laughed softly. "Yeah, that's true."

Santana leaned back on the couch and opened her arms. "Come here baby, lay on me." Brittany crawled and laid on her wife, resting her head on Santana's chest. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her tightly. "Everything will be okay baby."

Brittany nodded. "Ok."

Santana kissed her lightly on the forehead and began to sing softly.

_If I could I'd give you the world_

_Wrap it all around you_

_Won't be satisfied with just a piece of this heart_

_My angel_

_Oh, angel_

_You're my angel_

_Oh, angel_

_Dreams are dreams, some dreams come true_

_I found a real dream, baby, when I found you_

_You're so strong, but tender too_

_You're my angel_

_Oh, angel_

_You're my angel_

_Oh, angel_

_Love like ours is heaven sent_

_Each day a day to remember_

_I feel so safe, feel secure with you_

_You give me love, you keep right on givin'_

_Fill me up, baby, with the joy of living_

_When things get tough I can always turn to you_

_You're my angel_

_Oh, angel_

_You're my angel_

_Love the way we touch, I love the way it feels_

_Every time you're near me my poor heart just won't keep still_

_No doubt about that this love I feel is real_

_Ask me to go with you, you know I will_

_Hold me near, hold me tight_

_Only you can make it real, only you make it all right_

_Just let me know that I am special to you_

_My angel_

_Oh, angel_

_You're my angel_

_Oh, angel_

Santana laid and held her wife wishing just a hug would rest Brittany's fears while she hoped her gut feeling, which had come back on the plane, was just that, a feeling.

* * *

"Berry does know my babies aren't vegans right?" Santana asked while checking her phone in the limo.

"Yes Santana, of course she knows." Brittany said softly.

"Are we having ice cream?" Mackenzie asked suddenly.

"I don't know baby." Santana told her with a smile as she fixed the ribbons in her hair.

"Why did we have to dress up?" Carter groaned with fidgeting with the collar on his polo.

"You have on khakis and a polo." Ashton said quickly. "That's not dressed up."

"Why don't you have on socks Carter?" Brittany asked quickly. Carter simply shrugged while looking down at his feet.

"I have a headache already." Santana groaned out while lifting Mackenzie in her lap.

"Can I play Candy Crush on your phone mom?" Noah asked.

"You know I don't have games on my phone." She replied.

"Well can I download it?" He asked.

"No." Santana said softly.

"When is Noah going to get his phone back?" Ashton asked.

Noah looked between Brittany and Santana who looked at each other and had a silent conversation. "We haven't decided yet." Santana replied.

The limo stopped in front of brownstone and the doors opened. "Do not embarrass me tonight." Santana said softly to the boys before getting out.

"Be on your best behavior boys." Brittany said a little nicer with a smile.

"Greetings!" Rachel said excitedly as she opened the door. "I'm so glad you both came!" She added while quickly hugging Brittany and Santana. "Come on in."

"My goodness Noah, you are so big now." She gushed. "You are so handsome, you must have all the girls after you."

"Thanks Aunt Rachel." He replied sheepishly.

"Ashton and Carter, I haven't seen you boys in so long." She said softly while hugging them tightly. Carter quickly made a face while looking up at Santana, She shook her head at him mouthed 'stop it'.

"And this adorable princess must be Mackenzie. I like your pretty dress." Rachel said with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you sweetheart." She said with a small wave.

Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck tighter and waved. "Aunt Rachel is the one that sent you the pretty purple tea set Mackey, and the Snow White costume."

"What do you say baby?" Santana coaxed.

"Thank you Tia Rachel." Mackenzie whispered.

"She's bilingual?!" Rachel asked quickly.

"Kinda," Santana said proudly, we are working on it.

"That's amazing, it looks like you spit her out Brit," Rachel laughed. "She looks just like you when we were little."

"You knew my momma when you were little?" Mackenzie asked shyly.

Rachel nodded. "And your mommy too." She said while pointing to Santana.

"Do you have funny stories about them?" Carter asked with a smile.

"I may have one or two." Rachel winked.

"Where's Finn?" Santana asked.

"He's out picking up dessert." Rachel informed them.

"Is it ice cream?" Mackenzie asked.

"I have ice cream sweetheart, if that's what you want." Rachel told her with a smile.

"Now?" She asked with big eyes.

"After dinner Mackey." Brittany told her with a small laugh.

* * *

After dinner, Mackenzie was laying down in the guestroom, having fallen asleep after her huge ice cream sundae from Uncle Finn. Ashton and Carter were playing video games in the den, while Noah watched sports down in Finn's man cave.

Rachel set out glasses of champagne for Finn, Santana, Brittany and herself. "So how have you enjoyed New York so far?" Finn asked with a smile.

"It's been great." Santana beamed. "Busy with work but we were able to take the kids to the zoo this morning, which is why Mackey is so tired."

"That's fine," Rachel smiled. "She is such a little sweetheart, so full of life."

"She gets that from Brit." Santana laughed.

"She has your glare San." Rachel laughed. "I saw her give it to poor Carter this evening."

"Yeah they go head to head a lot." Santana added.

"Well they are truly adorable kids." Rachel added.

"Thanks." BRittany and Santana both responded.

"I heard about Quinn." Rachel said softly. "Mercedes called me."

Santana put her glass down. "Yeah, Brit and I saw her in the hospital before we came out here."

"How is she doing?" Finn asked.

"Better." Santana said softly while scooting closer to Brittany, who wrapped her arm around her wife. "She's been drinking a lot, and with Manny having a baby on the way, she took it to another level and she cracked I guess."

"Is she still on her medication?" Rachel asked while putting her hand on her heart.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, but she was drinking so much that it was diminishing the effect of medication."

"I heard about the night Noey called you." Finn spoke up. "How is she?"

"She's not really adjusting well, so she spends a lot of nights at our house, since Quinn is in the hospital. She's kind of scared to fall asleep at home right now." Brittany explained.

"How long does she have to stay in the hospital?" Rachel asked.

"Puck has her in a 14 day treatment program, to get her readjusted to the new medication they have her on." Santana explained.

"So do they know what triggered her episodes recently?" Rachel asked.

"Stress and drinking." Santana said as Brittany felt her body tense and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Well, we are going to come out to LA very soon, so we can pop over and check on her." Finn said as Rachel nodded.

"You can come see our new house." Brittany said cheerfully. "I don't think you've seen it."

Rachel shook her head. "I haven't, I heard it's amazing."

"It's ok." Santana said with a shrug.

"M-m-mommy?"

"Mackey woke up." Santana said while standing up. "Be right back Brit."

Once Santana left the room Rachel turned towards Brittany. "How is Santana doing, she seems tense?"

Brittany took a sip of her champagne. "She had to kind of rescue Quinn one night during an episode, so I think its hard for her to talk about, it was hard to be there that night for everyone.."

"Oh….so she was at the house that night?" Finn asked.

Brittany nodded. "Noey called us because she was scared so we went over, plus San's panic attacks and nightmares are back. So she's a little on edge."

"What brought those back?" Finn asked.

"Long story short, Richard's destruction was brought back up, and she's struggling with it again. It's not as bad, but I know she is suffering a little."

"Is she still seeing her therapist?" Rachel asked.

Brittany nodded. "Not as often, but she goes when she feels she needs to. We agreed that it's better for her to go on her own terms, versus me forcing her to go. It puts her in control of her own healing process."

"I'm going to see if she needs anything for Mackenzie." Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel went to the guestroom and stood outside the door for a moment while she watched Santana. The Latina had Mackenzie in her lap while they sang together.

_The itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain_

_And washed the spider out_

_Out came the sun_

_And dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy-bitsy spider_

_Climbed up the spout again_

Once they finished Santana tickled Mackenzie as they both fell over laughing. "Te amo mija." She then whispered to her. "Mommy loves you so much."

Rachel knocked lightly on the door before stepping in. Santana looked up at her. "What's up Berry?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Rachel said softly. "She need water or anything?"

"I'm not thirsty." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Come on in Rachel." Santana said softly.

"I'm Rachel?" She asked with a smile while walking in the room and sitting on the bed next to the pair.

"Until you irritate me again." Santana winked.

"You sound very pretty when you sing Mackenzie, just like your mommy." Rachel told her.

"I know lots of songs." Mackenzie said through a yawn.

"Why don't you sing a song with Aunt Rachel?" Santana suggested.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a smile. Santana nodded.

"Do know Twinkle Twinkle?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's one of my favorites." Rachel told the little blonde.

"Why don't you both start on three." Santana stated. "1...7…..4…..3"

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"You sing pretty like mommy." Mackenzie said happily.

"Thank you for singing with me sweetheart." Rachel told her. "I hear you are a ballerina at home."

Mackenzie nodded. "I dance with momma, you come watch?"

"She has her first recital on the 15th." Santana stated. "She has a big solo."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel told her.

Santana glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late, we should get going. Thanks for dinner Rachel."

"No problem Santana." Rachel told her.

"Next time you are in LA, come to our house for dinner." Santana stated before leaving the room.

* * *

"That play was amazing Brit, and that steak dinner….oh my God. We have to take your parents to that restaurant." Santana gushed as they walked in the elevator. "You are spoiling me tonight baby." She whispered in Brittany's ear while pinning her to the back of the elevator and kissing her. "You are killing me in that dress B."

Brittany blushed. "Tonight's far from over San." Brittany replied while pressing her lips softly against Santana's once more just as the elevator opened on their floor.

"I'm going to check on Mackey quick." Santana said while knocking on Emily's door and peeping in. "She's knocked out on the sofa bed."

"Good." Brittany smiled.

When they entered their suite Brittany led Santana straight to their bedroom, which was completely covered in rose petals, including the bed, with candles scattered around, she then closed and locked the door.

"Brit…" Santana breathed out.

"You always romance and cater to me, I want to do it for you tonight." Brittany said softly while pressing her lips against Santana's. "Tonight is all about you baby. We are celebrating your new single, you getting the Amy Winehouse role, you being an amazing mother, and you being the love of my life."

She turned Santana around and unzipped her dress kissing down her body as she went. "I love you so much Sanny. Sit down baby." Brittany said lowly. Santana walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You always sing to me, so I want to sing to you." Brittany said shyly. "Even though I'm not that great of a singer."

"I love your voice Brit." Santana told her. "I've always loved hearing you sing baby."

"Ok," Brittany cleared her voice.

_See I got the best wife in the world_

_What more can I ask for _

_When she makes you feel like you're the prettiest_

_You wake me up early in the morning_

_With the smell of breakfast in bed_

_It's like a fairytale beginning_

_A heart full of love, and there's no win_

_It's got me looking kinda crazy_

_It's too good to be true_

_Ain't noone that will make me ever feel like you do_

_And I love it everyday, all day, 24/7_

_I love it I feel like cupid done shot me from heaven_

_Undescribable_

_How it feels with you_

_I wanna say thank you for making me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_No matter what I got on, you say I'm beautiful, it's a fact that keeps me so in love_

_And I wanna thank you, I feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_Some may disagree, but it don't really matter to me,_

_Say what you want_

_Cause to you, I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_Rose petals__ on the floor_

_You don't let me to steam and shower_

_Now it's time to show me_

_Everything that you planned for hours_

_And I love it everyday, all day, 24/7_

_I love it, it feels like cupid done shot me from heaven_

_Undescribable_

_How it feels with you_

_Undescribable_

_How it feels with you_

_And I wanna say thank you for making me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_No matter what I got on, she says I'm beautiful, it's a fact that keeps me so in love_

_And I wanna thank you, I feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_May disagree, but it don't really matter to me,_

_Say what you want_

_Because to her, I'm the prettiest_

_You make me feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_No matter what I got on, you say I'm beautiful, it's a fact that keeps me so in love_

_And I wanna thank him, I feel like I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

_You may disagree, but it don't really matter to me,_

_Say what you want_

_Cause to you, I'm the prettiest girl in the world_

"You are the prettiest girl in the world to me Brit, you always have been baby." Santana told her while standing up and kissing her. "I want you out of that dress Brit." She smiled while rolling the skintight dress down Brittany's body.

Brittany walked Santana back until her the back of her knees hit the bed; she lifted the Latina up and set her on the bed while slowly crawling on her. Brittany kissed a trail from Santana's body starting at her lips. She nipped at her collarbone, and kissed around her breast. Make sure to take the Latina's erect nipples in her mouth and swirl her tongue around them, before letting them go with a wet pop.

"Shit B." Santana moaned while fisting Brittany's hair.

Brittany kissed down her stomach while using her hands to massage the latina's breasts and rub her nipples through her fingers. She got down to the Latina's core and peppered soft kisses on the outside.

"Brit…..don't tease me baby." Santana moaned out while squirming.

Brittany smiled. "Ok." She then slowly opened Santana's legs kissing both of her thighs before beginning to lick deeply and slowly, being sure to savor her wife's juices. "Mmmmmm Sanny." Brittany moaned out as Santana's hips bucked up and her back arched off the bed.

"Gooooooooooooddddddddddd!" Santana screamed out.

"You like that San?" Brittany asked while leaning back in to slurp up her wife again.

"Yes baby, yes Brit….." Santana breathed out.

Brittany smiled and lifted her head crawling back up Santana and kissing her passionately. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair while attacking her wife's lips before moving to her neck. Brittany stuck two fingers into Santana and started a steady rhythm.

Santana instantly began rocking into Brittany's hand while finding her lips again to kiss her. "Deeper Brit." She mumbled against Brittany's lips. Brittany nodded and added a third finger picking up the rhythm causing Santana to gasp and lose her breath.

"You okay baby?" Brittany asked quickly.

"Don't stop." Santana choked out. The latina then reached down and stuck her fingers in Brittany and began matching the blonde's rhytm.

"You feel so good San." Brittany said while hiding her face in Santana's neck and lazily kissing her there. "S-s-s-s-s-s-sannnnnn." Brittany moaned out as Santana found her spot and curled her fingers.

"I want to finish feeling you Brit." Santana whispered into Brittany's neck while rolling on her. She opened Brittany's legs wide and settled inside. Brittany quickly wrapped her legs around Santana's waist as the Latina began rocking quickly into Brittany.

"Oh San…Oh San…." Brittany panted out as Santana rocked and grinded as fast and hard as she could.

"Brit….fuck." Santana screamed as her face turned red and tensed, and her arms started to shake as she held herself up.

Brittany grabbed her arms to steady her. "Kiss me Sanny."

Santana leaned down so she was laying on Brittany, never letting up on her rhythm and kissed her wife. "I'm close Brit….I can't hold it." Santana whispered out hoarsely.

"Come baby." Brittany whispered as the Latina hid her face in the bed and thrusted hard into Brittany, allowing the sounds of their skin slapping together to deafen the room. "Come San….I can feel your heart baby." Brittany told her quickly while kissing her shoulder. Brittany rocked up into her wife causing Santana to crash.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" She screamed out. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She panted out as Brittany arched her back and crashed herself digging her nails into Santana's back.

Santana's breathing didn't immediately even out so Brittany quickly rolled them over. "San?"

"I'm ok Brit," She panted out. "I swear I'm fine baby." She said with a smile as she kissed Brittany. "That was just intense."

"Ok." Brittany said while stroking her hair and lightly pressing their lips together again. "Come shower with me."

"I can't move baby." Santana said with a smile. "My legs are jello right now."

Brittany stood up and lifted her wife, Santana giggled while wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist. "No, Brit, your leg baby."

"It's ok San, you aren't heavy." Brittany said while kissing her as she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

**1am**

The women were cuddled in bed fast asleep more than exhausted after making love non-stop once they reached the hotel room. Santana heard a knock at the hotel door and lifted her head. She looked over at Brittany and kissed her before getting out of bed and grabbing a robe to put on. She then sleepily went to the door where Noah was holding a sleeping Carter and Finn was holding a sleeping Ashton.

"Sorry we're late San." Finn whispered. "We went to eat, then we went by a buddy of mine's house, he has boys their ages."

"It's ok, thanks for taking them to the game." She said with a smile while kissing Carter and Ashton on the forehead. "Just dump them in their beds."

Finn nodded and quickly carried Ashton to the room. "Have fun tonight Noah?" Santana asked while closing the hotel door.

Noah nodded and yawned. "Yeah, we had great seats, Carter caught a foul ball too."

Santana smiled brightly. "Awww I know he was so excited."

Noah nodded. "I'm sure you will hear about it tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure." Santana said while rubbing Noah's arms. "Get some rest baby, we are going to breakfast early before doing some shopping tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight mom." Noah whispered out while bending down to kiss Santana on the cheek.

"Finn, I'm going to get Mackey, can you wait here a minute, she's right next door." Santana asked when he came out of the room.

"Yeah of course." He nodded while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Santana quickly ran next door and got Mackenzie who was starting to wake up. She carried her back in the room and set her on the couch momentarily. "Let me get my purse, I know the boys probably ate the whole park." Santana laughed.

"Don't worry about it San." Finn said quickly. "My treat."

"Are you sure Finn?" Santana asked. "I have cash."

"I don't have kids, so I don't mind hanging out with your boys, please keep your money." He told her.

"Ok, good night." Santana told him while giving him a big hug. "We will stop by before we leave in a few days."

"I hope so, Rachel went shopping for Mackenzie." Finn smiled. "Just an FYI, you may need extra suitcases for all the stuff she bought your kids."

Santana laughed. "I can only imagine, she always did spoil Noah when he was younger too. Get home safely."

"I will, tell Brit bye." Finn said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Ok, baby girl." Santana said while picking her up back and heading to the little blonde's room.

"I wanna sleep with you." Mackenzie said softly as she opened her eyes.

"Ok, come on." Santana said while kissing her on the forehead.

She carried her to the room and set her in the chair, internally high fiving herself for having sex with Brittany on top of the comforter so the sheets were safe. She grabbed a tshirt and a pair of shorts before she woke Brittany up momentarily to put it on. Although Mackenzie took baths with them, she always made sure they were dressed if she slept with them. Santana then put on a tshirt and sweats herself.

"Ok come on sweetheart." She whispered while laying her next to Brittany. Mackenzie instantly cuddled close to Brittany.

The blonde opened her eyes and saw her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you have fun with Emily?" Brittany asked her while rubbing her back.

"We were princesses." Mackenzie said sleepily.

"You are always my princess." Brittany told her. "Good night baby." She added as Mackenzie closed her eyes and fell right back to sleep.

Santana slipped back in bed and snuggled close to Mackenzie as well, kissing the back of her head softly before reaching over her and grabbing Brittany's hand to hold it. "Night Brit."

"Night Sanny."

* * *

**3am**

Brittany's phone rang for the third time in a row, loudly.

"Get your phone Brit," Santana mumbled out while tapping her wife on arm. Brittany stirred and sat up sleepily.

"Sorry I thought the ringer was off." Brittany croaked out while walking to her purse.

"It's ok." Santana said while closing her eyes again.

Brittany fumbled with the lock code to see who called since she missed the call. "San..San…" Brittany whispered out."What's the lock code? My brain is still sleep." Brittany asked.

Santana opened her eyes and smiled. "7-6-9-8" She said softly as Mackenzie whimpered softly and moved closer to Santana. The Latina looked down at her daughter and kissed her softly on the forehead, before pulling the covers back over them and closing her eyes.

Brittany stepped out on the balcony to call the number back. Several minutes later she came running back in the room and began rummaging through the drawers looking for clothes to put on.

Santana sat up, "What are you doing?'

Brittany sniffled but didn't answer; she instead threw on a sweatshirt, and began tossing clothes in one of the suitcases.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Santana asked while jumping out of bed and running to her wife. Brittany looked up at Santana and shook her head slowly. "Who was on the phone Brit?" Santana asked nervously.

"I have to get to Lima…" Brittany said while sliding to the floor and sobbing.

"Oh God." Santana said while falling to the ground as well and holding Brittany tightly. "We are all going. You aren't going alone baby."

"I, I, I," Brittany stuttered out.

"I got you Brit." Santana said as a few tears fell out of her eyes. She pulled Brittany in her lap and rocked her while holding her tightly. "I'm right here baby."

"Mommy?" Mackenzie said sleepily while sitting up.

"Hey baby, um, I need you to wake up for a few minutes and help mommy." Santana said slowly.

Mackenzie rubbed her eyes and stared at the Latina.

"I need you to be a big girl for me Mackey, can you slide out of bed by yourself baby." Santana asked quickly.

Mackenzie nodded slowly and slid down the covers. "Good, good, can you go wake up Noah for me?"

"Momma sick?" Mackenzie asked as her bottom lip started to quiver.

"No, no, no she isn't sick." Santana said while quickly wiping her face. "Go get Noah baby girl."

Mackenzie went running out of the room screaming Noah's name.

"San." Brittany said while trying to jump up. "I gotta go."

Santana held her down and grabbed her phone calling Emily. "Emily, I'm sorry it's late but we need tickets to Lima right away, I don't care how much it cost, get us as close to Ohio as possible and have a limo ready to take us the rest of the way to Lima, we need to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

**Yay Mackey gets to model! Lol**

**A little Pezberry moment**

**Wonder why Brit needs to get to Lima?**

**Ummmmmm what else happened? Lol I dont know what to ask.**


	22. Don't Let Me Go

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!**

**Story suggestion - Beautiful Life by LeighKelly**

* * *

The limo ride to the Pierce family residence in Ohio was extremely quiet. Ashton and Carter were stretched out fast asleep in the back of the limo; Noah was lying down asleep on his stomach, on one of the sides of the limo, with Mackenzie resting on his back with her little arms wrapped around his body asleep as well. Santana held Brittany tightly in her arms as the blonde laid on her chest on the other side of the limo. While Brittany went in and out of sleep, Santana chose to remain awake, in case there was an update before they reached Lima, and then again before they reached the hospital. The only thing Brittany said her mom told her in the initial phone call was that her father was in the hospital and she needed to get home right away. She already received a call from Mercedes that she and Zack were on the next flight out, and that Quinn and Puck were headed out that afternoon. Santana called Rachel and Finn to let them know what was going on and that left New York already, Rachel told her they would fly out that afternoon as well.

Emily was able to book tickets for the family to catch a 4:30 am flight to Columbus, with a limo waiting to take them to Lima. The early and sudden flight caused a huge frenzy as Santana and Noah rushed to pack up everything so they could make it to the airport in time, which was harder than Santana imagine with 3 sleepy kids, a grumpy teenager, and a frantic wife on top of being tired herself. Brittany stayed in the bedroom making various calls to family members, hoping to get more information. She also called Hannah and booked her a ticket immediately so she could join them in Lima as soon as possible.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie called out softly while lifting her head.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Santana asked while glancing over at her daughter and smiling at how cute she looked laying on top of Noah, rising and falling as he breathed in and out.

"Can I have water?"

Santana shook her head. "Let's wait until we get to Grammy and Pop Pop's house ok?" Santana told her. "We will be there in a little bit."

"Ok." Mackenzie said while laying her head back down.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." Santana told her softly as she closed her eyes.

Brittany stirred and lifted her head while exhaling slowly and holding Santana tighter. "Did my mom call again?" Brittany asked quietly.

"No B, she didn't." Santana told her while rubbing her back. "I have the driver going straight to your parent's house to drop off the kids, and then we can go to the hospital."

"Ok." Brittany whispered while lying back on Santana's chest and sighing.

"I have a car picking up Hannah from the airport; she should be here in a few hours." Santana added. "I got Emily a ticket to come this afternoon as well after she cancels everything in New York for us. Just so she can help out with business related emails and phone calls, and she's bringing the rest of our stuff from the hotel."

"Thanks." She whispered out hoarsely again.

"You're welcome baby." Santana said softly while stroking her hair."I love you so much Brittany and I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side."

Brittany nodded. "I know, thank you." She replied softly as Santana gently wiped some tears away from her wife's eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

As the limo pulled up to the house, Brittany's mom was pulling up as well in the driveway. Brittany quickly jumped out and hugged her mom tightly. Santana grabbed Mackenzie off of Noah's back and woke up the boys.

She set Mackenzie on the ground and hugged Mrs. Pierce tightly as well. "I'm so sorry Mama P." She whispered in her ear.

Her mom sniffled and nodded. "Come on in girls, let's get the kids in, it's a little cool out." She said softly while picking up Mackenzie and kissing her on the cheek. "How is Grammy's princess?" She whispered to her granddaughter.

"Hi Grammy." Mackenzie said with a smile while hugging her tightly around the neck.

Once they were in the house, Ashton and Carter went up to the guest room, and went back to sleep as Noah helped unload the limo.

"Thank you baby, it's still early, go lie back down, you woke up early." Santana told him while laying Mackenzie on the couch and covering her with a blanket. "I'll let you know before we leave to go to the hospital."

Santana then went to the kitchen where Brittany was sitting at the table with her head down, as Mrs. Pierce fumbled with a tea kettle. Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek before she walked over to the older blonde. "Sit down Mama P, I can make the tea for you." She told her while gently taking the kettle out of her hand. Mrs. Pierce nodded and sat down at the table opposite Brittany. "Brit, baby do you want tea?"

Brittany nodded. "Sure."

Santana smiled at her and began filling up the tea kettle, she then went to the fridge and began pulling out food to cook for breakfast. "I'm going to make everyone a little something to eat."

"You don't have to do that sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce told her as she played with her wedding ring and sniffled.

"You have to eat, I'm guessing you've been at the hospital all night, and Brit, I know you haven't eaten yet." Santana explained while she turned on the stove.

"What happened mom?" Brittany asked while sitting up.

"Your father had a massive stroke." Mrs. Pierce said softly. "He's brain dead."

"Oh God." Santana whispered out as she turned around and dropped the tea kettle in the sink. "Is, what, do they know what caused it?"

Mrs. Pierce shook her head. "Not yet, they are still trying to determine. I ran to the grocery store to pick up some things for supper and when I came home he was ….."

"Shhhh…" Brittany said quickly while getting up and pulling her mother in to a hug as tears spilled out of both of their eyes.

"So what happens now?" Santana asked when they calmed down.

"Once the whole family is here, we uh, we need to turn the machines off." Mrs. Pierce said shakily.

Santana exhaled slowly and wiped her own eyes as she turned back around to the stove and quickly made eggs, hash browns, and toast for the two blondes. She made their plates and set them down in front of them with a cup of juice.

"This is too much San." Brittany said quickly. "I'm not really hungry."

Santana shook her head and sat down next to her wife at the table. "I'm going to share with you Brit." She leaned over and kissed her softly on the neck. "You need to eat baby, please."

They ate in a solemn silence, mainly with Brittany pushing food to Santana's side of the plate. She then softly dropped her fork and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana glanced over and kissed her on the forehead as she rubbed her thigh soothingly with her free hand.

"I'm going to shower and head back to the hospital girls." Mrs. Pierce said while standing up and taking her dishes to the sink. "I want to talk to the doctor once more and spend as much time with Daniel before….."

"We are going to go too mom." Brittany said quickly. "I want to see him."

"Brit, why don't you go shower first, while I clean up the kitchen, then I will hop in after you." Santana suggested.

"Ok, are you bringing the kids?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

Brittany quickly looked at Santana and shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Whatever you decide is fine baby." Santana told her while placing their dishes in the sink as well. "I'll be up in a few minutes." Brittany and her mother nodded and headed upstairs. Santana quickly cleaned up the dishes. She went to the living room and picked up her sleeping daughter and carried her upstairs to the Hannah's old room where Noah was.

The teenage boy was laying down watching TV when Santana peeped in. "You aren't sleep mijo?"

Noah shook his head. "Is he dead?" He asked quietly.

Santana shook her head slowly. "Basically, he's um, he's brain dead."

Noah's eyes instantly turned red. "What happened?"

"He had a stroke baby." She choked out. "We are headed to the hospital; can you watch the boys and Mackey?" She asked while laying Mackenzie down in front of Noah and tossing a blanket over her little body. "Um, there's food downstairs, make them breakfast otherwise they can eat the cereal down there."

"Yeah, I can. Is momma ok?" He asked while glancing down at Mackey to make sure she was still sleep.

Santana shook her head. "No, she's not." She whispered while leaning down and wiping the few tears that dropped from his eyes and kissing him on the cheek.

"So he's gone?" Noah asked as a few tears dripped out of his eyes.

"Yeah…" Santana nodded.

"Can we go too?" Noah asked. "I want to see him."

"A little later or tomorrow you can ok?" Santana told him as she headed towards the door.

"I love you mom." He said quickly.

"Te amo mijo." She replied with a weak smile.

She walked in Brittany's old room and saw the blonde sitting on the bed in her towel, fresh out of the shower. "Hey Brit Brit."

"Are the kids okay?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana nodded. "They are all fine baby; do you want to talk Brit?" She asked while sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I, I just need a hug." She said shakily while leaning into Santana's embrace.

Santana hugged her wife tightly and rubbed her back. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better Brit, I wish I did." Santana told her. "I'm at a loss for words though."

"You don't have to say anything, just hold me." Brittany said through a sob.

"Ok." Santana said while holding her tightly as she silently cried. When she calmed down Santana kissed her softly on the temple. "Are you okay if I take a quick shower Brit?" She asked softly while stroking her hair.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to get dressed and check on the kids before I meet my mom downstairs."

"Mackey is with Noah in Hannah's room sleep." Santana told her. She then leaned over and pressed her lips softly against Brittany's. Brittany closed her eyes and accepted all the love she could receive from Santana's kiss. She then nodded and stood up to get dressed.

"Are you ready Brit?" Santana asked as they walked up to Mr. Pierce's hospital room

"To see my father brain dead….no." Brittany whispered while shaking her head.

Santana took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist pulling the blonde closer to her. Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder and exhaled slowly. "I will be right by your side baby."

"Don't let me go, please don't let me go." Brittany whispered.

"Never." Santana told her.

* * *

Brittany and Santana walked in the hospital room hand in hand, Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand so hard it started to turn white. Santana ignored the pain and simply stroked Brittany's hand with her thumb. Brittany walked up to the bed and took in the sight of her father hooked up to numerous cords and tubes.

"Daddy…" She whispered out while touching his hand. "Daddy…"

Santana let her hand go and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist pulling her close. "Hey daddy Pierce." Santana said with a weak smile. "You always did know just how to get everyone together in one place." She said while wiping her eyes with a small laugh. "You always had that special gift."

"Yeah he does." Brittany added while nodding. "Daddy, you can't die….I, I need you." Santana rubbed Brittany's back as the blonde kept talking. "We all need you, you gotta wake up. Mackenzie is finally going to be the ballerina you always told her she was next week, you have to wake up so you can come daddy. Ashton is the genius you always said he was. He tries to learn as much as possible so he can be smarter than you. That's what he always says, he wants to be smarter than Pop Pop, and he said you're the smartest man in the world. Carter is learning karate, and those swim lessons you gave him are paying off. He's like a fish." She laughed softly. "And Noah, you know he idolizes you. He wears your old number for football now. We need you daddy." Brittany whispered out while beginning to shake with tears.

"Let's sit down baby." Santana said softly as Brittany leaned down and kissed her father's hand. She led Brittany over to the chairs in the room and had Brittany sit on her lap. Brittany quickly hugged her around the neck and began sobbing. "He can't leave me San."

Santana rocked softly and rubbed Brittany's back, not knowing what to say to comfort her wife, so she instead just hugged her. Hannah came running in the room with Jackson 30 minutes later, completely hysterical. "Brit, let's go to the waiting room." After greeting Hannah and Jackson, exchanging long hugs, they went to the waiting room where Mercedes and Zack were waiting.

Mercedes quickly ran over to the pair and hugged them tightly. "I'm so sorry girls, so sorry." She said through her own tears. "We got on the first flight we could."

"Thanks for coming." Santana said while nodding.

"I, uh, I want to check on Hannah." Brittany said softly.

"Ok, want me to come with you Brit?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "No, I …."

Jackson then came out of the room, with red eyes himself. "Brit, Hannah is asking for you."

"Give them some time alone." Mercedes said while hugging Jackson.

Santana quickly kissed Brittany and hugged her once last time before she went in the room.

"Jackson, why don't we go get the ladies some coffee?" Zack suggested.

"So…" Mercedes said nervously.

Santana sighed. "He's brain dead from a massive stroke." Santana whispered out.

Mercedes exhaled deeply. "Wow….how is Brit?"

Santana shrugged. "Not good, I don't know what to say to her, like what do what I say to make her feel better?" Santana shrugged. "I'm at a loss for words. I just keep telling her I love her over and over."

"That's all she needs right now San, you were inconsolable when your parents died too." Mercedes reminded her.

"Yeah but they died instantly in the car accident, Brittany has to see her father like this…." Santana said while resting her head in her hands.

"Just hold her tight San, keep telling her you love her, have Mackey and Carter cuddle with her." Mercedes said softly. "You can do this babe, Brittany needs you, you know what she needs Santana, dig deep and pull it out for her."

"I know…" Santana replied. "Thank so much for coming, like I really appreciate it."

"Of course I would be here." Mercedes said while wrapping her arm around Santana."I talked to Quinn and Puck, they should be here in a few hours." Mercedes told her. "And Rachel and Finn's flight is at 4pm."

"Quinn's out of the hospital?" Santana asked quickly while raising her head up.

Mercedes shrugged. "Puck said he was packing for them, and getting the kids ready to come."

Santana nodded. "Oh…"

"Whatever you need me to do San, just ask okay?" Mercedes told her.

"Thanks Cedes." Santana said as she leaned into Mercedes.

* * *

"Mommy can I have a pretzel?" Mackenzie asked while trotting in the kitchen where the Latina was.

"Grammy doesn't have pretzels baby girl." Santana said while opening cupboards. "How about an apple?"

"I want an apple." Carter said while running in the room.

Santana grabbed two apples and rinsed them off. "You want it cut up Carter?" The small boy shook his head.

"Can I go back outside with it?" He asked as Santana handed him the fruit.

"Sure baby, stay in the backyard ok?" She said while running her fingers through his soft curly hair. She then pulled out the cutting board and cut up an apple for Mackenzie. "Here baby girl."

Santana set the apple on the plate and scooped some peanut butter on a plate for her; she then lifted Mackenzie in the chair. "Can we have a tea party with momma and Grammy?" Mackenzie asked as she happily ate her apple slice.

"Ummmm, m-maybe Mackey." Santana stuttered out.

Noah came in the kitchen. "Can I go with Eli and Manny to the mall?"

Santana looked down at her watch. "Ummm, yeah, be back by 6, so your mom and I can go to the hospital again."

"Can I go this time….please?" Noah asked.

"We are meeting with the doctor Noah, I promise you can go tomorrow." Santana told him. "I promise baby."

Noah nodded. "Ok…"

"Wait before you go." Santana followed him out to the living room. "Wait right here."

Santana quickly ran upstairs and come back a few minutes later with a new iPhone in her hands. "Here."

"Is this mine?" Noah asked before taking the phone.

Santana nodded. "I need to be able to reach you today. I bought it the day after I broke yours. Please answer when I call you mijo."

"I will, Thanks." Noah said softly just as a horn outside blew.

"6pm sharp Noah." Santana said while hugging him.

* * *

"San, I just want to go home and lay down." Brittany said softly.

"I know baby, but I just want to take your mind off of everything for a little bit." Santana told her while grabbing her hands and kissing them softly. "If you want to leave at any time, we can."

"I guess we do have to eat dinner." Brittany said.

"We can get potato skins." Santana smiled. "You know you love the ones from here."

"Yeah, ok." Brittany said softly with a small smile.

Santana opened the door and allowed Brittany to walk in the restaurant first. They saw Mercedes over by the bar. Mercedes ran over by the women and quickly hugged them. "I'm glad you could make it."

Santana gave a small smile while rubbing Brittany's back. "Do you have a table already Cedes?"

"Yeah Zack and Puck are over at the booth at the end, Quinn is the bathroom." Mercedes explained.

"Do you want a glass of wine Brit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I need one." Brittany answered.

"Ok, I'll bring it to you babe, if you want to go sit down." Santana said while kissing her on the cheek. Brittany nodded and walked over to the table.

"Did they decide when they are gong to turn the machines off?" Mercedes asked after Santana ordered 2 glasses of wine.

Santana shook her head. "Hannah and her mom want to like right away, since he's brain dead already." Santana said with a wince. "He's basically gone. Brittany won't accept it though. It turned into a huge argument at the hospital so we left. Brit's been super quiet and distant since. That was a few hours ago, I've just been driving around so she can have some quiet."

"I can't imagine what she is going through." Mercedes said while shaking her head. "How are the kids?"

"They don't know yet, well Noah does, but Ashton and Carter have no idea. That's not a conversation I want to have. They love Brit's dad, you know that." Santana said while ordering 2 shots and quickly sliding one to Mercedes.

"Ashton's a genius, he can probably tell what kind of stroke it is and explain better than the damn doctor." Mercedes said with a smile to lighten the mood, earning a laugh from Santana.

"I love my little genius." Santana said proudly.

Mercedes lifted the shot and quickly knocked it back with the Latina. "My heart really goes out to you San, how's her mom doing?"

"She's ok, there's so much family around right now that she is getting through it..." Santana told her as Quinn walked up.

"San!" Quinn said while tightly hugging her.

"Hey you." Santana said with a smile. "How are you feeling Q?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm fine, how is Brit? Is she here?"

"Yeah she is at the booth with Zack and Puck." Santana replied.

Quinn looked her best friend up and down. "When's the last time you slept San?"

"I need to look after Brit. I'm okay Q." Santana said quickly.

"San…."

"Quinn…."

"Santana and Quinn, I'm glad you know each other's name, now let's go join our spouses and avoid this argument." Mercedes quickly interjected while walking towards the booth.

"Should you be out of the hospital?" Santana asked.

"I'm on new meds, stronger meds for the time being, and I don't even want another drink." Quinn told her. "I don't know if I ever told you thank you, but thanks San."

"It's fine; you would do the same for me." Santana told her while hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're better, you look good." Santana said with a smile. "Let's go eat." Santana said while walking away.

"San, you forgot your wine." Quinn called after her.

"I don't want to drink in front of you Q." Santana said softly.

"Don't worry about that, you and Brit are entitled to a drink right now." Quinn told her.

"Thanks for being here Q, I need you right now." Santana said shakily.

"I know and I'm right here San." The blonde told her best friend while pulling her into another hug. "Let's go eat."

Santana grabbed the two glasses of wine and made her way to the booth. She slid in next to Brittany and handed her the glass of wine. "You ok baby?" She whispered to her.

"Hannah keeps texting me…I'm not turning off the machines San, I'm not killing my dad." Brittany said while slamming her hand on the table.

Santana cleared her throat nervously as everyone at the table looked over at the blonde. "Let's talk about this back at the house baby ok?" Santana said softly while rubbing Brittany's arm.

Brittany nodded and sniffled as Santana grabbed a napkin and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry San."

"It's ok Brit," Santana assured her while kissing her softly on the cheek. "It's ok." She repeated softly as Brittany closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Let's split a burger and fries ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Sorry everyone."

"Don't apologize Brit, it's ok." Quinn told her while reaching over and grabbing her hands. "We are all here for you babe."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Puck suggested.

"That's a good idea." Santana said quickly while rubbing Brittany's thigh and glancing at her wife.

The waiter came around and took everyone's order just as Rachel and Finn entered the restaurant. "Good evening everyone." Rachel said softly while waving.

Quinn instantly scooted closer to Puck. Santana took notice of Quinn's actions and looked up at the brunette. She stood up and hugged her. "Thanks for coming Rachel." She said calmly.

"We already ordered Rachel; did you want me to grab the waiter?" Mercedes asked.

"No we ate at the airport, we just wanted to stop by and give our support to Brittany before we head to my parent's house." Finn said with a smile. "Maybe we can all get together tomorrow."

"That would be nice." Brittany said softly with a small smile.

"Bye Quinn." Rachel said while grabbing Finn's hand and leaving. "Santana, I'll call you in the morning." Santana nodded.

"Since when are you best friends with Rachel?" Quinn snapped.

"I'm not." Santana replied.

"I can't tell." Quinn said softly .

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table for several minutes until the waiter came back with the appetizers they ordered. "So…." Puck started again. "Quinn and I were thinking of renting a house in Colorado for a week, it would be cool if everyone came."

"Why Colorado?" Brittany asked quietly.

"It's peaceful there." Quinn said with a smile. "And it's so pretty."

"When are you thinking of going?" Zack asked.

"Next month sometime." Puck answered. "We may even bring the kids, it's plenty of room for everyone's."

"Ummm, we will let you know." Santana replied.

* * *

When Santana and Brittany returned home they had a family meeting with Hannah and Mrs. Pierce regarding when to turn the machines off; which quickly escalated into another big argument, since Brittany didn't want to turn the machine off yet. Brittany's argument was that her and Santana could pay all the doctors billss to keep him on the machines as long as possible. Hannah's argument is that it wasn't about the money, she didn't want to put her mom through the pain of going to see their father knowing he was brain dead already, and would never talk or walk or anything again.

"Why don't we all get some sleep, and start fresh in the morning. It's been a long day." Mrs. Pierce stated while standing up.

"Hannah, you can take your old room back, Noah can stay with the boys in the guestroom and Mackey can sleep with us." Brittany told her.

"Mackey can sleep with me." Mrs. Pierce said softly as she leaned down and picked up her sleeping granddaughter from Santana's lap. "Come on princess, come sleep with Grammy." Mrs. Pierce slowly made her way upstairs.

"I'm going for a walk." Hannah said while leaving the house quickly.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair. "Brit, baby, let's go upstairs."

* * *

**Midnight**

Santana knocked on the bathroom door. "Brit are you okay?" She asked while opening the door. Brittany was leaning over the sink gripping it tightly as sobs took of her body. "Awwwww B," Santana said while quickly grabbing her wife and hugging her.

"I'm tired of crying Sanny." Brittany said hoarsely. "My head hurts, my eyes hurts, my throat hurts."

"Come on let's lay down." Santana told her while leading her back to the bed.

The Latina laid down and patted the space in front of her. Brittany laid down and faced her wife. "I don't know what do San, should I agree to turn the machines off, what if a miracle happens and when we miss it because we moved too fast?"

Santana shook her head. "I can't answer that for you. That's something you have to decide yourself. I, I don't even know how to answer that. He's brain dead baby, he's not coming back from that Brit."

Brittany sighed and played with a strand of Santana's hair. "I feel like no matter what I pick will be the wrong decision." Brittany closed her eyes. "I'm not strong enough to deal with this."

"Hey, look at me Brit." Santana said while stroking Brittany's face softly. "You are strong Brit, don't doubt yourself. Go with your gut feeling, what is your heart telling you to do?"

"It's telling me to let my mom turn off the machines tomorrow, so she doesn't have to see my dad like that anymore. I don't want her to suffer San." Brittany said as fresh tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Follow your heart baby, that's all I can say." Santana told her. The Latina moved closer and held Brittany tight while rubbing her back; the blonde cuddled close to her wife and sighed shakily. Santana softly cleared her voice and began to softly sing.

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

"Trust yourself Brit; you will make the right decision." Santana told her while kissing the top of her head. Brittany lifted her head and kissed Santana slowly. "I love you Brit."

"I love you too." Brittany replied while nestling her face in Santana's neck again.

"Go to sleep baby…you need to rest. We will go to the hospital first thing in the morning." Santana said softly while stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

**8am**

Santana woke up from her cell phone ringing. She groaned and fluttered her eyes open and noticed Brittany wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and looked around before reaching over and answering her cell phone.

**_Hello_**

_Good morning Santana, sorry its early_

**_It's fine Emily, what's up?_**

_I've already cancelled your appearances, should I cancel your phone interviews? You have one with Rolling Stone at 2pm._

**_Yeah, clear my calendar for the next 2 weeks, and clear Brit's as well. Ummm, call the studio back home and tell Nicko to take over for Brit and run things._**

_Ok, got it. Do you want to issue a statement to the press?_

**_This is out already? _**Santana groaned while running her hands through her hair. **_Not just yet, just issue an apology statement for me not making the benefit today._**

_Ok, anything else?_

**_No, that's it. I know Lima is kinda of boring, sorry you are stuck here._**

_It's fine, I've actually never been._

**_Well, I will send a car to you, so you can get out of the hotel for a little bit; we will be at the hospital majority of the day_**

_Ok, thanks Santana_

Santana put her phone back on the bedside table and stood up to stretch, she then saw a note from Brittany that she went for a morning run, and would be back later. Santana hopped in the shower and quickly got dressed. She then went downstairs to cook breakfast for everyone. She smiled when she saw Ashton, Carter, and Mackey all sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey babies." She said while kissing them each on the cheek.

"Hi mommy." Mackenzie said happily while crawling to Santana's lap. She lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "Did everyone sleep ok?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Carter shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, I'm going to make breakfast right now." Santana told him. "Why don't you help me?"

"Can I help?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure baby girl." Santana said softly.

"Ummm, can I talk to you before you start mommy?" Ashton asked quietly.

"Of course." Santana said while taking in his red eyes. "Want to go outside?" Ashton nodded.

"Carter and Mackey, why don't you both go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen." Santana suggested while standing up and heading to the room door with Ashton.

They sat on the front step next to each other. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" She asked softly while bumping her knee with his playfully.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop….honest I didn't mean to." Ashton rambled out quickly.

Santana nodded. "Ok, what did you hear Grey?"

"Pop Pop had a stroke." He whispered. "Is he in a coma?"

Santana shook her head. "He's brain dead baby, so he's on a bunch of machines to help his heart beat, and help him breathe."

"Did they do all the tests? Like are they sure?" Ashton asked as tears clouded his eyes. "They have to do specific tests to determine if someone is brain dead….it's easy to misdiagonose."

"Yeah, they are sure baby." Santana told him while wiping his tears as she put her arm around him.

"I don't want him to die." Ashton whispered.

"I know…I don't either Grey." Santana sighed out. "We have to be strong for momma, Hannah, and Grammy ok? It's okay to be sad, but momma needs tons of love right now."

"Ok, I understand." Ashton said softly.

"Give me a hug baby." Santana said while hugging him tightly and rubbing his back. When the hug broke, she wiped his tears away. "Want to help me cook?"

Ashton shrugged. "Ok."

After breakfast Mrs. Pierce, Hannah, and Brittany all went to the hospital to meet with the doctor. Santana decided to stay home with the kids and wait for Brittany to call her to tell her it was ok to bring them out to the hospital.

Noah was tossing a football to Ashton and Carter, while Mackenzie played with a bottle of bubbles out in the backyard. Santana was lost in her thoughts when she felt Mackenzie tugging on her arm.

"Play mommy." She said softly.

"Ok baby girl." Santana stood up and blew some bubbles for Mackenzie to chase around the yard. She was about to blow more when her cell phone rang. She quickly answered and talked briefly to her wife.

"We need to go to the hospital." Santana said shakily. "Momma needs us there right away."

Once they reached the hospital Santana was greeted by Brittany right away outside. "We are going to turn the machines off." She said through tears. "I want the kids to say goodbye if they want."

Santana nodded. "Ok." She said while hugging Brittany.

"Come here baby." Brittany said while grabbing Mackey from Noah's arms. She quickly hugged her tightly while rocking her.

"Let's go to the waiting room Brit." Santana said while grabbing her hand.

Once in the waiting room, they had the boys all sit down. "Ummm…" Brittany started. "Pop Pop got really sick, and he um, he's going to die." Her voice cracked at the end. "He loved you all so so much, so I want you to be able to say goodbye to him before we turn the machines off."

Carter quickly frowned. "He's not dead." He whispered out. "We were supposed to go fishing."

"Pop Pop gone?" Mackenzie asked sadly.

"Not yet, let's go say goodbye." Santana said while rubbing Mackenzie's back.

"My mom and Hannah are with some other family members." Brittany explained. "I want to let the kids say bye first, then I need you in the room with me when we turn the machines off San."

"Of course Brit." Santana nodded.

Noah and Ashton first went in together. Noah came out a few seconds later. Brittany and Santana took Carter and Mackenzie in the room after. Carter walked slowly to the bed and stared at his grandfather. "He just looks sleep." He replied.

"He kind of is." Brittany said while resting her hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Bye Pop Pop." Carter said sadly before running out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"I'll go after him Brit." Santana said while quickly leaving the room after her son.

"Want to say bye Mackey?" Brittany asked while sitting down in a chair.

"He didn't leave he's right there." The little blonde responded while pointing to her grandfather.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, but umm, we have to say goodbye to Pop Pop, baby."

Mackenzie smiled, not fully understanding what was going on. "Bye Pop Pop." She said happily while reaching out and touching his hand. Brittany simply smiled at how carefree Mackenzie was. The little blonde then leaned over and kissed her grandfather on the cheek.

Brittany carried her out of the room and back to the waiting room where Santana was holding a crying Carter. "Noah and Ashton are you okay?" Brittany asked.

They both quickly nodded. "I can't see him like that." Ashton whispered while leaning into Quinn's embrace.

"I don't want to see him hooked up to tubes." Noah said while walking out of the waiting room.

"He needs to be alone Brit." Santana replied.

Mrs. Pierce then entered the room with Hannah. "We are going to start turning the machines off in a few minutes' girls." She said softly.

"Give me Mackey." Mercedes said quickly while standing up and grabbing the little blonde who giggled as Mercedes tickled her.

"I need a minute mom." Brittany said while leaving the room.

"Wait up Brit." Santana said quickly as she followed her wife down the hall. She saw Noah looking out of the window. "This is your last chance to say bye sweetheart, are you sure?"

He nodded. "I can't."

"Ok…it's ok." Santana told him while hugging him.

Santana then continued down the hall to where Brittany was. "I'm so sorry Brit." She said while quickly hugging her wife. "I'm sorry you are going through this."

Brittany didn't reply she said hid her face in Santana's neck and inhaled her wife's scent hoping to calm down a little. "Promise not to let me go in the room Santana."

"I promise Brittany." Santana told her. "Come on baby." She said softly while grabbing her hand and leading her back to Mr. Pierce's hospital room.

Brittany walked in and stood next to her mother, Santana stood close behind her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, resting her face on the blonde's back.

The doctor walked in. "Good afternoon ladies, as I explained earlier once we begin to turn off the machines Daniel's body will start to shut down completely, it could take seconds, minutes, or up to an hour. Considering the significant damage done from the stoke, Im assuming it will happen very quickly. Please keep in mind, once we start, we can't stop."

"Are you sure Brit?" Santana whispered. Brittany sniffled and nodded. "Ok, I got you Brit, put your hands on mind baby."

Brittany nodded and rested her hands on Santana's, which were wrapped around her waist.

"We are first going to take out the feeding tube." The doctor stated while taking out the tube. Hannah moved closer and held her mother.

"Now, I'm going to take the IV out." Brittany's body tensed so Santana rubbed her arms and kissed her on the neck.

"I'm right here Brit." She whispered. Brittany nodded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Now I'm going to turn off the ventilator." He said softly. "In a matter of seconds the beeping on the heart monitor will stop."

"No…" Brittany whispered out.

"Bye honey, I will always love you." Mrs. Pierce whispered while leaning down and kissing her husband on the lips on last time.

"Bye daddy." Hannah said through tears.

"No….no…" Brittany cried again as Santana held her tighter and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I got you Brit..." Santana said softly. "I'm right here."

The doctor turned off the ventilator and every head in the room turned towards the heart monitor which flat lined. Brittany's knees buckled and she collapsed as she screamed out. Santana sunk to the ground with her wife in her arms as Brittany continued to scream and cry. Santana held Brittany tight and exhaled slowly as her own tears clouded her vision.

Out in the waiting room, Brittany's screams echoed through the halls. Quinn looked up quickly and hugged Mackenzie tighter as she peppered kisses to her forehead as the little blonde hugged Shelly.

Noah kicked the chair over and ran out of the room with Finn following close behind him. Mercedes lifted Carter into her lap and hugged him as she started to softly hum.

Ashton leaned closer into Puck's embrace. "He's gone now isn't he?" He asked as tears poured out of his eyes.

Puck nodded slowly. "Yeah…" He whispered out. "He's gone buddy."

* * *

**Super sad chapter...sorry**

**Next chapter is already written and ready to go in a few days. **


	23. Goodbye

**I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the awesome reviews and PMs I received.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

By the time they reached the Pierce household, Santana was a ball of emotion she couldn't describe even if someone asked her too. Her head was now pounding with a migraine; she was heartbroken from both losing her father in law, and seeing her wife in so much pain. Hearing Brittany scream out and collapse completely tore Santana apart. She'd never seen Brittany so hysterical and scared her immensely. She was worried about the effect this would have on the kids as well, Noah was extremely angry and quiet, Ashton hadn't stopped crying, Carter was restless and stuck close to Ashton since he didn't quite understand how Pop Pop died, and Mackenzie could sense something was wrong with Brittany, which caused the normally happily little blonde to become whiny and irritable that evening.

When they finally got to the house Brittany instantly went to go lay down, followed closely by Santana, who didn't want to let her wife out of her sight. After an hour of inconsolable crying, Brittany finally fell asleep in the Latina's arms. Santana was sitting up against the headboard in Brittany's old bedroom, while the blonde laid across her lap in a restless sleep. Santana sighed and stroked her hair slowly as she began to stir in her sleep. She then leaned down and pressed her lips softly to Brittany's temple hoping to settle her back to a calm sleep. "Cálmate amor." She whispered while now rubbing her back slowly. A few moments later Brittany settled back down and exhaled softly while holding the Latina tightly around her thigh. Santana let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes briefly before quickly opening them back up, she was so tired and drained from the events of the day, but she wanted to be awake when Brittany woke up, so she fought her sleep and stared at her wife as she slept instead.

The scene leaving the hospital was beyond chaotic, due to someone tipping off the press that that not only was the Lopez-Pierce back in Lima, but also that Broadway star Rachel Berry was in town, that famed screenwriter Noah Puckerman was in town, and that multi Grammy winner Mercedes Jones with super producer husband Zachary Atkinson were also in town. So as the group made their way out of the hospital they were instantly bombarded with cameras, news reporters, and fans. Since their security had not made it to Lima yet, and Mercedes didn't bring her security, they had to wait for the Lima County Police Department to escort them back to the Pierce family house. Once they reached the house the police remained stationed in front of the house with barricades on the corner to keep the crowd away. Fans and press were eagerly outside the barricades hoping to catch a glimpse at one of the superstars if they were to leave the house.

Santana was staring aimlessly out of the window at the now grey skies that covered Lima. The heavy clouds threatening to burst open any minute served as a metaphor for the how Santana was feeling. She was ready to burst at any moment as well. She looked down at her wife and wiped the tears that were streaming out of her eyes as she slept, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly.

Mercedes walked in hand in hand with Mackenzie, who had tears streaming down her face as well. "What's wrong Mackenzie?" Santana asked quickly.

"She woke up crying San, she wants to be by you and Brit." Mercedes explained. "I know you aren't feeling well with your headache."

Santana nodded. "It's ok, come here baby." Santana said softly so she didn't wake Brittany.

Mercedes picked her up and set her on the bed next to Santana. Mackenzie instantly cuddled into Santana's side as the Latina opened her arm for her. "Thanks Cedes." She hugged her daughter. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?"

"We are going to take the boys with us to get dinner." Mercedes explained. "I called a limo, so we all fit. Do you want us to bring you girls something back?"

Santana shook her head. "Brit is barely going to eat, so I will make us sandwiches when she wakes up." Santana glanced down at Mackenzie who wrapped her little arm around the Latina's waist. "You don't want to go with Aunt Cedes and Aunt Quinn baby girl?" She asked her daughter while rubbing her side.

Mackenzie quickly shook her head. "I wanna stay with you." She said as more tears spilled out.

"Ok." Santana whispered while drying her eyes. "You can stay right here with momma and me."

"Should I bring her back a happy meal or something?" Mercedes asked.

Santana shook her head. "She can eat with Brit and me. I'm going to try to get her down for a nap; she's been up all day."

Mercedes walked in and felt Santana's neck and head. "You look like you are in pain San."

"I just need some pills; can you get me the Excedrin from the bathroom? Please." She whispered out while shifting Mackenzie to lie next to Brittany on the bed. "Let's take a nap mija."

Mercedes came back to the room with 2 pills and cup of water. Santana quickly took the pills and let out a shaky sigh while closing her eyes briefly. "Thanks." She said softly while watching Mackenzie snuggle closer to Brittany. She lifted Brittany's arm and wrapped it around their daughter and smiled when Brittany pulled her closer in her sleep.

"You need to sleep San." Mercedes said while sitting on the edge of the bed."

Santana shook her head. "I can't I have to be awake when Brit wakes up."

Mercedes sighed. "Brit needs you strong San."

"Cedes please." Santana said softly. "Please, don't."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok, we are just going to BreakstiX for dinner, so we won't be long. Hannah and Jackson are going with us. Mrs. Pierce went to her sister's house."

"Ok." Santana nodded slowly while wincing.

"Want me to help you lay down?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I, I need to stay awake for my girls. Brittany and Mackey need me." Santana said softly while looking down at the two blondes. "I'll be fine Cedes, thanks."

"Don't let yourself crash and burn San, Q and I are here to help you girls ok?"

"I know Cedes." Santana replied. "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok, I'll come check on you when we bring the boys back."

"Thanks." Santana whispered out.

* * *

**9pm**

Brittany woke up to Santana running a cold towel over her neck and chest. She fluttered her eyes open revealing her now dull blue eyes rimmed in red. She stared into Santana's eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm right here Brit." Santana said with a weak smile. "What do you need baby?"

"Was it a dream?" She asked as a few tears spilled out of her eyes.

Santana shook her head and used the towel to dab Brittany's tears away softly. "No, it wasn't Brit. I'm sorry baby." She whispered while glancing over at Mackenzie who was staring at Brittany while she held Shelley tight.

"Momma?" Mackenzie said softly.

Brittany quickly turned her head towards her daughter. "Hey baby girl." She said shakily while opening her arms. "Come here Mack."

Mackenzie looked up at Santana, who smiled and nodded for her that it was okay. She then quickly crawled over to Brittany and laid on her chest as Brittany hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's been watching you sleep with me for over an hour." Santana explained. "She wanted to wake you up, but I told her not to."

"Mommy said you sad." Mackenzie whispered.

"Yeah, I am, but hugs from you make me feel better." Brittany told her while rubbing her back. "Did she eat San?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah Mercedes took the boys to dinner, she didn't want to go, so I made her some soup and grilled cheese." The Latina said softly.

"Did you eat?" Brittany asked the Latina.

Santana shook her head. "I wanted to wait for you."

Brittany nodded. "I'm not hungry." She replied while sitting up and having Mackenzie straddle her while she stroked her hair. "You have a migraine." Brittany said softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm fine Brit, I took some Excedrin a few hours ago." Santana told her.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked growing more concerned.

"I'm positive Brit." Santana nodded with a smile.

"Well, I'm not hungry. I just want to go back to sleep." Brittany said while rubbing her fingers through Mackenzie's hair.

"Too bad." Santana teased. "You have to eat baby, so I'm going to cook us a little something right now." She stood up before leaning down and kissing Brittany softly on the lips, smiling into the kiss when she felt Brittany kissing her back. She ran her fingers through Mackenzie's hair before she left the room.

Santana came back up to the bedroom a few minutes later with a plate of lasagna. Brittany glanced over at her and frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"Mercedes and Quinn are cooking a feast downstairs so we don't have to worry about food for a couple of days." Santana told her. "It just came out of the oven, why don't we give Mackenzie a bath and get her settled back down for bed while it cools off."

Brittany and Santana chose not to get in the bathtub with Mackenzie this time, instead Brittany washed her up while Santana sat close to her wife and rubbed her back. She allowed Brittany to take as much with Mackenzie as she needed, knowing Mackenzie needed some stability as well from Brittany. The little blonde was so much like her mother that she could read peoples emotions, especially Brittany and Santana's. She so she simply sat back and smiled as the two of them did nursery rhymes and sang their ABCs together. Whatever was able to put a smile on Brittany's face after today, Santana was willing to let last all night if she could. As Mackenzie's eyes started to droop and her head began to wobble Brittany took notice and accepted the towel Santana handed her. She lifted the little blonde out and quickly wrapped her up while hugging her tightly for a few minutes. Once Mackenzie was dressed in her pajamas and lying in their bed fast asleep Mrs. Pierce knocked on the door and came in.

"Ummmm, can my grandbaby sleep with me again tonight?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Santana said quickly.

"Carter is already asleep in my bed, I need to be surrounded by my little loves." She replied.

"It's not a problem mom." Brittany assured her while lifting Mackenzie. "I will carry her for you."

Brittany emerged back with red puffy eyes to the bedroom. Santana stood up quickly and hugged her. "How about we eat a little, then take a bath Brit." She whispered softly to her. Brittany nodded and allowed Santana to lead her over to the bed. The Latina sat down on the bed and opened her legs in a V. "Come eat a little Brit…please baby."

Brittany reluctantly sat down and leaned back on Santana's chest. "It smells good." She said softly.

"Everything Cedes cooks smells good." Santana said with slight chuckle. She then held a forkful up to Brittany's mouth and smiled when the blonde accepted and ate the lasagna. She then placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Good right?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, not as good as yours." Brittany laughed. "But it's really good."

Santana laughed. "I know it's a bias statement, but I agree." She said softly while eating a forkful herself. "Tonight Brit, I just want to take your mind off of everything, if I can."

"Just keep holding me San." Brittany told her while turning her head to look at her. "Just keep holding me baby." She repeated leaning forward to kiss Santana.

"I can do that." Santana assured her while holding up another forkful for her.

Once they finished eating, Santana ran a hot bubble bath for the two of them. She then slowly undressed Brittany and held her hand as she stepped in the tub and settled back on the Latina's chest.

"We have to start writing an obituary, and pick out a casket, and ummm, find a suit for my dad. Oh and the boys don't have suits here, we have to go buy them some and get them tailored. Noah can't wear anything off the rack since he's so big, and Mackey needs a dress and…." Brittany started to ramble out.

Santana held up a finger to the blonde's mouth. "Relax Brit, Quinn and Mercedes will help me figure all of that out. I want you to spend time with your mom and Hannah. You need each other right now." Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany. "Your mom needs you."

Brittany nodded and sighed.

"I will take care of getting us dresses, and the kids clothes, I, uh, I will call a caterer for the funeral, I will find singers, Brit, baby, I will do whatever you need me to. Just ask." Santana assured her while massaging her shoulders.

"How did you get past this feeling when your parents died San?" Brittany asked while reaching up and grabbing her wife's hands and holding them.

"You." Santana said softly. "I had you." She kissed Brittany on the shoulder. "Now you have me Brit, I'll be your arms to hold you up, I'll be a shoulder to lean on, and I'll be an ear to listen to. I'm whatever you need me to be when you need me to be it."

"I just feel so empty." Brittany said sadly. "I can't even imagine how my mom feels, she lost the love of her life San." Brittany sat up and looked back at Santana. "I don't know what I would if you died San."

"I don't know what I would do if you died either Brit." Santana said shakily. "But I don't want to think about that ok?" She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against Brittany's.

"Can we get out?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"Sure." Santana said while nodding.

Once in bed they laid down facing each other. Santana moved as close as possible and began running her fingers through Brittany's hair. "Tomorrow morning after breakfast, we can make a list of everything that needs to get done with Hannah and your mom. I'll call Q and Cedes and the three of us will do all the running around ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Ok."

"It's been a long day, let's get some sleep." Santana said while peppering soft kisses all over Brittany's face before finally kissing her on the lips, and gasping slightly when Brittany deepened the kiss. "I love you so much Brit." She said with a smile when the kiss broke.

"I love you too Santana." Brittany whispered as she closed her eyes and hid her face in the crook of the Latina's neck.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Grammy?" Mackenzie whispered.

"Why aren't you asleep sweetheart?" Mrs. Pierce asked as she turned on the lamp and sat up, she glanced over at Carter and saw he was still asleep and turned the lamp back off so she didn't wake him. He was such a little Santana and she remembered how cranky the Latina was as a child when she was woken up.

"Pop Pop always sleeps with us too. He coming later?" Mackenzie asked while rubbing her eyes.

Mrs. Pierce closed her eyes tightly as a few tears threatened to fall. "Let Grammy tell you a story." She lifted the little blonde in her lap and pulled the cover over them. "When you were born, Pop Pop and I were still here in Lima, but when your mommy called we hopped on the first plane because he was so excited to have a granddaughter. Most men want grandsons to wrestle with, play sports with, and stuff like that; but not your Pop Pop. He would never admit it but he picked out all you baby clothes and toys that we brought to the hospital." Mrs. Pierce laughed.

"Pop Pop always gives me toys." Mackenzie replied happily.

"Yeah he does, yeah he did." Mrs. Pierce said sadly. "You won't remember but the day you went home from the hospital, Pop Pop touched your heart and promised you that he would always be in your heart because you were always in his. He loved you so much; he loved all of his grandkids. "

"Pop Pop's in my chest?" Mackenzie asked while quickly looking down at her body.

Mrs. Pierce laughed. "You are so much like Brittany. Pop Pop is always with you princess, even if he isn't here laying in bed with us."

"We said bye to Pop Pop today." Mackenzie whispered. "And momma screamed."

Mrs. Pierce nodded. "Yeah, she did, that was kind of scary right?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Tia Quinn gave me a hug when momma screamed."

"That was really nice of her. How about tomorrow Grammy takes you to a get a new dress to wear later this week?" Mrs. Pierce suggested. "Then we can say goodbye to Pop Pop one last time."

"Ok." Mackenzie said through a yawn.

"Let's go back to sleep so we don't wake Carter ok?" Mrs. Pierce said while kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Grammy." Mackenzie said while hugging her tightly.

"I love too princess." Mrs. Pierce whispered while rubbing her back and lying back down with her granddaughter cuddled close to her. She leaned over Mackenzie and kissed Carter on the forehead while running her fingers through his soft curls and sighing.

* * *

Ashton sat up in bed holding the silver dollar Mr. Pierce gave him as a child tightly in his hand. He wiped he red and raw eyes once more and got out of bed. He walked past Brittany's old room and heard her crying with Santana singing softly to her. He stood and listened to Santana sing for a few minutes before making his way down to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped.

"It's just me Grey." Noah told him. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see him." Ashton said sadly while rubbing his eyes.

Noah wet a paper towel and handed it to his brother. "Don't rub your eyes, put this on them." Ashton nodded.

"We gotta stay strong for momma." Noah said while grabbing himself a bottle of water and tossing a pack of fruit snacks at his brother. "We are the men of the house, well Carter too, but we have to make sure momma and mom are both ok."

"Mommy looked sick all day." Ashton nodded. "I think she had a migraine, her eyes were really glossy, and she was talking kind of slow."

"Yeah, she probably did, but mom will hide her pain and ignore it for momma." Noah said while sitting down at the table. "So we need to keep Carter and Mackey out of their way, Carter can be a pain in the ass, and they don't need that this week."

"Grammy and Hannah too." Ashton added. "They are really sad."

"Yeah, I'm worried about Grammy. Hannah has Jackson, momma has mom, but Grammy doesn't have anyone." Noah furrowed his eyebrows. "So at the funeral I want you to hold her hand and not let it go." Noah told him. "I will sit on the other side of her and do the same thing."

Ashton nodded as tears began to form as he played with his silver dollar coin again. "Pop Pop gave this to me when I was four, I always keep in my pocket."

Noah laughed. "I remember that day, he told you it was a magical coin that would make you a super genius. It obviously worked."

"I guess so." Ashton said softly while staring at the coin.

Noah sighed and pulled out his iPad. "I'm writing a song to sing at the funeral, want to perform it with me?"

"I'm not a good singer like you." Ashton said quickly.

"Hmmmmm, I know something else you can do while I sing then." Noah said with a smile. "You being a genius really helps too." He said while pulling his little brother into a hug.

**One week later 7am**

"San?" Brittany said softly while rubbing the Latina's arm. "Santana."

Santana stirred and fluttered her eyes opened. "What's wrong Brit?" She whispered while grabbing her wife's hand and stroking her thumb over the blonde's hand. "Have another nightmare?"

Brittany shook her head. "Will you come for a walk with me?"

Santana closed her eyes briefly. "Of course, baby." Santana said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Brittany softly. Brittany quickly deepened the kiss and rolled over on Santana kissing her hungrily while running her hands over her shirt and palming the Latina's breast. Santana momentarily lost her breath, not having felt her wife in this way in over a week. Santana slipped her hands in Brittany's shorts and massaged her butt while moving over to her neck placing wet kisses.

Brittany suddenly stopped kissing her. "I'm sorry San, I can't."

Santana exhaled slowly. "It's ok Brit." She said softly while moving her hands back up to Brittany's back and hugging her. "We don't have to have sex baby."

"I shouldn't have started it." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Brit, ok?" Santana said with a smile as she kissed her softly. "Let's get dressed for this awesome walk we are going on." She added with a wink.

They both quickly dressed in sweats and headed out the door hand in hand. "I'm sorry I've been so weird the past week San." Brittany said as they began walking down the street.

"You aren't being weird Brit, your dad died. You have a lot of emotions right now." Santana assured her while lifting her hand to kiss it softly. "Remember how crazy I got after my parents died." Santana laughed.

"You've been so amazing and perfect this week San." Brittany said. "I don't know what I would have done without you baby."

"I told you I'm not leaving your side Brit." Santana said with a smile. "I meant that."

"I'm not ready for today." Brittany said sadly as they reached a small pond.

Santana glanced down at her watch. "Let's sit for a minute." They sat on the bench extremely close; Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you singing today at the funeral?" Brittany asked while resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"No, I don't want to leave your side." Santana told her while rubbing her arm. "Mercedes is singing and the choir at your parent's church is singing too."

Brittany sighed. "Oh…"

"Did you want me to sing Brit?" Santana asked her. "Because if you want me to baby, I will."

"No, I want you by my side." Brittany said. "I need you by my side, but if you want, that's fine too."

"Then that's where I will be." Santana told her as she kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not letting your hand go."

Brittany sat up suddenly. "I want my mom to move to LA. Can she stay in the guestroom, or we can build an extra wing to the house, or convert the pool house to an apartment, I will pay for it myself, or give her the condo."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany. "Brit, you don't have to ask me if your mom can live with us. That's not my house, we bought the house together baby, both of our names on the on the title. I would love if your mom lived with us. If you she wants the condo, she can have that, or we can help her look for a house or condo or whatever she wants. You don't have to pay for it alone, we will use our joint account."

"Really?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely Brit, it will be nice for the kids to have their Grammy close. Let's see if she wants to come back with us for a little while after this weekend when we go home ok, and talk to her then." Santana said.

"Thanks San." Brittany said while leaning in and kissing her wife.

"Let's go say goodbye to your dad, Brit." Santana said while standing up.

"Our dad." Brittany corrected her. "You were just as much his daughter."

Santana nodded. "I know."

* * *

At exactly noon, the church bells chimed as the doors to the church opened, revealing the family waiting to enter and say their last goodbyes. Carter walked in first tightly holding Mackenzie's hand. The little blonde was dressed in a frilly black dress, her curly blonde hair in a big ponytail complete with a black ribbon. She held a white rose with a black tip tightly in her little hand. The rose had a pink ribbon tied around the stem with the message "I Love You Pop Pop, from Mackey." She looked around shakily at the hundreds of people that filled the church before she stopped and looked up at Carter. He was dressed in a 3 piece black suit; he had on a black and white tie that matched Noah and Ashton's.

"It's ok Mackey, I won't let your hand go." Carter told her with a smile. "Let's go give Pop Pop his goodbye flowers."

"Ok." She whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. They continued to walk down the long aisle of the church where Quinn and Puck stood at the end by the casket waiting for them.

When they got up to the casket Quinn reached down and picked up Mackenzie so she could see her grandfather one last time. The little blonde did as instructed earlier by Santana and tossed the rose in. "Bye Pop Pop." She whispered as Quinn gave her a moment before heading to the first pew and sitting down with the little blonde in her lap.

Puck then lifted Carter up, "Go ahead little guy." He whispered.

"We can't go fishing anymore, or ride bikes, but momma and mommy said I can still talk to you in the sky. Momma said every time a rainbow comes up after a storm, that's it's you smiling at us. So I'll look for the rainbow." He then tossed his flower with his blue ribbon in. He then wiped his eyes as Puck held him tightly. "I don't want to look anymore Uncle Puck." He sobbed out while hiding his face in Puck's chest.

"Alright buddy." Puck told him. "It's ok." He then went and sat next to Quinn, kissing Mackenzie on the cheek when he sat down. Mackenzie reached over and held Carter's hand causing Quinn to let her tears flow out of her eyes.

Brittany and Santana then entered the church, each carrying flowers of their own; Brittany's with a purple ribbon, and Santana's with a red ribbon. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and slowly walked her wife to the casket as she sang.

_Though I'm missing you_

_(Although I'm missing you) _

_I'll find away to get through_

_(I'll find away to get through) _

_Living without you_

_'cause you were my father, my strength and my pride_

_Only god may know why, still I will get by_

_ **(Mercedes sings parts in parenthesis)**_

_I would've known, that you had to go so suddenly, so fast_

_How could it be, that sweet memories would be all, all that we have left._

_Now that you're gone, every day I go on (I go on)_

_But life it's not the same (life's just not the same)_

_I'm so empty inside, and my tears I can't hide but I'll try to face the pain_

_Oh there was so many things_

_That we could have said, un-huh_

_And time was on our side (time was on our side)_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Now that you're gone, I can still feel you near_

_So I'll smile, with every tear I cry_

_Though I'm missing you_

_(Although I'm missing you)_

_I'll find away to get through_

_(I'll find away to get through)_

_Living without you_

_'cause you were my father, my strength and my pride_

_Only god may know why, still I will get by_

By the time Santana and Brittany reached the casket, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Santana cleared her throat before tossing her flower in. "Good bye daddy Pierce. I promise to take care of Brittany, Hannah, and Mama P for you."

Brittany's knees buckled as she stared at her father. Santana quickly moved behind her and held her tightly around the waist. "I'm here Brit."

Brittany nodded. "I don't want to say bye daddy, but I have to. It's not fair. I will never ever think it's fair." Brittany cried. "We have so many good memories together, my kids have great memories with you, San has great memories…." Brittany began to sob louder while holding the casket.

Santana sniffled and rubbed her wife's back as Zachary walked over and stood close to the women. "I just want my daddy back." Brittany cried as she collapsed over. Zachary quickly grabbed Brittany's arm and helped Santana walk her over to the pew, where she instantly cuddled in the Latina's side and cried inconsolably as Mercedes reached over from the pew behind them and rubbed both her and Santana's back.

"I can be your strings like I was mommy's." Mackenzie whispered to her mother while climbing in her lap and hugging her tightly. Brittany smiled as best she could and hugged her daughter tightly while rocking side to side.

Hannah and Jackson entered next, followed by Mrs. Pierce who was walked in by her eldest grandchildren, Noah and Ashton. The two of them held her hand tightly until they reached the casket. The three of them placed their flowers in and Ashton quickly turned his head, not wanting to look at his grandfather in the casket any longer. Mrs. Pierce pulled Ashton in front of her and wrapped her arm around him, rubbing his chest to soothe him as he cried. She spoke silently to her husband before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. She then nodded to Noah she was ready to sit down.

After a few songs from the choir, and numerous family members and friends standing up to say kind remarks about Daniel Pierce, Noah and Ashton made their way to the altar. Santana quickly looked up before glancing over to Brittany. "What are they doing?" She whispered.

Brittany shrugged while rubbing Mackenzie's back. "I don't know, they didn't mention anything to me."

Noah cleared his voice. "Good afternoon, I'm Noah, Pop Pop's oldest grandson. I don't even know what to say or how to start. He's been a great grandfather, he was one of the grandfather's you read about in stories." He laughed, causing the church to laugh with him. "He took me and brothers camping, he did magic tricks for my sister, he treated my moms, aunt, and Grammy like princess and a Queen. Pop Pop was the one that told me to keep pursuing music and football at the same time, he always told me not to limit myself and not to let anyone else limit me either." Noah sniffled. "I'm the man of the family now and it's scary, I hope I don't mess up or let you down in any way. I also hope that I become even a fraction of the man you were. I love you and I'll miss you Pop Pop." Noah said while wiping his eyes and going to sit down at the piano.

Ashton then stood by the microphone. "I'm Ashton, most of the family calls me Grey. Pop Pop was my best friend, he told me I was a genius and I believed him. He's the smartest guy I know, like he literally knew everything." Ashton smiled as he wiped his eyes. "He's the one that gave me the nickname Grey, my Grammy said when I was born and opened my eyes, he saw how grey they were and he always called me that, so the rest of the family took notice and did too. It was first word, and I owe that to you Pop Pop. I don't know if my mom's know but he would email me a new word to learn every morning."

Santana and Brittany both looked at each other and shook their heads. "He would tell me to visualize the word all day at school, then after dinner I was supposed to email him a paragraph describing my day at school using the word somehow." Ashton's voice began to crack. "I, I don't know who will teach me new words now, but I promise to keep learning them Pop Pop. I'll miss you." He wiped his eyes before walking down by the piano where Noah was seated.

Noah adjusted the microphone. "I uh, I wrote song for you Pop Pop, and Ashton, the genius here, is going to do sign language while I play and sing."

Noah made eye contact with his little brother and began the piano intro.

_Like A Comet_

_Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky _

_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Rainbow_

_Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye_

_Gone Too Soon_

_Shiny And Sparkly_

_And Splendidly Bright_

_Here One Day_

_Gone One Night_

_Like The Loss Of Sunlight_

_On A Cloudy Afternoon_

_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Castle_

_Built Upon A Sandy Beach_

_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Perfect Flower_

_That Is Just Beyond Your Reach_

_Gone Too Soon_

_Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight_

_Here One Day_

_Gone One Night_

_Like A Sunset_

_Dying With The Rising Of The Moon_

_Gone Too Soon_

When they were done singing and performing Santana jumped up and clapped as tears streamed down her eyes and Brittany and Hannah ran over and hugged them tightly.

After a few more prayers and words from patrons at the funeral; the pastor announced they would be opening the casket one final time for people to say their final goodbyes. Mercedes made her way to the microphone and began singing as the pallbearers opened the lid of the casket.

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad._

Puck and Quinn then stood up and sang.

_I thought we'd get to see forever _

_But forever's gone away _

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. _

Rachel and Finn stood up next and sang.

_I don't know where this road _

_Is going to lead _

_All I know is where we've been _

_And what we've been through. _

Tina and Mike stood up from their seats in the back and began singing.

_If we get to see tomorrow _

_I hope it's worth all the wait _

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. _

Artie wheeled his way to the front as he added his part

_And I'll take with me the memories _

_To be my sunshine after the rain _

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday. _

Sam then stood up and sang from his spot in the back.

_And I'll take with me the memories _

_To be my sunshine after the rain _

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

Santana suddenly stood up, never letting Brittany's hand go and repeated Sam's verse as her voice cracked.

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

The members of the glee club started the song again as the family exited out of the church. Santana held Brittany tightly as they made their way out of the church.

* * *

Out at the cemetery they were set to release the dove and conclude the funeral. Santana walked over to Carter. "You ready mijo?" She asked him with a smile.

He nodded. "I want Mackey to help me too."

"Ok," She nodded while motioning for Mackenzie to come stand by Carter. She then handed Carter the white card. "Read it nice and loud baby ok?"

Carter nodded as he reached down and grabbed Mackenzie's hand. "Look at the bird!" She shrieked in excitement while pointing at the dove, causing everyone to smile at her innocence as she stared happily at the bird in the cage.

"We are releasing a white dove for you Pop Pop." He said softly as his little hands shook from nerves. Ashton stood up and ran to stand behind his brother; he rested his hands on Carter's shoulder.

"Just imagine it's just you and Pop Pop when you read it." Ashton whispered in his ear.

Carter nodded and exhaled softly before he started to read.

_On the wings of this white dove_

_I'll set your spirit free._

_Up into the big deep sky,_

_to heaven, where you'll be._

_I know God has a plan for us,_

_he wants us by his side._

_But it is hard for us to understand_

_when we are left behind._

_Little dove, help lift our hearts_

_as we watch you go,_

_God is there if we just ask,_

_because He loves us so._

He then lifted Mackenzie so she could reach the handle on the cage and let the dove go. "Open the cage Mackey." The little blonde smiled and opened the cage.

"Bye Pop Pop." She whispered as the bird disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Happier times next chapter back in LA**


	24. Karate Kid

**Thanks for all the reviews and PMs from the last two chapters...I know they were super sad but we are back in LA for some laughs and family time.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Friday, June 27th 7pm**

Santana yawned as she slipped her shades on and made her way to baggage claim to pick up her suitcases. It had been 3 weeks since the funeral and the Lopez-Pierce family, including Mrs. Pierce was now back in LA. Brittany and Hannah convinced their mother to come to LA with them for the summer so she wouldn't be alone in the big family house. Santana was home for the first week making sure Brittany was coping well but she had to head back to New York to make up the radio interviews, and photo-shoots she canceled when Mr. Pierce died. She then began a short promo tour of the eastern seaboard, which left her in a different city every night for a week and a half. Even though she skyped with Brittany every morning and with the kids every night, she was more than ready to see them in person. She was picking up her suitcase when a small ball of blonde and pink came running at her full speed and latched on tightly to her leg.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie shrieked.

Santana quickly bent down and picked up her daughter and spun around with her while peppering kisses to her face. "Hey Mackey!" Santana said happily.

"I have pink hair!" The little blonde replied happily while holding up a fistful of her hair.

"I see, that is so cool." Santana said with a smile while kissing her on the forehead once again. She was about to ask the little blonde why she had pink hair when she felt a kiss on her neck. She turned around and was met with the gorgeous blue eyes she missed waking up to every morning.

"Welcome back baby." Brittany whispered before pressing their lips together and hugging her wife.

"I missed you Brit." Santana said shyly before kissing her wife again.

"I more than missed you." Brittany said while grabbing the suitcase for Santana so she could carry Mackenzie.

Santana looked her wife up and down. "You look gorgeous today Brit." She said with a smile.

Brittany looked down at herself. "I'm just wearing jeans and tank top San, but thank you baby." She said softly.

"I like your purple hair." Santana added while laughing. "Did I miss some fun at the hair salon?"

"I took the kids to get haircuts, Mackey really needed a trim, and they had wacky hair day there. It will wash out in a few days they said." Brittany explained. "Mackey wanted me to get my hair spray painted too, so I gave in."

"Purple suits you." Santana teased.

"I had to get Carter a super low hair cut, so his curls are gone." She explained.

"What? Why?" Santana said quickly. "I love his curls."

"Let's just say we had an incident with glue, gum, and fruit snacks." Brittany said while rolling her eyes.

"Gross, do I even want to know?" Santana asked. Brittany quickly shook her head.

"Trust me, no you don't baby." Brittany told her while laughing.

"Where are the boys?" Santana asked while looking around.

"Noah's making fire!" Mackenzie said happily.

Santana raised her eyebrow and looked at Brittany. "We are having a bon fire dinner tonight, roasting hotdogs, marshmallows, that kind of stuff." Brittany explained. "But you look exhausted so maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Brittany said while rubbing her back.

Santana shook her head. "I am beyond tired but it sounds like fun. I know the kids are probably looking forward to it. Is your mom at our house or Hannah's?"

"She's at Hannah's, she wanted to give us time alone as a family since you've been gone for so long." Brittany said while grabbing Santana's hand as the trio made their way to the truck.

Santana tickled Mackenzie as she strapped her in to her booster seat. "I missed you mommy." Mackenzie said softly while staring in Santana's eyes.

"I missed you too mija." Santana said with a smile before hopping in the passenger side of the truck. "We are going to play all weekend though, ok?"

"How was your trip San?" Brittany asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Good, tons of radio promos, and interviews. I'm so tired of hotel beds though." Santana laughed. "I can't wait to lie in our bed, on our super soft mattress and cuddle with you."

"We went to a commercial." Mackenzie spoke up.

Santana glanced back at her daughter and smiled. "Oh yeah, how was the meeting with Mackey's agent?" Santana asked.

"Good, I found a great children's agent for her, I set up a meeting for you to meet her on Tuesday; Emily said you were free all morning." Brittany told her. "She found a cookie commercial for Mackey to start off with, so I have that meeting next Friday for more details."

"Ok, sounds good." Santana mumbled out through a yawn.

"Did you sleep on the plane?" Brittany asked while glancing at her wife and noticing the bags forming under her eyes.

"No, I couldn't. The man next to me talked my ear off the entire time." Santana laughed. "I didn't want to be rude and go to sleep. I know all about his family though."

"Well, hot bath and massage tonight." Brittany winked while biting her bottom lip.

Santana instantly began to blush. "Can't wait." She whispered back to her wife.

* * *

"Carter, don't stand too close to the fire." Santana said softly while sticking a hotdog on a rod for Mackenzie. "Stand right here Mack, I don't want you too close to the fire either ok?" Mackenzie nodded happily and stuck her hotdog in the fire pit while smiling.

Brittany came out with a bag of gigantic campfire marshmallows and sat down next to Santana on the bench. She handed the Latina a beer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Brit." Santana smiled while taking a sip and setting it down to hand Ashton his rod. "Please keep an eye on your sister Grey, I see her inching closer and closer to the fire." Santana said with her eyes narrowed on her daughter.

"Mackenzie." Brittany said quickly. "Take 3 steps back."

Mackenzie turned and smiled before taking three steps back, counting out loud as went. "Uno….dos…tres…."

"Gracias." Brittany told her.

"Where's Noah?" Santana asked.

"He's filling up the cooler with juice and water." Brittany told her while opening a pack of buns. "He will be out in a few minutes."

"Uh oh." Mackenzie said sadly.

Santana jumped up. "What's wrong baby?"

"It fell." She said softly while pointing to the fire. Santana looked at her rod and noticed her hot dog must have fallen off.

"Here, why don't you let me hold it with you?" Santana suggested as Brittany handed her another hotdog. The Latina stuck it firmly on the rod and wrapped her hands around Mackenzie's. "Let's cook it together." She said while kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Can I put jelly on mine?" Carter asked.

"That's gross." Ashton said while scowling.

"You're gross!" Carter screamed back.

"Not tonight boys. Please." Santana said while kneeling on the ground behind Mackenzie. "Step back into me baby girl." Mackenzie nodded and leaned back on her mother.

"Carter, you really want jelly on your hot dog?" Brittany asked him. Carter quickly nodded. "Ok, I'll grab it. Anything else San?"

Santana looked around at all the food they had outside and shrugged. "I can't think of anything else."

Noah came out with the cooler and slid it by Santana before sitting on it and picking up a rod and quickly sticking 3 hotdogs on there. "Noah has lots of hotdogs." Mackenzie said while pointing.

Santana laughed. "Yeah he does, that's why momma bought 3 packs at the store today."

Brittany came out with an armful of condiments and set them on the ground. "Here's your jelly Carter." She said while holding out the bottle to him.

Carter pulled his hotdog out the fire and ran over. "Make sure he cooked it enough Brit." Santana said quickly.

Brittany looked over the hotdog and decided it was done enough so she put it in a bun and watched him put a massive amount of jelly on it. "Grey, yours should be done too, bring it over sweetheart." Brittany called over.

Santana lifted Mackenzie's out of the fire and looked it over. "Take your rod to momma." She told her with a smile.

"To get ketchup?" Mackenzie asked with bright eyes.

"Yep to get ketchup and you need a bun. It's too hot to just hold this time." Santana told her.

"How was New York?" Noah asked when Santana sat back down and took another sip of her beer.

"Tiring, but good." Santana said with a smile. "I like your new haircut." She added. Noah had his hair cut into a faux Mohawk, with a few small designs cut in the edges.

"Really?" Noah asked. "It's doesn't look bad?"

Santana shook her head. "It's not really a Mohawk, only kind in the back at the bottom."

"I um, I've been working on another song." Noah said while looking over his hotdogs and putting them back in the fire.

"For me, or do you want to shop it around to sell?" Santana asked while accepting the rod from Brittany and sticking a hotdog in the fire for herself.

"I uh, I want to record it for myself." Noah said softly.

Santana's face lit up. "You want record a single?"

Noah quickly nodded. "Do you think I'm a good enough singer?"

"You're my son, damn straight you are a good enough singer Noah." Santana shrieked. "Can I hear the song?"

"Not yet." He quickly shook his head. "When I'm done you can." He smiled.

"I can't wait, I'm so proud of you Noah, seriously." Santana gushed.

After everyone had their fill of hotdogs and chips, and were now eating the s'mores they made, Santana cuddled close in Brittany's side. "So who wants to tell mommy what I missed out on the past week and a half?" Santana said with a smile.

"I did good in karate." Carter said while taking a huge bite of his s'mores leaving chocolate all over his mouth. "I get to fight tomorrow."

"What happened to your face Carter, why do you have a band aid on your forehead?" Santana asked.

"I tried to break a board with my forehead." He said while drinking some juice.

"Oh God, do not do that again." Santana told him.

"My teacher does it." He said.

"Well, let him do it, you don't try that Carter." Santana said as Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina. "I don't want you hurt yourself."

"Shoot, I forgot to tell you San, his first match is in the morning." Brittany said softly.

"Really?" Santana said excitedly. "I bet you look so cute in your little outfit."

"It's called a Karategi." Ashton said quickly. "That's the technical name."

"Duh San." Brittany whispered while laughing.

"Of course Grey." Santana smiled. "Is your match tomorrow too?"

Ashton shook his head while taking a drink of his water. "Mine is next week."

"If I win, I get a yellow belt." Carter said excitedly.

"You have to win to get a color, what type of crap is that?" Santana asked with a frown while looking at all the chocolate all over Mackenzie's face and hands and laughing. "Come here Mack." She said while grabbing a wet nap from the dispenser.

"What if you lose?" Noah asked. "Do you still get to try for a yellow belt?"

Carter shrugged. "I'm not going to lose though." He said confidently.

"That's a great attitude to have Carter." Brittany said with a smile as she glanced down at her watch. "Time to start cleaning up everyone, Carter and Mackenzie have bedtime in 30 minutes."

"Noah, can you put the fire out please?" Santana asked while standing up and picking up the juice boxes and water bottles throwing them in the garage bag Ashton was holding.

"I want more marshmallows." Mackenzie said while looking for the bag.

"No more Mack, it's too late baby girl." Brittany told her. "I'm going to get started on her bath San." Brittany said while standing up and holding out her hand to grab her daughters. "Carter, go take a shower."

"Use soap this time please." Santana added quickly.

"We got the rest of it mom." Noah said putting the top back on the fire pit and handing Ashton the rods to rinse off and put back in the garage.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before hugging and kissing them both on the cheek. "Bedtime in an hour Grey." She said with a yawn. "Good night guys."

Santana went to the sunroom and let the puppies out in the yard since the fire was now out; she then gave them fresh water in their bowls and left a treat for each of them next to the bowls. She then went up to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed face first.

She lifted her head and smiled when she heard Brittany singing to Mackenzie while she gave her a bath. She sat up and went to the door of the bathroom where she saw Brittany dancing around while Mackenzie sat with wide eyes and clapped as her mother performed for her.

_Splish splash_

_I was takin' a bath_

_'Long about a Saturday night_

_A rub dub_

_Just relaxin' in the tub_

_Thinkin' everything was all right_

_Well, I stepped out the tub_

_Put my feet on the floor_

_I wrapped the towel around me_

_And I opened the door_

_And then a_

_Splish, splash_

_I jumped back in the bath_

_Well, how was I to know_

_There was a party goin' on_

_They was a-splishin' and a-splashin'_

_Reelin' with the feelin'_

_Movin' and a-groovin'_

_Rockin' and a-rollin'_

Brittany ended the song with a spin into a bow, causing Mackenzie to giggle wildly and splash the water around as she clapped excitedly. "Again momma." Brittany took a deep breath and winked at her daughter before starting the second verse. Santana laughed softly and left the bathroom.

"San…" Brittany said softly. "Wake up baby." Brittany added with a smile while leaning forward and kissing her wife awake.

"Mmmmmmmm." Santana moaned out as she opened her eyes. "I didn't even know I fell asleep." The Latina said while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Sorry Brit."

"It's okay, let's take a shower and get in bed." Brittany told her while taking off her clothes and heading to the bathroom. "I know you are tired from your trip."

Santana looked over at the clock and widened her eyes instantly. "It's midnight?" She shook her head and took her clothes off and headed to the bathroom as well. She stepped in the shower with Brittany and exhaled immediately as the warm water cascaded over her body. "I was sleep for 3 hours?"

Brittany nodded while grabbing the body wash and squeezing some into the loofah. "You were dead to the world when I took Mackey out of the tub, so I went and did some work in my office really quick." She then began to wash the Latina slowly.

Santana rested her hands on Brittany's hips and rubbed slow circles with her thumbs. "How have you been Brit?" She asked softly. "And don't say fine, be honest please."

Brittany sighed. "Last week was kind of rough, I had a nightmare where the whole time it was just my dad in the casket, staring at me. I couldn't get back to sleep after that."

"Awww Brit, why didn't you call me?" Santana said with a small frown.

"I knew you needed to sleep for work San." Brittany said with a shrug.

"Hey, you call me next time ok?" Santana said sternly. "I mean it baby, call me." She repeated before wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck hugging her tightly. After the hug broke she stared into Brittany's eyes and kissed her. Brittany deepened the kiss and pulled the Latina closer so they were both standing under the showerhead.

"I'm glad your home." Brittany whispered when the kiss broke.

"I am too." Santana smiled while kissing the blonde on the shoulder. She then grabbed the loofah out of Brittany's hand and began to wash her wife.

"You think Carter is going to get his yellow belt tomorrow?" Santana asked through a yawn.

"I sat in on one of his practices, and he's really good San, so I think so." Brittany said happily.

"So he's going to kick the kid's ass?" Santana smirked.

"Santana!" Brittany shrieked. "That's not why we put him in karate, and don't let Carter hear you say that."

Santana laughed. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"I don't want him to get hurt." Brittany pouted. "You know Carter is small for his age, he's a runt like you." She teased.

"Hey!" Santana said quickly.

"Face it San, you're short." Brittany teased while moving to kiss her.

Santana quickly moved her head away. "I'm not short….I'm fun sized." She said defensively.

"Fun sized?!" Brittany said while laughing. "Well, you are definitely adorable like fun sized candy." She whispered while kissing the Latina.

Santana turned them around and pinned Brittany to the wall while deepening the kiss. "Since I'm fun sized." Santana laughed. "I'm at the perfect height for a number of things you know." She said slowly while leaning forward and licking the blonde's breast while palming the other one. She carefully parted Brittany's legs and began rocking on the blonde's thigh as she entered 2 fingers in her wife.

She began licking on Brittany's neck in between placing wet kisses. "I've missed you so much." Santana said as Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and kissed her passionately. "Deeper San."

The Latina nodded into the kiss and inserted another finger pumping as fast as she could while still grinding on Brittany's thigh. "That feels good San." Brittany moaned out while kissing Santana as passionately as she could. "I'm close baby…."

Santana broke the kiss and quickly kneeled down to lick her wife. She held Brittany tightly by the hips and stuck her tongue in as far as she could that angle and began pumping while flicking her finger over the blonde's clit. "God San…..oh God." Brittany whimpered out.

Santana then sucked on her clit to send her wife crashing over the edge. She held her tightly around the waist to make sure she didn't fall as she slowly licked her folds to bring her down. She then stood up and hugged Brittany tightly while grinding as fast as could on her thigh again.

Brittany kissed her neck and found her pulse point and began to suck on it while grabbing the Latina's butt and rocking into her wife as she flexed the muscles in her thigh.

"Brit….Brit….Brit…" Santana panted out.

Brittany held on to the shower rails. "Do not let my neck go San, I don't want you to fall." She said softly as the Latina found her mouth again. Brittany then lifted her leg to a better angle for her wife and began rocking into Santana.

"Oh mi Dios ... que bebé vuelvo a ... mierda voy Brit!" Santana screamed out as her tensed and her warm arousal slid down Brittany's legs as she latched on to the blonde.

"Keep holding on to me San, do not let go." Brittany said while kissing her softly on the neck to bring her down.

Once Santana got her breathing under control she smiled and looked into Brittany's eyes. "I love you so much Brittany."

"I love you too baby." Brittany said while lowering her leg and hugging Santana tightly. "Can I love you some more in bed?" Brittany asked while turning off the shower.

"Hmmmmmm, of course." Santana said while kissing her and hopping out of the shower quickly.

* * *

**3am**

Santana jumped suddenly at a loud noise and looked around the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced over at Brittany who was knocked out sleep. She leaned down and kissed her before cuddling back into her chest and closing her eyes again. A few minutes later she heard glass breaking.

"Shit!" She jumped up and starting shaking Brittany violently. "Someone is breaking in Brit, get up." Santana whispered.

"Go back to sleep San." Brittany said while hitting her wife with the pillow.

"Get up Brit!" Santana hissed out just as more glass broke.

Brittany's eyes widened and she jumped up and ran towards the door.

"You're naked!" Santana said quickly. "You are **not** going downstairs naked." The Latina ran in the closet. "Where are the black sweats?"

"Why do they need to be black?" Brittany asked while pressing her ear to the door to listen.

"I don't know, they just do." Santana said quickly as she pulled out sweatpants and sweatshirts tossing a set to her wife.

"We have to go check on the kids, I told you having our bedroom on the 3rd floor was bad idea." Brittany replied.

"It's not a bad idea when we have sex." Santana said quickly. "You are a screamer."

"You are the screamer Miss _oh mi dios, oh mi dios._" Brittany said while falling to the ground as she tried to put her pants on.

Santana ran over and helped her up while trying not to laugh. "It's not funny San." Brittany whined.

"How are you graceful when you dance but clumsy doing everything else?" Santana replied.

Brittany shrugged. "There isn't any music right now."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh." Santana said quickly while pressing her ear to the door. "Turn on the intercoms to the kids room Brit." She whispered.

Brittany jumped up and turned them on. She then reached under the bed and pulled out the box with their sex toys in it and tossed the Latina one of the strap-ons.

"What the hell Brit?" Santana asked.

"We don't have weapons." Brittany replied.

"We don't need weapons, we have Noah's big ass to protect us." Santana whispered. "What are we supposed to do with these, sex them to death." Santana laughed.

"I don't know." Brittany rushed out. "Just put it on!"

"Why would I put it on? No, just hold it." Santana said while wrapping the strap around her arm. "Not that one!" She yelled out suddenly to Brittany. "That's my favorite."

Brittany examined the strap on and nodded. "Yeah this is a good one." She then picked up a different one.

"Stay behind me Brit." Santana said softly while slowly opening the door to their bedroom and stealthy running down the steps. She saw a shadow in the kitchen and gasped while turning around and pointing to Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Let's kick his ass." She whispered.

Santana ran full speed and jumped on the figure's back slapping him with dildo from the strap on.

"What the…" The figure said while shrugging the Latina of their back easily, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Oh no." Brittany said quickly while recognizing the voice and turning on the light. "Noah?!" She shrieked while dropping the strap-on behind her back.

Noah, Santana, and Brittany all looked at the bright pink strap-on in Santana's hand. "Ewwwwwww did you hit me with that?!" Noah said while running over to the sink and throwing water on his face. "On my face mom?!"

Brittany turned bright red and helped Santana off the floor. "It's clean Noah." Santana said softly.

"That's so freakin gross!" He shrieked while turning red.

Brittany quickly grabbed it from Santana's hand and picked up hers and hid them behind her back. "What are you doing down here Noah?"

"I was hungry so I was heating up some hotdogs." He said as Santana grabbed some paper towel and went to dry his face off but Noah jumped back.

"No offense but I can't have you touch me right now." He said softly.

"I understand." Santana whispered. "We heard glass shattering, we thought someone was breaking in…what did you break?"

"Oh, I broke some glasses." Noah said. "I was trying to reach the one in the back."

Santana ran her hands through her hair. "Clean up this glass Noah, and go to bed when your done." Santana said.

"Am I in trouble for breaking the glass?" Noah asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I think having your mom slap you with a dildo is punishment enough." She said while trying to hold her laughter in.

"This story stays in this kitchen." Noah said quickly while looking between his mothers. "Please."

"Absolutely." Santana replied with a nod. "Good night mijo."

Noah groaned and stuck his head under the sink again.

Once they were back in bed Brittany couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and pulled her pillow on her face as she screamed in laughter. "You should have seen his face San."

"We probably scarred him for life Brit." Santana said while chuckling and lifting the pillow off of her wife's face and leaning over to kiss her.

"Oh, I'm sure we scarred him in some way." Brittany said. "I love how brave you were." She said while looking into Santana's eyes.

"I would do anything to protect you Brit, and our kids." Santana said while shrugging.

"Brave San is super sexy." Brittany said while rolling over so she was on top of the Latina. "Super super sexy." She whispered while leaning down and kissing her softly at first.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany down to kiss her again while she deepened the kiss carefully and slowly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany said softly while pulling the Latina's pants down and kissing down her body.

* * *

**11am**

"This place smells like feet." Santana said as they entered the gym where the karate matches were.

"Do we take off our shoes?" Mackenzie asked while looking up at her mother.

"No baby, keep your sneakers on." Santana told her. "Don't let go of mommy's hand until we sit down. It's a lot of people in here."

Mackenzie held her hand tighter and nodded while reaching for Ashton's hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Yo Satan we're over here!" Puck yelled out from the center portion of the bleachers.

"Noey!" Mackenzie said happily as Noelle came running over. She quickly bent down and hugged the little blonde before standing up and hugging Ashton giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Noey." He said happily.

"Hey Ashton." She said while quickly getting lost in his grey eyes.

"Can we move your love fest to our seats." Brittany said with a smile.

"Hi Aunt Brit, Hi Aunt Sanny." She said quickly while hugging them both.

"Hey sweetheart." Santana smiled. "Is your mom here?"

Noelle nodded. "She went to restroom, but my dad saved you seats."

After the Lopez-Pierce family got seated. Santana noticed a young girl that kept turning around and looking at them. "Is she looking at us or Noah?" Santana whispered to Brittany.

"My guess is Noah." Brittany said while handing Mackenzie a bag of chips.

"She's cute." Santana said.

"San….."

"What?" Santana said while leaning back and crossing her legs. "They would look cute together."

"Santana, you are not playing match maker with Noah." Brittany laughed.

"Look how straight and white her teeth are." Santana said. "She has good oral hygiene."

Brittany was about to protest when Carter came running out. "Carter!" Brittany stood up and yelled while waving. "He's so cute in his outfit!" She said while clapping as they introduced all the kids one by one.

**Carter Lopez-Pierce! **The announcer boomed. Santana stood up with her noise maker and blow horn while whistling.

"Seriously San." Quinn leaned forward and laughed.

"Oh, you want one? I have lots." Santana asked while reaching in the bag and handing out noisemakers to Quinn, Quinton, Puck, and Noelle. "Here baby girl." She said while putting a bright pink whistle around Mackenzie's neck.

"Do I blow it now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not yet." Brittany told her while pulling out a juice box for her.

"Is that juice clear Brit?" Santana asked while looking at the little blonde's white and pastel pink outfit.

"Crap," Brittany said while reading the box. "It's fruit punch."

"I think I have extra clothes for her in the truck." Santana said. "It's ok."

"Are we going somewhere after this?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking lunch." Santana said. "Look that girl is looking again."

"Santana, leave it alone." Brittany said while laughing. "Lunch is fine."

Noah leaned over and showed Santana Carter's picture in the program. "He's in the 2nd match, can we leave after?"

"Do you have plans Noah?" Santana asked. "Because you are still on punishment for another week. We are staying for the entire thing, you don't leave in the middle."

Noah groaned. "Fine."

"I think that girl likes you, go talk to her." Santana said while pointing.

"Say it a little louder San, we all didn't hear you." Puck teased from the row behind.

Santana turned around to stick up her middle finger but remembered how many kids were around and instead settled for a playful glare. "She's cute Noah."

"Mom please." Noah said quietly.

"What? You don't think she's cute?" Santana asked.

"Santana leave him alone." Brittany said while laughing.

"Get her number Noah." Santana probed.

"I'm going to move my seat." Noah said quickly.

"Fine…" Santana shrugged. "I'm trying to help you find a new girlfriend."

"Gross, I don't need your help." Noah quickly countered.

"What is with you today?" Quinn asked Santana while laughing. "You are super hyper today. Been dipping in Mackey's candy stash."

"I'm happy to be back home." Santana said while shrugging and leaning over to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

"Carter!" Mackenzie said while pointing.

"Let's go Carter!" Ashton yelled out while jumping to his feet.

Carter's match got off to a slow start; the little Latino seemed a little tense and nervous at first.

"Relax Carter, you got this!" Noah yelled out while clapping. "Let's go baby!"

Carter's opponent loosened up immediately and quickly knocked him to the ground. "Oh God." Brittany said while jumping up and covering her mouth when Carter was slow to get up.

"Sit with me sweetheart." Quinn said while reaching over and grabbing Mackenzie.

"Get up Carter!" Santana said quickly. "Get up mijo."

Carter looked to the stands and nodded while standing up. Noah gave Carter a hand signal and the little boy stood up quickly and got back into position.

"Let's go Carter!" Puck's deep voice boomed.

Carter began attacking his opponent and quickly earned 2 points.

"Kick his ass Carter!" Santana suddenly yelled out.

"Whoa…." Quinn laughed. "Children's match San."

"That's my son!" A woman yelled from 2 rows ahead.

"And that's my son!" Santana snapped back.

"Santana, please baby." Brittany said while grabbing her hand.

"She obviously wants to put on another match." Santana replied while rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Yay Carter!" Mackenzie screamed out from Quinn's lap while clapping since everyone else was.

Carter got his last point and won the match as Santana ran down the bleachers and screamed like crazy at the side of the mat. Security quickly came over and asked her to take her seat again causing Brittany and Quinn to laugh as she was escorted back up the bleachers.

"Mercedes is going to hate she missed this match." Quinn laughed.

"This is like Noah's dance recital all over again." Brittany laughed while pulling Santana into a kiss.

"I'm so proud of him Brit." Santana said quickly.

* * *

"I want to propose a toast to my baby boy on getting his yellow belt today!" Santana said excitedly while raising her water glass at the restaurant.

"You did awesome today little guy." Puck added while raising his beer.

"Thanks." Carter said shyly.

"Now you can really protect Mackey at school." Noah told him. "I know she's in good hands when school starts and I don't need to worry about her."

"Can we get cake?" Carter asked quickly.

"Sure, we can get some dessert." Brittany said while nodding at Santana who was cutting up Mackenzie's spaghetti for her.

"Yeah, of course, we have to celebrate." Santana replied with a smile. "We can have cake when we get home."

"We need to stop and buy one." Brittany said while taking some shrimp off of Santana's plate and moving it to hers, and sliding some of her scallops to Santana's plate.

"I already ordered him a cake this morning." Santana whispered back. "Hannah is picking it up on her way home from work. It's a karate kid with a yellow belt."

"That's so cute, how did you know he would win?" Brittany asked.

"He's our kid, he's a born winner." Santana smirked.

* * *

Later than night Santana was laying on the couch in the family room reading a book with Mackenzie cuddled on her chest asleep. Brittany walked in the room and smiled.

"The boys took the puppies out for a short walk." Brittany told her.

"Noah's with them right?" Santana asked while glancing up.

"Yea he is." Brittany said while lifting Santana's legs and sitting down. "Today was such a good day." She said softly while reaching over and rubbing Mackenzie's back.

"Yeah it was." Santana smiled. "I love seeing our kids excel, it gives me that proud parent warm gushy feeling."

"I know exactly what you mean." Brittany smiled.

"I want to hook Noah up with a girl." Santana said while closing the book.

"San…" Brittany quickly shook her head. "Don't get involved in that."

"What, Noah is a freakin catch Brit, he deserves a girlfriend." Santana retorted. "And not that crazy heffa Karly."

"Yeah, he does, but he doesn't want his mother to pick up girls for him." Brittany said quickly. "Isn't that a little weird to you?" Brittany laughed.

Santana shrugged. "Nope, I have great taste." She smiled while winking at her wife and blowing her a kiss.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah you do, but still."

"Let's put our little one to bed." Santana said while sitting up as Brittany reached over and grabbed Mackenzie.

Mackenzie woke up as they put her in the bed and covered her up. "Story time?" She asked sleepily.

Brittany smiled. "Sure baby."

Santana laid down next to Mackenzie as Brittany kneeled on the side of her bed.

Brittany kissed her on the forehead and started.

_Sun goes down, moon comes up_

_Stars are in the sky._

_Baby's going nighty night,_

_Nighty-night, beddie-bye._

Santana then added.

_Day is done, the time has come_

_To close your sleepy eyes._

_Baby's going nighty night,_

_Nighty-night, beddie-bye._

Brittany rubbed her back as her little eyes closed and finished up the poem.

_Dream your dreams, while angels sing_

_and whisper peaceful sighs,_

_Baby's going nighty night,_

_Nighty-night, beddie-bye._

"Good night baby." Brittany whispered as Santana slid out of bed and kissed her on the forehead as well.

Santana plugged in Mackenzie's nightlight so the colorful stars illuminated her room and softly closed the door. They headed up to their bedroom

"Do I get a bedtime poem too?" Santana asked while sitting on the bed and laughing.

"I have something else in mind." Brittany smiled while quickly straddling Santana and kissing her.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	25. Whipped

**As always thanks for the Reviews/Favs/Follows/Pms - you all rock!**

**Glad you all enjoyed the laughs from the last chapter...let's keep them going shall we?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Monday, June 30 6am**

Brittany woke up with a huge smile on her face; she glanced over at Santana, who was lightly snoring as she slept on her back. She kissed her on the cheek and slipped out of bed quietly. She tiptoed to the bathroom for her morning ritual before heading to their walk in closet and getting dressed in shorts and a tank top. She pulled back the blinds letting the bright summer sun stream into the room, laughing when Santana's face scrunched up and she quickly covered her eyes with her arms.

"What time is it Brit?" She rasped out, her voice still laced with sleep.

"6am." Brittany said happily while laying back down next to her and cuddling close.

"Why are you awake?" Santana turned on her side to face her wife and slowly opened her eyes as she rested her hand on the blonde's hip. "Good morning." She whispered out while leaning forward and kissing her.

"Good morning." Brittany replied back after the kiss broke and Santana closed her eyes again. Brittany hugged her tightly and rubbed her back slowly. "I was going to take the puppies for a walk, want to join me?"

Santana opened her eyes. "Right now?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "It's gorgeous out this morning."

"Do I get coffee?" Santana asked as her eyes involuntarily closed again.

"You get coffee and a kiss." Brittany told her with a smile as she leaned forward and kissed Santana again slowly and skillfully using her tongue, causing the Latina to moan into the kiss and lightly sink her nails into her hip.

"I'm definitely awake now Brit." Santana laughed while sitting up. She pecked Brittany one last time and ran to the bathroom. Brittany bounced out of bed and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top for her wife and set it on the end of the bed.

Brittany then went to the bathroom and opened the door. "Hey babe…I was think…"

"Don't come in Brit!" Santana yelled out suddenly while cutting her off.

Brittany stepped back and closed the door quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pooping." Santana whispered.

"What? I didn't hear what you said." Brittany said quickly. "Are you ok?"

"I said I'm pooping, so you can't come in." Santana said shyly.

Brittany laughed and walked in. "What is wrong with you, you've never cared about me being in the bathroom while you are using it before. We've been married almost 10 years babe. You even pooped in the bed when we were in Mexico when you had food poisoning."

"Whoa! We vowed to never ever never ever _ever_ speak of that again Brit!" Santana almost screamed. "You promised!"

Brittany coughed out her laugh. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"You have to leave, I don't' want you in here right now." Santana said while hiding her face in her hands.

Brittany made a face but turned her head to hide it. "Well we aren't having beans for a while." She mumbled to herself as she picked up the hairbrush she came in to get. She then picked up the air freshner can and sprayed it at Santana while laughing.

"Very funny!" Santana yelled out while turning red. "Come on Brit, leave please." She said softly. "I can't focus right now, and it's making my stomach hurt."

"I love you no matter how bad your poop smells, you know that right?" Brittany said softly while holding her nose as she walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on Brit, this is embarrassing." Santana exclaimed. "I like to poop in peace and solitude."

Brittany laughed. "Get in the shower when you're done stinky." She added while tossing the can at her and leaving the bathroom. Once Brittany closed the door she heard Santana throw the air freshner can at the door.

"You suck Brit!" She yelled out.

"Yeah and you stink." Brittany laughed. "I'll be downstairs."

30 minutes later the two were walking hand in hand with the 3 puppies leashes tangled between their fingers, complete with their iced coffee in the other hand. Brittany glanced over at the Latina and chuckled softly.

"What?" Santana asked while looking over her sunglasses.

"Nothing." Brittany said quickly.

"You're thinking about Mexico again aren't you?" Santana asked quickly.

"It was funny San, I told you in 5 years you would look back at the situation and laugh." Brittany told her while turning red from laughter.

"It's been 7 years Brit, and it's still not funny. I pooped all over the bed and floor." Santana groaned out. "We had to switch rooms so they could come clean it."

Brittany laughed so hard she snorted. "I told you not to buy the extra bean burrito with all that hot sauce from the taco truck, but you didn't listen." Brittany said as they stopped when Socks and Cinderella became engrossed with a branch on the sidewalk. "I believe your exact words were _I'm Hispanic Brit, hot sauce is in my blood_." She mimicked in a Hispanic accent.

"A – your accent was horrible, I should be offended, B – you ate some of the burrito too, and C – it was a steal for only $1! A two pound burrito for only a dollar Brit!" Santana rushed out.

"I had 2 bites San, and I spit one out because it was too spicy." Brittany laughed. "And yeah all 2 pounds of the burrito came out of you too."

"I don't want to talk this anymore Brit." Santana said while starting to walk again.

Brittany laughed again and pulled the Latina back into hug. "Even with poop all up your back, you were still beyond beautiful." She said softly while leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips. "And if I recall I gave you a bath afterwards and helped you clean yourself up."

Santana smiled. "Yes you did. If I ever doubted your love for me, that night proved it." Santana finally laughed.

Brittany took another sip of her coffee as they started to walk again. "I forgot we were going to Hawaii this week so I cancelled the meeting with Mackey's agent. That week and half in Lima set my dates off."

Santana nodded. "Yeah about the trip, I made a few minor adjustments. I hope you aren't mad. If you are I promise we can plan another trip and I will make it up to you."

Brittany looked over at her wife. "What did you do? We aren't gong to Hawaii anymore?"

Santana nodded. "We still are, we leave Wednesday morning, ummmm I got your mom a ticket to come join us."

"That's great San." Brittany said happily. "She deserves a getaway."

Santana nodded while taking a sip of her coffee. "Yeah she does. I got Hannah and Jackson tickets too." She rushed out.

Brittany frowned. "We are going to need a bigger beach house then." She quickly pulled out her phone. "Let me see if I can upgrade."

Santana grabbed her phone and stuck it back in Brittany's back pocket. "I already did that, ummm Quinn and her family and Mercedes and her family are going to."

Brittany laughed. "Group family vacation?"

Santana nodded shyly. "Sorry Brit, but Q called me last week and said they were thinking of Hawaii too and we got to planning and it just happened."

Brittany laughed. "We've never taken a huge family vacation like this before. It's going to be fun."

"You aren't mad?" Santana asked.

"Of course not, we always spend the 4th of July all together. Plus now we know for sure all the kids won't be bored." Brittany said with a smile. "And….we can sneak away and play by ourselves since there will be so many baby sitters around."

"I like the way you think." Santana replied.

"So are we all in a huge house or?" Brittany asked as they turned a corner.

"Quinn booked everyone in these cool like hut houses. Each hut has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a living room with a small kitchenette. The huts surround a huge one in the middle that has a game area, living room, full sized kitchen and stuff like that. We have a private beach area too. Each family has their own little pod area. So it's like we are all on vacation together but still separate with our families." Santana explained while handing Brittany her coffee to bend down and clean up after the puppies.

"Wow that sounds amazing. So what are we doing for sleeping arrangements?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking Noah, Grey, and Carter in a hut, your mom gets her own, Hannah and Jackson gets their own, and we share with Mackey." Santana said while tossing away the garbage.

"Sounds good, although my mom will probably borrow Mackey for a few nights" Brittany laughed.

"I'm sure she will." Santana agreed. "I have a super special romantic date night planned for us as well."

"I can't wait." Brittany smiled.

"So are you excited for the big dance recital tomorrow?" Santana asked while linking her arm with Brittany and letting her hold the leashes.

"I really am Santana, I just hope we still have a good turnout." Brittany told her.

"Why wouldn't you?" Santana asked.

"The recital is like 2 weeks late." Brittany said with a shrug.

"You had to postpone Brit, your dad died." She whispered the last part. "I'm sure people will be lined up to get in. Plus you have a secret weapon that will definitely get butts in those chairs.

"What is that?" Brittany asked.

"Miss Mackenzie Ashley Lopez-Pierce is dancing!" Santana said excitedly. "Her first solo Brit, I'm am going to lose it when she takes the stage I can feel it now."

"Ok, let's talk about that." Brittany said while laughing as they entered the dog park and let the puppies off their leashes and sat down.

"I already have the camera and camcorder charging, and I'm thinking of bringing Emily to take pictures too….I don't want to miss anything at all." Santana said with a huge smile.

"Santana, I love your enthusiasm baby, you know I do." Brittany started slowly. "Please don't get kicked out of the recital tomorrow."

"I don't…" Santana started but Brittany just shook her head.

"You have successfully been kicked out of every single one of our kids performances, or at least warned about getting kicked out." Brittany laughed. "Remember Ashton's spelling bee a few years ago?"

* * *

_Brittany walked into the kitchen and noticed Santana had the kids' markers and colored pencils sprawled across the table. She looked at her wife and smiled as she diligently colored and drew on index cards._

_"What are you doing?" Brittany asked while hugging the Latina from behind._

_"Ummmmmm, making Mackey letter flash cards." She replied quickly._

_"Mackenzie is barely a year old San." Brittany laughed. "We already have letter and number flashcards for her anyways; in both English and Spanish."_

_"It's never too early for her to start learning Brit." Santana said with a smile while turning her head to kiss her wife._

_"Well we need to get going, Ashton wants to get to the theater early so he can go over some words." Brittany said while standing up. "I'll get Carter ready."_

_Once Brittany left the room, Santana stuck the index cards in her back pocket and went to grab her coat and shoes._

**_Next up from LA Elementary School of the Arts, we have Ashton Lopez-Pierce_**

_Santana stood up and clapped loudly earning smirks and glares from other people in the audience. "I'll be loud enough for both of us Brit." She said with a smile while glancing down at Brittany who was playing peek a boo with Mackenzie in her lap._

_"Oh I know you will babe." Brittany said softly while glancing up at her wife and laughing. "You may want to sit down San, the people behind you can't see."_

_"They don't need to see, it's a spelling bee, they can hear." Santana said with her eyes fixated on the stage as her son stood up and headed to the microphone._

_"Santana, please sit down baby." Brittany said while grabbing her hand._

_"Yeah sit down." A man behind them said._

_Santana quickly turned and glared at the man ready to unleash Snixx on him, but Mackenzie grabbed the Latina's hand and started playing with her fingers. She instead looked down at her daughter and smiled as she sat down and tickled her, but not before shooting another glare at the man._

**_Your word Ashton is AMBIGUOUS_**

_"What the hell?" Santana snapped. "Why does he get that and the kid before him got analyze?"_

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" A woman spoke up._

_"Is that even a real word Brit?" Santana said while pulling out her phone and going to the dictionary app._

_"Yes it's a real word San." Brittany laughed._

_"Shut up." Another voice said. "Can you spell that?"_

_"Excuse the hell out of me." Santana hissed while turning around. "Can you spell Snixx?! Because my hands would be more than willing to teach you."_

_"Santana!" Brittany said while laughing._

**_If we can have silence in the audience please for the contestants_**

_"I bet her fat ass can spell hamburger." Santana mumbled to Brittany who coughed and cleared her throat._

_"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down please." A tall security guard said quietly._

_"Sorry." Brittany answered for Santana. "San…" Brittany whispered while laughing. "Take a deep breath and relax please."_

_"No one else got asked to be quiet Brit." Santana whispered._

_"Because they aren't awesome like you." Brittany said while kissing her on the cheek._

_Santana leaned down and kissed Mackenzie on the nose, causing the little blonde to giggle and kick her legs._

**_Whenever you are ready Ashton…AMBIGUOUS_**

_Ashton looked over and smiled confidently. "A-M-B-I-G-U-O-U-S! Ambiguous."_

**_That's correct. Good job_**

_Santana jumped up and clapped loudly. "Good job Grey!" She said happily while giving him a thumbs up. She glared at the man from earlier and sat back down quickly when she saw the security guard looking at her._

_2 rounds later._

**_Ashton your word is PNEUMONIA_**

_Santana stood up briefly and pulled the index cards out of her pocket and began shuffling through them. Brittany looked over at her wife. "She's asleep San." Brittany whispered while glancing at the little blonde, who was cuddled on Brittany's chest. "Why did you bring those anyways?"_

_"Its not for Mackey, it's for Ashton, he always forgets the P." Santana said quickly._

_"You are not going to cheat Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce." Brittany hissed out. "Put those away….now."_

_"Brit…" Santana said sadly._

_Brittany carefully reached over and grabbed the index cards and stuffed them in the baby bag. "I don't believe you San." She said while shaking her head and rubbing Mackenzie's back._

_"Can you repeat the word please?" Ashton asked softly._

**_PNEUMONIA_**

_"I have to PEE." Santana said loudly._

_Brittany gasped. "Santana, I swear to God."_

_"I'll change Mackey, I think she PEEd." The Latina said while standing up and grabbing her daughter, who stirred and quickly woke up._

_Brittany turned bright red. "Sit down Santana."_

**_Silence in the audience please, once again_**

_"Brit…." Santana glanced over as Brittany rolled her eyes at her._

_"You are ridiculous Santana. "Brittany said while grabbing Mackenzie back from her. "You woke her up for no reason." She said while rubbing the little blonde's back hoping she didn't start screaming._

_"She may have to PEE." Santana said loudly again._

_Security walked over. "Let's go ma'am. That's G-O." The security guard said quickly._

_"I'm not leaving until my baby wins the contest." Santana said while crossing her legs._

_"This isn't up for debate." The security guard said._

_"I'm not leaving." Santana said quickly._

_"She won't say another word. I assure you." Brittany said quickly to the guard while glaring at Santana, who just turned her head and looked the other way._

_"She has one more time and she's out." The guard said before walking out._

_"Santana if you get us kicked out of here you won't get S-E-X for a long long time." Brittany snapped._

_Santana's eye widened as she sunk back in her chair and crossed her arms._

* * *

"We didn't get kicked out." Santana said defensively.

"We were very close San." Brittany laughed. "Tomorrow I just want you to relax and enjoy the recital ok?"

"So basically you are telling me not to embarrass you because that's work for you." Santana clarified with a smile.

"If you want to put it that way." Brittany said. "I don't want to have to call security on my wife for causing a scene." She said while wrapping her arm around Santana.

"Fine Brit, I will be on my best behavior." Santana said happily while smiling making sure to show all of her teeth.

Brittany laughed. "Now I really don't believe you, that is the same smile Carter gives right before he does something he knows he isn't supposed to."

Santana laughed as Cinderella came running over and began licking her leg. "Finally, here is a blonde that believes me." She said while rubbing the puppy behind the ear and putting her leash back on. She then stood up and whistled for Gris and Socks to come crashing over. Once Brittany got their leashes back on them, she stood up and peppered kisses to the Latina's neck before grabbing her hand to head back home.

"Do you think the kids are up?" Santana asked.

Brittany glanced down at her watch. "It's a little after 8am, I bet Mackey and Carter are."

The women walked in the house through the kitchen patio door, leaving the puppies to play in the backyard for a little while. They instantly saw Carter standing on the counter in his swim trunks, superman cape, and yellow belt holding a bag of cookies.

"Uh oh." Mackenzie said quickly.

"Uh oh is right." Santana replied as Brittany grabbed Carter from the counter.

"Carter." Brittany sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting cookies for us." He said while shrugging. "We want breakfast."

"I want cookies." Mackenzie said happily.

"You aren't getting cookies this early, but I will make some pancakes." Santana said while lifting Mackenzie into the chair after she took the cookies out of Carter's hand.

"Carter, go put your yellow belt up baby ok?" Brittany told him. "Why are you wearing your swim trunks?"

"We are going to the water park with Uncle Puck!" He said while karate kicking Santana in the back of the leg causing her knee to buckle and her to drop the bag of cookies and she tripped forward.

Brittany laughed but quickly caught herself and stopped. "Carter, do not do karate moves on your mother."

"Dammit." Santana mumbled out when she saw majority of the cookies fell out of the bag. "Go get Noah for me Carter, and do NOT kick me or anyone else in this house again."

Carter ran out of the room happily, as Brittany started laughing again. "Don't you lock your legs when you stand?" She asked the Latina while grabbing the broom.

"He kicks hard." Santana said while rubbing the back of her leg.

Noah came in the kitchen with his swim trunks on and white t-shirt. "Morning."

"Morning Noah." Santana replied. "When did Puck call?"

"A few minutes ago, he wants to take all the boys to the water park." Noah explained while quickly peeling a banana and breaking off a piece to share with Mackenzie who happily accepted and smiled.

"What time is he picking you up or do you boys need a ride over there?" Brittany asked.

"We are leaving a few minutes." Puck said through the patio door as he entered the house.

"Uncle Pucky!" Mackenzie screamed out.

He quickly picked her up and tossed her in the air. "Hey Mack Attack." He said while tickling her as he put her back in the chair. He then greeted Santana and Brittany both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Noey going?" Santana asked.

Puck shook his head. "Nope, just us boys. Quinn said she would probably come over here later."

"Sounds good." Santana said while pulling out ingredients for breakfast.

"We are stopping for breakfast, so don't cook the boys any." Puck told her.

"Well, we were going to barbeque for dinner tonight." Brittany told him while wiping the mashed up banana from Mackenzie excitement off the table. "So don't worry about dinner."

"Sounds good." Puck told her. "Carter, Grey let's go!" He yelled through the house.

"That's why we got the intercom Puck, to avoid yelling." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Puck shrugged while heading into the family room.

"What kind of pancakes do you want baby girl?" Santana asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm, chocolate!" She said while raising her arms in the air.

"Chocolate chip ok?" Brittany asked. Mackenzie quickly nodded in agreement.

* * *

**4pm**

Quinn and Mercedes came over to hang out by the pool, since the men were all gone. Noey was playing with Mackenzie in the kiddie pool, while Brittany and Santana cut up some fruit for kabobs for everyone to snack on.

"Want to have some fun?" Santana asked Brittany when she finished the putting fruit on the last skewer.

Brittany turned around from the sink and smirked. "I always do." She walked over to Santana and quickly slipped her hands up the Latina's bikini top while kissing her neck.

"God." Santana moaned out. "As, as good as that feels Brit, not what I had in mind right now baby." Santana laughed.

Brittany shrugged and kissed her softly on the lips. "Dammit."

"We will definitely finish that later." Santana assured her with a wink. "Just follow me."

Santana ran to the pool house with Brittany close behind. She looked out to make sure Quinn and Mercedes couldn't see them, since the pool house was all glass. She pulled out a huge bag and smiled at Brittany, whose eyes widened with amusement.

"Ok Brit." Santana whispered. "We only have one shot at this."

"I know, so don't screw up." Brittany replied quickly.

"Me?! You don't screw up." Santana retorted back.

"Whatever, so what's the plan?" Brittany asked while looking around.

"Straight ambush." Santana laughed.

Brittany laughed. "Ok, so on 3?"

"Yep!" Santana replied while running to her position behind a huge tree in the backyard.

"1" Brittany whispered.

"2" Santana added.

They both locked eyes and ran full speed towards the house. Santana ran quickly by Mercedes and pushed her in the pool as Brittany began squirting Quinn with a huge water gun. Santana ran over and helped Brittany completely soak Quinn, while the blonde screamed out. "The hell?!"

"You bitches are paying to get my hair done!" Mercedes screamed out while she finally climbed out of the pool.

"Noey! Mackey!" Quinn screamed. "Come save me!"

Mackenzie and Noelle came running over but Santana and Brittany turned the water guns on them and sprayed them as well. Brittany then picked up Noelle, holding her tightly and jumped in the pool with her, while the young blonde screamed in laughter.

Santana got on her knees and kept spraying Mackenzie in the stomach as she laughed. "It's tickles mommy!" She screamed out while holding up her hands to try to block the water.

Santana couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and stopped spraying her. "Come give mommy a hug." She said while opening her arms. Mackenzie laughed but shook her head and ran to Quinn instead. "Turning on me huh?" Santana laughed while spraying the pair one final time before her gun ran out of water.

"What is with you two?" Quinn laughed while grabbing a towel and drying Mackenzie's face off.

Brittany came running over and gave Santana a high five. "Good job baby."

Santana smiled and hugged Brittany tightly; she leaned up and kissed Brittany and they quickly got lost in each other's eyes and didn't notice Mercedes whispering to Quinn and Noelle.

"Run mommies!" Mackenzie yelled out as the three women ambushed the pair and pushed them in the water. Quinn slipped and fell in with them.

"Good job Q." Mercedes teased. "Let's hope you grow up with more finesse that your mom Noey."

"Eff you Cedes." Quinn said while laughing.

"Hawaii's going to be so much fun!" Noelle said as she watched her mom and aunts dunk one another in the pool.

After another water fight, the women were dry and sipping champagne, except for Quinn who requested apple juice. Noelle and Mackenzie were chasing the puppies around the yard.

Santana was laying cuddled next to Brittany as they shared a lounge chair and exchanged innocent kiss while whispering to one another.

"Hey lovebirds do you have enough food or do we need to go to the store?" Mercedes asked.

Santana kissed Brittany one last time and looked over at the diva. "Enough food for Noah, Puck, Manny, Zack, and Eli plus everyone else? Absolutely not." She laughed.

"I'll go to the store." Brittany said while attempting to stand up.

"No, we are cuddling." Santana whined as she tried to hold her wife down.

"It's bad enough you are walking around with matching bikinis." Quinn laughed. "Let the woman breathe San."

"Looking like the doublemint twins." Mercedes said.

"Siamese twins." Quinn added.

"Fake ass Thelma and Louise." Mercedes laughed once again as Quinn gave her a high five."

"We look cute in our mint green bikinis." Santana said while looking over Brittany's body and licking her lips.

"You are so whipped." Mercedes laughed.

Quinn made a whipping sound effect while doing the hand movement. "Yes Brit Brit, don't leave me, don't leave me." Quinn laughed out. "Cuddle cuddle smooch smooch." She added while making kissing noises.

"Fuck you Q." Santana laughed.

"Leave the sucking and fucking to Brit." Mercedes laughed.

"I hate you both." Santana said while lying back on Brittany and holding her tight.

Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead and laughed. "You are kind of whipped San."

"What the hell Brit?" Santana said quickly.

"I am too, so it balances out." Brittany told her while beginning to pepper kisses on her face.

"Please remember we are here this time." Quinn said quickly. "And that your daughter is out here, and my daughter is out here."

"Yeah I don't want to see a boob or anything pop out." Mercedes laughed.

Santana stuck up her middle finger as she deepened the kiss with Brittany and moaned extra loud purposely.

"You two are gross." Quinn stated while lying back on the chair and putting her shades back on.

"So will you be untangling yourselves in Hawaii to hang out with us or will there always be a sock on your door?" Mercedes asked while taking another sip of her champagne.

"You two ignore socks on the doors anyways last I checked." Brittany laughed.

"I'm starting to think you like catching us have sex." Santana laughed while turning around to face them.

"Please…no one wants to see your boney asses." Mercedes laughed.

"Agreed." Quinn laughed. "I'm just thankful we have huts and not walls, we heard you both the whole time in Vegas, every damn night."

"We have a high libido." Santana shrugged.

"Do the impersonation again Q." Mercedes laughed.

"God Brit, don't stop Brit, I love you Brit, I need you Brit, I'm coming Brit. Deeper Brit. God Brit, Oh Brit." Quinn moaned out while sticking out her tongue to gag whens he was done. "The word Brit bounced in my head all damn night. Get some pet names."

"Oh, you mean like you calling Puck, Fuckerman?" Santana teased.

"Santana! You promised!" Quinn said with a horrified look on her face while throwing her water bottle at the Latina.

"Stop playing with me Q!" Santana laughed.

"Cedes want to go to the store with me?" Brittany laughed while standing up.

"Is your Velcro coming too?" Mercedes teased.

"My what?" Brittany asked with a confused look.

Quinn nodded towards Santana who quickly stood up as well and was hugging her wife. Brittany turned red with laughter joining in with Mercedes and Quinn. "I hate everyone!" Santana screamed out. "I'm going to swing with my babies." She said while sticking out her tongue.

"One of them is mine." Quinn laughed while running after Santana.

"They will be fighting until the they can't talk anymore." Mercedes laughed. "Want me to drive?"

Brittany shook her head. "We can take my truck. We need to get a lot of food."

"Can I go with momma?" Mackenzie said while pointing to Brittany who was grabbing her purse.

"Do you want to go and pick out some snacks and desserts Noey?" Quinn asked.

"Sure." Noey said with a smile.

"Brit, wait up Noey and Mackey are going too." Santana called out while lifting Mackenzie off the swing and kissing her on the forehead as she ran towards Brittany.

Quinn and Santana sat on the swings in silence for a few minutes. "Quinn, when Noey called me that night it scared the hell out of me." Santana said softly.

"I know." Quinn said sheepishly.

"What happened?" Santana asked while looking at her best friend. "I want to hear from you, not from Puck."

Quinn sighed. "I never stopped taking my meds San." Santana nodded. "I uh, I started thinking about being a grandmother at 39, and how I feel like I made a mistake somewhere along the way with Manny."

"What mistake?" Santana asked.

"I must have done something wrong for him to be irresponsible enough to get a girl pregnant." Quinn said softly. "I'm not an alcoholic. I had one drink just to relax and then it turned into 2, then 2 bottles."

Santana paused to choose her words carefully. "You didn't make any mistakes with Manny, and I know you aren't an alcoholic Q."

Santana stood up and grabbed her best friend's hand and led her back to the patio to sit down. "You are a great mother Q, Noelle adores you, Quinton is such a momma's boy, which I know Puck hates." She laughed.

"But.."

"No buts Q, you know how protective I am over my kids, I trust my kids lives with you babe." Santana told her. "You are letting something out of your control send your spiraling. Don't forget you made your mom a grandmother at 39 as well."

"Yeah and she turned her back on me initially." Quinn said while wiping her eyes.

"You didn't do that with Manny though, if I recall you turned one of the guest rooms into a nursery for the baby." Santana teased. "Noey told me about all the shopping you've done for the baby already as well."

"I want to a better grandmother than my mom is to my kids." Quinn said with a shrug.

"You will be Q, but you have to take care of yourself first. You are a grandmother, well you will be in a few months." Santana said softly. "Embrace it."

"When did you get wise enough to start giving pep talks?" Quinn laughed.

"When I allowed Brittany to love me unconditionally finally. Once I stopped fighting her love and accepted it right before we got married, life became simple to me." Santana said with a smile. "You are going to be an awesome, flawless grandma Q."

"Thank San." Quinn replied. "Really, thanks."

"Now that we got that out of the way I want to talk about Noey." Santana said quickly. "How is she doing at home?"

"Ummm, she's getting better, she still has some nightmares and night sweats, which breaks my heart because she's reluctant to let me hold her after it happens still. She usually calls out for Puck." Quinn said while looking down.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I explained I'm bi-polar to both her and Quinton, Quinton understands and is pretty ok, he's so sweet he's always asking if I'm okay or if I feel weird."

"He's such a sweetie." Santana smiled. "So when Noey calls out for Puck after her nightmares, do you go to her room too?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I started off with just waiting in the doorway, but now I sit on the bed next to her and rub her back. Baby steps."

"That's good Q." Santana said softly. "You know she loves you right?"

"Yeah I know, I don't want her scared of me." Quinn said while sighing.

"You ever thought of taking her to a counselor to talk maybe?" Santana suggested. "That night was intense Q, maybe she needs to talk to a professional about it."

"Maybe…" Quinn whispered out.

"Well, you know I'm here if you need me, or if Noey needs me." Santana said while nodding.

"I know, and she knows. I'm called she felt comfortable enough to call you that night, or anytime she needs help." Quinn said. "You are a pretty decent godmother."

Santana laughed. "Pretty decent?" Santana smirked. "You must want to get pushed in the damn pool again."

"Whatever San, let me help you clean up so we can start dinner when they get back." Quinn said while laughing.

* * *

**8pm**

Brittany was lying in bed with Mackenzie reading her a bedtime story when Santana knocked on the door. "Can mommy come in?"

Mackenzie's eyes widened and she quickly smiled. "Night night time mommy."

"I know it is, but I have a very special surprise for you." Santana said with a smile as Brittany sat up on the bed.

"Good evening Miss Mackenzie." Rachel said with a small wave as she stepped in the room. "Your room is so bright and colorful." Rachel said while looking around at the pink, green, blue, and purple pastel colored walls.

"I have stars on the top." Mackenzie said while pointing to the ceiling.

Rachel looked up and frowned. "Her night light turns the ceiling into a pink, purple, and yellow night sky with stars." Brittany explained.

"Stars are my favorite too." Rachel said while sitting on the bed when Brittany stood up. "I know it's late, but I wanted to bring you a special gift for your recital tomorrow."

Brittany looked over at Santana, who simply shrugged. Rachel held up a big box and placed it on the little blonde's lap.

"Can I open it?" Mackenzie asked while looking at her mothers.

"Is this going to make noise and keep her up Berry?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow.

Rachel quickly shook her head. "I know better." She laughed.

"Go ahead baby girl." Brittany said while hugging Santana from behind and resting her chin on the Latina's shoulder.

Mackenzie tore into the paper and pulled out a white tutu, laced with rainbow glitter and rhinestones. "It's a tutu!" Mackenzie screeched happily.

"I thought maybe you could wear it for your big solo tomorrow." Rachel said softly.

"Does she have to wear the standard pink one Brit?" Santana asked while staring at the colorful tutu in her daughter's hands.

"For the group dance she does, but for her solo she can wear it." Brittany said with a smile. "What do you say princess?"

"Thanks Tia Rachel." Mackenzie said while jumping up and hugging Rachel tightly around the neck.

"You are so welcome sweetheart." Rachel said with a big smile.

"Let's hang it up so it's ready for tomorrow Mack." Santana said while grabbing the tutu and matching leg warmers out. "So cute." She gushed while setting them on the little blonde's dresser.

"Ok, bedtime baby." Brittany said while lying back in bed with her to calm her back down. "Rachel are you staying for a little bit?"

"I can stay for a cup of tea if that's okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Sure, I want to say good night to Mack, I'll be down in a minute." Santana told her.

"Sounds great, good night Mackenzie." Rachel said softly before leaving the room.

Santana leaned down and kissed Mackenzie on the forehead. "Good night silly rabbit." She said while tickling her.

"Night mommy." Mackenzie said through a yawn. "Te amo."

"Te amo mija." Santana said while catching the kiss the little blonde blew at her and dramatically slapping it on her cheek and winking at her.

"I'm going to finish the story and I will be down San." Brittany said. Santana nodded and blew her wife a kiss, laughing when Mackenzie stuck up her little hand and stole it out the air.

"That's mine, give it back!" Brittany said quickly while tickling her daughter. Santana laughed at the pair and left the room.

* * *

**11pm**

"That was so nice of Rachel." Santana said while laying a hot compress on Brittany's knee.

"Yeah that was, that's custom made, and that must of cost her a fortune." Brittany said while wincing slightly as Santana bent her knee.

"How much pain are you in Brit?" Santana asked. "Scale of 1 – 10."

"Honestly, 3." Brittany said. "It's just a little stiff, I didn't stretch this evening before I went downstairs and danced."

Santana nodded as she bent her wife's leg a few more times; sighing in relief when Brittany stopped wincing and saw her knee was indeed loosening up. "So are you dancing with the kids tomorrow at the recital?" Santana asked while now massaging her calf.

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I'm just helping them get dressed and making sure we don't have any accidents in our tutus."

"Ok, I wanted to know if I should wake up early and work on your knee in the morning." Santana asked her with a smile.

"No, sleep in tomorrow. I woke you up early this morning." Brittany laughed as Santana lifted the compress off and took the wet towel to the bathroom. She then came back out with lotion and rubbed Brittany's leg.

"Do you want me to wrap it up tonight?" Santana asked.

Brittany wiggled her leg. "No, it feels good. Thank you baby." She replied while leaning over and kissing Santana.

The Latina smiled into the kiss. "I talked to Quinn about Noey today." She started while pulling back the sheets and slipping in bed.

"Oh yeah, how did that go?" Brittany asked while getting under the covers as well and wiggled close to Santana.

"Pretty good, Noey's still having a rough time adjusting so I suggested having her talk to a counselor." Santana told her while leaning up and turning on the intercoms to Carter and Mackenzie's room. "Video game off and go to bed Grey." She buzzed into Ashton's room.

"Why not have her talk to someone at your center?" Brittany suggested.

"I could do that." Santana nodded. "Today was fun. I loved every moment with you."

"I loved every second with you." Brittany teased.

"Suck up." Santana laughed. "I don't mind being whipped for you, you know." She said while slipping her hand under Brittany's shirt and rubbing her back.

"I don't mind being whipped for you either." Brittany said while kissing Santana softly. "Good night Sanny." Brittany said while resting her head on the Latina's chest.

"Night Brit." Santana whispered out as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Mackey's recital next chapter before we set sail to Hawaii for sun, fun, and laughs.**


	26. Cheerio Captain

**Guest Brittana4Ever – Yes the issue of Mackey wanting to look like Santana was addressed a few chapters ago.**

**Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews and PMs :)**

* * *

**1pm**

"_Under my umbrella, Ella ella, aye aye aye_!"

Brittany walked in the bedroom and laughed when she heard Santana belting out the Rihanna song from the shower. She went to the closet and pulled out her duffel bag to double check that she had everything ready for the recital that afternoon. She then pulled out Mackenzie's duffel bag, which was identical to hers but smaller, and triple checked it. She definitely didn't want to forget anything the little blonde might need. She pulled the ballerina necklace she bought for her a few days ago out and stared at it for a few moments before placing it carefully in the zipper compartment of the bag.

The necklace was a congratulations gift from Brittany and Santana to their daughter on her first big recital; she planned on giving it to her right away after the show was done. While Santana was out of town, Brittany was out shopping when the pendant caught her eye; she immediately took a picture to send to the Latina to get her opinion on the necklace. Santana instantly loved it and suggested they get it customized with Mackenzie's birthstone, and engrave the date of her recital on the back. Brittany did so immediately and picked it up a few days ago.

"_Under my umbrella, Ella ella, aye aye aye_!"

Brittany placed their bags over by the door and pulled their suitcases on the bed. She let the Latina sleep in today while she ran numerous errands this morning. When she called Santana around 11 to see if she started their packing, the Latina assured her she had finished. She opened Santana's suitcase first, and instantly began laughing at her only packing flavored body oil, multiple boxes of edible candy panties, and a sweater. She lifted the sweater and noticed that Santana hid a strap-on and a bright yellow whip underneath. Brittany turned red and tried not to scream out laughing.

"She must be planning something." Brittany said to herself with a big smile while quickly putting everything back the way it was and tossing in the new bikinis and sandals she bought. Brittany then placed the new diamond bracelet she bought her wife on top so she would see it right away.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you, I'll always share_

She glanced over at the bathroom door and laughed at how loud the Latina was singing. "She must think I'm still gone." Brittany whispered to herself. "Time to have some fun." She laughed.

She locked the bedroom door and went to the bathroom. She walked in quietly and listened to Santana continue to sing. She then flushed the toilet and hid behind the wall.

Santana screamed when the ice-cold water shot out at her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" The Latina screamed out. "Whoever is out there is in big trouble when I get out." She screamed. "Damn kids…" She mumbled to herself before she starting singing again.

_These fancy things will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

Brittany laughed and ran to the other side of the bathroom and quickly slammed the door. Santana got extremely quiet. "Who's out there?" She asked quickly. "Carter?" Silence. "Mackenzie?" Silence.

Brittany opened and slammed the door again, covering her mouth to keep her laughter in. Santana opened the shower door and stuck her head out and was instantly met with a kiss from the blonde. "Well hello gorgeous." Santana said with a huge smile when the kiss broke.

"You know you aren't singing the lyrics correct right?" Brittany teased.

Santana shrugged. "I like to sing my favorite parts." She suddenly grabbed Brittany and tried to pull her in the shower with her.

"I'm dressed San." Brittany said quickly while laughing.

"Come on, get in with me." Santana said with a pout. "You need to shower before you go the auditorium anyways."

Brittany kissed her pout away and pushed the Latina back in the shower by the forehead; she quickly undressed and got in with her wife. Santana hugged her tightly and finished singing.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath,_

_I'ma stick it out to the end_

"Do you know why I always sing those parts?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany shook her head and gently leaned her forehead on her wife's. "Tell me." She asked while running her hands up and down Santana's sides.

"Describes how I feel about you." Santana winked.

"_Under my umbrella, Ella ella, aye aye aye_!" She sang loudly with a smile.

Brittany didn't respond she just pressed her lips against Santana's and hugged her tightly. "I love you too." She finally responded as Santana began to run the warm towel over her back.

"Did you pick up the dry cleaning?" Santana asked her while kissing her softly on the collarbone. "I want to wear that dress to the recital I think."

"Yeah I did, it's in the closet downstairs." Brittany replied while rubbing Santana's back. "Did you pack?"

Santana lifted her head and smiled. "Yep, got everything we need for the week."

Brittany smirked. "I saw the suitcases San, I bought some new bikinis and went to pack them."

Santana smiled. "Did you get matching ones for Mackey?"

"I got Mackey a few that match ours, I saw an adorable duck one for her." Brittany smiled.

"Cool." Santana smiled while pulling Brittany close to kiss her neck again.

"So about what you packed." Brittany laughed. "No clothes?"

"We don't need clothes." Santana mumbled against her neck.

"We can't run around naked." Brittany told her with a smile.

"We won't be, we have the edible panties to put on." Santana winked. "They had new flavors so I got all of them." She said excitedly.

"Pack some clothes San." Brittany laughed. "But wear the panties underneath." She winked.

"So you are taking Mackey early with you right?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "She needs to go to hair and make up."

"Wow, hair and makeup?" Santana smiled. "You are going all out for this recital."

"We want them to feel like little princesses." Brittany said while laughing.

"Do you need help backstage?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not Santana." Brittany laughed. "I will not have you riling these girls up before they go on." Brittany shook her head.

"Come on Brit." Santana whined. "I can imagine how cute they will be."

"No." Brittany laughed. "I'll come get you and you can see Mackenzie for a moment in my office."

"Fair enough." Santana said happily. "What time should we get there?"

"4:30pm is good. I have the first 2 rows reserved for everyone." Brittany told her.

* * *

**4:30pm**

Santana, Mrs. Pierce, Hannah, Jackson, and the boys arrived at the auditorium for Mackenzie's big recital and were quickly greeted by Mercedes, Zachary, and Zacky.

"Did you get your house all decorated?" Mercedes asked.

Santana nodded. "Yes! She is going to be so excited. I need to hurry up and take pictures to send to Kinko's to get them blown up."

"Will they be done in time?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I talked to the manager and paid a very handsome rush order charge." Santana smiled. "Brit reserved the first 2 rows for us."

Santana planned a celebration party for Mackenzie complete with ballerina cupcakes and life sized cut out posters of the little blonde doing different ballet poses to be scattered around the living room.

As the rest of the group went to go sit down, Santana wandered around backstage looking for Brittany and Mackenzie. She noticed a tall man standing close to her with his hand on her shoulder, normally that didn't bother Santana, but she noticed the slight look of panic on Brittany's face. She raised an eyebrow and quickly walked over.

"Hey baby." She said loudly.

Brittany instantly smiled. "Hey Sanny, you look gorgeous." She replied while running to her wife and hugging her tightly before giving her a quick kiss.

Santana kissed her once more and glared at the man who was staring at them. "I'm Santana, Brittany's wife." She said sternly while extending her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anthony." He replied. "Brit, I'll meet you in your office a little later." He said before looking Brittany up and down and walking away.

"Is that the guy that was flirting with you before Brit?" Santana asked when he was gone.

"Yeah." Brittany said softly.

"You look shaken up, are you okay?" Santana asked while holding her hands.

Brittany nodded. "He makes me a little uncomfortable, but I'm ok."

Santana glared in the man's direction. "Did he touch you or try to kiss you or anything?" She asked quickly. "Because if so, I will kick his ass right now."

Brittany laughed softly. "No San." She then turned Santana's head to look at her again. She looked in her eyes and kissed her quickly. "Want to see your little dancer?" She asked hoping to calm the Latina down, since she could see the fire in Santana's eyes.

The fire in the Latina's eye instantly left as her brown eyes began to dance at the thought of seeing Mackenzie in her tutu for the first time. "Of course, I need to get a few pictures of her." She said while holding up her camera.

Brittany grabbed her hand and led her to the dressing room for the girls.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie screamed out while quickly dropping the blocks she was playing with and running over to Santana.

"Oh my God!" Santana said as tears clouded her eyes. "She looks so cute Brit." She whispered to her wife, who nodded in agreement.

Mackenzie was in a simple black leotard, with her pink tutu. Her curls were in a big ponytail full of glitter. She had on black butterfly wings that were full of glitter as well.

"I'm a butterfly!" She said happily.

"You are the prettiest butterfly I've ever seen." Santana said softly. "Can mommy take a few pictures of you?"

Mackenzie quickly nodded and smiled. She did all the different poses that Brittany asked her to do with ease. "Ok, I'm going to head to my seat. Good luck baby girl." Santana winked at her. She blew Brittany a kiss and headed back to the front.

Once Santana was seated next to Mrs. Pierce she emailed the pictures to Emily to quickly take to the printer. "She looks so cute Mama P." Santana gushed.

"I'm sure she does." Mrs. Pierce nodded. "I just wish Daniel was here to see this." She said softly.

Santana grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "He sees her." She said with a soft smile.

* * *

The recital was in the 2nd act of the program with a group of small boys dancing. They were dressed as naval officers and into their second song when Carter began to get restless.

"I'm hungry." Carter said loudly causing Santana to quickly turn her head.

"You ate before we got here." Santana said while looking down at him.

"I'm hungry again." He shrugged while speaking just as loudly.

"Carter." Mrs. Pierce said softly while shaking her head.

He quickly lowered his head and sat back. He then leaned into Santana's side quickly. Santana sighed and reached in her purse and handed him a Reese Cup. "Make sure it goes in your mouth and not on your clothes mijo." She whispered while wrapping her arm around him and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Can I have one Aunt Sanny?" Noelle whispered. Santana looked over and smiled before handing one to her.

"Me too." Ashton asked while looking over. Santana reached in her purse and handed one down to him.

"Aunt Sanny?" Zacky said softly. Santana handed one behind her to Zacky and turned back around to watch the show.

"Can I have one too?" Noah asked from behind her.

"Yeah me too." Manny chimed in. "Actually can I have two?"

"Seriously guys." She said while turning around and rolling her eyes at the teenage boys. She threw a handful of Reese cups behind her just as an usher was walking down the aisle.

"Why do you always have a damn candy store in your purse?" Quinn asked while laughing.

Santana playfully glared at Quinn and threw one at her too. "I apparently have 9 kids." She laughed.

He noticed the orange wrappers flying everywhere and quickly looked over. He walked over to Santana and was about to say something when she held up her hand.

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce is my wife, save the speech and go back to whatever you were doing gramps." She said quickly. The usher gasped and quickly walked away.

"Santana." Mrs. Pierce said quickly.

"Sorry Mama P." Santana said sheepishly.

"I was just hoping you had one more left." She asked with a smile.

Santana chuckled and handed her mother in law the last one.

Brittany walked out on stage. "Next up we have our beginner's ballet class. They will first start with a group number, then we have solo dances from Miss Riann Morris and Miss Mackenzie Lopez-Pierce."

Santana quickly stood up and whistled loudly as Brittany walked off stage. The blonde turned around and laughed at her wife before winking at her and leaving the stage.

Santana sat back down and picked up her camcorder to film the performance. "I'll record it mom." Noah said while reaching and taking the camcorder from his mother.

Santana willingly gave it up and sat on the edge of her seat as all the lights went off, and a few colorful spotlights bounced around the stage. Suddenly the 15 girls in Mackenzie's class all came running out and pretended to fly around the stage until they got in their places. The lights turned back on revealing the little girls all with their black wings on in different ballet poses.

Halfway through the performance Santana stood up and stared in awe at how cute the little girls were. She had her hands clasped tightly together as her eyes focused solely on Mackenzie, who at one point got distracted by Santana and stopped to wave at her and yell out. "Hi Mommy!" Santana quickly waved back as the audience erupted in an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww". Brittany peeped her head out and saw Santana standing up and smiling and made her way to her wife.

Brittany walked up beside where the Latina was standing and kneeled down next to her so she wouldn't be in anyone's way. Santana noticed Brittany was there when the blonde tapped her leg. She quickly sat down. "Sorry Brit."

Brittany smiled. "It's ok, I wanted to see if you wanted to help Mack get changed into her special tutu for her solo, you can watch from the side wings with me."

"Really?" Santana whispered excitedly.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah come on."

Once they got backstage Brittany showed Santana where Mackenzie's area was. "Wait here San, I need to go introduce Riann for her solo, I'll send Mackey back."

Santana nodded and pulled out Mackenzie's other tutu and matching leg warmers to get ready to quickly change the little ball of energy she knew would be running in at any second. A few moments later one of the dance teachers walked Mackenzie back to where Santana was waiting for her. "Good to see you Heather." She said with a big smile.

"Mommy I waved at you." Mackenzie giggled.

"I saw, did you see me wave back at you?" Santana asked while pulling her tutu off and putting the colorful on. Mackenzie nodded with a smile. "You did so good Mackey, mommy is so proud of you, and so is momma." Santana lifted the little blonde in her lap and changed her leg warmers. "Ok, let's go baby." She said while setting her back on the ground and holding her hand to lead her back to the stage.

After Riann's solo, Brittany announced Mackenzie. "Ok, go ahead mija." Santana said softly as Mackenzie ran out on stage and took her place. Brittany came and stood next to the Latina and grabbed her hand.

"She's a natural Brit," Santana gushed as they watched the little blonde flow through her routine easily. "She's going to be just as good as you."

"She's going to be better than me." Brittany said proudly.

* * *

**Wednesday June 30 1pm, Hawaii**

After the hour-long bus ride the group finally arrived to the private resort they rented out for the week.

"This is so cool!" Ashton said quickly as they walked towards the building.

"We're right on the ocean." Quinton added. "We can swim all day."

"Or surf." Ashton replied.

"So you hanging out with us boys or are you going to only sit around Noey?" Quinton asked quickly.

Ashton frowned. "Why can't I do both?"

"You gotta pick us or her this week." Quinton said sternly before walking over by Zacky and Carter.

Ashton sighed and looked over at Noelle, who was holding Mackenzie's hand as they got off the bus.

"This isn't what I booked!" Quinn said angrily once they entered the main building.

"What's wrong with it?" Santana asked.

"It's rooms up here!" Eli yelled out.

"Let me take a look around Q." Puck said while running upstairs as he pulled out the brochure and looked it over.

"It looks perfect to me." Brittany said while looking into Santana's eyes. The Latina blushed and quickly kissed her.

"Leave the groping until you get to your hut." Mercedes laughed as she walked past them.

The main building had a huge dining room with a table long enough to fit 20 people comfortably, the living room was massive with a large flat screen TV on the wall, a pool table, a fireplace, a bookcase loaded with books, tons of board games, puzzles, cards. There was a DVD collection, video game systems, and state of the art sound system. The kitchen had up to date appliances with 2 fully stocked refrigerators. Out back was a patio area, 3 large grills, sand toys, jetskis, surfboards, a volleyball net, and lounge chairs surrounding a fire pit.

"Come here Mackey." Santana called out. "I need to put sun block on her right away Brit, it's too hot. I don't want her to get another heat rash."

"OK, I have it in my bag." Brittany said while rummaging through her purse and pulling out the bottle.

Santana sat down on one of the couches and began to lotion the little blonde's exposed legs and arms.

"There are 4 bedrooms upstairs Q, one master bedroom, and 3 triples." Puck said while coming down the stairs.

"Why don't you guys take the huts and I can stay here with the kids." Mrs. Pierce said.

"The older 3 boys take a room, the younger 3 boys get another, and Mackey and Noey can share." She suggested.

"Are you sure mom?" Brittany asked.

"Positive." She nodded.

"Mackey are you okay sleeping with Noey in the room, me and momma will be outside in a different building." Santana asked her.

"Grammy will be right next door, and you can sleep with me anytime you want princess." Mrs. Pierce told her.

"I sleep with Noey?" Mackenzie asked. "She looked between her mothers, then to Quinn, then to Noelle. "Like a princess party?"

"We can play princess." Noelle told her with a smile.

"Ok." Mackenzie said quickly.

"Ok then, Noelle, sweetheart, don't hesitate to come to our hut for anything if she wants us." Santana said quickly. "And Mackey if you want to sleep with us you can ok?"

"I want to princess party with Noey." Mackenzie said while shaking her head.

"Welp, she told you." Quinn laughed.

"I'll get her unpacked." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"Mama Pierce you have full permission to rough any of my kids up that get out of line." Puck said while glaring at the boys. "She's in charge, if I have to get a phone call…."

"Come on Puck." Quinn said while pulling him out of the door.

The other couples made their way to the huts for the week. Brittany unlocked the door and walked in and instantly gasped. "This is crazy San!" She exclaimed. The hut had a living room with a small fireplace, a TV, and a small kitchenette area. Santana followed Brittany upstairs where the bedroom and bathroom were. There was a king sized bed, an enclosed balcony, to ensure privacy, and a large Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom.

"This is going to be an amazing week." Brittany gushed while opening the patio door and walking out on the balcony.

Santana walked out on the balcony and hugged Brittany from behind. "Yeah it will be." She whispered while kissing her on the neck. "We all need this vacation."

"Are you going to be okay with Mackey being in a different building?" Brittany asked Santana while walking back in and sitting on the bed.

Santana straddled her and locked her hands behind the blonde's neck. "She's like 10 feet away, so I should be, and she's with your mom."

"I just want to make sure." Brittany said while kissing Santana on the neck.

Santana began unbuttoning Brittany's sleeveless shirt while tilting her head to the side to give her wife better access.

"Nope, climb off each other and save it for later." Quinn laughed.

"Go away Q, unless you want a free show." Santana said while kissing Brittany softly and running her fingers through her hair.

"Come on Satan, we're going to start lunch for the kids, the guys are on the jet skis already." Mercedes laughed.

"Come on San." Brittany said with a smile. "We have all week baby." Brittany began to button up her shirt.

Santana stood up while groaning loudly. "No me gusta." She hissed out to Mercedes and Quinn while brushing past them and leaving the room.

"She can't be sexually frustrated." Mercedes teased.

"Yeah, not possible with you two." Quinn added.

Brittany laughed. "I think she is a little nervous about having Mackey sleep in a different building."

"So sex cures all with Satan?" Mercedes laughed as they made their way back to the main building.

* * *

**6pm**

Santana was asleep on Brittany's chest as the two shared a lounge chair, Brittany was reading a magazine and chatting with Mercedes as she watched the kids play in water with the men. Mackenzie played with Quinn building sandcastles not too far from the women.

"You look real comfortable with a 3 year old Q." Mercedes noted.

"Well I am a mother of 4…well 5." Quinn said with a shrug.

Brittany looked up and glanced over at Quinn, who was very into the game they were playing in the sand and smiled. Santana stirred and turned her head to the other side while exhaling loudly and holding Brittany tighter.

"You want another baby Q?" Brittany asked.

Quinn shook her head. "I have a grandbaby on the way, that's enough for me."

"What bout you Cedes?" Brittany asked. "You don't want a little girl?"

"Although Mackey is kinds of adorable, the one is enough for me." Mercedes said with a smile as the little blonde picked up a handful of sand and took it the diva. "Although I think Zack wants one more."

"Here Aunt Cedes." She said happily. Mercedes accepted the handful of sand and smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." She winked at her. "Aren't you and San thinking about a new baby?"

"I really want another one, but I don't know about San." Brittany said softly while looking down at her wife and kissing her on the forehead, which woke her up.

"What time is it Brit?" She rasped out.

"Half past sun." Brittany said with a smile.

"What?" Santana laughed while opening her eyes.

"I have no idea what time is Sanny, we're on vacation." Brittany told her while rubbing her back.

"You've been sleep for 2 sandcastles." Quinn told her.

Santana made a face and sat up to see what Quinn meant, she glanced over and saw her playing in the sand with Mackenzie and smiled. "Oh."

"Mommy can we go in the water?" Mackenzie asked while pointing. "Noey in the water."

Santana yawned and stretched. "Did you take her in the water babe?" Santana asked Brittany.

"How could she? You've been velcroed to her asleep." Mercedes teased.

Brittany smiled. "No I didn't San."

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany slowly before standing up. She kicked some sand at Mercedes before walking towards Mackenzie. "Let's go get in the water baby girl." She said with a big smile while extending her hand out. "You coming Brit?"

"I didn't plan on it." Brittany said softly.

"Awww come on baby." Santana pouted.

Brittany laughed. "Fine." She got up and jogged towards Santana.

Quinn stood up and made a whip cracking sound effect at the pair. Santana turned around stuck up her middle finger. The blonde went to sit in the lounge chair Brittany and Santana got up from but Mercedes stopped her quickly.

"You sure you want to sit there?" The diva asked while laughing and taking a sip of her margarita.

"Why not?" Quinn asked while hovering over the chair.

"I think those two can have sex with without actually touching at this point in their marriage. They are like horny teenagers lately. They can look at each other and make the other climax." Mercedes laughed. "I wouldn't trust that chair."

Quinn laughed but glanced down at the chair and decided to take the chair on the other side of the diva. "Doesn't San seem extra clingy to Brit lately though?"

Mercedes leaned back and looked at the pair dance in the water with Mackenzie. "Yeah she does, you think something is going on?"

Quinn shrugged. "San has been pretty closed off about herself lately."

Mercedes looked over at Quinn. "What do you mean?"

"I can ask her how she's doing and she's super short with her response lately." Quinn replied.

"Hmmmmmm." Mercedes sighed out while narrowing her eyes at the Latina. "She seems really happy. You know how head over heels she's always been about Brittany."

"I'm not doubting her happiness, she just seems really clingy, just not like her almost." Quinn said softly. "Or am I overthinking?"

"Well, if we can get her away from Brit for a few hours, I can talk to her tomorrow and see if anything is going on." Mercedes told her.

"Ok." Quinn nodded. "Good luck with that." She replied while looking back at the pair. Noah now had Mackenzie on his shoulders and Santana was on Brittany's back as they ran through the water.

* * *

**1am**

Santana walked back in her hut after going to check on Mackenzie. She had a bottle of tequila in one hand and bowl of shrimp in the other. "Brit! Look what I snagged from the kitchen!" She called out excitedly while running up the stairs.

Brittany was sitting on the bed and quickly dried her eyes as Santana walked in the room. "I found shrimp." Santana said with a smile as she put the bowl on the table. "There wasn't any cocktail sauce though, which is damn near blasphemous, so I added some seasoning. Oh, and I found some tequila, I figured I would be nice and leave the champagne for mimosas in the morning." She laughed. When she didn't hear Brittany laughing with her, she finally looked over and took in her wife's red puffy eyes.

She ran over to the bed and quickly hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong Brit?"

"I'm ok San." Brittany said while sniffling and smiling softly.

"Brit…"

"I was just thinking about my dad, that's all." Brittany replied. "Is Mackey ok?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she's out like a light." Santana sat Indian style on the bed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I uh, can we do something fun to lift my mood a little though?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana nodded, Brittany hadn't wanted to talk about her dad much since the funeral, and so she didn't push her. She wanted to let her grieve at her own pace. If Brittany wanted to talk, she would, but if the blonde didn't Santana never pushed her. There was even one or two nights that Santana simply just held her as she cried in silence. Santana lifted her hand and kissed her fingers softly.

She then smiled and picked up the bowl of shrimp. "I got shrimp." She said while laughing softly as she waved the bowl around.

"Your seafood fetish is crazy." Brittany teased her as Santana wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure you're okay Brit?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "I just had a moment, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that." Santana said softly while kissing her on the forehead. "You are allowed as many moments as you need or want."

"Can we walk and eat the shrimp?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana smiled. "I don't see why not." She stood up quickly and grabbed the bowl; she fished one out and tossed it in her mouth causing Brittany to laugh.

"You are such a dork." Brittany laughed.

Santana smiled. "If me being a dork puts a smile on your face then I will be the biggest dork in the world."

"Are we bringing the tequila?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "If you feel like drinking yep, if not, we can leave it here."

Brittany grabbed the bottle and reached for Santana's hand with her other hand. They made their way outside and began walking slowly. Brittany let Santana's hand go momentarily to open the bottle. She poured some in her mouth before pouring some in Santana's mouth.

"Whew!" Santana screamed out. "Fuck that's strong."

Brittany laughed as Santana tossed more shrimp in her mouth. "So are you sharing the shrimp?"

Santana looked down at her bowl and then back up at her wife then back down at the bowl again. "Ummmmmm maybe."

"Give me a shrimp San." Brittany laughed while reaching for the bowl.

Santana ducked under her am and began to run down the beach.

"Are you serious?" Brittany laughed while jogging to catch up with her wife. She caught up to her quickly and grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly. "I love you San."

"I love you too Brit." She said while turning around and holding up a shrimp to Brittany's mouth. She then smiled and kissed her. "But that's all you get!" She said with a smirk before taking off running again.

Brittany tucked the bottle under her arm and chased after the Latina who was popping shrimp in her mouth and laughing loudly. Santana suddenly stopped and threw a handful in the air at Brittany. Brittany dropped to her knees and caught one in her mouth. She triumphantly lifted her hands in the air before turning a cartwheel.

Santana fell over laughing. "Now who's the dork?" She said as Brittany walked over by her and grabbed the bowl before sitting down next to her.

"Where's the tequila?" Santana asked as she crawled over to Brittany and straddled her. Brittany picked it up and handed it to her wife. Santana took a long sip and coughed afterwards.

"Slow down." Brittany said while rubbing her back before taking a sip herself.

"Remember back in high school when we got super drunk off of tequila?" Santana laughed while holding more shrimp up to Brittany's mouth and locking her hands behind her wife's neck.

"Yes!" Brittany laughed. "We ended up drunk dialing Miss Holiday."

"Why did we even have her phone number?" Santana laughed as Brittany fed her some more shrimp.

"No clue." Brittany smiled. "Thanks San."

"For the shrimp?" Santana shrugged. "Not a big deal." She said while eating more.

"For always knowing how to put me in a good mood." Brittany said softly.

"I hate when you are upset Brit, you know that." Santana said while kissing her softly.

Brittany lifted the bottle and took another long sip and handed it to Santana. The Latina quickly took another sip before standing up. "Dance with me."

"There's no music San." Brittany said with a smile.

"Since we when does the famous choreographer Mrs. Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce need music to dance?" Santana asked with a smile. "Come on, dance with me baby." She stated again while holding out her hands.

Brittany allowed her wife to pull her up. "Only if you sing." She said with a smile.

"Deal!" Santana said happily while quickly wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed her gently on the neck before resting her head on her shoulder as Santana began to sing and the pair swayed slowly together.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

_You are the one for me_

_I am the one for you_

_You were made for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity_

_I'd die for your love_

_So take a chance with me_

_Let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's came true_

_It's so hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling_

_Comin' through_

Santana lifted Brittany's head to look deep into her eyes and finish singing.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

"Wow." Brittany breathed out while kissing Santana passionately and hugging her as tight as she could.

"I would throw my pie for you Brit." Santana laughed out when the kiss broke.

Brittany laughed as well. "You watch too much _Orange Is The New Black_ San."

"Come on babe, you would love the show, Crazy Eyes is the best character." Santana said as they sat back down.

"I don't know San." Brittany replied while shrugging. "You reenacting scenes for me is entertaining enough."

Santana took another drink and handed the bottle to Brittany. "It has Donna from That 70s Show on it." Santana said happily. "You love that show Brit."

Brittany's eyes lit up. "That's like the greatest show ever." Brittany took a sip and closed her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her throat; she shook her head slowly, now starting to feel the effects of the liquor. "Ok, we can start watching it when we get home."

Santana smiled and reached for the bottle again taking a long sip. "Whew….that' s good tequila."

"I think you are trying to get me drunk Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Brittany teased.

Santana laughed. "Hmmmmmm, now there's a thought." Santana laid down and patted her chest for Brittany to lay down.

The two stared up at the stars in silence for several minutes. When Brittany jumped up shakily. "Careful Brit." Santana said quickly.

"Do you remember any of our old Cheerio cheers?" Brittany asked.

"Of course! I was captain!" She jumped up and stood next to Brittany

The Latina got in perfect form, even in her near drunk state, and began to cheer at the top of her lungs.

_V-I-C-T-O-R-Y Now split the V and dot the I Now rock that C-T-O-R-Y_

She then did a cartwheel into the splits and smiled brightly at Brittany.

Brittany laughed and stood up clapping giving her wife a standing ovation. "Remember this one?"

_Who rocks the house_

_I said the Cheerios rock the house_

_and when the Cheerios rock the house_

_They rock it all the way down!_

Santana frowned and shook her head. "That doesn't sound right."

Brittany paused and thought for a moment and nodded. "That's right."

"No we," Santana pointed between the two of them. "We were the Cheerios, just the cheerleaders."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Positive babe."

"Well what was the school mascot?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "I bet Quinn knows!" She said quickly.

"Well let's go ask her." Brittany slurred out while swaying slightly.

"Whoa….someone is a little drunk." Santana laughed and grabbed Brittany by the waist to steady her.

"You have to get drunk too!" Brittany said loudly.

Santana laughed and reached down to pick up the bottle. "Its like half a bottle left Brit."

"Let's finish it." Brittany said quickly.

"Shot for shot?" Santana suggested.

Brittany nodded as Santana took a long sip and coughed afterwards. Brittany quickly rubbed her back and took a long sip herself. 20 minutes later the bottle was empty and the pair was stumbling back towards the huts with the bowl of shrimp.

"Which hut is Quinn's?" Santana said loudly as the stared at the row of huts.

"Should we knock on the doors?" Brittany asked.

"Q!"

"Quinn!"

"Quinnie!'

"Lucy!"

"Q!"

"Quinn!"

Puck rolled over and groaned loudly. "Go see what they want Q, so they shut the hell up." Puck growled out while putting the pillow over his head.

Quinn sighed and put on a robe and headed outside. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked quietly while walking towards the pair.

"We ***hiccup* **were doing cheers." Santana slurred out. Brittany then whispered in her ear and the Latina fell over laughing.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's 3am, what do you want and are you drunk?"

Santana suddenly took a handful of shrimp and threw it at the blonde causing Brittany to fall over in laughter.

"I'm going back to sleep." Quinn huffed while turning around quickly.

"Wait!" Santana said quickly while stumbling towards her and grabbing her arm.

"Can you tell us if this cheer is right?" Brittany asked.

Quinn sighed. "I guess I won't get any sleep unless I tell you. Go ahead do the cheer Brit."

Brittany smiled and got into position.

_Who rocks the house_

_I said the Cheerios rock the house_

_and when the Cheerios rock the house_

_They rock it all the way down!_

Quinn frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"Told you!" Santana yelled out loudly.

"Shhhhhh San." Quinn laughed.

"I know these things, Brit." Santana slurred out. "I was captain."

"Ummm, I was captain Santana." Quinn said while crossing her arms.

"Because you stole it from me." Santana said angrily while grabbing her chest. "You were jealous I got these done!"

"Whatever I was a better cheerleader than you anyways." Quinn laughed.

Santana gasped. "Bullshit Lucy!" She yelled.

"I was never captain." Brittany hiccupped out.

"When I was captain, you were too Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"San, you know I was better than you." Quinn smirked.

"Cheer off!" Brittany screamed out while jumping up and down clapping.

"Let's go Lucy!" Santana said quickly while doing a cartwheel.

Quinn took her robe off, so she was just in her tank top and shorts and quickly did 2 cartwheels in a row.

"That's cheating!" Brittany slurred out.

Quinn laughed. "How?"

Brittany shrugged.

The three were outside cheering at the top of their lungs when Mercedes came out on her balcony. "You three have lost your fuckin minds, shut the hell up!" She screamed out.

"Cedes was a Cheerio too right?" Santana asked quietly while tripping into Brittany, who quickly caught her and fell down herself.

"Technically." Brittany whispered back before enjoying her wife laying on her and kissing her.

"Yeah, for a little while." Quinn responded while glancing at the two now in an intense make out session and rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Wait…are you bitches drunk?!" Mercedes asked while squinting. "Quinn you know your ass better not be."

"I'm not!" Quinn replied quickly. "Can you help me get them back to their hut."

Mercedes came outside a few minutes later. "You owe me for this!" She hissed at Quinn. "Which one do you want to grab?"

"You better take San." Quinn said.

Mercedes went over and picked up Santana who latched on tightly to Brit's leg. "No I have to stay with Brit." She laughed.

"Girl please, I don't have time for this shit." Mercedes said while prying her hands off of Brittany's ankle.

After a struggle Mercedes and Quinn got the two very drunk and now passed out women into their hut and upstairs. "Let's toss them in the tub." Mercedes laughed.

Quinn shrugged. "Ok." She laid a passed out Brittany in first and they placed Santana on top of her. "Grab a pillow."

"I don't like this bed." Santana said while briefly opening her eyes.

Mercedes ran and got their pillows and placed them under Brittany's head. "Sleep tight ladies."

Mercedes made sure to slam the door on the way out of the hut causing Santana to jump and groan.

* * *

**9am**

Santana woke up from feeling Mackenzie poking her cheek. "Mommy why you and momma in the bath tub?"

"Maybe they forgot the water." Carter said while reaching for the faucet.

Santana tried to lift her head but the throbbing was unbearable at the moment. "Carter no…" She whispered out as the small boy turned on the shower leaving the women instantly soaked.

Brittany quickly screamed from the scorching hot water falling on them. "Shit!"

Carter turned red and ran but Mackenzie just stood and stared at the women. "Bath time?"

Santana quickly sat up and turned the shower off. She then looked at Mackenzie who was giggling. "Hey baby girl." She groaned out slowly.

"Why you in the bath tub with clothes?" She asked again while holding Shelley tightly. "Swimming?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

Santana looked around and blinked trying to refocus her eyes. "I don't know Mackey." She said softly while slowly climbing out and pausing when she got dizzy and held on tightly to the shower rail. "Where's Grammy?" She asked while closing her eyes tightly and exhaling slowly.

"Grammy's making breakfast." She said happily.

"Ok." Santana winced out while using all her focus to get completely out of the tub. She then looked down at Brittany. "Get up baby."

Brittany opened her eyes and looked around. "Why are we in the tub?"

"Bath time!" Mackenzie shrieked causing both women to wince as her scream echoed through the bathroom.

"God." Brittany said while covering her face.

"Mackey!" Ashton called out. "Grammy said come back downstairs and eat!"

"Mommy in the tub!" She yelled back. "With clothes!"

Santana smiled weakly at her daughter. "Go tell Ashton to come here Mackey."

Mackenzie smiled and took off running. "Careful on the stairs!" Santana strained to yell after her.

"Come on Brit, you gotta get up." Santana said while grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her up.

10 minutes later Santana managed to help Brittany out of the tub just as Ashton came running in the room with his swim trunks on. "Uncle Zach got a yacht to take us on!" He said happily.

"So cool." Brittany whispered while sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her head in her hands.

Santana sat next to her and rubbed her back, knowing Brittany's hangover would be worse than hers. "Can you do me a favor baby?" Ashton nodded. "Can you tell Grammy we won't make it to breakfast, we are going to sleep in a little longer?"

"Ok." Ashton said quickly. "Can we go on the yacht?"

Santana nodded. "Of course sweetheart."

"Ask Grammy or Hannah if they can watch Mackey for a few hours." Brittany whispered.

"Ok." He said while leaving the room.

"Have fun Grey." Santana smiled. "You gotta change your shirt before you lay down Brit, you're wet and covered in sand."

After Santana struggled to change the two of them to dry clothes, no thanks to Carter, they finally laid down in bed and passed out again to try to rid themselves of their hangovers.

30 minutes later, Santana jumped and groaned when she heard the door to the hut slam, loudly. She hid her face in Brittany's chest and sighed.

Mercedes and Quinn came laughing up the stairs while singing.

_Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henney  
Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol_

"Don't wake up Brit, you assholes." She rasped out with a smile.

"Oh, like you woke us up like last night?" Mercedes laughed. "3 40 year old washed up Cheerios cheering at 4am. Sue is probably turning over in her grave."

"Sue's not dead." Quinn laughed. "Sue will probably never die, when the world ends it will be her and cockroaches still alive."

"Very true." Santana laughed.

Mercedes joined in laughing. "I brought you Tylenol and hangover food, so wake up and eat."

"You both are not spending the day holed up in here nursing hangovers, at least come lay by the water." Quinn suggested. "We won't even tease you for your matching bikinis today." She laughed.

"Not that much." Mercedes added. "And your daughter is waiting on her mommies to go in the water again."

"Ok, we'll get up." Brittany said softly while sitting up slowly and accepting the plate of sausage, hash browns, and eggs that Quinn handed her.

"Let us get dressed and we will be down in 30 minutes." Santana said softly while opening the Tylenol and handing Brittany two of them

Quinn and Mercedes let the room and when Santana heard the door close. She immediately laid back on Brittany's chest as the blonde set the plate on the desk and the pair fell back asleep.

* * *

**More Hawaii fun next chapter**


	27. The Challenge

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

Brittany woke up from the sounds of Mercedes and Quinn laughing out on the beach and opened her eyes slowly blinking a few times to let them focus. She attempted to get out of bed, but Santana wiggled closer behind her and held her tight.

"Stay in bed Brit." She rasped out groggily.

"San, we should finally get up." Brittany said while turning in the Latina's arms to face her. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her on the nose.

"Let's just sleep Brit." She mumbled out while nestling her face deep into Brittany's neck and exhaling.

"Do you still feel sick?" Brittany asked while feeling her exposed neck for a fever. "You should have slept your hangover off by now."

"No, I just want to sleep, that's what vacation is for." Santana mumbled out while sliding her hand under Brittany's shirt and resting it on her lower back, attempting to pull the blonde impossibly closer.

"I don't want to sleep Hawaii away." Brittany replied quickly. "Come on baby, let's get up and find everyone else, and get in the ocean." She kissed the Latina on the cheek and jumped out of bed. "Let's go swim."

"I don't feel like getting wet right now Brit." Santana said while grabbing Brittany's pillow and holding it tightly, hoping to fall back asleep.

Brittany smirked and walked back over to the bed. She leaned down so her lips were right on the Latina's ear. "I thought you loved getting wet for me." She whispered seductively before licking the shell of her ear and placing a soft kiss. Santana quickly opened her eyes and tried to catch Brittany's lips in a kiss but the blonde jerked her head back and laughed. She then went over to the dresser and pulled out a bikini to slip on and laid it on the chaise at the foot of the bedt, she then pulled one out for Santana. "Get up Santana." She said sweetly before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Wait! I thought we were getting ready to have tropical sex?" Santana said quickly.

Brittany poked her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Later." She winked.

Santana groaned and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "Jesus it's 5pm!" She hopped out of bed and opened the blinds, finally allowing some sunlight in the room. She then went to the bathroom where Brittany was brushing her teeth.

"Is it too late for me to say 'good morning'?" Santana asked with a smile while picking up her toothbrush.

Brittany laughed. "Just a little."

"Hmmm, will you settle for an 'I love you'? Santana said with a smile.

"Always and forever." Brittany smiled. "I love you too."

Santana smiled at her and quickly wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her wife close and holding her tightly while she brushed her teeth as well. Once they were done, Santana quickly turned Brittany around and kissed her. After a quick make out session in the bathroom, they got dressed and headed down to the patio area to join the rest of the group.

"Where is everyone?" Brittany asked as they reached Mercedes and Quinn.

"The guys are out on the yacht still, Hannah went because Noey really wanted to go but she didn't want to be the only girl. Mackenzie is out on an adorable beach lunch date and stroll with her Grammy." Quinn answered with a smile.

"So, Drunk and Drunker decided to finally come out of their love nest." Mercedes laughed. "At least you aren't matching today."

"Ha ha ha, but we were just sleep." Santana said while sitting down in one of the lounge chairs. "And technically we are matching, we are color blocking."

"The entire time?" Quinn asked while raising an eyebrow and tossing a bottle of sun block at the Latina.

Brittany nodded and sat in the lounge chair on the other side of Mercedes. "We aren't always having sex when we are alone, you know." She laughed.

"Bullshit." Mercedes said quickly. "You're like rabbits, constantly going at it."

"Energizer bunnies." Quinn added with a smile.

"We do more than just have sex." Santana hissed out. "Brit and I have a lot in common, we do tons of non sexual different things together."

"Name these things you two claim to do." Mercedes asked as one of the waitstaff brought out a tray of margaritas.

Quinn took a look at the tray. "Which one is the virgin?" She asked the waiter.

"Noone out here." Brittany laughed while high fiving Mercedes.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes as the waiter handed her the virgin margarita. "We are waiting Brittana."

"Gross, don't call us that." Santana said quickly while drinking her margarita.

"Why not? Your fans do." Mercedes laughed.

"You aren't our fans; you're our friends, our sisters even. It just feels weird when you say it." Santana said while shaking her head.

"Stop stalling and name these things you two do together." Mercedes laughed.

"We bowl, we watch movies, we shop, we cuddle…."Brittany started.

"Let me stop ya right there." Quinn said with a smile. "Cuddling leads to sex."

"Not always." Brittany said while shaking her head.

"It sure in the hell didn't an hour ago." Santana grumbled to herself.

"Face it you two are addicted to sex with each other." Mercedes confirmed.

"We should be, we're married." Brittany said quickly. "Look at my wife, she's freakin hot." Santana stood up and took a bow. "She's arrogant." Brittany laughed. "But she's hot, who wouldn't want to kiss all over her body, her full lips, her toned legs, her flat abs, her perfect breasts, her soft ass, her pretty…"

"Ok!" Quinn said quickly while holding her hand up to Brittany. "We get it." She added while laughing. "I don't even want to know what you were going to call pretty."

Santana sat down and crossed her legs quickly while running her glass over her forehead. "Damn Brit."

"Wait..that just turned you on San?" Mercedes asked before falling over laughing. "You two are ridiculous."

"You basically just proved our point." Quinn added.

"What was your point again?" Santana asked while getting up and moving to share a chair with Brittany. She instantly sat between the blonde's legs and leaned back on her chest. Brittany wrapped her arms around her hugging her as she whispered something in her ear causing Santana to blush and laugh before turning her head up to kiss Brittany quickly.

"I want to hate you both right now, but you are too cute." Mercedes said with a smile while shaking her head.

"Our point is that you two have so much sex everywhere you go, that we are well within our rights to assume that's what you are always doing when you both turn up missing." Quinn laughed.

"Define everywhere." Santana said as Brittany ran her hands up and down her sides.

"My limo for starters." Mercedes said quickly.

"We've discussed that already Cedes." Santana laughed.

"Your tour bus." Quinn replied.

"That's normal." Brittany shrugged.

"Not when other people are on there." Quinn replied.

"My tour bus, my rules." Santana laughed.

"Eli's baseball game." Quinn reminded.

"Every dinner party, anyone throws." Mercedes added.

"The laundry room at Hannah's first apartment." Quinn added.

"Shit! How do you know about that?!" Santana asked quickly with wide eyes.

"I unfortunately went down to grab towels for her and caught you two on the washing machine." Quinn said while shuddering. "You looked like a fuckin piece of origami."

"We need to try that again." Brittany whispered to Santana, who quickly nodded her head and smiled.

"In your truck during one of Noah's football games." Quinn said while taking a sip of her drink.

"It was halftime." Brittany said quickly.

"When we chartered that private plane to go to Paris." Mercedes said while shaking her head.

"Who doesn't want to join the mile high club?!" Santana said quickly. "That should be on everyone's bucket list. Right babe?" She looked up at Brittany who nodded and kissed her.

"Yeah, but most people go to the bathroom." Mercedes hissed out.

"I'm so over hearing you scream out in Spanish Santana, seriously." Quinn snapped.

"Told you, you're the screamer." Brittany laughed.

"Hey we had a blanket over us, and we thought everyone was sleep." Santana shrugged.

"When Cedes gave birth to Zacky!" Quinn said while laughing.

"Wait...what?" Mercedes said quickly. "I'm pushing his big ass head out and you two were having sex?!"

"My nerves were bad...I needed Brit to calm me down." Santana shrugged.

"You weren't the one giving birth!" Quinn laughed.

"Gross." Mercedes said while shaking her head.

"What….hospitals are super clean, and doctors and nurses do it all the time on Grey's Anatomy." Brittany added while laughing and kissing Santana on the neck.

"My wedding." Mercedes smiled.

"Everyone has sex at weddings." Santana laughed. "That's what they are made for, and we were in the Dominican Republic! It was beyond romantic."

"You missed half the reception!" Mercedes shrieked.

"Well, San looked good enough to eat in her maid of honor dress, so I did." Brittany winked.

Quinn spit out her drink and began to choke as Mercedes laughed while patting her on the back. "Please spare us the details Brit."

"God you were amazing that day Brit." Santana said while squirming. "Let's go to the room." She then whispered to her wife.

"I heard that." Mercedes laughed. "What do you do when one of you is out of town for weeks?"

"Probably toys." Quinn smirked.

"We have a no masturbation rule in our house." Brittany stated while shaking her head. Santana nodded in agreement.

Quinn gasped. "So that's why San is bitchier than normal when you are gone."

"Fuck off Q." Santana snapped.

"So what do you do?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany and Santana both looked at each other. "Cold showers." They said at the same time. "Or I hang out with you two." Santana teased. "Quickly gets me out of the mood."

"Kiss my ass." Quinn laughed out.

"I rather kiss Brit's." Santana smiled. "Can we go back to the room now baby?"

"I bet you two can't last 2 days without sex." Mercedes challenged.

"I can." Brittany said. "I don't know about San though." She teased.

Santana sat up quickly. "What's that supposed to mean Brit?"

"You are always horny babe." Brittany shrugged. "It's not a bad thing."

"I can hold out longer than you." Santana said while raising her eyebrow.

"This just got interesting." Quinn said to Mercedes, who nodded slowly.

"You practically rip my clothes off every time you come back in town." Santana laughed.

"You cried one night when the kids kept interrupting us and we couldn't have sex." Brittany laughed. "It took me almost 30 minutes to calm you down."

"Hey! That was a secret!" Santana said while quickly turning red and jumping up while glancing at Quinn and Mercedes, who were trying not to laugh the pair.

"Brit, I can hold out longer than you, and you know it." Santana said sternly.

"Prove it." Brittany said calmly while standing up.

"Is this real?" Mercedes asked.

"_When_ I win, what do I get?" Santana said confidently.

"Whatever you want…" Brittany laughed. "But you won't win."

"Fine, _when_ I win, I want the new Porsche, cherry red, completely decked out." Santana rattled out quickly. "Yes, I'm taking about the limited edition one, so you may want to call and order it now."

"How much money do they have?" Quinn whispered to Mercedes.

"Shhhhhhhh, I want to hear this." Mercedes said while waving her hand at Quinn.

"You don't need another car San, you have 2 cars and a truck already." Brittany said while shaking her head.

"Scared you're going to lose?" Santana smirked.

"Never, when _I _win." Brittany started. "I want a romantic spa weekend."

"That's all?!" Quinn shrieked.

Santana quickly glared at Quinn, who shook her head and mouthed sorry.

"Friday I want to be in Paris, Saturday I want to be Rome, and Sunday I want to finish up in London." Brittany smiled.

"What the fuck Brit? Do you know how much that will cost, I will have to charter a private plane, all the planning that will take?" Santana almost yelled.

"Well get started planning love." Brittany replied.

Santana exhaled slowly. "What time is it Cedes?"

Mercedes picked up her phone. "It's 5:47pm."

Santana nodded. "Ok, Brit you're on! July 3, 5:47pm is the end."

"Deal." Brittany nodded as they shook hands firmly.

Santana stared at her wife, and licked her lips before she let out a soft sigh and sat down on a different chair. "I need a fuckin shot now." She groaned out.

"Momma we got shells!" Mackenzie screamed while running towards the group of women. She first ran to Brittany and climbed in her lap to show her mother all the seashells she collected on the walk with Mrs. Pierce.

"These are soooo cool." Brittany said with a big smile as Mackenzie opened her little hands and held them up to her face.

"Thanks for watching her Mama P." Santana said with a smile as Mrs. Pierce sat down next to the Latina on the chair.

"My pleasure." She smiled. "I love Grammy and Mackey time. She reminds me so much of Brittany and Hannah when they were her age."

"I bet." Quinn smiled.

"San, I was going to put in the order for dinner, why don't you help me?" Mercedes said while standing up.

"Help you call and order food?" Santana scowled.

"Yes." Mercedes replied through her teeth.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go." Santana stood up and walked over to Mackenzie and kissed her on the check. "Mommy will be back sweetheart, do you want chicken?"

Mackenzie looked up at her mother and nodded quickly. "With sauce."

The women all laughed. "Ok, I will be sure to get you some sauce." Santana smiled.

"I'm going to go and watch a little television." Mrs. Pierce said while standing up.

"Can I come?" Mackenzie asked.

"Of course, come on sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile. Mackenzie looked up at Brittany, who nodded at her.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, Quinn sat closer to Brittany. "Are you ready for the next 48 hours?"

Brittany took a long sip of her margarita and shook her head. "You see how fuckin amazing she looks in her bikini right now." Brittany hung her head in her hands. "I'm doomed."

Quinn laughed. "You can do this Brit."

"The whole time we were talking I was staring at her breasts and how I just wanted to…"

"Nope! Do _not_ finish that statement. Please." Quinn laughed. "You just need to make her crack before you do."

"This sucks." Brittany said softly.

* * *

"I can't do this shit Cedes." Santana once they reached the kitchen. "I know I'm going to lose. Im about to explode right now, I'm so fuckin horny."

"Why did you agree to this then?" Mercedes asked while pulling out the menu and looking it over. "Should we have them come grill for us?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah let's let them cook. I can't focus right now."

"San, you can do this." Mercedes assured her. "Keep that Porsche in mind."

"Damn the car, I want to have sex!" Santana screamed out.

"What do you do when she's touring overseas?" Mercedes asked while picking up the phone.

"She's not in front of me walking around with her ass out in a bikini." Santana whined. "Did you see how perfect her ass looks right now? Blue is definitely her color. Seriously go look at it!"

"Yeah, I don't want to look at Brit's ass." Mercedes said slowly. "Pull yourself together Santana, you can do this."

"No, I can't." She said while resting her head on the counter.

"Oh good God." Mercedes laughed. "Let's take a shot while we brainstorm on how to make her crack before you do."

* * *

After dinner, the younger kids were out in the water with Puck and Zack, while Eli, Manny, and Noah were on the jet skis. Mrs. Pierce was in her room reading a book, tired from her long day with a very energetic Mackenzie; who was now passed out sleep in Santana's lap. Santana was sitting out on a blanket watching the sunset slowly set while she held her daughter.

Brittany came over and sat on the sand next to Santana. "She may be out for the night." She said with a smile while fixing the back of Mackenzie's floral print dress.

Santana laughed. "Probably, it's too much excitement for her." She placed her hand on Brittany's. "I love you Brit."

"I love you more." Brittany replied. "We can still kiss right?"

Santana nodded. "Just no sex."

Brittany smiled and leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips. She then leaned her head on Santana's shoulder and sighed. "It's so beautiful out here. We should retire in Hawaii."

Santana smiled. "That would be cool, we could get a house right on the beach."

"We could watch the sunset together every night." Brittany said while rubbing Mackenzie's back.

"When do you want to retire Brit?" Santana asked.

"From dancing? Or working altogether?"

"Working altogether." Santana confirmed.

"I say another 10 years maybe less." Brittany said while lifting her head and wrapping her arm around Santana's waist, slowly massaging her side. "What about you?"

"I don't know." She said. "I never really thought about it I guess." She looked over at Brittany. "I mean I want to keep making movies, so that's really only working for a few months to film, then another few weeks to promote."

"That's true." Brittany agreed. "I guess it's different for me since I do more teaching."

"Hmmm." Santana nodded while this time leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"If we have another baby, I'll retire now from dancing and teaching." Brittany said suddenly.

Santana sighed. "Brit, can we talk about the baby when it's just us two?"

"You say that San, and that conversation never happens." Brittany said softly.

"I promise you the conversation and a resolution will happen very soon Brit." Santana said before kissing her on the cheek and leaning back into Brittany's embrace. "I just don't think we should talk about it with Mackenzie right here, what if she wakes up and hears us?"

"Ok." Brittany nodded. "That's true."

Santana then softly began to sing

_You give me the world, ooh_

_And everything that I've hoped for_

_Since I've been your girl_

_Oh, my whole life has been much better than ever before_

_You got a tender sweet love, yes you do_

_That weakens me and takes over me whenever we touch_

_Baby, that's just why I love you so much_

_Baby, that's just why I can't get enough_

_Baby, that's just why I love you so much_

_I love only you_

Brittany kissed on the forehead as Santana closed her eyes briefly and relaxed fully in Brittany's embrace as they enjoyed the peaceful sound of the waves crashing.

"It's so peaceful right now." Brittany smiled.

"Carter that's gross!"

"I'm telling!"

"I didn't do it!"

"There goes the peace." Santana chuckled while sitting up as Ashton and Noelle came running over.

"Carter peed in the water." Ashton said angrily.

"You want to handle this while I take her to bed, before this wakes her up." Santana asked.

"Sure." Brittany kissed Mackenzie on the head several times before brushing the sand off her legs. "Good night baby girl." Santana smiled and walked away.

"Carter did you pee in the ocean?" Brittany asked.

"No." He replied quickly. "I, um, I didn't."

"You're gross!" Noey said quickly.

"You're gross!" Carter said while kicking some sand at her.

"Leave her alone." Ashton said quickly while jumping in Carter's face.

"You know what, bedtime for everyone." Brittany said quickly. "I'm not dealing with the back and forth."

"I didn't do anything Aunt Brit." Noelle said softly.

"We don't have a bedtime on vacation." Carter said angrily.

"Today you do." Brittany said sternly. "Everyone go take showers and get ready for bed." Brittany looked at her watch and saw it was a little after 9."

She picked up the blanket Santana was laying on with Mackenzie and shook it out before folding it up and walking back to her hut. She saw Santana wasn't back yet so she went upstairs and got in the shower.

Brittany was in the shower singing.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

_Cryin's not for me_

_'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'_

_Because I'm free_

_Nothin's worryin' me_

She suddenly felt a cool breeze on her back and turned around to see Santana slip in the shower with her. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile while turning back around.

"Taking a shower." Santana replied casually. "I like your shower song." She then laughed while picking up the bottle of shampoo and lathering Brittany's hair.

"Your plan won't work Santana." Brittany laughed while holding her head back so she could rinse the shampoo out.

"What plan Brit?" Santana asked. "We said we wouldn't have sex…..not that we couldn't shower together."

"Very true." Brittany nodded. "You just keep your hands in appropriate places." She teased.

Santana laughed. "Well the same goes for you." She said while rinsing the conditioner out of Brittany's hair and turning her around.

"So what happened with the kids?" Santana asked while closing her eyes washing her own hair as Brittany rested her hands on the Latina's hips to steady her.

"Uh, um." Brittany stuttered out.

"Brit?" Santana repeated while opening one eye. Santana then laughed loudly. "My eyes are a little higher babe."

Brittany quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. "Just Carter being Carter."

"Oh ok." Santana nodded. "Everyone is doing their own thing tonight. Want to watch a movie downstairs?"

"Sounds good." Brittany replied. "Quinn was raving about the movie selection earlier."

"She would, she's such a nerd sometimes." Santana laughed while rinsing out her hair.

Brittany laughed. "Stop it, she's your breast friend and you know it."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "She's my what?" She asked while laughing.

"She's your best friend." Brittany repeated.

"You said breast." Santana screamed out while laughing.

"I did not! I said best." Brittany said quickly.

"Maybe if your eyes were looking at my eyes, you wouldn't be mixing up words." Santana teased while squatting slightly to catch Brittany's eyes which were fixated on her chest.

"Well damn it San, get the s-s-uds off your b-b-body. I'm getting out. I'm clean." Brittany stuttered out while sliding open the door and tripping out of the shower backwards, her eyes still on her wife's chest.

"Geez, careful Brit." Santana said quickly while reaching to grab her waist.

"I'll find a m-movie and make p-p-p-popcorn." Brittany said while licking her lips and shaking her head before closing the shower door and running to the bedroom. Once Brittany left the bathroom Santana turned the water ice cold and stood directly under the showerhead.

Santana finished up her shower and threw on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and headed downstairs. Brittany was sitting on the couch with a bottle of champagne open and a bowl of popcorn.

"Can you handle cuddling while watching the movie?" She asked when the Latina sat next to her on the couch.

Santana laughed. "I think we are making this harder than it needs to be."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, we let Cedes and Quinn get in our heads, we cuddle and hang out without having sex all the time." She handed Santana a glass of champagne.

"Let's toast." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany quickly held up her glass. "What are we toasting to?"

"To us, to our love, to our beautiful family, and to our a great week in Hawaii." Santana said with a smile.

They clink glasses and take a sip before Santana leans in and kisses Brittany. "I love you so much Brit."

"I love you too San." Brittany smiled before kissing her again.

"So what movie did you pick?" Santana asked while settling back in the couch.

"It." Brittany said happily.

"The movie with the creepy ass clown?" She frowned as Brittany nodded.

"You know I don't like scary movies baby." Santana whined slightly.

"Well, you will be safe in my arms." Brittany said while leaning back on the arm of the couch and opening her arms.

Santana smiled and sat back on her wife pulling the covers over them and grabbing the popcorn bowl. They watched the first part of the movie with no problem in silence but halfway through Brittany's hands began to wander over her wife's body. She first started by running her hands up and down Santana's arms, she then moved to her thighs and massaged them slowly, before resting them under Santana's shirt on her stomach and absentmindedly tracing shapes. Santana relaxed more into Brittany and leaned her head back on her shoulder falling asleep.

"You smell so good San." Brittany whispered while slowly rubbing the Latina's thighs again. "I love that body wash." She added while kissing her neck. Santana stirred slightly at Brittany's touch and exhaled. She then turned over so she was resting on Brittany's chest as she fell deeper asleep. Brittany hugged her tighter and attempted to fall asleep herself.

Brittany woke up from the DVD looping the music from the title screen; she looked down at Santana and saw she was peacefully asleep. She wanted to go up to the bed, but didn't see the need in waking her wife, so she instead turned off the TV and pulled the covers over them higher. She kissed Santana on the top of the head and closed her eyes.

Brittany was halfway sleep when she heard Santana moaning in her sleep.

"God Brit, you feel good baby." Santana cried out while rolling her body slowly.

"San?" Brittany said while opening her eyes.

"Fuck baby!" Santana screamed out. "That feels good, don't stop, don't stop."

"Santana." Brittany laughed out while calling her name.

"I'm close Brit…..I'm close." Santana panted out. "Brit…Brit….Brit…"

"Santana!" Brittany said loudly while shaking her awake.

"Huh!" Santana sat up quickly. "What's wrong Brit? Are you okay? Are the kids okay? Oh God is it your mom?" She tried to jump up and but got tangled in the covers and fell hitting her elbow on the table. "FUCK!" She winced while quickly grabbing it.

Brittany laughed and jumped up. "Relax baby, everyone is okay. You were uh, having an interesting dream." Brittany said while pulling Santana up. "Let's go to bed." She said after kissing the Latina's elbow.

"Whoever said hitting your funny bone was funny can kiss my ass." Santana mumbled.

Brittany pulled her into a hug and kissed once more. "Come on." She led the Latina back upstairs and quickly laid down in bed. Santana cuddled close to Brittany, wrapping her arm around her waist and fell back asleep rather quickly. Brittany laid in bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling until she was able to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Around 5am Santana jumped out of bed to use the bathroom; when she was done she sleepily walked back towards the bed but stopped and stared at Brittany while she slept for a minute. She smiled to herself at Brittany laying on her back, her hair sprawled out across both of their pillows, her skin glowing in the early morning sunlight. Santana got closer and realized she was sweating. She went over to the balcony and pulled the door open a little wider. She then grabbed a cold towel and wiped it over Brittany's neck gently to cool her down.

Without even realizing what she was doing Santana lifted her wife's shirt and ran the towel over her stomach, she then began to place soft kisses on her stomach and trailed kisses up to her breasts as she rolled the shirt higher. Santana suddenly straddled Brittany and began softly kissing her neck while moaning lowly.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and pulled Santana to lay flush on her. She then opened her eyes. "Are you caving?" She asked with a smile.

"Shit!" Santana said quickly as her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. She pulled Brittany's shirt back down and jumped up. "N-no, you were hot and sweating so….I, uh."

"You can cave if you want, the spa weekend will be nice for both us." Brittany laughed.

Santana shook her head. "I'm not caving, and I felt you kissing on me last night with your wandering hands." Santana said while getting flustered. She pulled a pair of spandex shorts out and sports bra and quickly changed. Glancing up at Brittany briefly she caught her wife scanning her body with her eyes as she got dressed.. She grabbed her ipod off the dresser. "I'm going for a run." She rushed out while leaving the room quickly.

Brittany stared in the direction Santana left in until she heard the door to the hut close, she then got out of bed. "I need a cold shower." She said to herself while walking to the bathroom.

Santana got outside and exhaled slowly. "Hopefully a good workout will help me get some relief, I need a running partner." She first went to Quinn and Puck's hut, she opened the door and walked in and began to head up to their bedroom when she heard the bed creaking.

"Oh Puck, oh oh oh." Quinn screamed out. "I'm close baby."

"Fuck Q! Shit, I'm coming!" Puck growled out.

Santana quickly made a face and quietly ran back down the stairs and out the hut. "That was gross." She said quickly to herself. She then went to Hannah's hut but couldn't get in since the door was locked. She debated knocking but decided against it. She went to Mercedes hut and walked in smiling when she heard her friend singing in the kitchenette.

"Hey best friend." Santana said sweetly.

Mercedes quickly turned around and tried to cover herself up by closing her robe and tying it. "Santana what the hell?!" She screeched.

Santana quickly covered her eyes. "Oh God you're naked!" She backed up and tripped over the couch. "S-sorry."

"Open your eyes San." Mercedes laughed while grabbing her hand and pulling it away from her face. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you want to go for a run with me." Santana said quietly. "But you seem to be busy."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm making my husband breakfast in bed."

"It's 5 in the morning and why naked?" Santana laughed while raising an eyebrow.

Mercedes laughed. "As long as I don't cook bacon, it's ok." Mercedes then smirked. "We worked up an appetite."

"Well, I will leave you and Zack to your sexy breakfast." Santana smiled. "See ya later."

"Ok, I'm 0 -3 so far." She said sadly. "My kids won't fail me." She said with a smile while heading to the main building. She went up the stairs to the room Noah was in and walked in quietly.

She sat on the edge of the bed and shook him slightly. "Mijo, come for a run with me." Noah grunted but didn't wake up. "Noah." She whispered a little louder while glancing over at Eli and Manny making sure she didn't wake them up.

"Go away mom, it's vacation." Noah said sleepily.

"You're right, sorry baby." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before tiptoeing out of the room.

She was going to just go for run alone when a light bulb clicked in her head and she went to find Mackenzie. She walked into the girls' room, and smiled at Noelle, who was hanging half out of the bed. She laughed and carefully moved her goddaughter back to the middle of the bed and put the cover back over her. She then noticed Carter asleep on the floor and shook her head. She sighed and picked him up, putting him in the extra bed in the room.

"Hi mommy." Mackenzie said happily while sitting up.

"Good morning baby girl." Santana said with a big smile. "Hey, do you want to go and exercise with mommy on the beach?" She asked.

Mackenzie quickly nodded. Santana excitedly picked her up and hugged her tightly while kissing her on the forehead. She then grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top for her and carried her to the bathroom to get her dressed.

They then walked out hand in hand to the beach, where Santana laid a blanket out for Mackenzie to sit on when she got tired. She then set down the Gatorade she had for herself, a juice box for Mackenzie, and a bag of apple slices.

"OK, ready mija?" She asked.

"We don't have on shoes." Mackenzie said while looking down at her feet.

Santana laughed. "We're in the sand, so it's ok."

Santana and Mackenzie did jumping jacks together, Mackenzie sat on Santana's back while she did a few pushups, they did cartwheels together, and the two ran back and forth the length of the huts. When Santana noticed the little blonde running out of energy she grabbed her as she slowly ran next to her and spun her around while peppering kisses to her face, causing her to giggle.

"Let's take a break." Santana suggested while laying down on her stomach on the blanket and settling Mackenzie beside her. She opened her juice box and handed it to her while opening the bag of apples as well.

"Thanks mommy." Mackenzie said while happily eating her snack.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Thanks for exercising with me." Santana told her while kissing the top of her head.

An hour later Brittany came out and saw the pair asleep on the beach; she quickly took a picture and tucked her phone back in her pocket. She laid down facing Santana and brushed the hair out of her face. She kissed Santana softly on the lips and stroked her hair.

"Santana." She said with a smile. "Wake up baby."

Santana fluttered her eyes open and smiled. "We must have fell asleep after our work out."

Brittany laughed. "Mackenzie was your work out partner?"

Santana nodded. "Best one I ever had"

"Now I'm jealous." Brittany teased. "I made a small breakfast for us at the hut. My mom ordered from the waitstaff for the kids."

"Sounds good." Santana said while sitting up. "Can you grab Mackey?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled and lifted their daughter up and cuddled her close, while Santana folded up the blanket and cleaned up the snack they had. "I'll take her to my mom if you want to head to the hut; I have everything already set out. I'll be over in a few minutes."

* * *

**5pm**

Brittany and Santana were laying on a blanket in the sand. Santana was laying on her back listening to her ipod, her hand intertwined with Brittany's, while the blonde laid on her stomach and read a book.

"You girls up for a little couples volleyball?" Zack asked with a big smile.

"Im in." Brittany replied while nudging Santana, who sat up and took her ear buds out. "Want to kick some ass in volleyball?"

Santana laughed. "Of course, what are teams?"

Zack laughed. "Us three and Cedes against the Puckermans and Hannah and Jackson, easy work."

"We are so winning." Santana said while standing up and pulling Brittany up with her, quickly sneaking a kiss.

Eli, Noah, and Manny were once again on the jetskis, while Ashton, Noey, Carter, and Zacky played in the water with Mrs. Pierce keeping a close watchful eye on them. Mackenzie played in the sand while watching the volleyball match.

Zack and Brittany played closer to the net since they were the taller two of group. Santana spent majority of the game staring at Brittany, completely unable to focus. After missing yet another ball thus resulting in Hannah tieing the game they were once ahead by 6 points in, Mercedes called a time out and walked over to the Latina.

"Dammit Santana get your eyes off Brittany's ass and get your head in the game." Mercedes hissed out.

"Relax, it's just a stupid game." Santana said while rolling her eyes. "But sorry."

"Wait….are you two really doing this no sex challenge?" Mercedes asked noticing that Santana was basically drooling over her wife. "You're are basically drooling while staring at Brittany right now."

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

"Whoa, I thought we were all just joking around." Mercedes laughed. "No wonder Brit is hitting the ball so damn hard. "

"It's not funny." Santana laughed.

"Well, you only have 24 hours left." Mercedes said with a smile. "You can make it San."

"Let's stop talking about sex, because it isn't helping." Santana said quickly while staring at Brittany again. "Let's finish this game so we can drink, I need one."

Mercedes laughed. "Ok, we can do some shots after this."

Puck served the ball and after some volleying between him and Zack, he then set the ball up for Quinn to spike it. She aimed it right towards the area Santana was in, knowing the Latina hadn't been paying attention majority of the game.

Santana was once again in a trance staring at Brittany's butt, and didn't notice the ball hurling towards her. The ball hit her in the side of the head causing her to fall back on the sand..

"San!" Brittany screamed out while running over.

"Oh God!" Quinn said while running over. "I thought you saw the ball."

Santana sat up. "I'm fine." She said while shaking her head.

"Are you sure Sanny?" Brittany said quickly while checking her head for a bump.

"Im fine Brit, seriously. Quinn still spikes like a sissy." Santana laughed trying to ease some of the tension.

"I'm so sorry San." Quinn rushed out again.

"Q seriously, I'm fine." Santana stated while slowly standing up.

"Why don't we take a break from the game?" Puck suggested. "Want to get the grill set up for dinner Zack?"

'Yeah that's a good idea." Zack nodded while squeezing Santana's shoulder and walking away.

"Come sit down San." Brittany suggested while grabbing her hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Mercedes asked when the Latina sat down on one of the lounge chairs..

"Just your middle finger you ass." Santana laughed.

"She's fine Brit." Mercedes laughed back. "I'll get you some ice for head just in case."

"I'll go with you." Brittany said. She leaned down and kissed Santana quickly.

"Bring some shots and margaritas back with you." Santana called out. "Stop the sad face Quinn, I'm fine."

"Does your head hurt?" Quinn asked.

"Only because I'm horny." Santana said while laughing. "I'm going to explode if I don't have sex soon."

Quinn laughed. "It's been what a few hours?"

"A few days actually." Santana said while leaning back. "We had sex the night I got back in town but since then nope."

"I'm shocked." Quinn said while laughing at Mackenzie who was practicing her cartwheels.

"We were trying to hold out until Hawaii, so it was a big bang." Santana laughed. "I guess you could say."

"Why did you agree to the challenge….actually you started the challenge." Quinn said.

Santana shrugged. "I don't back down from anything, you know that."

* * *

**Closer to the ocean...**

Ashton and Noelle were chasing each other along the shoreline while playfully splashing water on one another whenAshton suddenly picked Noelle up by the waist and spun her around while laughing when Quinton, who was watching from afar, came running over.

"Get your hands off my sister like that." Quinton said angrily while grabbing Noelle's arm and pulling her away from Ashton.

"Stop it Quinton." Noelle said quickly.

"I didn't do anything." Ashton replied. "You've been weird all day, what's the problem?"

"You can't touch her when she has on her bathing suit." Quinton replied while stepping in front of Noelle.

"What?" Ashton said while making a face.

"Her girl parts are out and I don't want you touching her when she has on a bathing suit." He said angrily.

"You had Mackey on your back earlier." Ashton said quickly.

"She doesn't have real girl parts yet!" Quinton yelled out. "Keep your hands off Noey."

"You can't tell me what to do." Ashton said while stepping closer. "She's my girlfriend and if I want to hug her, then I can."

"No, you can't." Quinton said while turning red. "She's my sister and I don't want you touching her." He yelled out while pushing Ashton.

Carter and Zacky came running over as Noelle stepped back when Ashton pushed Quinton back.

"Don't push my brother." Carter said quickly while pushing Quinton.

Quinton went to push Carter back but Ashton jumped in front of him. "Do _not_ touch my little brother." He said angrily.

"Yeah or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass." Carter screamed.

"Ooooooooooo." Zacky said quickly.

"You aren't supposed to curse Carter." Noelle added.

"Carter, I have this, be quiet." Ashton said, his eyes never leaving Quinton's.

Carter then ran in front of Ashton and kicked Quinton in the leg. Quinton stumbled back and lunged for Carter but Ashton pushed Carter out of the way and swung a fist at Quinton cracking him in the jaw.

Brittany and Mercedes came back out with an ice pack for Santana and a platter of shots. "You up for a lemon drop shot Q?" Mercedes asked. "I made it really weak for you, almost no liquor at all."

"Really? Thanks Cedes." Quinn said with a smile.

"Here's your ice San." Brittany said. "I know you said you don't need it but please just humor me a little with it."

"Ummm, save it for the boys." Santana said quickly while jumping up.

"What why?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"Which one?" Quinn asked while accepting her shot from Mercedes.

Santana pointed to Ashton and Quinton rolling around fighting on the sand. "Take your pick Grey or Quinton." She said while running over to break up the fight.

"What the hell?" Quinn said while chasing behind Santana. "Puck!" She called out and motioned for him to come over.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**More Hawaiian fun next chapter...**

**Who will cave first San or Brit? Lol**

**Next chapter is already written and will be posted on Saturday with updates from my other 3 stories _A Dollar and A Dream, Unexpected Guest, and Our Love. _**


	28. You Win

**Super Saturday really did happen! Lol Yep I doubted myself but all 4 stories have been updated.**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**

* * *

"What's going on over here!" Santana yelled out as she pulled Ashton off of Quinton. Brittany grabbed Carter and picked him quickly as well.

"Someone talk now!" Quinn yelled as Quinton slowly stood up.

"Shit, his face." Mercedes said noticing the scratch across Quinton's jaw and his bust lip. "Here Q." She said while handing her the ice pack she grabbed for Santana earlier.

Puck came running over and took one look at Quinton' s face. "What just happened?"

"Grey sucker punched me!" Quinton said angrily as Quinn pressed the ice to his jaw.

"Cuz you're a sucker!" Carter yelled out while trying to get out Brittany grip.

"Carter!" Brittany warned.

"Someone better talk and talk now." Puck bellowed. "I'm not asking again."

"Noey what happened?" Santana asked finally since all the boys were now quiet.

Noelle looked over at her brother and sighed. "Quinton pushed Grey, so Grey pushed Quinton back, then Carter pushed Quinton. Quinton tried to push Carter back but Grey wouldn't let him. Then Carter kicked Quinton. Quinton tried to tackle Carter but Grey punched him in the jaw….then everything else was a blur."

"Carter go to the room now." Santana said calmly. "We will deal with you in a moment."

"I didn't do anything!" Carter yelled back.

"Go on Carter." Brittany said while setting him down. "We'll come talk to you in a few minutes.

"You need to control your child." Quinn said to Santana while rolling her eyes.

"It sounds like your son started it Q, don't start this shit." Santana snapped while sighing when she saw a black eye forming on Ashton. "Cedes can you grab some more ice please."

"Yeah, be right back." Mercedes replied. "Come on Zacky."

"Why did you push him Quinton?" Puck asked.

"He was touching on Noey's girl parts." Quinton replied angrily.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn's eyes widened as they quickly turned to stare at Ashton, Puck's face quickly turned to anger. "You did what?" Brittany shrieked.

"I didn't touch her girl parts!" Ashton yelled. "He's lying!"

"Lower your voice Grey." Santana quickly replied just as Mercedes came running back with the ice. Brittany took the ice pack and placed it on Ashton's face.

"Noelle, what happened and dammit I want the truth right now!" Puck yelled.

"W-we were playing in the water and all Grey did was pick up around the waist and spin me around, like we do all the time." Noelle started to explain. "Quinton freaked out and grabbed me out of his arms and said he couldn't touch me when I have on a bathing suit."

Puck yelled out loudly into his hands before taking a deep breath. "Did Grey touch your girl parts? Even on accident?"

"NO! I didn't!" Ashton said as angry tears clouded his eyes. Santana knew he was on the verge of tears and didn't want him to cry in front of Quinton.

"Why don't we talk to them separately and then meet for dinner?" She suggested.

Quinn locked eyes with Puck and nodded. "That's fine."

Santana and Brittany had Ashton and Carter sitting on the couch in their hut. "I don't want you fighting!" Brittany yelled breaking the silence finally as Santana held the ice to Ashton's eye. "We do not fight in this family!"

"He started it." Ashton stated. "He tried to push Carter so I punched him."

Santana sighed. "I'm glad you boys protect each other, I really am, I'm also proud of the both of you for standing up for yourselves, but that fight shouldn't have happened."

Brittany sat down on the table. "Carter, you shouldn't have kicked Quinton."

"He pushed Grey!" He said quickly.

"Carter didn't do anything wrong." Ashton said. "He shouldn't be in trouble."

Brittany sighed. "Carter keep the karate moves for karate class. Understood?"

Noah came running in the hut. "I saw Quinton's face! Did you win Grey?"

"Noah!" Santana said sternly while shaking her head.

"What?" Noah asked. "We don't lose fights, and if you did you would have to answer to me." He said directly to Ashton.

"I think I won." Ashton replied with a smile while fist bumping him.

Santana sighed. "Ashton did you touch Noelle inappropriately?"

"Whoa what?" Noah said quickly.

"I swear I didn't." Ashton stated. "I did not."

"Ok, we believe you." Brittany replied. "Go get washed up for dinner everyone."

After the three boys left the hut Brittany sat on the couch and leaned her head back. Santana crawled on her and straddled her to give her a hug. "You okay?" She asked while locking her hands behind Brittany's neck.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded while opening her eyes. "How's your head?" She then asked Santana while rubbing her back.

"It's ok." Santana said while leaning down and kissing Brittany. "I want you so bad right now Brit." She whispered in her ear.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and grabbed Santana's butt and began massaging it. "I want you too." She moaned out. "Are you caving?"

Santana sighed. "N-n-no." She stuttered out as Brittany grabbed her breast. She jumped up. "I'm going to shower for dinner." She said while running towards the stairs.

"Don't use all the cold water." Brittany yelled out after her while laughing. "Because I need some too." She added softly while closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

* * *

**8pm**

Everyone was seated outside at the table when Santana and Mercedes came out with a few platters of meat and set them on the table.

"Carter sit down correctly in the chair please." Santana stated.

"I want that one!" Mackenzie pointed out from her seat next to Hannah. "Can I have that one Aunt Hannah?"

"What are you pointing to sweetheart?" Hannah asked trying to follow their niece's point.

"She wants the barbeque chicken Hannah." Brittany smiled.

Hannah nodded. "You can absolutely have that Mack." Hannah said while grabbing the platter from Mercedes and placing a piece of chicken on Mackenzie's plate for her.

"I can make her plate in a second Hannah." Santana said while setting down a huge bowl with a garden salad in it.

"It's fine Santana, I got it." Hannah told her with a smile. "What else do you want Mackey?" Hannah asked her. She placed a small scoop of everything Mackenzie pointed to on her plate and then cut up her chicken for her before removing the knife from around her plate.

"Thanks!" Mackenzie said happily while beginning to eat.

"You're welcome." Hannah replied while kissing her on the top of the head.

"You're really good with her Hannah." Quinn said with a smile. "Baby in the future for you soon?"

Jackson coughed slightly and grabbed a lobster tail for himself. "I would love to have kids, but ummmm, I'm content with my niece and nephews right now." Hannah said quickly.

"Hmmmm, well you would make a great mother." Quinn told her.

"I would love more grandbabies." Mrs. Pierce added to the conversation. Brittany glanced at Santana who quickly diverted her eyes, not wanting to start that conversation with Brittany at the moment.

"I'll grab the last platter with the Hawaiian sauce on the chicken." Santana announced before running to the kitchen.

Mercedes followed her and grabbed the last of the side dishes and saw Santana quickly knocking back a shot of tequila. "You okay?"

"Brittany is killing me in that damn dress." Santana groaned out. "I'm going to cave Cedes, I can't take another cold shower, I think my body is immune to them now."

"You have less than 24 hours San." Mercedes laughed.

"Says the women who's been having sex this week." Santana laughed.

"Seriously, do you see how big her breasts look in that dress." Santana sighed out. "She's so perfect Cedes." Mercedes laughed. "Do you think they grew over night? They look so plump, like they are just waiting for me to..."

"Please." Mercedes held up her hand and laughed. "I don't think they grew over night. You are losing it girl."

"This is the longest day of my life." Santana said while lifting the tray and heading back outside.

When Santana went outside, she saw Brittany leaning over Carter and cutting up his chicken for him. Santana swallowed and shook her head to focus, but all she saw was Brittany's toned thighs under her short dress.

"San bring that platter this way." Puck said with a smile. "I love that Hawaiian sauce that Cedes makes."

Santana walked over with the platter, her eye still fixated on Brittany. "Do you want Brit's breast or thigh?" She asked slowly.

Mercedes, Hannah, and Quinn all looked up and laughed. Puck laughed loudly. "I would prefer Quinn's, but um thanks I guess." He said while winking at his wife.

Santana turned red when she saw Brittany laughing at her as well. She cleared her throat. "Whatever, here." She replied while throwing a piece of chicken on his plate.

"I want a Brittany's breast, they're good." Carter said with a smile.

Quinn spit out her water, Mercedes began to choke on her chicken, Santana dropped half the pan of chicken, and Brittany turned bright red.

Hannah had to excuse herself from the table because she was laughing so hard.

"I want one too!" Mackenzie said with a smile.

"You would know how good they are wouldn't you Mack Attack?" Puck laughed while winking at the little girl, quickly earning a slap on the back of the head and glare from Quinn.

"Carter!" Brittany said growing flustered.

"What?" He asked while looking up at his mother. "You make the best chicken."

Santana sighed in relief when Carter clarified what he meant.

"What's so funny?" Ashton asked. "I don't get it."

"You don't want to." Eli told him in disgust.

"You guys are gross." Noah said quickly.

Dinner was full of laughs and good natured teasing. Brittany noticed Santana hadn't touched her food, so she wrapped her arm around her and leaned over. "What's wrong? You've barely eaten."

Santana quickly stole a kiss. "Nothing's wrong."

"Not ready to eat?" Brittany asked her.

"I am, but not this chicken." Santana said with a smirk causing Brittany's breath to hitch. Santana laughed when she saw how flustered Brittany got. She then began to eat her dinner, as Brittany seemed to lose her appetite.

* * *

**1am**

Brittany was lying in bed unable to sleep so she stared at Santana. "Hey San, are you asleep?" She asked softly.

The Latina opened her eyes. "No, are you?"

"Ummm, apparently not if I asked you a question." Brittany laughed while sliding her hand up and down Santana's side.

Santana laughed. "You always were the genius out of the two of us." She leaned forward and hid her face in Brittany's neck. "What's wrong?"

"It's raining pretty hard outside, and did you hear the thunder?" Brittany asked.

Santana inhaled Brittany's scent and kissed her on the neck before scooting back and grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, at least it's raining tonight and not during the day tomorrow."

"Do you think we should go check on Mackey?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah we can." Santana replied while sitting up and getting out of bed. She put on a sweatshirt and handed one to Brit. "Turn the lamp on Brit." Santana asked.

Brittany flicked the switch but nothing happened. "I think the power is out."

"Fuck, yeah we better go check on her, hopefully she's still sleep." Santana said. "You think there are flashlights downstairs?"

"Yeah I saw some." Brittany nodded.

"Ok, here hold my hand." Santana said while extending her hand in the dark to grab Brittany's.

Brittany walked closely behind the Latina and would occasionally brush up against her butt as they made her way through the dark hut. "Look under the sink." Brittany suggested when they reached the kitchenette.

Santana bent down right in front of Brittany, causing Brittany to really notice just how little her shorts were. Brittany placed her hands on the Latina's hips and began rubbing there softly. Santana stood up slowly with the two flashlights and quickly turned around and kissed Brittany. "When we do have sex Brit, I'm going to explode." She panted out when the kiss broke.

Brittany kissed her once more and grabbed the flashlight out of her hand. They made their way to the main building and up the stairs to check on Mackenzie. "She's not in here Brit." Santana said while shining the flashlight around.

"She's probably with my mom, or maybe Hannah." Brittany replied. "I'll check my mom's room." Brittany quietly opened the door and saw Mackenzie fast asleep resting on Mrs. Pierce's chest. Santana stuck her head in and smiled when she saw the pair.

"Lets go back to bed." Santana said after they closed the door.

"I have something else in mind." Brittany said while running through the house and leaving quickly.

Santana tried to keep up with her wife but lost sight of her once they got outside. "Brit!" She called out while moving the flashlight around. "Come on, this isn't funny! I can't see you in the rain." Santana yelled out. She pulled the hood from the sweatshirt on her head and groaned while looking around. "Brit!"

Brittany suddenly ran past her wife and smacked her on the butt before disappearing in the darkness again.

"Are you naked?" Santana asked when she caught a glimpse of the blonde butt's with the flashlight. She then quickly closed her eyes when a bright light suddenly appeared. "Shit you are naked." Santana stuttered out as her eyes focused and Brittany pointed her flashlight to her own body.

Brittany walked closer to her. "Let's skinny dip."

"We are not getting in the water while it's raining like this Brit." Santana said while shaking her head as her eyes scanned Brittany naked form up and down. Brittany noticed Santana staring at her and did a hand stand.

"B-brit." Santana laughed. "Let's go back to bed."

Brittany sauntered closer and lifted Santana's sweatshirt off and kissed her. "Skinny dip with me, we can go just by the shore." She added while lifting the latina's tank top off and smiling at her breasts. She kissed between them softly and quickly.

"W-w-w-we are going to get sick out here Brit." Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and leaning up to kiss her. Brittany ducked her head and pulled down Santana' shorts. She then smacked her on the butt.

"You're it!" She yelled out before she took off running.

"What the hell?" Santana laughed. She tried to run but tripped over her shorts being bunched at her feet. "She's so lucky I love her." She grumbled out. She kicked off her shorts and took off running with her flashlight to find her wife.

"Over here!" Brittany said while shaking her flashlight around. Santana looked over and saw her at the shore of the water. She ran over to her and was pulled into a big hug instantly.

"You are crazy!" Santana screamed out as the rain picked up and began to fall harder.

"Crazy for you." Brittany said with a smile while hugging Santana tighter and kissing her. Brittany got carried away and attempted to deepen the kiss but Santana broke the kiss and smacked her back on the butt and took off running.

"You're it now!" Santana screamed out while running back to the shore.

Brittany smiled and chased after her wife, who kept running straight to the hut. Brittany ran in and quickly picked Santana up and laid her on the couch and began tickling her. She stopped and locked eyes with Santana who stared back at her lovingly. "Are you caving?" Santana whispered out while cupping Brittany's cheek.

Brittany shook her head. "Are you?"

Santana shook her head back. "Let's uh, take a hot shower and warm up and go to sleep. We can grab our clothes tomorrow." Santana said while sliding from under Brittany and running upstairs.

After taking a long hot shower together, which consisted of them staring at each other's bodies and asking the other one to cave, they were finally in bed. "You sure you can handle sleeping naked with me?" Brittany teased.

Santana laughed. "The real question is can you handle all this?" She asked while motioning up and down her body.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Night baby." She then turned around quickly and sighed.

Santana quickly covered her face with her arms and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up and rolled over expecting a good morning kiss from her wife but didn't see her in bed. She assumed Santana went for a morning run so she got dressed and headed downstairs but fell over laughing at the sight she saw on the couch.

Santana was still naked, curled in the fetal position, an ice pack between her legs, and a picture of Brittany pulled up on her ipad. Brittany leaned over and stroked her wife's hair. "Wake up San, the limo bus will be here soon."

Santana stirred and woke up, she saw Brittany and quickly threw the ice pack. "H-hey Brit."

"I already saw the ice pack baby, you are free to cave whenever you want." She smirked. "I'll meet you in the main building." She laughed as she left the hut.

* * *

**1pm**

The group just left a tourist tour of different landmarks and historical sites in the city and were now headed to a private dolphin show that Mercedes booked, Brittany and Santana were seated in the back of the bus with Mackenzie bouncing excited in Brittany's lap while looking out the window.

"Do they bite" She turned and asked her mother.

"Who?" Santana asked her.

"The dolphins?" Mackenzie asked.

"They won't bite sweetheart, they are just going to do some tricks for us, and they we get to feed them fish afterwards." Santana assured her.

"Can we ride them?" Noelle asked while turning around.

"Cedes, is that in the package?" Santana asked towards the front of the bus.

"What?" Mercedes yelled back.

"Can the kids ride the dolphins?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah I got that too." Mercedes nodded.

"Cool." Noelle said excitedly while turning around and smiling at Ashton who was sitting next to her. Quinton looked over at two and sighed.

After a long talk this morning it was revealed that Quinton felt a little betrayed by Ashton, that he would rather spend time with his sister than with him. Puck had the boys apologize and everything seemed to fine for the moment at least.

After the dolphin show the families were invited to come down and feed the fish. Mackenzie was the first to run quickly to the pool.

"Mackenzie!" Santana called out. "Stop right there and wait for me or momma." The Latina told her while climbing down the bleachers.

Brittany jogged and caught up to her daughter and picked her up right away kissing her on the check. "Ready to feed the dolphins?" She asked her.

"They get fish." Mackenzie replied.

"That's right sweetheart." Brittany responded.

The families all broke into groups with a 2 dolphins a trainer in different parts of the huge pool for swim lessons with the dolphins and for another more private show. Noah didn't want to ride a dolphin so he recorded everyone getting in the pool. Carter and Ashton quickly accepted the invitation. Santana pulled out her camera and recorded the entire thing for thing. She then recorded Mackenzie as she rode the dolphin with Brittany. Brittany then jumped out of the water so she could record Santana riding the dolphin with Mackenzie.

After everyone had their turn riding the dolphins, they feed them a few fish before the trainers announced it was time for the final show. The families all gathered back together. Brittany leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear. "You looked so sexy riding that dolphin, I can't wait until you ride me."

Santana smiled and blushed. She was about to respond when her phone rang. "Shit, I gotta take this Brit, be right back." She stood up and left the group so she didn't disturb anyone.

Brittany noticed Santana was gone for 20 minutes and went to go find her. As she was leaving the gates she saw Santana running back towards her. "Sorry Brit, I didn't think the call would take that long."

Brittany didn't respond she instead just grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled her to the bus. She reached in her purse and handed the bus driver something while whispering in his ear.

"Brit, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

Brittany pulled the door close behind the driver as he left and locked it she then pulled Santana into a searing kiss. "I need you, and I need you now." She breathed out while walking her back to their seat in the back of the bus.

"Brit…." Santana moaned out as Brittany leaned her down on the seat.

Brittany quickly pulled down her bikini bottoms and began rocking against Santana's thigh while hungrily kissing her. "San strip please baby." She moaned out while trying to take off the Latina's bikini top.

Santana grabbed Brittany's breast and squeezed them while trying to lean up and kiss them but Brittany pushed her back down as she leaned on her and began rocking quicker on her. "Sanny…..you feel so good." Brittany cried out. "I missed you. I missed your body." She moaned while kissing her wife again.

Brittany turned bright red as she got closer. "I'm close San…..I'm close."

"Come baby, you're beyond red right now." Santana told her while hugging her tightly.

Brittany rocked one last time and screamed out as she came hard on Santana's leg and shook violently. Santana kissed her soft and slow to help bring her down. Brittany then collapsed on her panting before flipping them over. "Sit on my face San, your turn." Brittany said huskily while pulling down Santana's bikini bottoms. "I need to taste you, now!"

"Whoa...aggressive Brit is so fuckin sexy." Santana smiled.

She hovered over Brittany's face and lowered herself down instantly screaming in pleasure when Brittany quickly began licking and slurping on her core. "God Brit!" She screamed out while grabbing on the seat next to her to brace herself. Within a matter of minutes Santana tightened around Brittany's tongue and exploded into the blonde's mouth.

Brittany quickly sat up and hugged Santana tightly as the Latina straddled her. "I love you so much." She whispered while adjusting their legs to scissor her. Brittany began rocking quickly into her wife while sloppily kissing her. She grabbed Santana's butt and pulled her closer. She felt Santana's body tense as the Latina shook and climax almost immediately.

"Sorry Brit." Santana panted out while hiding her face in Brittany's neck. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm coming too." Brittany groaned out as she pulled Santana into a bone-crushing hug and muffled her scream by biting her on the shoulder, leaving a huge red bite mark.

They sat in each other's arms attempting to catch their breath when Santana first spoke up. "That was so fuckin sexy Brit." She laughed out.

Brittany lifted her head and cupped Santana's face. "You win baby." She winked before leaning back and pulling Santana into a sensual kiss while running her hands over her wife's body. "I can't resist you." Brittany mumbled against her lips.

Santana was about to suggest another quick round when they heard knocking on the door to the bus. "Open up!"

"Shit." Santana said while jumping off of Brittany and looking for her bikini bottoms. "Where are my bottoms?"

Brittany jumped up and looked for her own bikini bottoms. "I found mine!" She said happily.

"Great, but where are mine Brit?" Santana asked quickly while crawling over the floor and looking under the seats. She then looked over at her wife. "Brit those are mine, give them here."

Brittany shook her head. "Then I'll be ass out." She laughed "Like you." She teased while smacking her wife on the butt.

Santana smirked. "Cute but not funny baby. Help me find yours."

"Open the door Satan! I know you are in there." Quinn yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom, give me a minute." Santana called out.

"There's no bathroom on here San." Brittany laughed.

"Shit? Really?" Santana said while standing up and looking towards the back of the bus. "I guess there isn't'." She said with a shrug.

"There's no bathroom on there!" Mercedes yelled out. "Open the door, we're ready to go."

"Found them!" Brittany yelled out while holding her bikini bottoms in the air.

"Good, take mine off and put yours on." Santana said.

Brittany tossed hers at the Latina. "Just put mine on."

"They don't match Brit." Santana said while tossing them back.

"That's your main concern right now?" Brittany laughed. "Get dressed." She replied while running to unlock the door.

Santana gave her the thumbs up when Brittany looked back at her. Brittany opened the door and went back to sit next to Santana in their seats.

Mercedes ran on the bus and instantly rolled her eyes. She then walked back to the pair. "It smells like sex on here!" She whispered harshly. Quinn ran back and laughed as well.

"The bus has tinted windows but it isn't sound proof, you two know that right." Quinn laughed. "Who caved first?"

Brittany was about to admit she did when Santana quickly raised her hand. "I did. Brit is right, she can hold out longer than me." Santana then turned her head to kiss her. "I can't resist my wife," She shrugged.

"Nice love bite." Quinn laughed while pointing to Santana's shoulder before going to take her seat as the kids were starting to board the bus.

"Why did you lie San?" Brittany asked when Merecedes walked away.

"I don't want you getting teased by the peanut gallery, and I was going to cave, you just beat me to it." Santana smiled.

Carter ran back to his mothers with a big smile. "The dolphin did like a gazillion flips in the air!" He said excitedly.

"Whoa…he did?" Santana said with a smile. "Did you take pictures for me?"

Carter nodded and ran to get the camera from Noah. He then quickly climbed in Santana's lap to show her. Santana hugged him while he excitedly showed her the pictures and described what was happening in each one.

* * *

**8pm**

After a long day of doing touristy attractions the group was gathered around the table as the waistaff served them. Santana called in an order on the way back from the shopping center so food would be ready for them after everyone showered and cleaned up.

Santana suddenly got up from the table. "I don't feel well. I'm going to skip dinner and lay down."

Brittany glanced over at her wife. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just feel weird." Santana replied. "I'll see you in a little bit." She stated while kissing Brittany on the temple and heading towards her hut.

"She ok?" Quinn asked.

"She's been quiet since we left the mall, she didn't even let me get dressed in our hut, I had to get dressed in the girls room." Brittany said. "I'm going to check on her to be sure."

"Go ahead sweetheart, I will make sure Carter and Mackenzie eat." Mrs. Pierce told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Brittany said while standing up from the table.

She went to the hut and noticed the door was slightly open. She looked down and noticed a red rose tied around the handle. She pulled the flower out and opened the door. She instantly gasped as tears clouded her eyes.

Santana was sitting on a stool surrounded by balloons and different color long stem roses. Santana leaned down and pressed play on her ipod starting an intstrumetnal track. She stood up and walked over to Brittany and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She then began to sing softly into Brittany's ear while swaying with her.

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

"I love you so much Brit." Santana said while kissing her on the lips. She then began to sing again.

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

"You are beautiful Brit." She added as tears clouded her own eyes. She kissed Brittany's tears away slowly before she started singing again.

_You are so beautiful_

_To me_

_Can't you see_

_You're everything I hope for_

_You're every, everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Brit, inside and out baby." Santana said before kissing her softly again.

"What is all of this?" Brittany asked.

"This is the start of your romantic night. This is a preview to the romantic spa weekend we will be having in Paris, Rome, and London." Santana said while leading Brittany over to a small table. She pulled out the chair for her. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Brittany nodded quickly and sat down. Santana pushed her chair in slowly while kissing her on the neck. She then removed the top off of the plate in front of Brittany revealing a steak and lobster dinner. "Tonight Im going to cater to your every beck and call Brit."

"I lost." Brittany said as Santana sat down next to her at the table. "I caved first. I owe you a Porsche."

Santana smiled and handed Brittany a piece of paper. Britany frowned but accepted it. "Hand me the piece of paper back." Santana said with a smile. Brittany shrugged and handed her the paper back.

"You just gave me the Porsche." Santana smiled while opening the paper and showing Brittany the paper said the word PORSCHE. "I don't care about the car Brit. I want to pamper tonight baby. Can I?" Santana asked while cupping Brittany's face and kissing her softly. "Let me take care of you tonight."

"Ok." Brittany whispered out.

"First let's start with dinner." Santana grabbed her hand as they ate together and talked about how cute the kids looked on the dolphins and doing all the other activities they did that day. When they were done Santana stood up and pulled out Brittany's chair.

"Let's go upstairs." She said with a smile while grabbing Brittany's hand. Brittany nodded and followed the Latina up the stairs, which were covered in rose petals. Santana led her to the bathroom and slowly unzipped Brittany's dress. "First, I'm going to give you a bath." Santana stated while motioning to the bathtub that was full of bubbles and rose petals. There was a bowl of strawberries and whip cream next to a bottle of champagne on the floor as well.

As she undressed Brittany she kissed down her body to her feet and back up her body capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "Get in baby."

"Are you getting in with me?" Brittany asked as she sat down.

Santana shook her head. "I told you, I'm just taking care of you baby." The Latina leaned down and kissed Brittany before pouring her a glass of champagne and handing it to Brittany.

She then dipped a strawberry in the whip cream and held it up to Brittany's mouth. Brittany slowly bit the strawberry and moaned at how good it was. "San…baby this is amazing."

Santana smiled and began to run the warm towel over her wife's body. "Do you mind if I sing to you again?"

"I never mind if you sing San." Brittany said while taking a sip of her champagne.

Santana smiled and held up the rest of the strawberry to her mouth, she shuddered as Brittany took her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Santana lifted Brittany's leg and kissed it before washing it gently.

_I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here_

_That's The Least I Can Do,_

_Let Me Cater To You_

_Through The Good_

_The Bad_

_The Ups And The Downs_

_I'll Still Be Here For You_

_Let Me Cater To You_

_Cause You're Beautiful_

_I Love The Way You Are_

_Fulfill Your Every Desire_

_Your Wish Is My Command_

_I Want To Cater To You Brit_

_Your Heart_

_So Pure Your Love Shines Through_

_The Darkness We'll Get Through_

_So Much Of Me Is You_

_I Want To Cater To You Brit_

After Santana washed Brittany nice and slow she helped her out of the tub and had her lay on the bed. "Now it's time for a massage Brit." Santana said with a smile.

She pulled out a bottle of massage oil and first and began massaging Brittany's feet slowly in between placing soft kisses on them. She then began to sing again.

_Girl, you know I love you_

_No matter what you do_

_And I hope you understand me_

_Every word I say is true, 'cause I love you'_

Santana then began massaging up her legs kissing them softly as well.

_I, I, I love you, baby_

_With all my heart and soul, oh, oh, oh_

_I love you_

_I need you_

_I want you_

_I need you_

Santana moved over to Brittany arms and massaged them down to her fingertips, before kissing her finger. "I love you so much baby."

_Oh, oh, oh, your love makes me grow stronger_

_It keeps goin' on, oh, baby, I'm glad I found you_

_I just love to be around you, oh, baby_

_You've been so good to me, oh, baby, oh, oh, oh_

She then poured the oil over her stomach and rubbed her abs and glided her hands up to her breasts and massaged them smiling at how Brittany squirmed and moaned softly.

"This feels amazing San." Brittany said as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Turn over baby, so I can get your back." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany nodded and turned over. Santana instantly began to massage her back while placing soft kisses.

_I won't ever leave you, baby, I won't ever grieve you, baby_

_I'm gonna love you, oh, oh, oh, baby_

_I'm glad, I'm glad, baby_

_Oh, oh, yeah, baby, oh, oh, oh_

Once Santana finished massaging Brittany from head to toe she turned her wife back over. "Can I please you now Brit?" She asked while laying next to Brittany and kissing her softly. "I want to take you to ecstasy and beyond right now Brit."

Brittany quickly leaned over and kissed Santana deeply pulling her as close as she could. Santana smiled and sat up. She began kissing a slow trail down Brittany's body, nipping at her collarbone and sucking on each off her breasts.

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you, oh_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you_

She sang once more before spreading Brittany's legs open and slowly licking her. "You taste so good Brit." Santana moaned out while rubbing Brittany's thighs.

"God San!" Brittany yelled as Santana started a slow but steady rhythm of alternating between licking Brittany and sucking on her clit. "Mmmmmmmmm, this is so good baby." She moaned into Brittany. Brittany bucked her hips forward and moaned loud.

"Sannnnnn." Brittany panted out. "Fuck! I'm close!" Brittany screamed out as her thighs tightened around Santana's head. "San!" She screamed out as the Latina sucked on her clit and sent her over the edge.

Santana licked her slowly to bring her down. "That's just the beginning Brit." Santana said while wiping her mouth. She sat up and went to the luggage and pulled out a strap on and put it on. She took her dress off and laid down next to Brittany immediately kissing her softly.

She rolled back on Brittany and slowly slid into inside of her, giving her time to adjust. "Let me know when you're ready Brit."

"Keep going." Brittany moaned out while kissing Santana and grabbing her breasts. She sat up slowly and peppered kisses on the Latinas chest. "Deeper San."

Santana nodded and picked up a steady pace of thrusting slow and deep into her wife. "Deeper San. Brittany moaned out while pulling Santana to lay flush on her so she could kiss her. Santana picked up the rhythm and began pumping faster in to Brittany.

"You are so beautiful Brit." She whispered while kissing her. Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's sweaty back and wrapped her legs around her waist bringing her closer.

"Fuck Brit!" Santana screamed out as her face began to tense. "God….Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Santana screamed out.

"Come San." Brittany whispered while kissing her on the neck.

"Not until you come first baby." Santana panted out as her body started to slow done from her trying to contain her orgasm. Brittany quickly flipped them over so she was on top and began to ride the dildo.

"Shit!" Santana screamed out as Brittany bounced up and down quickly causing the piece inside of her to press on her clit. She reached up and grabbed Brittany's breasts and played with her nipples.

"I'm close San!" Brittany screamed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Brittany screamed out just as Santana rocked up into her one last time and sent her over the edge. Once Santana knew Brittany crashed she allowed herself to release as well. Brittany rocked slowly as she collapsed on Santana to bring them both down. She then rolled on the side of the Latina and kissed her.

"Tonight was amazing." Brittany said with a smile while running her hands over Santana's body while the Latina tried to even out her breathing. "I still owe you a prize San, fair is fair, I lost, I caved first."

"Waking up to you every morning, and getting to tell the world you are my wife is prize enough. Brit." Santana said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed Brittany softly. "I brought 3 different strap ons, you ready for another round?" She asked Brittany while rolling on top of her.

* * *

**Hot sexy times in Hawaii...**

**One more chapter in Hawaii and were are back to LA. ****Lol**

**Thoughts?**


	29. Hollywood Living - Q&A

A few people have noted they haven't been getting the notifications from the story...I have no idea why...ummmm check your spam/junk folder I guess.

* * *

To answer some questions/comments that GUEST reviewers keep writing in and some PMs Ive recieved

**NO** Carter will not run away

**NO** the boys are not jealous of Mackenzie for any reason

**NO** none of the kids in the story from any family are or will be homosexual

**YES** Mackenzie will continue to be in every chapter...she is only 3 years old, so its natural for her to typically be where Brittany or Santana are until she starts school

**YES** Noah will get another girlfriend

**YES** Brittany and Santana will talk about having a baby, and **YES** I have made a decision as to whether they will have the baby or not.

**YES** the wedding renewal ceremony and honeymoon will be written out

**NO** Ashton will not have sex with Noelle. Lol (Geez people they are 9 and 10 years old)

**YES** someone in the story will absolutely have a baby - in regards to people asking will Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Hannah, Quinn, or Rachel have a baby

**NO** Rachel and Quinn will not hook up again

**YES** there will be more flashbacks - what do you want flashbacks of? Let me know

**YES** the issue of Santana being super clingy to Brittany will be addressed

**NO** Mr. Pierce will not be forgotten about since he passed away

**YES** Santana is very involved with her outreach center for women, there is chapter about that coming up

**NO** Hannah and Jackson are not married or engaged (I know I wrote they might be at the end of FF in the storyline for this story but I changed my mind)

**NO** Brittany and Santana will never have a physical altercation with one another in this story

**YES** Karly will come back into the story

**YES** I have made a decision on whether Santana's grandmother's will contact her again

**NO** I dont update based on the number of reviews I get on a previous chapter, I would never demand reviews in exchange for a new update. Lol

* * *

I think that's everything...if I missed something or you have another question/comment. Let me know and I will answer it with the new update on Wednesday or you can PM me and ask me.

* * *

Also I'm glad so many of you read, review, and enjoy my other 3 Brittana stories, it's always cool to see the same people review and other stories since they are all so different. :)

My favorite story to write at the moment is **A Dollar and A Dream** - so more updates on that story this week - check it out if you haven't already or want a break from angst and drama. Lol


	30. Fireworks

**This is the last chapter in Hawaii...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**8am**

After making love into the wee hours of the morning Santana and Brittany were in a blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Santana was resting on Brittany's chest with her am draped across the blonde's thigh, while Brittany held Santana tightly, one arm around her waist and the other resting on her butt. Brittany's alarm went off on her phone waking Santana up first. The Latina stirred and groaned softly before leaving the warmth and comfort of Brittany's body to turn the alarm off. She quickly laid back down on Brittany and wiggled to get comfortable.

"Why do you have an alarm set Brit?" She rasped out while closing her eyes again.

Brittany exhaled softly. "We are taking my mom to breakfast to talk to her about moving to LA, remember?" She responded while rubbing Santana's back.

"Just you and Hannah are going right?" Santana whispered out. "Do you want me to go too?" Santana asked as she turned her head to look at her wife.

"Are you still okay with my mom moving in with us if she wants to?" Brittany asked while stroking the Latina's hair.

Santana moved to lie next to Brittany; she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and leaned forward kissing her slowly. "Of course baby." Santana reassured her. "Whatever your mom is comfortable with, and you and Hannah agree on is fine with me Brit. If your mom wants to live with us, then we will move Mackey to the guestroom so your mom can have a room with a bathroom connected. If she wants the condo, I will make some calls and have it ready in a few weeks tops. If she wants a house or a new condo, then we'll have Quinn find the best one for her and we'll buy it. " Santana looked deep in Brittany's eyes. "Whatever you decide, I'm behind you 1000% percent baby."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you San." Brittany pulled the Latina closer and captured her lips quickly deepening the kiss. "Thank you for supporting me on this."

"She's my mom too baby." Santana told. "We're family Brit, we are all in this together ok?" Santana said while kissing her again. "I love you so much Brit." Santana mumbled against her lips. "So so much." Brittany deepened the kiss and rolled on the Latina.

"I love you too San." Brittany kissed all over her face before ending on her lips. "Thank you for last night."

Santana ran her hands slowly from Brittany's neck down her back to her butt and back up to her neck again. "I love pampering you and catering to you, you know that baby. It was my pleasure."

"So you really planned the spa weekend overseas baby?" Brittany asked as she rested her elbows on either side of Santana.

Santana nodded with a big smile. "You are going to have an amazing time Brit, I chartered a private plane and everything. The first night we did the challenge, I knew I wanted to take you on that trip so I got up in the middle of the night and called Emily to have her research everything, she found the best spas in each city, I made some calls, and boom, your spa weekend is booked and ready for you."

Brittany pouted slightly. "Aren't you coming too?"

"Of course." Santana nodded. "But the weekend is for you, you need it more."

"You haven't had any panic attacks in a while, you've been controlling your temper and staying calm." Brittany noted. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Santana hugged her tightly before kissing her. "How's your knee?"

"It's ok, a little stiff but no serious pain." Brittany told her.

"Are you nervous about getting the shot?" Santana asked.

"A little." Brittany said truthfully. "Are you finally ok with it?"

Santana closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yeah I am. I want you happy, and if you getting this shot so you can keep dancing and teaching makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. I'm going to work on your knee when you get back ok? I don't want it getting too stiff down here."

Brittany nodded and glanced over at the clock. "I better start getting dressed." Brittany pecked Santana one last time and slid out of bed heading towards the bathroom. Santana quickly got out of bed as well and followed her wife.

Brittany tried to close the shower door but Santana grabbed it and slipped in with her. "Mind if I join you?" Santana asked while pinning Brittany to the shower wall and kissing down her body.

After making love in the shower, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed. "I need to borrow Hannah's ipad charger, I must have forgot mine." Santana said while slipping on her sandals. "I'll walk over with you."

They walked hand in hand to Hannah and Jackson's hut. Brittany knocked on the hut but got no answer. So she knocked a little louder.

"Someone's at the door Uncle Jacky!" Mackenzie screamed out. "I'll get it."

"Is that Mackey?" Santana asked while looking at Brittany and opening the door.

"I'll get it Mackenzie, you know you can't open the door." Jackson said while running to the door and picking her up just as Santana walked in.

"Mommies!" Mackenzie screeched.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" Brittany asked while kissing her on the cheek.

"I had a sleepover with Aunt Hannah and Uncle Jacky!" She said happily. Santana quickly raised her eyebrow at Jackson.

"Umm, Mackenzie slept cuddled with Hannah and I was on the far other side of the bed. Hannah was in the middle the entire night holding Mackenzie tightly. I slept facing the other way. I'm sorry." Jackson rambled out.

Santana looked Jackson up and down and nodded. "It's fine Jackson, relax." Brittany replied while grabbing his arm to relax him, while smiling at Mackenzie resting her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"How did you sleep mija?" Santana asked while kissing Mackenzie on the cheek and rubbing her back.

"Uncle Jacky made shadow puppets on the wall." She said with a big smile.

Santana laughed. "So cool." Santana looked around. "Do you guys have an ipad charger with you?"

"Yeah, you can use mine, it's on the table." Jackson said while nodding towards the table.

"Aunt Hannah was icky today." Mackenzie then stated.

Santana grabbed the charger. "What's going on Jackson?"

"She cried and she spit stuff out." Mackenzie added.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked while running upstairs to find her sister. "Han?"

Santana quickly ran upstairs as well. "Hannah what's wrong?" When Santana reached the room she saw Hannah running to the bathroom with Brittany holding a towel to her mouth. "Brit?" Santana said shakily.

"She's throwing up." Brittany said from the bathroom. "Can you get a bottle of water San?"

Santana nodded. "Jackson bring a bottle of water and turn on the TV downstairs for Mack, keep her down there." Santana then grabbed a towel and wet it with cold water and leaned down on the side of Hannah and dabbed her neck. "What's wrong Hannah? Something you ate last night?"

Jackson came upstairs with the water and handed it to Santana, who opened it and handed it to Brittany. "Drink a little Han." Brittany said softly while rubbing her sisters back.

"Has she been sick all night Jack?" Brittany asked.

Hannah reached up and flushed the toilet and leaned back in Brittany's arms breathing heavily. Brittany grabbed the towel from Santana and wiped her mouth and folded it up before dabbing her forehead. "You ok?"

"Jackson and I…" Hannah started before leaning forward and throwing up again.

Santana quickly stood up and glared at Jackson. "What did you do to her?" She asked slowly.

Hannah coughed and flushed the toilet after vomiting once again. "I feel your glare on him over here San." Hannah laughed softly. "Brit, call your wife off please." She added.

"Baby…" Brittany started.

"Not until I know what's going on." Santana said while walking straight in Jackson face, well his chest since he was 6'8".

"Tia Sanny chill." Hannah said with a smile.

Santana quickly turned her head. "What did you call me?"

"Aunt Brit and Tia Sanny." Hannah said with a smile while leaning back into Brittany and placing her hands on her stomach. "Your niece or nephew wants you to chill."

"Oh my God!" Santana screamed out while jumping up and down, as Brittany's eyes widened.

Brittany rested her hands on her sisters. "I'm going to be an aunt?" She asked softly as tears clouded her eyes.

Hannah nodded. "In about 5 more months."

Santana turned and punched Jackson in the arm before pointing her finger up in his face. "You make sure to treat her like a fuckin queen until that beautiful baby pops out and continue to even moreso after that, you answer her every beck and call. If you don't, she will tell me, and I'll be at the house before you can blink. Understood?"

Jackson swallowed and nodded knowing Santana wasn't joking. Hannah called the Latina one night crying after an argument they had and before he knew it Santana was at that the front door with Noah and a baseball bat ready to attack him.

"I promise I will Santana, I'm so in love with the baby already." He said while staring lovingly at his girlfriend. "I love Hannah more than anything, and that fact that she is having our baby is unbelievable." He said with a huge smile as Hannah blew him a kiss.

"Good." Santana then pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you both." She said with a smile finally. "You'll be a great dad Jackson."

Brittany sat speechless still with her hands on Hannah's stomach. "How long have you known?" She finally asked.

"We found out when you were in New York, we had just had another appointment before we came to Hawaii, that was my first ultrasound." Hannah said happily. "The baby is due around Christmas."

"Does mom know?" Brittany asked while helping Hannah stand up.

"Not yet. I was going to tell her this morning at breakfast." Hannah said with a smile.

"You've been sick this whole week haven't you?" Santana asked realizing they hadn't seen much of the pair. "That's why you haven't been at breakfast, and you missed the dolphin show. And you had on that t-shirt over your bikini."

"She hasn't been drinking either, I've noticed you pouring out the shots Mercedes gave you." Brittany smiled.

"We wanted to wait until today to announce it after dinner and luau." Hannah said with a smile.

"Do you want to lay back down for a few minutes babe?" Jackson asked.

Hannah nodded as she went and laid back down on the bed. Santana wet another towel and rested it on her forehead. She then smiled as Jackson laid in bed next to her and ran his hand gently over her stomach while kissing her on the temple.

"So cute." Brittany said with a big smile. "I'll have mom meet us here for breakfast."

"I'll start cooking for everyone." Santana said. "Congratulations again guys. I can't wait to hold and love my new niece or nephew." She said while kissing Hannah on the cheek. She then grabbed Jackson's hand and squeezed it. "Keep in mind she has 3 nephews that will kick your ass if they need to."

"Santana!" Hannah laughed out.

"I'm definitely scared of Carter the most." Jackson laughed.

"You should be." Santana winked before leaving the room and going downstairs.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so proud of you Han, and you know dad would be too." She sniffled as Hannah reached up and wiped her sisters tears. "I hope I'm a fraction of the mother you are Brit."

"You'll be a great mom Hannah, you are so good with Mackey, patient with Carter, you're like perfectly in sync with Ashton, and Noah calls you his best friend and his aunt. You will both be great parents." Brittany said with a smile. She then leaned down and kissed Hannah's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you, you have no idea." She whispered before standing up. "I'll call you before I bring mom over."

Brittany walked happily to the main building and joined Santana in the kitchen as she started to prepare breakfast for the group.

* * *

"Morning ladies." Quinn said with a big smile. "You feeling better San?"

Santana turned and nodded. "Yeah I am, thanks. You feel like helping us make breakfast?"

Quinn went to the sink and washed her hands. "Of course, I'll start with the hash browns and eggs."

"Everything is set for the luau tonight ladies." Mercedes said while coming in the kitchen and greeting each of the women with a hug.

"Do you want any money to help pay for that?" Brittany asked while making batter for pancakes.

"Absolutely not, we all split the cost of the trip." Mercedes said as Santana handed her a cup of coffee. "You and San paid for the plane tickets, Q and Puck paid for the resort, and Zack and I paid for the all food and activities."

"Are you sure Cedes?" Santana asked while kissing Brittany on the neck and handing her a cup of coffee as well, as she rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"Thank you baby." Brittany replied before kissing Santana quickly.

"I see you two are back to be super lovey dovey." Mercedes laughed.

Brittany turned and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "Yeah we are." She whispered while looking deep in Santana's eyes and kissing her.

"Glad to see you all over each other again." Mercedes laughed. "So what can I do to help?"

"Well since those 2 forgot about the pancakes, you can take over those." Quinn laughed looked at her friends who were whispering to one another and exchanging sweet innocent kisses.

"I'll make some salmon." Santana announced after kissing Brittany one last time and breaking their embrace.

The four worked in the kitchen laughing and talking while preparing platters of food. Santana was seasoning steak to grill and cut up when Mackenzie came running in and latched onto Santana's leg.

"What's up Mack?" She asked glancing down at her daughter.

"I wanna help." Mackenzie replied while looking up with her big blue eyes.

"You can help me with the fruit Mackey." Hannah said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hannah, you should be laying down." Brittany said quickly.

"I'm fine Brit." Hannah said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she put 4 trays of rolls in the oven.

"Nothing, she's fine." Santana said quickly while winking at Hannah, who smiled back and mouthed thank you.

"Come on Mack, let's make the fruit into shapes with the cookie cutters and melon baller." Hannah said while picking up Mackenzie and setting her at the counter.

She then cut a few cantaloupes, pineapples, and a watermelon into flat square pieces and handed Mackenzie the small cookie cutters she found in the drawer. "Ok, press down nice and hard sweetheart." Hannah said while demonstrating. "Just like this."

"Ok Aunt Hannah." Mackenzie said while picking up a star cookie cutter and pressing into in the watermelon, squealing in excitement when she picked up the finished shape.

"Good job Mackey!" Hannah praised her while giving her a high five.

Brittany glanced over and wiped her eyes. "She's going to be a great mom." She whispered to Santana.

Santana looked at the pair and nodded. "Well, she's already a great aunt, so I don't put it past her."

Jackson walked outside and saw Noah throwing a football to Ashton and Carter.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Noah.

Noah looked up at him. "Sure." He shrugged. "Carter, watch how you grip the ball ok? You are twisting your body a lot." He then tossed the ball to Ashton. "I'll be back."

"What's up Jackson?" Noah asked.

"Ummm, take a quick walk with me." Jackson asked nervously.

The pair walked in silence before Noah finally spoke up. "You're cool and all Jack but I don't want to have this silent beach stroll with you." He laughed. "What's going on man?"

Jackson stopped and pulled a box out of his pocket. "You are the man of the family now." Noah nodded. "I want to ask your permission to ask Hannah to marry me."

Noah's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Jackson opened the box showcasing a 4ct princess cut diamond ring. "I love Hannah more than anything, I bought the ring a while back and wanted to propose a few weeks ago, but then Mr. Pierce died and I didn't get a chance to ask him for his permission."

Noah smiled and extended his hand. "You have my blessing."

Jackson grabbed Noah hand and shook it firmly. Noah then squeezed his hand tightly. "If you hurt her, or cheat on her, or do anything to make her cry, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Jackson laughed. "Understood my man." He then smiled. "Santana couldn't deny you if she ever wanted to."

"So when's the proposal?" Noah asked.

"Tonight after the luau right as the fireworks start, I was hoping you could hook me up with a song to sing to her before I propose." Jackson asked.

Noah thought then rubbed his hands together. "I have the perfect song."

* * *

"Breakfast was awesome ladies." Zack said while patting his stomach. "Who made the salmon?"

"I did." Santana said with a smile. "I tried some new mix of seasoning, did you like it?"

"I loved it San." Zack replied with a big smile while wrapping his arm around Mercedes. "I know you made the pancakes baby, they were great too." He added while leaning over and kissing her softly.

"My mom's the best cook ever!" Carter said with a mouth full of syrup. Hannah laughed and leaned over and wiped his mouth.

"Which mom?" Puck asked.

"Don't answer that Carter." Quinn said quickly while elbowing Puck.

"He can answer the question." Santana said with raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her mimosa.

"You don't need to answer that baby." Brittany said while wiping Mackenzie's mouth and looking at Santana.

"I'm the far superior cook at the table, well aside from you Mama P." Santana said with a shrug.

"You are the not the best cook San, not everything you make is great." Mercedes laughed.

"Says who?!" Santana exclaimed.

"Says my taste buds." Mercedes laughed. "Sometimes you over do it with the spice, not everything needs to be spicy."

Quinn laughed. "She has a point there."

"Not everything I make is spicy." Santana said defensively. "My babies love my cooking, so I don't care what you losers think."

Brittany shook her head and laughed. "San, you do have a tendency to make random dishes spicy."

"Brit!" Santana said quickly.

"Like the spicy mac n cheese we had." Noah laughed.

"Or like the grilled cheese with peppers." Ashton added.

"I liked the mac n cheese." Carter said quickly. "It was red instead of yellow. "

"It's not supposed to be red Little Lopez." Puck laughed.

"Oh..." Carter said sadly.

"Or like the 5 pepper eggs." Noah laughed.

"Or the cajun meatloaf." Ashton added.

"Or like the spicy turkey burgers." Brittany chimed in with a smile before kissing her the cheek. "They were good just a little too hot for my taste."

"Thank you Carter." Santana said with a smile. "Maybe I just won't cook anymore then, maybe I'll just cook for Carter and myself.." She said while crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Don't pout San." Brittany laughed.

"Santana doesn't always add spice when cooking." Mrs. Pierce spoke up with a smile. "A little heat every now and then is good, you're a great cook dear."

"Thanks Mama P." Santana said proudly.

"I enjoy your cooking San." Hannah said. "That's why I eat dinner at your house so often."

"Yep, and I love the leftovers that Hannah brings home." Jackson said with a smile.

"You all are just jealous." Santana replied. "I can make a great meal out of anything, spicy or not."

"Prove it." Quinn said.

"You should do a cooking challenge." Noelle stated.

"Yeah like Iron Chef or Chopped." Ashton said quickly.

"My mom would win easily." Quinton stated. "But I do like your cooking Aunt Sanny."

"Thanks sweetheart." Santana and Quinn both said at the same time.

"So does this mean we get extra food?" Manny asked while making himself another plate.

"Do you and Noah ever get full?" Brittany laughed as Noah starting making another plate himself.

"They are growing boys." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "Let them eat all they want."

"Well let's do a cooking challenge, and see who is the best cook." Eli suggested.

"How would we judge who wins?" Santana asked.

"Blind taste test." Zack suggested.

"I'm in." Santana said quickly while grabbing the fruit Mackenzie was desperately reaching for and setting it on her plate. "Use your words mija."

"Cool, so we know you 4 are in." Puck laughed. "Hannah you in?"

Hannah quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I'm nowhere near their league when it comes to cooking." Jackson wrapped his arm around her and she leaned back into his embrace. "I'll help judge." She laughed.

"I love your cooking." Jackson said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Why don't each of you pick a kid to cook with, not one of your own." Zack suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Brittany said with a smile with stroking Santana's thigh under the table to keep her calm.

"So it's settled, 3pm we all meet here, I'll pair you off with kids, and give you a meal to prepare." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile. "Now, Noah, Eli, and Manny can you three clean up before you head out to the beach?"

Noah nodded. "Sure Grammy."

"Mommy can we take a walk on the beach?" Carter asked Santana.

"Sure baby." Santana said with a smile.

"Just us two though." He added while jumping out of his chair and running over to her resting his head on her lap.

"What's wrong Carter, you ok?" Santana asked while hugging him and rubbing his back slowly.

"Q, can you keep an eye on Mackey for a little while?" Brittany asked.

Quinn nodded. "Can we make another sandcastle Aunt Quinn?" Mackenzie asked.

"How about we bury Uncle Puck in the sand?" Quinn laughed.

"Cool!" Mackenzie said while running over to Puck, who laughed and picked her up.

"Mom, Hannah and I wanted to go for a little walk with you too." Brittany said while standing up.

"Ok, sounds nice." Mrs. Pierce stood up as well.

* * *

Hannah, Mrs. Pierce, and Brittany walked down the beach in a comfortable silence until they came to a small gathering of rocks. "Why, don't we sit here for a moment?" Brittany suggested.

Brittany laid out the blanket she brought and waited for her mother to sit down, before carefully watching Hannah sit down and finally sitting down herself.

"Thanks for the trip sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"You're welcome mom, this was Santana's idea." Brittany smiled.

"Have you been enjoying LA mom?" Hannah asked.

"It's beautiful, I love being closer to you girls and my grandchildren. The boys are growing fast, and Mackey gets smarter every day." Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"We want you to move to LA mom, you're all alone in Ohio now." Brittany paused for a moment and grabbed her mother's hand. "You need to be surrounded my family, you can live with San and me and the kids."

"Or you can stay with Jackson and me." Hannah added with a smile. "We have a 4 bedroom house, and it's just me there a lot of times in the winter since Jackson travels so much with the team."

"Or you can have the rental property we have, if you want something thats new and your own, we can have Quinn find you a house or a condo, and I'll buy it for you." Brittany told her.

"I can help you pay for it Brit." Hannah told her sister. "You don't always have to pay for everything by yourself. You and Santana paid for the entire funeral, the casket, the caterer, the church, the flowers, everything."

"I don't mind Hannah, you know San doesn't mind either." Brittany reminded her. "You have better uses for your money."

"Like for my 5th grandchild." Mrs. Pierce said with a smile while resting her hand on Hannah's stomach and smiling.

"How did you know mom?" Hannah asked with wide eyes.

"A mother always knows, it's a feeling we get." Mrs. Pierce responded. "That and you haven't drank all week, you almost gagged when Mackey handed you a French fry, you've skipped all early breakfasts, you've been wearing a t-shirt over your bathing suit to hide your small baby bump, you and Jackson have been holed up in that hut, and I saw your putting ketchup on a pickle." She finished. "Which is exactly the craving I had when I was pregnant with you." She smiled.

"Wow." Brittany said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Hannah." Mrs. Pierce whispered while sniffling. "You and Jackson are going to be great parents. I missed out on both Santana and Brittany being pregnant since I lived so far away, so I would love to move to LA to be with you girls and your families."

Brittany hugged her mom tightly. "I'm so happy you're are going to be close mom."

Hannah then hugged her mother as well. "Thanks, I know I have Brit and San to help me out when Jackson is on the road, but I love the fact that you will be close when I freak out over small stuff."

"Great, so do you want a new house or a condo?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I can have Quinn start looking right away when we get back."

"I don't need you to buy me a house sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "The day we got to LA after Daniel's funeral. I knew I wanted to be near you girls, so I had Quinn look, I found a house I love, that has room for all my babies to come stay the night if they want and a huge backyard for them to play in, and for the puppies to run around in as well. It's right in the middle of both your houses. I put my offer in last week, and Quinn let me know they accepted it 2 days ago. So I close on the house next week when we get back."

Brittany smiled brightly. "Quinn didn't say anything."

"I asked her not to. I wanted to surprise you girls, and I didn't want you and Santana going crazy trying to build me a brand new house." Mrs. Pierce laughed. "I'll keep alternating staying weeks with you two until I'm all moved it."

* * *

Santana and Carter walked hand in hand down the beach. "Is something bothering you sweetheart?" Santana asked him.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to hang out with you."

Santana smiled. "Are you having fun in Hawaii?"

He nodded. "We did so much cool stuff, we went surfing, and snorkeling, ummm and fishing with Uncle Puck and Uncle Zack. Noah showed me how to throw a football."

"What about the dolphin show?" Santana asked. "That was pretty cool too right?"

"That was the best part." Carter smiled.

Santana stopped walking. "Let's sit and talk for a minute."

They sat down together on the sand and Carter immediately cuddled into Santana's side. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close while hugging him. "I know I've been busy lately with work, but I promise to spend more time with you mijo. I'll always have time for you, you know that right?"

Carter nodded. "I know." Santana sat in silence with Carter while they watched the waves crash for a few minutes.

"Why don't you teach me some karate moves?" Santana suggested.

Carter jumped up quickly. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "I want to learn how to get a yellow belt like you." She winked at him while extending her hands for Carter to pull her up. "Whoa, look how strong you are now."

Carter blushed. "Grammy said I if eat green stuff I get stronger, so I tried to this week."

"I did notice you had broccoli and green beans this week without me or momma having to tell you to get them. Good job!" She praised him while giving him high five.

"Ok, so you have to stand like this." Carter said while getting into position.

Santana purposely got in position wrong so Carter would have to help her. For the next hour Carter showed Santana how to kick and hold her hands to protect herself at all times during a fight. Santana ended her lesson by surprising Carter and picking him running in the ocean with him and spinning him around while laughing.

* * *

**3pm**

The women all gathered back in the kitchen of the main building for their cooking challenge. Mrs. Pierce was sitting with Mackenzie on her lap smiling.

"Well Carter picked out the challenge." Mrs. Pierce stated as Carter nodded with a big smile.

"What are we making baby?" Brittany asked while smiling.

"Shrimp!" He yelled out.

"Your challenge is to make a shrimp appetizer." Mrs. Pierce announced. "Since the luau is tonight we don't want to do anything too heavy, because there will be a lot of food later."

"Throwing cocktail sauce on it doesn't count Q." Santana laughed.

"Whatever San." Quinn replied while rolling her eyes.

"Teams are Santana/Quinton, Brittany/Manny, Mercedes/Noelle, and Quinn/Ashton. Since Brittany and Santana share a hut, Brittany you are using Hannah's hut to cook." Mrs. Pierce announced. "I called and had tons of shrimp delivered along with some fresh veggies."

"Who's the judge?" Noey asked.

"Everyone that isn't cooking, I'm going to put a number on each dish and then everyone decides and votes at the end." Mrs. Pierce explained.

"Shrimps!" Mackenzie said happily.

"You ladies have an hour. Good luck." Mrs. Piece announced.

**An hour later….**

Carter ran and gathered everyone back in the kitchen area so they could judge the appetizers. Mrs. Pierce had the 4 dishes marked with a number. "Hannah, can you help out pass out the plates?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

Hannah nodded and walked over. Each plate had a shrimp quesadilla, 3 bacon wrapped shrimp, a shrimp and cream cheese puff, and finally 3 shrimp stuff cherry tomatoes.

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany stood off to the side watching everyone eat the appetizers and chatting amongst themselves.

"So what do I get when I win?" Santana asked the group while leaning back into Brittany's arms, who was sitting on the counter.

"Who says you're going to win?" Mercedes laughed.

Brittany hugged Santana tightly and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her arms and laughing. "I don't think you are going to win this baby."

"You're quiet Q." Santana said while eating a grape. "Nervous?"

Quinn laughed. "Not everyone needs to make a production about everything like you Satan."

Santana scoffed and turned around to face Brittany. She quickly leaned up to kiss her before wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and resting her head on the blonde's stomach while Brittany played the imaginary drums on her back.

"Who bought fireworks for tonight?" Brittany asked. "Mom said she got a call saying there were coming to set up in a few hours."

"I thought you girls did?" Quinn asked while pointing to Brittany and Santana. They both shook their heads.

"I assumed Mercedes did." Santana laughed.

"Nope, I thought it was you Q." Mercedes said while laughing.

"I ordered fireworks." Jackson stated while grabbing a bottle of water and taking it to Hannah, kissing her on the cheek before handing it to her.

"They are so damn cute together." Mercedes stated.

"Winner!" Mackenzie screamed out.

"We have a winner ladies." Puck said with a smile after Mrs. Pierce finished counting the votes.

"Zacky, sweetheart, why don't you announce the winner?" Mrs. Pierce said with a smile.

"Ok." Zacky said happily while jumping up and grabbing the paper.

"Remember who bought you those new Jordan's for your birthday." Santana said quickly.

"Yeah I did." Mercedes laughed.

"Shit, what did we buy him Brit?" Santana asked.

"We got Mindless Behavior to perform at his party." Brittany whispered. "Why don't you remember things like that.?"

"Because every gift Santana gives is over the top." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So you don't want the motorcycle I got you for your birthday?" Santana laughed.

"You did not buy me a motorcycle." Quinn laughed.

"Damn right I didn't." Santana laughed.

"Girls please." Mrs. Pierce said sternly.

"Sorry." Quinn and Santana both said quickly.

"The winner is Dish #2 the shrimp and cream cheese puff." Zacky announced.

"Score!" Brittany said happily while jumping over Santana off the counter and doing a victory dance.

"I want a recount!" Santana said angrily. "My bacon wrapped shrimp were…."

"Spicy as hell!" Puck laughed. "Good but spicy San."

Brittany picked up one of her shrimp and cheese puffs and held it up to the Latina's mouth. "Taste it and tell me you don't love it." Brittany asked.

Santana reluctantly ate the appetizer and moaned softly. "God this is good Brit." She said with a smile. Brittany then kissed her. "I know right!" She winked.

* * *

**9pm**

After the feast at the luau, which included a pig roast that scared Mackenzie terribly so she ate on the sand with Brittany and Noelle far away from the table. The group enjoyed a performance complete with dancers, flamethrowers, and fire-eaters. The group sat around the huge bon fire Puck and Zack made and roasted marshmallows, Carter roasted pineapple, while they waited for the fireworks to start. Noah excused himself and went to get his ipad; he pulled out his travel speakers plugging them up and turned the volume up as loud as it would go.

"If we could have a little silence please." He announced to the group. He then began to play a melody on the piano app.

"What's going on?" Santana leaned over and asked Brittany who shrugged.

Ashton and Carter stood up and began sprinkling rose petals at Hannah's feet. She looked up at her nephews and raised her eyebrows. "What is this?"

Noah then began to sing.

_When I first saw you,_

_I said "Oh my,_

_That's my dream, That's my dream."_

_Ooh, I needed a dream_

_When it all seemed_

_To go bad;_

_Then I find you._

_And I have had the most_

_Beautiful dreams_

_Any man's ever had._

_When I first saw you,_

_I said "Oh my,_

_That's my dream, That's my dream."_

_I needed a dream_

_To make me strong._

_You were the only_

_Reason I had to go on._

Jackson came out from behind the group with 4 dozen long stem roses and presented them to Hannah.

"Oh my God!" Brittany whispered.

Noah smiled and began singing again

_Now the dreams_

_Coming true_

_Like the stars_

_See it shine._

Jackson then got on one knee and pulled out the ring box just as the fire works began exploding in the sky. "Hannah I've known since we were in high school that I loved you and wanted to spend my life with you. I love you more than anything in this world, and just like the song you are my dream come true."

Hannah lost her breath and started shaking as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Hannah, baby will make me the luckiest man in the world and do me the honor of being my wife?" Jackson asked while opening the box showcasing the big diamond ring.

"Damn, look at that rock!" Mercedes leaned over and said to Quinn, who nodded.

"Yes!" Hannah screamed out as Jackson smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before hugging her tightly and kissing her. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too baby." Jackson said while kissing her again and drying her eyes. "Do you want to tell everyone now."

Hannah nodded and stood up. "I'm shaking, oh my god." She started as Jackson stood behind her and wrapped his arms around his new fiancée resting his hands on her stomach. "We also want to announce that we are expecting our first baby, Hannah is almost 4 months pregnant."

"So hopefully around Christmas, our little one will be here." Hannah added.

Brittany stood up quickly and hugged her sister again as everyone gathered around the couple and offered double the congratulations, and watching the rest of the fireworks show.

* * *

**Midnight**

Santana walked in the hut and instantly smiled at Brittany who was sitting on the couch pouring them each a glass of champagne. "Take a walk with me baby, we need to talk."

Brittany handed Santana her glass and kissed her softly before grabbing her hand and walking outside with her.

"Today has been some day huh?" Santana looked up at Brittany with a smile as they walked down the beach.

Brittany took a sip of her champagne. "Yeah it has been, I'm so happy for Hannah, I'm so proud of her San."

"She's grown up into a beautiful person." Santana agreed. "She has a great career, a great fiancée, and a new baby on the way."

"Back to reality tomorrow." Brittany said while setting her glass in the sand and turning to hug Santana.

Santana set her glass down as well. "Everyday with you is a dream to me baby." She said with a smile before kissing Brittany.

"So cheesy." Brittany teased. "But I feel the same way." She pulled Santana close and kissed her again. "Did you want to talk about something specific or are we just out for a walk?"

"I thought we could talk about a baby, I know I've been putting the conversation off, but it's just so I could think it through clearly by myself before we discussed it together." Santana explained. "I wasn't trying to keep you out of the loop or make the decision without you, you know that right?"

Brittany nodded and rested her hands on Santana's side rubbing her sides. "I know that's how you process big decisions baby."

"I know you really want a baby Brit." Santana started. "Do you honestly want to try baby?"

Brittany nodded. "I do Sanny."

"You had such a hard pregnancy with Mackey and the miscarriage Brit." Santana whispered the last part. "I just don't want you to have another hard pregnancy."

"I know you don't." Brittany replied.

"What about your knee Brit?" Santana then asked. "Do you think your leg will be okay until the pregnancy weight?"

"I'm getting the shot, and I know I'll be okay San. I know my body, and I'll be ok." Brittany assured her.

"I thought about everything Brit, I've weighed the pros and the cons and I think…." Santana paused.

"Are we having a baby San?" Brittany asked softly.

"Brit, I think…"

* * *

**Yep cliffhanger. Lol **

**Thoughts?**


	31. Meant To Be

**Huge reaction to last chapter...thanks for all the reviews!**

**We are back in LA folks.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**After the FanFiction outage earlier I got a few PMs that people were having trouble opening the chapter, so I reuploaded it, hopefully it's working now...so if you were able to open and read it already...ignore this update. **

**I will also be posting a new chapter in a few hours to make up for this. **

* * *

**August 22 8am**

"Let's take a break Noah." Santana said while stopping and leaning over, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Noah turned around and jogged back towards his mother.

"Out of breath old lady?" Noah teased while running in place.

"Watch it." Santana said quickly with a smile while standing up straight. "Come on I'll buy you a protein shake." She added while pointing to the small stand in the park that served beverages and light snacks.

Noah pulled his ear buds out and turned off his iPod. "I can treat you this time." He said with a big smile while slipping his debit card out of his iPod armband.

Santana smirked. "What are you up to?" She asked as she took her ear buds out and began walking to the stand with her eldest son.

"Nothing, I can't treat one of the 5 main ladies in my life to a shake?" He laughed.

"One of the five huh?" She laughed.

"You and momma are the top 2 of course, but there's Mackey, Grammy, and Hannah too." He explained.

"Awesome list." She nodded.

After Noah ordered the shakes and paid, the pair sat on a nearby bench to take a short break before they continued their run back to the house. Since returning back from Hawaii, Santana woke up and ran with Noah 3 days a week to help him get ready for the upcoming football season.

"So your first game is next week right after school starts, are you ready?" Santana asked while crossing her legs and taking a sip of her shake.

"More than ready." Noah replied. "First game of the season is against our rivals, I can't wait."

"I know it will be a great game, Finn and Rachel are flying in to see it." Santana smiled.

"Both you and momma will be in town right?" Noah asked.

"You know your mom can't travel right now Noah." Santana replied.

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

"And yes, I cleared my schedule, I will definitely be there with my jersey on." Santana smiled.

"I can't believe the coach gave you a jersey." Noah laughed.

"Well I did buy the team new uniforms, so it's only right." Santana laughed. "I got jerseys for everyone."

"I know, Carter was so excited when he showed me he had the same number as me." Noah laughed. "Mackey was excited about her cheerleading outfit too."

"He looks up to you so much mijo." Santana said softly. "He wants to be just like you Noah."

"I know he does." Noah replied. "He told me he wants to be a quarterback like I am."

"He does?" Santana smiled. "That's so cute."

"So I'm going to work with him, he has a pretty good arm." Noah said while nodding.

"He will love that, thanks." Santana replied. "I'm going to try my hardest to make it to every game but you know the end of the year will be crazy for me. I start shooting the movie next week, I'm wrapping up my album this week, and I need to get started on this Christmas album like yesterday. All the while I need to find time to fly to New York and check on Brit's studio since she can't." Santana replied.

"I know mom, as long as you are at the first game, homecoming, and parent's night then I'm good." Noah replied while finishing his shake.

"I wouldn't miss those games for the world." Santana smiled. "You and Manny are going to win that championship this year, I can feel it."

"I hope so." Noah replied while standing up and stretching as a young girl ran by.

"She was pretty Noah." Santana said quickly. "And she's obviously in shape."

"Stop pointing out girls to me, it's gross." He said with a scowl.

"What about her." Santana said while pointing to a different girl.

"Does momma know you scope out other women?" Noah asked quickly.

"Hey! I do not! Your mom is all I want, all I've ever wanted." Santana said defensively. "I'm just trying to find you a new girlfriend, because Karly was a train wreck."

"I don't need your help, it's awkward." Noah added. "We don't have the same taste, and I don't want to pick up girls with my mom. So please stop." Noah laughed.

"I have impeccable taste, look how hot your mom is." Santana laughed.

"That statement is wrong on so many levels." Noah shuddered. "Besides I've been seeing someone."

Santana quickly raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Madison." Noah said with a huge smile while grabbing his iPod off his arm and pulling up her picture to show his mother.

Santana grabbed the iPod and stared at the picture, which was of the two of them, Madison sitting on Noah's lap with her arm around his neck. The two of them had big smiles. "She's pretty." Santana said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know right." Noah grinned.

"Where did you meet her?" Santana asked while taking the last sip of her shake.

"At the mall with Mackey and Carter. They apparently attract a ton of girls. Some thought Carter was my son, to which he proudly informed them that his mommies were Santana and Brittany." Noah laughed out at the memory of Carter screaming at the girl.

"Damn right." Santana laughed before hitting Noah's arm playfully. "Don't use my babies to pick up girls."

"I wasn't!" Noah replied through a laugh. "Mackey got sleepy and tired from walking so I was carrying her while Carter did karate moves the entire time we walked through the mall, girls just kept coming up to us." He shrugged. "You have a good looking son."

"A cocky one too." Santana laughed. "So tell me about her."

"She goes St. John's Academy, she's going to be a junior like me this fall, she's 16, ummmm she has a younger brother around Carter's age, she plays on the basketball team." Noah rattled off.

"What's her last name?" Santana asked while processing all the information about the girl.

"Agnew." He told her.

"Agnew…" Santana repeated. "That sounds so familiar." She shrugged. "So when do me and your mom get to meet her?"

"Is it going to be like last time with Karly?" Noah asked.

Santana shook her head. "I promise it won't be, why don't you invite her to dinner tomorrow night. I will make sure just me and your mom are home."

"Sounds good." Noah replied with a smile. "Well Mackenzie ditched you for Grammy anyways." Noah teased.

"Whatever." Santana replied while rolling her eyes.

"You know you're sad she's been at Grammy's house all week." Noah laughed. "When I was there to cut her grass yesterday, Mackey said she wants to live with Grammy forever." He teased while laughing loudly.

Mackenzie was more than thrilled at the prospect of Grammy living in the same city as her. So her and Cinderella have been staying at Mrs. Pierce's house for the past two weeks, against Santana's wishes, she missed her cuddle buddy, and their Skype dates at night before Mackenzie went to sleep weren't enough for the Latina.

"Yeah because Mama P spoils her like crazy, Noey's been there all week too." Santana hissed out.

"You spoil Mackey and Noey too." Noah reminded her.

"Whatever." Santana replied. "I want my cuddle buddy back, you won't cuddle with me anymore in your old age."

"True." Noah laughed.

"Ashton is busy studying for the upcoming school year. I have no idea what, but he's been down in the library reading and researching everything so he's super prepared for 6th grade." Santana said sadly.

"Geniuses don't need to study." Noah said. "Grey is like a super genius."

"Carter wiggles around too much and only cuddles with Brit lately." Santana whined. "Mackey needs to come home."

"Good luck with that." Noah replied.

"Well she has to come home this weekend, the open house at her preschool is on Monday." Santana replied. "We need to do some back to school shopping this next week before I head to San Diego for a concert with Mercedes."

"Sounds good, I'm signing up for driver's ed lessons tonight?" Noah asked hopefully.

"Fine with me, let me see how your mom feels about it." Santana glanced down at her watch. "We need to finish up the run, I have to get Brit to her doctors appointment."

"Want to race home?" Noah asked while tossing their empty cups in the garbage can.

Santana took off running. "See you at home, loser does dishes tonight after dinner." She yelled behind her.

"Cheater!" Noah laughed while chasing after his mother the last mile home.

* * *

Brittany was sitting up in bed on her laptop going over the bank accounts and putting money in the boy's checking accounts for their allowance when Santana came in the bedroom and tossed her iPod on the dresser and quickly kicked her shoes off. Brittany glanced up at her wife but didn't speak, she instead sighed and kept typing on her laptop.

"Good morning baby." Santana said while walking over and kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Morning San." Brittany said softly while grabbing Santana's hand as she tried to walk away and pulling her close to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked while sitting on the edge of the bed and stripping her workout clothes off.

"Giving the kids their allowance, and going over the accounts." Brittany replied.

"How much did you give Noah?" Santana asked.

"$1000 for school shopping." Brittany told her.

"Ok, well we need to get a move on for your appointment." Santana replied. "I'm going to hop in the shower and get dressed quick. Shouldn't take me long."

"Ok." Brittany replied with her eyes still fixated on the computer screen. Santana looked at her wife and sighed before heading to the bathroom.

The two had been at odds with one another lately and were having a rough couple of weeks; they argued about almost everything and had disagreements over simple things that involved the kids, with the biggest argument being over whether Mackenzie should wear a dress or pants to her school's open house. Santana tried her hardest to remain patient with Brittany after waking up late one night and hearing Brittany sob in the bathroom over her father. She attributed Brittany's erratic and unpredictable behavior to her emotions being all over the place. Brittany got her cortisone shot right when they got back from Hawaii, and pushed herself with dancing, resulting in a severely sprained ankle leaving her currently on crutches and immobile.

Santana knew Brittany was going stir crazy from having to lay around the house but the Latina was at the end of her rope and was more than happy to get away Saturday night for a benefit dinner in San Francisco, hoping it would give the two of them some time to cool off and regroup separately.

Brittany closed the laptop and set it on the table next to her bed and ran her fingers through her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Brittany called out.

The door opened slightly and Carter peeked his head in. "Good morning momma." He said with a smile.

"Morning baby." Brittany replied back with a big smile that matched his. "Come give me a hug."

Carter came running in and went straight to Brittany's side of the bed, he started to crawl in but remembered Santana warned them to be careful around Brittany's knee and ankle right now. Brittany reached over and carefully lifted him in the bed hugging him tightly. He settled next to her and cuddled into her side. "You feel warm Carter, you feeling ok sweetheart?" Brittany asked as she felt his neck.

"Yeah I feel ok." Carter replied.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked completely unconvinced, knowing that it normally took for Carter to fall over from pain or being too sick for him to admit he didn't feel well.

Carter nodded. "Can we go to the mall today?"

"What do you want from the mall?" Brittany asked while running her fingers through his hair, which finally grew back showcasing his curls. He wore it in a high top with designs cut into the sides, and after some impressive convincing, he got Santana to cave and let him get his tips sprayed blue at the barbershop, after the barber assure the Latina it would wash out in 2 weeks and wouldn't bleed out on his pillowcases as long as he thoroughly dried his hair before laying down, Santana sighed and gave in.

"I want shoes like Grey's for school." Carter said while looking up at Brittany with his big brown eyes. "And a sweater like his."

Ashton was very much into fashion, which was no secret, he had a very specific style when he got dressed, Carter was still trying to find his look, and had been copying everything Ashton was wearing lately.

"Yes, we can go look at some cool clothes." Brittany said with a smile. "Why don't you go get dressed and make yourself a waffle in the toaster?"

"Should I make you one too?" He asked while hugging her tightly.

"No thanks, I have to go to the doctor, but thank you sweetheart." Brittany told him.

"Ok." Carter replied while jumping and karate kicking out of the bed.

"Carter, be careful please." Brittany replied while laughing.

* * *

"Well the doctor was happy with your progress." Santana said while helping Brittany back in the car after her doctor's appointment. The doctor was pleased with the progress in Brittany's ankle but advised her to use the crutches for another week just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm still on crutches though." Brittany replied.

"As a precautionary measure Brit." Santana told her. "And you only have to use the one he said."

"I guess." Brittany sighed.

"Can we stop this, please?" Santana asked while looking over at Brittany.

"Stop what?" Brittany replied.

"You know what I'm talking about Brit." Santana stated. "You're mad at me from Hawaii still, I'm tired of the short responses and passive aggressive behavior."

"No, I'm not Santana. I'm over it." Brittany shrugged and turned her head to look out the window.

"No you aren't Brit." Santana said softly while grabbing Brittany's hand. "No you aren't baby."

_"I thought about everything Brit, I've weighed the pros and the cons and I think…" Santana paused._

_"Are we having a baby San?" Brittany asked softly._

_"Brit, I think our family is perfect the way it is now. I don't think we should have another baby. I'm sorry." Santana told her. Brittany's eyes instantly began to water. "Come on baby, please don't cry." Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany hugging her tightly._

_"I can carry a baby San. I know I can." Brittany cried out as tears cascaded down her face._

_"I don't want to risk it Brit, I don't want you to go through another miscarriage or a hard pregnancy, and now with your leg, it's just too risky. I don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't catch and you don't get pregnant at all." Santana added. "This is the best decision for our family baby, you know it is."_

_Santana sank down to the sand and pulled Brittany in her lap and began rocking slowly. "I can't lose you Brit, I just can't. If something were to happen to you, if I were to lose you, I would die baby. You know this is for the best."_

_Brittany was unable to speak and instead just clutched to Santana as she sobbed. "I love you so much Brittany, this is the best decision for us baby. Your health is most important." Santana added while sniffling trying to contain her own tears from falling, with every sob from Brittany she felt her heart break a little more. "I love you Brit." She repeated while rubbing her back._

_Brittany nodded. "I love you too." She managed to rasp out._

"I don't want to talk about it Santana, please." Brittany said while wiping her eyes.

"Well I do Brit." Santana said while taking the keys out of the ignition and tossing them in her purse. "Tell me how you really feel right now Brit."

Brittany turned and faced Santana. "You made this decision selfishly."

Santana's eyes widened. "Are you shitting me right now Brit?!" She yelled out. "How can you even think something like that? Me being concerned over my wife's health is selfish? If anything, you're being selfish!"

"How?" Brittany asked as her lip started to quiver.

"Don't start the crying to try and make me feel bad Brit, it won't work this time." Santana replied quickly.

"I want a baby San." Brittany said as tears dropped from her eyes.

"I don't Brit." Santana stated. "If the circumstances were different I would be all for it but at our age, with you turning 40 next month, no I don't want a baby."

"This is why I didn't want to talk about it, can we just go home now." Brittany replied while crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"No, I want this argument to end right now Brit, and it won't if we keep avoiding it." Santana told her. "Please look at me and talk me Brittany."

Brittany slowly turned her head. "What's left to say?"

Santana sighed. "Brittany I don't want us to have a miscarriage again, or watch your leg give out and you fall down some stairs while pregnant, I don't want to watch you get sad and depressed if a pregnancy test comes back negative. I don't want you to have to deal with all the shots and prep work just for you not to conceive. It will be too risky at your age and the chances are too low."

"Santana, _I_ had the miscarriage not you!" Brittany yelled out as more tears streamed down her face. "Stop acting like it was you, you weren't the one screaming in pain as your baby died inside of you. You weren't in the pain I was in, stop making it seem like you were. I want the baby I lost back."

Santana bit her bottom lip to stop from crying herself. "_We_ had a miscarriage Brittany. I _was_ in pain, no I didn't have a baby dying inside of me, but I had to watch my wife lie on the floor and scream out while blood pooled out her, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fix it and it broke me." Santana said shakily. "I had to lift you up and carry your down 3 flights of stairs as you bled out all over my clothes and the stairs in the house, I had to hold your hand while your screamed and cried out in pain as I drove 90 fuckin miles per hour to get you to the hospital. I didn't know what was going on, I was scared shitless! I didn't know if you were dying or if the baby was or if both of you were. I had to listen to the doctor tell me we lost our baby, and it shattered my heart." She ended as her voice cracked. "So don't you dare tell me I wasn't in pain Brittany, that miscarriage affected me just as much as it did you!" Santana hissed out as her own tears were falling now.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She then pulled the keys out of her purse and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove home in complete silence both lost in their own thoughts. Santana pulled into the driveway and quickly got out the car, she grabbed Brittany's crutches out of the back seat and opened the door for her wife. She helped her out of the car and into the house. Once Brittany was settled on the couch Santana silently handed her the remote and a bottle of water.

"I'll be in my studio." She said quietly before leaving the room.

Brittany laid down on the couch. "I fucked up." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**2pm**

Santana had been cooped up in her studio since the fight with Brittany earlier working on the last song for her album when the blue light over the door starting flashing indicating that someone was at the door and rang the buzzer. She frowned because since she didn't have the red recording light on so the person could have just knocked or walked in. She placed her notebook down and got up from her place on the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey…" She whispered out to Brittany who was standing there.

"Hey, I uh, made lunch for the boys and brought you a plate." Brittany said while handing Santana the plate. The Latina took the plate and nodded.

"Thanks." She said while walking back to the couch.

"Mind if I come in?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Santana said with a small smile.

Brittany limped her way into the studio and sat on the couch next to Santana. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Brittany stated as Santana took a bite of her sandwich. "I know the miscarriage was just as painful for you as it was for me."

Santana nodded and took a drink from her bottle of water.

"I uh, I understand why you don't want to have another baby too." Brittany finally confessed. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting Santana, I haven't been fair to you. Everything you said makes sense, and I was the one being selfish. I'm sorry."

"I love you Brit," Santana started. "More than anything else in this world, to me your health is the most important thing. While I would love more than anything for to have another baby from you and with you, the risks are too high."

"I know they are, and I love you too." Brittany nodded while leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana kissed her on the forehead and finished her sandwich while holding Brittany's hand.

"Thank you for lunch." Santana said as she rubbed Brittany's thigh.

Brittany lifted her head and kissed Santana softly on the lips slowly deepening the kiss for a few moments. "You're welcome. What are you working on?"

"The last song on my album, which I was hoping we could record as a duet." Santana said while reaching and picking up her notebook with the lyrics, she then handed the notebook to Brittany.

Brittany scanned over the lyrics and smiled. "Is this about us?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah it is. Will you record it with me?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana. "What's it called?"

"Meant To Be." Santana replied. "I want Noah to produce it, we can start recording it tonight if you want."

"Sounds perfect." Brittany told her.

"Noah told me he has a new girlfriend this morning on our run." Santana told her wife while handing her the bottle of water.

Brittany quickly frowned. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Madison Agnew." Santana said. "Doesn't that last name sound familiar?"

Brittany leaned into Santana's embrace as the Latina wrapped her arm around her. "Yeah it does." Brittany replied as she played with Santana's wedding ring on her finger. "When do we meet her?"

"Tomorrow night. I told him to invite her to dinner." Santana said while kissing Brittany on the neck. "I promised him it would just be us two this time." She mumbled against her skin. "We haven't made love in forever baby." She whispered in Brittany's ear. "I miss you."

Brittany turned her head to kiss her wife as Carter came busting in studio. "Can we go now?" He asked the two women.

"Go where?" Santana asked.

"Momma said we could go to the mall." Carter said quickly.

Santana looked over his appearance. "Come here mijo, you look flushed." Santana said as Brittany sat up straight.

"He felt a little warm this morning." Brittany said noticing how red Carter's face and neck where, a clear indication he didn't feel well.

Carter climbed in Santana's lap while she felt his neck and ran her hand under his shirt to feel his back and chest. "He doesn't feel too warm Brit." Santana said while looking over Carter. "Are you sure you feel okay Carter?" She asked him.

Carter nodded quickly. "Go get a small bottle of Gatorade and drink it." Santana told him. "When you're done we can go to the mall, but you are taking a nap after that."

"I don't have to take naps anymore. I'm 8." He said angrily.

"What did mommy say Carter?" Brittany interjected.

"Fine," He hopped off Santana's lap and ran out the room.

"What does he want from the mall?" Santana asked.

"Shoes like Grey's." Brittany laughed.

"Which ones?" Santana frowned.

"No clue." Brittany shrugged.

* * *

**7pm**

Brittany was in her office watching footage from some dance performances when Ashton walked in. "Mommy said dinner is ready."

"Ok." Brittany replied while glancing up at him.

"Can I talk you first momma?" He asked.

Brittany smiled and turned the computer off. "Sure sit down." Once he got comfortable in one of the big leather chairs Brittany had in her office, she wheeled her chair over closer to him so she wouldn't have to use her crutches. "What's up?"

"I'm kind of nervous about starting school." He told her.

Brittany nodded. "Is it because it's a new school or because you are skipping a grade?"

"I think some of both." Ashton nodded.

"I didn't get the best grades in school, I even flunked my senior year of high school so I didn't graduate on time." Brittany told him.

Ashton's eyes quickly widened. "Really?"

Brittany nodded. "I didn't have a lot of confidence in school and it showed in my grades. My 2nd senior year, I found my confidence and I did pretty good." Brittany smiled. "Never let go of your confidence Grey, you've never faltered before, what's this about?"

"What if I'm not as smart as everyone thinks I am?" He asked.

"Grey, baby, Pop Pop called you a genius because you are so smart, you've been acing school since you started. We all believe in you sweetheart, you can do this." Brittany said while placing her on his knee.

"I just don't want to let you or mommy down." He said softly. "What if I get a B or something and I don't get straight A's anymore."

"I promise you if you get a B, we wont love you any less." Brittany assured him. "As long as you try your very best then we will be happy."

"Ok." Ashton replied with a smile."

"You know if you want, we can see if you can go back to 5th grade instead of skipping to 6th." Brittany told him.

"No, I want to try it." Ashton said with a big smile.

"You'll be fine baby, I know you will." Brittany told him as he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I want to be a doctor like Grandpa Lopez was, so that way you can mommy can retire and not have to work and travel so much." He told her.

"You would be a great doctor Grey." Brittany told him.

"Thanks momma, I love you."

"I love you too Ashton." Brittany said while rubbing his back. "Now let's see what your mom made for dinner."

"She made chicken and shrimp alfredo." Ashton told her while helping her stand and grabbing her crutch for her.

"Do you think it's spicy?" Brittany teased.

Ashton nodded. "Probably." He laughed out. "But it will taste good."

"Yeah it will." Brittany agreed as they made their way up to the kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner is weird without Mackey here." Noah stated.

"I like it when she's gone." Carter shrugged while stuffing garlic bread in his mouth.

"That's not nice Carter." Santana said quickly while handing him a napkin.

"But I do." Carter shrugged.

"Why is that?" Brittany asked.

"Because now I'm the youngest again." Carter said with a smile.

"You act like the youngest whether Mackey is here or not." Ashton laughed while fist bumping Noah, who nodded in agreement. "I miss her."

Noah laughed. "She was my excuse to color." He admitted.

Santana laughed. "Mine too."

"She'll be home Saturday morning." Brittany stated while glancing at Santana who smiled brightly. She knew Santana was missing her sidekick and wanted to spend as much time with her before Mackenzie started preschool next week, but the thrill of staying with Grammy was far too enticing for the little blonde who quickly packed up Shelley, and Cinderella's toys and was ready to go.

"You both are staying by Grammy's house tomorrow night, because we are having a dinner guest." Brittany told him.

"Can I stay by Aunt Hannah's house?" Ashton asked.

"Call her and ask her after dinner." Santana told him. "If she says it's fine, then you can."

"Who's the guest?" Ashton asked.

"A friend of mine." Noah told him.

"So like a double date?" Ashton frowned.

"Ummm, kinda. It sounds kinda creepy." Noah said quickly.

"It's not creepy to double with your mothers." Santana said defensively. "We're cool right Brit?"

"Totally." Brittany nodded while kissing Santana on the cheek.

"We're probably the coolest parents around." Santana stated while eating a forkful of alfredo.

"What about Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn?" Carter asked. "They're cool."

"Uncle Puck _can_ be cool, Aunt Quinn is nerd." Santana laughed.

"Santana!" Brittany said quickly. "Don't tell them that."

"She is!" Santana laughed. "She knows it."

"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd." Ashton interjected.

"You're a cool nerd Grey, you're the exception." Noah told him.

"No, it's not a double date, it just to meet Noah's friend." Brittany clarified.

"I want to meet them." Carter said. "Can I stay?"

"No, you have a habit of saying random things at dinner that embarrasses someone, or makes them choke." Santana laughed.

"Like when I said you and momma were screaming in the shower?" Carter asked.

Santana coughed. "Yes, baby, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Why were you screaming?" Ashton asked. "You never said what happened."

"Aunt Cedes said they were enjoying the shower." Carter shrugged. "I can't wait until my showers make me scream."

"I don't enjoy my showers that much." Ashton replied.

"Can we change the subject please?" Noah said quickly. "Please."

"Aunt Quinn said they use special soap and it makes them scream." Carter added.

"Remind me to kick Quinn's ass." Santana whispered to Brittany.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Ummm, Ashton wash the dishes and Carter dry them off please."

Santana stood up. "Noah whenever you finish eating, if that's sometime today. Go through the yard and pick up after the puppies."

"Why? They aren't mine!" He asked quickly.

"Because I said so." Santana said sternly. "Then look up where you can start drivers ed." She added with a smile.

"Really?!" He asked while looking over at Brittany, who nodded and smiled.

"We talked, and you've been responsible lately, so yes, you can start driver's ed." Brittany told him.

"Is he going to get a car?" Carter asked.

"Ummm, maybe." Santana said while looking at Brittany, who nodded that she gave the right answer.

"Can I get a motorcycle?" Noah asked.

"No!" Both Brittany and Santana quickly said together.

"You _may_ get a car but you are absolutely not getting a motorcycle." Santana said before setting her plate in the sink. "I'm going to let the puppies in the yard."

* * *

Santana walked up to the bedroom and saw Brittany sitting in bed thumbing through a magazine. She smirked and locked their bedroom door. She the laid in bed and began kissing Brittany on the neck while unbuttoning her top. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana on top of her. "That feels good San."

Santana nodded and placed wet kisses down to her breasts while rubbing them. She then took Brittany's bra off and kissed around them softly before rolling her tongue around her wife's hardened nipple. "How's your ankle?" Santana asked while lifting her own shirt over her head.

"It's fine." Brittany said while sitting up and kissing Santana hungrily. "Make up sex is the best baby." She said with a smile as someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck." Santana whispered. "Who is it?" She asked a little louder while lying back on Brittany and unbuttoning her wife's jeans.

"Carter!" He yelled out.

"What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked while knocking again.

Santana rolled her eyes and put her shirt back. "Just a second baby."

"I didn't hear screaming so I knocked." He said loudly.

"Oh God." Santana said as her eyes widened. "We need to sound proof the room."

Brittany sat up and quickly put her bra back on and buttoned up her shirt. "Come on in baby." She called out. "Or you can stop screaming." She teased with a wink.

"That won't happen." Santana laughed.

Carter came running in with a sheet of paper. "We have to get these for school." He said excitedly.

"What is this?" Santana asked while taking the paper.

Brittany leaned over. "It's his school supply list." Brittany said while smiling at Carter. "You excited for 3rd grade?"

"Yeah I get Mrs. Murphy this year. She goes on the most field trips." Carter said with a big smile.

Santana laughed. "We can pick up these things tomorrow ok?"

"All of them?" He asked.

"We will get everything on the list." Brittany told him.

"Cool." He said excitedly.

"Why don't you go feed the turtles and your lizard?" Santana suggested.

"Ok." Carter said happily while running out of the room.

Santana looked over at Brittany. "Rain check for later?"

Brittany nodded. "You bet."

* * *

"Alright Brit, ready to record?" Santana asked as she walked in their in-home studio.

"Yeah I am, did you call Mackenzie?" Brittany asked while standing up and grabbing her crutch to lean on.

Santana walked up to her and kissed her softly. "Yeah I did, she's making cupcakes with Grammy." She laughed.

"Do you both want to go in the booth together?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, there are a lot of harmonies on the song, so that would work best." Santana replied. "You can sit on the stool baby, I'll stand."

Once the women were positioned and ready with their headphones on Noah started the beat and pointed to Santana, who began to sing.

_I said if I got nothing else_

_I got memories of what we felt_

_I sit up laughing to myself, sometimes, about it_

_Those silly reasons we would fight_

_But no matter who was wrong or right_

_We were always right there_

_Sharing this love, sharing this life_

Brittany came in right on cue from Noah when he pointed to her.

_'Cause we knew, said we always knew_

_And no matter what would occur_

_That we were, meant to be_

They smiled while singing together.

_And it ain't gonna be easy_

_No matter what, baby we're meant to be_

_And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be_

Santana winked at her wife as Brittany started off the next verse.

_Meant to be_

_And though it'll get dark sometimes we know_

_Every now and then it's got to rain_

_But when that rain starts to pound all you gotta do is turn around_

_And you'll find me right there, holding you up, holding you down_

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as the Latina took over singing.

_'Cause we knew, said we always knew_

_That no matter what would occur_

_That we were, meant to be_

_ And it ain't gonna be easy _

They began to sing together.

_No matter what, baby, we're meant to be_

_And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be_

_Meant to be_

Santana made sure to look directly in Brittany's eyes while she sang the next part.

_From the moment we met,_

_Meant to be through the sorrow, through the stress_

_Meant to be through life and through death_

_Hey, we built a love that nothing can test_

_Meant to be_

_And it ain't gonna be easy (said it won't be easy no)_

_That no matter what, baby we're meant to be (meant to be yeah)_

_And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be (we were al-)_

_Meant to be (meant to be yeah)_

_And it ain't gonna be easy (said it ain't gonna be easy)_

_That no matter what, baby we're meant to be (we were, we were)_

_And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be_

_(always meant to be yeah)_

_Meant to be (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Meant to be_

_And it ain't gonna be easy (said it ain't gonna be easy)_

_That no matter what, baby we're meant to be (oh we were, we were)_

_And we ain't never not know that we were always meant to be (always)_

_Meant to be_

They ended the song by singing together.

_Always meant to be_

Santana then laughed out the last part.

_Yeah, ha ha_

**(Parenthesis is Brittany singing after and harmonizing with Santana)**

"How was that Noah?" Santana asked when the music stopped.

"Let's take it again the break down. Start with _from the moment_." He sang out. "You were a little offkey and missed a note."

Brittany laughed softly. "Excuse me Noah?" Santana said quickly.

"Just start from there mom." He laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I wasn't off key Brit." She grumbled but began singing when the music came back on.

Brittany looked over at Noah and saw him nodding his head while giving them the thumbs up when Santana hit the note correctly this time.

"This is going to be a hit!" Noah said excitedly as they came out of the booth.

"You think so?" Santana asked as she sat down on the couch in the studio and quickly pulled Brittany in her lap.

"Definitely, you both sound amazing." Noah said while pressing play so they could hear the playback of what they just recorded.

When the song finished, Brittany began clapping. "This sounds great Noah. You wrote a beautiful song San." She said before kissing her on the cheek.

"We were always meant to be baby, I meant every single word I sang." Santana said with a smile.

"I did too." Brittany told her. "I love you so much."

"I love you more Brit." Santana said before capturing her wife's lips.

"I emailed the song to Zach so he can hear." Noah said while standing up. "I'm going to call Madison."

"Thanks baby." Santana told him. "Next up, we need to finish up your single, I want you to perform at the showcase with Cedes and I around Christmas."

"Seriously!" Noah said excitedly.

"Absolutely." Santana told him.

He left the studio with a big smile. Santana slid from under Brittany and turned on the recording light and locked the door.

"You want to record something else?" Brittany asked. "You know I have no idea how to work any of this stuff." Brittany laughed while looking at the equipment.

Santana pulled her pants off and shook her head. "I know the studio is sound proof." She said with a wink before taking her shirt off and quickly straddling Brittany. "I can scream as loud as I want in here.

* * *

**No Mackey this chapter...sorry. Lol **

**No baby either...I'm sure half of you are happy and the other half are cursing me out. Lol**

**Thoughts?**

**The song they sing is TLC x Meant To Be**


	32. Carter, Carter, Carter

**Surprise update...well not really. Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N - Santana did NOT have the final say in the decision for them not to have a baby, in all actuality Brittany did, and there was NO grand gesture done last chapter either. **

* * *

**8am**

"Carter stop!"

"Let me wear it Grey!"

"You're going to tear it! Let it go!"

"I'm g-going to tell!"

"It's mine, what are you going to tell?"

"You're going to get in trouble."

"No you are! Give it back!"

"What is going on in that room?" Santana groaned out while hiding her face in Brittany's neck and hugging her wife tighter.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know, but they've been arguing for almost 20 minutes." She said softly through a yawn.

"You can't wear my clothes!" Ashton yelled out. "They don't fit you anyways, you're too short!"

"You don't fit you!" Carter yelled out as angry tears spilled out of his eyes.

"That makes no sense!" Ashton smirked.

"Give it here or I'm going to go Lima…" Carter started

Santana jumped up and pressed the intercom to both of their rooms; since she couldn't tell which room they were in.

"If I have to leave this room and come down there I will _definitely_ be going Lima Heights on someone, I don't know what the problem is but stop the arguing and stop it now. Carter, whatever you have of Ashton's give it back immediately. Go to your respective rooms, close the doors, and be quiet." Santana rattled off. "Understood?"

"Yes mommy." Ashton said quickly.

"Carter…." Santana said sternly.

"Yes." He mumbled out.

Santana climbed back in bed and exhaled slowly. "They are going to kill me when they get to high school. I can feel it."

Brittany slowly rubbed the Latina's back to calm her down. "Don't threaten the kids San."

"Threats work for Carter." Santana shrugged.

"Yeah and that's the reason he threatens people now." Brittany said softly. "Please stop."

"Ok, sorry baby." Santana said while closing her eyes.

Brittany then leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

Santana opened her eyes. "Buenas dias mi amor." She replied before kissing Brittany again.

"Well clothes shopping with the boys for school will be entertaining today." Brittany laughed as Santana began placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Entertaining is probably an understatement." Santana sighed out. "Carter is stuck in this phase where he's trying to find himself kind of, and he's driving everyone crazy while doing it."

"Yeah he's copying _everything_ that Grey does, and which is starting to really bother him." Brittany replied as Santana moved from her neck back up to her mouth.

"They are so close in age that they have similar tastes in some things, but this is extreme." Santana replied. "Grey has to be a little more patient with Carter too."

"Yeah he does, but Grey is having his own struggles right now. He told me he's nervous about letting us down if he gets a B in school this year." Brittany said with a smile while tracing Santana's facial features with her index finger.

"Does he really want to skip, we can probably call and get him put back in 5th grade." Santana asked.

"I asked him, he said he wants to try it. He wants to be a doctor like your dad." Brittany told him.

"Awwww." Santana whispered out as she closed her eyes, and took a few moments to herself to think about her parents. It had been just over 10 years since they died; yet the memory was still fresh in her mind. "My dad would be beyond proud of him."

"Yeah he would be." Brittany told her while wiping a single tear that ran down the Latina's cheek with her thumb.

Santana cleared her throat and quickly opened her eyes wanting to move on from the topic. "Ummm, do you want to cook tonight or should we cater in?"

"We can cook." Brittany told her. "Did Noah say if she had any allergies or if she was Vegan or anything?"

Santana shook her head. "No, he didn't"

"Call him in the room." Brittany stated.

Santana nodded and reached over to press the intercom. "Noah can you come to our room please?"

A few minutes later, Noah came dragging into the room slowly, clearly still sleepy and quickly sat on the bed. "Good morning." He rasped out.

"Morning baby." Brittany said with a smile. "What do you want for dinner tonight when Madison comes over?"

Noah shrugged. "Umm, it doesn't matter."

"Does she have any allergies, or do you know if there is something she absolutely doesn't like?" Santana asked while sitting up.

He shook his head. "She's pretty easy going."

"Ok, why don't we roast a duck then babe?" Santana said while glancing over at Brittany.

"Sounds good." She nodded while sitting up and reaching for her phone.

"Get dressed so we can go shopping mijo." Santana told him.

Noah nodded and left the room. Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and moved to get out of bed. "I'll start breakfast." She said while carefully hopping out of bed.

Santana leaned over and grabbed her arm. "Get back in bed baby, let's just go out to breakfast with the boys."

Brittany smiled and climbed back in bed. "Want to Skype Mackenzie and tell her good morning?"

Santana's eyes instantly lit up. "Of course!" She almost shrieked out as she reached over and picked up her ipad to call Mrs. Pierce.

**_Hi mom! _**Brittany said happily when Mrs. Pierce came into focus.

_Good morning girls, I'm guessing you called to say good morning to your princess. _ Mrs. Pierce laughed.

**_And to say good morning to you too Mama P_** Santana added with a smile.

Mackenzie suddenly ran into the picture and climbed in Mrs. Pierce's lap. _Hi Mommies!_ She said happily.

**_Good morning baby girl._** Santana said while waving.

**_Good morning Mack! _**Brittany added with a wave of her own. **_Having fun with Grammy?_**

Mackenzie quickly nodded. _I got new toys! And Cinderella got new toys too!_

**_Whoa! You two are so lucky. _**Santana smiled.

_What time are you dropping the boys off? Or should I come get them? _Mrs. Pierce asked.

**_Ashton is going to stay by Hannah's house tonight, she is coming to get him around 4 when we get home from shopping, she said she would drop off Carter on her way home_** Brittany explained.

After Mackenzie explained all the cool things she got to do by Grammy's house, she admitted she missed her mommies and was excited to come home the following morning, which left Santana with a huge smile on her face. They wrapped up the call and decided the two of them needed to get dressed for the day.

"Need help in the shower because of your ankle?" Santana asked as she followed Brittany to the bathroom.

Brittany turned around and smiled at her. "Hmmmm maybe."

* * *

"I want whatever Grey is ordering." Carter said quickly as they settled into the booth for breakfast.

"No, pick something you really like Carter." Brittany said calmly.

"Stop copying everything I do." Ashton said quickly. "It's not cool."

"Grey." Brittany said warningly. "Carter, baby, why don't you come sit by me and we can pick out something together."

Carter nodded and crawled under the table from his spot between Noah and Ashton and wiggled between Santana and Brittany. He immediately cuddled in Brittany's side as she opened the menu and wrapped her arm around him so they could look together.

"This looks good right?" Brittany said while pointing to a picture of waffles with whip cream and strawberries on top. "You like strawberries, why don't we get this Carter."

"You're going to get it too?" He asked while looking up at her.

"How about I get mine with blueberries and we can share?" Brittany suggested.

"Cool." He replied happily as Brittany kissed the top of his head.

After the waiter came around and took everyone's order Santana addressed the boys on the plans was for the day. "We are going to get school supplies first, then we can move on to clothes and shoes."

"Can I walk the mall by myself?" Noah asked.

Brittany nodded. "That's fine."

"Can I walk with Noah?" Ashton asked quickly.

Santana leaned over and whispered something to Brittany, who nodded and locked eyes with her briefly. "That's fine Grey, Noah use your card for whatever Ashton wants and we will put the money back in your account when we get home." Brittany told him.

"Can I go too?" Carter asked quickly.

"No baby, you are going to shop with momma and me." Santana told him.

"What time is your guest coming for dinner?" Ashton asked Noah.

Noah looked up from his cellphone. "6pm, but her parents are coming around 7."

"Her parents are coming?" Santana asked quickly.

"Yeah, they want to meet you and momma." Noah stated.

"That's great. I can't wait to meet all of them." Brittany said with a smile as the waiter brought out their meals.

* * *

**5pm**

"Aunt Hannah!" Carter yelled out while dropping his army men on the floor and running towards his aunt.

"Don't jump on her Carter." Santana reminded him.

Carter nodded and hugged Hannah tightly. "Hey Carter, what's going on?" Hannah asked with a smile. "I like your blue hair."

"Told you it was cool mommy!" He said to Santana with a smirk. "Thanks Aunt Hannah."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it will be back black when school starts." Santana laughed as she walked over and hugged her sister-in-law. "Go get your bag and get Grey so you guys can get going.."

Carter nodded and quickly ran out of the room. "Hey little one." Santana said while rubbing Hannah's now prominent baby bump. "Take a seat Hannah, do you want water or anything?"

"No thanks." Hannah said with a smile.

Brittany came walking into the room. "Hey Hannah!" She said happily while limping slowly to her sister.

"Where is your crutch Brit?" Santana asked.

"It's fine San." Brittany said while hugging Hannah and kissing her stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, happy the morning sickness is out of the way. I just have the weirdest cravings now." Hannah laughed. "I had Jackson get up in the middle of the night last week and go get me a burrito."

"Sounds familiar." Santana laughed remembering the night Brittany had her driving around the city because she kept changing her mind on what she wanted.

"I felt so bad afterwards but the burrito was awesome." Hannah laughed.

"Are you going to be ok with the season starting soon and Jackson traveling?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah I should be." Hannah nodded. "I'm just so excited to hold him or her. I honestly can't wait to bring them home."

"Do you remember when we first brought Mackey home San?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Of course, we were so nervous like we didn't have 3 kids already." Santana laughed. "She was so little and perfect, we stayed up all night just staring at her in her bassinet."

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah we do." Hannah nodded. "We aren't telling yet though."

"Tease." Santana laughed

"Hi Aunt Hannah." Ashton said with a smile before hugging her.

"Ready to go guys?" Hannah asked while standing up.

"Give me a hug and kiss before you boys leave." Santana said quickly as Ashton and Carter ran over and hugged her first before going over to Brittany and doing the same.

"I'll pick them up in the morning Han." Brittany replied.

"Sounds good." Hannah replied. "Call me later and let me know how dinner went."

"I'll walk you out." Brittany told her.

"Wait Brit." Santana said while running out of the room and coming back with her crutch and handing it to her. "Now you can." She said with a smile before kissing Brittany quickly on the lips.

Brittany came in after a few minutes and sat on the couch next to Santana and pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana moaned into the kiss and placed her arm on Brittany's lower back pulling her closer. Santana only broke the kiss to catch her breath. "Mmmm what was that for baby?" Santana asked against Brittany's lips.

"Because I love you so much." Brittany said with a smile before pecking her on the lips again.

"I love you too baby." Santana replied with a smile. "Ready to get dressed so we can start cooking?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "Let's try this girlfriend thing with Noah again." She laughed out.

* * *

Santana was putting the finishing touches on the side dishes as Brittany pulled the duck out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool a little when Noah walked in the kitchen.

"Madison is here." He said with a big smile.

"You look handsome baby." Santana said taking it his appearance. Noah was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, with a white and yellow checkered collared shirt, and brown loafers.

"Thanks, you and momma look great too." He said with a smile.

"We'll be out in a minute Noah." Brittany told him while turning the oven off.

A few minutes later Brittany and Santana came in the living room, Santana carrying a tray of appetizers and lemonade. Madison quickly stood up when the women entered the room. Madison was brown skin with naturally curly hair that hung just below her shoulders, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black, pink, and purple striped v-neck shirt, and purple heels. She stood about 5'6 and had braces.

"Good afternoon Miss Santana." She said as she extended her hand to Santana and then to Brittany. "Good afternoon Miss Brittany, nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you as well." Santana said with a smile.

"Please have a seat." Brittany told her.

"Noah talks about you both all the time." Madison smiled while glancing at Noah, who blushed.

"I love my moms, what can I say?" He laughed.

Madison then grabbed one of the plates and placed a few of the appetizers on them and handed it to Noah. "Anything else No?" She asked.

"This is great." He told her.

Santana raised her eyebrow at the pair. "We are going to finish up dinner, why don't you show her around the house Noah?" She suggested.

"Sure, do you want to see the game room and the bowling alley?" Noah asked while standing up and extending his hand to help her up.

"I would love to." Madison said with a smile.

Once they were back in the kitchen Santana walked over by Brittany who was finishing up her sauce for the duck. "What do you think?"

"She's gorgeous." Brittany said with a smile. "That's for sure, and she's polite."

"Did you see how she made the plate for Noah?" Santana asked. "I don't know if I like that, I don't want him thinking women are supposed to serve him."

"Noah knows better than that babe, you know that." Brittany told her. "Besides, we fix each others plates all the time, Quinn fixes Puck's plate, and Cedes does the same for Zack." Brittany added. "We said we would give her a fair chance."

"I know…I am." Santana said while nodding. "They are cute together, and I like the fact that her parents want to meet us."

"That's a definite plus." Brittany replied. "Shows she isn't hiding Noah from her parents, so that should mean no sneaking around."

"You mean _No_." Santana teased.

Brittany laughed. "Who would have thought Noah could have a nickname?"

"I know." Santana replied. "I think we just need to make a salad and we have everything set." Santana said while looking around.

"I think so too." Brittany nodded while eating a carrot.

"Have a seat Brit, so you are off your ankle." Santana said softly. "I'll make the salad."

"I can help with the salad." Madison said from the doorway.

"You don't have to sweetheart." Brittany said quickly.

"I would really like to." Madison replied. "It's no problem. I help my mom cook all the time."

"If you really want to Madison, come on in." Santana said with a smile while glancing at Brittany, who shrugged.

Madison washed her hands in the sink and dried them off on the paper towel Santana handed her. Madison then quickly and easily began to cut up vegetables for a garden salad.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself sweetheart?" Santana asked as she helped her put the salad together.

"Well, I'm 16, I play basketball for St. John's Academy, I'm the starting point guard." She said proudly. "I'm on National Honor Society, I write for the school newspaper, I work part time at Starbucks, my dad is a entertainment lawyer, and my mom is an art teacher."

"I knew your last name was familiar, Charles Agnew." Santana said quickly. "That's your father?"

Madison nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Very well." Santana smiled. "He helped me land one of my first contracts when I first got to LA."

"No wonder he was so relaxed about me dating Noah." Madison smiled.

Noah walked in the kitchen. "You let my moms put you to work?" He asked while laughing.

"She offered." Brittany said while standing up and handing Noah a stack of plates. "Set the table please."

* * *

**7:30pm**

"Santana and Brittany, this meal was fabulous!" Mr. Agnew stated with a smile.

"I agree, you both are wonderful cooks." Sheila, his wife added.

"Glad you both enjoyed it." Santana stated with a smile. "Hope you saved room for dessert. Brittany made her famous salted caramel pie." Brittany blushed as Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"That sounds delicious." Mrs. Agnew said with a smile. "Madison, clear the table please."

"She doesn't have to do that." Santana said while standing.

"I can help her." Noah said while standing up. "Relax mom."

"Can you bring out the pie when you come back Noah?" Brittany asked.

Noah nodded. "Sure."

Once in the kitchen Noah quickly hugged Madison and kissed her on the forehead. "I think my moms like you."

"Really? Word got around how they ate Karly alive." Madison laughed. "I was so nervous before coming here today, I changed my outfit like 3 times."

"You look gorgeous." He said with a big smile showing off his dimples. He then bent down and quickly kissed her.

"You look very handsome, yourself." She said when the kiss broke. "We need a picture of this."

Noah pulled out his cell phone and bent down taking a picture of them both. "Mind if I Instagram it?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Madison said shyly.

Noah smiled and uploaded the picture. "Look at the caption I put." He told her while handing her his phone.

**Sorry ladies…Im officially off the market.**

"So we are official?" Madison asked quickly.

"You are the only girl I want." Noah told her.

"What if you moms freak out on me like Karly." Madison asked while setting the dishes in the sink.

"Karly deserved it." Noah hissed out. "I hate her, like literally hate her."

Madison walked over by him and rubbed Noah's back slowly. "Relax, she's not important anymore." She said with a smile.

"You're right." Noah nodded.

Madison leaned up and kissed him just as Santana came in the kitchen and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry." Madison stuttered out while jumping away.

"It's fine." Santana said while raising her hand. "I'm just grabbing another bottle of wine." She grabbed a bottle quickly. "It would be nice if we got the pie sometime today though." She winked over her shoulder.

"She didn't rip your head off, so that's a good sign." Noah said nervously.

Madison swallowed slowly. "Ummm I guess."

After dinner Noah and Madison went down to the game room to play pool, while the four adults went outside to the gazebo to talk a little more.

"So, I know the kids are young are we all ok with them dating?" Santana asked the group.

"Noah, is truly a gentlemen, he talks to the both of you with respect, he's pulled out chairs and opened doors all evening for Madison, so I'm comfortable with him dating my baby girl." Mr. Agnew stated while looking over at his wife.

"You all seem like a lovely family, for the both of you to be celebrities Noah seems really grounded." Mrs. Agnew replied. "I like that."

"Same for Madison." Brittany stated while taking a sip of her wine. "I'm sure she's met her fair share of celebrities through you Charles."

"She has, but we want to make sure she doesn't let the traveling and designer things we can afford her with go to her head, which is why we had her get a part-time job." Mr. Agnew stated. "It teaches her a little responsibility."

"That's a great idea." Santana said while looking at Brittany. "I could use more help around the center, we should have Noah work there one or two days a week, or maybe at your studio."

"Hmmm." Brittany said while cocking her head to the side. "Let's talk more about that later."

"Well it's been a lovely evening but I actually need to meet some clients for drinks down at Blue Bar." Mr. Agnew stood up.

"We should plan another dinner, maybe at our house next time." Mrs. Agnew stated. "I would love to learn more about your center Santana, being an art teacher I would love to maybe do a workshop there."

"Really?" Santana said with a smile. "That would be awesome, I'm having a big banquet next month that I do annually, this is the 10 year anniversary of the center, and we are looking for speakers."

"I would love to speak there."

"Great, I will make sure you both get tickets, yes Charles, men will be there." Santana teased.

"We will definitely be there." Mr. Agnew smiled.

"Madison drove her car, her curfew is midnight, so she is welcome to stay a little longer." Mrs. Agnew stated.

"Great, she's welcome to stay." Brittany nodded.

"I'll walk you both out." Santana replied, she leaned over and kissed Brittany. "Be right back baby."

* * *

**1am**

"Dinner was nice tonight." Santana said while sliding in bed next to Brittany.

Brittany put down her phone and turned towards Santana. "Yeah it was, so how do we feel about Madison?"

"I love her, she's respectful, she seems to really like Noah, and she comes from money, so we don't have to worry about her using Noah." Santana said.

"I caught Noah kissing her when he walked her to her car." Brittany said with a smile.

"Were you spying on them?" Santana asked while laughing.

"Yeah I was." Brittany laughed. "Did you notice the genuine smile on his face the whole time he was around her?"

"I did." Santana nodded. "I caught them kissing in the kitchen."

"So he's a walking hormone right now?" Brittany laughed.

"Great….do you think we should _the talk_ with him?" Santana asked.

"Are you ready for that?" Brittany asked. "You freaked out when Carter asked where babies came from last year."

"I'm not good with those sort of conversations." Santana said softly while turning red. "Luckily Ashton explained it to him."

"That wasn't ok." Brittany frowned. "Why does he know so much about that?"

"He's a genius." Santana shrugged.

"We can talk to Noah _together_ about safe sex." Brittany told her while lying on her chest.

"So do we do the banana and condom example with him?" Santana asked.

"Ummm, maybe." Brittany frowned.

"Cant you just do it Brit." Santana whined.

Brittany laughed. "Nope! You are not getting out of this."

"Brit can we talk about the baby again?" Santana asked while sitting up. Brittany sat up and turned towards Santana.

"You want to have a baby now?" Brittany asked.

Santana quickly shook her head. "No, I haven't changed my mind about that. I want to talk about what you said during the argument yesterday."

Brittany nodded. "Ok…"

"You said you wanted the baby back that you lost." Santana said softly. "You aren't over your miscarriage yet are you?"

Brittany shrugged. "I try to forget it happened sometimes, but other times I can't help but think I should have 2 babies….well biologically at least."

"Brit…."

"I just…" Brittany sighed. "Everything you said made sense Santana, but I can't help but feel like a piece of me will always be missing from that."

"Come here baby." Santana said while opening her arms so Brittany could lean back on her.

"I'm sorry Brit, I sorry that left you with a small sense of emptiness. I know you felt a different kind of pain than I did from the miscarriage, you had both emotional and physical pain. I wasn't trying to discount that at all yesterday, I just wanted you to realize it affected us both, not just you." Santana said while wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and hugging her tightly. "I don't know how to make you feel better about what happened, there's probably nothing I _can _say to make you feel better."

Brittany sighed. "Do you think I need counseling?"

"That's up to you." Santana told her. "Just like you leave my counseling up to me. I can't tell you to go or not, but I can tell you how much therapy helped me, once I started to take it seriously."

"I don't think I need a doctor though." Brittany said while leaning her head back on Santana's shoulder.

"What do you need?" Santana asked while kissing her on the cheek. "Whatever it is, I will make sure you get it."

"Can I speak at your banquet too?" She asked while looking up at her wife. "I've never talked about it and no one really knows."

"The event is being recorded and televised Brit, are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked her.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah I am. Maybe if I finally talk about it to someone other than you, I will get some closure, or something."

Santana was silent and hugged Brittany tighter. "Whatever you want to do, you have my support."

"Thank you." Brittany whispered while relaxing further into Santana's embrace. "You know we would be almost 60 by the time the baby got out of high school if we were to have one now." Brittany laughed softly.

Santana laughed as well as she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Yeah we would be." She kissed her on the neck. "I'm sorry Brit, I wish circumstances were different."

"It's not your fault." Brittany added. "Let's talk about something a little happier." Brittany suggested while linking her hands with Santana's. "Are you all packed for tomorrow night?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, of course Mackey's first night back, I'll be out of town."

"Mackenzie has been a few blocks away San." Brittany laughed.

"I know, but I miss her." Santana said sheepishly. "She's my cuddle buddy."

"Oh and what am I?" Brittany feigned hurt and tried to move but Santana held her tighter and laughed.

"You, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, are my best friend, love of my life, my _ultimate _cuddle buddy, and my everything." Santana said with a big smile.

"That's some list." Brittany said.

"You are also my sleeping pill." Santana yawned.

"Tired?" Brittany asked while rubbing Santana's thighs.

"Yeah, I am." Santana replied while beginning to massage Brittany's shoulders.

"Let's get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." Brittany told her while snuggling close behind her and planting kisses on the back of her neck. "I love you San."

"I love you too baby." Santana replied back.

* * *

**8am**

Noah knocked on the women's bedroom door. "Mom are you up?"

Brittany opened her eyes and rubbed Santana's arm. "Noah wants you baby."

"Come in!" Santana yelled out sleepily.

Noah came in fully dressed in his work out clothes. "Do you want to come for a run with me?" He asked.

"Not today baby." Santana told him. "Don't skimp out on the workout because I'm not there."

Noah laughed. "I would never do that."

"When you get back, can you cut the grass Noah?" Brittany asked.

"Sure momma." He replied before leaving the room.

"You hear that Brit?" Santana said while lifting her head.

"Last time you heard something we attacked Noah with a dildo." Brittany laughed. "I'm not playing ninja Brittana with you again."

Santana laughed. "Hey if he was a real burglar we had him cornered but I was referring to the silence in the house."

Brittany laughed. "Oh…yeah. All 4 kids are gone." Brittany wiggled closer to Santana hugging her tightly and closing her eyes. "We can sleep in."

Santana smiled and turned around quickly kissing Brittany. "Or we can enjoy each other for the next 2 hours while Noah is gone." She said while sitting up and quickly pulling her shirt and bra off.

Brittany's eyes widened as she smiled and sat up immediately grabbing Santana's breasts and massaging them as she kissed her deepening the kiss right away. Santana unbuttoned Brittany's pajama shirt and threw it off the bed as she straddled her wife and leaned down on her kissing down her neck.

"I wish I didn't have to leave tonight." Santana whispered out as she kissed down the valley of Brittany's breasts.

"Can you stay?" Brittany asked as she opened her legs so Santana could slip in.

"I paid $1500 for the plate." Santana said sadly, and I'm presenting an award.

"Kiss me." Brittany said while pulling Santana's panties down and running her finger through her folds. "You're ready for me."

Santana placed soft kisses around Brittany's abs and then immediately moved to her core. "I love you Brittany." She stated before opening Brittany's legs and kissing the insides of her thighs before moving to her core and slowly licking through her folds.

"Oh San…" Brittany moaned out.

Santana held Brittany's hips tightly down so she would stop squirming as she picked up her rhythm and used her tongue to spell out her name. "You will always be my favorite flavor baby." She said while licking her lips and diving back in. She licked and slurped on Brittany until the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

"San….San….." Brittany panted out. "I'm close baby…fuck I'm close."

"Come for me Brit." Santana said softly while sucking on her clit and inserting 2 fingers in and pumping quickly. Brittany's body tensed and she exploded into Santana's mouth.

Santana crawled back up her and quickly kissed her while beginning to rock into Brittany's core. Brittany ran her hands over Santana's body. "You're so beautiful Santana." She said while leaning up to kiss her breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth causing Santana to rock harder into her.

"Fuck Brit." Santana said while leaning on Brittany and hiding her face in the blonde's neck. "I'm close already, dammit." She groaned out.

Brittany lifted her hand and placed it on Santana's chest. "Relax and come San."

Santana rested her arms on the sides of Brittany and rocked as fast as she could into her wife while panting and whimpering. "You feel so good Brit." She strained out while tightly closing her eyes. Brittany rocked up into Santana hard sending her over the edge.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" She screamed out as she collapsed on Brittany panting heavily, she rolled off of her and quickly stuck two fingers in the blonde and used her last bit of strength to finish her off. Brittany screamed out and kissed Santana to quiet their loud moans.

* * *

**1pm**

"I can't believe Zack is sending us in a limo to freakin San Francisco." Santana complained as the limo pulled up in the driveway. "I can't see the kids before I leave."

"Come on Satan, lets go!" Mercedes yelled out from the window of the limo. "Hey Brit!" She then added happily.

"Hey Cedes!" Brittany said while waving as Santana stuck up her middle finger at her.

"Skype me tonight after the banquet before you go to bed." Brittany said while hugging her tightly and kissing her. "Have a safe trip."

"I love you baby." Santana said while pulling Brittany closer and deepening the kiss.

"Love you too." Brittany told her before kissing her on the forehead. "Go, so you aren't late." She laughed.

"Fine, bye baby." Santana said softly before heading towards the limo. "There better be champagne in there Cedes."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Mercedes called out.

Brittany then hopped in the truck and went to pick up the kids. Once she had Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie all in the truck they headed to the grocery store. "We need to do some grocery shopping. " She told them.

"Popsicles!" Mackenzie said happily.

"Yeah we can get popsicles baby." Brittany said while smiling at her in the rearview mirror. She then glanced over at Carter. "You okay sweetheart?" She asked him seeing him rest his head on the window.

"I'm ok." He nodded and said quietly.

Brittany wasn't convinced and decided to make the shopping trip a short one. She lifted Mackenzie in the cart first and handed Ashton the ipad. "Check off everything as we grab it Grey ok?"

Ashton nodded.

"Can I ride in the cart?" Carter asked quietly.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah come on." She said while lifting him in and frowning when he immediately laid down. "Grey grab another cart so we have somewhere to put the groceries."

Halfway through the shopping trip Carter began to silently cry while holding his stomach. Mackenzie turned around and looked at her brother. "Carter crying." She said while pulling on Brittany's shirt as the blonde grabbed cereal off the shelf.

Brittany turned around quickly. "Carter, baby, what's wrong? What hurts?"

"My stomach." He said weakly.

Brittany pulled out her phone and called her mother to see how Carter was feeling during the night, Mrs. Pierce said he was unusually quiet and had a small fever and slight cough, so she gave him some medicine and put him to bed early. Brittany then called Emily and asked her to come and pay for their groceries and drop them off so she could take Carter home right away. Brittany left their cart of groceries at the service desk and informed them that her assistant would be picking them up and paying for them in a few minutes.

Once they got home Brittany carried Carter up to his room and laid him down, a difficult task considering her ankle was still relatively weak. She got a cold towel and ran it over his head and neck to contain his fever. She called Santana but didn't get an answer.

"Take a nap baby." She told him.

"Will you stay?" He asked her.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah of course." She climbed in bed and had him cuddle on her lap, she slowly rubbed his back until he fell asleep. She then picked her phone up again and called Noah.

**_Yo_**

_Hey Noah, where are you?_

**_Around the corner at Jeremy's house_**

_I need you to come home and watch Grey and Mackey for me, Carter is sick and I need to focus my attention on him right now, I don't know what's wrong with him_

**_Ok, I'll be home in a minute_**

_Thanks_

Brittany held him while humming softly and running her fingers through his hair.

**6pm**

Brittany went up to Carter's room to check on him, having only left to make him some soup. When she came she saw he was holding his stomach and crying again. "Carter…" She said while running over to him and rubbing his back. He suddenly threw up and yelled out in pain.

Brittany touched his stomach and immediately frowned when he winced and jumped back quickly.

"No….it hurts." He said sadly as more tears spilled out.

Brittany picked up her phone and called an ambulance. "We need to go to the hospital baby."

She went in the hall and knocked on Noah's door and opened it seeing him lay on the bed on his laptop. "I need to take Carter to the hospital."

Noah sat up. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but he has a bad fever, he's throwing up, and his stomach hurts to the touch." Brittany said. "I've been calling your mom but I think she is in hair and makeup for the banquet. Keep calling her for me, and call Grammy too, ummm and wait downstairs for the paramedics."

"Ok." Noah said while jumping up and putting his shoes on.

Brittany then ran back to Carter's room, she slowly lifted him up and took the soiled sheets off the bed. She then carefully slid him in her lap while wiping his mouth. "I'm right here baby, momma's right here." She whispered over and over to him while wiping his eyes and rocking slowly. "I got you baby."

* * *

**Meanwhile in San Francisco**

"San, you left your phone in my room." Mercedes said while handing the Latina her phone.

Santana took the phone and unlocked it. "Thanks Cedes, you look hot." She smiled at her friend.

"Why does it take you forever in hair and makeup?" Mercedes teased while sitting down at the table in Santana's room and pouring herself a glass of champagne.

"Maybe you don't take long enough." Santana laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you already gave me a compliment so too late on that joke." Mercedes laughed.

"Help yourself to my champagne." Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh I will." Mercedes said while handing Santana a glass.

"Whoa I have like 20 missed calls and 10 texts." Santana said with a frown.

"Is that your business phone?" Mercedes asked.

"No, this is my personal one." Santana said. "Why the hell is it on silence?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Your phone not mine."

Santana first went through her missed call list and saw every call alternated between Noah and Brittany, she then opened her text messages and dropped her glass at the first one she saw.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Taking Carter to the ER please call me!**

Mercedes looked up. "What's wrong?"

"We, I, we, I have to get back to LA." She said while jumping up quickly and taking off her robe while looking for her clothes to put on, not caring that the room was full of people.

"Santana what's wrong?" Mercedes said quickly. "Everyone out!" She then yelled. When no one moved she yelled louder. "Now!" Keeping her eyes fixated on Santana who was shakily throwing back on the pair of jeans and t-shirt she had on in the limo.

Santana didn't answer she just sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Mercedes walked over and placed her hand on Santana' s back. "Breathe San." She then slid Santana's phone out of her hand and read the text. "I'm going to call Brit."

Santana nodded and leaned into Mercedes embrace as she sat down and called Brittany, who informed her that Carter was seen by a doctor and was now getting prepped for surgery.

Mercedes then called Zack. "Baby, we need a private jet back to LA now!"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**New updates on Unexpected Guest and A Dollar and A Dream in the next few days **


	33. Are You Ready?

**Thanks to Caitie. , SillyGoose69, Disappointed, Mag01, Snixx-tana, Taciiamayy, ig4az, Laura, dannycena42, XenaLin, auntdedra, CaahCs, Ashley S, AlabamaMiles, icesk8er, Blueskiies, Prettygleekbitch, NayNay1963, Fangirl44, Sarah11650, Brittana4Life3, NayaHeMoGLEEK, iloy-shadowchild, cheeymonkey212, DominoL, Njhousefan, sarcasticsSweetLadykisses89 and to all GUEST reviewers**

**Updates on all my stories today...Enjoy!**_  
_

**A/N Laura I currently have 4 stories going so I won't be starting anymore, if you want a drama filled story you can check out my story Unexpected Guest**

* * *

_"Oh mi Dios, esto duele como el infierno!" Santana screamed out while grabbing Brittany's hand tightly._

_"Push San!" Brittany said while dabbing the Latina's head with a cold towel. "Keep pushing baby."_

_"His head is too big Brit!" Santana screamed out. "Maldita bebé cabeza grande!"_

_Brittany laughed softly and kissed Santana on the forehead as the Latina screamed out again. "I hate the damn sperm donor and the big ass head he gave my baby!" She screamed out._

_The doctor couldn't help but laugh. "I need another good push Santana."_

_"Just reach in and grab his ass!" Santana screamed out while pushing._

_Brittany kept peppering kisses to Santana's head and dabbing the cold towel over her neck. "Push baby…"_

_"He's ripping me apart!" Santana whined. "Oh mi Dios!"_

_"You've had a baby before Santana." Quinn laughed while holding the Latina's other hand. "Toughen up, I've had 2 sets of twins." She smirked._

_"Shut it Q." Santana strained while purposely squeezing Quinn's hand tighter._

_"Keep pushing Santana." The doctor said. "He's almost out."_

_"This is pure gold." Mercedes laughed from behind the camcorder._

_"I hate both of you bitches!" Santana screamed out._

_"Push baby." Brittany whispered in her ear once again while stroking her hair._

_"Ok, last one Santana, use everything you've got to get this little guy out." The doctor replied._

_"Squeeze my hand baby." Brittany told her. "I love you."_

_Santana nodded and took a deep breath before using all her strength and pushing. "Get him out!"_

_The room went silent aside from Santana's loud screams, which trailed off as she flopped back on the hospital bed._

_"Here he comes." The doctor smiled as the baby slid out. "Congratulations on your new baby boy." He said with a big smile._

_"Look at all that hair." Mercedes said while following the nurse to check the baby out. "Whoa, he looks just like Noah when he was born."_

_"You did it." Brittany smiled brightly while leaning down and kissing Santana. The Latina panted to catch her breath and lifted her hand to cup Brittany's cheek and deepen kiss._

_"He isn't crying…." Santana said quickly. "Check on him Brit." She whispered._

_Brittany kissed her on the forehead and went over to check on the baby, who as soon as Brittany walked over by him began to cry. Santana sighed in relief as Quinn rubbed her shoulder._

_"Good job babe, I'll let everyone know he's ok." Quinn said while squeezing Santana's shoulder before walking out of the room._

_"He's perfect San." Brittany said as the nurse placed the baby in her arms after cleaning him up._

_"Do you have a name for him?" Mercedes asked._

_Santana looked over at Brittany as she walked over with him in her arms. "Brit's naming him."_

_"This is Carter Eduardo Lopez-Pierce." Brittany said with a big smile. "I'm your momma." She said to the tiny curly haired boy. "Let's go meet your mommy." She added._

_Santana sat with wide arms waiting to hold her son for the first time. Brittany placed Carter in her arms. Santana quickly kissed him on the forehead. "He looks just like you baby." Brittany told her while wiping the tears from Santana's face._

_"Carter…Carter….Carter…" Santana stated over and over. "I love that name Brit." She said with a smile while glancing up at her wife. "It's perfect."_

_Mercedes turned off the camcorder. "I'll give you 3 some time alone. He's so handsome ladies. Congrat!" Mercedes she said with a huge smile. "Time for me to buy out the gift shop." She winked before leaving the room._

_"I love you Brit." Santana said while staring at Carter. She briefly lifted her head to kiss her wife. "His head doesn't look so big now does it?"_

_Brittany laughed. "No it doesn't." She kissed Santana on the top of the head and sighed in contentment as Carter quickly closed his eyes._

* * *

"Santana!" Mercedes yelled out while shaking her arm. "Brit's on the phone."

Santana shook her head. "Sorry, I was daydreaming I guess." She quickly picked her up phone.

**_Hey Brit, how is he baby?_**

_He's okay, surgery was successful he's in recovery right now. Where are you San? I need you here._

**_I'm like 20 minutes away, Zach got us a private plane, we are in the limo right now Brit, is Noah with you?_**

_No, he's home with the other kids and my mom. Hannah and Quinn are here._

**_Ok, that's good. I don't want you alone, stay strong I'll be there in a few minutes_**

_Hurry, I love you_

**_I love you too_**

"Everything ok?" Mercedes asked. "Well considering…."

Santana sighed. "Yeah, Brit said he's out of surgery and in recovery now."

"That's good." Mercedes replied. "Carter's a tough little guy, he'll bounce right back."

"I know." Santana replied confidently. "I don't Brit to be at the hospital right now, not alone, it's not good for her or Hannah, it's too soon."

Mercedes nodded. "This is a different circumstance than with Mr. Pierce, but I get what you are saying San. Q is there, she's good in situations like this, and we will be there soon." Mercedes reached out and grabbed her hand. "Stay calm ok?"

Santana nodded. "I'm trying to." She then leaned her head on the window.

* * *

_Santana woke up to the sounds of Carter's cries from his crib. She stirred and moved to sit up when she felt Brittany kiss her. "Stay in bed San, I'll feed him, are there bottles in the fridge?" Brittany asked while sitting up._

_Santana shook her head. "I need to pump anyways baby, my boobs are killing me right now." She added while sitting up._

_"You didn't pump before bed San?" Brittany asked while rubbing her wife's back._

_"No, I fell asleep." Santana said while getting out of bed and walking over to the crib and picking the crying baby up. "Hey Mr. Carter." She said with a smile while bouncing him slightly and rubbing his back. "You like late night snacks like your momma I see." Santana added while smiling at Brittany._

_"I love a good 4th meal, whether it's food or you." Brittany said with a wink while standing up and going to the recliner in the room and sitting down. Santana blushed and blew her a kiss._

_"Go back to bed baby." Santana said to Brittany. "I can feed him quick."_

_"I want to stay up with you." Brittany told her. "Come sit with me." She said while patting the space between her legs._

_"Let's go eat with momma." Santana told him as he started to scream again. "Ok, ok, ok, you don't want to talk tonight. I get it." Santana laughed and quickly sat down leaning back into Brittany. She unbuttoned her pajama top so she could feed Carter but he kept screaming and wouldn't suck._

_"Is he wet San?" Brittany asked while massaging Santana's shoulders._

_Santana checked Carter. "No he's not. That's his hungry cry." She said with a frown. "Come on and eat baby." Santana said while holding him up to her breasts again but he wouldn't suck, he kept turning his head. "Why won't he suck Brit?"_

_Brittany shrugged. "Do you want to pump quick and make a bottle so he doesn't wake up Ashton and Noah?"_

_"That will take too long." Santana said while shaking her head. "Come on Carter." Santana said softly while rubbing his back. "Go ahead and eat, I know you're hungry."_

_Brittany reached around and rubbed Santana's breasts softly. "Is your nipple too cold maybe?"_

_Santana shrugged. "I don't think so."_

_Brittany then reached around and grabbed Carter's little hands. "What's wrong Carter?" She asked as Carter quickly latched onto her finger. "Try now San."_

_Santana lifted Carter back up to her breasts and smiled when he began to suck and eat. "I guess he wanted to touch both of us." She whispered to Brittany._

_Brittany kissed her on the cheek. "I guess so."_

_Santana relaxed back into Brittany's embrace while staring at Carter as he ate. Brittany placed soft kisses on her neck and rubbed her thigh slowly with her other free hand._

* * *

Santana came back to reality from her second daydream when she felt Mercedes squeeze her hand. She focused her eyes and saw they were pulling up to the hospital, she jumped out of the limo before it even came to a complete stop and ran full speed into the hospital bumping into Quinn who was waiting for her.

"Q!" She said while quickly hugging her friend. "Where's Brit?"

"She back this way, come on." Quinn told while leading her and Mercedes, who caught up to the pair, back to the waiting room Brittany was pacing back and forth in.

Santana ran over to Brittany and kissed her while hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't have my phone." She rushed out quickly. "I was in Cede's room, then I went back to mine, and I left it there and then I was in hair and makeup."

Brittany shook her head. "We can talk about that later. I'm just glad you're here now." She said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Have you seen him yet?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm waiting on the doctor right now."

"Ok." Santana replied before she led Brittany over to one of the couches to sit down. "Hey Hannah." She said while waving to Hannah, who waved back at her. Santana then rubbed Brittany's back. "So what happened Brit?"

"After you left, I went to pick up the kids. I knew we needed groceries, so went to do some shopping. I uh, I put Mackenzie in the cart like normal, but Carter asked to ride in the cart too." Brittany started.

Santana frowns. "He never wants to ride in the cart."

"I know, he was quiet in the car ride to the store, so I figured maybe he was just tired, so I lifted him in and he laid down right away." Brittany replied. "We were halfway through the trip when Mackey grabbed my shirt and pointed out that Carter was crying. I asked him what was wrong and he said his stomach hurt."

Santana nodded.

"So I called Emily and had her finish up and pay so I could take Carter home, I laid in bed with him and he seemed ok. He took a nap and fell asleep, so I went to make him some soup and when I went back to his room, he was screaming in pain and he threw up a few times. I tried to touch his stomach, just to rub it you know, but he jumped back." Brittany recalled. "So I called an ambulance."

"So it's appendicitis." Santana pieced together.

Brittany nodded in confirmation. "It didn't rupture." She added quickly. "They got him to surgery in time; they are doing a laser surgery. The doctor said it would give him a quicker recovery time, since it's just smaller incisions."

"Ok, that sounds good." Santana said while pulling Brittany closer. "You're shaking Brit."

"I'm ok." Brittany said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked while looking her in the eyes.

Brittany nodded as the doctor entered the room. "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" He called out. They both stood up quickly.

He walked over and shook their hands greeting them. "I'm Dr. Morrison, we were able to successfully remove Carter's appendix before it ruptured, you called 911 just in time." He told Brittany. Santana quickly reached over and grabbed her hand holding it tightly. "He's out of recovery and has been moved to a room, due to your status, he's in a private part of the hospital, so you can have some privacy and peace."

"Thank you, we really appreciate that." Santana stated. "Can we see him now?"

"Absolutely, he's still a little groggy from the anesthesia, and he'll be in a little pain but not much. He should be able to go home in a day or two, he then needs to take it easy for the next week."

"He starts school next Wednesday, should we keep him home?" Brittany asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not necessary, but advise his teacher, no recess or gym for a few days." Santana and Brittany locked eyes and nodded to one another. "You both can follow me."

* * *

Carter was in and out of sleep for the past few hours while the two women sat cuddled in the recliner next to his bed. Brittany was in a light sleep on Santana's shoulder when Carter woke up.

"Momma." He rasped out.

Santana was sending out emails on her phone and quickly turned her head to face Carter. "Hey baby." She said with a smile.

"Hi mommy." He said sadly while looking around scared.

"You're in the hospital mijo." Santana stated seeing his frightened face. "It's ok, both me and momma are right here with you." She added while rubbing Brittany's arm to wake her up. Brittany fluttered her eyes open and looked over at Carter.

"Hey sweetheart." Brittany said while jumping up and going to his bed. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "I want to go home." He said sadly.

"You have to stay for a day or two Carter." Santana said while standing up. "But we won't leave you here alone. Ummm, me and momma will stay and we can have a ninja sleepover."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, that's an awesome idea San."

"Just momma." Carter said while pointing to Brittany. Santana frowned and cleared her throat.

"You don't want me to stay Carter?" Santana asked softly while rubbing his legs.

"I want momma to stay." He replied.

"I'm not leaving Carter." Brittany assured him while running her fingers through his hair. "San, let's go get the doctor, since Carter is awake now."

Santana sniffled and stood up. "Ok."

Once they were in the hall Brittany quickly wiped the tear that fell from Santana's eye. "Is he mad at me?" She asked Brittany. "Why doesn't he want me to stay?"

"Why would he be mad at you San?" Brittany asked her. "The kids always latch onto one of us when they are sick, you know that baby. Don't do this right now."

Santana nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." She looked at her watch and saw it was almost midnight. "I should get home and check on the other kids."

Brittany nodded. "Don't take this personal Santana."

"I won't." Santana replied. "I want to say bye to him, I think Hannah is still here, I can get a ride home with her."

Santana went in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go home baby, but momma is going to stay all night with you ok?"

Carter nodded. "Ok."

"I'm sorry I wasn't home when you got sick, but momma took good care of you right?" she asked while grabbing his hand.

"Yeah she did." Carter said as his eyes started to droop and flutter back closed.

"Good night mijo." Santana said while kissing him on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied sleepily.

Santana grabbed her purse and jacket and left the room. "He's asleep again Brit." She said when Brittany walked over.

"Ok, let me walk you to the waiting room." Brittany told her intertwining their hands, once they reached it; they saw Hannah fast asleep in a recliner. Brittany pulled Santana into a tight hug and kissed her. "I love you and drive safe ok?"

"I love you too." Santana said before kissing Brittany again.

She then went over and gently woke up Hannah. "Come on Han, you can stay at our house tonight, where are you keys? I'll drive."

* * *

Later that night Brittany was laying in the recliner with a blanket over her watching TV when Carter woke back up.

"Momma?" He said softly.

Brittany muted the TV and sat up. "What's wrong Carter, something hurt?"

He shook his head. "I want to go home." He replied sadly.

"You can't yet baby, you have to wait for your tummy to heal a little bit more." Brittany said while moving to sit on the bed with him. She began to rub his legs to calm him down. "Here I'll lay with you." She carefully climbed in the bed careful not to touch his stomach where the incisions were.

"How about we tell each other a story." Brittany suggested.

"Really?" Carter asked.

Brittany nodded. "We can make it up as we go." She told him. "We can each add a sentence to the story until it's done."

Carter shrugged. "Ok."

"I'll start." Brittany said with a smile. "There once was a boy named Carter who had dreams of …."

Brittany nudged Carter, who smiled. "He dreams of being a ninja!"

"Awesome." Brittany laughed. "He took all the ninjas classes he needed to get to fight…."

"The two headed lion." Carter laughed.

They went back and forth until Carter fell asleep and Brittany kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Monday morning 9am**

"When is Carter getting out of the hospital?" Ashton asked as Santana placed a platter of pancakes and a platter of sausage on the table.

"He'll be discharged this afternoon." Santana stated. "He's going to be a little sore still, so no wrestling, jumping around, or any of that ok?"

"I know mommy." Ashton said with a smile while he loaded his plate.

Noah came walking in the kitchen with Mackenzie hanging from his neck. He then flipped her over quickly while she squealed in laughter and placed her in her booster seat at the table.

"Be careful with her Noah, I don't need or want anyone else in the hospital." Santana said softly while setting down eggs and hash browns on the table.

"I won't drop her." Noah said with a shrug while sitting down. Santana kissed him on the forehead and smiled at Mackenzie.

"Good morning baby girl." She smiled while peppering kisses to her face.

"Hi mommy!" Mackenzie said happily as Noah fixed her a plate and slid it in front of her making a turbo engine sound effect.

"Are you ready for your open house today Mackey?" Ashton asked as Santana set down a glass of juice in front of him.

"Yeah I get new friends today momma said." Mackey said happily while stuffing a sausage in her mouth. "Ones that are girls."

Noah laughed. "You aren't scared?" He asked her.

"She'll be fine." Brittany replied with a smile as she entered the kitchen. She walked around and greeted each of her kids with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was last night with Carter?" Santana asked while handing Brittany a mug of coffee.

"It was ok." Brittany asked. "He's getting restless in there though." She added before kissing Santana. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Santana replied. "I miss sleeping with you." She whispered to her wife.

"I miss sleeping with you too." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did the doctor say what time they were discharging him?" Santana asked while sitting down to fix Brittany a plate.

"Around 4 I believe." Brittany responded. "Thank you baby." She replied when Santana handed her a plate.

"Ok, we should be done with Mackenzie's open house by then." Santana said while taking a sip of her coffee.

"So Mackenzie starts school this week too?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, she starts on Wednesday like you boys do." Santana answered. "Only half days until next year."

"I'm a big girl now." Mackenzie said quickly. "I go to school."

Santana sighed. "Yeah you are baby." She replied sadly.

* * *

**11:30am**

"San, come on baby, we're going to be late." Brittany said into the intercom from Mackenzie's room. "Put your sneakers on baby girl." Brittany told her. "The purple ones." Mackenzie was dressed in a pair of jeans, her purple converse, with a white Polo shirt, and matching purple sweater. Brittany left her long curls down and put a purple headband on her. "You look so cute!" Brittany gushed.

"Do I take my backpack today?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yep, you have to decorate your cubby." Brittany told her while standing up and smoothing out her dress as Santana walked in the room.

"Should I wear a dress too Brit?" Santana asked quickly while looking at her wife's outfit.

"You look beautiful." Brittany told her. "Don't change." Santana was wearing a pair of jeans, with a white blazer, a yellow tank underneath, and a pair of red heels, while Brittany had one a grey dress with a white floral print on it.

"Ready for today?" Santana asked Mackenzie who was struggling to put her Disney princess backpack on.

"I need help." She said sadly when her arm got caught.

"You are so much like your momma." Santana laughed while kneeling down to help her daughter.

"Hey I only got caught in my backpack once." Brittany protested.

"More like once a day." Santana teased while untangling Mackenzie and helping her put it on correctly.

"I got crayons, markers, and Band-Aids." She said proudly.

"You're all set then princess." Santana smiled while standing up and grabbing her hand. "Let's go meet your teacher."

* * *

They reached the school and Santana hopped out of the driver seat, as Brittany got out of the passenger seat and unbuckled Mackenzie from the back seat. She grabbed her hand and led her to the front door of the preschool. "Ready Mack?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Mackenzie nodded. "Ready."

"I'm not ready." Santana said while shaking her head.

Brittany turned her head quickly to her wife. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want her to go." Santana said through glossy eyes.

"San…." Brittany breathed out when she saw her wife on the verge of a break down. Mackenzie got distracted by the flowers next to the door and began to smile and run her little hand over them. "Come here baby." Brittany said softly.

Santana walked over slowly. "I'm sorry Brit, God, I'm a mess today."

Brittany wrapped her free arm around the Latina and pulled her close and rubbed her back. "I just her want to stay a baby." She sniffled.

"I do too, but we've kept her out of school long enough. It's time San, and this is just the open house, we aren't dropping her off." Brittany cooed in her ear. "Come on, Mackey can't see you like this, it will freak her out." She kissed the Latina softly on the lips.

Santana sniffled and nodded. "You're right." She took out her compact and fixed her makeup while Brittany took Mackenzie off to the side for a moment and talked about the flowers.

Brittany glanced over at Santana. "You ready now?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." She replied while putting on her best smile. She then held her hand out and grabbed Mackenzie's free hand and they walked in the school together.

They walked into the huge classroom, which was painted with bright colors, and had huge block letters of the alphabet and different numbers adorned on the wall. There was a photographer over in the corner taking pictures of each kid to hang on the wall over their cubby, and one of their parents and guardians to take home from the day. There was an arts and crafts table set up where the kids could decorate their nameplate for their cubby, and another station set up where parents could sit down with their kids and paint a picture frame to take home with their picture.

"This looks awesome." Brittany replied as Mackenzie's eye widened.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. O'Malley." A small older woman with dirty blonde hair and blue cateye glasses said while extending her hand. "I'm one of the teachers for this K4 classroom."

Brittany quickly shook her hand, as Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Santana's leg. "Nice to meet you, I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce, this is my wife Santana, and this is Mackenzie." Brittany stated while resting her hand on the little blonde's head.

"I'm Mackey." Mackenzie said softly and waved at the teacher.

"Nice to meet you Mackenzie, do you like being called Mackey a little bit better?" Mrs. O'Malley asked while bending down so she was level with Mackenzie.

The little blonde nodded. "My mommies call me Mackey, and my Aunt Quinn, and Aunt Cedes, and Aunt Hannah, and Uncle Pucky, and Uncle Jacky, and Tia Rachel too."

"That's some list, can you add my name to that cool list." Mrs. O'Malley asked sweetly.

Mackenzie looked up at Brittany who nodded and smiled at her, then to Santana who winked at her. "Yeah." She finally answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Santana finally said while shaking the woman's hand when she stood back up.

"Welcome to St. Francis Pre-School of the Arts." She said happily. "My co teacher is Mr. Wesley, he's helping out by the picture booth, so you'll meet him when you get your picture taken today."

"Sounds great." Brittany said with a smile.

Mrs. O'Malley then reached in her pocket and handed them a ticket. "When this number gets called, you can get your picture taken, we are going to hang Mackenzie's picture over her cubby, and then you can take the family picture home."

"Wow, thanks." Santana said while taking the ticket.

"Why don't we start with you decorating your cubby and putting your supplies up Mackey?" Mrs. O'Malley said while extending her hand to Mackenzie who quickly grabbed it and let the teacher lead her the arts table.

"She smells funny." Santana whispered.

"San, baby, do not start this today." Brittany laughed slightly while placing her hand on her lower back.

"She does, she smells like mothballs." The Latina groaned. "Why do all old people smell like that?"

Brittany smiled. "I don't know baby."

"You think she is one of those touchy feely teachers that always gives hugs and rubs the kids backs?" Santana asked. "Because if so, I have some rules."

Brittany was about to speak when a young couple walked up to them. "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce! Like oh my God, when I first like saw the class roster, I was like oh em gee Jason, like could it really be them, like how cool would it be for our daughter to like be in the same classroom as like a celebrity kid." A young brunette quickly rambled out.

Santana internally rolled her eyes as Brittany rubbed the small of her back hoping the Latina didn't explode. "Please, we are just Brittany and Santana when it comes to our kids." Santana said slowly. "We aren't celebrities right now, we are just 2 moms here for an open house."

"Right." Brittany said with a smile. "But nice to meet you, and you are?"

"Like I'm April, like the month." The woman said with a huge smile while shaking Brittany's hand. "And this is my husband Jason, like um the killer in horror movies." She added.

"Why would you use that example for his name?" Santana asked quickly while Brittany laughed softly to herself.

"That's like the best example right hun?" April asked her husband, who just shrugged.

Santana sighed. "Which little one is yours?" She asked wanted to wrap up the conversation and get away from them.

"Oh, she's right over there." April pointed to the arts table that Mackey was at.

"Please don't be the girl playing with Mackey." Santana whispered to Brittany. "I don't _like_ want to _like_ have a _like_ playdate with her." She hissed out.

Brittany laughed. "Be nice." She whispered back.

"Andie!" April called out. "Come here sweetheart, come meet the rich ladies."

"Excuse me?" Santana said angrily.

"Ummm," Brittany said with a frown.

"Oh everyone knows you are like, like super loaded." April smiled while waving off Santana's glare.

"Sorry." Jason said quickly for his wife.

The girl sitting next to Mackenzie with the sandy brown hair jumped up and waved before grabbing Mackenzie's hand and running over with her.

"Fuck." Santana grumbled out.

"Language please Mrs. Santana." Mrs. O'Malley said quietly while walking by.

Santana's eyes widened. "S-sorry." She stuttered out sheepishly.

"This is our baby girl Anderson." April said with a smile.

"This is perfect, this is our daughter Mackenzie." Brittany smiled.

"She's my best friend." Mackenzie smiled while pointing at Anderson, who blushed and smiled back while nodding in agreement.

"That's like so awesome, we can do like coffee dates, and like playdates, or oh em gee do you like know Beyonce?" April asked with wide eyes.

"Number 13 - Mackenzie Lopez-Pierce?" A voice called out. "Come take your picture."

"Thank God." Santana said while quickly picking up Mackenzie and walking towards the photo area.

"We'll see you around." Brittany said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Andie."

The little girl waved and smiled.

Brittany walked over just as Mackenzie was sitting down on the stool. "Smile nice and big on three." The photographer said.

On 3 Mackenzie smiled as big as she could showing all her teeth causing Santana and Brittany to laugh. "Good job Mack!" Santana said while giving her a high five.

"Ok moms, why don't you both jump in for the family picture." The photographer stated.

Brittany and Santana quickly shuffled to kneel down next to Mackenzie and when the photographer counted to three they both turned their heads and kissed their daughter on the cheek as the little blonde smiled.

"That's great ladies!" The photographer smiled.

"Can we paint now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yep, let's go paint our picture frame." Santana smiled and grabbed her hand.

After another 2 hours of meeting more parents, decorating Mackenzie's cubby, putting her supplies up, and being talked to death by April, Brittany and Santana were headed home so they could pick up Carter from the hospital.

"Did you have fun Mackey?" Brittany asked as Santana drove home.

"Andie's my best friend." Mackenzie said quickly.

Santana sighed. "I thought I was your best friend." She said sadly.

"She is cuz she's little like me." Mackenzie replied.

Brittany saw the pain on Santana's face. "Well Andie is your best friend at school but mommy is your best friend at home right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, that's ok." Mackenzie said with a shrug as Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed.

"Thank you." Santana whispered to her.

"Can we sing the song we learned today?" Mackenzie asked.

"Do you remember the words baby?" Santana asked.

Mackenzie shook her head sadly. "Not all."

"Well how about I start singing with momma first and you can sing the words you remember?" Santana said with a smile.

"YAY!" Mackenzie screeched.

Brittany smiled and starting singing

_On top of spaghetti_

_All covered with cheese_

_I lost my poor meatball_

_When somebody sneezed_

_It rolled off the table_

_And on to the floor_

_And then my poor meatball_

_Rolled out of the door_

Santana smiled and joined in.

_It rolled in the garden_

_And under a bush_

_And then my poor meatball_

_Was nothing but mush_

_The mush was as tasty_

_As tasty could be_

_And early next summer_

_It grew into a tree_

_The tree was all covered_

_With beautiful moss_

_It grew lovely meatballs_

_And tomato sauce_

_So if you eat spaghetti_

_All covered with cheese_

_Hold on to your meatball_

_And don't ever sneeze_

Mackenzie didn't remember much of the song outside of the word meatball so that was the only part she sang.

* * *

"Do you need help baby?" Santana asked as Carter slowly walked to his bed.

"I can do it." He said with a determined face.

"What does this remind you of San?" Brittany asked with a smile from her spot on Carter's bed.

"When Carter took his first steps." Santana smiled. "You didn't want us to help you then either."

"You're stubborn just like your mommy." Brittany laughed.

_"Grab the camcorder San!" Brittany screeched while jumping off the floor. "Hurry!"_

_Santana came out of the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Breakfast is almost done."_

_"I think Carter is ready to take this first steps!" She said happily._

_"Seriously?!" Santana asked while dropping the spatula and running to get the camcorder when she saw Carter standing next to the couch one of his little legs outstretched to take a step. Santana ran to the office and grabbed the camcorder._

_"Hurry San!" Brittany screamed as Carter let go of the couch._

_"I'm here!" Santana said while running into the room._

_"Turn it on baby." Brittany said._

_"It is on Brit." _

_"No it's not."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"The red light isn't on."_

_"Oh sorry." Santana pressed a series of buttons of the camcorder. "Is it on now?"_

_"Yeah it is." Brittany said with a smile. "Ok, I'm going to sit over here and call him over." _

_"Ok." Santana said while kneeling down and zooming in on Carter. "Smile for the camera Carter." She said happily while waving at him and making funny faces to get him to smile and laugh._

_"Come to momma Carter…" Brittany cooed while opening her arms._

_Carter smiled and shook his head while laughing, as he would lift one leg like he was going to walk but then shake his head and place it back down._

_"He's teasing me." Brittany laughed. "Come to momma baby…come on Carter." Brittany called again while opening her arms and wiggling her fingers._

_Carter looked between the two women and took a wobbly first step and stopped and smiled. "Come on baby, come to momma." Brittany coaxed again._

_Carter took a few more steps as both Brittany and Santana had tears streaming down their faces. "Do you have this all San?" Brittany asked._

_"Yeah baby I have it all." Santana said happily just as Carter toppled over. "Uh oh." Santana said as Carter's face scrunched up slightly._

_Brittany jumped up and crawled over to him and helped him back to his feet. Carter quickly pushed her hands away causing Santana to laugh. "He doesn't want your help Brit." _

_"I see." Brittany smiled and went back to her original spot on the floor and called Carter back over. "Let's try again, come on baby, come to momma Carter."_

_Carter smiled and took a few more shaky steps before eventually reaching Brittany who quickly wrapped him in big hug and peppered kisses on his face. "You did it!" She said happily to him._

_"Best moment ever!" Santana said happily while rushing over and hugging the pair kissing the back of Carter's head as the smoke detector went off._

_"Shit! The pancakes!" Santana yelled while jumping up and running to the kitchen. "Get the extinguisher Brit!"_

Brittany laughed. "We found out that we didn't know how to use the fire extinguisher that day."

"Yeah that was a mess." Santana laughed. "You were so determined to do it on your own baby, just like now." She smiled as Carter sat down carefully in bed.

"That's a cool story." He smiled as Brittany carefully tucked him in.

"You're a cool kid." Brittany replied while kissing him on the forehead.

"The coolest kid." Santana added while kissing him as well. "Good night baby. Call us if you need anything ok?"

Carter shook his head. "Good night."

* * *

"Want to take a bath with me?" Brittany asked the Latina once they closed the door to Carter's room.

"Yeah I do." Santana smiled as Brittany spun her around and jumped on her back.

"Carry me?" Brittany asked while kissing Santana on the neck.

Santana laughed and ran up the stairs into their bedroom, she quickly closed the door with her foot and tossed Brittany on the bed. She then laid on her wife and kissed her. "How about we get dirty before we clean up?" Santana suggested while unbuttoning Brittany's blouse and palming her breasts.

"Hmmmmmm." Brittany moaned out as Santana took her bra off and licked her breasts. "I love getting dirty with you."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
